A pensão do Amor
by Veri-chan
Summary: Kagome acaba de se mudar para a pensão de sua tia e acaba iniciando um novo relacionamento com um dos moradores. Mas quando a ex do rapaz muda-se para o local, Kagome percebe que as vezes o passado não é tão facil de se superar.
1. Default Chapter

A pensão do amor

_Kagome vai morar na pensão de sua tia, pra após as férias começar a estudar numa ótima escola que tem lá. É na pensão que conhece amigos como Miroku e Rim. Mas não apenas amigos, também chega a sua nova vida, um garoto para tomar conta de seu coração, seu nome? Inuyasha._

_Durantes as férias, Kagome encontra muita diversão, com festas à noite, idas a praia onde vai com sua prima, Sango._

_Mas será que vai ser tão fácil se ajustar à nova vida, longe dos antigos amigos e a família?_

_Será fácil ter um relacionamento com Inuyasha, ou os dois não dão certo juntos?_

_Isso só o tempo pode saber_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, nova finc na area...espero q gostem....

Bom, ai está uma previa do q vai acontecer, estou fazendo ela com muito carinhos...Bjux DarlaD


	2. capitulo 1 meu novo lar

**Capitulo 1 – Meu novo lar.**

A jovem entrou na enorme casa, não, não uma casa, uma pensão, a pensão de sua tia. Iria morar ali, a parti daquele momento. Achou melhor ir nas férias, pra ajustasse melhor ao local, pois, está seria sua nova casa, e essa seria sua nova vida. Sem a família ou os amigos.

Ola! Tem alguém aqui? – chamou, ninguém respondeu.

Caminhou ate o balcão. Ninguém estava ali? Estranho, aquilo era uma pensão não era? Deveria haver alguém.

Miroku, seu idiota! – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Virou-se e Poe ver duas pessoas, um homem, que se encontrava com o rosto vermelho e Sango, que descia a escada irritada.

Kagome! – gritou Sango ao ver a prima, indo ao seu encontro e abraçando-a.

Sango! – falou feliz por encontra a prima.

Chegou há muito tempo, e... Ai, desculpa, eu deveria estar aqui no balcão, mamãe mandou, mas tive que resolver um problema no banheiro feminino. – falou olhando com raiva para Miroku.

Tudo bem! – falou Kagome feliz.

Kagome, este é Miroku, ele trabalhava aqui...

Trabalhava? – exclamou Miroku surpreso.

É, acabo de te despedir – disse ela com um sorriso.

Não pode fazer isso!

Pois já fiz – disse com raiva.

Ah, Sango querida, você sabe que preciso desse emprego... Como vou pagar minhas despesas...

Não é culpa minha. Quem mandou gastar tudo na primeira semana?

Mas não fui eu... Foi Inuyasha.

Ah, duvido, aposto que foi a um bar ver strippers. Por isso ficou sem dinheiro.

Sango...

Kagome olhava aqueles dois discutirem. O que Miroku havia feito de tão errado? Os dois discutiam muito, virou-se e viu um rapaz sentado, olhando para o casal que discutia. Para ele parecia algo bem normal.

Ele olhou-la por um momento e Kagome pode enfeitiçar-se naqueles lindos olhos violetas. O rapaz desviou o olhar para o livro em suas mãos e Kagome voltou a olhar os dois brigando.

Sem essa Miroku, eu disse que se você pisasse na bola de novo você seria despedido!

Qual é Sango, eu não faço de novo.

Você disse isso da ultima vez e...

Hei vocês dois! – o rapaz do sofá falou – ah uma hospede aqui!

Sango virou-se e o rapaz, quando ele chegara? Olhou pra Kagome vermelha, havia esquecido que a prima estava ali.

Me desculpa. – falou sorrindo – bom, Kagome, aquele ali é Inuyasha – falou Sango apresentando – Inuyasha veio com Miroku pra cá, mas o dinheiro deles acabou em três dias...

E de quem é a culpa? – falou Inuyasha olhando com raiva pra Miroku que tentava disfarçar o medo que sentia do rapaz.

Bom – continuo Sango – minha mãe e eu concordamos que eles ajudassem aqui, e poderia ficar...

Prazer – disse Kagome para o rapaz.

Pra que quarto eu levo as malas? – perguntou a Sango, sem importar com o que Kagome dissera.

Por meu Inuyasha, eu e Kagome vamos ficar no mesmo quarto, não é prima?

É – disse sorrindo

Certo.

Inuyasha pegou as malas e começou a subir as escadas.

Vai com ele – disse Sango. – ele vai te mostrar o quarto, tenho que resolver umas coisas aqui. – falou olhando pra Miroku.

Certo – disse Kagome – mas antes... ele é sempre mau humorado assim?

É – disse Sango.

Certo – falou suspirando.

Kagome subiu a escada, indo atrás de Inuyasha. Ele estaria passando apenas as férias? Provavelmente, do jeito que Sango falara, parecia. Bom, vivendo numa pensão iria ter que se acostumar com isso, não se envolver demais, pois as pessoas partiriam cedo.

Entraram num quarto, muito bonito, e parecido com Sango, colorido, cheio de coisas. Mas mesmo assim, bastante aconchegante.

Aqui. – falou deixando as malas e já indo embora.

Que cara mais chato... – apenas disse depois que ele foi embora.

--

Kagome desceu a escada, havia tomado um banho, e decidiu ficar m pouco com a prima, logo que chegou viu que Miroku subia carregando malas, certamente convencera Sango a emprega-lo novamente.

Kagome, venha aqui! – chamou Sango.

Kagome foi ate ela.

Kagome querida, que tal uma volta pela praia? Mamãe está quase chegando e então poderemos sair. O que acha?

Acho uma ótima idéia.

Podemos ir assistir um filme também.

"timo – falou sorrindo.

Sango voltou a trabalhar, atendendo uns hospedes e Kagome decidiu dar uma volta pelo lindo jardim que tinha na pensão. Caminhou por um tempo e logo depois decidiu sentar-se e observar a natureza ali. Abriu um livro que tinha nas mãos e começou a ler.

Eu já li este livro – falou uma doce voz, ela levantou a Cabeça e viu uma jovem, provavelmente de sua idade, com cabelos curtos e muito bonita.

O que?

Ah, desculpe, eu te atrapalhei, é um defeito meu, mas... Eu já li este livro, é muito interessante.

Kagome sorriu.

É, esse livro é bem interessante. Qual seu nome?

Rin. Você é nova aqui?

Sou sim... Vou morar aqui com a minha rima, Sango.

Ah.

Está passando as férias aqui?

A não, eu estou morando, vou começar o primeiro ano, e minha mãe mandou-me pra cá, já que é amiga da dona e não tinha como morar aqui comigo.

Eu também vim pra cá, pra estudar.

A maioria veio...Essa pensão fica perto das melhores escolas da região, por isso muitos estudantes vêm pra cá. É o meu caso, e do Miroku, do Inu...

Miroku também? Pensei que ele estava passando apenas as feria.

Ah, não... Ele vai ficar por aqui, ele e Inu são companheiros de quarto, Inu recebe dinheiro do irmão e Miroku dos pais, e assim pegam as contas e tem dinheiro pra sair. Mas esse mês Miroku gastou tudo em três dias, como ainda é um mistério, mas mesmo assim, os dois estão agora trabalhando pra pagar as despesas.

Ah... Você está morando aqui há muito tempo? Sabe de tanta coisa...

Estou morando aqui já faz mais de um mês. Minha escola acabou as aulas antes das outras, talvez por ter começado antes das outras, e por isso minha mãe já me mandou pra cá. Disse que tinha que me adaptar.

A minha disse o mesmo – falou sorrindo.

Rin sorriu, um lindo sorriso, por sinal, parecia que tudo se iluminava com esse simples gesto. Kagome retribui o gesto.

--

Vamos Kagome, Rin! – gritava Sango - Nossa, como vocês demoram pra se arrumar.

Rin e Kagome desceram as escadas correndo. As duas e Sango iria ao cinema, depois dariam uma passada numa festa na praia, que Sango havia sido convidada.

Com Sango, você sempre vai ter pra onde ir, ela é conhecida por todos na cidade, e todos a adoram, ela é convidada pra qualquer evento legal que aconteça.

Nossa.

E ela conhece todos os garotos bonitos da região.

Acho que vou gostar de morar aqui – disse sorrindo.

As três estavam quase indo embora quando Sango tombou em Miroku.

Ai, me desculpa – falou abaixando-se pra ajudar o rapaz com as toalhas que ele carregava.

Tudo bem – falou calmo – pra onde as senhoritas vão? – perguntou

Assistir um filme – disse Rin sorridente

Certo. Vocês vão a festa do Kouga?

Sim – disse Sango – você vai?

Vou. – disse sorrindo – assim que acabar aqui vou tentar convencer Inuyasha ir.

Tem certeza? – perguntou Rin.

É, apesar de tudo.

Tudo o que? – perguntou Kagome sem entender o rumo da conversa.

Inuyasha não gosta muito de Kouga, lembro que brigaram uma vez.- disse Sango

Por que?

Não sei ao certo, eles só não se dão muito bem.

Miroku olhou pro grupo, já com as todas as toalhas a mão, sorriu pra Sango e disse:

Certo, então nos vemos lá.

Sango sabia que estava corada, sentia suas bochechas queimarem. Sorriu de volta pro rapaz e foi embora junto com as meninas.

--

As três garotas haviam saído do cinema há pouco tempo e ainda divertiam-se comentando o filme, quando chegaram numa enorme casa. Podia se ouvir a musica alta, e nem precisavam entrar pra saber que estava tudo lotado. Ao entrarem puderam notar que mais da metade ali era de menor, mesmo assim bebiam cerveja à vontade.

Sango e Rin logo encontraram pessoas conhecidas e arrastaram Kagome para apresenta-la.

Oi Kouga – disse Sango sorrindo e abraçando o garoto.

Que bom que veio Sango. Isso significa que minha festa é boa – disse sorrindo

Suas festas são sempre ótimas, gostei da festa que fez no primeiro dia de férias, foi legal, deu ate policia – disse sorrindo e olhando pra Kagome.

Tudo é culpa daquele seu hospede, Inuyasha – falou fazendo uma careta.

Rin inclinou-se pra Kagome:

Inuyasha e Kouga brigaram, tiveram que passar a noite na cadeia, mas o irmão do Inu deu um jeito do irmão não ficar com a ficha suja.

O Irmão do Inuyasha é o que? – perguntou

Advogado – disse sorrindo – na verdade ainda não se formou, mas mesmo assim, tem influencia e amigos importantes, por isso conseguiu limpar a barra do Inu.

Ah...

Kagome percebeu que Kouga a olhava, logo ficou vermelha, e jeito que ele lhe olhava, era realmente constrangedor.

Quem é ela? – perguntou Kouga a Sango.

Ah é mesmo... – falou Sango lembrando-se – eu esqueci de apresenta-los. Kouga, essa é minha prima, Kagome.

Prazer, Kouga – falou ele beijando-lhe a bochecha, pra Kagome, por tempo demais.

Igualmente – falou vermelha.

--

Eles gostou de você – falou Rin, que precisou gritar para ser ouvida por Kagome.

Quem? – perguntou.

Kouga.

Você acha?

Acho, viu o jeito que ele te olha? Por que, você sabe, não fica com ele?

Eu não sei... Acho que não.

Não vai disser que você é do tipo que só beija se for namorado...

Não, eu só... Não sei, eu nem o conheço direito.

As duas olharam quando Sango chegou, ao seu lado estavam Miroku, muito alegre a já bebendo algo, e Inuyasha, meio contrariado.

Oi – falaram Kagome e Rin aos dois.

Ola gatinha – responde Miroku.

Inuyasha apenas olhava pro lado. Isso irritava Kagome, era segunda vez que ela falava com ele e ele era mau-educado.

Do que estavam falando? – perguntou Sango.

Eu estava dizendo pra Kagome que Kouga gosta dela – disse Rin deixando Kagome extremamente vermelha.

Ah, eu vi... Acho que você tem razão.

Kagome vermelha abaixou os olhos, Inuyasha a olhava, Kouga gostava daquela garota? Mau a conhecia.

Ah, vamos nos divertir – falou Miroku – Sango querida, por acaso gostaria de dançar?

Claro – disse Sango sorrindo.

Kagome, Inuyasha e Rin observaram os dois se afastarem. Rin levantou-se dizendo que ia falar com um conhecido, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome sozinhos. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e os dois ficaram em silencio.

Logo Kouga aproximou-se, olhou com cara feia para Inuyasha e logo depois sorriu para Kagome.

Quer dançar? – perguntou

Eu... Talvez outra hora, Inuyasha vai ficar sozinho – falou procurando uma desculpa, sabia que ele queria apenas dançar e não sabia se estava pronta pra um relacionamento, não depois do que ouve.

Oh – falou Inuyasha – ela tem razão, vai me deixar sozinho, estamos nu papo tão interessante. – falou sarcástico.

Kagome notou que esse era o fim de sua desculpa, não queria magoar Kouga, mas não pretendia dançar, não com ele, já que sabia não era apenas dança que ele queria, não estava pronta, e agora o que fazia?

Inuyasha olhou-a e notou o que ela sentia, ela não sabia como dizer não e ele estragara sua desculpa.

Ora Kagome, você viu, Inuyasha está te dispensando, permite que você vá dançar, então vamos... – falou Kouga, sem notar que Kagome não queria dançar.

Não dá Kouga – falou Inuyasha – Kagome havia pedido para eu leva-la em casa ainda agora, disse que não se sentia bem, dor de cabeça. – falou sorrindo pra Kouga, o que o rapaz não gostou.

É verdade Kagome? – perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

É, é sim – confirmou Kagome – estou com dor de cabeça e cansada, cheguei hoje de viajem, mas talvez numa outra vez – falou sorrindo.

Inuyasha levantou-se e pegou sua jaqueta, Kagome fez o mesmo.

Tenho que falar com Rin – disse e desapareceu na multidão.

Kouga olhou pra Inuyasha, não gostava dele, é o fato dele levar Kagome pra casa, ou morar no mesmo lugar que Kagome, não lhe agradava nada.

Kagome voltou e ela e Inuyasha foram embora.

--

Ela sentia a areia em seus pés, em uma de suas mãos estavam suas sandálias. Sentia a brisa da noite bater em seu rosto, olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Parou de andar, queria olhar um pouco o mar, onde morava antes não havia mar e vê-lo era uma espécie de troféu.

Inuyasha também parou de caminhar, mas não ficou observando o mar, observava a jovem ao seu lado, linda. Vestia um delicado vestido azul, de alça que ia ate os joelhos. Seus cabelos longos e negros balançavam com o vento, como um véu. Sorriu com a imagem.

Inuyasha sentou-se e Kagome fez o mesmo, ficaram um tempo assim, em silencio, apenas olhando o mar e sentindo a brisa da noite bater em seu rosto. Kagome adorava aquilo, o vento, as estrelas, a areia, o mar e as ondas, o cheiro agradável do mar. Tudo.

Posso fazer uma pergunta? – falou Inuyasha quebrando o silencio.

Claro – disse Kagome tirando sua atenção do mar e olhando-o.

Por que não queria dançar com Kouga?

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, como explicar?

Era... O jeito que ele me olhava... Ele não queria apenas dançar... Ele queria que rolasse algo entre nós, e eu não estou pronta pra um novo relacionamento. – falou ela ainda olhando para seus pés.

"Um novo relacionamento" quer dizer que acabou um antes de vim pra cá?

Eu disse novo? – falou ela o olhando com um sorriso. Nem notara, estava tão acostumada a todos saberem sobre sua vida que as palavras saíram naturalmente.

É, disse.

Kagome sorriu.

Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou Inuyasha carinhoso.

Kagome soltou um longo suspiro, falaria?

Eu... – começou, por que não? – Eu tinha um namorado e... Ele não era exatamente um amor de pessoa. Com o tempo havia ficado distante e ignorante, e um dia eu o encontrei com outra garota. Ele não pediu desculpa nem nada, apenas disse que a culpa era minha, por que eu nunca quis... – Kagome ficou vermelha – fazer... – não conseguia falar, tinha vergonha – eu não fazia... com ele...

Quer dizer sexo? – perguntou Inuyasha deixando Kagome ainda mais vermelha.

É – falou.

Inuyasha sorriu, ela ficava muito bonita encabulada, o rosto claro todo rosado, era algo adorável de se ver.

Ele era um idiota. Ainda bem que não fez nada com ele... – disse sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu, sentia sua face queimar, não a penas por causa da conversa, para ela constrangedora, mas por causa da atração que estava sentindo de Inuyasha naquele momento. Ele era tão lindo e também carinhoso. Estava lhe tratando bem, não estava agindo como no começo, meio grosseiro, estava sendo uma pessoa agradável.

Os dois olharam-se por algum tempo, quanto não sabiam dizer, mas ficaram ali, na praia, sentados na areia, olhando um para o outro.

Inuyasha então se levantou, tinha a face um pouco rosada, mas tentava disfarçar. Limpou a calça suja de areia e virou-se para Kagome estendendo a mão para ela segurar.

Kagome segurou e Inuyasha a puxou, fazendo-a ir ao seu encontro. Estavam próximos e Kagome sabia, sentia a respiração do garoto em seu rosto rosado, o que era aquilo?

Inuyasha também não sabia a resposta, sentia seu coração bater forte, o cheio de baunilha que vinha dos cabelos de Kagome lhe embebedavam. Via aqueles lábios tão próximos dos seus, queria experimenta-los.

Os dois se afastaram, o que era aquilo? Era tudo muito confuso.

Vamos? – falou Inuyasha fingindo que nada sentira ou nada acontecera.

Claro – disse Kagome com um sorriso.

Kagome pegou seus calçados no chão e os dois retornaram a andar pela praia em direção a pensão.

----------

Bom, esse foi o primeiro capitulo, esprero q tenham gostado... finalmente postei essa fanfic... e estou adorando escreve-la.... o casal principal, como podem notar, é Kagome & Inuyasha...mas tem muito romance entra Miroku e Sango e Rin e....bom,vamos deixar para quando o namorado de Rin aparecer para vcs saberem...

Por favor comentem e espero q gostem...

Bjux DarlaD


	3. Capitulo 2 – Sol, praia e diversão

**Capitulo 2 – Sol, praia e diversão.**

A garota acordou, onde estava? Aquele certamente não era seu quarto, olhou ao redor e viu uma garota ao dormindo na cama ao seu lado. Mas é claro! Era Sango, estava no quarto de Sango. De repente começou a lembrar-se de tudo, a viajem, a chegada na pensão, Miroku, Rin e Inuyasha. Corou, lembrou-se da noite anterior, na praia. O que fora aquilo? Aquele sentimento, aquela atração pelo rapaz? À vontade de beija-lo...   
Levantou-se, olhou no relógio, dez horas. Sango dormia, não se lembrava de vê-la chegar, ate que horas ficara na festa?   
Levantou-se, olhou para si mesma, trocava de roupa, ou desci com o pijama? Decidiu trocar de roupa, tomar um banho seria bom.   
Após se arrumar, saiu do quarto, logo que saiu viu Inuyasha a sua frente, seu rosto ficou levemente rubro.   
- Oi Inuyasha... – falou – bom dia.   
- Bom dia – disse ele em meio a um bocejo. – vai descer?   
- É, será que ainda tem café?   
- É domingo, o café fica ate mais tarde – falou ele sorrindo.

Os dois desceram, encontrando a tia de Kagome, que gentilmente serviu-lhes o café da manhã.   
- Então Inuyasha – começou ela – O que vão fazer dessa vez?   
- Não sei – respondeu ele – vou esperar miroku e Sango acordarem.   
- Aqueles dois... Chegaram quase três da manhã, juntamente com o pobre Rin. Teve que ficar esperando aqueles dois, pois não tinha com quem voltar...

Kagome abafou o riso, era meio difícil achar que Rin não gostara de ficar ate tarde na festa.   
- O que tem hoje? – perguntou curiosa.   
- Hoje é a nossa folga, domingo aqui é quase parado, então a mãe de Sango dá uma folga pra gente, normalmente eu, Miroku e Sango saímos por ai.   
- Ah...

A tia de Kagome saiu.   
- Ontem estava um pouco agitado... É assim o ano inteiro?   
- Ah, não. Só nas feria, que as pessoas vem passar aqui. Durante o ano, a pensão só fica com alunos.   
- Você e Miroku moram aqui a muito tempo.   
- Miroku está aqui há um ano, eu estou a alguns meses... Fui transferido pra escola daqui a pouco tempo.   
- Por que veio pra cá?   
- Aqui tem ótimas escolas... E é um jeito de ficar longe do meu irmão mais velho.   
- Não gosta dele?   
- Brigamos muito... Ele vem bastante por aqui... Disse que provavelmente vai fazer os últimos anos de faculdade aqui, eu espero que não, mas...   
-  Eu gostaria que minha família viesse pra cá. Sinto saudades.   
- Você acostuma. Mas Sesshomaru é irritante, só porque é meu responsável fica sentindo-se superior.   
- Ele é seu responsável?   
- É, minha mãe e meu pai morreram a uns três anos num acidente de carro. E como ele é meu meio-irmão e maior de idade ficou cuidando de mim.   
- Sinto muito   
- Não tem problema – falou sorrindo   
- Sesshomaru é seu meio-irmão?   
- É, por parte de pai.

Kagome sorriu, era legal saber um pouco mais de Inuyasha, ele lhe parecia tão misterioso, mas agora estava conhecendo-o. Estava desvendando o mistério.   
- Certo, agora me fale sobre você.

Kagome sorriu, começou a falar um pouco sobre a sua vida.

--

Sango e Miroku desciam as escadas sonolentos, já era mais de meio-dia e Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha comiam o almoço.   
- Bom dia – disse Sango   
- Bom dia - responderam os três.   
- Ai! – gemeu Miroku – estou com dor de cabeça.   
- Ninguém pediu pra você se embebedar – disse a mãe de Sango servindo dois pratos de comida para os festeiros.   
- Eu não bebi tanto assim.   
- Não, imagina... –disse Rin sarcástica

Rin também estava com sono, mas não tanto quanto os dois, que foram obrigados a arrumar a sala antes de dormir, era uma espécie de castigo que a mãe de Sango dera pros dois. Acabaram indo dormir quase ao amanhecer.   
- Estávamos conversando sobre o que vamos fazer hoje – disse Inuyasha – é nosso dia de folga... Kagome e Rin acham que devemos ir a praia.   
- É, tudo bem – falou Sango, quase dormindo na mesa.   
- Certo – disse Miroku já de olhos fechados e com a cabeça deitada na mesa.   
- Acordem os dois! – gritou a mãe de Sango quando colocou um vaso de suco na mesa, isso fez os dois, com muita dor de cabeça, despertarem e começarem a comer.

Kagome e Rin começaram a rir.

--

 Sango e Miroku quase dormiam no sofá, quando Inuyasha começou a balança-los ate despertarem. Os dois o olharam irritados, por que ele fizera aquilo? Estava tão bom, quase dormindo.   
- Vamos logo pra praia seus dorminhocos – falou ele.

Os dois levantaram-se, e começaram a sair da pensão, juntamente com os outros.   
Quando chegaram na praia, o sono ainda era presente, mas ao pouco foram acordando. Sango por causa do sol, e de toda a diversão que era extremamente contagiante. Miroku por causa das garotas de biquíni.   
Rin ficou o vestido, ficando apenas de biquíni, um lindo biquíni azul. Kagome meio envergonhada, já que não era muito de usar biquíni, tirou sua blusa e sai, ficando com um lindo biquíni verde. O biquíni de Sango era vermelho.   
- Kagome minha querida – falou Miroku segurando a envergonhada Kagome pela mão e a rodopiando – você está linda. Quer casa comigo?   
- O que? – perguntou Kagome constrangida.   
- Não liga não Kagome, ele pergunta isso pra todas – falou Rin – miroku é um tremendo tarado.   
- Não sou não – defendeu-se Miroku, o que fez todos rirem.   
- Vamos Kagome, seja minha esposa, teremos uma linda vida juntos e...

Miroku levara um tapa, fora instantâneo, assim que Kagome o sentiu toca-la num local não permitido, deu-lhe um tapa. Estava vermelha, e todos rolavam de rir.   
- Miroku seu arado, deixe-a em paz – disse Inuyasha ameaçador.   
- É, seu tarado! – gritou Sango com raiva.

Miroku sorriu sentando-se, enquanto massageava o rosto vermelho. Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Rin envergonhada.   
- Não precisa ficar com vergonha – disse Rin sorrindo – ele faz isso com todas, já fez comigo, com Sango...   
- Ele é um tarado – traduziu Inuyasha.

Kagome riu.

--

Miroku já havia sumido a um bom tempo, provavelmente estava dando em cima de alguma garota. Rin e Sango foram jogar vôlei com uns amigos, Inuyasha e Kagome permaneceram sentados olhando os amigos.   
Os dois conversavam amigavelmente, haviam se entendido bem. Apesar de constantemente discutirem sobre algo fútil, talvez tivesse temperamentos parecidos.   
- Claro que não, essas musicas são idiotas – falava Inuyasha já numa nova discussão que se criava.   
- Idiota é a sua, grito e gritos...   
- Have Metal não é idiota, é uma espécie de arte.   
- A arte de gritar.   
- É melhor do que essas musicas chatas e sempre iguais... Que gente mais sem idéia, fazem o mesmo som, com o mesmo toque, com a letra falando da mesma coisa...   
- Claro que não e...

Os dois pararam a discussão quando viram uma pessoa conhecida se aproximar, Kouga.   
- Kagome, que felicidade de encontra-la. – falou ele sentando-se ao lado da garota.

Inuyasha o olhou de cara feia, não gostava dele, é gostava menos ainda por ficar dando em cima de Kagome. O que seria isso? Ciúmes?   
- Está melhor? – perguntou   
- Por que?   
- Ontem, a dor de cabeça...   
- Ah... Claro – falou sorrindo   
- Ainda está me devendo uma dança.   
- É, estou.   
- Quer dar uma volta pela praia e...   
- Não vai dar Kouga – falou Inuyasha se intrometendo na conversa. – Kagome e eu vamos compra algo pra comer e eu prometi leva-la a um lugar.   
- Vou com vocês – falou Kouga.   
- Não dá, é um local que não quero que você infecte e...   
- O que seu cara de cachorro?   
- É isso que você ouviu seu cara de lobo!   
- Parem com isso! – disse Kagome fazendo-os se calarem. – Sinto muito Kouga, vai ter que deixar pra outra vez, prometi que iria com Inuyasha.   
- Certo Kagome – disse ele com raiva e a contra gosto.

Kagome e Inuyasha levantaram-se e começaram a caminhar.

--

Os dois haviam parado para comprar um sorvete, e agora andavam pela praia, distanciando-se cada vez mais da onde estavam os amigos.   
- Não acha melhor voltarmos? – perguntou Kagome   
- Não. Eu disse que ia te mostrar um lugar, não disse?   
- Estava falando serio?   
- Claro.

Os dois chegaram ate uma parte cheia de pedras, podia se dizer que era o fim da praia. Inuyasha começou a escalar as escorregadias pedras, com muito cuidado.   
- O que está fazendo?   
- É por aqui. Vem!   
- É perigoso!   
- Vem logo!   
- Ta bom – falou subindo as pedras também.

Após escalar as pedras, viu que no outro lado havia uma espécie de praia particular. Um pequeno loca com uma limpa areia, em meio a paredes de pedras, de todos os lados, e o mar, que lambia a areia. Era um pequeno paraíso.   
Inuyasha já havia descido naquele paraíso particular, e Kagome começava a descer as pedras, cautelosamente, para ir ao outro lado, naquele pedaço de maravilha.   
Mas as pedras estavam muito escorregadias, e em uma fração de segundo o pé de Kagome escorregou, fazendo-a cair em direção ao chão e obviamente machucar-se, alem da possibilidade de se cortar nas pedras.   
Foi quando fechou os olhos com medo que Kagome sentiu duas mãos lhe agarrando e a segurando, abriu os olhos e viu que Inuyasha a segurava, impedindo-a de se machucar.   
Inuyasha ajudou Kagome a se equilibrar, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com isso naquele instante. Estavam tão perto um do outro que dava medo, podia sentir o corpo tremer involuntariamente. Inuyasha podia sentir a quente e macia pele de Kagome, pois ela estava de biquíni com uma saia, e Kagome também podia senti-lo, pois ele estava sem blusa.   
As respirações de misturavam, os olhos se encontravam, a pele estava próxima, o calor, as sensações, tudo, era aterrorizante, tentador, desejável, prazeroso.   
"Os lábios" pensava Inuyasha olhando para aqueles tão rosados e aparentemente macios lábios de Kagome.   
- Kagome... – apenas conseguiu sussurrar.   
- Sim? – perguntou ainda embebedada pela sensação de estar tão próximo dele.

Inuyasha inconscientemente tocou-lhe o rosto, os lábios tão próximos, o desejo tão ativo.   
Como se despertassem do transe, Inuyasha e Kagome separaram-se. O que era tudo aquilo? Kagome sentia seu coração disparar em seu peito e nem tinha coragem de olha-lo. Inuyasha fingia olhar o mar, mas não conseguia desviar sua atenção da jovem.   
"O que é isso? Eu só a conheço há dois dias...".   
Mas não importava, nada, nem o passado nem o futuro, nem a quanto tempo se conheciam, ou não se conheciam. Só de estarem próximos sentiam uma atração tão grande, era algo impressionante, como isso podia acontecer em tão pouco tempo? Amor, paixão? Não, era atração, e eles sabiam disso, mas aquele não seria o primeiro passo para um sentimento forte como o amor ou avassalador como a paixão?   
- Você já quer ir? – perguntou Inuyasha desejando que não.   
- É, pode ser... – disse sorrindo ainda vermelha.   
- Certo – falou Inuyasha, e os dois voltaram.

--

Kouga não gostava nem um pouco de vê-los juntos. Quando Inuyasha e Kagome voltaram, Kouga podia muito bem sentir a raiva que tinha para aquele cara de cachorro. Como ele podia ficar dando em cima de SUA Kagome assim?   
Os dois não conversavam muito na volta, nem podiam. Assim que chagaram Kouga veio falar com Kagome, o que irritou Inuyasha profundamente. Ciúmes? Certamente, mas Inuyasha nunca iria admitir.

--

Rin sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e sorriu para a jovem.   
- Você e Inuyasha sumiram...

Kagome ficou vermelha.   
- Só fomos dar uma volta.   
- Então por que está vermelha?   
- Por nada... – disse apenas enquanto pensava no ocorrido na tarde.   
- Olha que lindo – as duas ouviram Sango comentar quando se aproximou.

Sango referia-se ao lindo por do sol, que misturava suas cores com o mar, belamente, fazendo uma imagem digna de troféu, algo que nunca seria imitado pelo homem, algo que somente a natureza e Deus podia fazer tão belamente.   
Kagome sorriu, nunca vira um por do sol tão lindo.

--

O grupo guardava as coisas, prontos para irem embora. Miroku, que ficara desaparecido por um bom tempo, já estava junto ao grupo, e brigava com Sango. A garota não gostara nem um pouco do sumiço dele.   
Rin assistia a cena divertida, apenas Kagome e Inuyasha realmente trabalhavam. A verdade era que, segundo Rin, Sango e Miroku não brigavam por bobagem, brigavam por se amarem e por terem ciúmes um do outro, e Kagome não achava que Rin estivesse errada. Notara isso desde o primeiro dia.   
- Esse dois... – apenas comentou Inuyasha.

--

- Vamos, parem de brigar – falava Rin aos dois – parecem duas crianças.   
- É mesmo – disse Inuyasha – é o que eles são.   
- Pelo menos eu não sumir com Kagome! – retrucou Miroku, Kagome corou. – afinal, o que fizeram escondido de todos?   
- Miroku seu desgraçado – berrou Inuyasha – acho que tantas revistas pornôs estão acabando com seu cérebro!   
- Não xingue minhas revistas – disse Miroku ligeiramente ofendido.   
- Estou xingando você imbecil!   
-  Ah... Não me xingue também!   
- Ai meu Deus – comentou Inuyasha, aquele ser realmente estava perdendo muitos neurônios ultimamente.

Rin e Sango se divertiam com a briga.

--

Finalmente o grupo caminhava em direção a pousada, a cima o céu estrelado, a baixo as areias ainda quentes.   
Não demorou muito ate chegarem, logo cada um dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, querendo tomar um bom banho e tirar toda a areia do corpo.   
Sango saiu do banheiro, encontrando Kagome, que já havia tomado banho, se arrumando. Sorrindo maliciosamente perguntou:   
- Pra onde você e Inuyasha foram?

Kagome, levemente vermelha apenas respondeu:   
- Por ai...   
- Demoraram.   
- Impressão sua.   
- Pode ser... Mas fala serio, vocês estão tendo algo?   
- Não! – falou agora bem vermelha   
- Bom, é que eu nunca vi Inuyasha agindo assim com alguém.   
- Como pode saber, o conhece a alguns meses.   
- Mesmo assim, ele sempre foi fechado, desde que o conheço, com você ele é diferente.   
- Você deve estar louca...

Assim Kagome desceu as escadas para jantar.   
Encontrou lá, Rin e Miroku, sentou-se ao lado de Rin, e não demorou muito pra Sango e Inuyasha sentarem-se à mesa. Tos começaram a comer.

--

O grupo decidira acabar o dia assistindo um filme. Todos cansados, não tardaram a dormir, Miroku e Sango caíram no sono rapidamente, Rin também não demorou, os últimos foram Kagome e Inuyasha.

--

Sango acordou após algumas horas, viu aquela cena to singela e não resistiu em acordar Miroku. Ao acordar, o rapaz também se sentiu comovido. A cena não se tratava nada menos do que Kagome e Inuyasha dormindo abraçados.

--

Inuyasha passou o braço em volto de Kagome, abraçando-a ainda mais. Foi neste momento que acordou, olhou assustado, como foram parar abraçados? Olhou pro lado, Sango e Miroku não estavam ali, Rin ainda dormia na sala. E Kagome dormia belamente em seus braços.   
Cheirou-lhe o cabelo, baunilha, era isso que sentia, um agradável cheiro de baunilha. Ficou olhando-a, como podia ser tão linda, balançou a cabeça, como podia ser tão idiota? Parecia um bobo. Mas o que fazer, não resistia a ela, tão doce e gentil, tão bela e graciosa.   
Kagome acordou lentamente, encontrou-se para seu susto abraçada com Inuyasha, rapidamente levantou-se envergonhada.   
- Desculpe... – falou em um sussurro.   
- Não precisa - Falou Inu com um sorriso.

Kagome levantou-se.   
- Bem... – disse vermelha – eu acho que vou dormi...

Logo saiu do local indo em direção ao quarto. Mas não pode parar de pensar o quanto era com ficar abraçada a Inuyasha.

----------


	4. capitulo 3 Os labios

**Capitulo 3 – Os lábios.**

A pensão da mãe de Sango chamava-se Pensão Hinai, e era não apenas um ótimo lugar para estudantes, como um lido local pra passar as férias, e melhor ainda para se apaixonar, e talvez casar. Bom, essa era a historia da Ayoumi e Kogura. Ayoumi era uma linda jovem, que viera morar na pensão a dois anos por causa dos estudos, e lá conheceu Kogura, um lindo rapaz que passava as férias na pensão.   
Os dois rapidamente se apaixonaram, e ficaram juntos, ate a partida de Kogura. Ayoumi sofreu muito, mas superou, algum tempo depois Kogura voltou a pensão e os dois se reencontraram, acendendo então a paixão guardada pelo tempo, foi ai que decidiram não se separar.   
Agora, dois anos depois, os dois iriam se casa, aonde? Na Pensão Hinai. E quem teria que arrumar, providenciar e ajudar nos preparativos do casamento. Quatro jovens, Sango, Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha.

--

-Por que temos que fazer isso? – reclamava Miroku.   
-Por que você gastou todo nosso dinheiro em strippers e jogos. – falou Inuyasha frustrado, não era bem assim que pretendia passar o final de suas férias.   
-Ah, não dia que está gostando de ficar aqui ajudando Kagome com os preparativos – falou Miroku malicioso.   
-Do que está falando seu tarado?   
-Nada... – falou sarcástico.   
-Ah, eu ainda te quebro a cara...   
-Ta. – falou Miroku divertido com a cena.

Inuyasha e Miroku colocaram as caixas de champanhe no lugar e saíram da cozinha. Foi então que encontraram Sango e Kagome que colocavam enfeitas em toda a pensão.   
-Que pernas – falou Miroku olhando elas duas.

Inuyasha socou-lhe a cabeça.   
Aproximou-se das duas, Sango sorriu-lhe e olhou Miroku no fundo, massageando o galo.   
-O que ele fez dessa vez?   
-Nada – disse Inuyasha.

Foi então que Kagome notou a presença do rapaz. Sorriu. Inuyasha sorriu de volta.   
-E eu aqui de vela – comentou Sango saltando da cadeira e indo falar com Miroku.

Kagome desceu a cadeira também, ficando agora mais baixa que Inuyasha. Olhou-o nos olhos violetas, que tanto lhe faziam estremecer, sorriu e saiu, indo prender outro enfeite.   
Inuyasha sorriu, vendo-a partir.

--

Kagome sentiu a caixa escorregar de seus dedos, estava quase caindo quando ele lhe ajudou. Inuyasha segurou a caixa e sorriu pra Kagome, sorte estar passando por ali, seria um desastre se ela derrubasse a caixa.   
-Obrigada – falou ela.   
-Deixa que eu levo. – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido.

Foi então que Kagome percebera, pra segurar a caixa ele tivera que se aproximar bastante dela. Sentiu seu rosto ficar rubro.   
-Obrigada – repetiu.

Inuyasha sorriu, e Kagome arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Inuyasha afastou-se juntamente com a caixa, deixando uma alegra Kagome para trás.   
-Nossa... – disse Sango, o que assustou Kagome.   
-O que faz aqui?   
-Nada... – disse sorrindo – eu sabia que você gostava dele.   
-Não sei do que está falando.   
-Qual é Kagome, os olhares, os sorrisos... E ele também gosta de você.

Kagome ficou tentada a perguntar se era verdade, mas não o fez, como se lesse seus pensamentos, Sango sorriu e disse:   
-Pode perguntar pra Rin, ela vai dizer o mesmo.

Sango partiu, Kagome rodopiou no calcanhar, sorridente foi ver se precisavam de sua ajuda. Ele gostava dela. Isso era bom... Não era?

--

Miroku sorriu para o amigo.   
-é bom estar apaixonado? – perguntou a ele, Inuyasha o olhou.   
-Não sei, me diga você – falou sorrindo.   
-Como assim? – perguntou fingindo-se de ingênuo.   
-Ora você, Sango... Acha que não notei.   
-Não tem nada pra notar! – disse Miroku vermelho.   
-Sei... – falou Inuyasha sarcástico.   
-E você? – perguntou Miroku – você e a senhoria Kagome.   
-O que tem?   
-Estão apaixonados?   
-Qual é, nos conhecemos a uma semana.   
-Mas ela não é como qualquer outra.   
-Não... – sussurrou Inuyasha.   
-O que disse?   
-Pra se meter em sua vida seu tarado curioso! – gritou.

Miroku sabia que pra Inuyasha Kagome não era uma qualquer. Era a primeira vez que via o amigo assim, desde...

--

-Ai meu Deus! – gritou a noiva – Ai meu Deus! – gritou de novo – Ai...   
-Ta bom! – gritou Sango – calma, vai dar tudo certo – disse amavelmente.   
-Tem certeza?   
-Você o ama?   
-Claro.   
-Ele te ama?   
-Sim.   
-Então vai dar tudo certo.   
-Mas e se acontecer algo com bolo, ou padre ficar doente, ou...   
-Nada disso importa, se vocês se amam – disse sorrindo.

A noiva sorriu mais calma. Sango virou-se para Kagome.   
-Esse não é o primeiro casamento que ajudo – disse sorrindo.

Kagome abafou a risada e saiu do local onde a noiva lia um papel.   
Logo encontraram Rin.   
-Oi Rin, tudo bem?   
-Tudo – disse sorrindo.

Foi no momento que as três ouviram a porta se abrir, olharam e viram um rapaz, uns vinte anos, alto e bonito. Olhos claros, como mel, pele branca, cabelos escuros. Realmente muito bonito.   
Sango sorriu, Rin rapidamente sentiu as bochechas corarem.   
-Sesshomaru! – chamou Sango.

O rapaz olhou as três a aproximou-se, olhou Rin primeiramente, sorriu discretamente e virou-se para Sango.   
-Ola Sango. Ode está meu irmão idiota?   
-Ajudando o pessoal por ai – disse sorrindo   
-Meu irmão trabalhando?   
-Ele é obrigado, desde que Miroku gastou todo o dinheiro deles.   
-Típico – falou, foi então que notou Kagome – e quem é a senhorita?   
-Ka- Kagome – falou envergonhada, aquele seria o irmão de Inuyasha?   
-Prazer, Sesshomaru.   
-O prazer é meu. – disse sorrindo   
-Kagome é minha prima, está morando aqui agora... E rapidamente virou amiga de Inuyasha.   
-Eu não acredito nisso – falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Kagome ficou vermelha.   
-Hei, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha que acabava de chegar e ver o irmão.   
-Olhem, meu irmão – falou sorrindo sarcasticamente – quem diria, trabalhando, não está doente, está?   
-O que faz aqui?   
-Se visse na lista de convidado, saberia que sou um convidado – falou sorrindo vitorioso, humilha-lo era um esporte adorável.

Inuyasha sorriu, não muito feliz.   
-"timo... – falou sarcástico – minha vida é perfeita.   
-Eu sei. – retrucou Sesshomaru. – bom, estava conhecendo sua adorável amiga, Kagome.

Inuyasha o olhou com raiva, odiava o irmão se intrometendo em sua vida.   
-bom, tenho que ir... com licença.   
-Vai ficar aqui quantos dias?   
-Dois!   
-"timo, quanto menos melhor.   
-Concordo plenamente, ficar longe de você é um paraíso.

E Sesshomaru foi embora. Kagome, Sango e Miroku não resistiram e começaram a rir, era realmente muito engraçado o dois.

--

Rin andava pelos corredores do segundo andar, deserto por sinal, pois a maioria estava no andar de baixo cuidando da festa ou havia saído pra aproveitar o dia. Foi quando de repente uma porta se abriu e alguém lhe puxou, ia soltar um grito quando a pessoa tampou-lhe a boca.   
-Calma, sou eu... – disse o rapaz sorrindo.   
-Sesshomaru – disse sorrindo   
-Estava com saudades – disse tocando-lhe os cabelos.   
-Eu também. – disse ela sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Sesshomaru delicadamente selou seus lábios nos da jovem, tocando seu pescoço com cuidado e o beijo foi intensificando-se. As sensações mágicas tomavam conta do corpo dos dois amantes, e nada importava naquele momento, só o dois. Os lábios grudados, os corpos abraçados, as línguas brincando. Tudo era extremamente delicioso e apaixonante.   
Separaram-se sorrindo, quanto tempo fazia? Um mês? Parecia um ano.   
Sesshomaru beijou-lhe mais uma vez.   
-Eu tenho que ir, vão dar por minha falta – falou Rin.   
-Não, não vá – disse Sesshomaru beijando-a novamente.   
-Tenho que ir.

Os dois separaram-se, e cautelosamente Rin saiu do quarto de Sesshomaru.   
Sesshomaru fazia direito, e sabia muito bem que namorar uma menor era crime, mas o que podia fazer? Apaixonara-se, desde a noite que trocaram os primeiro olhar, desde o primeiro beijo.   
Lembrava-se, fora quando seu irmão brigara e fora parar na prisão. Ainda alegrava-se pelo ocorrido.   
-Rin... – sussurrou deitando-se na cama.

--

Rin alegremente descera as escadas, encontrando-se com o restante do grupo, que ainda trabalhava arrumando os preparativos finais para o casamento.   
-O que foi Rin? Viu um passarinho verde? – comentou Sango ao vê-la radiante.   
-Na-Não – disse Rin vermelha – só estou feliz. Casamentos são tão lindos que me deixam feliz.   
-É, você tem razão – disse Kagome.   
-Também acho – comentou Sango.   
-Vocês são umas bobas – comentou Inuyasha indo embora.   
-E você é um insensível! – gritou Sango.

--

Finalmente chegou o casamento, um lindo casamento por sinal, lindo. Kagome vestia um lindo vestido marfim, de alça e bem simples. Sango vestia um decotado vestido vermelho, pra a alegria de Miroku, e Rin um belo e delicado vestido azul celeste.   
O casamento passou, a festa chegou...   
O trabalho não terminou, os quatros jovens tinham que providenciar tudo e cuidar que tudo saísse bem, mas pelo menos podiam aproveitar a bela festa ao ar livre.

--

Kagome caminhava ate os garçons, precisava saber se o buffer iria demorar muito quando sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pela mão. A pessoa prendeu-a contra a parede e sorriu-lhe.   
-Inuyasha... – falou ofegante.   
-Oi... – disse sorrindo.   
-O que...?

Inuyasha não deixou-la terminar, tocou-lhe o rosto e aproximou, as respirações misturavam-se, os lábios mais próximos que nunca. Então aconteceu, os lábios se encontraram, os sentimentos se completara, tudo virou um nada, sem cor, sem aromas, sem som, apenas os dois, os lábios, a pele, tudo juntos. Inuyasha e Kagome entrelaçaram as mãos enquanto o beijo se intensificava. Estavam cansados daquele jogo, daqueles quase beijos, queria aquilo, e podia sentir agora, os lábios, as línguas, tudo junto, tudo unido.   
Tudo era apenas sentimentos, tudo era um só, eles eram um só.   
Separaram-se e sorriram, ainda mantinham os olhos fechados, como se pudessem sentir tudo se não abrissem os olhos, e de certa forma conseguiam. Lentamente abriram os olhos, lentamente os sentimentos foram se dissipando, o gosto dos lábios ainda permaneciam, o desejo ainda permanecia.   
Kagome sentia Inuyasha ainda segurar seu braço delicadamente, as mãos entrelaçadas, os olhares... Tudo era mágico. Tudo eram sentimentos, confusos sentimentos, prazerosos sentimentos, ótimos sentimentos.   
O que era aquilo? Não podiam explicar, não sabiam explicar.   
Inuyasha delicadamente tocou-lhe o rosto, Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo as sensações que esse toque lhe dava. Não podiam mais agüentar, já haviam provado um dos lábios do outro e haviam gostado, precisavam demais, era como uma droga que eles começavam a se viciar, que lhe dava alegria, prazer, vida.   
Novamente os lábios se tocaram, e tudo recomeçou, agora mais intenso, agora maior, agora melhor.

--

-Kagome, onde você estava? – perguntou Sango.

A jovem sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, mas conseguiu disfarçar.   
-Por ai.   
-Falou com o pessoal do Buffer.   
-Não, desculpa.   
-Ai deixa, tudo bem...   
-Você está estressada demais Sango, aproveita, é uma festa...   
-É, acho que você tem razão, eu já volto.

Falou e saiu, Kagome sorriu e tocou os lábios, os beijos, não lhe saiam da mente, ainda podia sentir os lábios deles nos seus, ainda tremia de emoção. Seus olhos o procuraram e encontraram. Falar pra alguém? Pra que? Era mais gostoso deixar em segredo, um momento só deles, que ninguém precisava saber.

--

Rin subiu as escadas, encontrou um convidado e sorriu, logo que este desceu as escadas entrou no quarto.   
Lá se encontrava um quarto, vazio. Não demoraria muito. Logo Sesshomaru apareceu. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, Sesshomaru tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, como era linda.   
Os lábios se encontraram, o carrossel de sentimentos começou a rodar, fazendo de cada toque um prazer. Separaram-se, como um beijo podia ser tão maravilhoso? E assim foi, mais um beijo, e ai outro, mais um, seguindo e seguindo.   
Sesshomaru partiria em dois dias, queria aproveitar cada momento, queriam sentir os lábios, queriam sentir a paixão, o amor, por que não?   
Aquele era seu segredo, aquele amor, aquela paixão, era tudo um só, era tudo um segredo. Era o segredo dos dois, era o amor dos dois.

--

Sango sentou-se pela primeira vez, Kagome estava certa, tinha que aproveitar, tinha que se divertir, afinal, ela não era a rainha da diversão?   
-Quer dançar?

Sango levantou os olhos e viu Miroku, sorriu, o rosto rubro, por que não? Dançar com Miroku não seria algo ruim, não mesmo...   
Levantou-se, e ambos foram para a pista de dança, logo, a musica agitada foi trocada por uma mais lenta. Miroku sorriu e a abraçou, deslizando sua mão pelas costa da jovem e segurando sua outra mão com a dela.   
Sango descansou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, podendo então sentir seu coração, pular rapidamente pela emoção. Os rostos corados, os olhos fechados, apenas juntos, sem perversões, sem brigas, apenas aproveitando o memento ameno da dança, apenas aproveitando o romance da vida, afinal, o que a de melhor?

--

E a noite acabou, alguns convidados foram embora, outros ficaram, uns foram dormi, outros não uns deitaram-se e descansaram, outros pensaram.   
Inuyasha deitado em sua cama só pensava no beijo, nos doces lábios de Kagome sobre os seus, em cada toque e sentimento. Não se sentira assim desde eu vira ela. Mas era melhor do que com ela, era agora Kagome em sua mente, agora Kagome lhe fazia sentir especial, poderia dizer que estava esquecendo ela? Claro que sim, tinha Kagome em seus braços e isso lhe bastava.   
Kagome sentia seus lábios ainda desejaram os deles, sentia tantos sentimentos esquecidos ou nuca vivenciados, era tanta coisa, era tanto que se perguntava se ia suportar. Como nunca soubera existir tanta coisa boa pra sentir de uma vez? Nada mais lhe importava, nem o passado, nem o futuro, apenas o momento.   
Sango podia juntar que ainda ouvia o coração de Miroku, o rosto queimava e ela apenas continuava deitada, desejando dançar de novo, desejando ficar em seus braços mais uma vez, sem perversão, somente reviver aquele momento de romance.   
Miroku apenas pensava na macia pele de Sango, nos cabelos sedosa e com cheiros de rosa, no momento que tiveram, algo tão singelo, mas que ficaria para sempre em suas lembranças, para sempre em seu coração.   
Rin sorriu, tê-lo perto não lhe deixava dormir, sorria, não podia evitar, uma pena terem que ficar separados por paredes, como ele fora ficar no quarto ao lado do seu? Podia ate jurar senti-lo por perto, mesmo com as paredes, virou-se na cama tentando esquecer tal pensamento, só lembrava-se dos beijos e dos sentimentos, assim adormeceu.   
Sesshomaru apenas pensava, em como alguém podia transformar sua cabeça assim, como podia não parar de pensar em alguém e em seus beijos. Queria não ter que partir, queria poder ficar perto dela, para sempre.   
E assim, com romance nos pensamentos, com amor no coração, todos adormeceram...

----------

Sim, ela voltou....e está muito feliz....

recebi varios comentarios...ai q bom

gente, tenham paciencia, estou sem net, por iso ta demorando...mas por causa dos comentario vou colocar dois cap... bom, ai está o tão esperado beijo, e ai gostaram?

Respondendo os coments....

**Ak-chan -** oi Maru vc já leu grande parte dess finc num é? o q ta achando...sim, eu modifiquei o titulo do cap, achei ese titulo mais legal . Tks pelo coment

**Sakura(Kgome** - oi miga!!! é a segunade vez q comenta, tks ...q bom q está gostando da finc...ah, vc quer mataR o Kouga? então espera ate o epi 5 e 6...ai sim vc vai querer matar ele ...o q vai acontecer....logo vc saberas....(adorei o tia....). eo q achou do beijo?

**K-Ohse** - desculpe desaponta-la, mas sim, é o Sesshomaru... mas diga q ainda vai continuar a ler... é q eu realmente adoro a Rion com o Sesy, muito fofos....espero q tenha gostado do beijo.

**Kassie-chan** - oh sim, eu tb adorei as cenas do cap anterios, adoro escrever os dois juntinhos...mas elas ainda vão sofrer muito, naum por maldade... mas para o relacionamento ficar forte, é preciso passar por crises... esse é o sentido da finc, logo vcs vão notar, a finc vai falar sobre como uma atração vira paixão e a paixão aos poucos e com muita luta se transforma em amor... Espero q o epi tenha lhe agradado, por enquanto está tudop um mar de rosas. Respondi suas perguntas? im, eu sou nova por aki...mas escrevo fanfics a um bom tempo e já postei em outros lugares com os nicks Kiriko-chan e este, DarlaD. Tb espero q sejamos amigas.

**Nayome Isuy**- Ai está o , nada contra o Kouga, mas ele é irritante, só que curcial pra minha fanfic...vcs ainda vão odialo muito hahaha, pobre Kouga... sim, sim...eles dormiram abraçadinho, fofo naum? adoro fazer cenas asim, ainda verão muitas... o q achou das cenas desse cap?

Bom, obrigada a todos pelos comentarios...fikem com o outro capitulo...e naum me matem quando terminarem de le-lo...

Bjos DarlaD


	5. capitulo 4 Juntos?

**Capitulo 4 – Juntos?**

Kagome sentou-se cansada. Havia limpado dois quartos, trocado as toalhas, colocado os lençóis para lavar, varrido o quintal, passado o pano no saguão, passado cera nos moveis da sala principal, limpado a sala da Tv e encerado as escadas.   
-Nossa... – Gemeu Sango que havia trabalhado um pouco mais.   
-Meu Deus – gemeu Miroku sentando-se, ele também trabalhara bastante.   
-Ate que enfim, acabou – falou Inuyasha sentando-se também.

Os quatro haviam passado a tarde trabalhando, era o dia de faxina e duas garotas que iam ajudar faltaram, pois acabaram pegando uma pneumonia na noite anterior.   
Kagome deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sango.   
-Ai, o dia ta tão lindo, mas gastei todas a minhas forças aqui.   
-Nem me fale! – falou Sango – Pelo menos teremos folga neste sábado.– falou sorrindo – duas folgas seguidas.   
-Também, trabalhamos hoje mais do que a semana toda! – comentou Miroku   
-É mesmo – concordou Sango.

Kagome usou todas as forças para levantar do sofá.   
-Bom, eu vou dormir, estou morta. – falou sorrindo.   
-Eu também vou – falou Inuyasha levantando-se – estou cansado.   
-Você vem Sango?   
-Ai... – comentou Sango preguiçosa. – Não.   
-Bem que eu pensei.

Kagome deu meia volta e começou a subir as escadas, Inuyasha a seguiu. Sango e Miroku sorriram, aqueles dois estavam diferentes, o que havia acontecido.   
Kagome e Inuyasha não trocavam muitas palavras um com o outro, sempre ficavam envergonhados quando estavam por perto e era raro quererem ficar sozinhos. Por que aquilo? Vergonha talvez, nunca se sabe o que se passa na mente de alguém apaixonado...   
Kagome ia entrando em seu quarto quando sentiu a mão de Inuyasha tocar-lhe o pulso, virou-se, o coração batia como nunca.   
-Sim?   
-Eu... Queria acabar com esse clima horrível que está entre nós.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, umedece os lábios com a língua antes de falar.   
-E o que pretende fazer? Pra acabar com esse clima – falou.

Inuyasha tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente.   
-Isso...

Quando Kagome percebeu, podia sentir a respiração de Inuyasha em seu rosto, aproximando-se cada vez mais, sorriu. Sentiu os lábios dele selarem os seus delicadamente e logo o beijo se intensificar.

--

Rin permanecia sentada no banco, lia um livro, mas sua mente não prestava atenção na historia, nem mesmo nas palavras, na verdade, sua mente estava realmente longe dali.   
-Sesshomaru... – sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Era muito difícil um namora a distancia, principalmente quando era as escondidas. Por que isso? Sesshomaru fazia direito, e sabia que era crime um maior namorar uma menor, pelo menos com certas intimidades, o que faziam não era um crime, mas poderia prejudicar sua carreira, ele não se importava, já pedira pra que contassem a todos, para que saíssem as ruas, mas ela não concordava. Podia não ser nada de mais, mas se aquilo prejudicasse de alguma forma Sesshomaru, nunca iria se perdoar, alem do mais, seus pais certamente não gostariam nada disso. Mas aquilo era por poço tempo, afinal, só precisava completar 16 anos, afinal, muitas jovens casavam com 16, qual seria o problema de namorar?   
Faltavam apenas alguns meses...

--

Kagome acordou com dores em todo o corpo, seus músculos doíam. Pelo menos poderiam aproveitar a dia, não é? Quando desceu encontrou todos sentados no sofá, planejando o que fazer.   
-Nada que precise se mover muito – disse Sango   
-Vamos a praia? – perguntou Miroku   
-Não! – disse Sango – precisa carregar coisas, andar e se formos nadar o jogar algo ficaremos ainda mais doloridos, e ainda tem a volta...   
-Que tal dar uma volta no shopping? – perguntou Rin   
-Não! – falaram Inuyasha e Miroku   
-Andaremos muitos, carregaremos compras e eu não acho divertido – falou Miroku   
-Então o que? – perguntou Sago.

Kagome sentou-se no sofá, viu Inuyasha olha-la e sorrir, sorriu de volta.   
-Que tal um cinema? – perguntou Kagome – ficaremos sentado, assistiremos um filme, comeremos besteira e podemos bagunçar também...   
-Gostei – disse Rin   
-Eu tembem – falou Miroku.   
-Achei legal – disse Sango   
-E você Inuyasha? – perguntou Rin – o que achou?

Inuyasha olhou Kagome, seus olhos violetas a olhava profundamente. Kagome sentiu o rosto corar, o que aqueles olhos tinham?   
-"tima idéia – falou e sorriu maliciosamente.

Kagome corou ainda mais, tentando disfarçar. Rin riu baixo notando o clima, Miroku e Sango discutiam sobre qual filme assistir.

--

-Eu vou querer pipoca. – disse Sango   
-Eu também! – falou Kagome   
-Quero coca! – disse Rin   
-Eu também – falaram Kagome e Sango   
-Eu quero chocolate! – disse Rin   
-Eu também! – falaram novamente Kagome e Sango   
-Nossa, como gastam... – comentou Miroku   
-O que? – perguntou Sango já com raiva   
-Nada Sango-chan – falou sorrindo   
-Certo... – disse desconfiada.

A balconista olhava para o barulhento grupo paciente, quando iriam decidir?   
Os cinco, após um bom tempo, entraram pra ver o filme. Rin e Sango sentaram juntas pra fofocar, Miroku aproveitou para sentar ao lado de Sango, logo depois Inuyasha e Kagome.   
O filme começou e Kagome pode sentir um mão tocar-lhe os cabelos delicadamente, virou-se e viu Inuyasha, que sorria-lhe. Sentiu o rosto corar.   
-O que foi? – perguntou baixinho.

Ele continuou sorrindo, mas agora passava a tocar o rosto da garota, descendo pro pescoço e indo para os lábios. Aproximou-se do ouvido da jovem, o que a fez estremecer.   
-Quero um beijo – disse sedutoramente.

Kagome vermelha, com os olhos fechados sentindo a respiração do rapaz em seu pescoço não assimilou o pedido no inicio, logo de sua boca, saiu um fino fio de voz:   
-Aqui? Agora?   
-É – disse

Inuyasha delicadamente beijou o pescoço da jovem, que sentia corpo tremer e o rosto queimar, uma boa sensação tomava conta de seu corpo. Inuyasha foi beijando-lhe ate os lábios, onde se deliciou do gosto de tais, era algo tão bom beija-la, sentir a pele macia, os lábios doces.   
-Minha Kagome... – sussurrou

Kagome retribuía o beijo docemente, beijando-lhe os lábios e explorando-lhe a boca.   
Sango e Rin que notaram a cena, sorriam satisfeitas, haviam notado a atração que os dois tinham e sentiam-se felizes por terem se dado bem.   
Miroku não se importava com a cena, estava feliz pelos dois, mas preferia observara doce Sango que conversava com Rin e assistia ao filme. Fazia tempo que Miroku se interessava pela jovem, mas ou menos um ano, mas nunca tentara nada, havia mãos bobas sim, mas nada que realmente significasse para ele, a não ser aquela dança.   
Miroku tocou-lhe a mão delicadamente, e Sango sentiu o corpo arrepiar, fechou os olhos por um instante e depois voltou a ver o filme. Olhou pra Miroku sim, ele a olhava e sorria e depois olhava ao filme. Sentia-se confusa perto dele, uma forte atração, um tremor, o coração rápido... Tudo era muito estranho e confuso.   
Mas ele lhe confundia, não tentava nada e depois lhe passava a mão, era tudo muito estranho, tinha medo de se arriscar. Sorriu por ainda sentir a mão dele na sua

--

Os cincos saíram do cinema. Sango, Rin e Miroku caminhavam na frente propositalmente para deixar Kagome e Inuyasha sozinhos.   
-Eles estão andando mais rápido de propósito – falou Kagome sorrindo   
-Pelo menos podemos ficar sozinhos... – Inuyasha falou retribuindo o sorriso.   
-É.

Inuyasha olhou Kagome e tocou-lhe a mão entrelaçando com a sua. Kagome sorriu alegre.

--

Chegaram finalmente na pensão, Rin foi para o seu quarto, Sango foi para o seu e Miroku fez o mesmo, Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram parados em frente do quarto da moça.   
-Adorei o dia.   
-É, assistimos três sessões de filmes diferentes, andamos pela praia e fomos a uma lanchonete... Acho que foi legal.   
-É... Mas foi bom por termos ficado juntos... O dia inteiro – falou sorrindo.   
-Essa parte foi legal também – falou brincando.

Kagome riu, Inuyasha a olhou, tinha certeza estar vermelho, e agradecia por a iluminação ser bem fraca ali. Aproximou-se da jovem e beijou-lhe os lábios.   
-Tchau – disse.   
-Tchau – falou Kagome.

Foi então que notaram estarem de mãos dadas.   
Separaram-se soltando as mãos e Kagome entrou no quarto. Foi neste momento que Sango pulou em seu encontro.   
-Desde quando estão juntos? – perguntou   
-Não estamos "juntos" só... Juntos – falou achando a frase extremamente idiota.   
-Desde quando?   
-Hoje...ou semana passada...Bom, ouve um primeiro beijo...e um segundo ontem   
-Ontem?   
-É...   
-Quando foi o primeiro.   
-Ah, isso eu não conto...   
-Por que?   
-Porque é o meu segredo...   
-Kagome! – falou Sango reprovando a atitude.   
-E teve hoje – falou sorrindo.   
-Isso significa três vezes... Vocês estão namorando?   
-Não! – Falou decidida - Não. – fez uma pausa - Não? – perguntou por fim   
-Não sei... Quer dizer, parecia hoje... Ai, estavam tão lindos.

Kagome sorriu, realmente pareciam namorados? Quem sabe...

--

O dia era claro e calmo, o vento soprava suavemente, sussurrando doces palavras, os olhos liam palavras, o céu lhe protegia, o sorriso nos lábios, a graça dos movimentos e a delicadeza com que virava a pagina, concentrada na leitura, tudo isso, fascinava quem olhava e tornava a jovem ainda mais bonita nos olhos dos outros.   
Duas mãos delicadamente tocaram seu rosto, tampando-lhe a visão. Kagome delicadamente tocou as mãos, tentando reconhece-las. Sentiu aquele perfume forte que sempre lhe deixava bêbada, sorriu, o coração aos pulos.   
-Inuyasha... – Falou delicadamente torcendo para ser ele   
-Acertou – falou o jovem ao seu ouvido assim que retirara suas mãos do rosto da jovem – o que está lendo?   
-"Um estranho no espelho" – falou sorrindo.

Kagome sentiu Inuyasha passar as mãos em volta de sua cintura, abraçando-a e fazendo-a ficar mais perto dele. Sorriu feliz.   
A jovem tentou voltar a leitura, em vão, ele lhe distraia, não conseguia mais se concentrar, ora fechava os olhos para poder senti-lo melhor, ora tentava ler, mas nunca passava do mesmo parágrafo. Por fim fechou o livro.   
Inuyasha sorriu e começou a brincar com os cabelos da jovem. Kagome adora as sensações de tê-lo por perto e fechava os olhos para senti-lo ainda melhor. Sentiu ele tocar-lhe o rosto, e logo após tocar seus lábios fazendo-a estremecer.   
Entreabriu os lábios, e Inuyasha puxou-lhe para mais perto, selando seus lábios nos dela. Sentimentos e sensações confusas e impossíveis de se passar para palavras começaram a brotar na alma, no coração dos dois, nada mais existia, só eles e aquele momento. Somente o beijo.

--

Rin desligou o telefone, estava bastante feliz, passara quase duas horas conversando com Sesshomaru, e falara-lhe do relacionamento dele com Kagome. O namorado parecia ter ficado feliz com a noticia. Namorado, sorriu olhando para um anel em seu dedo. Da ultima vez que ele estivera na cidade lhe comprara isso, representada o amor, o respeito e tudo que um tinha e sentia pelo outro.   
Desceu as escadas feliz, encontrou Kagome, sentada em um banco, sozinha, com o pensamento longe.   
-Kagome? – chamou, nada – Kagome?

A jovem levantou a cabeça, realmente não havia visto Rin. Rin Sorriu-lhe e Kagome retribuiu. Rin sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e a olhou por um tempo.   
-O que foi Kagome?   
-Nada... – falou sorrindo   
-Vai, fala. – pediu Rin   
-É que... Eu estou confusa.   
-Com o que?   
-Inuyasha... Eu não sei se isso que temos... Na verdade eu não sei nem o que temos.   
-Vocês não estão namorando?   
-Não ate onde eu sei.

Rin sorriu.   
-Por que não pergunta pra ele?   
-Eu? Não!   
-Por que não?   
-Eu, eu sei lá... Pode não estarmos e eu acabar estragando tudo.   
-Bom, se o que vocês tem, não importa o que seja, vai quebrar tão fácil... Então não é nada muito resistente, como amor ou sei lá o que.   
-Mas... Ai, eu não sei.   
-Você sabe minha opinião.   
-Obrigada.   
-Não foi nada – falou levantando-se – Agora sorria e vamos procurar os outros... hoje é domingo, deveríamos aproveitar, sei lá, ir na Nox's.   
-Nos's?   
-Ah, você não conhece... Acho melhor a Sango lhe explicar, ele conhece bem o lugar.

Kagome sorriu pra Rin e ambas foram procurar Sango.

--

Kagome olhou-se, estava linda, uma calça jeans justa e bonita. Uma linda blusa preta, que se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo, os longos cabelos soltos e naturais. Kagome colocou algumas mechas de seu cabelo atrás da orelha para não atrapalha-la na hora de dançar.   
Desceu as escadas, no andar de baixo já se encontrava Sango e Inuyasha. Kagome sentiu seu rosto queimar de leve com os olhares dele, mas não se importou.   
-Você está linda prima – falou sorrindo.   
-Obrigada Sango.   
-Não é Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango

Kagome olhou a prima com reprovação, tinha vontade de mata-la.   
-É sim, ela está linda – falou sorrindo sedutoramente.

Kagome sorriu embaraçada.   
Não demorou muito para Miroku e Rin apareceram.

--

Kagome entrou na boate, pelo que Sango havia lhe falado era muito segura, e a maioria que aparecia tinha em torno de 15 a 18 anos.   
Era um local escuro, com luzes coloridas na pista, tinha dois andares, o de baixo para dançar e o de cima ficava o bar e as mesas. Subiram as escadas e procuraram algo para beber, apenas Miroku bebeu bebida alcoólica, Inuyasha tinha que dirigir depois e nenhuma das meninas tinham mais de 18. Kagome e Sango tinham 16 e Rin ainda 15.   
-Vamos dançar? – perguntou Inuyasha a Kagome.   
-Sim – respondeu ela sorrindo.

De mãos dadas, os dois desceram pra pista de dança. Não demorou muito para Rin, Sango e Miroku verem de cima os dois aos beijos na pista.

--

Sango chegou na pista, tinha um copo em uma mão.   
-Sango, você está bebendo?   
-Só um pouquinho – falou sorrindo – Miroku pegou pra mim.   
-Um dia ele ainda vai ser preso – falou Inuyasha rindo – e você também – falou.   
-Só viemos dançar, Rin encontrou um conhecido, mas daqui a pouco vem se juntar a nos. – falava Sango.   
-Certo – falou Kagome.

A jovem sentiu Inuyasha passar o braço pelo seu ombro. Sorriu, Miroku e Sango também.   
-Vamos dançar então? – perguntou Miroku a Sango   
-Claro – falou sorrindo.

Os dois começaram a dançar, Kagome ia se juntar a eles, quando Inuyasha a puxou e beijou-lhe ardentemente o lábio, fazendo Kagome sentir as pernas falharem e o coração pular forte. Inuyasha abraçou-a, como se soubesse que ela não se agüentava nas próprias pernas.

--

Todos chegaram em casa cansados, o corpo todo dolorido de tanto dançar. Sango soltou um longo bocejo e começou a subir as escadas, olhou para Kagome, ela não se movia, parecia pensativa.   
-Kagome, você não vem?   
-Ah... Vou daqui a pouco – falou sorrindo

Rin que também subia a escada olhou para Kagome.   
-É, vamos então Sango, Miroku – falo rapidamente.

Sango a olhou, confusa no inicio, mas rapidamente falou:   
-É, vamos Miroku.   
-O que? Eu vou ficar aqui um pouquinho e...   
-Não vai não – falou puxando-o.

Os três sumiram, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome sozinhos. Inuyasha sorriu.   
-Estamos sozinhos agora... Você quer ir dormir ou... – falou aproximando-se e entrelaçando os braços na cintura de Kagome – quer aproveitar o resto da noite – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.   
-Inuyasha eu queria...   
-O que? – perguntou enquanto tocava o rosto da jovem.

Kagome deixou-se levar e Inuyasha a beijou intensamente, separaram-se ainda sem saber como simples beijos podiam ser tão bons?   
-O que você queria falar? – perguntou Inuyasha sorrindo pra jovem   
-Eu... Eu – Kagome percebera que seu rosto ficara rubro – Eu queria saber... O que é isso que nós temos? Isso que sentimos.   
-Eu... – Inuyasha afastou-se – Eu não sei ao certo Kagome, eu só gosto de ficar com você, te beijar e... Conversa.   
-Eu também... Só que, nós somos o que exatamente? Assim, um do outro?   
-Onde você quer chegar?   
-Eu quero saber se o que temos tem futuro. É só curtição, ou algo mais...   
-Você que namorar? – perguntou sem olha-la nos olhos.   
-Eu não sei... Acho que sim.

Inuyasha soltou um longo suspiro, essa não, era aquilo que temia, não estava pronto para um novo relacionamento, não depois dela, precisava de um tempo. Olhou para Kagome, os olhos fugiam do olhar dela em vão.   
-Eu... não sei se quero namorar, quer dizer, eu adoro você e tudo mais, só que...   
-Não precisa terminar – falou lagrimas nos olhos – nós dois é só curtição.   
-Podemos continuar saindo juntos, eu adoro ficar com você, mas...   
-Você não quer namorar, eu entendi.

Kagome começou a subir as escadas, os olhos encharcados, foi quando sentiu a mão dele em seu braço, não iria chorar, não na frente dele. Virou-se lentamente, ela a olhava tristemente.   
-Eu não quero nada serio agora, eu falo serio que adoraria continuar saindo com você, mas saindo com outras pessoas também.   
-Eu entendo... Agora com licença, eu preciso ir dormir.

Kagome sentou-se e foi para seu quarto, apesar da tristeza, nenhuma lagrima foi derramada naquela noite.

----------

**espero q tenha gostado dos capitulos, por favos não me matem pelo q acabem de fazer.... mas foi nescessario...**

**Espero que continuem lendo a finc e espero que estejam gostando**

**espero comentarios.**

**Bjos DarlaD**


	6. capitulo 5 O luau

Capitulo 5 – O luau 

_A vida é feita de momentos, e a momentos, que nós preferíamos esquecer, que nos arrependemos e gostaríamos que nunca houvesse acontecido. _

_Mas a vida é assim, uma simples escolha pode ter varias conseqüências, às vezes boas, às vezes não..._

O dia era lindo, poucas nuvens, e todas brancas e pequenas, como algodões, o céu limpo e azul, muito belo. Os raios de sol tocavam ternamente o rosto dos homens, aquecendo suas almas, tornando tudo mais belo.

As duas jovens permaneciam a olhar o dia pela janela, suspirando em pequenos intervalos de tempo, sentindo-se as únicas a não aproveitarem aquela bela manha de férias.

- Ai, como gostaria de estar na praia... – comentou Kagome escorada ao balcão.

- Prisioneiras, somos prisioneiras! – falava Sango – Não é justo!

- Bua... – chorava Kagome

Foi nesta instante que ouviram o ranger dos degraus da escada, as duas viraram-se por um instante, querendo saber quem descia, Kagome logo virou a cara, não queria vê-lo.

Inuyasha observou Kagome virar o rosto, sentiu-se péssimo, não queria que ela ficasse com raiva ou magoada, mas não estava pronto, nem pra ela.

- Oi... – falou aproximando-se das duas.

- Oi Inuyasha – disse Sango alegre.

- Não está com ressaca...

- Cala a boca! Quer que minha mãe descubra? – falou beliscando o rapaz. – Eu bebi pouco, e Miroku ficou com medo depois do que você falou...- disse suspirando.

- Acordaram cedo? Não estão com sono?- perguntou tentando olhar para o rosto de Kagome. Gostaria de saber se ela chorara, não queria aquilo.

- É. Acho que estamos nos acostumando a passar a noite em claro – falou rindo.

Viram Rin descer as escadas.

- Isso era hora de acordar Rin? – falou Inuyasha brincalhão.

- Isso é hora de acordar Inuyasha? – falou Rin. – para sua informação acordei 8 horas... Não meio dia como você.

Inuyasha fechou a cara emburrado. Logo viram Miroku descer correndo, parando em frente ao grupo.

- Oi! – falou sorrindo.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou Sango curiosa

- Nada...Eu só estou feliz... Não posso?

- Quando está feliz, significa que aprontou alguma.

- Por que pensa assim de mim?

- Por que você é assim...

Miroku sorriu.

- Então nós vamos?

- Pra onde? – perguntou Rin

- Claro que vamos! – falou Sango

- Pra onde? – Rin voltou a perguntar.

- Que bom! – comentou Miroku – Você já falou com sua mãe e tudo...

- Já.

- Ei! – gritou Rin – Alguém poderia me explicar pra onde vamos?

- Você não sabe? – perguntou Sango

- Não é obvio? – falou Rin sarcástica.

- Eu também não sei – falou Inuyasha.

- Bom, eu explico – falou Sango – kouga nos convidou para um luau na praia e...

- Kouga?! – gruiu Inuyasha – Eu não vou.

- Certo – disse sorrindo – e você Rin?

- Eu vou – falou sorrindo – Adoro as festas de Kouga

- Certo, então vão, eu, Miroku, Rin e Kagome.

- O que? – perguntou Inuyasha – a Kagome vai?

- Vai... Falei com ela hoje de manhã e ela disse que ia.

- Eu não acredito! – falou olhando para a jovem, que se recusava a mostrar seu rosto.

- Por que não? – perguntou ainda sem olha-lo.

- Já vai correr atrás de Kouga?

- Algum problema? – falou virando-se pra o rapaz, Inuyasha notara tristeza, mas nenhum sinal de lagrimas, apenas os olhos encharcados, mas nenhuma lagrima escorria – Que eu saiba, não somos nada, sou livre para ir a onde quiser.

Kagome saiu de trás do balcão e subiu as escadas, Inuyasha foi atrás.

--

Apenas quando Kagome abrira a porta de seu quarto que Inuyasha conseguiu alcança-la.

- Kagome, espera! – falou tocando-lhe o braço e segurando-a.

- Me solta! – falou irritada puxando o braço.

- O que você tem?

- O que eu tenho? Você não aceita ficar comigo e agora fica com ciúmes do Kouga e pergunta o que eu tenho?

- Ciúmes? Eu não tenho ciúmes!

- Então o que foi aquilo?

- Eu não gosto dele e você sabe disso.

- O problema é seu.

- Você vai pro luau?

- Vou. – disse decidida.

- Vai correr atrás dele?

- Eu não corro atrás de ninguém. Mas se ele decidir falar comigo, não tenho porque impedir.

- O que é isso, uma vingança?

- Não Inuyasha, não é uma vingança.

Kagome entrou no quarto.

--

Kagome olhou-se no espelho, era estranho ir de biquíni numa festa, se bem que era um luau. Amarrou a canga na cintura e colocou uma blusa branca por cima, sem manga. Olhou-se no espelho, simples, mas bonita.

Sango também estava assim, e linda. Pegaram um casaco, caso sentissem frio, e desceram as escadas, encontraram Rin e Miroku esperando.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sango.

- Não, ainda falta Inuyasha – disse Miroku.

Kagome o olhou curiosa.

- Mas eu pensei que Inuyasha não ai. – falou

- É, parece que ele mudou de idéia.

Inuyasha desceu e eles foram embora, Kagome meio chateada, não conseguia evitar, tinha raiva da atitude de Inuyasha

--

Kagome desceu do carro e não demorou muito para Kouga aparecer.

- Justamente quem eu esperava - falou sorrindo - doce Kagome

Kagome sorriu, apesar de não estar feliz.

- Obrigada Kouga, você é muito gentil.

- Não é nada alem da verdade.

Kagome sorriu novamente, Kouga conseguia fazer ela esquecer de seus problemas.

- Quer dançar? Ainda me deve uma dança...

- Claro.

Kagome foi pra pista e dança, improvisada, que haviam feito a lado das caixas de som. Inuyasha irritado viu-a se afastar.

--

Kagome e Kouga dançavam quando Rin e Miroku aproximaram-se. Kagome sorriu e abraçou Miroku, estava encabulada pelos olhares de Kouga. Kouga não gostou muito de ver Kagome se abraçar com Miroku e começar a dança com ele.

Rin achou muito divertido, Kagome e Miroku pareciam doía malucos, misturando balé, com hip hop e depois dançando juntos e depois separados. E era ainda mais divertido ver Kouga com ciúmes tentando se controlar. Sinceramente, controlava-se para não rir.

Logo saiu da pista, Kagome ficou, e Sango juntou-se a prima.

Já Inuyasha, permanecia sentado, não aproveitava a festa, apenas observava Kouga passar a mão pela cintura da Kagome enquanto dançavam, ou tocar-lhe a mão. Ciúmes? Talvez sim, mas nunca iria admitir.

Levantou-se irritado atrás de algo para beber.

Encontrou Rin conversando no celular num lugar mais afastado, com quem falaria? Encontrou um local com bebidas e pegou uma cerveja, sentou-se do lado da fogueira, sem deixar de olhar Kagome de longe.

--

- Estou numa festa – falou sorrindo

- Numa segunda? – perguntou o rapaz do outro lado da linha.

- Estamos de férias, esqueceu?

- Não... Mesmo assim. Onde?

- Na praia, Kouga está dando a festa.

- Meu irmão está ai?

- Sim.

- Daqui a pouco vamos nos ver, vou ter que ir ai tira-lo da cadeia de novo. – falou brincando.

- Talvez sim.

- Como assim? Ele está mesmo querendo brigar com Kouga?

- Kouga está dançando com Kagome... E Inuyasha está morrendo de ciúmes.

- Por que ele não dança com Kagome?

- Kagome está com raiva dele.

- Ah... Deve ter feito algo...

- É, mais ou menos...

- Bom, vamos parar de falar no meu irmão... E você? Estou morrendo de saudades...

- Eu também...

- Bom, volte a festa... Não fica aqui falando com um adulto chato...

- Preferia estar com você...

- Acredito... Certo, eu tenho que desligar, um beijo.

- Outro. Eu te amo...

- Também te amo.

Rin desligou o celular, estava vermelha, sabia, mas adorava ouvir a voz dele, era muito difícil ter um namoro a distancia, principalmente quando era escondido, mas valia a pena.

Começou a andar e viu Inuyasha, bebendo e olhando para Kagome, decidiu sentar ao seu lado.

- Por que não aceitou namorar ela? – perguntou

- Não quero compromisso.

- Mas pelo menos não ficaria com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Certo... Ela ta com um pouco de raiva, se sente uma idiota, mas logo passa e vocês podem "curtir" com antes. Por que não aproveita a festa?

- Feh!

Rin levantou-se e foi procurar algo que não fosse alcoólico pra beber, não estava afim e uma ressaca.

--

Kagome dança com Kouga, agora já achava que havia sido dura de mais com Inuyasha, tudo bem ele não querer nada serio, ainda assim poderiam ficar juntos de vez em quando, talvez fosse melhor, ela havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento.

Falaria com ele.

Afastou-se de Kouga e saiu da pista. Seria melhor falar logo...

- Inuyasha... – falou aproximando-se amavelmente.

- O que você quer?

- Calma... Eu só quero...

- Não precisa falar nada – falou Inuyasha se levantando – eu já vi você com Kouga, sei que está fazendo de propósito, quer me magoar...

- Do que está falando?

- Não diga nada, não deixarei fazer isso de novo...

- De novo?

- Eu vou embora...

Inuyasha começou a caminhar, meio sem equilíbrio, Kagome foi atrás.

- Do que está falando? Como assim de novo? De onde tirou essa historia.

- Chega! Eu vi você com Kouga, não está feliz?

- Eu não estava fazendo nada!

- Não, só se esfregando com ele na minha frente!

- Eu pensei que pudesse sair com quem eu quisesse, não somos namorados.

- Vai jogar isso na minha cara? Essa é sua desculpa? Ótimo, vingue-se de mim!

- Você é louco ou o que? – gritou indo embora.

Como Inuyasha poderia ser tão idiota? Ela ainda queria vir pedir desculpas, então era assim que ele queria? Ele poder sair com quem quisesse, mas ela não?

Inuyasha sentou-se, tinha certeza que havia bebido demais. Parecia que tudo rodava. Mas quem ela pensava que era, fazendo ele sofrer tudo de novo? Agindo com se fosse...

--

Rin vira tudo, e achara que nada estava saindo como deveria, ate sentia-se um pouco culpada por aquilo, mas o que havia com Inuyasha?

- Por que ele disse aquelas coisas?

--

Sango e Miroku pararam de dançar, talvez dançar e beber não fosse uma boa idéia, mas Sango estava tonta, Miroku decidiu ajuda-la, não havia bebido, pois iria dirigir depois, e a ultima coisa que queria era Sango e os outros em perigo por causa de sua irresponsabilidade.

Sentaram-se, Sango não parava de rir. Era engraçado vê-la assim, era raro Sango passar do limite. Sango abraçou-se ao rapaz, o que o fez corar.

- Eu gosto de você. – falou sorrindo

- Eu também gosto muito de você.

- Não, não assim! Eu realmente gosto de você. – disse, o rosto rubro, Miroku não podia dizer se era vergonha ou bebedeira.

Quando viu, Sango estava muito perto, não queria aproveita-se dela, mas nem ao menos conseguia se mover.

- Eu te amo Miroku – falou Sango ao ouvido do rapaz – desde a primeira vez, eu sempre te amei...

Miroku sentiu a felicidade entra em seu corpo com aquelas palavras. Logo sentiu os lábios de Sango sobre os seus, e não pensou que algo poderia ser melhor, beijaram-se, um beijo muito esperado, muito aguardado por ambos, não com mão bobas ou brincadeiras, um beijo carinhoso e respeitoso. Um beijo que humildemente tentava expressar tudo que eles sentiram.

Apenas um beijo, apenas isso...

--

Kagome permanecia triste, tentando segurar as lagrimas em seus olhos, olhava para o mar tristemente, como Inuyasha podia ter dito todas aquelas coisas? Como poderá ser tão insensível?

- O que foi gatinha? – perguntou um rapaz abraçando-a, Kagome virou-se vendo os olhos azuis de Kouga.

- Nada... – disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza na voz.

- Diz o que é...

- Não é nada, já disse.

- Certo, se não quer falar...

Kouga abraçou-se a Kagome, ela sem saber direito o que fazer, deixou-se abraçar, sentindo o calor dos baços de Kouga.

- Você é linda – falou o rapaz sorrindo

- Obrigada...

Kagome sentiu que Kouga tocava-lhe o rosto, e levantou-o para olha-lo. Ele acariciava-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos, sorriu vermelha. Quando notou, já podia sentir os lábios deles sobre os seus, beijaram-se, mas Kagome não sabia explicar, pois não era nada muito mágico, apesar de Kouga ser carinho e beijar bem, não era como com Inuyasha, não tinha um sentimento por parte dela.

Separaram-se, Kagome afastou-se olhando pro chão.

- Não deveríamos... – antes de continuar, viu que Inuyasha os observava, não de muito longe.

Inuyasha saiu andando, ela não sabia o que fazer.

--

Todos voltaram para casa, Miroku não conseguia tirar da mente o beijo de Sango, a garota dormia docemente ao seu lado, teve que leva-la nos braços ate seu quarto, o que não lhe chateou nem um pouco.

Rin, cansada, foi para seu quarto, Inuyasha estava indo pro se, quando Kagome o chamou.

- O que foi? – falou, nem pareciam bêbado, estava bem sóbrio, na verdade.

- Eu queria conversar...

- Mas eu não.

- Inuyasha, me escuta! Eu agi mal com você hoje, fiquei com raiva e...

- Vingou-se de mim.

- Não! Eu não pretendia...Eu só queria esquecer de você.

- Beijar Kouga é uma ótima forma.

- Eu não tinha planejado, aconteceu.

- Não importa, sabe por que? Porque doeu do mesmo jeito. Eu o odeio, e ver você com ele foi horrível.

- Eu não...

- Pare! Nada do que falar vai ajudar. Não deveríamos ter nos envolvido.

Kagome olhou pra baixo, as lagrimas queriam sair, mas ela não permitia, prometera pra si mesma que não choraria por homem, mas por que era tão difícil cumprir uma simples promessa?

Inuyasha foi embora, e ela ficou sozinha, naquela enorme sala, sem chorar, mas sentindo seu coração ainda mais pesado por não derramar sua angustia e dor nas lagrimas.

_Não somos nós que decidimos se aquele momento deveria ou não acontecer, ele apenas acontece, nossas escolhas nos levaram a ele, e nada podemos evitar. _

_O que nos resta então?_

_Nada. _

_Devemos apenas seguir em frente, e tentar aprender com os momentos, tanto tristes como felizes, pois não são esses momentos que nos definem, e sim, o que aprendemos com eles. _

----------

oi

bo,m estou eu de volta com um novo capitulo....

bem, dessa vez, só a Kassie-chan comentou, mas tudo bem.... espero q quem tenha lido, tenha gostado....

Kassie, tks pelo comentario, é, o Inuyasha é um pode fazer isso...certo, agora vc vai querer me matar, e certamente matar o Kouga e o Inuyasha...masnaum faça isso, ok, naum se mata com a cadeia hj, deixe pra amanhã....

Bem, espero q tenham gostado do cap...

Milhares de beijos a todos....

Darla D


	7. capirulo 6: sombras do passado

**Capitulo 6 – Sombras do passado**

Sango saiu da cozinha, entrando na sala, viu Kagome no balcão bastante pensativa, foi ate ela, tocou a cabeça levemente, está doida, não apenas pela ressaca, que era horrível, mas também pela bronca que acabara de receber de sua mãe. Sabia que não deveria ter passado dos limites, nem sabia por que bebera tanto, mas naquele momento tudo que queria era uma aspirina.  
-Oi Kagome – falou sorrindo para a prima, ate sorrir doía-lhe a cabeça.  
-Ah... Oi... – disse a outra sem muita animação.

Sango sorriu, sentindo cabeça doer novamente. Fora proibida de ir dormir, segundo sua mãe, teria que trabalhar e lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos.  
-Como foi? – perguntou Kagome referindo-se a sua tia ter descoberto que a filha bebia nas festas.  
-Bom, fora o fato de minha orelhar e minha cabeça doerem por uns três dias e eu ficar de castigo ate os 40, ta tudo ótimo – falou sorrindo, tocou a cabeça – lógico que essa ressaca não ajuda em nada.  
-Você bebeu muito, Miroku teve que te carregar ate o quarto.

Sango sentiu o rosto corar, soltou um meio sorriso pra prima lembrando-se do beijo que havia dado em Miroku na noite anterior. O que aconteceria, provavelmente havia feito a maior burrada de sua vida. Agora não teria nenhuma chance com o rapaz. O pior que aquilo lhe deixara ainda mais confusa, e por que não, apaixonada. Estaria apaixonada?  
-Sango? – chamou Kagome despertando a garota de seus pensamentos – Tudo bem?  
-Claro... E você, quer dizer, o lance com o Inuyasha.

Kagome baixou os olhos tristemente.  
-Ele ainda não quer namorar, não é?  
-Ah se fosse só isso... – falou melancólica – Acontece que ontem... Kouga, bem, Kouga me beijou.

Sango olhou espantada pra prima.  
-Kouga?  
-É. – falou sem muita emoção.  
-E?  
-Inuyasha nos viu.

Sango não pode deixar de sentir pena da prima. E também de Inuyasha, o relacionamento deles era realmente muito confuso.  
-Miroku e eu os beijamos ontem à noite – falou mudando de assunto.

--

Miroku permanecia deitado na cama quando Inuyasha entrou, irritado, o jovem de longos cabelos escuros jogou algo que segurava no chão e deitou-se em sua cama, totalmente irritado.  
Miroku saiu de suas lembranças com Sango e levantou-se olhando para o amigo.  
-O que foi? – falou com pouca paciência pela a interrupção do amigo.  
-Nada! – falou Inuyasha zangado.

Miroku notou então que a expressão do amigo era séria.  
-O que houve Inuyasha? – falou calma e esperando pacientemente que o amigo que contasse.  
-Já disse que não é nada! – irritou-se Inuyasha virando-se na cama.

Miroku suspirou fundo, levantou-se e ficou a olhar o amigo.  
-Pare de me olhar! – mandou Inuyasha irritado.  
-Então diga o que está havendo.  
-Já disse que não está acontecendo nada! – berrou  
-Claro que está seu idiota! – gritou Miroku de volta – Eu conheço você, e quero que me diga logo o que há!  
-Não vou falar porcaria nenhuma e você não vai me obrigar! – Disse Inuyasha sentando-se na cama

Miroku não respondeu, e com um olhar calmo, porem preocupado, ficou a fitá-lo, Inuyasha desviou o olhar de Miroku desviando-o para o chão.  
-Inuyasha...  
-Kagome. – disse Inuyasha, sem tirar os olhos do chão, sentindo-os encherem de lagrimas, mas segurando-as firmemente.  
-O que houve?  
-Ontem, eu a vi beijando Kouga.  
-Ela é livre pra fazer o que bem entender, você mesmo deu-lhe essa liberdade.  
-Não essa a questão, ela estava me traindo, por vingança!  
-Como ela poderia estar lhe traindo se vocês não tem nada?  
-Ela estava com Kouga pra se vingar da noite anterior, por que eu não quis namora-la.  
-Isso, você não quis namora-la. Inuyasha, deixe de ser egocêntrico, nem tudo gira ao seu redor, ela não queria se vingar!  
-Claro que queria! - berrou  
-Inuyasha, ela não é a Kikyou! – gritou Miroku.

Inuyasha desviou o olhar do chão para ver atentamente o rosto de Miroku, era a primeira vez em meses que ouvia aquele nome. E parecia que doía tanto quanto a ultima vez. Kikyou, a garota que lhe fez ir para aquele lugar. Inuyasha olhava com raiva pra Miroku pelo rapaz ter voltado a pronunciar aquele nome.  
-Ela é a Kagome. Não confunda as duas, quem vai sair perdendo é você.

Miroku saiu do quarto, odiava tocar naquele assunto com o amigo, mas era preciso, ele precisava esquecer Kikyou, precisava seguir em frente.

--

Miroku desceu as escadas, encontrando Sango e Kagome conversando no balcão, excitou por um momento, medo, talvez, o que aconteceria agora, ela lembrava-se do beijo? Fora importante pra ela também?  
Aproximou-se das duas jovens, Kagome o olhou com um sorriso, mas pelos seus olhos, Miroku podia saber que Kagome estava tudo, menos feliz.  
-Oi – disse calmo, olhando pras garotas, Sango em especial.  
-Oi... – disse Sango com um meio sorriso.  
-Oi – respondeu Miroku olhando-a, o que a fez corar.  
-Que gritos eram aqueles – perguntou Kagome fazendo Miroku a olhar.  
-Ah... Nada, eu e Inuyasha estávamos discutindo.  
-Pelo que? – perguntou interessada.  
-Nada. – disse Miroku, não queria piorar ainda mais situação entre Kagome e Inuyasha – bobagem nossa.  
-Certo.  
-É, certo. – falou Miroku voltando a olhar sango pelo canto do olho.

Kagome olhou para Miroku e em seguida para Sango. Sorriu, era bom ter um casal ali, animava um pouco as coisas. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo e depois desviaram os olhares.  
-Ok, eu vou ali, falar com Rin – falava Kagome o que chamou a atenção do casal – e depois... Sabe, a gente se fala.  
-Eu vou com você! – falou Sango rapidamente, não querendo ficar sozinha com Miroku.  
-Não, eu tenho que falar com ela, em particular. – disse sorrindo, já ao pé da escada. – então, eu vou.

Kagome subiu as escadas correndo, deixando os dois sozinhos. Sango virou-se para Miroku, o rosto rubro, era impressão sua ou ele estava embaraçado também.  
-Então... – começou.  
-É. – Miroku terminou.

Um longo silencio se apossou da sala, nenhum dos dois falava nada. Sango mordiscou a parti inferior do lábio, sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervosa, era uma espécie de marca, Miroku sorriu, sabia o que significava quando ela fazia isso.  
-Sobre ontem à noite... – começou Miroku, precisava saber o que ela achava, aquilo estava lhe matando por dentro.

Sango gemeu, acabou machucando o lábio. Miroku aproximou-se pra saber o que lhe causara dor.  
-O que ouve?  
-Nada, eu só... Mordi meu lábio – falou verificando se não sangrava

Quando Sango levantou o rosto, notou que Miroku encontrava-se muito perto. Podia senti calor de seu corpo, e sua respiração tocar levemente seu rosto corado. Não pode deixar de expressar um singelo sorriso. Miroku sem se conter tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente.  
-Eu não queria que pensasse que eu me aproveitei de suas condição ontem e...  
-Eu não pensei – cortou Sango, Miroku sorriu.  
-É bom que tudo fique claro.  
-Sim, é – dizia Sango já embriagada pelo perfume de Miroku, uma loção masculina, misturada ao másculo cheiro de seu corpo, era um perfume bom, muito bom. – Eu só queria... Deixar claro...  
-O que? – perguntou Miroku sem poder deixar de cheirar os cabelos de Sango, um doce aroma de rosas chegou a suas narinas, deixando-lhe estonteante.  
-Nada... – Falou Sango que já havia esquecido o que iria falar.  
-Certo...

Ambos não puderam mais se conter, então, delicadamente seus lábios se selaram, e puderam sentir os lábios tanto desejados, Miroku delicadamente adentrou sua língua na boca de Sango e amorosamente, aprofundou o beijo, cheio de sensações que eles sabiam não puder mais esquecer, nunca mais...

--

Inuyasha estava extremamente irritado com Miroku quando saiu do quarto, por que ele lhe lembrara de Kikyo? Se bem que não poderia dizer que a esqueceu, pois, fora graças a ela que Inuyasha acabara não aceitando o pedido de Kagome, podia se dizer que por medo de que Kagome fizesse o mesmo que Kikyou fez, e Kagome provou-lhe na noite anterior que era capaz.  
-Eu juro que não queria – Inuyasha pode ouvir a voz chorosa, parou de andar, notando que estava em frente ao quarto de Rin.

Olhou pela porta entreaberta, podendo ver Kagome, em uma linda e simples roupa, encostar a cabeça na mão, com Rin ajoelhada-se aos seus pés, consolando-a.  
-Eu júri, eu não queria magoa-lo – falava Kagome segurando as lagrimas.  
-Eu sei... – Disse Rin segurando-lhe a mão.  
-Eu, eu só... – falava entre os soluços.  
-Se acalma.  
-Ele me viu com Kouga, mas eu nem queria ter beijado ele. Quer dizer – Kagome parou pra tomar ar, Rin o olhava amavelmente, deixando-a desabafar – e tinha ido falar com Inuyasha, pedindo desculpas pelo meu comportamento, por ter ficado com raiva dele no outro dia, e ai...  
-Eu vi, ele te tratou mal.

Kagome soltou um suspiro misturado a um soluço.  
-Kouga estava querendo me ajudar, queria saber por que esta triste, e quando eu nós já nos beijávamos, eu nem queria... eu só, não sabia o que fazer.  
-Eu sei Kagome.

Inuyasha encostou a cabeça na parede, fora tão idiota assim? Decidiu voltar ao quarto, esta confuso, confuso demais.

--

-Pode chorar Kagome – falou Rin amável.  
-Não, não... Eu prometi a mim mesma que não choraria mais, não por causa de homem.  
-Kagome, não fique com isso dentro de você, as vezes chorar faz bem.  
-Não, não... – as lagrimas já manchavam a bela face da garota, Rin tinha lagrimas nos olhos por vê-la sofrer – eu não posso quebra a promessa, não posso...

Kagome colocou os rosto entra as mãos, tentando esconder as lagrimas, havia quebrado a promessa, estava chorando. Chorando por tudo, Inuyasha, seu ex, toda a dor, todas as magoas. Rin a abraçou gentilmente.

--

Sango e Miroku se separaram. Não puderam deixar de sorrir.  
-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sango – O que ouve aqui?  
-Nos beijamos... – respondeu gentil.  
-Eu sei... Mas... O que é isso?  
-Eu estou apaixonado por você – disse Miroku sedutoramente.

Sango sorriu, ele estava apaixonado? Selou-lhe os lábios num rápido beijo e sorriu.  
-Eu também estou apaixonada por você... Eu acho.  
-Você acha?  
-É. Acho que sim.

Miroku sorriu, estava feliz ao ouvir isso.  
-Eu tenho que ir... Kagome está...  
-Triste, eu notei. A culpa é de Inuyasha.  
-Mais ou menos.  
-Completamente – disse Miroku mostrando-se irritado.  
-Por que vocês brigaram?  
-Por que eu não concordava com as atitudes que Inuyasha estava tomando.  
-Em relação a Kagome.  
-Em relação a tudo.

Sango abaixou a cabeça.  
-Eu preciso mesmo ir.

Miroku beijou-lhe os lábios, o que durou um pouco mais que um simples selar de lábios, e bem menos do que o primeiro beijo que haviam sido dado naquela sala.  
Sango sorriu e subiu as escadas correndo. Assim que chegou ao quarto de rin, viu-a abraçada a Kagome que chorava e soluçava repetidas vezes. Sango sentiu-se mal por estarei feliz naquele momento, mas apenas abraçou-se a prima e a consolou.

--

Miroku entrou no quarto, encontrando Inuyasha pensativo, lagrimas nos olhos violetas. Observou-o por um tempo.  
-Você tem razão – falou Inuyasha a Miroku. – Ela não é Kikyou, nunca será. Eu só estava com medo, e acabei misturando as coisas. Kagome na pretendia me fazer sofrer, nem me traiu ou se vingou... Eu que estava confundindo tudo.

Miroku sorriu.  
-Que bom que entendeu.  
-O que eu faço agora?  
-Que tal ir falar com Kagome? Talvez ela merca isso.  
-É, ela merece um pouco de paz.  
-Vocês se gostam, não deixe isso acabar.

Inuyasha olhou Miroku e sorriu.

--

Inuyasha desceu as escadas, chegando a enorme sala em que tudo começara. Ficou olhando pro local vazio por um tempo, já era noite.  
Foi enquanto contemplava as estrelas que ouviu passos, virou-se e viu a bela jovem que havia lhe encantado desde que chegara. Sorriu tentando acalma-la, já que ela excitava aproximar-se.  
-Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

Olhou-a nos olhos, notando que ela havia chorado.  
-Você chorou?

Kagome não falou nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Inuyasha aproximou-se.  
-Desculpe – falou tocando-lhe o rosto – eu lhe fiz chorar, sou um crápula.  
-Não, não é – disse ela pela primeira vez.

Inuyasha sorriu.  
-Kagome, eu fui horrível com você. Culpei-lhe por algo que não fez, eu só... Estava com medo. Disse que você me traiu, mas não traiu, eu estava descontando em você a raiva que sentia por... Por minha ex-namorada.  
-Sua ex?

Inuyasha umedeceu os lábios com a língua antes de continuar.  
-Nós havíamos discutido, e eu ia pedir desculpa, quando a vi beijando outro, eu perguntei a ela o que ela fazia, e ela disse que a vingança é um prato muito bom. Você não é ela, nunca será, é melhor que ela... Mas estava com tanto medo que fosse, que não quis me aproximar.  
-Inuyasha.  
-Me desculpe Kagome, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Kagome sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente.  
-Desculpe-me por ter sido tão infantil.

Inuyasha tocou-lhe o rosto e gentilmente beijou-lhe os lábios, Kagome entreabriu os lábios, permitindo-lhe que aprofundasse o beijo, o que Inuyasha fez. Um beijo de perdão se sucedeu, um beijo de perdão e paixão.  
-Kagome... – falou ao se separarem – Quer namorar comigo?  
-E sua ex?  
-Isso... – falou sorrindo – são sombras, sombras do passado, nada mais. Eu só quero você.

Kagome não pode deixar de sorrir com essas palavras. Novamente os dois uniram seus lábios num terno beijo.

----------

Oi gente

feliz, feli...mais coments...e mais capitulos...nesse Kagome e Inu se acertaram... espero q tenham gostado.... mas infelizmente eles ainda vaum briar muito ( peonalidades fortes...) mas naum se preocupem, tudo acaba bem no final (será q dessa vez eu quebro minha mania de finais infelizes...vai depender...brincadeira! a intenção naum é deixalos tristes, e sim felizes...). bom, aki as respostas dos coments...

**Naomi H. N** - antes tarde do q nunca Naomi , oh, tks pelo eslogios...vc gosta do Sessy e Kagome? é, meio diferente, mas eu já havia pensado uma vez nessa casal, é bem cute...mas eu preferido ainda é Kag/Inu, Rin/Sessy.... hehehe mas espero q continue lendo minha finc, em? foi o objetivo da briga, para q eles fortalecessem o realcionamento...Kagome e Inuyasha tem personalidades fortes e o namoro deles vai ser bem tumutuado.... adorei sua "carta". Bjoes

**Miyu Camui** - Oh...q bom q está gostando...bom, como vc viu Inu já se abriu com o tempo ele fala mis....A Rin percebe as coisas facilmente, nem será preciso que ninguem conte...ela é uma garota esperta... bom, estou ppostando, demorei? nem tanto...Bejoes!

**Kassie-chan** - naum, naum, naum me mate protejendo-se eu tb fikei com pena dele....claro q tem chance deles se acertarem (já se acertaram ) como se eu fosse deixar meu casalzinho separado (sim, vc deixaria!!!!) ai meus Deus...fikei tanto no ?forun q comecei a ter dupla personalidade.... bo, matei sua curiosidade? beijoes!

**Inu-maniaca** - tks, tks, tks...adoro elogios...hehehehe....falando serio agora....espero q goste esse capitulo tb...

**Saori Higurashi** - vc acha q foi demais? bom, talvez...mas ela tava carente, triste, ele tava alegrando ela e quando viu, já tavam se beijando....ela naum teve muito tempo pra pensar, foi alo q aconteceu (salvando a Kagome!). bom, ADOREI sua ideia ( ainda sonhando com a hisoria... ai, ai...linda d)...mas infelismente vc mandou ela quando já tinha escrito o capitulo, portanto, ela iria ficar fora do q vai acontecer com a historia.... mas mesmo assim...muito obrigada por ela...achei muito, muito legal... . muitos beijos e esper q goste desse capitulo

**Nayome Isuy** - tudo bem, eu desculpo (hehehe)...ah...eu tb naum goso de ver eles brigando, mas para o desenrolar da minha finc será preciso q eles briguem muito, pois a finc naum é sobre 2 pessoas q se amam, é spbre 2 pessoas q estão aprendendo a amar...aprendendo a deixar a paixão e entrar no amor... e como eles tem personalidades fortes, é naturar ter muita briga nesse processo... mesmo assim espero q gostem da finc...

**Otaku-IY** - tks pelo coment...tk pelo elogio...espero q tb goste desse capitulo

bom, eu respondi as perguntas e falei mais sobre a finc... se naum respondi seu coment então sorry, mande outro e revendique seus direitos...

espero q continuem lendo e gostando

mais nticias sobre essa e outras finc, vão no meu blog (propaganda é a alma do 

bjus DarlaD


	8. Capitulo 7 : Um gatinho do barulho

**Capitulo 7 – Um gatinho do barulho.**

A jovem saiu resmungando com um saco de lixo na mão. Aquilo não era trabalho seu, tinha que arrumar as camas e a atender clientes. Não tinha que jogar o lixo pra for, quem tinha que fazer isso era os meninos.  
-Onde aqueles moleques se meteram? – resmungou Sango. – Kagome também sumiu – resmungou chateada.

Estava bastante chateada, naquela noite iria haver uma ótima festa na cada de uns amigos, e ela não podia ir porque estava de...  
-Castigo! Maldito castigo – não parava de resmungar.

Jogou o saco de lixo, mas assustou-se quando a lata começou a se mexer violentamente, batendo em outras e formando um violento barulho.  
-Ah! – gritou ao tropeçar entre os pés e cair no chão.

Lentamente a lata foi se acalmando e Sango viu quando uma cabeça bege saiu de lá. O nariz cor-de-rosa se mexeu e os bigodes se moveram. Sango sorriu.  
-Que lindo! – exclamou pegando-o, com nojo, mas muito carinho.

--

-Chegamos! - Falou Kagome se debruçando no balcão – OI tia – falou sorrindo pra tia enquanto que esta falava com um cliente.  
-Oi Kagome – falou por um momento – Sango esta te procurando, está no quarto agora... Disse pra levar os meninos também...  
-Certo – falou com um sorriso olhando pros dois.

Subiram as escadas, ouvindo Miroku falar besteiras e Inuyasha discutir com ele por algo realmente bobo. Entraram no quarto, podendo ver Sango com um pequeno gato bege, de um longo e volumoso rabo, muito bonitinho. Kagome soltou um grito de alegria e correu ate a prima, acariciando o gato. Os dois garotos se aproximaram lentamente e ficaram olhando as duas brincando com o bichinho.  
-O que é isso Sango? – perguntou Miroku  
-Um gato, não ta vendo?  
-Isso eu sei! – falou revoltado  
-Então por que pergunta?  
-Argh! – falou alto – eu só queria saber o que ele faz aqui.  
-Eu o encontrei hoje quando fui jogar o lixo pra fora... Tarefa que você deveria estar fazendo.  
-Eu tive que sair com Inu e Kagome. – falou irritado.  
-Vocês foram fazer o que? – perguntou Sango para a prima.  
-Umas coisas que sua mãe pediu.  
-Ah...

As duas voltaram a olhar o gatinho.  
-Vocês vão ficar com ele? – perguntou Inuyasha?  
-Por que? Não pode? – perguntou Kagome.  
-Pode... – falou o rapaz – só que dá trabalho...  
-Gatos não dão tanto trabalho – contestou Sango  
-Bom, se você...

Neste momento o gato pulou no colo de Inuyasha, o que o fez murmurar algo não muito feliz, o gato então começou a afiar as unhas na roupa do rapaz.  
-Hey! – gritou segurando o gato pra cima – o que está fazendo? Ai – gritou quando o gato lhe arranhou.  
-Ai, coitado – disse Kagome.  
-Está tudo bem e... – Inuyasha olhou pra namorada e viu que ela cuidando do gato – o que está fazendo Kagome?  
-Cuidando do gato, você o derrubou, seu bruto.  
-Ele me aranhou! – gritou o rapaz.  
-Você o colocou pra cima! Ele ficou assustado.  
-Feh!

Kagome sorriu, era muito engraçado ver Inuyasha com raiva. Ele sempre cruzava os braços e virava o rosto pro lado.  
-Qual vai ser o nome dele Sango? – perguntou sorrindo.  
-Ah...Ainda não pensei nisso – disse sorrindo – que tal... Bui?  
-Bui? – falou Kagome – que sem graça.  
-Eu também achei – disse Miroku - e você Inuyasha?  
-Não me importo com esse saco de pulga – falou irritado.  
-Pulga! – gritou Sango  
-Você quer que o nome dele seja pulga? – perguntou Kagome.  
-Não! É que eu dei banho nele, só que não tem xampu antipulga, tem que comprar...  
-Por que? – perguntou Miroku.  
-Você que fique tudo cheio de pulga? – perguntou Sango irritada.  
-Não! – gemeu Miroku – que nojo.  
-Então vamos comprar! – disse Kagome sorrindo.  
-Afinal, qual vai ser o nome dele? – perguntou Miroku  
-Ah, sei lá – disse Sango – a gente escolhe depois.

--

Os quarto desciam a escada, e avisaram a mãe de Sango que iam sair. Saíram indo para a loja de animais, lá encontraram uma grande variedade de utensílios para bichos.  
-Hey Inuyasha – falou Miroku – ate roupa tem aqui, quem gastaria dinheiro com roupa pra gato?

Inuyasha olhou pro canto e sorriu.  
-Creio que sua namorada gastaria – falou sorrindo

Miroku olhou pro canto e viu Sango escolhendo roupas para o gato, sorriu meio sem graça.  
-Não estamos namorando... – falou sem muita alegria.  
-Não? Vivem juntos por ai e...  
-Não estamos. Quer dizer, acho que não, nunca conversamos sobre isso... Tudo que rola, são beijos...

Inuyasha sorriu.  
-Mas você quer, não é?  
-Claro – Miroku falou olhando pra Sango.

Era obvio que ele queria namora-la. Adorava Sango, estava apaixonado, e sabia disso. Mas os dois nunca haviam conversado sobre aquilo, não sabia ao certo, pareciam e agiam como namorados, mas a palavra "namoro" nunca havia sido mencionada.  
-E como é namorar a Kagome? – perguntou pro amigo, que virou o rosto tentando esconder o rubro na face.  
-Legal...  
-Só legal? – perguntou

Inuyasha sorriu olhando ra Kagome.  
-É ótimo...  
-É, acho que nosso amigo Inuyasha está apaixonado!

Inuyasha não respondeu, as realmente achava que estava. Há muito tempo não era tão feliz. Aproximou-se da namorada, que segurava o gato, e abraçou-a beijando-lhe o rosto.  
-Pra que isso? - perguntou.  
-Por nada – respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso no rosto.

--

No final do dia, os quatro andavam pelas ruas, os garoto carregam varias sacolas, reclamando como ela podiam gastar tanto com um "saco de pulgas" de acordo com Inuyasha.  
-Ele não é saco de pulga... É um lindo gato que...  
-Não tem nome... – completou Miroku rindo.  
-Mas vai ter – revidou Kagome – Que tal Buiu?  
-Ah Kagome, é a mesma coisa que Bui! – gritou Sango  
-Não é não.  
-Ah é!- disse Miroku.  
-Certo, então digam vocês um nome.  
-Saco de pulgas! – falou Inuyasha.  
-Ele não é saco de pulgas seu cara de cachorro! – gritou Kagome  
-Hey, não me chama assim! – gritou Inu.  
-Então não chama ele de saco de pulga! – exclamou a garota.  
-Certo, não vamos brigar... – disse Sango – temos que ver um nome.

Kagome notou que já havia chegado na Pensão Hinai. Logo encontraram Rin, que logo ficou falando o quanto o gato era lindo, fofo, maravilhoso, o que fez Miroku e Inuyasha ficaram chateados pelo gato ter todas as atenções. Kagome sorriu ao perceber que Inu estava com ciúmes do gato, e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.  
-Por que está chateado? – perguntou duvidando que ele falasse a verdade.  
-Você. – falou Inuyasha irritado – me chamou de cara de cachorro.  
-Está chateado por isso?  
-Sabe que não gosto... E alem do mais, é assim que Kouga me chama, me irrita ainda mais.  
-Então está com ciúmes do Kouga?  
-Não!

Kagome sorriu e beijou-lhe levemente o rosto.  
-Desculpa então – disse sorrindo.  
-Preferia se fosse nos lábios. – falou sorrindo  
-Depois eu te dou – falou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Inuyasha gostou de ver aquele sorriso, logo depois, Kagome levantou-se, indo discutir com as meninas um bom nome pro gato.  
A noite caiu e nenhum nome agradou a todos.

--

Inuyasha e Kagome permaneciam abraçados enquanto assistiam ao filme. Inuyasha tocava a mão da namorada delicadamente, acariciando-a, o que fazia Kagome sorrir constantemente.  
Miroku e Sango permaneciam assistindo ao filme também, juntos e bem abraçados, se bem que Sango tina um constante medo de sua mãe vê-la. Não era por nada, em especial, talvez sua mãe saber acabasse um pouco com o romantismo, talvez apenas tivesse vergonha de contar, ou um certo receio. A verdade era que nada era muito claro na relação deles.  
Inuyasha não resistiu por muito tempo e começou a beijar o pescoço de Kagome, fazendo-a rir.  
-Pare! – sussurrava a garota.  
-Não... – dizia ele em tom de brincadeira.  
-Faz cócegas – argumentou ela.  
-Não vou parar...  
-Inuyasha – falou mexendo a cabeça tentando faze-lo parar.

Inuyasha não resistiu a brincadeira e começou a fazer cócegas na garota que rapidamente jogou-lhe uma almofada na cabeça.  
-Ei, olha a marmotagem! – gritou Miroku  
-É iss ai! – apoiou Rin, que já começara a pensar que virara um castiçal de tanto segurar "vela".  
-É esse garoto, Falou Kagome e logo caiu do sofá em cima de Miroku.  
-Opa, opa, opa – falou o rapaz.  
-Miroku seu tarado! – gritou Kagome levantando-se vermelha.  
-Miroku! – berrou Sango  
-Ah seu pervertido! – gritou Inuyasha puxando-o pela gola da camisa.  
-Calma Inu, Calma Inu... – falava o rapaz tentando melhorar a situação.  
-Ora!  
-Inu...  
-Hei, Hei, Hei... – falou Rin – pare ai, vamos todos sentar e assistir o filme.  
-Depois que eu matar esse tarado! – resmungou Inuyasha  
-Negativo! – falou Rin separando os dois.  
-Santa Rin, Santa Rin – idolatrava Miroku.  
-Para com isso! – gritou a garota.  
-Certo, certo – falou sentando-se do lado de uma chateada Sango.

Após um tempo, Rin e Kagome convenceram Inuyasha a parar e sentar. Miroku muito grato decidiu assistir o filme, mas logo notou que Sango estava muito distraída, tocou-lhe de leve os cabelos, o que a fez olha-lo.  
-O que foi? – perguntou gentilmente  
-Nada. – disse Sango – vamos assistir ao filme.  
-Certo.

Após algum tempo, o filme acabou, a turma subiu as escadas e logo se separaram de Rin. Kagome e Inuyasha foram pro quarto do rapaz, onde ficaram entre um beijo outro. Sango planejava entrar em seu quarto quando Miroku tocou-lhe o braço fazendo-a vira e olha-lo.  
-Está estranha... Por que?

Sango respirou fundo.  
-Quer mesmo saber? – viu ele consentir com a cabeça então continuou. - Eu estava tão feliz que estamos juntos, numa boa, e você nem tava tendo aquelas "mãos bobas" quando hoje você... – procurou a palavra por um momento – toca a Kagome daquele jeito.  
-Foi brincadeira.  
-É, mas eu não gosto de te ver fazendo isso, sinto como se só gostar de você não bastasse. Eu, eu não quero isso. Eu quero confiar em você, mas tem momentos que tão difícil.  
-Desculpe. Eu realmente gosto de você, e quando... Toco as garotas, é por brincadeira. Não pretendia magoar você ou qualquer outro... Gosto de você demais para querer magoa-la.  
-Isso que nós temos... É muito confuso. Eu não quero essa confusão pra mim.  
-Mas é assim que a paixão. É como girar, e girar... Você não tem controlo, e se não tomar cuidado pode cair... Mas é um risco que temos que ter pra poder... Viver.

Sango abaixou a cabeça.  
-Não tem um jeito mais fácil?  
-Oh Sango – falou tocando-lhe o rosto delicadamente – eu não queria te deixar triste, longe disso... Mas não posso viver sem você. Por favor, namora comigo? Prometo me comportar...

Sango olhou-o por um momento.  
-Eu... Eu não sei... Eu...É tudo que eu mais quero no mundo... Mas como saber se só gostar de você vai bastar?  
-Minha palavra conta em alguma coisa?  
-Sim...  
-Eu prometo me comportar, e te amar a todos os instantes...  
-Amar?  
-Sim Sango, eu estou amando você. Há muito tempo, eu amo você.  
-Eu... Eu amo você também – disse com um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

Miroku tocou-lhe o rosto, aproximou-se e beijou-lhe suavemente, um gentil e carinhos beijo. Em beijo de amor e paixão. Por que o amor é algo forte, mas a paixão, essa passa com muita facilidade em nossas vidas, cada um desses sentimentos devem ser aproveitados, e principalmente quando estão juntos, quando tem um sabor especial, especial como este beijo.

--

Kagome e Inuyasha separaram-se. Sorriram um pro outro, ainda apreciando as sensações do beijo que compartilharam. Seria possível aquilo ficar ainda melhor?  
Inuyasha tocou o rosto da jovem delicadamente.  
-Minha Kagome... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
-Meu Inuyasha – respondeu ela sorrindo.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, se olhando e sorrindo. Adorando a cada instante juntos.  
Foi nesse instante, que um grito agudo vindo do lado despertou-os para o mundo.  
-Será que Miroku fez algo pervertido com Sango? – resmungou Inuyasha enquanto ele e Kagome iam ao corredor ver o que havia acontecido.

Encontraram Miroku na porta aberta para o quarto de Sango.  
-O que ouve? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Rin saiu de seu quarto e Kagome olhou para dentro do quarto de Sango espantando-se com a bagunça. Sim, parecia que havia ocorrido um vendaval no local, estava tudo uma zona, o gato que as garotas haviam deixado ali, não satisfeito em arranhar e derrubara tudo, fizera questão de mixar em vários cantos no quarto.  
-Ai meu Deus... – falou Kagome.

Pronto, começou a arrumação, as garotas colocaram o gato em uma caixa, passaram um pano molhado em cima do local mijado, mas como o cheiro ainda persistira, elas acabaram tendo que ir dormir no quarto de Rin. Levaram colchões e cobertas.  
-Eu disse que esse saco de pulga ia dar trabalho... – comentou Inuyasha.

--

AS meninas permaneciam sentadas olhando pro gato.  
-Sinceramente ele tem cara de Buiu – comentou Kagome  
-Acho que ta mais pra Miu. – falou Rin.  
-Prefiro Jin – comentou Sango.

Inuyasha passou pelo local com um monte de coisas nas mãos.  
-Ainda tão escolhendo um nome? – perguntou irritado.  
-É, por que? – perguntou Kagome no mesmo tom.  
-Feh! – falou continuando seus serviços.  
-Mas é serio, ele precisa de um nome. – disse Kagome.  
-Ah! – dá qualquer um - disse Inuyasha irritado voltando pra pegar mais algumas malas pra colocar no carro de clientes que estavam de partida.  
-Qual? – perguntou as meninas em uníssemos.  
-Ah... – Inuyasha parou pra pensar um pouco, olhando para aquele "saco de pulgas". – que tal Kirara?  
-Kirara? – perguntaram as três, olhando pro gato e depois pra Inuyasha.

O rapaz olhou-as desconfiado, o que estariam pensando, que era um idiota por escolher aquele nome?  
-Gostei – disse Kagome  
-Eu também – falaram as outras duas.  
-Vai ser Kirara então! – disse a morena Kagome sorrindo.  
-Vocês gostaram? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
-Sim! – disse Kagome indo ao seu encontro – você é bom pra isso... Depois disse que não gosta dele.  
-E não gosto! – argumentou.

Kagome sorriu e beijou-lhe ternamente.  
-Obrigada – falou sorrindo.  
-Hey Inuyasha – falou Miroku passando pelo rapaz – deixa de namorar e vem trabalhar.  
-Cala a boca seu pervertido – gritou Inuyasha continuando o trabalho, sem antes dar outro beijo rápido em Kagome.

Miroku sorriu pra nova namorada e continuou seu serviço. Parecia que a vida estava ótima pra quem morava na Pensão Hinai. E afinal, por que não estaria?

----------

Oi a todos....

me desculpme pela demora...

vou tentar colocar o proximo cap o mais rapido possivel...

estou escrevendo muito esssa finc e darei um presente a todos q lêm no final do ano....

uma especial de 3 capitulos, seguidos....

se vcs forem bonzinhos e comentarem talvez nmero aumente....

vamos as respostas dos e-maisl (se o seu aum estiver aki é pq meu e-mail tem dado problema nesse ultimos dias, farei o possivel para responde-los)

**Kassie-chan** - oi Kassie!!!q bom q esta ostando...eu tb estou adorando escreve-la....bom, respondendo sua e a pergunta de muitos outros, sim, Kikyou vai aparecer.... e quanto a meu blog....bom, é só ir em homepaige no meu perfil, o q ta lá é meu blog (mas eu uso o nick de Kiriko-chan). Bjos p/ vc tb miga

**Sakura(****Kgome** - tks pelo elogio....e eu vou ler a sua finc

Nyome Isuy - j´te adicionei, te mandei um e-mail e sim, as vezes o eé meio chato.... tks pelos elogios...

**nehurotika** - oh...tks...2 comentas...adorei ... bom, melhor tarde do q nunca....q bom q está gostando da finc.... é, eu pensei em fazer isso, mas achei muita maldade com o Miroku e alem do mais...eu keria q eles ficassem juntos logo...ah...o Inu tem olhos violetas pq eu keria ele na forma humano e eu adoro akeles olhos violetas...tá peetrantes.... apesar de tb amar os olhos amarelos...ai, eu amo ele de qualquer jeito... heheh

**Otaku-IY** - sim, ela vai aparecer (eu sei...vcs num kerem...mas é preciso.... vcs vão se surpreender, ela vai aparecer de um jeito, chata e má, mas ela vai mudar no desenvolver da finc, se duvidar vcs vã0 acabar gostando dela - naum delira DarlaD!!! - )

**Naomi H. N** - oh...foi erro meu, tks por falar, já concertei... hauhauha...vc gostah de finais tristes...eu tb, mas tb acho q esse merece um final feliz, num eh?

**MaHh **- ai, q bom q vc está gostando... bom, pra Kagome é importante namorar... perunta dificil, acho melhor perguntar pra ela (hahaha) mas acho q ela se sente mais segura assim (eu tb fikaria feliz só de beijar akele gato do inu). Eu não escreve capitulos maiores por que acabo mostrando tudo q kero em poucas paginas... mas pretendo escrever mais....eu adoro Sessy e Rin, acho q estou fazendo um bom trabalho, preendo me aprofundar mais no casal. Tks pelo comentario....bjux DarlaD

Bom, Bjux a todos....

DarlaD


	9. Capitulo 8 – Ciúmes e inseguranças

**Capitulo 8 – Ciúmes e inseguranças.**

O vento batia em seu rosto, atrapalhando sua visão, do que lhe importava? Nada! Continuou a correr, o máximo que suas pernas e seu fôlego permitiam. Pulou o que estava em seu caminho, queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Sorriu, todos iriam gostar, tinha certeza.  
Logo viu a entrada para a pensão, e com algumas malas estava Miroku, tentou desviar, mas não deu tempo e logo tombou com o belo rapaz, ambos foram pro chão.  
-Oh, desculpe senhorita Kagome – Falou sorrindo.  
-Não Miroku, eu que peço desculpas. – falou sorrindo sem conter a empolgação.  
-Por que está tão feliz? – perguntou  
-É Algo muito bom que me aconteceu a pouco e... ora, venha comigo que isso também é de seu interesse – falou sorrindo e puxando-o.

Miroku colocou as malas dentro do táxi e saiu correndo atrás de Kagome. Assim que entraram na pousada, viram a nova recepcionista cuidando de alguns clientes que iam embora. Kagome mandou Miroku chamar Rin no quarto, e se encontrasse Inuyasha lá em cima para chamá-lo também. A porta que dava para o restaurante da pensão abriu-se e Sango apareceu, lia um pequeno papel quando Kagome assustou-a.  
-Ai Kagome! – berrou a garota.

Kagome e riu e Sango notou quanto à prima estava radiante.  
-O que foi?  
-Você já vai saber...

Logo Inuyasha desceu as escadas, Kagome sorriu, indo a seu encontro e beijando-lhe docemente os lábios. Inuyasha sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto, querendo memorizar aquele belo sorriso no rosto de Kagome.  
-Miroku disse que estava me chamando... – falou suavemente

Kagome consentiu com a cabeça, logo Miroku e Rin desceram as escadas. Os quatro, Inuyasha, Rin, Sango e Miroku rodearam Kagome.  
-O que é Kagome? – perguntou Rin sorridente.  
-É Kagome, deixa de mistério – falou Sango  
-Carta – disse sorrindo mostrando alguns envelopes em suas mãos.

Rin soltou um grito de felicidade pulando na amiga atrás de suas cartas Kagome entregou-lhe três. Uma de seus pais, uma escrita por varias amigas da antiga escola de Rin e um sem nome ou endereço no envelope. Miroku pegou suas cartas, na qual esperava ansioso para o dinheiro do mês, finalmente não precisaria mais trabalhar para pagar o aluguel.  
-De quem é a outra? – perguntou Rin curiosa – Melani... Yoki – leu em voz alta.  
-Melani? – perguntou Sango com uma cara não muito feliz.

Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha e entregou-lhe uma carta, o rapaz fez uma careta ao ler o nome do irmão, mas logo ficou feliz os ver que havia dinheiro no envelope. Sorriu para Kagome, que retribuiu o sorriso, logo em seguida Inuyasha olhou para Miroku.  
-Nem pense em tocar nesse dinheiro, ouviu?  
-Ok, ko – disse Miroku que tentava explicar para Sango que Melani era apenas uma "amiga".

Inuyasha e Kagome caminharam ate o sofá e sentaram-se, onde Kagome olhava feliz para as cartas que havia recebido.  
-De quem são – perguntou Inuyasha sentando-se ao lado da jovem e começando a acariciar seus cabelos.

Kagome fechou os olhos deliciando-se com o toque, voltou a abrir os olhos e sorriu para o rapaz.  
-Um é da minha família, outro é de Houjo.  
-Houjo? – perguntou não gostando daquele nome masculino.  
-É um amigo de infância, nos conhecemos desde os cinco anos.

Inuyasha sorriu tentando esconder o ciúme, que nem ele queria admitir. Kagome abriu o primeiro envelope, era de sua família, primeiro tirou um colar com uma linda jóia cor-de-rosa no meio.  
-O que é isso? – perguntou achando aquela pedra familiar.  
-É a jóia de quatro almas – respondeu Kagome enquanto lia a carta de Souta.  
-Jóia de quatro almas?  
-É uma pequena jóia que meu avo vende em seu templo. Está é minha pedra protetora, meu avô a mandou para que eu ficasse protegida – falou sorrindo.  
-É sua pedra protetora? – Perguntou num tom um pouco melancólico.  
-É, por que?  
-Era essa pedra que protegia... Minha ex.

Kagome o olhou, ele não queria encara-la.  
-Tudo bem? Se quiser eu não uso e...  
-Ta tudo bem – falou sorrindo – você não é ela e... Essa pedra te protege, então quero que use para ficar sempre protegida, e ficar bastante tempo comigo.

Kagome sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios ternamente, Inuyasha tocou-lhe o pescoço e aprofundou o beijo, Kagome correspondeu sem protesto. Assim, os dois confidenciaram segredos de seus corações, confidenciaram sentimentos.

**--**

Sango e Kagome olhavam o tempo passar quando a atual "não-namorada" de Miroku decidiu quebrar aquele silencio insuportável.  
-Você e Inu vão sair?  
-É – respondeu Kagome com um sorriso – disse que vai gastar o dinheiro dele me levando no restaurante, ele decidiu trabalhar na pensão para pagar o aluguel e usar o dinheiro para outras coisas.  
-Sensato – disse – diferente de Miroku.  
-Ainda está brigada com Miroku.  
-Claro!  
-Por que?  
-Ele... A carta...  
-É a carta de uma amiga.  
-Ex-namorada – falou rapidamente – ele me contou, eu o obriguei.  
-É, mas mesmo assim, ela está a "anos luz" daqui... e ele ta com você, não ta?  
-Ta...  
-Então. Façam logo as passes.

Sango sorriu para a prima.  
-Estou sendo estúpida, não é?  
-Com certeza – respondeu a outra rindo.

As duas riram rapidamente.  
-Você tem razão, vou me redimir.  
-É isso ai! – gritou Kagome alegre.

Sango virou-se, a prima estava certo, mas... Depois de tudo... Do jeito que ele era... Estava com medo, muito medo. Parou seus pensamentos quando o telefone tocou, levantou-se e foi atender.  
-Ah... – fez olhando para Kagome – Oi Kouga! – falou sorrindo.

Kagome olhou para a prima com uma cara que está achou muito engraçada e teve que se segurar para não rir no telefone. Kagome começou a fazer sinais dizendo que não queria atender.  
-Ah Kouga, ela está sim... – Kagome caiu no sofá fazendo uma careta bem típica de "eu te mato" – mas ela não pode atender, está muito ocupada...

Kagome levantou-se com um sorriso.  
-Ah, não, ela não vai poder, é que ela está se arrumando para sair, minha mãe mandou-a pegar umas coisas junto com Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou-a numa cara bem típica de "você é um anjo", o que fez Sango soltar um abafado riso e depois mentir para Kouga dizendo que era palhaçada de Miroku.  
-Certo, eu deixo o recado. – e então despediu-se e desligou o telefone.

Caminhou ate o sofá e sentou do lado da prima.  
-Me deve essa.  
-Eu sei – disse Kagome com um sorriso.  
-Faz mais de uma semana que ele liga pra você, por que não atende logo?  
-Ele quer falar sobre aquela noite, e ai eu vou ter que contar que estou com Inuyasha, e ai ele vai ficar triste...  
-Está preocupada em ele ficar triste ou estar escondendo que namora Inu?  
-Nunca... Eu só... Eu sei como é levar um fora, e quero fazer com cautela... "Preparando o terreno".  
-É, afastar-se é uma boa forma.

Kagome sorriu, era bom ter alguém quer entendesse-a, só que teria que contar uma hora ou outra para Kouga. Seria mais fácil de ele e Inuyasha não se odiassem. Suspirou, quando iria contar, o mais cedo melhor. Só não queria falar com ele agora.

**--**

-Assim você me deixa vermelha – comentou a garota ao telefone colocando a mão no rosto e mordiscando o lábio inferior.  
-Aposto que está com a mão no rosto e mordiscando o lábio inferior – falou uma voz masculina vindo do telefone.  
-Você me conhece bem demais – falou num sorriso.  
-Eu sei – disse o rapaz do outro lado da linha, logo então soltou uma pequena gargalhada.  
-Do que está rindo?  
-Não é nada... Eu só fico imaginando você do outro lado, sentada em uma cadeira, perto do telefone, você está mexendo na linha do telefone e sem querer arrastando-o para perto de si, e a qualquer momento ele pode cair. Fica mudando a posição da perna de tempo em tempo, pois não sabe ficar parada, mas fica sempre sentada e com muita graça, parecendo aquelas ladies de antigamente.

A garota sorriu vermelha, era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, realmente se conheciam a muito tempo. Olhou para cima ao ouvir um barulho, logo viu Inuyasha descer as escadas, sorriu pra ele. Este se aproximou.  
-Com quem está falando? – sussurrou o rapaz.  
-Houjo – respondeu Kagome.

Inuyasha tentou disfarçar sua careta de ciúmes, um ciúme que não admitia, inclinou-se e beijou a garota rapidamente, virou-se e sentou no sofá ali perto. Kagome fez um sinal para Inuyasha esperar.  
-Houjo... Eu tenho que desligar, estamos conversando faz quase uma hora, já passei e muito do limite.  
-Certo Kagome... Mas antes... Quem você acabou de beijar?

Kagome ficou vermelha.  
-Você ouviu?  
-Sim...  
-É Inuyasha...  
-Ah...Você falou dele no começo da conversa... "Tem uma pessoa especial... (suspiro) Inuyasha" – falou imitando a voz dela de forma sátira – não disse que já tinha conseguido fisga-lo.  
-Claro, você disse que tinha acabado o namoro...Não queria me gabar e te deixar triste.  
-Eu triste? Por você? Adoro você gatinha... Quero que seja feliz.  
-Obrigada...Adorei a foto que mandou...  
-Um nossa, para não esquecer do amigo aqui...  
-Como se eu pudesse... Tchau Houjo.  
-Tchau Kagome.

Kagome ouviu a linha ser cortada e então colocou o telefono no gancho. Estava com saudade dos amigos, e muita, há quanto tempo não falava com Houjo, um mês? É, desde que partira. Sorriu, fazia um mês que estava ali, apenas um mês e já havia lhe acontecido tanta coisa. Olhou para Inuyasha que lia uma revista qualquer no sofá, sorriu, estava com saudade dos amigos, mas estava gostando muito de sua vida ali. Às vezes é apenas preciso recomeçar pra tudo melhorar.  
Andou ate Inuyasha, este se levantou e sorriu.  
-Vamos? - perguntou  
-Claro – respondeu Kagome pegando uma pequena bolsa que havia no sofá.

**--**

Sango desceu as escadas encontrando Miroku sentado no sofá. Caminhou ate eles abraçando o namorado por trás. Este sorriu e beijou-a, logo Sango notou que Miroku segurava o doce Kirara nos braços, sorriu abraçando o pequeno animal.  
-E ai, já acabou o ciúme bobo? – perguntou Miroku abraçando a garota.  
-Já – falou ela meio chateada.  
-Ainda está com raiva?  
-Não, quer dizer... – Sango virou-se para Miroku – É que você sempre foi mulherengo – Miroku tentou contestar, mas Sango impediu-o – não adianta dizer que não, pois já vivi com você por um ano e sei do que estou falando... Você sempre foi assim, não que eu quero que você mude quem você é... Mas você era mulherengo e... Eu...

Sango parou abaixando a cabeça, como falar aquilo pra ele. Seu coração batia forte, não iria parecer infantil? Isso não poderia afasta-lo? Não queria isso, não queria fazer algo que pudesse afasta-lo de si. Queria ele do seu lado, tinha medo de continuar. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o rosto, levantando-o, Miroku a olhava, os olhos calmos e sábios, sentiu seu coração se acalmar com aquele olhar, o rapaz sorriu.  
-Só existe você no meu coração... Eu era bastante mulherengo, não posso mentir, mas eu te amo demais pra jogar tudo pro alto por causa de uma garota qualquer. Quero ficar com você. Só você.  
-O que?  
-Não estava prestando atenção? Acabo de dizer que...  
-Você disse que me ama – interrompeu Sango – Isso é verdade? Não é da boca pra fora?

Miroku sorriu para Sango e beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios da jovem, ela retribuiu o beijo e notou então, era verdade, Miroku não apenas gostava dela, era mais, era mais que paixão, era mais que desejo, era amor, um puro e primeiro amor.  
Separaram-se e Sango sorriu pela descoberta agora feita.  
-Eu também te amo – sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz.

Os dois abraçaram-se, sentindo o calor um do outro, sentindo os coração batendo em harmonia, num compasso lento de como se as descobertas feitas tivesse deixado-o cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, uma sensação ótima de felicidade e realização. Era uma cumplicidade mútua, uma cumplicidade de quem amava.

**--**

Os lábios separaram-se, e os dois olharam-se, sorriram e conformaram-se com o calor dos lábios um dos outros irem desaparecendo aos poucos, o calor sim, os sentimentos, nunca.  
Inuyasha abraçou Kagome e os dois começaram a caminhar pela praia já deserta.  
-Gostou do jantar? – perguntou o jovem  
-Adorei... O lugar era lindo... Não sabia desse restaurante.  
-É pequeno...Mas o lugar é lindo...  
-Perto da praia – falou olhando pro mar – Adoro esse lugar...

Inuyasha não olhou para o mar, sim, o mar era lindo, principalmente a noite, mas tinha algo mais interessante para olhar, como a garota a qual estava abraçado, sorriu os ver a alegria em seu olhos.  
Kagome virou-se o beijou mais uma vez, sentindo novamente o calor em seus lábios, sentindo novamente todos aqueles sentimentos, sentindo as pernas falhares, o gostoso frio na barriga, o mesmo de quando vamos a uma montanha-russa, e o melhor de tudo, sentiu seu coração disparar, tão rápido que parecia que pularia do peito, estava feliz, estava muito feliz.

**--**

Caminhava calmamente pela rua, sentindo o vento balançar-lhe os cabelos, apenas apreciando o belo sábado, ia em direção a pensão, estava tudo tão calma, era o fim do verão, as pessoas voltavam para casa e a pensão ficava cada vez mais vazia, deixando apenas os estudantes que ficariam permanentemente, ou seja, ela e seus amigos, e lógico, os que chegariam nas vésperas as aulas, já haviam dois quartos reservados, ainda não havia ido verificar os nomes, mas Sango havia comentado-lhe.  
Estava já em frente ao pequeno portão da pensão quando percebeu que uma bicicleta parou ao seu lado. O rapaz moreno de belos olhos azuis saiu dela e sorriu-lhe.  
-Kagome querida.  
-Oi Kouga... – falou Kagome com um sorriso falso no rosto, o que ele fazia ali?  
-Eu tentei te ligar a semana toda, mas você...  
-Estava ocupada... Sango me deu os recados, mas... Final das férias, a pensão fica agitada...  
-Imagino. Bom, eu só queria convidar você... - Kagome afastou-se um pouco assim que Kouga aproximou-se – e seus amigos, para a festa de despedida... – Kagome sentiu o corpo tremer, o coração batia forte, Kouga estava muito perto, tentou afasta-lo, mas ao toca-lo, Kagome notou que ele sorrira, entendera errado, ai se Inuyasha pegasse -...Das férias – sussurrou o rapaz.  
-Kouga eu...  
-Não dia nada – falou tocando-lhe os lábios ternamente com a ponta do dedo – Eu também quero... Repetir... Aquela noite – estava perto demais.

Kagome afastou-se, batendo contra o portão, Kouga estranhou, mas não se importando, começou a aproximar-se novamente quando os dois ouviram passos pesados e uma pessoa grita "sai de perto dela!". Kagome virou-se e num misto de medo e alivio viu Inuyasha chegando ao portão. Kouga afastou-se de Kagome, não porque Inuyasha mandara, mas por ele ter estragado aquele momento.  
-O que quer cara de cachorro? – perguntou com frustração e raiva na voz.  
-Afaste-se dela! – falou já tendo atravessado o portão, passado por Kagome e ficado de frente para o moreno.  
-E se eu não quiser?  
-Continuaremos o que começamos naquela noite em que fomos pra prisão. – falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábio e os olhos queimando de raiva.  
- Que medo! – debochou Kouga – Por que me afastaria dela?  
-Por que ela é minha namorada! – berrou Inuyasha segurando-o pela camisa.  
-Sua o que? – gritou dessa vez Kouga afastando-se e soltando-se de Inuyasha.  
-Está surdo? Minha namorada!  
-Desde quando?  
-Um, dois dias depois do seu luau – falou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Kouga olhou para Kagome, seria aquilo verdade? Teria perdido para aquele "cão sardento?". Não podia, era impossível alguém tão gentil de delicada como Kagome interessar-se por aquele "bruto". Como ela podia preferir ele?  
-É verdade Kagome? – perguntou num tom calmo de voz, tristeza já presente, recusava-se a acreditar.

Kagome não falou, apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Kouga não falou mais nada, subiu em sua bicicleta e sumiu da vista dos dois. Assim que Kouga desapareceu pelo horizonte, Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome.  
-Por que ele não sabia que estávamos juntos?  
-Porque ninguém contou a ele. – falou calma abrindo o portão e entrando finalmente.  
-Por que você não contou?  
-Pra que? Ele ia descobrir cedo ou tarde...  
-Por que não contou antes dele tentar te beijar!  
-Eu estava tentando, mas ele não ouvia.  
-Se eu não tivesse chegado você teria o beijado, não é?  
-Não! – gritou ela olhando-o indignada.  
-Eu vi! Você estava tocando-o e tudo...  
-Estava querendo me afastar!  
-Claro – falou irônico.  
-Não acredito que está pensando isso de mim.  
-Por que não? Já se beijaram, uma vez, vai ver você queria um "vale a pena ver de novo".

Kagome o olhou com desprezo, o que ele dizia? Ele era louco? Como podia duvidar dela assim?  
-Você é patético.

Inuyasha segurou o pulso da jovem, sem apertar, estava com raiva, mas não a ponto de descontrolar-se e machuca-la, isso nunca.  
-O que está fazendo?  
-Nada! Já você está fazendo uma bela cena de ciúmes, parece que não confia mais em mim.  
-E não confio! – gritou.

Kagome o olhou como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.  
-Então estamos conversados – disse já se virando e abrindo a porta quando ele virou-a – o que quer?  
-Que pare de me trair!  
-Eu não te trai!  
-Traiu sim, eu vi! E não é a primeira vez Kikyou!

Kagome parou e o olhou confusa. Kikyou? Quem era Kikyou? Por que ele lhe chamara assim?  
-Quem é Kikyou?

Inuyasha afastou-se, não, ela não era Kikyou, o rosto tinha alguma semelhança, mas não era ela, ela era Kagome, era a garota que lhe fazia feliz, diferente da outra. Como pudera falar isso? Como pudera ofende-la dessa forma? Como puder duvidar dela e se confundir? O que estava acontecendo, porque não conseguia esquecer o que Kikyou fizera? Por que não conseguia seguir em frente e ficar feliz com Kagome? Era bom, não era? Ficar com ela, andar a beira do mar, conversar, se beijar... Então por que tinha que estragar tudo?  
-Desculpe... – disse abaixando o rosto, não tinha coragem de olha-la.  
-É o nome dela, não é? Sua ex... Ela se chamava Kikyou?  
-É. – disse ainda não se atrevendo a olha-la.

Kagome tocou a cabeça que latejava, quando ele iria esquece-la? Teria que viver para sempre com ela perseguindo-os? Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, as lagrima encharcavam seus olhos, mas não se atreveria a chorar, não daria esse gosto a Kikyou.  
Tocou-lhe ternamente a mão, o que fez ele olha-la, sorriu, não estava feliz, mas sorriu, um sorriso sincero, mas sem felicidade, um sorriso de compreensão e esperança.  
-Desculpe, eu...  
-Não precisa – falou calma – eu entendo. – sorriu – Nossa primeira briga... Claro se tirar todas as outras.

Inuyasha sorriu, entrelaçou sua mão a dela, ele iria superar, desde que Kagome estivesse do lado dele, ele iria superar.

**----------**

Oi  
Bom, ainda estou com problemas n meu PC (tudo graças a um virus....q merda...)  
bom, vou responder algumas review q estou vendo no site....se naum responder a sua, me desculpe, e mande de novo, pode reclamar

**HoLLy-182** - tks....q bom q gostou dela...desculpe por naum ter respondido antes, mas ficou uma loucura co o virus q me mandaram.... mas estou respondendo agora....eu vou ver sua finc sim...logo q pudar...no momento estou enrolada...mas prometo q leio fikei bem interresada pelo titulo Bjux DarlaD

**Carolzinha **- ah...desculpe por naum ter respondido antes.... fico muito feliz q esteja gostando da finc e principalmente q tenha me adicionado no favoritos

**nehurotika** - ah....intimidade naum é problema eu adoro quando vc comenta, é sempre dvertido ...é, pobre Rin....e se vc estah com saudades do Kouga...ele apareceu...mas naum foi algo muito agradavel... hehehe....e a Kikyou....bo, já disse q ela vai aparecer, e vai estragar tudo....mas tb vai ajudar a Kagome e o Inu se conecerem melhor....é esperar pra ver...

Bom, foi só....  
ah...para as todos q estaum perguntando dah mege...Kikyou, bom, ela vai aparecer, vai arapalhar um pouco nosso calazinho....mas vai ser de granda tilidade, e minha meta e fazer toos sentirem pena dela, será q consigo?  
bom, muit beijinhos....

**DarlaD**


	10. Capitulo 9 – Os últimos dias

**Capitulo 9 – Os últimos dias.**

Sango ainda estava de castigo por ter bebido no luau de Kouga, por isso não pode ir a festa do rapaz, e Kagome e Inuyasha, devido à discussão, a descoberta de Kouga e o fato de Inuyasha e o rapaz não se gostarem nem um pouco, o casal decidiu ficar, Miroku resolveu ficar com a namorada, o que achava muito mais interessante, e Rin, esta não se via desde que recebera as cartas, ficara trancada no quarto quase todo o tempo, todos ficaram preocupados, mas resolveram esperar para agir.  
Sango e Miroku notaram que algo estava estranho entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Ambos ficavam abraçados, com os chamegos habituais, mas pareciam distantes um do outro, cada um em seu pensamento, Inuyasha pensando em como se desculpar de Kagome e superar o que acontecera com Kikyou para seguir em frente com Kagome. Já a garota pensava se aquilo daria certo, se Inuyasha esqueceria a ex, se iriam superar tudo, valeria a pena?  
Já Sango e Miroku estavam mais unidos, haviam conversado bastante, e confiavam ainda mais um no outro, sabiam os sentimentos que estavam envolvidos. Sabiam que amava. Podia notar-se pelos abraços e beijos mais freqüentes e apaixonantes, amáveis, gentis...  
Quando Rin finalmente saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala, ainda pensando na carta que Sesshomaru lhe mandara e que havia lido e relido um milhão de vezes, encontrou aquele clima entre um casal e outro, era como fogo e gelo, a diferença era incrível. Ficara então curiosa, o que unira tanto Miroku e Sango, que haviam brigado no dia anterior, e separado Kagome e Inuyasha, que ainda na manhã daquele dia estavam tão grudados. O que havia acontecido?  
Quando os casais finalmente notaram a presença da jovem, está já havia se sentado perto deles, pegado o controle e trocado de canal, foi quando começara os protestos dos garotos que insistiam em ver um esporte qualquer, as garotas nem prestavam atenção, pois se distraiam com uma revista ou outra, enquanto aqueles "marmanjos" assistiam seus programas.  
No final, Rin vencerá os dois.

--

Tratava-se do penúltimo dia de férias, e os dois casais e Rin permaneciam sentados no sofá vendo o tempo passar. Era possível passarem assim seus últimos momentos de liberdade? Miroku e Sango nem reclamavam muito, ficavam num "mundo paralelo" como Rin apelidara, entre beijos e abraços do casal.  
Kagome e Inuyasha nem tanto, passavam a maior parte do tempo calado, a briga realmente havia mexido com os dois. Kagome já não tinha tanta certeza sobre aquele relacionamento, e Inuyasha sentia isso, sentia que ela estava confusa, mas ele não sabia como ajudar, não sabia como mostrar pra ela que ele queria esquecer Kikyou. Como fazer isso? Como salvar aquele namoro? Seria possível? Ou aquilo não iria passar de um "romance de verão" Não queria isso, queria que durasse, precisava de Kagome.  
Inuyasha brincava com os cabelos dela, o que a fazia bocejar, chegando ate a dormir no colo do rapaz. Ele só ficara a lhe observar, como ela poderia ser tão linda? Alem de amável, gentil e carinhosa? Como ainda o agüentava? Não queria perde-la, não mesmo.  
-O que é que você tanto lê? – perguntou a Rin que fechara automaticamente a carta.  
-Nada que lhe interesse. – falou subindo as escadas, ficar de vela? Era bem melhor ficar no quarto lendo, ou talvez se arrumasse para sair.

--

As luzes brilhavam em todos os lados, pareciam vaga-lumes, era algo lindo de se ver, a Kagome estava feliz em presenciar aquele espetáculo da natureza, tão belo que não podia descrever.  
Olhou pro lado e viu Inuyasha, sorriu para o rapaz e apertou a sua mão, este lhe sorriu, era bom vê-la feliz. Abraçou-a e pode sentir o doce perfume que dela vinha, a garota arrepiou-se com o ocorrido e fechou os olho para sentir a respiração dele perto de seu ouvido. Ficaram assim, de olhos fechados, um sentindo o outro, os corações batendo num mesmo ritmo.  
-Inuyasha... – sussurrou a jovem  
-Estou aqui – falou beijando-lhe o rosto, ainda abraçados.  
-Inu...

Kagome abriu os olhos, as luzes eram fortes, ainda brilhavam com beleza.

Inuyasha pode ver Kagome abrir os olhos lentamente, estava acordando. A jovem assim que notou que tudo se tratava de um sonho entristeceu-se, queria que fosse verdade, que estivessem felizes como no sonho, mas não estavam.  
Sorriu para o rapaz, mais alegre do que quando dormira, podia ter sido apenas um sonho, mas estava feliz por ter sonhado. Inuyasha sorriu de volta, tocando ternamente no cabelo a jovem, inclinado-se e beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente.  
-Por quanto tempo eu dormi?  
-Uns 15 minutos – falou sorrindo – estava tão linda que não tive coragem de acorda-la.

Kagome desviou o olhar, ele estava sendo tão gentil. Nem parecia que haviam brigado, estaria ele achando que a briga não fora nada? Não estaria dando tanta importância como ela? Talvez ela estivesse dando importância demais. Suspirou e levantou-se.  
-O que acha de sairmos um pouco? Ir a praia ou qualquer coisa.  
-Tudo bem – falou sorrindo.

Antes de partirem ainda convidaram Sango, Miroku e Rin, mas todos preferiam não ir, achavam que o casal estava estranho e estando sozinhos talvez pudessem resolver tudo...  
Os dois caminharam e caminharam, parando numa parte deserta da praia, Inuyasha sentou-se encostado numa pedra e Kagome sentou-se entre as pernas dele, encostando-se em seu peito e descansando. Inuyasha ficou a acariciar o braço de Kagome enquanto ambos olhavam pro mar. Nenhum se atrevia a falar nada. Ficaram assim ate o sol se pôr, e nessa posição contemplaram aquela perfeita obra da natureza.  
Quando finalmente levantaram, Inuyasha abraçou Kagome, o que a garota não entendeu o motivo, mas retribuiu o abraço. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo um nos braços do outro. Quando separaram-se, o rapaz inclinou-se e beijou lenta e ternamente os lábios da jovem, num beijo de perdão.  
Mas nem mesmo o beijo acalmara a angustia no coração da jovem, ainda não tinha certeza de nada, ainda estava confusa.

--

-Sango, Miroku, Rin! – gritou Kagome ao chegar na pensão.

Todos foram ao seu encontro, Inuyasha aparecia pela porta e sorria enquanto observava a garota estonteante. Kagome estendia um panfleto que os dois acharam no caminho de volta. Tratava-se de um festival num templo não muito longe dali, que aconteceria naquela noite.  
-Vamos? – perguntava a garota.  
-Ah Kagome... – comentou Sango – ainda estou de castigo... Mas vocês podem ir...  
-Mas é legal se for todo mundo.  
-Eu sei...Mas eu ainda estou...  
-De castigo – completou a mãe de Sango chegando no local.- Mas pode acompanhar sua prima no festival, afinal, lá não vai ter bebia alcoólica – falou com um sorriso.  
-Ai mãe, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada – falava Sango enquanto abraçava a mãe.

Logo todos já se preparavam, as garotas faziam questão de ir com kimonos, Miroku e Inuyasha preferiram ir com suas roupas normais.  
Kagome opinara por um branco, com delicadas flores azuis, os cabelos ornamentados num belo penteado. Segundo Inuyasha, parecia uma Deusa grega enfeitiçando-o com sua beleza.  
Rin opinara por um mais colorido, cheio de flores, lindo e alegre, bem parecida com ela. Os cabelos amarrados, deixando que duas mechas caíssem em seu rosto delicadamente.  
Sango sorriu com os elogios de Miroku, afinal, estava linda, com um belo kimono verde, os cabelos estavam soltos, e caiam sobre seu rosto.  
Assim, todos foram para o festival.

--

As cores e luzes misturavam-se ao ambiente, os sons eram sempre alegres: musica, risos, palavras, passos. Os cheiros: de peixe, pipoca, doce, salgado, perfumes, flores... Era um carrossel de emoções, apenas emoções boas como felicidade, alegria, paixão, amor, inocência infantil.  
Em meio a todas essas coisas, que alegravam qualquer um, estavam aqueles 5 amigos, divertindo-se naquele local mágico. Kagome e Rin insistiam a tentar pegar peixes num das barracas, mas sempre acabavam perdendo.  
-Eu pego pra você. – falou Inuyasha com um sorriso para Kagome.  
-Obrigada...

Rin ficou vendo Inuyasha muito cuidadosamente tentar pegar o peixe que Kagome queria, de primeira não conseguiu, mas na segunda tentativa pegou o peixe e entregou a jovem, que sorriu alegremente vendo o peixe já num pequeno saco plástico.  
Rin abaixou os olhos pensativa, deveria ser ótimo ter a pessoa amada de seu lado num festival, pegando o peixe ou pagando-lhe um algodão doce. Era uma pena que Sesshomaru vivia em outra cidade. Era duro namorar a distancia, principalmente quando era às escondidas. Não havia necessidade para aquilo, era certo, mas o que faria se seus pais descobrissem que namorava, e pior, um homem mais velho. Seus pais eram conservadores, e de certa forma, meio dramáticos, na certo iria querer abrir um processo contra Sesshomaru, e isso atrapalharia muito na carreira do namorado.  
Suspirou, o jeito era se conformar.  
-Ei Rin! – chamou Inuyasha, ela o olhou notando que ele segurava um saco plástico com um pequeno peixe de tonalidade laranja. – Era esse que você queria? – perguntou o garoto

Rin pegou o saco e olhou pro peixe, mesmo que não estivesse com Sesshomaru por perto, ainda era feliz, afinal, tinha ótimos amigos.  
-Era ele sim, obrigada Inuyasha.

Não demorou muito e Sango e Miroku separaram-se do grupo, Sango queria fazer um pedido no templo, Rin acabou acompanhando os dois dizendo que queria comprar um amuleto.  
Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha.  
-Em fim sós – falou com um tom irônico na voz.

Inuyasha riu.  
-É...

Um silencio incomodo iniciou-se. Os dois caminharam por um longo tempo, sem falar nada, o que incomodava ambos. Sabiam que a briga havia abalado muito os dois, não era algo fácil de se esquecer, e nem um pouco fácil de superar.  
Inuyasha tocou ternamente na mão da jovem, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ela não o olhou.  
-Kagome... – chamou, ela parecia não ouvir, imersa em seus pensamentos.

Suspirou fundo e começou a arrasta-la para longe da multidão, foi neste momento que ela "acordou" de seus pensamentos, Inuyasha andava apressado a sua frente, levando-lhe pela mão.  
-Inuyasha... – sussurrou, o rapaz parecia não ouvir – Inuyasha... – repetiu.

Os dois já entravam em meio a umas plantas, arbustos atrapalhavam seu caminho. Kagome parou de andar, e Inuyasha conseqüentemente, parou também, olhou-a um pouco confuso, por que parara?  
-A onde vamos? – perguntou a jovem em um sussurro.  
-Quero lhe mostrar um lugar.  
-Por que?

Inuyasha suspirou, estavam tão distante assim? Aproximou-se da jovem e tocou-lhe o braço ternamente.  
-Eu sei que estamos distante um do outro... E bem confusos, e como não, eu estraguei tudo com a briga. Mas... Eu gostaria de me desculpar, mostrar que quero ficar com você, e superar tudo juntos... Provavelmente você deve estar muito insegura com tudo isso... E Bastante confusa... Por isso eu queria lhe mostrar um lugar nesse templo, que sempre vou quando estou confuso. Você quer ir comigo ou... Voltar pro festival?

Kagome abaixou o rosto, tudo o que ele falava era verdade, mas o que um lugar mudaria, não importava, pois depois que saíssem daquele lugar os problemas voltariam, junto com as inseguranças e os medos.  
-Eu vou com você. – respondeu afinal

Inuyasha sorriu.

--

Não demorou mais de dois minutos, quando Inuyasha afastou um arbusto e Kagome já pode deslumbrar o local. Pode ver um lindo lago, onde as águas brilhavam com a lua, as plantas no local, molhadas pelo sereno da noite, brilhavam como jóia, parecendo que havia diamantes e perolas por todos os lados. Mas mais bonitos e deslumbrante era o show de luzes que os vaga-lumes faziam sobrevoando as águas do lago. Era algo maravilhoso, um show de dança e luzes, uma arte que apenas a natureza podia fazer, e exatamente por isso, era unicamente bela.  
Kagome pode notar que aquele local era o mesmo de seu sonho. Não pode deixar de sorrir, olhou para o lado e viu Inuyasha, maravilhando-se com tudo aquilo. O rapaz virou-se para ela e sorri ao ver a felicidade naqueles belos olhos. Com as mãos entrelaçadas, os dois ficaram a deslumbra a paisagem.  
Kagome sentiu quando seu sonho tornou-se real, pois Inuyasha a abraçou por trás, e ambos de olhos fechados ficaram a sentir a respiração um do outro, as angustias foram passando, as magoas também, parecia que agora os dois podiam ser feliz. Poderiam seguir juntos.  
Afinal, Inuyasha gostava de Kagome, então juntos, os dois podiam superar tudo, ate mesmo as cicatrizes deixadas pelos últimos relacionamentos dos dois. Sim, juntos seguiriam em frente, pois nem o ex de Kagome nem a ex de Inuyasha moravam ali. Estava na hora de começar uma nova vida, uma vida juntos.

--

Quando Sango, Miroku e Rin finalmente encontraram os dois, Kagome comia um algodão doce e encontrava-se abraçada a Inuyasha. Olhares apaixonados, sorrisos e abraços, parecia que tudo voltara como antes. Ainda haviam medos, ainda havia insegurança, mas e daí? Os dois estavam juntos, e assim poderiam superar tudo, enquanto estivessem juntos, eles superariam tudo.  
Os cinco amigos, no final da noite, voltaram alegres para casa.

--

Era o ultimo dia de férias. Os cinco podiam estar na praia, no cinema, no clube ou em qualquer outro lugar. Mas preferiam ficar em casa. Por que? Era já umas cinco da tarde, e para o espanto de qualquer um, os cinco já haviam ido a todos esses lugares. Pela manhã, acordaram bem cedo, o que espantou a mãe de Sango, e foram todos para a praia, ficaram umas duas horas, lá pelas nove foram ao clube. Ao meio dia voltaram para casa, almoçaram e foram para o cinema, a lanchonete e fizeram algumas compras, voltando, haviam acabado de voltar.  
Ainda queria ir para uma boate.Afinal, era o ultimo dia de liberdade, não?  
A tia de Kagome pediram para que ela e Sango ficassem na pensão, afinal, os dois novos moradores iriam chegar. Uma era mulher, estudaria na mesma escola das duas e seus três amigos, ficaria na mesma sala de Sango, pelo que perceberam, no 2 anos B. Apesar de não aparentar, Sango era um ano mais velha que a prima. Kagome estudaria junto com Rin, haviam ido à escola pra saber, haviam ficado na mesma sala 1 ano A. Inuyasha e Miroku estudariam em sala diferentes, Miroku no 3 ano C e Inuyasha no 3 ano B.  
O segundo hospede, era universitário, iria começar a fazer o 3 ano na universidade perto da pensão. Ninguém sabia quem era, pelo que parecia, ele havia pedido sigilo, por que? Não se sabia a resposta.  
Um táxi parou em frente a pensão, e todos viram quando o irmão de Inuyasha saiu de tal e entrou na pensão. Rin tentou disfarçar sua enorme alegria por vê-lo ali, Inuyasha não fez questão de mostrar sua frustração.  
-O que faz aqui? – perguntou grossamente irritado.  
-Uma surpresa – falou o rapaz sorrindo alegre.  
-Uma surpresa?  
-Surpresa? E você tem tempo para isso, não tinha que se preparar, suas aulas retornam daqui a mais ou menos uma semana não é?  
-Eu sei... Por isso estou aqui.  
-Como assim?

Sesshomaru olhou pra Rin rapidamente para logo em seguida olhar para Kagome e sorrir.  
-Poderia checar o nome dos novos hospedes, encontrara o meu nome.  
-Certo.

Kagome foi ao computador e notou que lá havia o nome dele. Sorriu e pegou uma chave ali perto.  
-Está é sua chave, onde estão suas malas para carregarmos. – falou com um sorriso para o rapaz.  
-Como assim? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Ate ontem o nome não estava ali!  
-Mamãe botou em sigilo, deve ter escrito a pouco tempo.  
-Por que sigilo?  
-Por que eu queria fazer uma surpresa – disse Sesshomaru, e olhando para Rin completou – a todos.

Rin quase não podia conter-se de felicidade, ele iria ficar perto dela, ele estava se mudando para que ficassem juntos?  
-Certo Inuyasha, como você ainda trabalho aqui, você deve levar as malas e apresentar o quarto pro novo hospede – falou Kagome sorrindo.  
-Você ainda trabalha aqui? – perguntou Sesshomaru

Enquanto os dois subiam as escadas, Inuyasha explicava pro irmão porque ele ainda trabalhava na pensão, apesar de ter dinheiro para paga-la. Sango foi tomar um banho, estava exausta, Rin foi pro seu quarto, iria esperar lá ate Sesshomaru ficar sozinho e ela poder encontra-lo como queria. Miroku foi à cozinha, estava morrendo de sede. E assim, Kagome ficou sozinha esperando a nova hospede, que rapidamente chegou.  
Era uma garota de longos cabelos negros, pele branca e aparentemente macia, magra e graciosa, parecia uma bailarina. Sorriu para o jovem, e esta retribuiu-lhe.  
-Ola, eu sou a nova hospede... deve estar reservado no nome de meu pai, já que ele que fez a reserva e ele que vai pagar – falou num sorriso.  
-Ah, claro, qual o nome de seu pai.  
-Hitay Koriama.  
-Ok, está aqui…  
-Tem alguém para pegar minhas bagagens, são muitas e eu não sei se as carregaria sozinha.  
-Oh, claro... Nosso carregador já está vindo... – falou Kagome ao notar Inuyasha descendo as escadas. – Inuyasha, vem aqui – falou chamando-o.

Inuyasha foi ate o balcão, sorriu para a namorada.  
-Leve a senhorita... Desculpe, ainda não sei seu nome.  
-Kikyou – falou sorrindo e virando-se para Inuyasha – ola Inuyasha.

Inuyasha que ainda não havia olhado para o rosto da nova hospede virou-se, seu coração pulou quando viu que era realmente Kikyou ali, sua ex, aquele que tanto lhe fizera sofrer, sim, era ela, bem ali na sua frente.  
Kagome não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que fazer, Kikyou, era a mesma que namorara Inuyasha?  
-O que foi Inu? Não vai dar um beijo na sua namorada?

Inuyasha não conseguia falar nem ao menos se mexer. Namorada? Fora isso que Kagome ouvira? Como assim? Eles não haviam terminado?  
Antes que os dois fizessem alguma coisa, Kikyou inclinou-se rapidamente para frente e beijou Inuyasha nos lábios, o rapaz apenas afastou-se, olhando-a confuso. O que ela estava fazendo? O que estava pensando? Depois de tudo ainda queria aparecer assim?  
-O que faz aqui?- perguntou Inuyasha  
-Vim estudar. Convenci meu pai que essa era uma escola ótima e que ficaria muito feliz em estudar no mesmo lugar que meu namorado.  
-Namorado? – exclamou Kagome – como assim? – perguntou aos dois.  
-Você não disse a seus amigos que tem uma namorada? – perguntou Kikyou a Inuyasha.  
-Vocês ainda são namorados? - perguntou Kagome a garota.  
-Claro. Inuyasha conseguiu estudar aqui, sua mãe sempre quis, por isso ele veio, mas nós nunca nos separamos.  
-Entendo. – falou já com lagrimas nos olhos – espero que sejam bem felizes. Aqui está sua chave, com licença.

Kagome saiu correndo, Inuyasha começou a ir atrás dela quando Kikyou o parou.  
-por que está indo atrás dela, eu estou aqui, não está feliz pela surpresa?  
-Você é doida ou o que? esqueceu que terminamos?  
-Nós não terminamos... Quer dizer, eu fiz uma burrice, você ficou com raiva e veio pra cá... Foi só um tempo em nossa relação, mas nunca terminamos.  
-Você é realmente muito cínica.

Inuyasha soltou-se e saiu correndo por onde Kagome havia ido, encontrou-a no portão, chorando encostada a este. Aproximou-se devagar, Kagome ao nota-lo secou as lagrimas.  
-Por que não está com sua namorada? – perguntou rancorosa.  
-Mas eu estou – disse ele calmamente. – você é minha namorada, esqueceu?  
-E Kikyou?  
-Você sabe que o que tive com Kikyou acabou.  
-Não é o que parece.  
-Ela é doida Kagome, pensa que ainda estamos juntos, mas não estamos.  
-Ela deve ter motivos para pensar isso.  
-Ela é doida. Kagome, eu quero ficar com você.  
-Mas você ainda não esqueceu dela, ainda gosta dela.  
-Ela me magoou muito, não vou voltar com ela, eu quero ficar com você.  
-Você gosta dela ou não Inuyasha? – perguntou decidida.

Inuyasha ficou em silencio, não sabia o que falar, gostava de Kagome, estava apaixonado por ela, mas Kikyou, era um mistério, estava magoado com ela, mas mesmo assim, será que ainda gostava dela, não era fácil deixar de gostar dela.  
-Eu quero você do meu lado Kagome.  
-Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Mas acho que já sei a resposta – falou.

Kagome tentou passar por Inuyasha, queria ir pra seu quarto, este lhe segurou o braço para que está não fugisse, com o rosto realmente perto do dela sussurrou:  
-Estou apaixonado por você Kagome. Não faça Kikyou destruir nosso relacionamento.  
-Não é ela que está destruindo, é você. Primeiro você me confunde com ela no luau de Kouga, depois quando estamos namorando, numa boa, você não confia em mim e me chama de Kikyou, e agora não consegue nem dizer que não gosta dela. Ta na cara que você ainda a ama, e que nunca vai me amar, e agora com ela aqui vai ser impossível você esquece-la, vai ser impossível termos um relacionamento. Nunca vai me amar Inuyasha, sempre disse que gostava de mim, mas nunca disse que me amava, nuca disse e nunca vai disser. Eu não posso continuar com essa mentira.

Kagome se soltou e foi embora, sem nem olhar para Kikyou na sala, subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto. As lagrimas já não paravam de cair.  
Inuyasha se sentia o pior dos homens, como podia faze-la sofrer tanto? Isso lhe apertava o coração, entrou na pensão e encontrou Kikyou, não disse nada, olhou-a por um tempo, e então subiu pro seu quarto. O que fazer agora? Não podia fazer nada.

--

Miroku surpreendeu-se ao sair da cozinha e encontrar Kikyou, não falou nada no começo, ficou apenas olhando-a, o que fazia ali? O que havia acontecido? Onde estavam Kagome e Inuyasha? Inuyasha já a teria visto? Queria não ter demorado tanto conversando com as pessoas na cozinha, assim algumas de suas perguntas teriam sido respondidas...  
Viu as malas ao lado da jovem, de forma grosa perguntou-lhe se era a nova hospede. Ela respondeu um "sim" com a cabeça. Ele apenas pegou a chave nas mãos da garota, pegou suas malas e subiu as escadas. Não se falaram mais, ele apenas deixou-a em seu quarto e foi embora. Iria falar com Inuyasha, mas ao chegar no quarto viu o amigo sentado na cama, parecia realmente triste, decidiu não entrar, era melhor deixa-lo sozinho.

--

Inuyasha permanecia sentado em sua cama, as mãos apoiavam-lhe a cabeça, pensava em tudo, Kagome, Kikyou, a chegada a pensão, a chegada de Kagome a pensão, a chegada de Kikyou a pensão, o primeiro beijo com Kagome, como estavam felizes, a traição de Kikyou...  
Tudo girava em sua mente, tão rapidamente que mau podia agüentar, rodava e rodava, lhe deixando tonto, todas as emoções, todas as tristezas, felicidades, tudo vinha e ia tão rápida em suas memórias que podia jurar que tudo virara uma montanha russa, onde cada sentimento era uma curva, cada memória era um rodopio, cada momento uma descida, tudo indo tão rápido em sua mente que sentia medo, sentia temor, sentia emoção, sentia que a qualquer momento poderia vomitar.  
Mas tudo parou de repente quando sentiu algo salgado em seus lábios. Uma lagrima? Pelo que? Por quem? Kikyou ou Kagome? Secou-a, nunca havia chorado antes, nem com a historia de Kikyou, então por que agora?  
Tudo era muito confuso, mas só sabia que não iria desistir, queria Kagome ao seu lado, queria sentir-se feliz de novo. Olhou para a porta aberta, lentamente levantou-se e a fechou, queria fica sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

**--**

A jovem desceu a escada, degrau por degrau, estava achando muito estranho, Miroku permanecia sentado no sofá ali na sala, estava pensativo, por que?  
-Miroku? – sussurrou chamando sua atenção, ao vê-la o rapaz sorriu.  
-Sango – falou num misto de felicidade e alivio, levantou-se e caminhou ate a jovem.  
-O que ouve? Parece preocupado.  
-Não é nada... Eu só... Onde estava?  
-Fui tomar banho... No quarto de minha mão, fiquei tanto tempo na banheira que fiquei enrugada...  
-Ah...  
-O que estava falando antes?  
-É Que... Sente aqui que eu lhe explico.

Miroku conduziu a jovem ate o sofá e contou-lhe o que sabia.

**--**

Kagome não conseguia parar de chorar, as lagrimas manchavam seu rosto e caiam no chão, a garota permanecia escorada a porta e sentada no chão, deixando sua tristeza ir embora.  
Era tão difícil ser feliz?  
Sempre seus relacionamentos eram complicados... Por que?  
O problema era dos outros, ou era apenas ela, era apenas com ela que isso acontecia?  
Só queria ser feliz, ter alguém ao seu lado, por que era tão difícil?  
Tentou se acalmar, parar de chorar, aquilo não adiantava. Respirou fundo e pausadamente varias e varias vezes. Não podia deixar se abalar, não podia fazer isso. Não queria aparecer no primeiro dia de aula com os olhos inchados.  
Acalmou-se, precisava estar bem pro dia seguinte, precisava aparentar estar bem, não deixaria Kikyou notar sua tristeza, não lhe daria essa gostinho.  
Não mesmo...

**--**

O jovem estava em seus próprios pensamentos, arrumava suas coisas, como estava fazendo aquilo? Mudando-se por causa de uma garota? Deveria estar muito apaixonado... Sorriu consigo mesmo.  
Foi interrompido ao ouvir a porta abrir-se, olhou a sorriu ao ver a doce Rin, entrando meio por entrar, tímida e sorrateiramente. Simbolizou um singelo sorriso, um que ele guardaria pra sempre em sua memória.  
-Oi... – falou a garota.

Ele sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se, tocando-lhe delicadamente o rosto, o que fez a moça corar levemente a face. Podia senti-la tremer, ele também tremia.  
-Oi – Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, como era bom vê-la, como era bom toca-la, estava cansado de se esconder.  
-Estava com saudades – disse ela timidamente.  
-Eu também.

Tudo entre os dois acontecera tão rapidamente, se conheceram, e atração instantânea lhe assustara, logo se viram naquele romance escondido, não por ele, pois sabia que tudo ocorria por medo dela, medo de seus pais, mas não se importava, o que queria era ficar perto dela.  
Tomou seu rosto delicadamente entre suas mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios devagar, envolveram-se em um abraço e os lábios encontraram-se em um beijo. A distancia não mais existia, existia apenas ele e ela, juntos, finalmente.

**--**

Kikyou sentou em sua nova cama, como seria de agora em diante. Miroku não ficara feliz em vê-la, Inuyasha muito menos, e ainda estava com aquela... Aquela... Idiota. Quem ela pensava que era? Como ele já podia ter lhe esquecido?  
Havia feito coisas horríveis no passado, era verdade, mas queria mudar, não queria mais ser assim. Queria fazer dar certo agora...  
Precisava de apenas uma chance...  
Uma chance...  
Aquela garota não iria tomar-lhe SEU Inuyasha, mas não mesmo...  
Não podia permitir.  
Ele era dela e sempre seria...  
Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, precisava se acalmar precisava de um plano, afasta-la de Inuyasha, precisava se aproximar de Inuyasha, com calma, com cautela...  
Inuyasha seria seu, teria que ser...  
Olhou pra porta entreaberta. Levantou-se e a fechou, iria arrumar as coisas e preparar-se, sentia que seria muito difícil viver naquela pensão.

**----------**  
Ola a todos, sim, o retorno de Kikyou, e para você saber o que ela vai causar agora que está na finc (e já começou causando problemas) vou colocar meu especial fim de ano...mais dois capítulos inéditos fora essa (como a Kassie disse...a mamãe Noel das fanfics....hehehe)

Kassie-chan - Oh Kassie...eu não esqueci de você....só não vi sua mensagem quando fui postar o cap e as respostas....sabe....aquele problema como vírus. Bom, adorei sua mensagem e eu decidi colocar hoje os três capítulos, gostou? Espero q sim, continue comentando em? muitos beijos amiga....você tem msn?

KgOmE-cHn - oi . Bom, eu não fiquei com raiva, e obrigada pelo toque, vou tentar prestar mais atenção...ah...li algumas de sua finc e adorei, você escreve muito bem...bom, já te perturbei de mais com meus comentários...hehehe...espero que continue comentado e lendo minha finc.. Muitos beijos.

nehurotika – huahuahuaha.... mas uma vês rindo com seu comentário...nossa, só falto me esgoelar aqui de tanto rir.... Adoro quando você comenta.... é, eu também não sabia se era O kirara ou A kirara, as vezes usava um outras vezes outro.... ficou estranho...mas imaginamos q é O kirara quando trata ele por gato....e A kirara quando é o nome...huahauha....já to falando besteira....você tem msn? Me manda se tiver, você e muito engraçada....ah...minha meta vai ser você sentir pena daquele saco de osso morto....se bem que estou começando a duvidar se consigo....hehehe.... bom, no começo ela vai ser um pé no saco, mas depois vai mostrando quem realmente é...uma garota solitária....

Sakura(Kgome - novamente o Inuyasha salva sua donzela das mão do terrível Kouga....huhauahuha....essa foi por pouco em? eu ainda não consegui dar uma olhada na sua finc, mas tenho certeza que vou gostar...muito beijos e apareça mais vezes...

Certo, quem quiser falar comigo atrás de novidades sobre a finc ou para nos tornamos amigos pode me mandar um e-mail (vejo ele numa Lan Hause enquanto não posso acessar meu e-mail em casa) ou me adicionar no msn ).

Beijos a todos...Se esqueci de alguém façam como Kassie e reclamem . é direito de vocês.

By DarlaD


	11. Capitulo 10 – Suplicas

**Capitulo 10 – Suplicas**

Olhava-se pela décima vez no espelho desde que saíra do banheiro, maquiava-se tentando esconder o que a noite passada lhe deixara, as marcas de sua tristeza. Era assim sua vida, tentava esconder quando estava triste, gostava que os outros lhe vissem feliz, talvez isso lhe fizesse pesar que fosse, era assim sua vida, sempre tinha algo por trás de seu sorriso.  
Sorriu, nossa como era difícil, muito difícil, doía-lhe a alma... Mas não era hora de se importar, olhou pro seu próprio corpo, vendo-se pela primeira vez com aquele uniforme, sim, era a primeira vez que o vestia e isso era emocionante e amedrontador. Respirou fundo, saindo o quarto, o que aconteceria agora, só queria não encontrar...  
-Kagome... – ouviu uma voz lhe chamando, não, não ele, não queria encontra-lo, sabia que isso aconteceria, mas porque ele deveria ser o primeiro a ver?  
-O que é? – falou, a voz não muito alegre, fria, não queria olha-lo, mas ele ficou em sua frente obrigando-a.  
-Por favor, podemos conversar.  
-Já conversamos ontem, e acho que bastou...  
-Por favor...

Kagome moveu a cabeça negativamente, olhou-o por um instante e para ele não pode mentir, estava triste, muito, como a muito não estivera, ele podia ver, e isso lhe cortava a alma, ela sofria, sofria por ele. Kagome desviou o olhar, e partiu, descendo para o andar inferior, mas não pode deixar de olha-lo quando chegou lá, tinha que vê-lo, e o viu. Ele a olhava com tristeza, em cima, já na escada, ela em baixo, ambos almas infelizes.  
A morena entrou no restaurante onde se servia um banquete de café da manhã.  
Lá mais um desgosto, ela, sim, ela estava lá. Viu que ela a olhava, por que? Talvez para amedrontar, talvez por curiosidade, não sabia, tentou não se importar, sentou-se à mesa onde se encontravam todos, ela sentou-se na mesma mesa, mas não parecia muito bem vinda.  
Inuyasha logo entrou, e seu coração logo doeu, maldiçoes, ela estava ali, não queria vê-la, não queria...  
Virou-se para o irmão, ele parecia tenta consolar-lhe, também ficara surpreso ao vê-la pela manhã. Sentou-se ao lado do irmão, não muito longe de Kagome, mas o Maximo possível de Kikyou.  
Nesse clima realmente incomodo passou-se o café da manhã, e todos já saiam para o primeiro dia de aula. Miroku iria levar Sango e Rin no carro, Kagome decidira ir andando, Inuyasha ate quis ir com ela, mas Miroku o convenceu a não ir, tinha certeza que os dois só iriam brigar e se irritar, podia ver que Kagome não pretendia conciliar-se como ele, não logo pela manhã.  
Kikyou disse que iria mais tarde, não que alguém estivesse com vontade de leva-la, o que ela sabia muito bem.  
Entre despedidas dos jovens, e beijos escondidos de Rin e Sesshomaru, o que pareceu alegrar bastante o humor da jovem, todos partiram, menos Kikyou.  
-Vai chegar atrasada – falou Sesshomaru com irritação na voz para a nova hospede.  
-Não me importo.  
-Por que não foi logo?  
-Eles não me querem junto e eu não iria com Kagome, não sei bem o que ouve, mas ela e Inuyasha tiveram algo.  
-E isso deve corroê-la por dentro. – falou com um sorriso nos lábios.  
-Isso lhe deixa feliz, não é... Eu estar sofrendo.  
-Você fez meu irmão sofrer, preciso dizer mais?  
-Como se você nunca tivesse feito. Lembro como era antes, você o odiava.  
-Nunca o odiei... Só o que ele representava.  
-Sim, eu lembro... Que seu pai havia realmente esquecido sua mãe, tinha uma nova família. Uma família com a mulher por quem fora apaixonado.

Sesshomaru nada falara, isso era algo que nem mais lembrava, sim, fora apaixonado pela mãe de seu irmão, quando bem jovem, paixão platônica, paixão juvenil.  
-Rin parece bastante com ela, o sorriso...  
-Cale-se! – irritou-se  
-A mãe de Inuyasha você se esqueceu, claro, mas agora está apaixonado novamente, e é linda a jovem, só um pouco nova pra você... Não irá satisfaze-lo por muito tempo, logo se cansar desse amor infantil e vai procurar outra pessoa.  
-Você não agüenta ver os outros felizes, não é mesmo.  
-E quem agüenta... – sorriu Kikyou – Eu já vou.

E Logo a garota sumiu da visão do rapaz, que aliviado sentou-se no sofá, Kikyou era capaz de abrir antigas feridas facilmente.

--

Inuyasha puxou Rin assim que os dois saíram do carro, a jovem se assustou, mas o acompanhou ate uma parte mais remota da escola.  
-Preciso de um favor Rin...  
-Eu sei, quer que eu convença Kagome a voltar pra você...  
-Não, isso só eu tenho que fazer... Mas ela nem quer me olhar na cara, só queria uma oportunidade... Poderia...  
-Convence-la a se encontrar com você.  
-Sim! Na hora do intervalo.  
-Certo, eu falo com ela.  
-Obrigado Rin! Fico te devendo essa.  
-Eu sei...

Inuyasha sorriu e entrou na escola indo para sua sala.

--

Kagome logo chegara, ainda a tempo, fora para sua nova sala e silenciosamente sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, mais distante, não queria muito a presença dos outros, era difícil fingir estar feliz pra muita gente. Rim veio logo ao seu encontro, era nova também, e Kagome era a única que conhecia. Sorriu para a amiga, que retribuiu, mas Rin sabia que o sorriso era falso. Não se importou.  
-Kagome... Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você,  
-Não quero falar com Inuyasha.  
-Como sabe que é ele?  
-Rin, por favor...  
-Ok é ele. Mas por que não quer...  
-Ele vai pedir pra voltar e eu não quero.  
-Só por causa de Kikyou?  
-Não só por isso – falou triste.  
-Kagome, não vai poder evita-lo por muito tempo, moram juntos... Fale logo com ele, ouça o que ele tem a dizer, e falo o que quiser falar... É só isso que lhe peço, quanto antes melhor.  
-Certo, mas já digo que não vamos voltar.  
-Tudo bem, me contento com vocês conversarem. – falou sorrindo.

--

Inuyasha teve vontade de se matar, entre tantas salas ele tinha que ficar justamente na mesma que Kouga? Era muito azar, aquele certamente não era seu dia. Não por enquanto.  
Esperou impacientemente as horas passarem e o intervalo chegar, correu para a sala onde iria encontrar Rin, precisava de uma resposta.  
Assim que chegou, pode ver Kagome saindo, imersa em seus pensamentos, parou, não se atrevia a continuar caminhando. E se ela não tivesse aceitado? Seu coração batia violentamente em seu peito.  
-Inuyasha? – ouviu a voz de Rin, Kagome já não estava mais a vista.  
-Sim.  
-Ela aceitou, disse que vai conversar, mas não deu esperanças... vocês se encontram no jardim.  
-Tudo bem, obrigado Rin – falou sorrindo e beijando a face da jovem.  
-Esse meu cunhado – sussurrou pra si mesma sorrindo. – Onde Sango e Miroku estão uma hora dessas? Provavelmente namorando.

--

Inuyasha aproximou-se lentamente, via a jovem sentada num banco ali no jardim, um lindo jardim por sinal, ficava na parte de trás do colégio e apesar de lindo, não era um lugar muito povoado.  
Ela olhava atentamente para uma rosa, vermelha como o sangue. Tremia, estava assustada? Com medo? Assim que notou sua presença ela o olhou, os olhos vazios.  
-Kagome...

Parou ao ver ela fechar os olhos, querendo impedir que as lagrimas derramassem. Ajoelhou a sua frente e viu quando uma lagrima escorreu manchando o rosto da jovem, secou sua face delicadamente.  
-Não chore... Não suporto vê-la assim.  
-Então por que insiste nisso?  
-Por eu não quero ficar longe de você. Quero ficar com você Kagome, como antes.  
-Mas não vai ser mais como antes.  
-Por causa de Kikyou?  
-É. Ela vai trazer lembranças, brigas... Já era difícil sem ela, com ela vai ficar impossível.  
-Mas eu quero tentar.  
-Eu não.  
-Por favor... Eu não a quero, eu quero você, isso não conta?  
-Você me ama?  
-O que? – perguntou, por que mudara de assunto tão rapidamente  
-Você me ama?

Inuyasha abaixou os olhos, o que responder? Ama amava, não a amava, a amava, não a amava, a amava, não a amava...  
-Amo.  
-Não minta pra mim – falou segurando as lagrimas – Se me ama fale olhando pra mim, não pro chão.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, o que fazer? Olhou nos olhos, não, não podia, a queria, gostava dela, talvez ate estivesse apaixonado, mais amor? Não, ainda não era amor...  
-Desculpe... Ainda não, mas...  
-Então do que adianta?  
-Posso amar!  
-Não com ela por perto.  
-Kagome...  
-Vamos acabar com isso, por favor...  
-Eu não quero desistir de você.

Mais lagrimas caminharam pelo rosto da jovem, colocou o rosto entre as mãos, tinha que fazer parar, Inuyasha tocou-lhe o ombro, estava do seu lado, consolava sua dor, a dor que ele causava.  
-Eu não agüento mais Inuyasha, é tudo tão confuso.  
-A vida é confusa, os sentimentos são confusos.  
-Então não quero sentir! Dói, dói muito... Estou cansada de chorar... Não só por você, mas pelos outros, outros por quem me apaixonei... Achei que seria mais fácil, mas não é... É sempre tão dolorido.  
-Eu sei... Também dói em mim... Mas também me faz feliz, estar com você...  
-Estou cansada dessa confusão, quero descansar disso tudo... Por favor, não insista.

Inuyasha a olhou por um longo tempo, ainda estava ajoelhado aos seus pés. Secou com as mãos aquele rosto tão molhado, e singelamente beijou-lhe a testa.  
-Eu não vou desistir de você... Mas está muito abalada, então acho melhor deixar essa conversa para depois, quando ambos estivermos mais calmos.

E com essas palavras, Inuyasha foi embora, deixando para trás uma triste Kagome, chorando por sua dor.

--

Kikyou olhava Inuyasha de longe, parecia nervoso, abalado, o que havia acontecido? Logo aquela menina, namorada de Sesshomaru apareceu, conversaram, ela não parecia muito feliz com o que Inuyasha falava. Observou por mais um tempo, mas fora interrompida quando uma jovem sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-Oi – sorriu a jovem, era morena e muito bonita – meu nome é Kagura, é nova por aqui?  
-Sou.  
-É bom tê-la por perto.  
-Obrigada... É a primeira pessoa que me diz isso.

Kagura sorriu-lhe, Kikyou ficou a olhar Inuyasha e Rin pelo ombro da jovem.

--

A chuva começou a cair, batendo no teto, podendo ser vista pelas janelas, lavando todos os lugares, limpando a alma de quem a observava. Kagome a observava atentamente na saída da escola.  
-Kagome! – chamou Miroku, ela sorriu-lhe, parecia uma eternidade que não se viam. – Você não quer carona?  
-Ah... Não.  
-Ah, qual é Kagome, sei que vai ser meio constrangedor, Inuyasha, Kikyou... Mas não posso deixa-la ir na chuva.  
-Kikyou vai com vocês?  
-É, não posso deixa-la aqui, a mãe de Sango me matava... E Kikyou ficaria eternamente fazendo chantagens emocionais...  
-Obrigada, mas sinceramente quero ir na chuva.  
-Certo – falou sorrindo.

Miroku chamou todos que entraram correndo no carro. Kagome viu que Inuyasha não os acompanhou, ficou na porta junto com ela.  
-Não vai?  
-Não. Vou andando com você – falou sorrindo.  
-Inuyasha, não quero discutir agora e...  
-Não precisa... Não vou insistir, por enquanto... Mas sem você não me atrevo a ficar naquele carro com Kikyou.  
-Sem mim?  
-Você é meu apoio... Com você por perto é mais fácil ignora-la.

Kagome sorriu, não podia deixar de sorrir, ela era seu apoio.

--

Os dois estavam em silencio, sentiam a chuva molhar-lhes os corpos, lavando-os da tristeza do mundo. Caminhavam, não se importavam com a chuva. O que era aquilo entre eles? Uma trégua? Talvez, mas a verdade era que em pouco tempo um tornara-se crucial para o outro.  
Quando chegaram a pensão estranharam, não havia ninguém. Vazio, uma sala vazia, silencio, um lugar sem barulho. Inuyasha viu algumas toalhas ali por cima do balcão, certamente alguém estaria arrumando os quartos, onde estaria os outros?  
Pegou uma e olhou para Kagome, esta tremia de frio, sorriu e cobriu-a com a toalha e começou a esquenta-la. Kagome tímida e corada não questionava.  
Logo os dois viam-se muito próximos, o ar quente que saiam de suas corpos aqueciam seus rostos molhados, o corpo tremia, mas não mais de frio, o corpo antes gelado pelo tempo agora se aquecia pelo momento. E como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se nada importasse, os dois só seguiram o momento, o que achavam certo na hora, e delicadamente os lábios se encontraram. Era apenas um momento, um instante, um beijo, que durara uma eternidade, e ao mesmo tempo, pouco tempo para expressarem o que sentiam em um simples beijo.  
Separaram-se, sentindo o corpo quente, a felicidade por estarem juntos, por esquecerem de tudo... Mas de súbito, em suas mentes, as brigas voltaram. Kagome afastou-se rapidamente.  
-Desculpe, eu não devia – tentava Inuyasha explicar.  
-Tudo bem... Foi o momento, não vai mais acontecer. – Falou já começando a andar em direção a escada.  
-Por que? Se isso aconteceu é por que nós dois queríamos, gostamos um do outro, você viu, é melhor quando estamos juntos, podemos esquecer de tudo.  
-Não Inuyasha, não podemos esquecer, e mesmo que pudéssemos, não adiantaria fugir do passado. Se quer ficar comigo para esquecer o passado é melhor esquecer de mim.  
-Kagome, não – falou segurando-a. – por favor, vamos tentar.  
-Chega de suplicar Inuyasha, estou cansada disso. Não quero isso pra mim.

Assim Kagome subiu para seu quarto.

--

Inuyasha permanecia escorado a parede, estava ao lado da porta que dava para o quarto de Kagome, tentar de novo? Provavelmente seria em vão, mas não podia desistir. Respirava, pensava, o que fazer?  
Logo viu a porta, um pouco à frente, abrir-se, de lá saia Kikyou, sentiu seu corpo gelar.  
Kikyou surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali. Mas de súbita coragem aproximou-se dele.  
-Inuyasha, vamos conversar.  
-Não tenho nada a falar com você – disse frio.  
-Inuyasha, por favor, só me ouça.  
-Fale rápido.

--

-Fale rápido. – Kagome ouviu.

A jovem respirou fundo ouvindo por trás da porta, estava ali a um bom tempo, desde que notara que Inuyasha estava ali, decidindo-se em entrar ou não, e quando ouvira a voz de Kikyou, seu coração disparara.  
O que iria acontecer a partir dali?

--

-Inuyasha, eu sei que está magoado, eu também estaria... Eu errei, e sei disso, mas estou arrependida, você é tudo que eu quero, estou aqui por isso, não conta em alguma coisa? Eu fui uma idiota naquela noite, estava com raiva, tínhamos brigado por alguma besteira, mas nada justifica o que eu fiz, mas mesmo assim... De-me outra chance.  
-Já acabou?- falou ele frio

Os olhos de Kikyou se encheram de lagrimas e ao abrir a boca uma voz embriagada de tristeza saiu:  
-É só isso que vai dizer?  
-Se acabou, por favor se retire.  
-Por que essa frieza, eu sei que o que fiz foi horrível, mas não justifica você me tratar assim.  
-Eu estava bem sem você! Estava conseguindo te esquecer e estava me entendendo com Kagome, mas ai você chega, atrapalha minha vida e acha que é só pedir desculpas e tudo vai ficar bem? Mas adivinha, não vai! Você me machucou Kikyou, e eu realmente queria que não estivesse aqui, pois pelo menos eu poderia ficar com Kagome, mas você atrapalha tudo.  
-Se eu atrapalho, é por que o que vocês tem não é forte o bastante. Mas o que nos temos é Inuyasha.  
-Não, não é. Você destruiu o que tínhamos, e agora está destruindo o que eu tenho... Se me ama como diz que me ama deixe-me ser feliz.  
-Feliz comigo!  
-Não. Com você nunca poderei ser feliz, não confio em você... Eu quero seguir em frente, e você só me faz ir para trás.  
-Eu não vou desistir de você... E essa garota não vai ganha-lo, eu sei que o que temos é real.  
- Acabou agora?  
-Acabei, por enquanto. – falou indo embora e descendo a escada.

Inuyasha escorou-se na parede e respirou fundo, viu quando a porta ao seu lado abriu-se e Kagome apareceu escorando-se ao seu lado.  
-Você ouviu tudo?  
-Ouvi.  
-Desculpe, não queria lhe incomodar com meus problemas e...  
-Não fale.  
-O que?

Kagome virou-se para ele, ficando frente ao rapaz, sorriu.  
-Não fale, só me beije.

Inuyasha sorriu alegre e delicadamente, como se pudesse quebrá-la, tocou lhe carinhosamente e selou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo que esperava por um tempo que lhe parecia eterno. Separaram-se e ele voltou a sorrir.  
-Voltamos?  
-Não sei... Eu quero... Eu acho... Vamos apenas deixar rolar, e ai vemos.  
-Por mim tudo bem.

Kagome escorou sua cabeça no peito dele. Suspirou.  
-Quando isso vai melhorar? – perguntou ela  
-Eu não sei.  
-Acha que vamos conseguir...  
-Se ficarmos juntos, provavelmente.  
-Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?  
-Queria saber.

E assim ficaram por muito tempo, ela escorada no peito dele, abraçados, pensando, conversando, tentando entender o que era isso que todos chamam de vida, o que era isso que todos chamam de sentimentos, seria possível sobreviver a tudo, ao mundo? Só o tempo poderia falar.

----------

Oi!

Lindo cap, um dos meus preferidos... Espero que gostem... O seguite tambem é um que eu adorei escrever, apesar do final triste.


	12. Capitulo 11 – Relacionamentos e sentimen

**Capitulo 11 – Relacionamentos e sentimentos.**

_Estávamos tão apaixonados  
Quando tudo mudou  
A felicidade virou tristeza  
O sorriso e o amor  
Desapareceram, se foram  
E tudo foi tão rápido  
Que eu nem posso narrar  
Só choro em meu quarto  
Tentando a tristeza espantar._

Uma leve brisa tocou-lhe o rosto docemente e ela abriu os olhos acordando de seu cochilo. Demorou um pouco para notar o que havia em volta, mas sorriu assim que viu Inuyasha lendo concentrado enquanto mexia em seus cabelos. Ele não notara seu despertar, e ela aproveitou-se para ficar a olha-lo enquanto ele lia, uma imagem que pretendia guardar em sua mente. Como uma foto.  
Não pode contar por quanto tempo ficou ate ele olha-la, pareceu muito, mas não fora. Ele logo a olhou, como fazia constantemente enquanto ela dormia, mas desta vez viu-a acordada, sorriu-lhe.  
-Oi... – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Oi bela adormecida.

Ela riu, ele inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente. Foram interrompidos ao ouvir vários passos descendo a escada. Olharam e avistaram Rin e Sesshomaru.  
-Que cena linda – falou Sesshomaru sarcasticamente o que fez os dois corarem e Kagome levantar-se e tirar a cabeça do colo de Inuyasha.  
-Olhe o que fez com seu comentário sarcástico – falou Rin reprovando-o.  
-Desculpe – disse o rapaz ainda mais sarcástico.  
-Não foi nada – falou Kagome em um meio sorriso.

Rin sorriu.  
-Bom, nos estávamos indo comprar uns CDs, o que vocês acham? – perguntou a garota.  
-Eu adoraria, o que acha Inuyasha?  
-Claro...

Kagome e Inuyasha logo estavam prontos e já saiam com Sesshomaru e Rin. Na escada Kikyou tristemente via tudo.

--

Miroku sorriu e pegou a caixa, logo depois a elogiou. Ela era realmente uma garota muito bonita, olhos expressivos, cabelos longos, sorria com cada elogio que ele lhe fazia. Mas Sango não gostava nenhum pouco. Como ele podia dar em cima da carteira?  
Aproximou-se com raiva.  
-Obrigada – disse para a garota  
-Sango... – falou Miroku surpreso – pensei que tivesse saído.  
-Eu percebi – falou com um sorriso magoado no rosto.

Sango pegou a correspondência nas mãos de Miroku e entrou na pensão, o garoto foi atrás, deixando a linda carteira para traz. Assim que entraram, Sango colocou o pacote em cima do balcão.  
-Sango, aquilo...  
-Não diga nada – gritou ela irritada – eu vi você dando em cima dela.  
-Eu não...  
-Não minta pra mim. Eu vi, está bem, não adianta negar.  
-Não era bem isso. Eu tava elogiando ela, mas não queria nada.  
-Oh, claro – disse sarcástica.  
-Sango...  
-Não. Não diga nada, só vai piorar as coisas.

Miroku a olhou, tão forte e fraca ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos cheios de lagrimas, o rosto vermelho, o nó na garganta, tudo estava presente. A magoara, não queria aquilo, mas a magoara. O que estava pensando? Por que fora dar em cima daquela moça? Quem ele queria estava ao seu lado. Agora a magoara.  
Sango subiu a escada indo para seu quarto. Por que ele fizera isso? Estava tudo tão bem, ela estava confiando nele, mas agora...

--

Sesshomaru enlaçou-a em seus braços, abraçando-a pela cintura. Sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ela não deixou de sorrir, vermelha, lógico.  
-O que está fazendo?  
-Abraçando minha namorada. – respondeu ele em seu ouvido.  
-Alguém pode ver.  
-E daí?  
-Não era pra ser segredo?  
-Só por que você quer.  
-Porque isso pode prejudica-lo.  
-Mais do que não poder abraçar você? É difícil...  
-Vamos, Inuyasha e Kagome podem chegar a qualquer momento.  
-E daí? Eles não vão nos causar problemas, vão ate gostar.  
-É, mas quanto mais gente souber, mais gente pode deixar escapar pros meus pais, e eles vão ter um, ataque, vir aqui e separar a gente com um processo que ira lhe prejudicar.  
-Você exagera muito. – falou ele sorrindo  
-E você parece não se importar.  
-Certo, vou te soltar, mas saiba que odeio isso. Queria poder te abraçar em publico. Por que os convidou afinal?  
-Achei que seria divertido. E afinal, eles precisam... Voltar a se entender como antes. Eles voltaram, mas não como antes... Tem horas que parecem namorados, como quando o convidamos, tem horas...  
-Que parecem completos estranhos.  
-Exatamente. Eu gosto de vê-los juntos e talvez isso ajude a eles se entenderem melhor, sabe, voltarem a confiar um no outro como antes.  
-Acho que nunca realmente confiavam um no outro. Estão aprendendo isso agora. Estão aprendendo a confiar.

Rin observou quando os amigos chegaram na loja bebendo algumas cocas, eles haviam falado que estavam com sede, mas Rin desconfiava que queriam ficar um pouco sozinhos. Quem poderia culpa-los?

--

A garota suspirou enquanto fazia seus exercícios. Não parava de olhar para porta, eles já haviam saído a bastante tempo. Outro longo suspiro. Aquele local estava muito vazio, muito silencioso, muito entediante. O que Sango e Miroku estaria fazendo? Se importasse... Não importava o que estivessem fazendo, não iria lhe importar, já que nenhum dos dois iria querer sua presença.  
Levantou-se, talvez sair fosse uma boa opção. Tomar um sorvete talvez. Caminhou por muito tempo ate chegar na sorveteria, pegou um de açaí, seu sabor preferido. Logo voltou a andar, ainda deliciado-se com o sorvete, após muito andar parou num lugar, um que lhe pareceu muito bonito, e principalmente, pareceu-lhe muito calmo, um lugar ideal para ela: a doca.  
Sentou-se num lugar por ali, escorada a um canto qualquer, olhando para o mar em baixo. Aquele era um lugar vazio, onde poderia passar horas e horas ali sem que ninguém lhe perturbasse. Era o lugar perfeito para alguém como ela, sem amigos.  
Ficou ali por horas, apenas apreciando a vista.

--

Sango terminou de arrumar o quarto numero seis, arrumava apenas os quartos vazios, os outros ficavam pela responsabilidade dos moradores, já que a maioria era estudantes que ficavam o ano inteiro. Prendeu os cabelos, estes já lhe atrapalhavam, e então saiu do quarto. Esfregou os olhos que ardiam, sempre ardiam quando ela chorava, soltou um longo suspiro, normalmente não chorava por rapazes, pelo menos não desde a 7ª serie. Sorriu, não imaginava que ficaria mais complicado.  
Desceu as escadas e jogou-se no sofá cansada. Não por limpar os um opu dois quartos, mas do desgaste emocional causado por Miroku. Suspirou profundamente, quanto tempo demoraria para acabar o dia? Muito, tinha certeza, era umas quatro da tarde, os outros estavam fora e ela não fazia idéia com quem ou onde estaria Miroku.  
-Deve estar com a carteira... – murmurou irritada.

Como ele podia ter feito aquilo? Havia começado a confiar nele. Ele jogara sua confiança no lixo, aquele que era tão difícil para ela. Sim, nunca confiara rapidamente nas pessoas, sempre fora um pouco desconfiada, por isso era tão difícil gostar de alguém, por isso era tão difícil se apaixonar, mas por que quando isso acontecia acabava sentindo-se mal no final?  
Sentiu as lagrimas brotarem nos seus olhos, fazendo-os arder ainda mais. Sango tentou impedi-las, o que teve sucesso, apesar se muita dificuldade.  
Nesse momento foi que Miroku entrou na sala, vindo da cozinha, e a viu, ela mantinha os olhos fechados, deitada no sofá, realmente parecia cansada, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente, ele podia ver pelo rosto rosado, devido ao fato dela segurar as lagrimas, e a expressão cansada.

Deveria se aproximar?  
O coração batia forte, o que fazer?  
Ela já teria lhe perdoado?  
Ela algum dia lhe perdoaria?  
Eram tantas duvidas, nenhuma resposta.

Miroku foi para seu quarto sem que ela percebesse. Não podia encara-la, não sabia como encara-la, havia agido mal e não sabia como reparar aquele erro. Sentia-se perdido, confuso, como resolver aquilo, como tê-la de volta?  
-Por que fui fazer aquilo? – perguntou-se confuso.

Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer tudo, mas não conseguia, não podia simplesmente fugir daquilo. Queria dar um jeito, um jeito em tudo, nele, em sua forma de ser, precisava mudar, se quisesse ter o amor e a confiança de Sango precisaria mudar.

--

Sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraça-la, beija-la, senti-la em seus braços, mostrar a todos que se amavam, que queriam ficar juntos, que estavam juntos, mas não podia. Mas isso não o impedia de olha-la, olha-la enquanto conversava, enquanto fazia compras, enquanto sorria. Era patético, sim, mas o que fazer, quando estamos apaixonados fazemos besteiras e ficamos patéticos. Quem não gostaria de ficar patético nessas situações? Ele certamente adorava.  
Kagome já notara a um bom tempo os olhares de Sesshomaru em cima de Rin, parecia que ele a achava uma Deusa ou algo do gênero. Não podia deixar de sorrir, era realmente muito fofo vê-lo olha-la daquela forma. Não sabia o que havia, mas ela podia notar que ele gostava de Rin, e ela achava que ele podia ser correspondido, pois não deixara de notar uns olhares dela, não apenas naquele dia, mas desde que ele chegara. Se um sabia dos sentimentos do outro, ela não sabia dizer, mas que os dois se gostavam, era bem visível para ela.  
-O que foi? – perguntou Inuyasha a abraçando – não para de olhar meu irmão, estou ficando preocupado.  
-Ah... Não é nada – falou sorrindo. – só estou pensando.  
-Pensando em que?

Kagome sorriu e o beijou levemente.  
-Você está lindo hoje.  
-Você não vai me contar?  
-Não.  
-Certo. – falou sorrindo – Você também está linda.

Kagome sorriu. Desde que haviam brigado os dois andavam apenas saindo juntos, sem compromisso, o que para ela não era algo tão ruim, não tanto quanto imaginara. Nunca fora de apenas ficar com alguém, normalmente queria algo mais, sentia-se mais segura em um relacionamento mais serio, mas parecia-lhe que com Inuyasha aquilo mudara. O quadro era outro, ele era diferente, os problemas que ele ainda estava superando, talvez ficando juntos transmitisse-lhe insegurança, do jeito que estavam agora Kagome podia sentir-se mais protegida. Era certo que era mais arriscado, principalmente com Kikyou por perto, mas talvez os dois ainda não estivessem prontos para algo mais serio.  
Com tudo que acontecera Kagome não parara se pensar que talvez ela não estivesse pronta pra ter um relacionamento serio, afinal, três meses atrás havia terminado com seu ex-namorado e assim que chegara já havia começado um romance com Inuyasha. Um romance sem nenhuma base de confiança ou amizade, pois nem se conheciam direito, por isso era ate normal qualquer coisa abalar a relação dos dois. Precisavam de tempo, tempo para se conhecerem, para confiarem um no outro, talvez assim tivessem alguma chance de darem certo.  
-Vamos comer algo na lanchonete? – perguntou Rin – estou com fome.  
-Ótima idéia! – comentou Inuyasha  
-Também acho – falou Kagome sorrindo.  
-Então vamos logo... – disse Sesshomaru já entrando no lugar.

Todos lhe acompanharam.

--

-O que uma garota tão bonita faz aqui sozinha? – Kikyou ouviu, tirou sua atenção do mar para o rapaz parado em pé ao seu lado, sorriu, conhecia-o de algum lugar.  
-Nada... Apenas...  
-Apenas o que? – perguntou ele sentando-se ao lado da jovem  
-Nada – disse com um meio sorriso.  
-Você é a nova moradora da pensão Hinai, não é?  
-Sou sim... Mas como sabe? – perguntou cada vez mais interessada naquele moreno e sedutor rapaz  
- Sou um amigo de Sango, por assim dizer – falou sorrindo – Kouga, prazer.  
-Kikyou.  
-Gostei do nome.

A jovem sorriu. Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo. Seria possível ser o começo de uma nova amizade e o fim de uma infinita solidão? Quem saberia...

--

Kagome estava distante do grupo, pelo que todos perceberam. Inuyasha tocou sua mão, mas isso não pareceu chamar sua atenção.  
-Kagome? – chamou Rin, o que fez olha-la – Tudo bem? Parece distante...  
-Não, estou bem... Só estava pensando.  
-Pensando em que? – perguntou Sesshomaru.  
-Nos últimos três meses.  
-Três meses? – exclamou Inuyasha – estou no ultimo mês e meio, mas e o resto é o que? – perguntou tentando não se mostrar inseguro ou enciumado.  
-Não seja curioso – falou Sesshomaru.  
-Concordo – disse Kagome – não seja curioso.  
-Eu... Não estou. – falou meio irritado.

Kagome sorriu, Inuyasha começara a discutir com o irmão, era uma cena realmente engraçada e pela cara de Rin está também concordava com sua opinião.  
--

Miroku desceu e percebeu que Sango ainda encontrava-se no sofá, só que encolhida no canto, aproximou-se temeroso e notou que ela dormia delicadamente, não parecia feliz, mas cansada e dormia, um sono leve e provavelmente sem sonhos.  
Abaixou-se e olhou-a. Linda como sempre, notou a tristeza em seu rosto e sentiu vontade de matar-se. Como pudera fazer sofrer? Como fora tão crápula?  
-Desculpe-me...- sussurrou enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Como fora fazer aquilo? Precisava mudar, urgentemente, se quisesse tê-la. Levantou-se e foi no armário e pegou um lençol e cobriu-a, logo depois ficou a observe-la, como alguém podia ser tão linda? Não tinha idéia.  
-Desculpe meu amor... – murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

--

Era um pesadelo?  
Um sonho ruim...  
Implorava que sim.  
Está era sua esperança, sentia como se ao acordar iria encontrar Miroku ao seu lado, sorrindo e perceberia que tudo fora um sonho ruim. Os dois se beijariam e ela ia sentir todo o amor e confiaria nele novamente, e tudo seria como deveria ser, os dois juntos e felizes.  
Mas isso não ai acontecer, e ela sabia disso.  
Não se tratava de um sonho ruim, aquela era a realidade, ele não era digno de sua confiança, aquele relacionamento não daria certo, e aquele fora o primeiro sintoma. Desde o inicio os dois estavam destinados a se separarem.  
Nada poderia impedir...

--

O sol já estava se pondo quando Sango acordou, e assim que abriu os olhos pode ver Miroku, aparentemente o rapaz cochilara enquanto a olhava, pois ele estava escorado num móvel à frente e dormia suavemente.  
Ela não pode evitar de sorrir, mesmo estando magoada, era uma imagem linda. As luzes laranjas e brilhando em seu rosto, mostrando a beleza e a paz que o pôr-do-sol lhe proporcionava. Sango moveu-se no sofá e notou pela primeira vez que estava coberta com um fino lençol, ele havia pegado, tinha certeza, sentia.  
Mas a dor, a magoa, a humilhação que sentia, tudo ainda estava muito presente. Logo que se levantou, notou que os olhos de Miroku se abriram e ele notando-a levanta-se, fez o mesmo e rapidamente estava de pé.  
-Sango... – começou.

Mas a garota virou-se e ignorando-o começou a subir as escadas, ele correu atrás dela, ultrapassando-a e ficando em sua frente fazendo-a parar de andar. O rosto de Sango estava numa mistura de rosa, calçada pelas lagrimas que já se formavam em seus olhos e o laranja do pôr-do-sol.  
-Por favor, me escuta... – falou delicadamente  
-Por que?  
-Sango, por favor. - implorou  
-Seja breve. – falou friamente.  
-Sango, eu peço perdão, o que fiz com você foi algo horrível, eu nunca deveria ter dado em cima daquela mulher, principalmente quando tinha você ao meu lado, a pessoa que eu mais amo, a que eu quero do meu lado... Mas eu percebi que se você me der uma nova chance, eu posso mudar, eu posso... Eu quero mudar, é o único jeito de ficarmos juntos e eu quero isso... Eu vou mudar por você, mas, por favor, me aceite de volta.  
-Não é tão simples assim. Miroku, eu lhe dei meu coração, eu disse que te amava, eu confiava em você, e você não sabe como é difícil pra eu confiar em alguém. Eu demoro pra confiar em uma pessoa, demora mais ainda pra me apaixonar, mas por algum motivo, durante esse ano que esteve aqui eu me apaixonei, aos poucos... Eu finalmente havia conseguido confiar em você e você jogou tudo fora, desculpe... Mas pra ficar com você não é apenas necessário que você mude, é necessário que eu volte a confiar em você de novo, só assim podemos ficar juntos... E sinceramente eu não sei se posso voltar a confiar em você.  
-Pode, pode sim... Eu lhe seguro isso.  
-É... Mas eu não tenho mais tanta certeza... Nem acredito mais em suas palavras... Eu sei que parece que estou fazendo muito barulho por nada, mas ver você dando em cima daquela mulher me fez notar que... Apesar de estar apaixonada por você, eu ainda não confiava totalmente por você, provavelmente por ter visto tanto de você durante esse ultimo ano, era difícil confiar em você como uma namorada... E enquanto eu não confiar em você isso não dar certo.  
-Mas estamos apaixonados, eu te amo... Vamos ir confiando um no outro com o tempo.  
-É... Talvez com o tempo possamos voltar, quando tivermos confiança um no outro... Mas enquanto isso não acontecer eu não posso ficar com você. Eu não consigo... Desculpe. Só a paixão pra mim... Não é o suficiente.  
-Mas você disse que me amava...  
-Mas agora nem eu não sei... Talvez eu ame mesmo... Mas não dá, eu não consigo. – Sango secou as lagrimas que já escorriam por seu rosto

Sango subiu a escada indo para seu quarto, Miroku apenas pode ficar no andar de baixo, onde o chão brilhava com o sol, onde se podia ver uma linda paisagem, onde um homem chorava por amor.

--

-Obrigada por me acompanhar... – falou Kikyou sorrindo já em frente à pensão.  
-Não foi nada – respondeu Kouga educadamente  
-Gostei muito de conversar com você.  
-É, eu também...  
-Eu vou entrar... Obrigada por tudo.

Antes que Kikyou pudesse virar-se para entrar na pensão, sentiu Kouga tocar-lhe e seus lábios tocarem de leve seu rosto, num beijo amigo, há quanto tempo não era beijada na bochecha? Nem ela não sabia mais. Ao se separarem ela só pode sorrir.  
Os dois ouviram um barulho e viram que eram Inuyasha e os outros chegando. O rapaz os olhavam de uma forma nem um pouco amigável, não podia esconder que não gostara de ver os dois tão íntimos, e Kagome percebeu.  
Kouga não pode deixar de olhar para Kagome, estava mais linda do que nunca a luz do pôr-do-sol, e Kikyou percebeu que ele era apaixonado pela colegial, e mais uma vez sentiu que está lhe tomava o que deveria ser seu. Ela apenas entrou na pensão, sem se importar com nada. Kouga também fora embora, e o fato de ver Inuyasha e Kagome juntos, principalmente de mãos dadas, não lhe animara nada.  
Kagome não pode deixar de pensar o quanto Inuyasha estava enciumado por Kikyou estar com Kouga, e mais uma vez percebeu que não estavam preparados para ficarem juntos.  
-Ah... Acho que vamos entrar... Podem ficar aqui e conversarem, seu quiserem. – disse Rin notando o clima no casal.  
-Não precisa – falou Kagome sorrindo e escondendo as preocupações.

Inuyasha a olhou confusa. Sabia que seu ciúme havia ficado visível, ela por acaso não se importava mais? Kagome já se preparava para entrar quando ele puxou-a pela mão.  
-Pensei que fosse ficar chateada?  
-Pelo o que? – falou sorrindo falsamente, um sorriso que Inuyasha não pode decifrar.  
-Não notou?  
-Claro que notei Inuyasha, não sou cega... Mas não somos mais um casal, eu não posso ficar fazendo cenas de ciúmes, você não é meu.  
-Não somos m casal? Mas eu pensei...  
-Pensou que tínhamos voltado? – falou mais pra si mesma do que para ele, achava que ele pesava o mesmo que ela – achei que tinha deixado claro que só estamos saindo... Eu não pensei que... Inuyasha, não estamos preparados para namorar, e isso ficou bem claro agora... Então, vamos deixar como estar... Vamos continuar apenas curtindo, está bem?  
-Claro...

Inuyasha não queria apenas curtir, queria ficar com ela. Era tão difícil assim? Sabia que ainda não havia esquecido Kikyou, mas com Kagome... Tudo ficaria mais fácil. Mas não era tão simples, nunca era tão simples. Mas sabia que não queria curtir... Não queria ter a chance de perder Kagome, assim era muito arriscado, não queria se dar a esse luxo.  
Kagome, Rin e Sesshamaru já entravam na pensão, e não lhe restou mais nada a não ser segui-los.  
Assim que entraram puderam ver Miroku chorando discretamente sentado na escada.  
-Miroku? – ouviu-se a voz de Rin.

O rapaz os olhou, os olhos vermelhos, a expressão triste, Kikyou mantinha-se ali perto, olhando-o sem saber o que fazer. Sem saber se deveria consola-lo, ou se ao menos ele queria que ela o consolasse.  
-O que ouve?

_O coração que eu te dei  
Em pedaços você quebrou  
E agora tudo mudou  
Tudo mudou...  
Estou tentando me acertar  
Me concertar  
E você ficou sozinho  
Sem meus carinhos  
No escuro e chorando  
Lembrando de quando estávamos juntos  
E da felicidade que você espantou._

----------

Bom, esses foram os três capítulos, meu especial fim de ano....espero que tenham gostado.... e por favor não me matem por ter separado Sango e Miroku,pois vi que muitos estavam gostando do casal, mas tem uma razão pra tudo isso, e alem do mais, se me matarem eu não vou poder continuar a finc e muito menos juntá-los no futuro....  
By DarlaD


	13. Capitulo 12 – Em seus olhos

**Capitulo 12 – Em seus olhos **

O rapaz levantou-se e suspirou. Parecia-lhe que o dia anterior havia sido apenas um pesadelo, estava tão distante de sua realidade, estava tão distante de sua mente, parecia ter se passado tanto tempo, e por uma pequena fração de segundos acreditou que se tratava de um pesadelo, que iria sair e Sango lhe abraçaria e lhe beijaria, e tudo estaria bem...

Mas não era essa a verdade.

O rapaz levantou-se e ainda sonolento viu Inuyasha dormindo na cama ao lado, sorriu, era um bom amigo, sempre estiveram juntos. Esteve ao seu lado quando o garotão terminou com Kikyou, por sorte do destino, deveria estar na pensão, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria ir pra casa, deveria ver os amigos, e assim fez, deixou os estudos por um tempo, o que se lembrava de Sango não gostar nem um pouco, e foi encontrar o amigo...

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Sim, ele e Inuyasha passaram por muitas coisas juntos, não era a toa, se conheciam a um longo tempo, sempre foram melhores amigos. E agora era Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado, era agora que precisava do amigo.

O que faria naquele domingo?

Como seria encontrar Sango?

Não importava, não agora, não enquanto tivesse Inuyasha de seu lado...

--

Kagome estava assistindo televisão quando viu Kikyou descer a escada, esta respirou fundo e a ignorou, o que Kagome agradeceu. Kikyou sentou-se no outro sofá e começou a ler alguma das revistas ali por cima.

As duas notaram quando Sango desceu a escada, Kagome logo se levantou e foi ao encontro da prima.

- Você ta bem?

- Estou... – disse com um meio sorriso.

Kagome havia passado a noite anterior consolando à prima enquanto esta chorava, então ao vê-la pela manhã achava obvio que ela não estivesse bem e sua pergunta parecia-lhe bem estúpida. Mas a resposta dela parecia-lhe extremamente mentirosa.

Kikyou levantou-se e foi ate as duas garotas.

- Eu... – começou mesmo notando que não era muito bem-vinda – eu acredito que tudo dará certo no final... O que tiver que acontecer vai acontecer...

- Ah... Obrigada. – disse Sango constrangida.

E Kikyou saiu da sala indo para a cozinha, e por algum motivo Sango sentiu que aquelas poucas palavras lhe ajudaram muito mais do que aparentava. Kagome ouviu um barulho e viu Rin descer as escadas, e ao encontrar Sango na sala apenas a abraçou.

Sango sorriu, e sentiu-se extremamente mau por fazer todos se preocuparem com ela e ainda mais, sentia-se como se fosse um fardo, como se sua tristeza afetasse os outros e os deixasse mais triste do que deveria. Sentiu que as lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos, todos se preocupavam tanto com ela...

Mas como estaria Miroku numa hora destas?

Ninguém se importava?

Ela se importava?

Por que?

Tocou a mão de Rin, o que faz a garota lhe olhar, seus olhos lutavam para não deixar a tristeza transbordar.

- Está tudo bem Rin...

- Mas... Você está quase chorando... Você está triste e...

- Eu vou ficar bem... Não, eu estou bem... Só fiquei emocionada com seu gesto... O de todas vocês...

- Sango...

- Está bem... Vamos parar com isso se não eu vou acabar chorando... Vamos comer algo. – disse soltando-se do abraço da amiga e indo para a cozinha.

Kagome e Rin se entreolharam, a amiga era uma pessoa forte, mas não lhe fazia bem esconder os sentimentos. As duas ouviram um barulho e notaram quando Miroku desceu.

- Oi Miroku... – começou Kagome – Como está?

- Bem... Na medida do possível – disse num falso meio sorriso – Vocês já viram Sango hoje?

- Não. – mentiu Rin – nós...

- Eu vi – disse Kagome.

Rin olhou curiosa para a amiga? Por que falara? Por acaso aprovava a atitude de Miroku. Ela não...

Rin sabia exatamente em que lado estava, achava que Miroku havia agido errada, havia quebrado a confiança de Sango. Conhecia o rapaz a um bom tempo e já havia notado que não era bom para um relacionamento serio, e já estava achando que havia se enganado ao vê-lo com Sango quando isso aconteceu. Ele mostrara a todos que não era bom para relacionamentos sérios, e não era bom para Sango, Sango não podia confiar nele...

- Como... Como ela está? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Ela é forte... Mas está sofrendo.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, eu...

- Mas fez! – interviu Rin o que fez todos a olharem.

- Rin... – murmurou Kagome, o que ninguém ouviu.

- Você deve estar achando que eu sou um crápula... – disse Miroku a garota.

- Eu... Eu...

- Você está se metendo no que não deveria... – disse uma voz vinda do andar de cima.

Todos olharam e viram Sesshomaru. Rin o olhou confusa, era a primeira vez que ele lhe falava assim, de forma rude. O rapaz acabava de descer a escada.

- Como? – perguntou a jovem.

- Isso é um assunto de Miroku e Sango. Nós devemos apenas tentar consola-los ou ajuda-los, não devemos julgar nada, pois isso é um assunto deles e eles têm que resolver, não precisam de julgamentos. – disse, mas não era mais rude, era como um professor que explicava paciente para seus alunos.

- Acho que tem razão – disse Kagome com um meio sorriso para o rapaz e logo olhou para Miroku – Se conselho fosse bom, não se dava, venderia... Mas mesmo assim vou lhe dar um: Espere, Sango está magoada, e falar com ela agora não vai ajudar em muita coisa.

- Acho que você tem razão...

Miroku forçou um sorriso e foi para a cozinha, Kagome decidiu ir junto para amenizar a situação, pois Sango estava lá... Rin e Sesshomaru ficaram e um silêncio se alastrou no aposento.

- Por que... Foi tão rude a pouco? – perguntou a garota.

- Desculpe... Às vezes sou assim... Normalmente quando vejo algo que não concordo...

- Então toda vez que não concordar com algo vai ser assim comigo?

- Não... Você distorceu o que eu disse... Eu...

- Não, eu não distorci, você que me humilhou na frente de Miroku.

- Eu humilhei você?

- É!

- Como fiz isso? – perguntou sarcástico.

- O que ele fez foi errado, e finalmente ele ia ouvir isso de alguém quando você chega protegendo-o e contra mim... Eu...

- Eu não estava contra você!

- Engraçado, não foi o que pareceu...

- Rin...

Mas a garota não queria mais ouvir e subiu a escada indo para seu quarto, não queria ouvir, não queria conversar com ele agora.

Inuyasha a viu entrar no quarto, e ela parecia-lhe muito triste e irritada, mas surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao ver Sesshomaru subir a escada e aparentemente, atrás dela. O rapaz parou em frente a porta, decidindo bater ou não, foi quando viu o irmão.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou tentando disfarçar.

- Eu pergunto mesma coisa... O que houve?

- Ah... Eu e Rin discutimos...

- Discutiram? Vocês quase nem se falam, como podem discutir.

- Nós conversamos...

- É, conversa superficial. Não a ponto de discutirem.

- Ah... Estávamos falando sobre o que aconteceu entre Miroku e Sango e não concordamos em um ponto.

- E foi tão grava que ela correu pro quarto?

- Ah... É. Sabe como posso ser rude, às vezes...

- Só às vezes?

- Não vou discutir com você... – disse irritado – falo com ela depois... – disse descendo a escada.

Inuyasha ainda não entendia direito como tudo aquilo havia acontecido, mas mesmo assim decidiu deixar pra lá. Acompanhou o irmão ate a cozinha, onde todos comiam em silencio, para o grande espanto da mãe de Sango, que preferia não intervi na situação, havia notado que a filha estava triste, e Miroku também, então não havia sido difícil descobrir que eles haviam brigado. Fazia um bom tempo que notara o relacionamento dos dois, havia ficado claro, mas Sango nunca havia lhe falado de Miroku como namorado, e preferia não pressiona-la, sabia que ela era assim, saia e era divertida, mas nas questões pessoais preferia ser mais fechada.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, mas não era exatamente nela que sua cabeça estava. O fato era que não lhe tirava da cabeça a imagem de Kikyou com Kouga, e isso realmente lhe irritava, parecia que quanto mais queria esquecer a garota, menos conseguia.

--

Kikyou riu, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão bem ao conversar com alguém, Desligou o telefone e rodopiou nos calcanhares, parecia que agora poderia ser feliz naquele lugar. Agora tinha alguém que lhe fazia sentir em casa.

- Nossa... Quanta felicidade... – comentou Sesshomaru vendo-a entra no quarto

- Que foi, não gostou?

- Calma... Só comentei...

- Já você, parece bem triste, o que foi, brigou com a namorada?

Sesshomaru não respondeu, era irritante saber que Kikyou sabia sobre eles. Está nas mãos dela não era muito agradável, mas pelo menos ela não estava usando-os, o que lhe deixou ate um pouco surpreso, não parecia a Kikyou que se lembrava, ela havia mudado, sentia isso, mas gostaria de saber por que? E para que?

Kikyou entrou no quarto, e sorrindo procurou uma roupa para vestir, Kouga havia lhe convidado para ir a boate com ele e uns amigos.

- Kikyou... – ouviu a voz de Sango em sua porta – Kouga está ai em baixo.

- Já vou Sango, obrigada.

Sango suspirou, Kikyou esbanjava alegria na voz, bem diferente dela. Foi nesse momento que a porta do quarto de Miroku abriu-se e seu coração bateu forte pensando como seria encontra-lo, os dois sozinhos no corredor. Mas não era ele, era Inuyasha que saia do quarto, tentava disfarçar, mas Sango notara claramente que ele havia saído ao ouvir que Kouga e Kikyou iriam sair.

- Ah... Oi Sango – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Oi... – disse nem um pouco alegre

- Você viu Kagome?

- Não...

- Certo...

Sango ia indo embora quando viu Miroku saindo do quarto, sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lagrimas, mas segurou-as.

- Inuyasha... – disse para o rapaz que já entrava no quarto.

- Sim?

- Se estiver com ciúmes da Kikyou, ou quer ficar com ela, não me importa, apenas não use minha prima para esquece-la, está bem?

- Ah... Claro...

Sango foi pra seu quarto e Miroku voltou pro seu, mais Inuyasha não, ficou parado, pensando, estava ele usando Kagome? Decidiu descer, e não teve uma visão muito alegre ao ver Kouga e Kagome conversando, o que lhe deixou muito irritado, quem ele pensava que era, queria Kagome ou Kikyou? O que ele estava fazendo, usando as duas?

- Ah... Oi Inuyasha – disse Kagome ao vê-lo.

- Ola Inuyasha... – cumprimentou Kouga com um ar vitorioso.

Aquilo realmente incomodava Inuyasha, Kouga tinha sempre aquele ar de herói, vitorioso, e ele não gostava nem um pouco. Sentou-se no outro sofá ao lado de uma não muito alegre Rin.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Kagome alegre.

- Ah... Vamos sai com uns amigos, havia prometido que iria apresenta-la a algumas pessoas.

- É, ela não conhece muita gente...

- Vocês são amigas...

- Ah, por favor, é...

- Caro que não – terminou Kikyou já na sala

- Por que não? – perguntou agora para Kikyou.

- Não somos muito compatíveis. – respondeu. – Bom, vamos?

- Claro... Tem certeza que não quer ir Kagome?

- Tenho... Essa noite é pra apresentar Kikyou, não quero me meter – disse num meio sorriso.

Kouga despediu-se de Kagome e Rin e os dois foram embora. Inuyasha bufou, o que realmente assustou Rin, que por um instante pensou estar ao lado de um touro raivoso, e o que fez Kagome segurara-se para não rir.

- Como ele é irritante! – gritou Inuyasha

- Como você é mal educado. – retrucou Kagome.

- Agora está protegendo ele?

- Algum problema?

- Todos... Não ver que ele ta te usando?

- Me usando?

- É.

- Diga de que forma ele ta me usando...

- Hora, isso é obvio... Ele...

Rin levantou-se, o que fez Inuyasha parar de falar, ela sorriu e disse que preferia ficar em seu quarto a ver os dois discutindo, o que era um pouco divertido, mas bastante cansativo. Kagome sorriu para a amiga e está subiu a escada.

- Pode continuar Inuyasha... – falou não mostrando o bom humor de antes de Rin sair do local.

- Ele está saindo com Kikyou e fica aqui, dando em cima de você, na minha frente, sabendo que somos namo...

- Oh! Nós não somos namorados, então você não tem porque ficar tão irritado, e alem do mais eu estava sendo educado com ele e ele comigo...

- Educado... Sei... Mas mesmo assim, ele não sabe que terminamos, e mesmo assim ficou dando em cima de você em minha frente, e mesmo que se soube, deveria ficar na dele, pois eu era... Ou sou, seu ex-namorado, deveria ter um pouco de consideração.

- É tão interessante ver você com ciúmes.

- Não estou com ciúmes...

- Está sim... Só não sei se é de mim ou de Kikyou.

- Ah... Eu...

- De quem Inuyasha? – perguntou seria.

O rapaz vacilou, de quem era? Nem ele sabia direito, de Kagome, de Kikyou, de ambas?

- Já disse que não estou com ciúmes.

- Isso explica muita coisa, obrigada. Mas quer saber, não importa, não somos mais namorados.

E assim Kagome levantou-se, o que fez Inuyasha levantar-se rapidamente atrás dela.

- Kagome, eu já disse que quero ficar com você...

- Engraçado, não é o que parece.

- Kagome... Vamos, não fica assim... Volta a namorar comigo e...

- Não. Assim está mais do que suficiente, se eu voltar com você terei que ficar preocupada se você ainda gosta de Kikyou, e que a qualquer momento posso perde-lo, mas assim... Pelo menos eu não preciso ficar paranóica, eu sei que é mais arriscado eu perder você, mas você nunca foi meu, e eu não posso perder algo que não é meu... E assim fica bem claro isso, eu não fico me iludindo que você é meu ou coisa do tipo. É melhor assim...

Kagome subiu a escada e foi pro seu quarto.

--

Rin deitou em sua cama, não havia conversado com Sesshomaru desde a briga, e isso lhe irritava. Mas a verdade era que ele tinha razão, ela estava escolhendo um lado, mas não era necessário nem correto, pois quem era ela para julga-los?

Sentia-se uma idiota naquele momento...

Ouviu alguém bater em sua porta e levantou-se.

- Pode entrar...

Sentiu seu rosto ficar rubro ao ver Sesshomaru entrar, estava envergonhada pela a atitude que tivera.

- Oi... – falou o rapaz fechando a porta.

- Oi.

- Ah... Eu vim aqui me...

- Desculpa! – interviu Rin – eu agi errada essa manha, e me sinto uma idiota... Você tinha toda a razão e...

- Não... Você tem direito a sua opinião e eu fui rude com você...

- Não, eu que agi errado e...

- Eu queria me desculpa.

Rin sorriu.

- Eu também – disse.

Sesshomaru sentou-se na cama da garota e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

- Então... Está tudo bem?

- É... Não consigo ficar com raiva de você por muito tempo...

- Isso é bom. – respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso.

- Pode me beijar, estou com saudade de seus beijos, hoje não nos beijamos nenhuma única vez – falou rindo.

- Concordo plenamente com sua decisão.

E os lábios se tocaram, e a raiva passou, e a tristeza foi embora... E ficou, apenas os dois, juntos, felizes por terem um ao outro, por saber que se amava, e por estarem simplesmente juntos...

--

Kikyou abraçou Kouga enquanto dançavam, este retribuiu o abraço. E eles ficaram assim, dançando juntos, abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro. Os rostos próximos, o calor dos corpos... Os lábios se unindo e eles nem sabiam o por que.

Separaram-se, ocorrera tudo tão rápido, se conheceram e agora isso... Talvez fosse efeito de alguns goles de cerveja contrabandeada pelos amigos de Kouga. Não sabiam o certo, mas parecia tão errado, o que era aquilo? Por que haviam feito aquilo?

- Eu... – começou Kikyou soltando-se do abraço – eu não devia ter feito isso.

E a garota saiu correndo, queria sumir, estragara tudo, estragara um possível boa amizade, por que era sempre assim? Sempre impulsiva, sempre se levava pelo momento, fora isso que a fizera perder Inuyasha. Agora perdia o único possível amigo naquele ligar. Sempre colocava tudo a perder, era uma idiota.

- Kikyou! – gritou o rapaz correndo atrás dela.

Ela não queria parar, ela não queria encara-lo e ouvi-lo falar que gostava de Kagome e que não poderiam se ver mais porque ela estragara tudo. Não queria isso, só queria sumir daquele lugar. Kikyou saiu da pista de dança e já estava saindo do lugar quando Kouga lhe puxou, o que a fez parar, os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu sou uma burra... Não deveria ter feito isso...

- Por que não?

- Por que você gosta de Kagome! – gritou – e eu... Eu gosto de Inuyasha – disse ainda mais triste – se ele souber disso nunca terei uma chance...

- Ele não vai saber – disse Kouga sorrindo e secando-lhe as lágrimas que caiam – fomos levados pelo momento... Será um segredo... Inuyasha não precisa saber... Nem Kagome – disse num sorriso maroto.

- Concordo plenamente. – falou ela alegrando-se e sorrindo, não havia estragado tudo, e era bom saber disso.

- Você tem um gosto terrível, gostar de Inuyasha... – falou ele amenizando a situação.

- Olha quem fala... A mosca morta da Kagome...

Kouga riu.

- É melhor evitarmos falar sobre os dois... Vamos acabar brigando

- Concordo plenamente.

Kouga a abraçou e os dois voltaram para a pista de dança, sentiam que podiam ser grandes amigos.

--

Sango permanecia sentada na janela, olhando o céu estrelado. Sempre fazia isso quando estava muito triste, e essa não era uma exceção. Ouviu um barulho e olhou para trás, vendo que Miroku entrava no quarto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou tentando se segurar para não chorar, para isso preferiu olhar as estrelas a Miroku.

- Quero falar com você.

- Já falamos o que tínhamos para falar...

- Sango...

Ela abaixou os olhos, olhando então para os próprios pés. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado na janela.

- Seus olhos... Estão tão tristes, isso me mata por dentro... Gostaria de não ter lhe causado isso... Mas ainda acho que se ficarmos juntos podemos superar, podemos melhorar a situação... Eu posso mudar, só me de uma chance...

- Não posso fazer isso – disse tristemente – não é tão fácil assim... Por favor, vá embora de meu quarto... Deixe-me em paz.

Miroku virou-se para a garota e tocou-lhe o rosto, Sango sentiu seu corpo tremer contra sua vontade, seu coração disparava, o que ele queria? Tinha medo, medo de tudo, queria que ele apenas fosse embora, lhe deixa-se em paz, não queria continuar sofrendo assim, não queria mais sentir tanta dor em seu coração.

Ele acariciou seu rosto, e ela não pode evitar, como se seu corpo se mexesse sozinho, ela fechou os olhos e sentiu ele passar a ponta do dedo em seu rosto, em seus lábios, e uma sensação boa lhe invadiu o corpo, mas toda a dor presente ainda estava lá, ainda matava seu coração, e ainda lhe fazia chorar.

Miroku secou a lagrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto e a soltou, estava fazendo-a sofrer tanto... Não queria aquilo. Sentiu as lagrimas se criarem em seus olhos, como podia fazer a pessoa que mais amava sofrer assim.

- Desculpe...

Uma lagrima, vindo dele desta vez. Miroku levantou-se e foi embora.

--

Kagome bateu na porta e Inuyasha saiu, surpreendendo-se ao vê-la ali, achava que ela ficaria com raiva dele por muito e muito tempo. Ela o abraçou e o beijou, fingindo como se nada houvesse, às vezes era tão bom fazer isso, apenas aproveitar, sem se importar com tudo.

Os dois entraram no quarto, aos beijos.

- Pensei que não falaria mais comigo... – disse ele sorrindo entre um beijo e outro.

- Não fale... Só me beije...

E os lábios se tocaram novamente, com tanto desejo, com tanta paixão, e era como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se eles continuassem da onde haviam parado, do dia em que estava tudo bem e que não havia Kikyou, não havia a briga por causa de Kouga, em que só havia os dois, ele e ela, felizes, juntos.

Passos no corredor chamaram a atenção deles, com medo que fosse a mãe de Sango ou alguém que fossem reprova-los por Kagome estar no quarto de Inuyasha tão tarde. Mas apenas ouviram a voz de Kikyou murmurou algo muito feliz. Kagome olhou Inuyasha e viu seus olhos, tristes.

E Kagome viu...

Ele gostava de Kikyou mais do que nunca, e ver que ela e Kouga se davam bem o deixava triste, pois ele sentia que estava perdendo-a...

E Kagome viu...

Ela estava perdendo Inuyasha.

----------

Oi gente...

Bom, vcs notaram que esse cap foi mais Sango/Miroku, não é? Bom, vou começar a me aprofundar mais nos outros casais...e um que adoro é Sesshomaru e Rin, que vai trazer grandes surpresas e um mistério, que envolve a Rin, mas que vai afetar muito Kikyou, Inuyasha e Miroku....Falando nisso, logo vai vim capítulos especiais da nossa vilã preferida, Kikyou! Saberemos um pouco mais sobre o passado dela e de Inuyasha... E ela vai tentar fazer uma coisa que talvez vá surpreende-los... Ainda vai rolar muita coisa e quero que vocês me digam o que estão achando

**nehurotika **- Ah...sempre com raiva do saco ambulante....mas já ta admitindo q tem pena dela, hauhauauha.... ah...obrgiado pelo feliz ano novo . Que bom que vc achou as brigas bem formadas, estava achando que naum tinha explicado direito e q tinha ficado um pouco bobo, mas naum ficou tanto assim, naum eh? E quando ao Sesshomaru....essa historia ainda vai dar o que falar...e quanto a sexualidade da Kirara, vamos deixar isso de lado, é pior do que a historia de quem veio primeiro, o ovo ou a galinha.... Bem, espero que goste desse cap, e tenho muitas surpresas para a finc.... Ps: A kirara naum aparece sempre, gatos gostam de dormir...a Kirara normalmente fica dormindo, mas ele de vez em quando vai aparecer para consolar as meninas sofredoras...hahauha...Acho q tenho q mudar de A pensão do amor p/ A pensão do sofrimento...

**Kassie Matsuyama** - mudou de nick Kassie-chan? hehehe....bom vc como sempre com nojo a Kikyou, não eh? Ela vai ser muito importante no resto da finc... gosto desse personagem.... está com pena da K-chan e da Sango? bom, não se preocupe, a Sango ainda esta sofrendo com a falta de confiança pelo Miroku e durante a finc ela vai aumenta esse laço com o rapaz, para talvez eles ficarem juntos ... e a K-chan...bom, essa ai ainda vai sofrer bastante, vai descobri muitas coisas, e ainda vai crescer muito.... espero que você gostem do que pretendo fazer....

**Miyu Camui** - Ai, obrigada ...vc ficou com pea da Kikyou?....estou conseguindo fazer ela ser uma personagem q dah pena? ah...tadinha dela....ela tah meio depressiva, mas vai melhorar...o Kouga vai ser um grande amigo pra ela... vc vão ver...e a pesar do que coloquei nesse cap, eles naum vão ser um um beijo apenas pra mostrar q a Kikyou é muitas vezes impulsiva, e q os dois estão apaixonados por pessoas diferentes...mas eles não vão se apaixonar.... Gosto muito da Kikyou, é uma personagem complexa, e sempre sei que posso me aprofundar cada vez mais nela....estou prevendo muitas coisas para ela e para a Kagome nessa finc... E espero que continue comentando. Bjus


	14. Capitulo 13: Perdas

**Capitulo 13 - Perdas **

O sinal tocou e como não pode ser diferente, os alunos afobadamente saíram de suas salas para poderem respirar seus poucos minutos de liberdade durante o intervalo.

- Kagome! – uma voz chamou a garota.

Assim que se virou ela pode notar que quem falava era Kouga que lhe chamava.

- Oi Kouga – falou com um sorriso – O que quer?

- Ah... É que eu sou do teatro e...

- Você é do teatro? – falou rindo abafadamente.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Eu só nunca imaginei você atuando

- Eu atuo muito bem para seu respeito.

- Acredito... – disse parando de andar, já numa das mesas no campus da escola – mas o que quer?

- Eu sei que Sango desenha muito bem, e precisamos de gente pro teatro, então achei que ela podia fazer um panfleto para a gente colocar no mural, o que acha?

- Uma ótima idéia... Mas por que não fala com ela?

- Ai que ta... Tentei a semana toda, mas parece que ela ta sempre ocupada, nunca consigo falar com ela, então achei que você pudesse.

- Certo, eu falo com ela...

- Muito obrigado... Você é um Maximo – falou beijando-lhe o rosto – ate a próxima.

- Ate. – disse num meio sorriso vendo-o ir embora.

Kagome continuou a andar ate a mesa onde sempre se encontrava com seus amigos, apesar de ultimamente Miroku preferir ficar no refeitório ou jogar alguma coisa na quadra esportiva.

- Oi! – disse sorrindo a Rin, Inuyasha e Sango.

- Oi! – responderam todos.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha enquanto Rin conversava algo com Sango no outro lado da mesa.

- Ah...Sango, antes que eu esqueça, Kouga pediu que...

- Você andou falando com aquele lobo fedido- Perguntou Inuyasha irritado

- Falei, por que? Algum problema?

Calou-se, ele e Kagome não eram mais namorados e ele já não podia brigar por seus ciúmes, o que lhe irritava muito, sabia que qualquer um podia chegar em Kagome e ele não podia fazer nada. Por isso tentava ficar com ela sempre que podia, pois pelo menos isso parecia espantar alguns, ou pelo menos deixar claro que eles tinham...Algo... Por menor que fosse.

- Como eu ia dizendo – continuou Kagome – Kouga pediu para que você fizesse o panfleto pro grupo de teatro, sabe, desenhar algo e fazer uma mensagem bacana... Eles estão querendo novos membros.

- Certo, eu faço... Mas por que ele não venho falar logo comigo?

- É, por que? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Ele tentou, mas você ta sempre ocupada...

- É, eu tive bastante ocupada essa semana...

- Eu ficaria doida fazendo tanta coisa... Como conseguiu ajudar a arrumar o auditório para a palestra da semana passada, ajudar a professora de arte com os vídeos, arrumar seu armário, arrumar seu quarto e desenhar o panfleto do time de futebol e das torcidas?

- Bem...

- Como conseguiu arrumar tanta coisa pra fazer, você quer dizer! – interferio Inuyasha – os alunos não tem obrigação de fazer essas coisas.

- É mesmo...

- Ah... Eu ofereci minha ajuda, só isso. E eu vou continuar ocupada por um bom tempo... Estou no comitê para a festa de outono, alem de estar no jornal para fazer umas charges e no comitê estudantil.

- Você não cansa- perguntou Rin

- Eu dou um jeito de ajeitar tudo, sou superativa e...

- Não. Eu quero dizer, você não cansa de fugir dele?

Todos olharam para Rin.

- Como assim? – perguntou numa falsa ingenuidade.

- Qual é Sango... Desde que você e Miroku terminaram você tem feito o possível para manter-se ocupada com a escola e assim tem passado menos tempo em casa.

- É impressão sua.

- Não é não. Dá pra notar, você tem medo de encara-lo.

- Eu o vejo todo dia e não tem problema nenhum...

- Sango... – desta vez era Kagome – qual é... Somos nós, lembra? Seus amigos.

- Eu sei... Eu... Eu tenho que ir, preciso falar com Kouga pra saber como ele quer o panfleto – falou levantando-se – e vocês sinceramente precisam de um analista.

A garota saiu correndo pelo campus e entrando na escola, Kagome suspirou, a prima estava sempre ocupada agora, ocupada fugindo de Miroku. Isso já fazia quase um mês.

-

Sango escorou-se na parece do banheiro e sentiu as lágrimas derramarem pouco a pouco. Esses últimos dias andavam sendo tão difíceis, estava tentando se manter ocupada para não ficar pensando em Miroku, mas mesmo assim era difícil. O pior era que sentia a sua falta, queria ele de seu lado, queria seus abraços, seus beijos, mas não podia. Não conseguia confiar nele e isso lhe parecia uma grande barreira que não poderia ultrapassar. Não se sentia segura ao lado do rapaz. Ele ainda tentara novamente outra reconciliação, mas acabara desistindo.

Isso doía...

Ele desistira...

Sempre dizia que era importante, que lutaria ate o fim, mas desistira facilmente e isso só provava-lhe que os dois não tinham futuro, deveriam ficar separados.

Mais lagrimas.

- Parece que ele já esqueceu de mim... – falou em meio as lagrimas e suspiros

Tinha que parar. Tinha que superar... Ele superara. Estava agora no time de basquete e superara o fim do namoro, então ela tinha que fazer o mesmo, esquece-lo. Aquilo não tinha futuro.

- Você consegue Sango... – falou para si mesmo.

Suspirou fundo e secou as lágrimas, mas logo outras vieram. Por que era tão difícil deixar de gostar de alguém. Sempre tivera dificuldade para se apaixonar, mas quando isso acontecia, era ainda mais difícil esquece-lo.

_Era tudo tão difícil... _

_ Sorrir... _

_ Esquecer..._

_Ou ao menos não chorar... _

A porta se abriu e Sango tentou secar as lagrimas rapidamente, viu que era Kikyou que acabara de entrar.

- Sango? Por que está chorando.

- Não é nada... – disse falsamente.

- É Miroku? É por causa dele?

- Eu já disse que não é nada! – irritou-se.

Lavou rapidamente o rosto, secou-o e saiu, deixando Kikyou sozinha no banheiro.

-

- Kouga! – chamou a garota indo ao encontro do rapaz que estava em seu armário.

- Ah... Sango, Kagome falou com você?

- Falou sim, e é sobre isso que quero falar. Eu quero saber o que quer por panfleto.

- Nada de mais... Um desenho, algo que chame atenção, e que fale sobre a inscrição para o grupo e a inscrição para quem quiser ajudar na nova peça.

- Qual vai ser a peça?

- "Romeu e Julieta" – falou sorrindo – só que vai ser um moderno, o cenário é uma escola, os pais também se odeiam, tem o lance do amor impossível e a linguagem é bem jovial.

- Parece legal.

- Acho que vai ser... Só que ainda temos que ter mais gente e ainda não decidiram os papeis, vão decidir num teste, para quem quiser, na terça que vem, depois das aulas...

- Vou colocar no panfleto.

- Boa idéia...

- Certo... Eu já vou, está bem? Tchau.

- Tchau Sango...

A garota foi embora e Kouga não pode deixar de pensar que ela parecia-lhe muito triste, e tinha certeza que ela havia chorado. O rapaz decidiu não comentar, talvez fosse melhor, ela não parecia querer lhe contar nada...

Fechou o armário e andou ate o refeitório, logo viu Kikyou e Kagura sentadas em uma mesa, conversando e rindo.

- Ola garotas...

- Oi Kouga – sorriu Kikyou – Sente-se aqui.

- Certo, só vou pega meu lanche...

- Tudo bem – disse sorrindo.

Não demorou muito e o rapaz juntou-se as duas.

- Então Kikyou, por que não faz o teste? – perguntou após falar da nova peça.

- Não, eu e Kagura vamos fazer teste para a torcida.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim...

- É – falou Kagura – e atuar não é meu forte...

Kouga sorriu.

- Bom, se vocês querem...

- Também vou entrar para o grupo de dança...

- Vi que gosta de dançar.

- Adoro. Faço balé desde que tenho cinco anos e jazz desde que tenho oito.

- Quer seguir a profissão?

- Não sei... E você? Quer ser ator?

- Oh, não... é apenas um Hobby.

- Muitos astros começaram assim... Se ficar famoso não esqueça de mim.

- Digo mesmo, futura dançarina.

Os dois riram.

-

Miroku brincava com alguns amigos quando viu Sango de longe. Já eram 5 horas e ela não deveria estar ainda na escola. Ele havia ficado ate mais tarde por causa do treino de basquete, mas o que ela fazia ali ate àquela hora?

Correu ate a garota.

- Sango! – chamou, o que a fez vê-lo.

- Miroku... O que faz aqui?

- Treino de basquete. E você?

- Reunião do comitê.

- Está no comitê agora?

- É...

- Anda bem ocupada ultimamente.

- Pois é...

- Tava indo pra casa?

- Sim.

- Vamos – falou sorrindo – eu te levo... Tava indo pra casa mesmo.

- Eu acho melhor... – mordiscou o lábio, deveria continuar? – certo, vou com você.

O rapaz sorriu vitorioso e os dois entraram no carro do rapaz. O caminho foi bem silencioso, demais pro gosto de Miroku e realmente constrangedor para Sango. Nenhum dos dois atreviam-se a falar. Onde fora parar o espirituoso Miroku que parecia não se importar com o fato deles terem separado-se a pouco e agia como ante deles namorarem, perguntava-se Sango.

O carro parou no sinal. Miroku não agüentava mais aquele silêncio.

- Quase não nos vemos ultimamente, apesar de morarmos no mesmo lugar...

- Tenho anda bastante ocupada.

- Eu percebi... Soube que está fazendo panfletos agora...

- É, estou.

- Certo... É verdade que vai fazer charges no jornal?

- É sim...

- Engraçado... Sei mais de você com os outros e nós moramos na mesma casa...

- Isso não significa que temos que contar tudo um pro outro.

Miroku irritou-se.

- Já chega! Estou tentando fazer um clima legal aqui, por que tenta tanto ser antipática?

- Por que eu não sou falsa.

- Falso? Você me acha falso?

- Claro. Fica agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nem tivéssemos namorado...

- Nós terminamos, você quer o que?

- É, foi bem fácil para você aceitar, não é?

- Você terminou comigo... Por que então se importa tanto?

- Por que eu ainda gosto de você!

Miroku a olhou. O que ela havia dito? Gostava dele? Bom, ele sabia que o sentimentos não poderiam desaparecer tão rápido, mas ela andava fazendo tantas coisas, e parecia tão feliz, que achava que ela já estava seguindo em frente, que já tinha se esquecido dele.

- Pensei que já tinha se esquecido de mim...

- O que eu senti foi real. É real. Eu não poderia esquecer tão rápido... Mas já você.

- Eu não esqueci de você. Eu ainda te amo, e tudo que te disse ainda vale. Só que você parecia tão bem que... Achei que já tivesse me esquecido então fingi que havia te esquecido... Pois achei que talvez assim te esquecesse.

- Você quer se esquecer de mim?

- Não... Mas dói muito lembrar e não poder ter você.

- Eu sei como é.

Miroku então ouviu varias buzinas ao mesmo tempo e notou que o sinal estava aberto, aparentemente a um bom tempo, andou um pouco e estacionou na primeira vaga que encontrou.

- Nos não conversamos direito desde que terminamos... Que tal fazermos isso agora?

- Eu concordo.

-

Inuyasha desceu a escada e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Kouga sentado no sofá. O que ele queria? Será que já sabia que ele e Kagome não estavam exatamente juntos e então já estava atrás dela?

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou nem um pouco simpático.

- Vim visitar uma amiga – falou com um certo ar de superioridade, o que realmente irritou Inuyasha.

- Já ta atrás da...

- Kikyou! – disse o rapaz sorrindo e levantando-se do sofá.

- O que?

- Estou pronta – Inuyasha ouviu a voz já conhecida da ex-namorada e virou-se.

Kikyou encontrava-se no ultimo degrau da escada e sorria para os dois rapazes. Vestia um delicado vestido de alça, azul, de tecido fino e ia ate metade da coxa.

- Espero não tê-lo feito esperar... Muito – disse sorrindo

- Tudo bem... Valeu a pena – disse Kouga sorrindo e pegando-lhe pela mão.

- Vocês... Vão sair? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

- Claro, pensou que fosse quem? – disse Kouga sorrindo

- Tchau Inuyasha... Diga a mãe de Sango que talvez não venha jantar.

- Certo...

Os dois saíram deixando um confuso Inuyasha e no alto da escada uma conformada Kagome. Conformada que sua historia com Inuyasha já estava no fim.

-

Rin sorriu, era tão lindo...

Sentiu Sesshomaru colocar o delicado colar em seu pescoço. Era um lindo cordão de prata, bem delicado com o pingente do contorno de um coração, também de prata.

- Eu... Adorei. – disse sorrindo mais uma vez. – Obrigada.

E o beijou. Tirou então uma pequena caixinha de sua bolsa e entregou a ele. O rapaz abriu-a, encontrando um lindo relógio.

- Pra você sempre saber a hora que estiver pensando em mim – disse sorrindo.

- Estou sempre pensando em você...

- Adorei ouvir isso...

Outro beijo.

- Estou tão feliz... Nem acredito que já faz três meses.

- Pois é...

- Nunca estive tão feliz.

- Nem eu.

Sesshomaru a abraçou e beijou-lhe os sedosos cabelos. Tudo parecia perfeito, estavam no parque das rosas, um lindo parque, com um lindo jardim, onde havia varias e varias rosas, uma mais linda que a outra. E os dois já estava há três meses juntos, comemorando naquele lugar incrível.

- Eu fiz reservas num restaurante... – falou ele

- O que? Mas nós não saímos para esses lugares e...

- Qual é Rin! Hoje fazemos três meses. Alem do mais, é muito difícil encontrar algum conhecido e seus pais estão a quilômetros daqui. Vamos sair pra nos diverti. Quero mostrar a linda namorada que eu tenho, nem que seja pra estranhos...

- Acho que você tem razão... Mas...

- Não vamos pensar em nada... Só me abrace. E aceite.

- Está bem.

Rin o abraçou, mas aquilo a preocupava.

-

Sango e Miroku haviam caminhado ate a doca. Sentaram-se por ali e o silencio que se arrastava desde que haviam saído do carro não se quebrou.

- Eu... – começou Miroku finalmente quebrando o silencio – eu estou tentando mudar...

- Por mim?

- Por quem mais seria?

- Sei lá...

- Você é a única que eu amo.

- Mas não parece. Você continua dando em cima das garotas, eu vejo, você não está mudando... Melhor, parece que já ate tem um novo amor.

- Não! Não é fácil deixar tantos sentimentos... Eu tento, mas não consigo... Eu estou mesmo tentando mudar... Dó em cima das garotas... Mas é curtição, é pra te esquecer.

- Se esforça tanto pra me esquecer...

- Você me deixou!

- Eu não confio em você! E você não tem me dado motivos para mudar de idéia.

- Eu não beijei ninguém desde que terminamos, eu ando dando em cima em pelo menos metade do numero de garotas antes... E é sempre só isso... Para deixa-las felizes por receberem elogios... Só. Isso não conta?

- Não beijou nenhuma delas?

- Claro que não... Sango, eu não esqueci você, e vê-la toda vez no café da manhã não ajuda muito – falou rindo, ela sorriu – Eu te amo... Por que não volta pra mim?

- Acho melhor não... – disse tristemente – eu ainda gosto de você Miroku, mas eu demoro a confiar ou voltar a confiar nas pessoas. E enquanto não confiar em você não consigo namora-lo...

- Mas eu tenho chance?

- Se continuar progredindo assim... Não me parece tão difícil de confiar em você de novo... Mas por favor, não minta pra mim... Não diga coisas apenas para voltarmos ou omita fatos... Pode doer, mas eu prefiro que conte a verdade...

- O que eu lhe disse é verdade... Você foi a ultima mulher que eu beijei, e não beijarei outra se não posso perder seu ultimo beijo, que ainda sinto como se estivesse em meus lábios.

Sango sorriu, não imaginava que fosse tão bom ouvir tais palavras.

- Vamos pra casa agora...

- Vamos – disse levantando-se e puxando a garota.

-

Rin desceu as escadas e logo atrás veio Sesshomaru. Ambos muito bem vestidos. O rapaz com uma camisa social preta e calças sociais, a jovem com um lindo vestido preto, ajustado perfeitamente em seu corpo, sexy, mas sem tirar seu lado inocente e infantil.

- Nossa! – suspirou Kagome – aonde vão os dois tão elegantes.

Rin ficou rubra.

- Eu vou a um pequeno jantar na faculdade – falou Sesshomaru – e vou dar carona a Rin ate um restaurante que é ao caminho.

- Vai fazer o que no restaurante Rin? – perguntou Miroku

- É... É um encontro. Com um cara que conheci na biblioteca...

- Nossa... Rin num encontro – disse Sango alegre – qual o nome dele? Vai ver que eu conheço...

- Acho que não... Alem do mais estou atrasada... Vamos Sesshomaru?

- Claro... Desculpe-me, mas terão que jantar sem nós...

- Isso vai ser ótimo – comentou Inuyasha.

- Também amo você irmãozinho.

Todos riram. Os dois foram embora, mas Kagome não podia acreditar naquela historia, sabia que era a única, mas aquilo não se encaixava com os olhares no Shopping ou a todos os outros que havia notado desde então. Rin gostava de Sesshomaru, tinha certeza, ela não sairia com outro, era muito romântica, ate onde sabia...

E ele... Teria avisado antes desse tal jantar, e alem do mais, ele não a levaria ela para encontrar com outro, afinal, Kagome já notara claramente o interesse do rapaz pela jovem.

Para Kagome os dois tinham um encontro, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse. Mas por que?

-

Inuyasha viu quando Kikyou chegou em casa, estava esperando, apesar de que nunca iria admitir. Logo que ela chegou viu-o assistindo Tevê, sorriu, sabia que tinha algo a mais, o conhecia...

- Inuyasha... Ainda acordado?

- Estou sem sono...

- Sei...

- Como foi o encontro? – perguntou logo, tentando parecer casual, o que era impossível.

Kikyou riu, ele estava com ciúmes.

- Não era um encontro... Nós somos apenas amigos, fomos com outros amigos dele para uma festa na praia. Um pequeno luau... Tivemos ainda que pegar Kagura em casa. Ele tava apenas me dando carona.

- Ah...

- Por que Inuyasha? – falou aproximando-se do rapaz – está com ciúmes?

- Claro que não... É que se ele estivesse saindo com você não era um perigo... Por causa de Kagome...

- Sei...

Foi então que Inuyasha notou, ela estava se aproximando demais. O que queria? Podia sentir cheiro de bebia, ela havia bebido cerveja.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto e...

Ele não pode continuar, apenas sentiu os lábios dela nos seu, e o Maximo que seu cérebro pode pensar foi em corresponde o beijo. Kagome via a cena em cima da escada, com lágrimas nos olhos ela apenas entrou em seu quarto. Em fim, ela havia perdido Inuyasha.

-

Oi!

Bom, eu sei que demorei muito pra colocar esse capitulo, e que o outro tiveram algumas falhas, mas aqui est�, um capitulo inédito

Tenho certeza que vocês vão ficar com muita raiva de mim, principalmente com esse final, mas tenham paciência... E quanto as criticas que recebi, obrigada, vou tentar melhorar, e espero que continuem comentando, mesmo que sejam criticas, não tenham medo de criticar, eu não mordo.

Como demorei muito, vou colocar mais um capitulo, pra compensar... Espero que gostem. Agora respondendo aos comentários: 

**Kassie Matsuyama** - oi miga eh, ela é necessária sim, mas tenha paciência, ela estar tentando mudar... e vc vai ter q aturar muito ela, então conte ate 10...não sei se vai gostar de um epi onde ela vai ser personagem central, isso pq preciso falar um pouco do passado dela... mas como fiquei com pena de vc (e de outros) tb preparei uma surpresa agradável ... mas isso é mais na frente... e quanto a sua pergunta... vou deixar um pouco no mistério...

**Laine-Moraes** - adorei seu comentário (e sua critica tb). Vc tem razão, a Kagome ficou um pouco apagada... Mas acontece que de vez enquanto eu tenho q deixar ela de escanteio, pra dar espaço pra outros personagens... mas não se preocupe, estou preparando muitas coisas pra Kagome, muitas confusões e atitudes... é esperar pra ver.

**Miyu Camui **- eh... ela não é uma personagem muito agradável (a Kagome é bem mais carismatica) mas ela é um bom personagem. Tenho muitos planos pra ela, e pra Kagome. As duas terão atitudes que talvez vocês achem estranhas... e podem surpreender. Preste bastante atenção nos detalhes e nos epi seguintes, pois agora que a historia vai engatar realmente.

**nehurotika** - oi MIga! Novamente um texto desculpe pela demora, mesmo... bom, a Kikyou e o Kouga, c vai ficar feliz pois eles não vão ficar juntos, como um casal, o Kouga vai ser um grande amigo pra Kikyou, apenas isso... Só fiz a cena do beijo pra mostrar q ela é uma garota muitas vezes impulsiva, e também pra mostrar que ela esta mudando, pois como pode ver, ela se arrependeu de seu ato, e ficou chorando, com medo de que aquela atitude pudesse lhe prejudicar, principalmente com Inuyasha, por quem ela ainda e apaixonada. Ah... Miroku e Sango, esse é um casal fofo, mas difícil... Ela tem dificuldade em confiar nele, pois conhece seu passado, o bastante pra ter medo do futuro dos dois... e ele, bom, ele está tentando mudar, mas sempre foi mulherengo, e por isso talvez pise na bola algumas vezes. Mas com muito carinho, ele vai tentar conquista-la de novo. Kagome beijou inu naquela hora como se nada houvesse acontecido, pq? varias respostas: ela queria esquecer, ao menos uma vez, tentar não se importar, tentar não sofrer, e talvez mudando de atitude ela conseguisse... Mas as confusões do inu estão confundindo ela também... e ela tem razão quando diz q esta perdendo o rapaz, mais calma, isso é pq o rapaz ainda gosta da ex, mais não pretende voltar com ela, só q isso afeta o relacionamento dele por Kagome, que ele gosta, de verdade, mas que ainda não está apaixonado, ele está numa situação um pouco difícil... a Rin e o Sessy-chan...bom, este é um casal adorável, q nem brigar sabe (hauhauhauha) realmente a briga ficou superficial, não era pra ela ter existido, nem sei pq coloquei ela... Talves pra mostrar q não são um casal perfeito... mas de qualquer jeito, muita historia vai acontecer, e vcs vão se surpreender com um segredo que vai abalar esse casal, um segredo que vou falar de pouquinho em pouquinho... e que demorara muitos e muitos capítulos parar ser revelado, e vai, não apenas abalar o romance de Rin e Sesshomaru, mas todos os personagens. Bom, como seu comentário foi uma bíblia, merecia tb um bíblia como resposta Bjus miga

Bom, eu já vou...

Bjus DD


	15. Capitulo 14 : Sentimentos guardados

**Capitulo 14 – Sentimentos guardados. **

Rin acordou, e por alguns segundos nada veio a sua mente, mas como num ótimo filme tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior veio átona e ela não pode deixar de sorrir, o melhor que já dera Mexeu-se e pode sentir as mãos do namorado segurando-lhe a cintura e o fino lençol da cama dele lhe cobrindo. Beijou-lhe a boca delicadamente fazendo-o acordar. Sorriu.

- Rin... O que faz aqui? – perguntou sonolento sem nem dar tempo para as lembranças virem a sua mente.

- Como assim? Dormi aqui, esqueceu?

- Você o que?

- Não vai dizer que esqueceu da maravilhosa noite de ontem.

- Como assim? – falou, mas rapidamente as lembranças começaram a aparecer, o jantar, os beijos, e...

- Não acredito, esqueceu tudo? O jantar e principalmente depois... Quando... Quando deitamos aqui e... – ela não conseguia falar direito – e você pediu pra eu ficar mais um pouco – as lagrimas nos olhos – e adormecemos – disse com um lindo sorriso no final.

Ate aquele ponto Sesshomaru já havia lembrado-se da noite, e sorrira abraçando a namorada.

- Você deveria fazer teatro. – disse sorrindo – conseguiu ate lacrimejar.

- Eu sei – disse sorrindo-lhe e beijando-lhe os lábios – acho melhor eu ir para o meu quarto, antes que alguém descubra e...

- Eu sei – disse sorrindo – mas fica mais um pouco... – falou pegando o relógio – agora que é... 11 horas? – exclamou surpreso.

- Essa não! – lamentou-se Rin – só espero que ninguém tenha entrado no meu quarto ou qualquer coisa.

Os dois levantaram-se.

- Ainda estamos com a roupa de ontem, temos que trocar – disse indo ao seu armário.

- Vou pro meu quarto... – falou já abrindo a porta e verificando-se se não havia ninguém.

- Espera! – disse correndo ate seu encontro e a impedido de sair.

- O que foi?

- Eu só... Queria dizer... – Rin fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço – eu adorei a noite de ontem...

E um beijo, um longo e maravilhoso beijo, um beijo que arrepiou todo o corpo de Rin e deu sensações nunca sentidas por Sesshomaru. Era algo inocente e ao mesmo tempo perverso, eram tantos sentimentos:

Medo

Paixão

Temor

Amor

Felicidade

Angustia

Prazer...

Os lábios dançando...

As línguas brincando...

Os corpos tão próximos...

Os olhos fechados...

As mãos dadas...

As pernas entrelaçadas...

O coração batendo forte...

As pernas fraquejando...

Tanta coisa em um simples beijo.

Separaram-se surpresos e ofegantes com aquele carrossel de emoções.

- Minhas pernas estão fracas... - disse Rin sorrindo

- Meu coração bate sem parar.

Rin sorriu e o abraçou, ele a segurou pela cintura sentindo o coração dela pulsar, podia ouvir, e tinha certeza que ela ouvia o coração dele disparando.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido.

Rin sentiu o corpo tremer e afastou-se para que pudesse olha-lo. Sorriu.

- Eu também te amo – disse, lagrimas nos olhos.

- Está chorando...

- É de felicidade... Nunca pensei que seria tão feliz...

- Nem eu.

E os lábios se uniram e novamente o carrossel começou a rodar. Ao se separarem Rin abriu a porta, mas assustou-se quando viu Kikyou no corredor, indo ao seu quarto e vendo-a sair do quarto de Sesshomaru. Kikyou sorriu e Rin fechou os olhos, como aquilo pode acontecer? Por que logo ela havia descoberto? Sesshomaru saiu do quarto e ao ver Kikyou lamentou-se.

- Rin, entre em seu quarto...

- Mas...

- Por favor, eu cuido disso.

- Certo.

Rin entrou em seu quarto e logo que ela havia sumido Kikyou soltou um malicioso sorriso.

- Parece que a noite foi boa...

- Você não vai contar isso a ninguém.

- Isso é um pedido ou uma ordem?

- Ambos...

- Engraçado, isso ficaria feio pra você e não pra mim.

- Chantagem é algo horrível...

- Quem falou em chantagem? – disse sorrindo – eu mudei Sesshomaru, mesmo que não acredite... Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, estava antes e ainda está.

- Obrigado.

Kikyou abriu a porta de seu quarto e olhou-o curiosa.

- O que faria se eu decidisse lhe chantagem... Fiquei curiosa em como sairia dessa.

- Eu acho que meu irmão ficaria muito interessado em saber o caráter de sua ex-namorada, todo o caráter.

- Você também se sujaria com isso...

- Não tanto quanto você... E valeria o risco.

- Essa garota lhe pegou de jeito – disse sorrindo – agora com licença.

E Kikyou entrou. Sesshomaru escorou-se na parede e soltou um longo suspiro, era por isso que não gostava de namorar as escondidas. Decidiu tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

-

Kikyou sentou-se em sua cama ainda, em sua cabeça ligeiramente dolorida vinham imagens e mais imagens, fora de ordens, da noite anterior. A que via com mais clareza era do beijo que dera em Inuyasha.

- Estúpida... – murmurou pra si mesma.

Não deveria ter feito aquilo, não ainda, tina consciência de como o rapaz estava magoado, e ter feito aquele ato tão impulsivo não he ajudaria em nada. Ele apenas lhe odiaria mais.

Deitou-se em sua cama tentando se acalmar, as lagrimas já se formavam em seu olhos, com medo de perde-lo. Ainda podia sentir os lábios dele nos seus, quentes, e correspondendo seu beijo, mostrando os sentimentos que ele ainda tinha por ela, e que ela correspondia, mas também havia magoa, e culpa, e sentia-se culpado por ter beija-la, e essa culpa iria afasta-lo. Ele voltaria para os braços de Kagome, o conhecia, seria uma forma de fugir dela, ele voltaria pra Kagome e ela ficaria sozinha.

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu pálido rosto, ela havia beijado Inuyasha, e tinha sido incrível, mas pagaria um preço alto demais. Perderia a única pessoa que amara.

-

Kagome permanecia sentada na escada, pensando, quando Miroku que passava por ali, parou e sentou-se ao seu lado. A olhou por um momento, talvez decidindo entre falar ou não, observando Kagome triste.

- O que Inuyasha fez desta vez?

- Por que diz isso?

- Por que ate agora só te vi assim por causa dele.

Uma lagrima escorreu sorrateiramente e quase imperceptível pelo seu rosto. Kagome apenas a secou, o rosto rosado e as palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta.

- Eu... – começou tentando falar – Eu o perdi Miroku.

E ela chorou, e as lagrimas caíram, e os soluços vieram, e ela chorou. Miroku abraçou a amiga e acariciou seus cabelos tentando acalma-la.

- O que ouve?

- Ele... Ele a beijou.

- Kikyou?

Ela respondeu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Pode ter sido apenas um beijo e...

- Não, não foi... Fazia tempo que ele estava distante e com ciúmes dela... E agora eu o perdi.

- Kagome...

A garota afastou-se e secou as lagrimas, tentando se acalmar.

- Mas ele nunca foi meu mesmo... – disse tentando se conformar – e eu escolhi não ter um relacionamento serio... Ele tinha direito de beija-la se quisesse.

- Mas ele não devia... Ele deveria continuar lutando por você ate vocês ficarem juntos... Não é?

- Isso é uma fantasia besta e infantil.

- É... Mas o que ele fez ainda não me parece certo. E não lhe parece certo.

- Mas foi o que aconteceu... E eu o perdi, pra sempre...

- Por que para sempre?

- Por que ele...

- Kagome, eu e Sango terminamos e parece definitivo, mas eu não quero perde-la, por isso que eu estou tentando mudar e por isso que eu não vou desistir, se você desistir você realmente vai perde-lo, mas se lutar... Bom, você pelo menos vai ter uma chance.

Kagome forçou um sorriso para o amigo.

- Não sei o que faria sem você... Obrigada.

- Vem aqui.

Miroku abraçou a amiga, secou-lhe o rosto e os dois levantaram-se e foram para a cozinha procurar um bom chocolate para comerem.

-

Rin adentrou na sala e lá viu Kikyou e Kagome, cada uma em um canto lendo um livro, Rin respirou fundo e notou quando Kikyou a olhou e sorriu. Teria ela falado com alguém? O que ela e Sesshomaru teriam conversado?

- Oi Rin! – falou Kagome sorrindo ao ver a amiga.

- Oi...

Kagome tentava não prestar atenção em Kikyou, apesar de ser muito difícil, e preferia fingir que não vira nada, não ficaria fazendo cenas de ciúmes, não tinha esse direito. Então, apenas passou a ignorar sua presença, o que parecia-lhe dar certo, apesar de quanto mais se aproximava da garota, mais seu coração doía e as lembranças da noite anterior vinham em sua mente. Lembranças que ela fazia o possível para esquecer.

- O que está fazendo Kagome? – perguntou Rin tentando não se preocupar com Kikyou.

- O livro da aula de literatura – disse sorrindo.

- Ah, eu já li.

- Quer me contar o final?

Rin gargalhou.

- Preguiçosa...

Kagome sorriu.

- Eu já to terminando mesmo, não precisa.

- Eu não ia te contar...

Kagome riu e voltou a ler o livro. Não demorou muito e Miroku desceu, e notou o clima bem silencioso na sala, viu Sango descer logo em seguida e a puxou.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Preciso de um favor.

- Um favor? Ah... O que? – perguntando temendo a resposta do rapaz.

Miroku olhou para o grupo na sala.

- Vem aqui que eu te conto.

- Certo, certo...

E os dois sumiram pelas portas da cozinha. Kikyou que observava a cena sorriu, o que aqueles dois estariam tramando? Não demorou muito e eles saíram da cozinha e ela viu Inuyasha descer a escada e entrar na sala e vê-la lá.

O rapaz hesitou antes de entrar, mas ao faze-lo sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Oi... Ainda não te vi hoje – disse com um sorriso sedutor.

Kagome o olhou confusa. O que eles estava fazendo? Olhou bem nos olhos dele, mas não viu a paixão que via antes, o mistério e o fogo, viu apenas uma tristeza. Ele não estava tentando consertar as coisas entre os dois, ele estava tentando fugir, fugir do que voltara sentir por Kikyou, e isso não deixou Kagome nem um pouco alegre.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Nada... – disse o rapaz sem jeito.

- Estou vendo.

E a garota levantou-se, passando por Sango e Miroku perto da escada e indo para seu quarto. Sango olhou o rapaz ao seu lado e suspirou.

- Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava.

- Concordo plenamente – respondeu ele.

- Eu vou falar com ela.

- Eu vou falar com eles... – disse olhando para todos na sala. – aproveite e fale com Sesshomaru lá em cima, ele pode ajudar... E talvez queira ir.

- Certo – disse sorrindo e subindo a escada, mas parou ao chegar no meio desta – Ah... Miroku.

- Sim? – perguntou o rapaz antes de ir ate a sala conversar com todos.

- Estou feliz que tenha pedido minha ajuda. – disse em um meio sorriso.

- Eu também.

Sango riu sentiu o rosto corar e continuou a subir a escada. Caminhou pelos corredores de madeira da pensão chegando ao quarto que dividia com a prima, suspirou profundamente antes de entrar tentando ver as palavras em sua mente antes de falar com a prima. Assim que entrou viu Kagome segurando-se para não chorar enquanto olhava para uma fotografia onde ela ria alegremente abraçada a seu amigo de infância, Houjo.

- Kagome- chamou a prima que a olhou e tentou tirar as lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

- Oi Sango... – falou tristemente olhando para os próprios pés.

- Miroku me contou o que aconteceu.

- Eu sabia que ele contaria – falou sorrindo fracamente.

- Nós estávamos pensando em ir dançar, todos, eu, você...

- Inuyasha e Kikyou – completou Kagome

- Rin e Sesshomaru também – tratou Sango de falar rapidamente.

- Por que querem levar todos? – perguntou voltando a olhar para a foto que Houjo lhe mandara.

- Miroku acha que se você quiser lutar por Inuyasha, seria melhor faze-lo na frente de todos, inclusive Kikyou...

Kagome suspirou, já não sabia se queria lutar por Inuyasha, não depois de ver como ele lhe tratara na sala, ele estava usando-a para fazer ciúmes em Kikyou.

- Ele antes gostava de mim, eu podia sentir...- começou Kagome quebrando o silencio no quarto – mas a pouco, não era ele o cara por quem havia me apaixonado... Era alguém que não se importava comigo, só estava me usando... – revelou a prima.

- Tem certeza disso?

Ela consentiu com a cabeça. Sango não sabia o que falar, aquele não era o Inuyasha que ela conhecia, aquele não era o jeito de Inuyasha. Kagome levantou-se e caminhou ate a mesa onde ela e a prima revezavam na hora de fazer exercícios e trabalhos escolares.

- Eu vou... Vamos todos dançar – disse sorrindo, um sorriso que a prima sabia ser falso.

Enquanto Sango conversava com a prima, Miroku havia convidado todos e é claro, todo adoraram a idéia, Inuyasha via naquilo um jeito de escapar das garras de Kikyou, não queria voltar a sofrer, não queria perdoa-la, ao estava preparado e havia notado isso na noite anterior.

Olhou para a escada que minutos atrás Kagome havia subido, sem entender por que a garota estava ao chateada. Sentiu-se mau, quando chegara nela a pouco estava pensando na noite anterior, e de como sentia que havia traído ela, e talvez ela tivesse notado que ele não estava pensando nela, por isso ficara chateada. Ou seria possível que ela soubesse da noite anterior?

Tentou afastar tais pensamentos, virou-se e notou que Kikyou o olhava, tentou ignorara tal fato e levantou-se dizendo a todos que iria se arrumar, sua mente estava a mil, sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo, sentia-se mal por ter traído Kagome, estava tentando voltar com a garota mas agora via que ela tinha razão, e como poderia voltar com ele se não podia confiar nele? O pior, era que por mais que odiasse ter feito o que fez na noite anterior, não conseguia parar de pensar em Kikyou, e isso lhe enlouquecia, não queria gostar dela, não podia fazer isso, ela e fizera sofrer, destruirá o relacionamento dos dois, não poderia simplesmente perdoa-la, não queria perdoa-la. Rin disse que ia ao seu quarto fazer o mesmo, e subiu junto com Inuyasha, que pareceu não notar sua presença.

Inuyasha entrou em seu quarto e Rin bateu na porta do quarto de Sesshomaru, queria saber se ele iria também.

- Pode entrar – falou ele lá de dentro.

Ao entrar, viu Sango parada perto de uma mesa cheia de livros, está lhe sorriu, meio desconcertada Rin retribuiu o sorriso.

- Aposto que veio fazer o mesmo que eu aqui – disse Sango para a jovem – Sesshomaru aceitou ir conosco a boate.

- É, eu vim falar com ele sobre isso. Mas como você já o fez eu vou indo.

- Eu vou com você.

E as duas saíram.

-

Não muito tempo depois, todos já haviam chegado a boate, o escolhido entre o três maiores de idade para dirigir na volta, e conseqüentemente não poderia beber nada durante a noite, foi Sesshomaru, ele não se importou, não era muito adepto a bebidas, isso era coisa do irmão e seu amigo, algo que ele sempre reprovava.

Todos entraram, sendo jorrados em meio a tanto barulho e luzes que foi meio difícil de se acostumar, Sango foi a primeira adaptar-se, sendo seguida pelos outros dois mais festeiros, Miroku e Kikyou.

Sesshomaru pegou levemente na mão de Rin, e esta não pode deixar de sorrir com o gesto, ele puxou-a levando-a para longe do grupo que já começara a dançar e nem notara a fuga dos dois.

Caminharam ate não poderem mais ver os amigos, e Sesshomaru encostou Rin em uma parede e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, ficando a fitar-lhe os belos olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou após vê-lo parado por bastante tempo apenas olhando-a.

- Fico impressionado... Como você é linda... – falou suavemente.

Rin sorriu e inclinou-se para frente, roçando seus lábios no dele, e puxou-o mais para perto, ele aprofundou o beijo de forma delicada, como sempre fazia, introduzindo levemente a língua entre os lábios entreabertos de Rin. A jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, a mãos sem nada pra fazer percorreram um caminho pelos cabelos de Sesshomaru, acariciando-os, o rapaz sentiu seu coração pular mais rápido que o de costume, e uma enorme felicidade lhe invadiu.

Separaram-se e sorriram um pro outro.

- O que você e Kikyou conversaram? – perguntou Rin após um tempo.

- Eu pedi para que ela não contasse nada... E ela disse que guardaria segredo.

- Tem certeza que ela vai guardar?

- Sim.

Ela o olhou e sorriu, confiava nele.

- Mas acho que devíamos falar, pelo menos para nossos amigos, sobre nosso relacionamento... Não é mais fácil de se esconder.

- Não.

- Mas Rin...

- Vamos falar disso depois, está bem. Aqui vamos apenas nos divertir.

- Certo.

Rin entrelaçou as mãos na nuca de Sesshomaru e levou-o para a pista de dança, que o rapaz sinceramente não gostava muito, mas para agrada-la decidiu dançar.

Não muito afastado do grupo, Miroku e Sango conversavam no local mais calmo que puderam encontrar, Sango falava ao rapaz sobre o que a prima havia lhe falado, e esta muito preocupado não reconhecia a atitude de Inuyasha. Não era esse seu jeito.

- Então o que ela pretende ao vim pra cá com todos nós se não quer lutar por ele? – perguntou a Sango, está não lhe soube responder.

Os dois olharam Kagome subindo as escadas, saindo da pista de dança e indo para a parte superior, onde havia muitas mesas e cadeiras, queria ficar longe de todos naquele momento. Sorriu ao ver mais de longe Rin e Sesshomaru dançando, agora tinha certeza que os dois estavam namorando, só não entendia por que escondiam, olhou para o outro lado vendo Miroku e Sango tentando conversar em meio aquele barulho, e alegrou-se ao notar que sua tristeza estava servindo para uni-los novamente, para fazer Sango confiar novamente no rapaz. E não muito longe viu Inuyasha bebendo algo enquanto olhava para Kikyou que dançava. Suspirou.

- O que acontece comigo? Não tenho vontade de lutar... Será que não o amo como pensei? – perguntou a si mesma.

Ficou então olhando para baixo, tentando ignorar os amigos, tentando não olha-lo, tentando esquecer que estavam a ali e então esquecer por alguns segundos o quanto estava sofrendo por Inuyasha.

Por não prestar atenção nos amigos, não viu Sesshomaru convencer Rin a subirem, e ao chegaram lá em cima, notarem sua presença. Virou-se para a namorada e está compreendeu que seria melhor descer e ficar com os amigos enquanto Sesshomaru conversava com Kagome. E foi o que ela fez.

Kagome só notou a presença de Sesshomaru, quando este se sentou ao seu lado e ficou a observar o irmão lá em baixo, Kagome acabou fazendo o mesmo, e viu-o encontrar Rin e puxar-lhe pra dançar.

- Eu vi você dois juntos... – falou Kagome e Sesshomaru olhou-a sabendo do que está falavam – parecem bastante apaixonados.

- E estamos – falou sorrindo enquanto via Rin dançar com Inuyasha alegremente. – Sango me contou que Inuyasha beijou Kikyou.

- Parece que não é mais nenhum segredo. Só os dois não sabem que foram vistos.

- Mas hoje ele agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido – continuou o rapaz – e pensando bem, não estava agindo muito bem com você, era como se...

- Estivesse me usando – falou ela tentando não derramar nenhuma lagrima.

- Mas não está. – falou olhando-a. – e se estiver, não é essa a intenção.

- Mas está fazendo mesmo assim – disse, mais lagrimas nos olhos, nenhuma derramava.

Sesshomaru viu quando algumas lágrimas mancharam o rosto do jovem, atravessaram metade de seu rosto e logo depois caíram no chão. E ele aproximou-se e as secou.

- Não chore... – disse suavemente – sorria e vamos descer. SE quiser te levo embora.

- Não precisa, pode ficar com Rin.

- Kagome... Poderia guardar segredo?

- Pretendia fazer isso... Não sei por que estão se escondendo, mas não vou falar nada.

- É, eu também não sei... – falou mais para ele do que pra ela em meio a um suspiro.

Kagome percebeu que o rapaz não gostava nada daquela situação, de esconder seu namoro, seus sentimentos pela jovem. Sesshomaru era muito fechado, mas não gostava de se esconder como um criminoso, e Kagome não podia culpa-lo, ela também não gostaria de se esconder. Percebeu então que tudo aquilo tinha haver com Rin, e achou melhor não comentar com a garota o que sabia, já que ela queria esconder, fingiria que não sabia.

Ela e Sesshomaru desceram e foram para o andar de baixo, estava cansada de se esconder, seria melhor enfrentar, por mais dolorido que fosse, talvez fosse apenas uma impressão sua, talvez Inuyasha não estivesse lhe usando, nem todos lhe usavam.

Aproximaram-se do grupo e não puderam deixar de sorrir com Inuyasha e Rin dançando. O rapaz ao ver Kagome puxou-a para dançar, e a rodopiou, e por um minuto Kagome esqueceu a magoa, e a dor, e a raiva, e tudo que sentia antes pelo rapaz, e apenas divertiu-se, e viu Sesshomaru também entrar na brincadeira e puxar Rin para dançar, e a garota sem se importar se todos estavam vendo, e ele nem se lembrando que não gostava de dançar, e os quatro apenas divertiram-se, esquecendo todos os problemas.

Inuyasha rodopiou Kagome, e não pode deixar de olhar Kikyou tristemente observando a cena, percebendo que ele tinha um doce sentimento por aquela garota, percebendo que também perdia Inuyasha, do mesmo jeito que Kagome. E o olhar das duas se cruzaram, e elas notaram que tinham muito em comum, desde o amor pela mesma a pessoa, ao fato de que cada uma perdia algo de Inuyasha, o rapaz não percebia, mas ele estava se perdendo das duas por suas confusões, ele não teria muito tempo, ou escolheria uma ou perderia as duas, do mesmo modo que elas estavam lhe perdendo.

Kagome parou de dançar e afastou-se de Inuyasha, o que fez o rapaz para e olha-la, seus olhares se cruzaram. Quem ele escolheria? Perguntava-se Kagome. Escolheria uma das duas? Perguntava-se Kikyou. Ou perderia as duas? Ambas se perguntavam.

Inuyasha sorriu para Kagome não entendendo o que aqueles olhos lhe perguntavam, e tocou-lhe o rosto beijando-lhe os lábios levemente. E Kikyou notou que a mente do rapaz já tinha sua escolha, Kagome. E Kagome viu-o olhar para Kikyou, e notou que o coração do rapaz escolhera a outra.

- Você já escolheu – disse levemente, mas Inuyasha não entendeu o que aquilo quis dizer – só ainda não se deu conta.

-

Bom, ai esta outro cap...Espero que gostem

Desculpe pela demora e espero alguns comentários

Muitos beijos Darla-D


	16. Capitulo 15 – Confortos

Capitulo 15 – Confortos. 

"Você já escolheu. Só ainda não se deu conta".  
Como uma frase podia mexer tanto com alguém? Faze-lo se sentir tão confuso e inútil? Inuyasha permanecia deitado em sua cama, pensando no que Kagome havia lhe falado na noite anterior antes de pedir para Sesshomaru leva-lhe pra casa antes de todos.  
Não consegui entender aquela frase, e sentia-se inútil por isso.  
Estaria ela falando sobre sua confusão de sentimentos? Mas ele já havia deixado claro que queria ficar com ela, não queria voltar para Kikyou, não podia voltar para Kikyou.  
Suspirou fundo tentando esclarecer a mente, tudo andava tão confuso para ele ultimamente. E o que mais lhe frustrava era o fato de não tirar os lábios de Kikyou de sua mente. Seus lábios quentes movendo-se suavemente sobre os seus. Os sentimentos que ele havia tentado esconder voltando todos de uma vez. Por que deixara ela lhe beijar? Da primeira vez que ela lhe beijara ele não tinha permitido. Ele não tinha sentido aquilo.  
Ouviu um barulho e a porta se abrir, viu quando Miroku entrou e ficou frustrado, queria, mesmo sabendo que não aconteceria, que Kagome entrasse por aquela porta e beijasse lhe os lábios e tirasse o gosto dos lábios de Kikyou que ainda mantinha-se quente nos seus. Queria que Kagome lhe fizesse esquecer Kikyou, como sempre fazia antes. Antes dos sentimentos escondidos aparecerem.  
Miroku olhou o amigo deitado na cama e suspirou, ele estava ainda mais confuso, e tinha medo que ele fizesse a maior besteira de sua vida. Mas as decisões eram dele e Miroku não podia se meter na vida do amigo, tinha coisas que ele teria que resolver sozinho.  
Saiu do quarto, caminhando pelo corredor ate chegar ao quarto de Sango, onde bateu na porta suavemente, esperando que alguém lhe permitisse sua entrada. Viu Sango abrir a porta e sorrir.  
-O que quer?  
-Kagome está ai?  
-Não, por que?

Miroku sorriu não deixando de pensar que seria uma ótima chance de beija-la, beija os lábios que sentia tanta falto, os rosados e doces lábios de Sango.  
-Nada... Falo com ela depois.  
-Certo.

E quando viu Miroku ir embora, Sango não pode deixar de pensar como seria bom que ele virasse e lhe beijasse, apenas por beijar, apenas para lembrar de seus lábios e senti-los quentes nos seus novamente. Assim que ele desceu a escada e sumiu de sua vista notou o quanto estava sendo infantil e entrou em seu quarto.  
Miroku desceu a escada e notou Kagome lá em baixo, olhando pra nada, pensando. Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado, ela lhe olhou e ele beijou-lhe o rosto.  
-Uma menina tão linda merece beijos e não lagrimas.

Kagome sorriu e Miroku a abraçou, e Kagome pode deixar-se chorar nos braços do amigo, pois sentia que este lhe entendia.  
-Sinto muito, eu estraguei tudo – sussurrou o rapaz.  
-Não, você me deu a luz.

E Miroku deixou-a chorar, abraçando-a levemente e acariciando seus sedosos cabelos, enquanto sentia seu doce perfume. Uma pessoa tão boa quanto Kagome não merecia sofrer e ele sabia disso. Logo, Kagome deixou-se vencer pelo cansaço emocional e acabou adormecendo entre as lagrimas nos braços de Miroku, o rapaz sorriu enquanto via seu rosto e não se moveu para sair, apenas ajeitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, aproveitando para também cochilar.  
Quando Inuyasha finalmente decidiu sair de seu quarto viu a cena na sala, os dois jovens abraçados e dormindo, e não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes, pois havia percebido pela primeira vez que suas confusões afastava Kagome e a fazia sofrer.  
Um medo tomou-lhe a alma, um medo de perde-la, de perder seu sorriso, seus lábio, seu perfume. Sentiu seu coração apertar, seus estomago embrulhar e algo que nunca sentira antes veio à tona.  
-Eu posso perde-la – se deu conta.

Sim, ele poderia perde-la. Nunca tinha pensado naquilo, para ele Kagome estaria sempre ao seu lado, para quando precisasse, mas agora ele podia ver que não era assim, nunca seria, por mais que ela lhe amasse, por mais que ele gostasse dela, se ele continuassem confuso poderia perde-la. Kagome não agüentaria espera-lo para sempre, espera-lo se decidir. E agora tinha medo. Medo de perde-la, de não tê-la ao seu lado, de se apaixonar tarde de mais.  
Ficou olhando-a por um tempo, mas logo decidiu procurar algo para fazer, apenas olha-la enquanto dormia não lhe ajudaria em nada, e afinal, ela estava com Miroku e confiava plenamente nele.

Kikyou gritou alto, e começou a cantar a musica que ouvia no radio, e isso fez Kouga gargalhar no volante. Os dois pararam perto da doca e não puderam deixar de sorrir ao pensar que fora naquele lugar que se encontraram pela primeira vez.  
Kikyou saiu do carro e caminhou ate a doca, segurando-se nos apoios que existiam lá. Olhou para o mar em baixo e sorriu.  
-Parece que faz tanto tempo... Mas passou apenas um mês, e eu nem sei como viveria sem você. – falou sorrindo para o rapaz – você me salvou.  
-Como assim?  
-Quando você apareceu... Eu estava pensando... – Parou - Deixa pra lá. – falou rapidamente tentando mudar de assunto -Não agora eu quero saber.  
-Não é nada.  
-Fala Kikyou... Afinal, eu te salvei... – disse sorrindo e usando-se do que a amiga havia falado a pouco, sem nem ao menos saber do que se tratava – como eu te salvei?  
-Bom...

Kikyou não sabia como falar, abaixou os olhos, sentia-se triste em admitir aquilo, mas sentia-se que seria um alivio falar aquilo para Kouga.  
-Quando você chegou... Eu estava pensando em me matar.  
-Você o que?

Os olhos de Kikyou se encheram de lagrimas ao lembra do que sentira naquela tarde, toda a solidão, toda a tristeza, a dor.  
-Você teria coragem? – perguntou Kouga.

Kikyou balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
-Provavelmente não... Mas eu pensei no assunto.  
-Está tudo bem?  
-Agora sim – disse sorrindo, uma lagrima caminhou pelo seu rosto lentamente. – Antes não, mas você me salvou.

Kouga a olhou por um tempo, então a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou. Nunca pensou que aquela garota que ele vira sozinha, e lhe era familiar, estivesse pensando em se matar ao olhar para o mar. Pensou apenas que era uma linda moça que lhe era familiar e que estava sozinha, e sentia que seria bom lhe fazer compania e assim espantar um pouco da solidão que sentia naquela hora. E se ela realmente tivesse tentado se matar? Ele a impedira com um gesto tão simples? Kouga notou quanto era fácil mudar o destino de alguém, pra melhor ou pra pior.  
Kikyou deixou-se chorar nos braços do amigo.

O sol já estava se pondo quando Kagome despertou de seu sono, e ao notar que estava abraçada a alguém sentiu seu rosto corar, sorriu ao ver Miroku. O rapaz andava lhe ajudando muito nos últimos dias e estava sendo um bom amigo, ele parecia sentir algo semelhante ao dela, não igual, isso era impossível, mas semelhante. Há um mês ele e Sango havia terminado, quase o mesmo tempo que ela e Inuyasha, alguns dias de diferença, agora os dois viam um no outro um bom conforto, duas almas apaixonadas, sozinhas e se confortando.  
Miroku despertou e sorriu para Kagome.  
-Eu te acordei... Desculpe.  
-Tudo bem – disse sorrindo -Eu já estou abusando de sua amizade... –falou referindo-se ao fato de ter dormindo nos braços do amigo.  
-Imagine... Já estava com saudade de uma linda mulher dormindo comigo – falou brincalhão.

Kagome riu vermelha, Miroku levantou-se e estendeu sua mão para a amiga. Olhou-a e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o rosto de Kagome no pôr-do-sol, era lindo, o rosto belo da jovem, com todas as cores brilhando nele.  
-O que foi? – perguntou ao ver que ele a olhava de um modo diferente.  
-Você é linda. – Kagome corou com o elogio – inteligente, bondosa e cheia de vida – continuava Miroku – não deixe ninguém tirar isso de você, nem mesmo Inuyasha.

Kagome sorriu e viu o amigo caminhar, subindo a escada.  
-Miroku – chamou, o rapaz parou e a olhou – Obrigada.  
-Pelo que? – perguntou sorrindo -Por tudo.

Miroku olhou-a carinhoso, ela era uma pessoa incrível, Inuyasha tinha muita sorte de alguém assim ama-lo, e ele tinha sorte de ter uma amiga como ela. -Disponha.

E foi embora, deixando Kagome sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Rin olhou pra cima e viu Sesshomaru lendo um trabalho, que ela não entendera direito sobre o que, mas não lhe importava muito. Não pode deixar de sorri ao vê-lo estudando, mexeu-se levemente no colo do namorado, mas isso não tirou a concentração do rapaz, e ela gostou de vê-lo tão concentrado, tão dedicado.  
O rapaz após um tempo jogou o trabalho pro lado da cama e olhou para ela que sorria.  
-O que houve?  
-Nada... Só estava olhando você.

Sesshomaru sorriu e inclinou-se beijando a jovem.  
-Vamos sair? – perguntou – fazer algo.  
-Mas Sesshomaru.  
-Já sei... – falou em meio a um suspiro.

Rin levantou-se e olhou-o.  
-Você parece não se importar.  
-Eu estou cansado de me esconder Rin. Não estou fazendo nada de errado.  
-Mas.  
-Não diga que é por causa de um processo ou algo do tipo. Sabe que seus pais não poderiam fazer isso, não se você não concordasse. Não estamos cometendo nenhum crime aqui.  
-Você não tem medo de me perder.  
-Eu não vou te perder. – falou convicto – eu te amo Rin.  
-E apenas isso basta?  
-Pra mim sim.

Rin olhou pra cima, tentando impedir que as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos derramassem. Queria poder acreditar no que ele dizia, mas não conseguia, não podia.  
-Não é tão simples assim, e você sabe disso. O mundo é cruel... Só o amor não basta.  
-Por que pensa assim?  
-Por que eu sei... – uma lagrima escorregou pelo seu rosto – eu sei.

Sesshomaru não a entendia, por que ela pensava aquilo? Por que não acreditava no amor dos dois? Tentou aproximar-se e secar sua lagrimas, mas Rin afastou-se se levantando da cama, não tinha coragem de olha-lo, não ao pensar no que fazia com ele, com sigo, apenas saiu do quarto do rapaz, sem se preocupa se alguém a veria. Sesshomaru levantou-se e correu atrás dela, mas ao chegar na porta viu-a entrar em seu quarto, e viu no chão a marca que deixara, as lagrimas que derramara.  
-Droga. – murmurou sem entender por que ela se abalara tanto.

Mas o rosto dela, triste, derramando tantas lágrimas, aquilo lhe apertou o coração e lhe deu vontade de matar-se por faze-la sofrer. Uma lágrima escorregou por seu rosto silenciosa e solitariamente.

Sango acariciou a cabeça de Kirara e sorriu, olhou quando a prima entrou no quarto, parecendo bem mais feliz de quando acordaram. Sorriu animada, era bom ver Kagome alegre, ela tinha um sorriso muito lindo para ficar apagado, um sorriso que deixava qualquer alma mais feliz.  
-Que bom que está mais feliz. O que causou essa mudança de humor? – perguntou ela sorrindo.  
-Miroku – falou Kagome sorrindo.

Sango olhou a prima confusa, Miroku?  
-O que ele fez? – perguntou curiosa.  
-Só me consolou – disse sorrindo – ele é um bom amigo.  
-É. Ele é. – disse Sango num meio sorriso.

Virou-se e continuou a acariciar Kirara, Kagome decidiu ler um livro qualquer. O que Miroku lhe dissera parecia ter dado uma luz, um rumo para todas as confusões, o importante era continuar sendo ela mesmo, e não perder o que tinha de especial, assim, tudo iria se arrumando, assim poderia ter uma chance. Não se esquecera de tudo, todas as lagrimas que Inuyasha causara, as confusões, mas nunca se sabe o futuro, talvez pudesse perdoa-lo, talvez não. O importante era não esquecer de quem ela era.  
Inuyasha podia gostar de Kikyou no momento, ainda nutrir sentimentos pela garota, mas quem sabe o futuro? Quem poderia afirmar, com toda a certeza, que ele não lhe amaria um dia?Talvez ela mesma não estivesse preparada para o rapaz, mas quem poderia dizer?  
O importante era continuar a ser ela mesma, não perder seu brilho, não esquecer quem era.

Você ta bem mesmo? – perguntou Kouga.  
-Já disse que to, pode ir pra casa – falou sorrindo em frente a pensão – você ficou preocupado agora... Eu não tenho mais vontade de me matar... Calma – disse sorrindo.  
-Certo. E nem pense mais nisso.  
-Não vou, não se preocupe.

Kouga beijou delicadamente a testa de Kikyou e entrou no carro indo embora, Kikyou desmanchou o sorriso em seu rosto, pensando naquela tarde. Suspirou fundo lembrando-se de tudo que sentira naquele momento. Lembrava-se bem, bem de mais, e isso não lhe agradava.  
Rodou nos calcanhares dando meia volta e entrando na pensão. Ao entrar viu Inuyasha, parado, um olhar distante, pensando profundamente. Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz e isso fez ele despertar de seus pensamentos.  
-O que você quer? – perguntou friamente, não queria repetir o erro da outra noite.  
-Calma... Vim em paz. Só quero saber por que ta tão triste.  
-Não tenho motivo o suficiente com você por perto.  
-Certo, você tirou o dia pra me atacar, eu agüento. Mas não é por minha causa que ta triste, posso sentir. O que é?  
-Kagome... – suspirou, cedendo aos pedidos da garota.

Kikyou sentiu uma pontada no coração e segurou-se para que ele não percebesse as lagrimas que se formavam.  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Não vou falar disso com você. – falou se levantando – com licença.

Kikyou viu-o subir a escadas, e quando ele não podia mais vê-la, deixou-se chorar. Sentiu as lágrimas caminharem pelo seu rosto, os sentimentos, a dor, a tristeza. Ele pensava em Kagome, ela perdia Inuyasha. A única coisa que lhe fazia pensar com clareza, que lhe dava força para lutar. Ela estava perdendo-o, perdendo para Kagome. Todo seu passado, tudo em que ela acreditava parecia desaparecer, ela perdia tudo aquilo que ela considerava importante, perdia a si mesma.  
Viu uma poça começar a se formar em seus pés, as lagrimas derramadas no chão, tentou parar, mas a dor era insuportável, sentia-se sozinha no mundo, somente quando estava com Kouga e este lhe animava era que esquecia esses sentimentos, mas só de entrar naquela pensão, onde era tão mau recebida, tanta dor, tanto medo, tanta solidão tomava conta de seu corpo que achava que não iria suporta.  
Sentia que morreria a qualquer momento.  
"E nem pense mais nisso" a voz de Kouga soava em sua mente.  
Morte.  
Era uma palavra tão forte. "Você teria coragem?" Novamente a voz do amigo, o único que tinha.  
Mais lagrimas.  
Teria coragem de se matar?  
Era capaz disso?  
Precisava saber, ela era capaz? Levantou-se saindo dali, se quisesse suas resposta sabia onde procurar.

Sesshomaru bateu no quarto de Kagome, Sango que atendeu.  
-Poderia falar com a Kagome?  
-Claro... Kagome, o Sesshomaru.

Está tirou sua atenção do livro que lia e levantou-se, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. Olhou para o rapaz, este lhe parecia muito preocupado.  
-O que foi?  
-Rin... Estávamos conversando e... Eu disse que não gostava de ficar me escondendo, não sei o que ouve direito, ela ficou abalada, começou a chorar e entrou no quarto. Estou tentando falar com ela, mas ela não me deixa entrar.  
-Quer que eu fale com ela?  
-Pelo menos tente convence-la a falar comigo.  
-Tudo bem.

Kagome caminhou ate o quarto de Rin, onde está chorava na cama, a porta trancada. Kagome bateu levemente na porta, Sesshomaru ao seu lado.  
-Rin, posso entrar?

Ao ouvir a voz da amiga, Rin levantou-se decidindo se a deixava ou não entrar. Se deixasse ela perguntaria por que chorava. Tinha que ter uma desculpa... Levantou-se destrancando a porta e voltando a sua cama.  
Kagome entrou e pediu que Sesshomaru esperasse. Após entrar fechou a porta e viu a amiga, com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, olhando atentamente para o chão.  
Ajoelhou-se em frente à amiga olhando-a nos olhos.  
-Eu sei sobre você e Sesshomaru – falou, e Rin a olhou espantada – notei, vi vocês dançando na boate... Sesshomaru acabou confessando.  
-Então foi ele que te mandou aqui? – falou voltando a olhar pro chão.  
-Foi. Ele quer saber por que ficou tão abalada com conversa dos dois, ele quer conversar.  
-Eu não posso. – disse com tristeza na voz.  
-Por que Rin? Diga o que está vendo... Diga pra mim.  
-Não posso – as lagrimas voltaram a invadir seu rosto – não me peça isso.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado da amiga e a abraçou, o que ela tinha? Por que toda essa dor? Por que toda essa tristeza? Por tanto medo?  
-Eu não quero perde-lo – murmurou.

Kagome afagou-lhe os cabelos enquanto sentia seu colo encharcar, mas não se importou. Só queria saber o que tanto castigava o coração de Rin.  
-Você não vai perde-lo. – falou docemente.  
-Vou sim... – disse Rin ainda mais triste e Kagome percebeu que aquilo não era um medo, era uma afirmação, como se já estivesse decidido que os dois não iriam ficar juntos. Mas Kagome não entendeu por que.

No corredor Sesshoramu podia ouvir os choros de Rin, sem distinguir direito o que ela falava, apenas sentindo sua tristeza. Escorou-se ao lado da porta e sentou-se no chão, deixando as lágrimas trasbordarem pelo seu rosto, sem se importar com nada, apenas sofrendo junto com Rin, sem saber direito pelo que.  
-Sesshomaru? Você está chorando? – ouviu a voz do irmão que acabara de subir. – o que houve?

Sesshomaru virou o rosto tentando esconder as lagrimas.  
-Me deixe em paz.  
-Mas você.  
-Por favor, Inuyasha... Deixe-me sozinho.

Inuyasha não entendia aquilo, nunca vira o irmão chorar, nem no enterro do pai de ambos. Decidiu deixa-lo sozinho, sabia que Sesshomaru não gostaria de sua presença naquela hora em que ele parecia tão fraco. Ele mesmo não gostaria da presença do irmão enquanto chorasse.  
Entrou em seu quarto encontrando lá Miroku, deitou em sua cama .

Kouga sentou-se no sofá de casa não deixando de pensar no que descobrira naquela tarde. Suspirou, estava sentindo que aquele assunto não havia acabado, precisaria ficar de olho em Kikyou, estava preocupado, e se ela entrasse em depressão, poderia tentar realmente se matar.  
Ela seria capaz disso?  
Ligou a Tevê tentando esquecer do assunto, mas ele não sai de sua mente, não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo.  
-O que se passa na cabeça daquela garota?

Suspirou longamente, ela não seria capaz de fazer aquilo, gostava muito da vida, e não estava mais sozinha, tinha ele como amigo. Pensou em cada momento daquela tarde procurando algo que lhe fizesse ficar tão preocupado, não achava, apesar de tudo, ela parecia estar melhor agora, parecia realmente ter desistido daquela idéia.  
"Provavelmente não" as palavras de Kikyou zumbiam em seu ouvido.  
Provavelmente.  
Provavelmente não era uma certeza, como poderia saber.  
Uma pontada machucou-lhe o coração ao pensar na amiga morta, era uma boa amiga, lhe entendia, não era como os outros que andava, ela podia lhe entender, os dois se entendiam, não era uma amizade superficial.  
-Kikyou... – sussurrou chamando-a.

Precisava tirar aquilo da cabeça, talvez uma volta, uma passada na praia lhe ajudasse.

Kikyou permanecia sentada na doca, olhando profundamente no mar, não parava de pensar naquela tarde. Sentia-se tão triste, solitária. Inuyasha lhe trava mal, Sesshomaru não queria nem olha-la, Miroku fazia o possível para lhe ignorar. Eles eram seus amigos antes, eles se davam bem e sempre se divertiam juntos, mas ela tinha que estragar tudo. E havia ficado sem ninguém... E naquela pensão ninguém lhe via com bons olhos, todos lhe viam pelas coisas ruins que havia feito. Sango e Rin... Tratavam-lhe como um monstro, e ela nunca havia feito nada as duas.  
Kagome ela não podia culpar, e nem ela gostava muita da garota, provavelmente pela situação que se encontravam, o amor pela mesma pessoa, se fosse outra situação... Talvez.  
Lembrou-se do sorriso de Kagome quando chegou na pensão, antes desta saber de quem se tratava. Kagome tinha um lindo sorriso, e Kikyou lembrava-se que havia uma época em que sorrira assim, mas aquilo mudara, havia perdido aquele doce sorriso de sua vida.  
Assim como perdera Inuyasha.  
Mais lagrimas invadiram seus olhos, a magoa de Inuyasha era tão grande que ele recusava-se a ouvir os sentimentos que tinha por ela, sentimentos que ela sentira no ultimo beijo dos dois.  
-Ele quer me esquecer... E estou com medo que consiga – falou pra si mesma.

Mas não era pra isso que estava ali, não era pra pensar em coisas tristes ou em Inuyasha. Ela apenas queria respostas, seria capaz de se matar? Precisava saber...Colocou os pés nos apoios existente na doca, os velhos apoios de madeira, subiu em tais e ficou a olhar o mar, movendo-se em baixo de seus pés, batendo na doca, voltando para sua origem.  
Sentia ainda algumas lagrimas caminhando pelo seu rosto.  
"Inuyasha" o nome soava-lhe na cabeça "Miroku" o nome do ex-amigo.  
Lembrou-se da escola, lembrou-se do primeiro beijo com Inuyasha, lembrou-se das brincadeiras com Miroku, lembrou-se dos sorrisos, lembrou-se dos grandes momentos, lembrou-se de como lhe ajudaram quando seus pais se separaram, lembrou-se da primeira briga com Inuyasha, lembrou-se da reconciliação, lembrou-se do dia que fugiu de casa por não agüentar as brigas, lembrou-se do sorriso de Sesshomaru lhe dizendo que podia ficar ali por uma noite, da cama feita na sala e como Sesshomaru mandou que ela e Inuyasha se comportassem, e eles se comportaram. Lembrou-se do medo, o medo dele ficar importante demais em sua vida, lembrou-se das brigas, cada vez mais constante, lembrou-se da triste partida de Miroku, lembrou-se dos ciúmes, lembrou-se de como estava assutada naquela noite, na noite do acidente... Lembrou-se dos bons momentos, lembrou-se dos péssimos momentos, lembrou-se de como perdera tudo, por medo, medo de ao perder Inuyasha nada lhe fizesse sentindo, um medo de perde-lo tão grande que inconscientemente acabou afastando-o, acabou perdendo-o.  
Olhou para o mar lá em baixo, respirou fundo, tentando afastar as lembranças de sua antiga vida, tentando pensar claramente. Viera ali por respostas.Olhou as águas densas do mar baterem da doca e suas ondas voltarem para o mar. Suspirou, teria coragem de se jogar naquelas escuras águas?  
Tinha que escolher.  
Entre a vida e a morte, o que escolheriam.  
Uma lágrima escorregou lentamente pelo rosto molhado por todas as antigas lagrimas. Olhou pro mar e notou, fez sua escolha, mais lagrimas.  
Escolhera a morte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...

demorei d, eu sei...mil desculpas...

em compensação vou colocar mais cap...respostas no ultimo q eu colocar...

bjos a todos


	17. caitulo 16: O passado de um casal

**Capitulo 16 – O passado de um casal.**

_Kikyou sorriu e sentiu o rosto corar quando Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado, olhou para Miroku sentado de frente para os dois e o rapaz não pode deixar de rir ao ver o quanto os dois se gostavam mais tinham medo de admitir._

_Kikyou sentiu o braço de Inuyasha toca-lhe levemente e virou-se para o rapaz, este lhe sorriu, com o rosto corado e não era o único, pois Kikyou sentia o rosto queimar cada vez mais. O sol estava se pondo atrás, Kikyou sorriu e sentiu Inuyasha tremer enquanto aproximava-se, fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios quentes do amigo roçar aos seus, e os lábios brincarem, e a amizade se transformar em amor._

_As lagrimas caíram no chão, Kikyou sentiu a tristeza aflorar-se em seu coração, a pouco ela e Inuyasha haviam brigado, como ele podia ser tão ciumento? Ela não fazia nada de mais, apenas conversava com um amigo que não via há muito tempo, como Inuyasha podia ter-lhe falado tantas coisas rudes por causa daquilo._

_Kikyou ouviu os gritos da mãe.  
"Era por isso que tinha tanto ciúmes, você estava me traindo".  
Tentou tampas os ouvidos, mas os barulhos ainda viam, os gritos, as brigas, as ofensas, as coisas que sua mãe quebrava. Lagrimas lhe invadiam os olhos, levantou-se, tinha que sair daquele lugar, não agüentaria outra briga.  
Colocou um casaco sobre o pijama e abriu a janela, colocando os pés no telhado em frente, caminhando ate uma parte onde podia se segurar nos galhos de uma das arvores e pular no chão. Correu, mas pra onde iria?  
Viu-se na casa de Inuyasha._

_Sesshomaru sorriu e secou-lhe as lagrimas. Levantou-se e olhou pro irmão que acabava de entrar na sala, sorriu para ele.  
-Vou dormir – falou a este – comportem-se – falou agora para ambos os jovens na sala._

_E eles comportaram-se. Inuyasha abraçou a namorada e ela chorou todas sua magoas, e assim os dois adormeceram na cama feita para a garota na sala, abraçados, apenas mostrando seus corações um para o outro._

_Miroku beijou delicadamente a testa da amiga e abraçou-lhe fortemente, ao afastar-se viu as lagrimas nos olhos de Kikyou antes que elas pudessem manchar seu rosto ele as secou.  
Olhou para Inuyasha, abraçou-o.  
-Cuide bem dela – sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo._

_Logo depois ele entrava no portão de embarque._

_Kikyou acordou e sentiu sua cabeça rodar, olhou em volta, que lugar era aquele? Via-se numa sala branca, com um quadro de um flor na sua frente, a lâmpada fosforescente que lhe doía os olhos e a cabeça, ao lado viu uma cadeira, onde sentada estava uma desconhecida, um jovem de cabelos longos e ondulados, presos num coque, com duas mechas caindo-lhe pelo rosto, a cor do cabelo era num castanho claro, como mel, os lábios finos e rosados com um batom claro, os olhos verdes mostravam ter visto muitas mortes, o rosto com algumas discretas rugas mostravam a vida, difícil de uma mulher de 35 anos, um enfermeira com as palmas marcadas pelo tempo. Ela ao vê-la já acordada sorriu.  
-Que bom que acordou – falou a enfermeira aproximando-se.  
-O que houve? - Falou sentindo o corpo doer a cada movimentos dos lábios.  
-Um terrível acidente, não se lembra?- Falou preocupada – O motorista do outro carro estava bêbado, você e seu namorado tiveram muita sorte..._

_Kikyou preocupou-se ao lembrar de Inuyasha no volante do carro, lembrou-se que estavam discutindo, lembrou-se da luz no carro e logo após a batida, o medo, a dor, o escuro. Os sons sem nexo, a vida parecendo fugir, as lembranças indo e vindo, e o medo, o medo de nunca mais vê-lo. Logo após o nada, um vazio em sua mente, como se o tempo tivesse parado, ou como quando tentamos lembrar em que momento da noite havia dormido e não se lembrar de nada alem de minutos e minutos da noite, mas nada do momento que queria saber. Sua mente latejava e apenas uma coisa via-lhe a mente, apenas um desejo:  
-Quero vê-lo._

_Inuyasha olhou para a namorada a frente, mas não era por aquela garota que ele havia se apaixonado, ela havia mudado tanto desde o acidente. Havia se afastado tanto? Tudo por causa do acidente? Olhou-a sorri, andava tão estranha, tão perversa... Quem era ela? Já não mais a conhecia.  
Kikyou olhou o garoto olhando-a, fingiu não notar, sentiu uma grande dor no peito, não podia se aproximar dele sem antes saber.  
Saber que sentido tinha sua vida.  
Saber se tinha algo alem de Inuyasha em sua vida.  
Medo de perde-lo era tão grande, ate aquele momento ele era a única coisa em sua vida, se o perdesse, como seria? Como seria sua vida?  
Tinha que arrumar um sentido em sua vida, algo, algo alem dele... Se não, aquelas duvidas ficariam pra sempre em sua mente. Pra isso precisava afasta-lo um pouco, para se conhecer, como pessoa, não como a namorada dele, pra isso ele tinha que se afastar, e sabia muito bem como._

_Inuyasha não a conhecia mais, ninguém a conhecia.  
A doce garota por quem ele havia se apaixonado parecia ter sumido completamente, ficara apenas o belo rosto, agora cheio de maldade, uma maldade que ele não conhecia. Da onde vinha aquilo. Viu quando Sesshomaru apareceu ao seu lado, também olhando para a jovem, pensando em algo que ele não sabia o que era, mas que sabia ter haver com Kikyou. O que seria?  
-Vamos! – falou o rapaz indo embora._

_Sesshomaru também não mais reconhecia Kikyou, ele já tinha percebido o quanto ela mudara, e por algum motivo parecia-lhe uma mudança definitiva, uma mudança que ele não gostara nem um pouco._

_-Você está tão diferente! – gritou Inuyasha – Já não sei se te amo mais..._

_Kikyou sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe tirado o mundo, sentiu como de alguém lhe enfiasse uma faca no coração, ela havia afastado, mas afastara demais, ainda não estava preparada para perde-lo. Não queria ainda perde-lo.  
Tocou a mão do rapaz, que a olhou incrédulo, e então lhe beijou os lábios, e por um minuto Inuyasha viu a garota doce e ingênua por quem havia se apaixonado._

_Kikyou derramou mais lagrimas pelo rapaz, aquilo já havia se tornado parte de sua vida, os medos eram tantos, o medo de perde-lo, o medo de como seria sua vida após isso. A noite do acidente havia lhe mostrado que tinha que se preparar, por que a qualquer momento a vida podia lhe tira-lo.  
Mas estaria ela fazendo o certo, tentando afasta-lo, tentando preparar o coração?  
Olhava a si mesma não se reconhecia, tudo que havia feito, o jeito que se comportara, o que fizera com Sesshomaru.  
Aquela não era ela, não podia ser... Era algo que não conhecia, ela se transformara em algo que não conhecia, e que não gostava.  
Ouviu o barulho na boate, todos dançavam, todos felizes, Inuyasha estava essa hora com Miroku, ele decidira lhe fazer uma visita. Kikyou não queria vê-lo, não queria que o amigo lhe visse, não queria que ele visse no que ela se transformara.  
Viu um rapaz com um copo de cerveja, virou-se para ele e sorriu, escondendo as lagrimas, já sabia como esquecer toda aquela dor, pegou o copo e bebeu a bebida ali dentro. O rapaz sorriu ao ver o olhar de Kikyou, e no minuto seguinte os dois já se beijavam.  
Foi nesse momento que Inuyasha e Miroku os viram, Miroku queria ver Kikyou, e Inuyasha que também queria aproveitar uns momentos com a namorada, que ele passava cada vez menos tempo, decidiu leva-lo onde sabia que ela estaria.  
O fim de um longo namoro._

_Kikyou olhava pra foto, já fazia dois meses que Inuyasha havia ido embora, e ela descobrira o quanto havia errado, não deveria tê-lo afastado por medo, deveria ter aproveitado seus momentos com ele, se a vida lhe tirasse pelo menos teria aproveitado.  
Mas pensara tanto na dor, tanto no medo que o afastara para sempre.  
Se arrependimento matasse.  
Agora percebia que não estava preparada pra perde-lo, nunca estivera apesar de tudo que fizera para se preparar, sentia cada vez mais falta dele, e sua vida parecia-lhe cada vez mais sem sentido.  
Mas sabia o que fazer.  
Iria atrás dele, iria redimir-se de seu erro._

_ -x-x-x-x-x_

Dizem que toda sua vida passa em frente aos seus olhos na hora da morte. Se isso é verdade, não pode se saber, ate o dia da partida, mas se isso realmente acontece, se você vê todos seu momentos, principalmente os felizes, e você vê todas as pessoa que amou e que estiveram ao seu lado. Por que a morte seria algo tão ruim?  
Não é.  
Apenas a vida que nos parece melhor.  
A esperança de poder viver mais um pouco ao lado das pessoas que amamos, e não olha-la por um ultimo momento.  
A morte não é ruim... Mas a vida também não, é apenas difícil.

Kouga aproximou-se da doca, vendo Kikyou sentada, no mesmo lugar que a vira pela primeira vez, lagrimas em seus olhos.Sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou, ela deixou-se chorar nos braços do rapaz.  
-Você teria coragem? – perguntou.  
-Sim... – falou ela ainda mais triste ao revelar aquele horrível segredo, mais lagrimas no peito do rapaz. -Por que não o fez? – perguntou sabendo que ela estava ali a um bom tempo, tempo o suficiente para tirar a própria vida.  
-Por que não estou mais sozinha... Por que quero escolher o lado mais difícil... Por que ainda tenho esperança de ser feliz... Mas é tão difícil.  
-Sempre vai ser – disse ele – mas deve valer a pena – disse sorrindo – A felicidade não é completa, é feita de momentos... E tenho certeza que apesar de as coisas estarem difíceis agora, você já teve vários momentos felizes, e ainda terá muitos outros.

Kikyou abraçou o amigo e este lhe beijou os cabelos. Cuidaria dela, ela era importante demais, boa demais, para morrer tão jovem. Isso era algo que ele não permitiria. Ela disse que ele lhe salvara, mas ela também lhe salvava, todos os dias, mostrando o quanto podia ser feliz, lhe trazendo sempre sorrisos, lhe dando momentos alegres, e lhe dando uma amizade, que Kouga sabia ser muito importante. -Você me salvou... – falou ele, e ela o olhou – me salvou de uma vida sem sentido... Desde que você apareceu em minha vida, tem me dado um sentido.  
-Como assim? – perguntou a jovem.  
-Sua amizade... É muito importante pra mim, é a única que considero verdadeira... Você me mostra que não estou sozinho, que não sou o único que me sinto sozinho, ou triste, sem um motivo aparente... Você me mostra, que o dia pode ser bom... Estou tão confuso... Sempre, não sei quem sou, por que estou neste mundo... O que vou me tornar... São tantas duvidas... E você me faz sentir tão bem, e os momentos com você, e sua amizade.  
-Me conforta – completou Kikyou entendendo o que ele sentia.  
-Exatamente. Estamos num mundo difícil e cruel... Mas também bom, com lindas coisas... E tudo é tão confuso... Mas com você, com sua amizade, sinto que posso enfrentar tudo... Que posso viver. Você me salva todos os dias...

Kikyou abraçou o amigo, ele agora lhe dava um sentido, ele lhe fazia perceber que não era a única, a única que se sentia confusa, que não sabia quem era ainda, que lutava num mundo tão difícil, que muitas vezes sentia-se sozinha, que tinha medo.  
-Nós vamos conseguir... – Falou Kouga – Vamos conseguir...

Kikyou sabia do que ele falava, da vida.

Inuyasha acordou no meio da noite, as lembranças daquela noite, do acidente tinham lhe vindo à mente como um sonho. Ele achou muito estranho, fazia tanto tempo que não sonhava com aquela noite. Tentou se acalmar e viu que estava suado, pesadelos nunca são muito fáceis de lidar, principalmente tão reais. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, talvez fosse bom tomar um pouco de água. Olhou no relógio de seu quarto antes de sair e viu que eram duas da manhã, tinha que ser silencioso. Caminhou tentando não fazer muito barulho mas assustou-se ao ver a porta do quarto de Rin abrir-se e Kagome sair de lá.Kagome o olhou por um momento e soltou um meio sorriso.  
-Você viu seu irmão? – perguntou -Deve estar dormindo – falou lembrando-se do fato do irmão ter chorando algumas horas a trás. -Que horas são?  
-2 da manha.  
-J�? – falou espantada.  
-O que estava fazendo?  
-Rin está com alguns problemas... Estava triste... Estava consolando-a.  
-Que tipos de problemas?  
-Ela não quis me dizer – falou apoiando-se na parede – o que está fazendo acordado?  
-Eu... Não consigo dormir – falou sorrindo, não queria parecer um idiota na frente dela.  
-Também não estou com sono – disse num meio sorriso. – acho que vou beber um pouco de água.  
-Vou com você – disse ele.

Kagome não pode deixar de sorrir, estava um clima bem ameno sobre os dois, talvez fosse melhor esquecer de vez o que vira na outra noite, seguir em frente, deixar o garoto lhe surpreender.  
Os dois desceram e foram para a cozinha, Inuyasha colocou água em dois copos e entregou um para Kagome. Um minuto de silencio enquanto eles bebiam.  
-Você e Miroku ficaram amigos, não é? – perguntou o rapaz quebrando o silencio.  
-Ele é um bom amigo – falou Kagome sorrindo.  
-É, ele é.  
-Vocês se conhecem desde quando? – perguntou interessando-se pelo passado dos dois.  
-Desde que eu me lembro – falou sorrindo – ele era meu vizinho... E estudávamos na mesma escola... Um grande amigo.  
-Sempre foi mulherengo?  
-Sempre – falou rindo – desde criança... Não tinha vergonha de chegar nas garotas... E me apresentava a maioria das garotas com quem saia.  
-Inclusive Kikyou? – perguntou, sem nem saber o por que.

Inuyasha olhou-a não entendendo a pergunta.  
-É, inclusive Kikyou... Ela era amiga de Miroku... Morava perto da casa de um tio dele.  
-Entendo...

Um silencio invadiu a cozinha, Kagome levantou-se e Inuyasha seguiu-lhe com os olhos, vendo-a andar ate a porta e depois virar-se e olha-lo.  
-Você não vem? – perguntou.  
-Aonde?  
-Não sei... Lá fora talvez.  
-Essa hora?  
-É, por que? Não tenho medo se estiver comigo – falou sorrindo.

Inuyasha levantou-se e seguiu a garota, que abriu a porta, os dois saíram, e Kagome trancou-a novamente, ficando com a chave em seu bolso. Os dois caminharam pelo jardim, indo para a parte de trás da pensão, e sentaram-se nos balanços de um pequeno parquinho feito para as crianças que sempre vinham com seus pais nas férias.  
Inuyasha olhou Kagome que olhava as estrelas no céu, ficou a observar os lindos traços de seu rosto, os lábios rosados, os cabelos soltos que caiam-lhe sobre os ombros e iam ate um pouca mais abaixo de tais. Viu-a sorri enquanto observava as estrelas e sentiu-se como no primeiro dia dela na cidade, quando ficaram olhando o mar após fugirem da festa de Kouga. Lembrou-se que não olhara por nenhum momento o mar, apenas ficou observando a linda jovem ao seu lado.  
Olhou-a segurando as correntes que seguravam o balanço, enquanto olhava pra cima, os lindos olhos brilhando, o lindo corpo da garota tentando ignorar o frio da madrugada.  
-Nossa... Você é linda.

Kagome corou ligeiramente pelo elogio e sorriu.  
-Obrigada.  
-Por que está me evitando? – perguntou -Como assim?  
-Já faz uns dias que anda me evitando... Queria saber por que.

Kagome olhou pros pés, andava evitando Inuyasha por que achava que tinha perdido ele, mas depois que conversara com Miroku e foram a boate, começara a evita-lo por não saber se ainda lutaria pelo coração do rapaz. Havia ficado confusa todo aquele tempo, confusa com seu sentimento, com o rapaz, se valia a pena, se deveria lutar, se queria-o realmente.  
-Só ando um pouco confusa... – murmurou.  
-Confusa?  
-Em relação aos meus sentimentos... Por você.  
-Como assim?

Kagome suspirou fundo.  
-O que você sente por mim Inuyasha?

Inuyasha olhou-a confuso, nunca tinha parado muito para pensar nisso, sabia que sentia algo pela garota, um carinho, uma vontade de estar ao seu lado, de abraça-la, beija-lhe os lábios.  
-Eu gosto muito de você... Mas não sei explicar como... – a olhou – sinto uma enorme paz ao estar aqui com você agora... Sinto-me feliz sempre que vejo seu sorriso... E quando te faço chorar, fico triste também. Só sei que quero ficar com você, ao seu lado, que quero te abraçar e te beijar...

Kagome sorriu.  
-Acho que apenas isso que eu preciso no momento... – falou em meio a um suspiro enquanto voltava a olhar as estrelas.

Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha e aproximou-se do rapaz, ainda em seu balanço.  
-Eu gosto muito de você Inuyasha. – sussurrou.

Logo os dois selavam seus lábios em um suave beijo, Inuyasha aproximou-se mais da garota e tocou-lhe o pescoço para deixa-la mais perto de si, Kagome entreabriu os lábios e Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo. Parecia que os dois estavam flutuando, que eram um só, que toda as duvidas sumiam... Os corpos numa química surpreendentemente deliciosa, os lábios numa dança mágica, as sensações, os arrepios, e tudo pareceu não ter importância, apenas os dois e aquele deleitoso beijo.

Kouga levou Kikyou para sua casa, a garota insistia havia lhe pedido, não queria voltar na pensão naquele momento, queria ficar com a única pessoa que lhe entendia.  
-Se quiser pode ficar no quarto de hospedes – sussurrou para não acorda os pais.  
-Tudo bem – disse sorrindo. – e obrigada.  
-Não é nada. – falou retribuindo o sorriso.

Kouga mostrou-lhe o quarto e despediram-se. Assim que Kikyou deitou na cama aliviou-se pelo dia estar terminando, e agradeceu por ter Kouga ao seu lado.  
Suspirou profundamente e lembranças de sua outra vida lhe vieram a mente, lembranças de quando ainda era feliz, antes do acidente e os medos que ele lhe causara. Medos que lhe perseguiram e lhe afastaram de Inuyasha, medos que ela começava a enfrentar.

A jovem sorriu e deitou-se ao lado de Inuyasha, Miroku fez uma das piadas básicas sobre como achava aquele casal lindo, o que novamente fez os dois se envergonharem, era novidade serem tratados como casal, era um pouco constrangedor.  
Sesshomaru olhou os três adolescentes na sala e não pode deixar de sorri, viu Miroku colocar a fita no vídeo cassete. Tirou as pipocas do microondas e colocou em uma tigela. Olhou novamente para o irmão que colocava o braço em volta dos ombros da namorada, os dois estavam muito constrangido, era a primeira vez que assistiam filme na casa do rapaz como namorados... Pensava em quando iria se apaixonar, fazia tanto tempo que isso não acontecia.  
Suspirou e levou a tigela para os três na sala, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Miroku e tentando faze-lo parar de constranger o casal.  
Miroku parou.  
Inuyasha olhou para Kikyou, que assistia ao filme, e viu quanta sorte tinha por tê-la ao seu lado. Kikyou ao notar que ele a observava olho-o e sorriu, feliz por estar ao seu lado.  
Era uma época muito feliz.

Inuyasha tocou novamente aqueles lábios rosados com um leve gosto de cereja, sentindo novamente as puras sensações de um beijo. Kagome podia sentir seu corpo imprensado contra a parede do corredor levemente. Se alguém aparecesse? Não lhe importava, desde que continuasse a sentir aqueles lábios deliciosos e pudesse sentir o corpo de Inuyasha junto ao seu. Separaram-se ainda sentindo o calor dos lábios do outro nos seus, Kagome sorriu para o rapaz e olhou-o nos fundo dos olhos. Viu um brilho, um brilho que a muito tempo não via, um brilho que só lembrava de ter visto nos primeiros dias que se conheceram, nos primeiros toques, nos primeiros beijos.  
Um brilho sem sombras, sem a sombra de um relacionamento passado, sem a sombra de Kikyou.  
Quanto tempo aquele brilho e aquela felicidade iam durar?  
Não sabia, só queria aproveitar.  
-Já é três da manha... – comentou Inuyasha.  
-Vocês está com sono? – perguntou a garota.  
-Não, e você?  
-Também não... – disse com um malicioso sorriso nos lábios.

Kagome entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do rapa e este lhe abraçou a cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, os lábios roçaram levemente, antes do beijo se aprofundar.Estavam felizes, às vezes era bom apenas seguir em frente, sem pensar muito, apenas sentir.  
O passado as vezes nos atormentam, e não temos como fugir, ele sempre estará l�, o que nos basta é apenas seguir em frente e aprender com o que se passou, tentando não provocar os mesmos erros, apenas tentando seguir em frente, apenas tentando ter seus vários momentos, por menos que fossem, de felicidade.  
E o amanha? Cuidamos dele quando ele chegar.  
Pensamos nele quando chegar a hora.  
Por enquanto vamos apenas aproveitar o agora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

é, tai outro cap...esse eu gostei muito de escrever. a primeira parte foi muito legal de escrever, um pouco do passado de Kagome e Kikyou, um pouco dela, mostrando seus medos e uma sinpse rapida do namoro dos dois. A segunda parte, a mais fofa, a Kagome deixando seus medos de lado e entregando seu coração novamente para Inuyasha. Será que ele cuidara bem do coração dela desta vez? Será que um dia ele vai descobrir que ela sabe sobre o beijo que ele e a Kikyou deram?

Talvez sim, talvez não... Ler para ver.

Mas um capitulo...e as respostas, realmente estou redimida pelo meu sumiso.

bjos a todos


	18. Capitulo 17 – Um doce amor

**Capitulo 17 – Um doce amor**

Kagome olhava para o andar de baixo do alto da escada. Estava com muito sono, havia ficado acordada ate tarde com Inuyasha e nem se lembrara que teria aula no dia seguinte. Soltou um longo suspiro, apaixonado e cansado, seus lábios tremerem levemente e ela sentiu o corpo começar a mexer-se involuntariamente quando seu coração começara a disparar.  
Ouviu passos vindo do corredor, quem seria?  
Sentiu quando o inebriante perfume que Kagome já detectara ser de Miroku aproximou-se e ao vê-la sentada no alto da escada sentara-se ao seu lado, olhando-a tremer levemente.  
-O que foi? – perguntou docemente a jovem amiga.

Kagome umedeceu os lábios com a posta da língua e sem olhar para o amigo murmurou com uma voz fina e melodiosa:  
-Eu e Inuyasha nos beijamos ontem à noite.

Miroku sorriu e puxou-lhe o rosto para que a jovem pudesse olha-lo.  
-E qual é o problema?

Kagome corou e olhou para o chão.  
-Estou com medo – confessou encabulada ao amigo.  
-Do que? -De que ele me faça chorar novamente... Ele fez tantas vezes, por que desta será diferente?  
-Por que ele está começando a perceber os sentimentos que tem por você.  
-Como assim?  
-Ele ta começando a te dar mais valor, pois está te conhecendo melhor... Ele está descobrindo quem você é e está gostando... Ele está começando a se apaixonar.  
-Você acha?

Miroku sorriu.  
-Acho.

Kagome suspirou, e se ele lhe machucasse novamente? Olhou para Miroku ao seu lado e sorriu, viu o rapaz levantar-se e estender-lhe a mão, então, segurou-a e decidiu confiar no amigo. Talvez desta vez fosse diferente.  
Os dois desceram a escada e entraram na cozinha, sem perceberem Kikyou que acabava de chegar na pensão e dirigia-se para seu quarto a fim de arrumar-se. Havia sido uma longa noite pra ela, uma longa e difícil noite, mas ninguém notara, ninguém havia notado como o destino havia mudado, como uma frágil vida havia sido salva, como todos haviam sido atingidos. Ninguém notara.  
Rin ouviu Kikyou entrar no quarto, sem saber que se tratava da garota, suspirou em frente ao espelho olhando para os inchados olhos. Tentou esconde-lo com um pouco de maquiagem, mas não tivera tanto sucesso, talvez ninguém notasse. Tudo que queria era esquecer de sua vida, por alguns minutos, esquecer o quanto estava enrolada a uma mentira, e a outra, e outra, e assim por diante. Se Sesshomaru descobrisse... Perderia a única pessoa que amara na vida.  
Levantou-se pronta para sair do quarto, como medo de encontra-lo, sabendo que seria inevitável. Desceu a escada, indo para o andar inferior, e adentrou na cozinha, onde numa mesa de madeira todos se serviam do café da manhã, a única que faltava era Kikyou, e Rin logo deduziu que fora ela que ouvira entrando no quarto.  
Olhou atentamente para Sesshomaru e respirou fundo sentando-se ao lado de Kagome, o mais afastado possível do rapaz. Comeu em silencio, o que causou espantos nos demais, já que ela sempre era comunicativa. Inuyasha, sonolento, preferia ficar de cabeça baixa e olhando para Kagome, que ficava rubra com o fato daqueles olhos sempre tão penetrantes lhe olhando, era como se ele pudesse ler sua alma.  
-Bom dia! – todos ouviram quando Kikyou entrou.

Está fora a primeira vez que Inuyasha levantou a cabeça desde que Kagome havia entrado, mas não olhara para jovem, olhara pra Miroku, o rapaz não notara o olhar do amigo, pois observava Kikyou atentamente.  
Sango não gostara deste repentino interesse do rapaz, mas tentar ignorar o ciúme que lhe jorrava pelo sangue. Tentou puxar assunto com a desanimada Rin.  
Sesshomaru notara quando Rin respondera em poucas palavras a pergunta de Sango sobre algo da escola, na realidade notara cada movimento que a jovem fizera desde que entrara na sala e Rin percebera os olhares sobre ela. Rin sorrira desanimada para Sango respondendo-lhe educadamente as tentativas de uma conversa, mas seus olhos e sua mente estavam no rapaz sentado alguns poucos lugares a sua frente. E se ele descobrisse seu segredo?  
Kagome notara a falta de entusiasmo da garota e lembrava-se da noite anterior, gostaria de saber o que tanto angustiara Rin, do que ela tanto tinha medo, por que tanta tristeza.  
Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe delicadamente e viu que se tratava da mão de Inuyasha que se sentava ao seu lado. Sorriu para o rapaz e viu os olhos dele brilharem com o ato, parecia que realmente tinha algo diferente no rapaz, estaria ela conseguindo entrar no coração dele?  
Olhou pelo canto do olho e viu que Kikyou conversava algo com Sesshomaru, tentando faze-lo para de olhar para Rin. Kagome não sabia que a garota tentava ajudar, tentava fazer Sesshomaru esquecer um pouco de Rin, pois notara que a jovem estava desconfortável com a situação, notara que Rin não queria ver ou conversar com o rapaz, queria ficar sozinha.  
Sesshomaru ate tirou por alguns segundos a atenção de seus olhares para Rin, o que aliviara muito a garota, mas não fora o suficiente. Sesshomaru voltava observar a garota discretamente e logo Kikyou via-se sendo observada por Miroku.  
Os jovens terminaram seu café da manhã, e fizeram os últimos preparativos para aquele primeiro dia da semana. Rin tentara fugir de Sesshomaru, mas o rapaz não deixou, arrastando-a para um local mais afastado para conversarem. Colocou-a, literalmente contra a parede, e olhou-a no fundo dos tristes olhos castanho.  
-Por que? – perguntou suavemente.

Rin abaixou os olhos para o chão, tentando fugir dos olhos de mel de Sesshomaru. Este lhe levantou o rosto, queria que ela lhe olhasse.  
-Por que? – voltou a perguntar, desta vez com tristeza na voz, tristeza por vê-la daquele jeito, por não entender o que a fazia sofrer.

Rin suspirou fundo olhando-o nos olhos e sentindo as pernas tremerem, não podia contar-lhe, não podia estragar tudo, não agora que estava tão feliz. Então, para fugir daqueles olhos que imploravam por respostas, inclinou-se suavemente e selou os lábios delicadamente nos de Sesshomaru, que sem entender, apenas sentiu-se obrigado a fechar os olhos e corresponder aquele beijo misterioso. O que se passava na mente da jovem?  
-Preciso ir pra aula – falou brandamente para o rapaz.

Sesshomaru ouviu o barulho que os outros faziam ao descer para o andar onde estavam e afastou-se, ainda não entendendo as atitudes de Rin, está subiu rapidamente as escadas para escovar os dentes e pegar seus pertences. Kagome viu quando Sesshomaru apareceu na sala, onde todos esperavam as atrasada Rin e Kikyou para poderem partir, e viu quando este se sentou no sofá e suspirou cansado. Sango sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou saber por que o rapaz estava tão triste.  
Kagome desviou a atenção do rapaz quando o irmão deste segurou-lhe pela cintura e puxou-lhe para um fora da sala, e conseqüentemente para longe de todos e beijou-lhe os lábios ardentemente.  
Kagome sorriu em meio ao beijo e afastou-se dos lábios do rapaz, olhando-o, onde via um brilho que nunca havia encontrado ante, ele estaria se apaixonando como Miroku lhe falara? Inuyasha sorriu e abraçou a jovem rodopiando-a e voltando a beijar-lhe os lábios.  
Miroku sorriu ao ver a cena de longe, mas sua mente estava mais preocupada com Kikyou. A garota era ótima para disfarçar seus sentimentos, mas ele a conhecia a tempo demais para não se deixar enganar tão facilmente, e assim que está entrara na cozinha ele havia notado o quanto ela estava triste, mais que o normal, algo muito importante havia acontecido, mas ele notara também uma esperança em seu olhar, uma esperança que havia sumido desde o acidente, que ele soubera algumas horas depois de ter acontecido e comprara uma passagem rapidamente indo ver os amigos. Desde o momento em que vira Kikyou no quarto do hospital havia notado que aquele brilho sumira, mas algo o havia trazido de volta, como se ela tivesse renascido, mas Miroku não podia deixar de se preocupar com os olhos inchados de Kikyou, e a imensa escuridão no fundo de seus olhos.  
O que havia acontecido nesta noite?  
Sango percebeu a ausência de Miroku, ele andava assim desde que vira Kikyou naquela noite, e queria muito saber o que o rapaz pensava. Voltou a olhar Sesshomaru que se forçava a sorrir para não preocupa-la e sorriu-lhe.  
Logo todos viram Rin e Kikyou entrarem na sala, Kikyou pensativa com o jeito que vira Inuyasha tratar Kagome perto da escada, e Rin presa a seus próprios pensamentos.  
Pela primeira vez Sango notara que as duas haviam chorado durante a noite.

_Rin e Sango preocupadas viam Miroku andar nervoso pela sala. Inuyasha estava na prisão e Sesshomaru, que Rin descobrira trará-se do irmão do rapaz, estava chegando de viagem. O vôo não demorava muito, uma hora e meia, mais ou menos, era madrugada ainda quando o rapaz chegou. Rin, sonolenta, mas recusando-se a dormir enquanto o caso não estivesse resolvido viu quando um rapaz, muito bonito, com olhos amarelados e um longo cabelo prateado, entrou na pensão e logo a mãe de Sango foi ao seu encontro, pedindo perdão pelo acontecido e explicando que não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse novamente, temendo que o rapaz não confiasse mais nos seus trabalho, e ao mesmo tempo preocupada em tirar Inuyasha logo da cadeia.  
-Não se preocupe – tentou o rapaz acalmar – Meu irmão é muito estourado, e não seria a primeira vez que eu tenho que tira-lo de uma enrascada._

_Conhecia o irmão e sabia que ele estando nas mãos daquela senhora, ou não, ele teria parado no mesmo lugar. Só esperava que o acontecido dessa algum juízo ao irmão.  
Suspirou olhando para Miroku e viu mais atrás duas jovens, uma dormia docemente no sofá a outra o olhava. Sorriu para a segunda, que corou suavemente Sesshomaru não pode deixar de contentar-se com a doçura da moça.  
Logo Sesshomaru e a mãe de Rin preparavam-se para sair, e tentavam convencer de Miroku ficar na pensão com as garotas. Rin olhou para os dois rapazes discutindo e preparou-se para falar.  
-Poderíamos ir todos... – falou fracamente no inicio – Sango gostaria de ser acordada para ir... Eu gostaria de saber como está Inuyasha tanto quanto Miroku... – falou para o rapaz que particularmente achara muito bonito._

_Sesshomaru sorriu para Rin.  
-A delegacia não é o lugar para uma garota tão linda como você... – falou suavemente, e Rin corou com o elogio – ou sua amiga. – completou o rapaz._

_Miroku riu ao ver o amigo dar em cima de Rin e acabou, relutante, concordando com Sesshomaru, que logo já estava a caminho da delegacia para pagar a fiança. Rin ficou acordada o resto da noite com Miroku, esperando aquele rapaz trazer Inuyasha de volta._

Toda a escola esperava ansiosamente o baile de Outono, assim que os preparativos haviam começado, o verão já ameaçava a acabar e o dia aproximava-se cada vez mais. Sango ficou ainda mais atolada de coisas para fazer, o que a fez distanciar-se mais do grupo, o mesmo ocorrera com Miroku que tinha que se preparar para a temporada de outono de basquete, onde teria que jogar contra outras escolas da região.  
Logo o sinal tocou, e os alunos começavam a entrar em suas salas, antes de se separarem, Inuyasha puxou Kagome para seu lado e selou seus lábios, algo nele fazia-o querer cada vez mais aqueles lábios com um leve sabor de cereja, daquela garota com um doce perfume de canela. Algo estava diferente naquele dia, desde a noite anterior, algo havia mudado para Inuyasha. De forma suave a ao mesmo tempo instantânea. Kagome ouviu a segunda chamada do sinal, e separou-se de Inuyasha, o rapaz ainda beijou-lhe mais uma vez, rapidamente, Kagome sorriu ao se separarem pela segunda vez, notara a mudança de Inuyasha, ele estava lhe tratando de outra forma.  
-Inuyasha... Se um professor ver.  
-Vai saber que estamos apaixonados – falou o rapaz sem pensar.

Kagome desfez seu sorriso e olhou surpresa para o rapaz, ele havia dito que estava apaixonado? Inuyasha também tirou seu sorriso do rosto, havia notado o que havia falado, estaria mesmo apaixonado ou falara sem pensar?  
O terceiro e ultimo sinal tocou, e Kagome desfez o abraço de Inuyasha e sorriu-lhe, correndo pelos corredores quase vazios em direção a sua sala. O rapaz lentamente caminhou em direção a sua, ainda pensando no que havia falado.

_Rin saiu de seu quarto, assustando-se com o rapaz que fechava a porta do quarto a frente. Lembrou-se do ocorrido na noite anterior, a briga de Inuyasha e Kouga, os dois indo para a delegacia, Miroku telefonando para Sesshomaru, o rapaz chegando... Logo tudo havia voltado a sua mente.  
Sorriu meigamente para o rapaz, que retribuiu o sorriso.  
-Vai ficar quanto tempo? – perguntou casual.  
-Uma semana, tenho que ver umas coisas e ter uma conversa com Inuyasha... Normalmente nossas conversas demoram três dias, então vai tomar bastante de meu tempo – falou sorrindo.  
-Por que demora tanto? – perguntou curiosa.  
-Brigamos e discutimos muitos... Ate um ouvir o outro demora um tempo._

_Rin tentou visualizar a cena em sua cabeça o que a fez rir baixinho. Sesshomaru olhou-a por um tempo notando a sua beleza, ainda infantil e inocente, mas já com traços, mesmo que escondidos, de uma sedutora mulher. Os dois entraram na cozinha, onde Inuyasha reclamava da noite anterior e Sango fingia ouvi-lo._

Kagome olhou Rin sentada ao seu lado, a garota escrevia em seu caderno e parecia bastante concentrada a aula, mas Kagome não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça todas as lágrimas que a amiga derramara na noite anterior. Olhou pro quadro negro e copiou a lição escrita l�, mas sua mente pensava em tudo, menos matemática.  
Enquanto isso, Sango ouvia a professora de Historia falar de alguma guerra que acontecera a muitos anos atrás, e suspirou entediada, vendo Kikyou no outro lado da sala olhar pela janela, aparentemente tão entediada quanto ela. Sango suspirou tentando descobrir em sua mente e lembranças o que faria Kikyou chorar, mas logo viu que suas lembranças com a jovem eram muito poucas, e percebera rapidamente que Kikyou deveria se sentir sozinha na pensão, pois não falava com praticamente ninguém.  
Tentou imaginar-se em seu lugar, e sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar-se sem conversar com ninguém, tendo como amigos pessoas que via poucas horas por dia, como Kouga ou Kagura.  
Talvez estivessem sendo duros com a garota... Mas lembrou-se de Kagome e Inuyasha e via-se tendo que escolher um lado, e sentiu-se mal por isso.

_S__esshomaru estava em seu quarto e lia um papel que ele sabia ser importante para as provas finais, que por sinal ele já havia perdido duas por causa do irmão, mas isso não lhe incomodava, era bastante persuasivo e conseguiria uma segunda chamada. Ouviu alguns passos vindo do corredor e ouviu a voz de Sango conversar algo com outra que ele logo reconheceu ser de Rin. Sorriu ao ouvir a melodiosa voz da garota, havia gostado da garota, com aquele ar angelical e um rosto com belos traços, sedutores e infantis ao mesmo tempo. Pensou na garota por um tempo, apoiando-se na cadeira, mas logo que viu o que fazia tentou afastar tais pensamentos, ela era mais nova que seu irmão, o que estaria pensando?_

Inuyasha pensava no que acontecera naquele dia. Algo nele fazia-o pensar em Kagome, algo nele fazia-lhe ansiar por seu beijo, algo nele havia feito dizer que estava apaixonado por Kagome.  
Estremeceu ao pensar em tal palavra. Apaixonado. Estar Apaixonado. A ultima vez que isso lhe ocorrera não acabara nada bem, ele acabara sofrendo, a ainda via-se sofrendo.  
Viu Kagome, Rin e Miroku aproximarem da mesa onde estava sentado, Rin e Miroku sentaram-se no banco e olharam para Inuyasha que realmente encontrava-se sentado em cima da mesa, e que se inclinava pra frente, e com um sorriso puxava Kagome pela cintura, que rubra, olhava para os dois amigos sorrindo. Logo a garota viu-se olhando para Inuyasha, logo fechava os olhos, logo sentiu seus lábios e entreabriu levemente deixando-o adentrar sua úmida língua em sua boca, começando um delicioso beijo.  
Rin e Miroku se entreolharam e sorriram.  
-Pois é Rin... Acho que nos devíamos começar a receber por esse trabalho.  
-Que trabalho? – perguntou a garota rindo -Vela e candelabro, o que mais seria?

Rin soltou uma linda gargalhada e Miroku riu por finalmente faze a garota esquecer os problemas que a perturbava, Kagome separou-se de Inuyasha e sorriu encabulada com o comentário dos dois, Inuyasha não pode deixar de rir da brincadeira dos amigos.  
Não muito afastado do grupo, Kikyou observava a cena com uma pontada no coração, lembrava-se de quando Miroku fazia isso com ela e Inuyasha, lembrava-se de como sentia falta da amizade dos três, entristecia-se ao perceber como as coisas haviam mudado. As lagrimas estavam presas em seus olhos, os soluços estavam presos em sua garganta, não iria chorar por aquilo.  
Viu Sango aproxima-se e olhou-a.  
-Você deve odiar Kagome por isso... – falou olhando para o grupo a frente.  
-Odiar não é bem a palavra. – falou Kikyou dando meia volta e indo embora, deixando Sango olhando os amigos.

Sango no começo não entendeu por que Kikyou fugira, sendo que ela estava tentando conversar, mas logo descobriu que Kikyou tinha medo, medo de se aproximar e depois se machucar, medo de que o que falasse fosse parar no ouvido de Inuyasha e Kagome, medo que fosse mais odiada pelo grupo, ela tinha medo de confiar nos outros, e Sango identificou-se com a garota neste aspecto.  
Sango deu meia volta e entrou na escola indo se encontrar com o comitê do baile.

_Rin viu Sesshomaru pegar a única e não muito grande mala que havia feito as pressas ao viajar, e viu-o colocar no táxi. Sentiu uma forte pontada no coração ao vê-lo abraçar Miroku e sorrir para o irmão enquanto falava algo que o deixava muito irritado. Viu ele abraçar a mãe de Sango e agradecer por tudo enquanto está lhe pedia desculpa pelo ocorrido e ele tentava acalma-la. Viu o rapaz abraçar Sango e despedir-se da divertida garota. E então, viu-o virar-se para ela, não notou o brilho diferente que o rapaz tinha nos olhos, ninguém notara, e sorriu tentando controlar o rosto que queria corar sem sua permissão. -Tchau Rin... Foi um prazer conhece-la. – falou educadamente._

_Ate aquele momento parecia como se fosse como os outros, mas em vez de abraça-la, Sesshomaru pegou delicadamente sua macia mão, e suavemente cobriu seus lábios com a pele de sua palma, beijando-a de uma forma que Rin sentiu o rosto corar mais que o normal, o coração acelerar de uma forma nada natural, as pernas fraquejarem por menos de um segundo, o corpo arrepiar-se e os lábios formarem um doce sorriso.  
Sesshomaru sorriu soltando sua mão, e entrou no táxi. Falou para o motorista seu destino e despediu-se mais uma vez de todos, olhando Rin pelo canto do olho e indo embora._

Kouga abraçou a amiga, assustando-a e então riu alto. Kikyou soltou-se do amigo e irritada xingou-lhe. O rapaz divertido fingiu-se de ofendido e voltou a rir da garota.  
-Seu chato... – murmurou, mas não estava realmente irritada.  
-Você tinha que ver sua cara!  
-Para! – falou já rindo.  
-Você riu! – falou alegre

Os dois se olharem em silencio por um minuto e o clima ameno se dissipou.  
-Como est�? – perguntou para a jovem -Ótima... A cama do quarto de hospedes é ótimo – disse rindo.  
-Não, serio... Como você est�?  
-Pergunta logo se quero me matar! – falou irritada.  
-Calma... Eu só quero ajudar.  
-Não quer ficar com um peso na consciência, isso sim – falou rude.  
-Ei!  
-Com licença, estou ocupada e.  
-Você sempre faz isso? – perguntou segurando seu braço e fazendo-a olha-lo.  
-Assim como?  
-Espanta quem se importa, quem gosta de você.

Kikyou olhou-o, nunca havia percebido, mas era verdade, fizera aquilo com Inuyasha ou com qualquer uma que tentara ser legal e realmente se importara com ela. Abaixou os olhos tristemente, estava fazendo o mesmo que no passado, estava estragando tudo novamente.  
-Eu gosto de você... Não tente me espantar...

Kikyou olhou-o e sorriu levemente.  
-Desculpe por agora.  
-Vamos começar de novo... – disse sorrindo – Oi Kikyou, como est�?  
-Melhor – disse sorrindo amavelmente.

Kouga abraçou a amiga e os dois foram para o refeitório.

_Inuyasha e Rin conversavam enquanto esperavam Miroku e Sango terminarem de brigar na cozinha, por que o rapaz tinha "acidentalmente" passado a mão numa das garotas. Rin foi a primeira a ver o táxi parar em frente à pensão e o rapaz que não lhe saia da mente nas ultimas semanas sair do carro. Inuyasha notou quando o irmão entrou na pensão com uma pequena mala na mão.  
-O que faz aqui? – bufou -Vim te visitar irmãozinho – falou sorrindo – as provas acabaram e eu tenho muito o que resolver aqui com os problemas que você me causou._

_Inuyasha bufou novamente e irritado saiu o lugar, deixando Rin e Sesshomaru sozinhos, o rapaz sorriu para a garota, a verdade era que desde que partira a moça não havia lhe saído da cabeça, algo em seu jeito o havia provocado, algo nela lhe chamara atenção, e agora ela não lhe saia da cabeça.  
Rin sorriu encabulada, ele estava de volta e seu coração se enchia de felicidade, nas ultimas três semanas ela não parava de pensar no rapaz, ate sonhara com ele, um sonho onde os dois conversavam amigavelmente e ele delicadamente beijava-lhe os lábios, um sonho que gostaria muito que se realizasse. -Seu nome é Rin, não é? – perguntou, sabia que o nome dela era Rin, este nome não sabia de sua cabeça.  
-Sim... – disse sorrindo.  
-Lembra de mim?  
-Minha memória não é tão fraca para esquecer o que aconteceu a duas semanas, principalmente quando tem haver com policia._

_Sesshomaru riu, era verdade, gostou da resposta da garota, uma resposta decidida, não era uma garotinha qualquer.  
-Gostei de você. – falou sorrindo._

_Rin enrubesceu._

Todos, com exceção de Kikyou, entraram no carro para voltar para casa. Já se tornara rotina Kikyou voltar com Kouga, após passarem umas duas horas andando pela cidade. Inuyasha parecia não se importar, mas se importava, apesar de tudo ainda não havia esquecido todos os sentimentos pela garota, mas naquele dia pareceu se importar menos com a ausência da garota, pareceu se alegrar com o fato.  
Entrelaçou sua mão com a de Kagome e os dois sorriam olhando-se.  
Ao chegarem, cada um foi fazer suas respectivas coisas, Rin e Kagome tinham muitos deveres e tinham que começar a fazer um trabalho em dupla, mas decidiram deixar isso pro dia seguinte. Miroku não tinha muito o que fazer, por isso aproveitara pra assistir um pouco de teve, Sango era a mais ocupada, alem de vários deveres, também tinha que resolver uns problemas do comitê do baile e outro do comitê estudantil, ainda tinha que ligar para um garoto sobre um panfleto e tinha que fazer outro panfleto. Aquela seria uma longa tarde.  
Inuyasha decidiu ignorar os deveres e deitou-se em sua cama, tentando entender o que estava sentindo por Kagome e o que sentia por Kikyou. Seus sentimentos estavam mudando, e ele percebia isso.  
Algumas horas depois Sesshomaru chegou, fora um dia cansativo na universidade, mas o pior era tentar entender Rin, e não conseguir, a primeira vez em um bom tempo.  
Viu Miroku sentado no sofá assistindo teve, subiu a escada indo para seu quarto.  
Rin pode ouvi-lo entrar no quarto, sabia que era ele, conhecia exatamente onde ficava o quarto do rapaz. Suspirou afastando a cadeira da mesa e tentou pensar com clareza. O que deveria fazer? Contar ou não contar? Ele iria lhe perguntar.  
Só não queria mais ficar fugindo dele, ficar naquele clima.

_Já era o terceiro dia de Sesshomaru ali, ele saia todas as tardes e voltava no por do sol, ninguém sabia ao certo para onde ele ia, Miroku já dizia que ele havia arrumado uma namorada, para a tristeza de Rin.  
Rin estava sozinha na sala lendo uma revista qualquer quando Sesshomaru desceu a escada, para mais uma saída. Rin notou quando ele chegou, mas fingiu ainda ler a revista.  
O rapaz parou a sua frente e sorriu.  
-Gostaria de dar uma volta? – perguntou._

_Rin levantou os olhos para ele e sorriu._

Suspirou fundo em frente ao quarto do rapaz, ouviu passos e virou o rosto enquanto inclinava o copo para traz vendo que chegava. Viu Kikyou para em frente ao seu quarto, sorrir-lhe e entrar.  
Ele não havia contado a ninguém, talvez não fosse tão mau.  
Voltou a olhar para a porta, levantou o pulso já cerrado decidindo bater, mas desistiu abaixando-o, esta pronta pra sair do lugar quando a porta abriu-se e Sesshomaru olhou-a espantando.

_Os dois caminhavam já a um bom tempo, e podiam sentir o sol batendo em seus rostos. Estavam em silencio desde que saíram da pensão e isso incomodava ambos. -Então... O que vocês gostam de fazer pra passar o tempo? – falou Sesshomaru olhando-a.  
-Você está falando como meu pai – disse ela rindo.  
-Aut!  
-Isso não é uma ofensa... É só que você fala como se fosse muito mais velho.  
-Bom, você tem.  
-15.  
-Eu tenho 21 no momento, o que não vai durar muito tempo – falou sorrindo – seis anos.  
-Não é tão velho. – falou sorrindo.  
-É, talvez. Você não respondeu minha pergunta.  
-No momento, estamos fazendo teoria para onde você vai todas as tardes.  
-É? – perguntou divertido.  
-É.  
-Então você está sendo um tipo de espiã.  
-Mais ou menos.  
-Quais são as teorias.  
-Seu irmão diz que você fica vagabundeando.  
-Típico... – murmurou, Rin não pode deixar de rir.  
-Miroku disse que arrumou uma namorada... – falou casual torcendo para que ele negasse. -Típico também.  
-E Sango disse que deve estar aproveitando o dia.  
-Bingo! Alguém esperto._

_Rin não pode deixar de gargalhar. Alegrou-se por ele não ter escolhido a segunda opção.  
-E você? Qual foi seu palpite?  
-Eu... Que deveria estar cuidando das papeladas da prisão de Inuyasha.  
-Não errou... Mas também não acertou por completo._

_Os dois pararam na doca, olhando para o mar, onde o sol fazia-o brilhas enquanto se ponha no horizonte. Rin soltou um lindo sorriso enquanto via aquela maravilha da natureza, e Sesshomaru não pode deixar de acha-la ainda mais linda.  
-Rin... – chamou sem querer, a garota o olhou._

Rin sentou-se na cama do rapaz e este se apoiou na porta, olhando-a tão bela e graciosa. A lembrança de suas lagrimas vieram de novo a sua mente, não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar que ela era linda, ate mesmo quando chorava.  
-Desculpe por ontem... – falou Rin olhando para os próprios pés.

Sesshomaru caminhou ate a cama e sentou-se ao lado da jovem, pegando seu rosto levemente e fazendo-a olha-lo. Algumas lágrimas formavam-se nos olhos dela, e logo algumas se formaram nos olhos dele.  
-Desculpe se te fiz sofrer de algum modo... Juro que não era minha intenção.  
-Não foi você... Fui eu... Eu estou... – calou-se, não podia falar, não podia perde-lo, não podia perder a única pessoa que amava daquela maneira, a unia que lhe fazia esquecer tudo. Não podia perde-lo. – estressada. -Estressada?  
-É, a escola, os trabalhos, a saudade de meus pais e meus amigos... acabei descontando em você, logo você que me faz sentir tão bem.  
-Rin...

Sesshomaru tocou-lhe o rosto e a abraçou, uma lagrima escorregou por seu rosto, mas ela não viu, ele não deixou. Era tão bom sentir o corpo dela. E ela também adorava sentir o corpo dele, um abraço caloroso, que os dois ficaram por muito tempo, com os olhos fechados, sentindo cada segundo.

_Rin olhou Sesshomaru, e este se calou, não notara que havia falado em voz alta, sentiu o rosto corar levemente, o que tentou logo disfarçar. Rin voltou a olhar o mar, desejando que ele lhe chamasse novamente.  
Isso não aconteceu.  
Mas outra coisa aconteceu.  
Os dois não notaram, mais seus corpos se aproximavam, como imas, e quando seus braços se tocaram, os dois se entreolharam, os rostos vermelhos, o de Rin principalmente.  
Ficaram assim, um bom tempo se olhando, e quando perceberam, já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Rin fechou os olhos docemente, Sesshomaru ficou olhando-a, tão frágil, tão doce, tão linda, seria certo? Mas seu corpo e sua mente não queriam pensar, queriam agir. Fechou os olhos.  
Os lábios tiveram seu primeiro toque, Sesshomaru delicadamente pousou sua mão no pescoço da jovem, os lábios se entreabriram, mas o beijo não se aprofundou, apenas os lábios movendo-se lentamente, e então, o toque inicial da língua, por puro acidente, um prazeroso acidente, nenhum dos dois queria se separar, o beijo cada vez mais gostoso, tudo cada vez mais maravilhoso, o desejo, o prazer, saciados, os puros sentimentos se formando em seus corações, corações sem donos, esperando aquele momento mágico, para aflorarem sentimentos indescritíveis.  
Separam-se afinal, as respirações ainda misturando-se, os rostos ainda próximos, Rin notou o que havia feito, mas não pode sentir-se culpada ou triste, apenas feliz, sorriu levemente, esperando que ele não tivesse lhe achado tola ou infantil, e ao vê-lo tocar levemente seu rosto e sorrir, percebeu que eles compartilhavam sentimentos únicos.  
Um outro beijo se sucedeu._

Kagome subiu a escada correndo, indo para o quarto de Rin e batendo na porta enquanto chamava seu nome, no quarto não muito distante, a porta se abriu, e Kagome assustou-se ao ver Sesshomaru, mesmo sabendo que aquele era seu quarto. O rapaz sorriu.  
-Ela está aqui.  
-Ai, que bom... Está tudo bem com vocês?

O rapaz deu os ombros e afirmou, abrindo espaço para Kagome passar, Rin sorriu ao vê-la, estava bem mais feliz.  
-O que foi Kagome?  
-Telefone pra você - disse sorrindo.  
-Quem é? – perguntou casual.  
-Um tal de... Naraku. – falou tentando lembrar e certificar-se se o nome estava certo.

Tanto Kagome quanto Sesshomaru viram o rosto de Rin perder a alegria e ficar pálido. A garota tentou acalmar-se e não dar suspeitas, então soltou um meio sorriso.  
-Diga que não posso atender... Inventa algo, não quero falar com ele agora.

Kagome estranhou o comportamento da garota, mas aceitou a ordem e saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com Sesshomaru.  
-O que foi? – perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.  
-Como assim? - Tentou disfarçar. -Você ficou pálida... Quem é Naraku?  
-Ninguém... Que importa agora – respondeu tentando não falar do rapaz.

Sesshomaru olhou-a desconfiado, mas decidiu não lhe perguntar mais nada, não queria mais problemas. Sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, sentiu as respirações se misturarem e selou-lhe os lábios delicadamente, deliciando-se novamente com o amor que os dois nutriam. Um doce amor, doce como mel.

xxxxx-

Kassie Matsuyama - nossa...demorei, não...hehehe...bom, ele realmente está confuso, mas parece (parece, perceba bem, nas mnhas fanfics nnca se sabe o q vai acontecer, nem eu sei ao certo, hehehehe) que ele decidiu a Kagome. Ela deu mais um voto de confiança nele, será que ele vai aproveitar a oportunidade ou vai botar tudo pra perder de novo? Bom, Rin e Sesshy estão realmente fofos, mas como nenhum namoro é totalmente feliz nas minhas fincs, começam os problemas no paraiso, e um misterio começa a aparecer em torno da Rin, um misterio que vai durar muitos e muito e muito cap... E que vai mecher muito com todos... Bjos miga Star Angel Matsuyama - que chique, mudou ate de nick... bom, eu demorei sim, e desculpa, mas pra compensar, 3 caps...que bom que ta gostando, eu tb estou adorando escrever... e naum tem problema ter demorado, o importante é q vc comentou no final das contas...melhor, o importante é q leu bjos miga.

Otaku-IY - Bom, não vai ser bem uma morte... mas apesar deles estarem se dando bem agora, ele não consegue dizer que ama ela... primeiramente ele tem que erdoar a Kikyou para deixar seu coração livre pra Kagome, mas ele não percebeu isso, e parece não estar disposto a perdoar a Kagome, e isso pode lhe custar muito... não acha? Bom, ai vai, vou tirar a duvida de todos: Sim, a finc é Kagome e Inu!

Nena Higurashi - nova leitora, oba! bom, vc deve ter uma pesima impresã minha, olha como demorei pra postar...que bom que está gostando... é realmente da vontade de esgana-lo, que raiva! decida-se! É, Naraku fez um favor... mas eu não odeio a Kikyou tanto assim... ate gosto um poco dela... na minha finc pelo menos, no desenho ela continua um barro ambulante... e quanto aos erros, vou tentar prestar mais atençao, mas é que não tenho ninguem pra ver os erros pra mim e tenho muitas coisas pra fazer, ecola, cursinhos e tudo mais, então fica um pouco difcil, obrigada pela dica...Bom, a Kikyou não morreu, mas chegou perto, dois cap atras. Bjos

nehurotika - oh inspiração...vou responder logo as perguntas, se eu esquecer uma me avisa. Primeiramente, a pergunta que não quer calar:Cade a Ayame! vbom, ela vai aparecer, mas soh na segunda parte (sim, tem segunda parte...mas a segunda parte é bem mais curta q a primeira...) e aq Kikyou ajudar ela e o Kouga a namorarem... quanto ao misterio da Rin, bom, vai ficar misterio por enquanto...heheehehe...A pensão do sofrimento...hauhauhauaha... minha amiga tah certa...bom, eu não vou responder mais por que estou com um poco de presa, desculpa amiga...espero que goste desses novos cap, e vamos nos ver mais vezes no msn,...Bom, ela naum fingiu exatamente, ela estava quase a ponto de desistir dele, mas acontece que ela acoabou se animando com os consolos de todos...Bjos miga, continue com seu coment, com observações chatas e tudo.


	19. Capitulo 18 – A Chegada do Baile

Capitulo 18 – A Chegada do Baile

Kagome e Miroku andavam pelos corredores da escola, ela tinha que pegar um caderno em seu armário e rapaz concordara em acompanha-la. Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre as ultima novidades, e Miroku parecia muito feliz por Kagome estar se entendendo com Inuyasha. -Então aquela paranóia de você estar perdendo Inuyasha já acabou? – perguntou o rapaz enquanto Kagome abria o armário.  
-É... Mais ou menos.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu ainda sinto que a qualquer momento posso perde-lo, ainda tenho medo... Mas não deixo isso me afetar.  
-É natural ter medo de perde-lo. Quando eu namorava Sango, sentia que a qualquer momento ela iria notar que era boa demais para mim... O que não demorou muito pra acontecer – falou a ultima parte rindo.

Kagome riu também. Fechou o armário e os dois continuaram andando. Passaram pelo mural da escola e olharam o panfleto que Sango havia feito do Baile de Outono. Kagome olhou Miroku e sorriu.  
-Por que não a convida? – perguntou a vê-lo olhando atentamente para o panfleto.  
-Acho melhor não.  
-Por que não?  
-Desde quando se vai com o ex-namorado pro baile da escola?  
-Desde que você ainda goste dela e ela de você. – falou sorrindo.  
-E você? – os dois continuaram andando – Inuyasha vai com Inuyasha?  
-É. Acho que sim... Talvez.  
-Por que talvez?  
-Ele ainda não me convidou.  
-Talvez ele acha que não precise, que seja certo vocês irem juntos.  
-É... – falou meio desanimada – mas eu gostaria que ele me convidasse.

Kagome sorriu e despediu-se de Miroku entrando em sua sala. O rapaz continuou caminhando para sua sala e pensando na conversa de a pouco, Sango gostaria que ele lhe convidasse? Aceitaria? Suspirou, entrando em sua sala, ainda tinha que falar com Inuyasha, perguntar por que ele ainda não havia chamado Kagome.  
As aulas se passaram e logo todos já saiam de suas salas de forma tumultuada e animada, como em qualquer escola, todos ansiosos com a chegada o baile.  
Kikyou ao sair, logo encontrou Kouga, assim como vários outros alunos de sua sala, correu ate o rapaz e sorriu.  
-E ai? Vamos mesmo pro baile juntos ou você já decidiu levar outra garota? – perguntou animada.  
-Não sei... Você já foi convidada por alguém?  
-Já... Mas não aceitei.  
-Não diga que ainda está esperando Inuyasha?  
-Ele vai com Kagome... Nunca iria comigo... Mas se não for pra ir com ele, prefiro ir com meu melhor amigo.  
-Assim nunca vai conhecer gente nova.  
-Olha quem fala, tem uma legião de garotas que gostaria de ir com você... E você decide ir comigo?  
-Você é minha melhor amiga.  
-E Kagome não iria com você – falou sorrindo – pare de fingir, só vai comigo por que no fundo ainda tem esperança que Kagome goste de você... E ela sabe que somos só amigos.  
-Olha quem fala...

Kikyou sorriu e abraçou o amigo.  
-Devíamos fazer um clube: "Abandonados por Kagome e Inuyasha"

O Rapaz riu.  
-Vamos fazer algo hoje? – perguntou ele -Sim... Comprar... Vai me ajudar a escolher meu vestido e eu te ajudo com sua roupa.  
-Ah, não, Kikyou – reclamou.

A garota não pode deixar de rir.

Entre todos, a menos animada era Rin, havia recebido vários convites, mas não queria ir com nenhum daqueles garotos da escola, queria ir com Sesshomaru, mas o rapaz não era da escola, e seria realmente muito estranho os dois irem juntos.  
Suspirou, já não suportava mais esconder seus sentimentos, esconder seu namoro, mas era melhor daquele jeito, não tinha perigo de ser descoberta... Não teria perigo de serem separados.  
-Ai, o que devo fazer? – perguntou-se deitando em sua cama.

Ficou olhando pro teto por um instante ate ouvir algumas batidas na porta. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a porta a sua frente. -Pode entrar.

Viu Sesshomaru entrar e sorrir e arrumou seu uniforme que estava amarrotado. Sesshomaru fechou a porta e aproximou-se, inclinando-se e beijando-a, por um tempo, que Rin desejou que se tornasse eterno. Os dois se separaram e ele sentou-a ao lado da garota.  
-O que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou – pensei que ainda estaria na faculdade.  
-Sai mais cedo.  
-E já veio me ver? Normalmente a primeira coisa que faz é tomar um banho e ler um pouco. – comentou sorrindo e lembrando-se da rotina do namorado, que não era muito diferente da sua.  
-Vi quando você chegou... Parecia triste... Queria saber por que.

Rin soltou um meio sorriso, Sesshomaru a abraçou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro da moça, Rin suspirou.  
-O baile.  
-O que é que tem?  
-Queria ir com você.  
-Então vamos. – disse sorrindo.

Rin saiu do abraço do namorado e o olhou, sorriu e logo depois deitou a cabeça no colo do rapaz.  
-Não é tão fácil assim.  
-Por que você não quer.

Rin virou a cabeça, não olhando mais para Sesshomaru, suspirou, se ele soubesse... Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas, e quando rapaz percebeu isso se sentiu péssimo, sabia que ela ficava triste toda vez que ele mostrava não gostar daquele esconde-esconde. Acariciou seus cabelos e ela o olhou.  
-Desculpe... – falou o rapaz – eu vou dar um jeito de irmos junto, está bem? Confia em mim... Você só precisa se arrumar para o baile daqui a dois dias.  
-Você dá um jeito?  
-Dou sim.

Rin sorriu e Sesshomaru inclinou-se e a beijou. Sabia que ela lhe escondia algo, que ela tinha um segredo, mas não queria pressiona-la, não queria vê-la triste.  
Ficaram assim o resto da tarde, ele consolando-a, sem saber o que lhe deixava triste realmente, e Rin pensando, pensando numa forma de não botar tudo pra perder.

Miroku estremeceu enquanto ouvia a voz de Kagome e Sango dentro do quarto, enquanto esperava a coragem tomar o seu corpo. Suspirou fundo, tentando espantar o medo, e bateu na porta, Kagome atendeu. Ele não precisou falar nada, ela apenas sorriu e chamou a prima, dizendo que era pra ela e que iria deixa-los sozinhos e procurar algo pra comer.  
Miroku entrou depois que viu Kagome desaparecer pela escada, fechou a porta e tentou não tremer, Sango o olhou.  
-O que é? – perguntou casual, seu coração batia forte.  
-Eu... Eu queria perguntar uma coisa.  
-Senta aqui. – falou Sango apontando pra cama de Kagome, que ficava ao lado da sua.

Miroku sentou-se, ficando de frente para Sango sentada em sua cama, suspirou fundo, tomando-se de coragem uma ultima vez.  
-Quer ir comigo para o baile?

Sango sentiu o rosto corar e não pode deixar de sorrir, já estava com medo que ele não lhe chamasse, mas na esperança dispensara todos os convites que haviam aparecido.  
Miroku viu aqueles poucos segundos de silencio se arrastarem de uma forma nunca vista, o coração batendo forte, o rosto levemente corado, que ele tentava controlar.  
-Eu quero – disse Sango sorrindo.

O rapaz sentiu um peso lhe sair das costas, uma felicidade enorme lhe invadir o coração e não pode deixar de abraçar a garota fortemente, o que fez ela corar ainda mais. Corar com os rostos tão próximos, o calor do corpo dele, o arrepio que sentia a cada toque, ao corpo dele próximo ao seu.  
-Obrigado – murmurou Miroku ao ouvido da moça.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo-o tão perto, descansou a cabeça no ombro dele e s dois ficaram abraçados, pedindo para aquele momento durar para sempre, pedindo para que os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro nunca acabassem.  
Kagome suspirou, imaginando como estaria Miroku e Sango. Tinha certeza que ela aceitaria o pedido, quem dera ela recebesse aquele pedido de Inuyasha, mas não era o que estava parecendo que iria acontecer, já estava começando a duvidar se ele queria ir ao baile.  
Saiu da cozinha, e foi para a sala, ligou a tevê, e procurou algo para assistir, parou num desenho qualquer, mas sua mente não prestava atenção.  
Ouviu quando Kikyou chegou, trazia algumas sacolas, provavelmente o vestido pro baile, ela sabia que Kikyou ia com Kouga, Kikyou ao ver Kagome assistindo tevê parou e a olhou por um instante, pensando no que entristecia a rival, ms já imaginando o motivo claramente, Inuyasha, não tinha a menor duvida. Decidiu deixar Kagome sozinha e ir para seu quarto, viu quando Miroku saiu do quarto de Sango, com um grande sorriso no rosto, o que teria acontecido? Eles teriam voltado? Torcia que sim.  
Miroku olhou a sorriu, e por um minuto Kikyou pensou que era como antes, os dois eram amigos, as quando o viu se virar e entrar em seu quarto sem falar nada voltou a realidade, lembrando que a amizade dos dois não mais existia, não como antes.  
Miroku viu Inuyasha lendo alguma revista em quadrinhos quando entrou no quarto e ficou com raiva por vê-lo ali parado, em vez de estar convidando Kagome, não gostava de ver a amiga triste, muito menos por Inuyasha.  
-Oi Inuyasha – falou chamando a atenção do amigo.  
-Está feliz... – comentou o rapaz – o que ouve?  
-Convidei Sango para o baile.  
-E pela sua cara ela aceitou ir com você... Coitada.  
-E você?  
-Eu o que?  
-Já convidou Kagome?  
-Já... Que dizer... Ela sabe que vamos juntos.  
-Sabe mesmo?  
-Sabe.  
-Tem certeza? – insistiu Miroku.  
-O que você quer? – perguntou Inuyasha já irritado.  
-Kagome é uma garota romântica, ela gostaria que você a convidasse, e andei falando com ela... Bom, ela não parece ter tanta certeza que vocês vão juntos.  
-Claro que ela sabe que vamos juntos! – bufou -É... Talvez.

Inuyasha irritou-se e ligou o som, e continuou lendo, tentando ignorar Miroku. Era claro que Kagome sabia que iriam juntos, afinal, eles estavam juntos, não estavam? Tudo bem que não estavam namorando, mas mesmo assim estavam juntos, então era obvio que iriam juntos para o baile. Não deveria haver duvidas, não havia duvidas.

Sesshomaru viu quando Rin adormeceu em seu colo, e ele não conseguiu fazer nada, a não ser olha-la, por tantos minutos que perdeu a conta, apenas olhando-a, vendo como era linda. Amava aquela garota, não sabia como foi ama-la tão subitamente, apenas a amava.  
-Minha linda Rin... – falou um meio a um suspiro.

Acariciou delicadamente o rosto dela, e viu-a acordar lentamente. Ao vê-lo ainda em seu quarto, Rin apenas sorriu, desejando com todas as forças que ele não fosse tirado de sua vida, não queria perde-lo, e o medo que tinha lhe matava por dentro. -Eu te amo tanto... – murmurou Rin.

Sesshomaru sorriu e inclinou-se beijando delicadamente os lábios de Rin, e aprofundando o beijo assim que ela entreabriu os lábios, sentindo-a dentro dele, sentindo que estavam juntos, unidos, e que nada poderia separa-los, sentindo que nada, os segredos, as tristezas, nada poderia separa-los, sentindo o amor, e era apenas isso que importava.  
-Eu também te amo... – sussurrou o rapaz assim que se separaram.

Inuyasha desceu a escada e entrou na sala, encontrando Kagome deitada no sof�, sorriu ao ver que ela dormia enquanto na tevê passava um desenho qualquer. Notou que a expressão dela não era exatamente muito feliz, talvez Miroku estivesse certo, talvez fosse melhor convida-la, de uma forma bem romântica. Mas outra hora, naquele momento o melhor era deixa-la dormir.  
Já ia saindo da sala quando a viu virar desconfortável, aquele não era o melhor lugar para se dormi. Caminhou ate a moça e pegou-a nos braços, levantando-a no ar, e com um pouco de dificuldade, menos do que imaginava, carregando-a escada a cima, era melhor leva-la para seu quarto.  
Kagome sentiu que flutuava, em seu sonho, e sentia-se mais segura que nunca, como não se sentia há anos, aos poucos o sonho foi desaparecendo e logo se viu acordando nos braços de Inuyasha que a levava pelos corredores no andar de cima.  
Sorriu e o olhou, lindo, cavalheiro, gentil, a pessoa por quem havia se apaixonado, não aquela que lhe fizera chorar. Apesar de estar sendo segurada nos braços, o que tinha consciência de não ser seguro, que poderia cair e se machucar muito, sentia-se segura, sentia que ele nunca lhe deixaria cair, que iria he proteger de qualquer coisa. E vontade de ser carregada, aquele que só sentimos quando somos crianças, e fingimos dormi no carro para nosso pai nos levar para cama em seus braços, era forte, muito forte. Queria ficar para sempre nos braços de seu amado.  
Inuyasha com dificuldade abriu a porta do quarto de Kagome e estranhou o fato de Sango não se encontrar lá. Deitou Kagome, que fingia ainda dormir, na cama e sentou-se na cama ao lado, enquanto cobria a moça e olhava-a.  
Era tão linda, tão doce e carinhosa. Por que a fazia sofrer tanto? Por que fazia tantas besteiras? Por que não podia conseguia se apaixonar por ela e ser feliz? O que lhe impedia?  
-Minha Kagome... – murmurou.

Inuyasha viu Kagome abrir os olhos delicadamente, fingindo acordar, a jovem olhou-o e sorriu.  
-Inuyasha... – sussurrou.

O rapaz sorriu e ajoelhou-se no chão, ficando com o rosto da altura da jovem, tocou delicadamente sua mão e Kagome pode sentir seu corpo se arrepiar com o toque.  
-O que... – começou a garota, mas ele a calou colocando o dedo indicador levemente em seus lábios.  
-Só... Fique assim – disse Inuyasha suavemente.  
-Assim como?  
-Quieta. Deixe-me gravar seu rosto na minha memória, pra nunca mais esquecer.

Kagome sorriu e ficaram em silencio, um olhando para o outro. Inuyasha inclinou-se para frente e encostou os dedos suavemente nos lábios de Kagome e contornou-os, tentando memorizar cada traço ali existente, Kagome fechou os olhos, o coração batendo forte, o corpo arrepiado, sentindo tudo, sentindo-se feliz e assustada, e uma incontrolável vontade de beija-lo. E aconteceu, Inuyasha a beijou. Ela só sentiu os lábios quentes dele encostando-se aos seus e delicadamente sua língua abrir espaço em sua boca, fazendo-a estremecer, os lábios se entreabrirem e dançarem com os dele, cada emoção em seu corpo, no corpo dele, os dois eram apenas um naquele momento, e podiam sentir tantos sentimentos que o corpo parecia não poder mais se controlar.  
Sentiram os lábios se separarem o espaço vazio que ficava em suas bocas entristecer e acalmar todas as emoções. Kagome abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
-Kagome... Quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou o rapaz com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Kagome levantou-se e olhou-o com um brilho no olhar, com a felicidade estampada no rosto, abraçou o rapaz forte e sorridente.  
-Claro que sim. – disse alegre.

Faltavam duas horas para o começo do baile, e Rin ainda não sabia como ela e Sesshomaru iriam para o baile. O rapaz não lhe falara nada, apenas dissera para ela se arrumar e não se preocupar. Suspirou e olhou para o vestido, preto, aberto atrás, lindo.  
-O que você pretende fazer meu amor? – perguntou a si mesma olhando para o vestido.

Ouviu Kagome bater na porta e mandou-a entrar, est�, sorridente apareceu na porta.  
-Rin, temos uma surpresa pra você.  
-Temos? – perguntou a jovem.  
-É, eu e Kikyou. – falou a garota e Rin pode ver Kikyou também aparecer na porta sorridente.

As duas entraram e Rin estranhou ao vê-las juntas.  
-O que estão fazendo? Vocês se detestam...

As duas se olharam e sorriram não muito simpáticas.  
-Bom, decidimos fazer uma trégua. – disse Kikyou – Sesshomaru nos contou que você está meio triste e o que pretende fazer para ir ao baile e pediu que nós lhe ajudasse a se arrumar e se divertir um pouco.  
-O que ele pretende fazer? – perguntou curiosa.  
-É segredo... Mas é algo tão simples que você vai se surpreender. – disse Kagome.  
-Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
-Não ouviu? – perguntou Kagome – vamos te arrumar.

Kikyou fez Rin sentar-se em frente ao espelho enquanto Kagome fechava a porta. As duas logo estavam maquiando e penteando Rin, fazendo esta esquecer de seus problemas e se divertir, Rin iria confiar nas amigas, iria confias em Sesshomaru, previa uma ótima noite.

Sango viu quando Kikyou e Kagome entraram no quarto de Rin e estranhou vê-las juntas. Tentou não se importar, ainda tinha que se arrumar, fazia parte do comete, por isso tinha que chegar mais cedo, o que tratou de avisar Miroku.  
Sorriu, era a primeira vez que os dois sairiam como um casal, e estava muito feliz, sentia-se como se os dois fossem recomeçar, como se fosse a primeira vez que saíssem, e a noite seria fantástica, e eles iram se apaixonar, e confiariam um no outro.  
Suspirou, às vezes era bom sonhar... Mas quem sabe o que aquela noite lhe aguardava.  
Entrou em seu quarto e começou a se arrumar, usaria um lindo vestido vermelho, com um maleável tecido e um generoso decote, que ela sabia que agradaria Miroku. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Um salto, não muito alto, ela já era alta o bastante, os cabelos soltos e naturalmente ondulados. Uma maquiagem leve, que destaca seus olhos e dava um pouco de cor ao seu rosto.  
Quando viu já era hora de ir embora. Esperava que Miroku já estivesse pronto. Ao descer a escada, viu-o já lhe esperando, lindo e simples, com uma camiseta branca e um casaco preto, e calça social. Ao vê-la, Miroku mal conseguiu pensar, apenas admirou a beleza de sua parceira. Estendeu-lhe a mão, que ela delicadamente segurou e ele sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo que já existira.  
-Nossa... – comentou Miroku – vocês está linda.

Sango sorriu, alegre por tê-lo agradado.  
-E eu adorei o decote – falou brincando.

Inuyasha, o único que via a cena, viu os dois indo embora e imaginou como estaria Kagome, lembrou-se então que também tinha que se arrumar. Subiu a escada e começou a caminhar quando viu algo que lhe chamou, pode jurar ter ouvido a voz de Kagome e Kikyou, vindo aparentemente do quarto de Rin, as vozes conversavam animadamente, ignorou, aquelas duas se detestavam, era impossível estarem juntas e rindo.  
Entrou em seu quarto, deixando as vozes para trás.  
-Pronto – Disse Kikyou animadamente -Magnífico – falo Kagome também terminando.  
-Você está linda.  
-Obrigada garotas – disse agora Rin olhando-se no espelho.

O que Rin via no espelho, ela poderia dizer de uma versão melhorada dela, os poucos e mínimos defeitos em seu rosto pareciam ter sumido, e seu cabelo estava realmente lindo naquele penteado, que deixava algumas pequenas mechas de cabelos caindo delicadamente pelo rosto. A maquiagem muito bem colocada era leve, mas muito bonita. Rin não pode deixar de sorri, Kagome e Kikyou sorriram satisfeitas.  
-Certo – disse Kikyou – você agora só precisa colocar a roupa, e eu... Tenho que ir me arrumar... Daqui a pouco Kouga chega então... Tchau pras duas.  
-Tchau, e obrigada Kikyou – falou Rin ainda olhando-se no espelho.  
-Tchau Kikyou – disse Kagome sorrindo enquanto olhava para a "rival".

Kikyou a olhou e não pode deixar de sorri, aquela trégua não havia sido tão ruim quanto imaginara.  
-Tchau Kagome – respondeu educadamente e saiu.

Kagome ficou observando por onde Kikyou havia saído por um tempo, tentando aproveitar o que ainda restava daquela trégua, a partir do momento que voltasse a se ver tudo seria como antes. Ou não?  
-Bom, eu também tenho que me arrumar.  
-Já tomei muito do se tempo – falou sorrindo – pode ir.  
-Tchau.

Inuyasha estava cansado de esperar, e o fato de Kouga ter chegado para buscar Kikyou não lhe animava nenhum pouco. Afinal, o que ele tinham com Kikyou? Ele não conseguia entender o relacionamento dos dois, eram apenas amigos? Algumas vezes ele pensava que era algo mais.  
Ouviu passos e viu animou-se pensando ser Kagome, Kouga pareceu também se animar achando que sua espera por Kikyou já havia acabado, mas os dois logo viram Rin entrar na sala.  
-Nossa... – Kouga falou – você está linda Rin.

A jovem corou e sorriu.  
-Obrigada.  
-Eu... Eu concordo – falou Inuyasha também cavalheiro.  
-Obrigada Inuyasha.  
-Você vai com quem? – perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis.  
-Eu... Eu vou com.  
-Comigo! – falou uma voz que a garota reconheceu sendo de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha e Kouga viram Sesshomaru aparecer por trás de Rin, mas sabiam que ele não havia chegado com Rin. Espantaram-se, pois não sabiam que os dois tivessem qualquer tipo de relacionamento, a não ser uma amizade superficial. Rin virou-se para Sesshomaru, que estava realmente muito elegante, e não pode deixar de sorri. O rapaz tirou uma mecha que cai nos olhos da moça e levo-a para o lado, e sorriu. Rin estava estonteante, e ele sentia-se orgulhoso dela estar ao seu lado, de ser seu par não apenas naquela noite, mas na vida.  
-Está linda.  
-O-obrigada. – gaguejou a garota.  
-Ai que bonitinho – falou Kikyou entrando na sala – realmente parecem um casal.  
-Kikyou! – alegrou-se Kouga – está linda... Ate que em fim.

Inuyasha era obrigado a concordar com Kouga, por mais que detestasse isso. Kikyou vestia-se com um belo vestido de duas camadas verde-esmeralda, a primeira era um forro maleável, belo, e segunda era quase transparente, mas da mesma cor que a primeira camada. A garota estava realmente linda.  
-Está olhando muito pra ela... – Inuyasha pode ouvir e virou-se para ver Kagome sorrindo – mas eu te perdôo, por que o vestido dela é lindo.  
-Ka... gome?

Inuyasha havia ficado ate sem palavras, e não parecia ser o único, Kagome vestia um longo vestido azul-turquesa, com uma abertura lateral, justo em seu corpo, mostrando todas as suas belas curvas. Seus cabelos estavam naturais, assim como os de Kikyou, mas pareciam mais bonitos e sensuais que nunca, Inuyasha podia jurar que seus lábios pareciam-lhe mais tentados, talvez pela maquiagem, e seus olhos pareciam mais penetrantes que nunca. A maquiagem era quase imperceptível, mas conseguia enfatizar o que Inuyasha mais gostava no rosto da garota. A garota olhou-o de uma forma, tão inocente e sensual, que ele teve uma incontrolável vontade de beija-la ali mesmo. Kagome sorriu.  
-Como estou? – perguntou sedutoramente.

Inuyasha teve que se concentrar para recuperar a voz, que havia se perdido desde que colocar os olhos sobre Kagome.  
-Maravilhosa.  
-Obrigada.

Inuyasha esqueceu-se ate de perguntar por que Sesshomaru iria ao Baile, ele e o irmão apenas entraram no carro de Sesshomaru e foram pro baile, Kikyou foi com Kouga, sem deixar de pensar que trégua estava terminada, se ela quisesse ainda lutar pelo amor de Inuyasha, não poderia ficar pensando na tarde que passara com Rin e Kagome, mas aquela tarde lhe fizera lembrar tantas coisas e lhe dera uma falsa esperança de felicidade, que lhe parecia difícil demais.  
Sorriu para Kouga, aquela era uma noite de festas e não ficaria se importando com sua vida, ou guerras e lutas pelo coração de um rapaz, o que lhe importava era apenas se divertir.  
Todos estavam felizes, todos tentavam esquecer os problemas, todos queriam apenas se divertir naquela noite, afinal, ela estava apenas começando.

Oie!  
Espero q estejam gostando...estou adorando escreve...la...bom, ainda naum revelei o mistério q vcs me perguntaram...tenham paciência q quando menos esperar ele vai ser revelado... o q acharam do cap? Espero q tenham gostado, eu adorei escreve...lo, um dos meus preferidos, adoro esses dois... Esse é um dos caps mais longos. Bom, vamos responder...

Kassie Matsuyama ... oie! que bom que está gostando...eu adoro receber suas mensagens e gosto de estar agradando ... Bom, a Kikyou e o Kouga não vão ser um casal, serão grandes amigos, mas vão dar uns beijinhos ao longo da historia...hehehe...A Kikyou naum teve 7uns momentos muito legais, provavelmente vc está com pena dela pois ela está tentando mudar, se eu pegasse ela malzinha como de vez em quando eu faço, continuaríamos odiando...a...estou fazendo um bom trabalho? bom, eu fique com pena de vocês e vou revelar o segredo uns capítulos antes do que pretendia, mas ainda via demorar... E quanto ao casalzinho, eles vão voltar sim... Bjos miga.

Star Angel Matsuyama ... é, eu sou m�! hauhauhauahuah... eu faço uma noveleba com os personagens, sofrem mais q tudo...pobre deles! pobre de vcs!...bom, naum sei se vou poder atender seu pedido, mas ela chegou bem perto corre menina, corre...leia logo essas fincs e me diz o q achou

nehurotika ... é, eu mudei um pouco as duas... A k...chan do desenho é mais ativa e corajosa, essa aki ainda é muito medrosa, mas ela te crescend, aina vai ficar mais forte e quanto a Kikyou... Bom, essa ta parecia em alguns pontos com a K...chan, em outro não, ela apenas tah tentando ser passiva, está arrependida...elas taum diferente do desenho, mas acho q ta legal, num ta? bom, suas conclusões estão... depois eu digo hauhauahuahauh (m�, muito má). Naum vai demorar tanto...eu acho...quando estiver mais perto do cap q revela eu digo se tah certo ou errado . Continue tendo ideias...faz bem, talvez vc acerte...Bom, bjos miga.

Nena Higurashi ... sim senhora, naum vou me acomodar (levou muita bronca?) de qualquer jeito...demorei menos dessa vez, num foi? Sim, estou um pouco... mas vc naum vai ter pena dela, isso eu jah notei... e quanto ela se matar...talvez fisesse diferença, pro Kouga pelo menos... e o Inu se sentiria culpado se afastaria da K...chan...naum, é melhor ela viva mesmo, afinal, ela pode servir pra alguma coisa hauhauhauahuaha bom, ai ta o cap, feliz? gostou dele? espero q sim Bjos (tb adoro tc com vc no MSN) 


	20. Capitulo 19 – Surpresas do Baile de Outo...

Capitulo 19 – Surpresas do Baile de Outono.

Quando os três casais chegaram, Miroku encontrava-se sentado em uma mesa, a festa havia começado a pouco, mas já bastante gente encontrava-se no local.  
-Oi Miroku! – cumprimentou Kagome – onde está Sango?  
-Boa pergunta. Sumiu desde que chegamos, disse que tinha que resolver algumas coisas e saiu junto com o – o rapaz fez uma careta – DJ.  
-Miroku está com ciúmes – falou Rin sorrindo, ela e Sesshomaru sentaram-se.  
-Não estou não e... O que Sesshomaru faz aqui? – perguntando com o rapaz.  
-Ele veio com Rin. – respondeu Inuyasha.  
-Por que?

Inuyasha olhou pra Miroku e logo para Sesshomaru e Rin.  
-É mesmo, por que?  
-Eu pedi – respondeu Sesshomaru casual – alguém tem que tomar conta de Inuyasha, da ultima vez que foi a um baile o diretor teve que me chamar. Poupar o trabalho dele... E Alem do mais, queria me lembrar do velhos tempo, um baile do colegial me trás muitas recordações.  
-Nunca foi a um baile, sempre ia com seus amigos a bares – disse Inuyasha desconfiado.  
-Então, tenho que conhecer essa experiência – respondeu sorrindo – agora poderia deixar de ser tão chato?  
-Concordo – falou Kagome -Por mim... Só tenho algo a dize: meus pêsames Rin.

Rin não pode deixar de rir, Kagome levantou-se e todos a olharam.  
-Miroku, vamos procurar Sango – falou sorrindo.  
-Ei, vai me deixar sozinho? – perguntou Inuyasha -Por que, ta com medo?  
-Feh! Pensei que quisesse aproveitar o baile comigo, por isso te convidei.  
-Ai que fofo, meu maninho ta carente – falou Sesshomaru irônico.

Kagome sorriu.  
-Volto j�, já... E serei só sua durante o resto da noite... – ela e Miroku saíram.  
-A propósito, está linda – elogiou Miroku assim que se afastaram do grupo.  
-Obrigada – agradeceu corada.

Não demoraram muito para achar Sango supervisionando a banda que começaria a tocar em alguns minutos. Os dois aproveitaram que ela estava de costas e não havia visto os dois para assusta-la, o que a garota detestou, mas os dois adoraram.  
-O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ao recuperar-se do susto.  
-Viemos atrás de você – falou Kagome alegre – lembra que estamos num baile e.  
-Mas eu tenho que ajudar aqui e.  
-Outra pessoa pode fazer isso priminha. Você já trabalhou muito para isso, está tudo certo, aproveite um pouco a festa.  
-Mas...

Miroku pegou a mão da garota, a rodopiou, e antes que esta pudesse recuperar-se do ato do garoto, ele já a arrastava para fora do lugar, levando-a para a festa. Kagome caminhou ate a mesa, Miroku parou com Sango no meio da pista de dança, a garota ainda sem saber o que fazer.  
Miroku segurou delicadamente a cintura da jovem, uma musica lenta havia se iniciado, e ele iria aproveitar a situação para não deixa-la escapar, ela não iria mais fugir dele naquela noite. Aproximou seu corpo ao dela e juntos sua mão com a dela, deixando a outra mão ainda segurando-a pela cintura. Os dois estavam tão perto que Sango podia sentir a respiração dele tocar delicadamente seu rosto, cobrindo-o como se fosse um fino véu.  
-Miroku, eu tenho que voltar e... – começou a falar.  
-Não. – disse o rapaz.  
-Mas.  
-Não.  
-Miroku! – repreendeu.  
-Você arrumou-se toda, ficou linda e sensual, apenas para ficar lá atrás? Sou seu par essa noite, e vou aproveitar que está linda para fazer inveja a todos os homens deste baile – disse sorrindo. – não vou deixa-la fugir de mim.

Sango sorriu derrotada, ele tinha toda razão, tinha se produzido para ele, mas agora estava fugindo dele, e isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Kagome e apenas aproveitar a festa. Deitou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, aproveitando a dança.  
Rin olhava a cena de longe sem esconder seu sorriso, ou a vontade de poder ser como Sango e Kagome, sem terem que se preocupar em se esconder, de esconder seus segredos. Sesshomaru, que a olhava, sorriu e tocou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, a garota o olhou e sorriu levemente.  
-Quer dançar? – perguntou suavemente.

A garota começou a mover os lábios para responder, mas calou-se, apenas olhou-o e sorriu. Estavam ali com ele, que mal faria dançarem? O rapaz levantou-se e a olhou, estendeu a mão e sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos, Rin colocou sua mão delicadamente sobre a dele. Sesshomaru levantou-a e Rin não protestou, apenas seguiu o rapaz ate a pista de dança, que se mantinha naquele clima romântico, o rapaz enlaçou seu baço em sua fina cintura e aproximou-a de seu corpo, Rin pode sentir seu corpo se arrepiar quando a respiração dele tocou levemente seu rosto e a fez sorrir. O rapaz também sorria, feliz e gentil, e ela podia ver em seus olhos amarelos uma alegria, uma ternura e um amor que não teve medo de mais nada.  
Rin colocou sua mão no ombro do rapaz e os dois dançaram, sentindo os corpos tão próximos e os sentimentos tão vivos em cada um que a felicidade era pura e plena. Rin deitou a cabeça no peito de Sesshomaru, e o rapaz beijou-lhe os cabelos fazendo-a sorrir. Podia ouvir o coração dele batendo forte, e ele podia sentir o corpo dela tremer de emoção.  
-Eu te amo... – sussurrou ao ouvido da moça.

Ela sorriu e levantou o rosto para olha-lo.  
-Eu também te amo – murmurou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir – e quero ficar com você para sempre... Assim, sem medo.  
-Não precisa ter medo, estou aqui com você.  
-Eu sei...

Sesshomaru pode ver os olhos se encharcarem de lagrimas, o que havia feito de errado? Por que ela chorava agora? Queria tanto entende-la, queria estar sempre ao seu lado, queria faze-la sorrir. Uma lagrima escorregou, ele a secou.  
-Por que está chorando?

Ela não respondeu, apenas voltou a escorar a cabeça no peito do rapaz para voltar a sentir seu coração, fechou os olhos tentando impedir as lagrimas, mas isso só fez elas borrarem seu rosto cada vez mais.  
-Obrigada... – cochichou – Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz.

Sesshomaru não gostava como aquilo suava, era com um adeus, e ele não queria se despedir. Ultimamente tudo nela soava como um adeus, por qual motivo? Levantou o rosto da jovem fazendo-a olha-lo, e pode ver a tristeza guardada naquela alma tão jovem que perdia aos poucos sua inocência. Rin não pode se controlar, não se importava com o futuro, ou com o que seu ato poderia afetar os dois, e ate separa-los futuramente, tudo que queria era ser feliz, naquele instante, ao lado dele.  
Estava cansada, cansada de se esconder, e de esconder aqueles sentimentos tão nobres. Queria se libertar, queria mostrar ao mundo que amava aquele rapaz, sem se importar com as conseqüências.  
Inclinou-se para frente e levemente selou os lábios de Sesshomaru, o rapaz surpreso, apenas fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, acariciando o rosto da jovem, e aos olhares surpresos dos amigos que viam a cena sentados à mesa, os dois apenas demonstraram seu amor, num ato simples de beijar.  
Os dois se separaram e Sesshomaru sorriu, olhando para aquela doce e confusa jovem, secou as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, e os olhos, sempre carinhosos e compreensivos, acalmaram o coração de Rin.  
Não importava o que acontece a parti daquele momento, em que os dois se mostravam para o mundo, a única coisa que lhe importavam era ficarem juntos, e juntos iriam enfrente o que acontecesse. Muitas coisas estariam em jogo, Sesshomaru não tinha idéia, mas tudo estaria em jogo, a partir daquele momento o amor dos dois seriam testados, de formas difíceis, mas que se eles se unissem poderiam vencer. Ou venceriam tudo, ou perderiam tudo, e todos os sentimentos. Rin tinha medo, sabia das alternativas, mas estava disposta a enfrentar, amava Sesshomaru e não deixaria que uma escolha de sua família ou bobas tradições lhe tomassem a felicidade. Sabia do que vinha pela frente, mas lutaria enquanto Sesshomaru estivesse ao seu lado.  
A musica parou e os dois separaram-se, os olhos ainda se encontrando. Rin sorriu e abaixou os olhos, tocando levemente a mão do rapaz e entrelaçando com a sua, a partir daquele momento a historia deles começariam, a batalha deles... Era tudo uma questão de tempo para ele descobrir, para todos descobrirem.  
Os dois deixaram a pista de dança e caminharam ate a mesa onde todos estavam sentados surpresos pelo que haviam visto, Kagome e Kikyou por eles terem deixado de se esconderem, os restantes por eles estarem juntos. Sango e Miroku que haviam chegado da pista de dança e encontravam-se tão surpresos como os demais, Sango sentou-se ao lado de Kikyou, e estranhou pela garota estar juntamente com Kouga ali. Rin, vermelha pela atenção, sentou-se em sua cadeira, Sesshomaru sentou-se ao seu lado, tentando ignorar o olhar confuso do irmão.  
Kikyou que estava sentada na mesa junto com Kouga, o que irritava Inuyasha, levantou-se junto com o amigo e despediu-se do grupo, não queria atrapalhar a noite de Rin.  
Kagome a observou se afastar, logo depois sorriu para Inuyasha.  
-Nós dois fomos os únicos que não dançamos.  
-Isso significa.  
-Que ela quer dançar, seu idiota! – murmurou Sesshomaru.  
-Ora seu.  
-Para Inuyasha! – irritou-se Kagome.

O rapaz olhou-a e os olhos chateados de Kagome lhe fizeram aproveitar que estava já de pé e chamá-la para dançar. A garota alegremente levantou-se e os dois foram dançar, acompanhados por Miroku e Sango. -Que tal darmos uma volta? – perguntou Sesshomaru -Eu adoraria – disse sorrindo.

Os dois andaram ate o lindo jardim que existia no colégio, estavam em silencio, mas estavam felizes, de mãos dadas, sem medo de serem vistos. Sesshomaru abraçou Rin por trás e beijou-lhe o canto da boca, o que a fez sorrir.  
-Adorei sua atitude... – sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – Sei que não concordava totalmente com a idéia... Mas gostei de sua atitude.  
-É melhor assim – disse sorrindo – não podia ficar escondendo isso dos meus amigos... Eu só... Só estou com medo de contar aos meus pais.  
-Podemos esperar, se você quiser... Espero ate estar pronta.  
-Você faria isso por mim?  
-Hoje você fez algo por mim, o mínimo que posso fazer é retribuir... – disse sorrindo – o que me importa é que esteja feliz.

Rin o olhou e sorriu, virou-se lhe beijando os lábios suavemente.

Inuyasha afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia aos olhos da moça, Kagome sorriu ao sentir a pele dele roçar no seu rosto enquanto ele ajeitava-lhe o cabelo, o rapaz sorriu e a olhou, por um longo tempo, enquanto a musica ainda tocava, enquanto os dois ainda dançavam.  
-Você está linda... – comentou, fazendo-a ficar vermelha com o elogio.  
-Obrigada.  
-Não, você não está linda. Você é linda.  
-Para com isso, está me deixando encabulada.  
-Fica ainda mais bonita.

Kagome sorriu e o olhou, algo diferente naquele olhar, algo diferente no jeito dele, em tão pouco tempo ele parecia ter mudado tanto, e parecia ter começado naquela madrugada, em que ficaram no parquinho, em que consolara Rin.  
-O que mudou Inuyasha?  
-Como assim?  
-Nós... Nos mudamos, mas o que mudou?  
-Eu não sei – respondeu confuso com as perguntas.

Os dois ouviram a musica para, e separaram-se, saindo da pista, Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome não ia para a mesa onde estavam, ia para fora da festa, seguiu-a. Kagome andou um pouco, distanciando-se cada vez mais da festa, dos barulhos, das pessoas. Via que Inuyasha lhe seguia, e a pergunta soava em sua cabeça, o que havia mudado?  
Parou, sentando num banco perto da entrada do enorme colégio, Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado, confuso com a atitude da garota. Kagome ficou em silencio por um tempo, apenas olhando as estrelas, sentindo que Inuyasha estava ao seu lado. Sorriu, desde que Kikyou chegara, mesmo quando Inuyasha estava do seu lado, era como se estivesse sozinha, mas naquela noite era diferente, ultimamente estava diferente. Ele estaria tomando uma decisão, estaria lhe escolhendo?  
-Eu não sei o que mudou... – ouviu Inuyasha falar ao seu lado – mas o que sinto por você, parece mais forte que antes.  
-E como se sente?  
-Feliz, com medo.  
-Com medo de que?  
-Nem eu não sei direito.

Kagome olhou por um longo tempo, e depois voltou a olhar as estrelas. Sentiu quando Inuyasha tocou seu rosto e virou-se para olha-lo.  
-Kagome, quer namorar comigo?

A garota virou-se para olhar as estrelas, e Inuyasha logo perdeu a esperança de uma resposta positiva.  
-Quero. – ouviu ela dizer.

Olhou espantado e sorriu, não acreditando na resposta dela.  
-Vamos tentar de novo. – disse ela olhando-o e sorrindo.

Inuyasha tocou-lhe delicadamente e beijou-lhe os lábios, havia tanta alegria, tanta felicidade, que eles não se lembravam do medo, das magoas, das tristezas. Só queria tentar de novo, tentar ficarem juntos.

Sango e Miroku estavam sentados na mesa vazia, e riam enquanto formulavam hipóteses de onde os outros estariam o que faziam. Após um logo tempo de risadas, o silencio logo invadiu a mesa, e enquanto Sango brincava com os dedos, Miroku não pode deixar de olha-la.  
-Posso te dar um beijo? – Sango levantou a cabeça ao ouvir ele falar.  
-O que?  
-Você está linda. Posso te dar um beijo?

Sango sorriu, o que ele estava lhe pedindo? Não pode deixar de pensar que adoraria beija-lo, mordiscou os lábios, e Miroku sabia que ela estava considerando a proposta.  
-Eu adoraria.

Miroku sorriu, mas não fez nada, e Sango estranhou, ele estava brincando com ela? Fazendo uma pergunta daquelas e depois desistindo? Sango sentiu o rosto ficar rubro e fechou os olhos querendo que ele sumisse. Foi quando sentiu os lábio do rapaz sobre os seus, lábios que ela sabia ser dele, que reconhecia, e a raiva desapareceu, os lábios começaram a dançar, e ela sentiu-se novamente como apenas ele fazia ela se sentir, viva.  
Quando os lábios dele separaram-se dos seus, ela abriu os olhos, e encontrou aqueles olhos, com tanto amor e carinho, que ela sentia-se que nada poderia lhe atingir, que os dois seriam felizes, para sempre, como num conto de fada, poderia ser apenas uma fantasia, boba e infantil, que ela sabia nunca acontecer naquele mundo onde viviam, mas era o que ela sentia, e ela adorava.  
Miroku tocou delicadamente o rosto da garota, inclinou-se para frente, e colocando os cabelos dela para traz, aproximou seus lábios de seu ouvido, onde ela podia ouvir a leve só que rápida respiração do rapaz.  
-Eu te amo... – ouviu Miroku sussurrar ao seu ouvido

Sorriu, ouvir aquelas palavras parecia-lhe o céu, sentia-se tão feliz, como nunca se sentira antes. Virou-se, afastando-o com as mãos, para olha-lo nos olhos.  
-Eu também te amo. – disse sorrindo.

Miroku beijou-lhe os lábios, o relacionamento dos dois ainda era um mistério, não sabia o que aconteceria, mas sabia que os dois se amavam, e isso era o que importava, o caminho para ficarem juntos, para confiarem um no outro e serem felizes, era difícil, era longo, mas os dois se amavam, e era isso que importava.

Kikyou olhou Sango e Miroku beijando-se de longe e sorriu, era bom saber que alguém estava feliz, principalmente os dois, que ela desejava muitas felicidades, afinal, Miroku fora seu amiga no passado, algumas coisas haviam mudado, a amizade dos dois parecia ter acabado, mas ela ainda queria que ele fosse feliz, e ela sabia que Sango poderia fazer isso, ela conseguira domar o coração de quem ela achava que nunca seria domado, e os dois mereciam ser felizes.  
-Os dois parecem bem felizes – falou Kouga, Kikyou virou-se para olha-lo.  
-É, parecem.  
-O que você tem?  
-Nada... A não ser sua amizade.  
-Você precisa de divertir – falou sorrindo – e aqui não me parece um bom lugar.  
-Vamos embora, nos divertir em outro lugar?  
-Eu topo.

Os dois começaram a caminhar, indo embora da festa, que não conseguia faze-los esquecer dos problemas, quando já estavam entrando no carro, Kikyou ouviu risos, e ao olhar viu Kagome e Inuyasha, rindo, brincando, se beijando.  
-Hoje não – falou a si mesma – hoje não vou chorar, deixa pra amanhã.

Entrou no carro e ela e Kouga saíram, com roupas formais, foram arrumar um jeito de se divertir.

Kagome e Inuyasha sentaram-se a mesa e Miroku soltou uma de suas habituais piadas sem graça. Após um tempo, todos conversando, Miroku levantou-se e sorriu para Kagome.  
-Vamos dançar um pouco?  
-Ei, vá dançar com seu par! – reclamou Inuyasha.  
-Não precisa ter ciúmes Inuyasha, só quero dançar um pouco com minha amiga.

Sango e Kagome riram quando a rapaz cruzou os braços emburrado, Kagome e Miroku foram dançar.  
-Pode falar! – disse Miroku enquanto rodopiava a garota – o que aconteceu com os dois?  
-Como assim? – Kagome se fez de desentendida -Conheço Inuyasha muito bem, e conheço você o bastante para saber que aconteceu algo entre vocês dois.  
- Ta, vou contar, mas você é o primeiro a saber. Eu e Inuyasha voltamos.

O rapaz riu, já imaginava que fosse aquilo.  
-O que fez você aceitar desta vez?  
-Eu não sei... Só aceitei.  
-Estranho, normalmente quer resposta, saber por que faz as coisas.  
-Talvez esteja mudando.  
-Isso é algo bom ou ruim?  
-Eu ainda não sei – falou sorrindo – mas estou muito feliz agora.  
-Eu também.  
-Por mim e Inuyasha... Ou por você?  
-Ambos.

Kagome olhou por cima do ombro do rapaz, podia ver Sango olhando-os e sorrindo.  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Nos beijamos.  
-Que bom! – exclamou sorrindo -Parece que todos estamos nos ajeitando. Eu e Sango, você e Inuyasha.  
-Rin e Sesshomaru. – terminou a garota – todos felizes.

Os dois sorriram um pro outro, ouviram a musica acabar e voltaram para a mesa. Sesshomaru e Rin já estavam l�, conversando animadamente com todos.

Quando os três casais chegaram, já era tarde, mais de duas da manha, Sango tinha as chaves, e abriu a porta, todos tentaram fazer silencio para não acordarem a mãe de Sango. Rin e Kagome sentaram-se no sof�, cansadas, Sesshomaru tirava os sapatos enquanto Sango silenciosamente começava a subir a escada, querendo sua cama, Miroku a seguiu.  
-Ei, a onde vai?  
-Dormir. – respondeu rindo

Os dois já haviam chegado ao quarto da garota e ela abriu a porta, dizendo que agora ele não poderia mais segui-la. Miroku sorriu tocando-lhe os cabelos.  
-Como ficamos... Depois de hoje?  
-Não sei... – falou com um meio sorriso – mas quero repetir essa noite mais vezes.

Miroku sorriu e beijou os lábios da garota rapidamente.  
-Eu também quero.  
-Que bom que concordamos em algo. – falou sorrindo

Outro rápido e estalado beijo. -Eu vou dormir – disse Sango – Ate amanhã.  
-Ate amanhã.

E mais um beijo, Sango virou-se e entrou em seu quarto, Miroku sorrindo escorou-se na parede, tinha vontade de gritar, dançar, fazer festa, eles estavam começando a voltar, mas em vez disso, foi para seu quarto dormir e sonhar com Sango, esperando ansioso para os dias seguintes.  
Rin estava quase dormindo n sofá quando Sesshomaru puxou-a e segurou-a em seus braços, isso fez ela acordar e pedir para descer.  
-Não confia em mim? – perguntou o rapaz sorrindo, feliz por não ter mais que se esconder.  
-Confio – falou a garota igualmente feliz.

Rin beijou os lábios de Sesshomaru, sugando o amo de seu corpo, o rapaz levou-a para seu quarto. Ao chegar l�, colocou-a delicadamente na cama e sentou ao seu lado. Rin levantou-se enquanto ele lhe observava pegar a toalha numa cadeira e um pijama.  
-Vou tomar banho e já volto. – disse sorrindo.

Sesshomaru viu ela entrar no banheiro e alguns minutos depois, voltar, de banho tomado, mas sem molhar os cabelos agora soltos, ela já de pijama sentou-se na cama onde Sesshomaru ainda esperava por ela.  
-Estou muito feliz.  
-Eu também – falou ele.

Rin deitou-se, estava com sono, Sesshomaru beijou-lhe os lábios, um beijo que demorou mais do que o esperado, e depois se levantou.  
-Vou pro meu quarto – disse sorrindo.  
-Não – contestou Rin – fica mais um pouco, ate eu dormir, não vai demorar.

E não demorou, após alguns minutos, o rapaz viu a garota pegar no sono, os olhos fecharem e a respiração ficar bem calma, então, beijou-lhe os lábios levemente e levantou-se, indo para o seu quarto, feliz como nunca estivera antes.

Kagome estava quase dormindo no sof�, enquanto Inuyasha acariciava-lhe a cabeça. A garota sorriu sonolenta para o rapaz, e ele beijou-lhe os lábios.  
-Estou feliz de estarmos juntos – disse Kagome -Pra mim sempre tivemos – respondeu Inuyasha.

A garota sorriu, foi quando ouviu um barulho, alguém batendo na porta, levantou-se viu pela janela que se tratava de Kikyou. Ela e Inuyasha se entreolharam e o rapaz levantou-se indo abrir a porta.  
Kikyou, não muito sóbria entrou, e ao ver os dois juntos apenas sorriu e foi para o seu quarto, hoje não choraria por ele, hoje tentaria não se importar, deixaria tudo para o dia seguinte.  
Inuyasha fechou a porta, e viu Kagome já de pé olhando pelo caminho que Kikyou antes havia percorrido, teve medo de que ela desistisse deles. Kagome pensava em como ela e Kikyou eram diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo parecidas, suspirou, não sabia se era por ser diferente ou parecida com ela que Inuyasha havia lhe escolhido.  
-O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz abraçando-a.

Kagome sorriu e beijou os lábios do rapaz, ele retribuiu e beijo delicadamente, sentiu quando ela enlaçou suas mãos em volta de sua nuca e abraçou-a pela cintura, sentindo o corpo quente da garota mais próximo ao seu. Os lábios separaram-se, os corpos não.  
-Nada. – respondeu Kagome sorrindo – Estou com sono, acho que vou dormir.  
-Eu te acompanho. – disse gentil.

E a noite acabou.

Oie! Espero q gostem desse cap...comentem, plis...bom, mas lenha na fogueira quanto ao miterio da Rin...e ela decidiu revelar a todos que estava namorando o Seshy...q bom! Soh fala ela revelar o segredo pra ele, mas ela tah com muito medo... O Inu pediu a K-cha em namoro...quanto vai durar dessa vez? hauhauahuaha...brincadeira, vou fazer durar um pouco...mais q da ultima vez... Vamos as respostas

Nena Higurashi - estou tentando, estou tentando...mas realmente ando sem tempo pra escrever... TT estou enconsolada, quero escrever mas naum tenho tempo... bua! sorte de vcs q tenho esse cap extra...se naum iria esperar mais de um mês...pq na velocidade q escrevo, tenho alguns minutos por dia pra escrever, dah algumas linhas...entaum...vai demorar um pouco mais os cap... Vou fazer o possivel...é, nem insista no misterio da Rin, faz bem, naum se estrassa a toa...bjos

Star Angel Matsuyama - é, pela historia ate deixar a Kikyou viva eu sou capaz...quanto a grande guerra, posso adiantar que elas vão ter que aprender a conviver juntas...elas saum em certo ponto parecidas e em outro diferentes...estão em diferentes fases da vida, a K-chan tah numa fase em que quer o melhor pra ela, quer se apaixonar, viver, ser feliz, jah a Kikyou tah numa fase mais de redenção, esta se redimindo de tudo que fez de ruim antes... Uma coisa é certa, pelos amigos elas podem tudo. como fizeram pela Rin.

Ju Higurashi - Oba, nova leitora na area, tai o cap...espero q goste...e o segredo...vai demorar um pouquinho...bjos

Bom, é soh...bjuz pessu...Faltou um coment fiel, num foi Xilena? mas eu sei q tu leu...tu me disse...comenta o outro em...naum é a mesma coisa sem teus comentarios e suas observações inuteis ...ahauhauahuaha...bjus a todos 


	21. capitulo 20 Me peça pra voltar

Capitulo 20 – Me peça pra voltar.

-Bom dia – falou a garota com um belo sorriso no rosto enquanto descia a escada.  
-Bom dia. – respondeu o rapaz lhe abraçando e rodopiando – dormiu bem?  
-Sim.

Estavam apenas os dois no local, a garota sorriu por aquele momento, e o rapaz afastou-lhe uma das mechas de cabelo pra atrás da orelha, e observando seu belo rosto beijou-lhe os lábios, o rosto, descendo pro pescoço. Ela não podia deixar de rir.  
Foi ao ouvir um ranger dos degraus da escada que os dois se separaram avermelhados. Olharam pra cima, vendo Sango descer, ela não parecia prestar atenção nos dois, estava muito imersa em seus pensamentos.  
Kagome sorriu e separando-se de Inuyasha indo ate a prima.  
-O que foi Sango? – perguntou preocupada.

Sango a olhou e sorriu, entrando na cozinha, Kagome havia notado que desde o baile ela estava daquele jeito, sempre pensando em algo, não prestando muita atenção nas coisas. Parecia preocupada com algo, mas não queria lhe dizer.  
Sentiu Inuyasha abraçar-lhe a cintura e colocar o rosto ao lado do seu, escorado em seu ombro, podia sentir sua respiração perto do ouvido.  
-O que ela tem? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-Não sei.

Kagome pegou Inuyasha pela mão e ambos entraram na cozinha, lá se encontrava Sango distraída, Rin e Kikyou. Kagome sentiu os olhos de Kikyou a seguirem, enquanto sentava numa cadeira ao lado da de Rin, e Inuyasha sentava-se ao seu lado. Suspirou levemente e sorriu para Rin.  
-Bom dia Kagome – falou a garota.  
-Bom dia Rin. – Kagome não pode deixar de olhar para a prima.  
-Faz três dias... – comentou Rin, Kagome a olhou. -... Que ela está assim. – murmurou mais baixo, para apenas Kagome ouvir.  
-Sim. – concordou a garota – O que será que aconteceu?

Rin não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas sabia muito bem de quem se tratava, Miroku. Só podia, mas o rapaz não havia feito nada para deixar Sango triste, então ela estava realmente confusa. Qual seria o problema de Sango?  
Viu Sango olhar para a porta quando está se abriu, Miroku e Sesshomaru entraram no local, Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Sango, sorrindo, mas a garota pareceu irritar-se, já Sesshomaru foi ao encontro da namorada, que beijou rapidamente e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
Kikyou foi a primeira a acabar de comer, e saiu em silencio, não conseguia ver os dois juntos, era realmente muito doloroso. Sango terminou logo em seguida, também não falara nada, e saiu em silencio, todos a olharam preocupada enquanto ela desaparecia pela porta.  
-O que foi que houve? – perguntou Rin e Miroku.  
-Como assim? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-O que aconteceu pra ela estar triste?  
-Eu não sei... Por que pergunta pra mim?  
-Por que normalmente ela fica assim por sua causa. – falou Kagome.  
-Não fica não... Quando é comigo ela fingi estar tudo bem.  
-Ele tem razão – murmurou Sango – mas você é a única razão pra ela estar assim.  
-Por que? Eu não fiz nada.

Kagome e Rin suspiraram. Miroku levantou-se, não entendendo o rumo que a conversa havia tomado, como ele poderia ter alguma culpa na tristeza de Sango, ele não fizera nada, desde o baile ele havia tratado a garota normalmente e não havia feito nenhuma besteira que pudesse deixa-la triste.  
Foi para o seu quarto terminar de se arrumar, parou ao passar pelo quarto de Sango, por que a garota andava tão triste afinal? Não gostava de vê-la assim, lhe doía a alma. Suspirou, gostaria de ajuda-la, ou ao menos anima-la.  
Talvez pudesse anima-la.

--

-Vamos logo Rin! – berrou Inuyasha já no carro.  
-Já vou, já vou... – respondia a garota atrasada. – droga, eu tinha que esquecer de arrumar meu material – murmurava pra si mesma enquanto descia a escada.

Já estava quase na porta quando sentiu uma mão lhe puxar pelo pulso, virou-se e viu Sesshomaru, com seu gentil e belo sorriso, o rapaz tocou-lhe o rosto e rapidamente beijou-lhe os lábios, a garota amoleceu, esqueceu de tudo e correspondeu o beijo.  
-Tenha um bom dia – murmurou o rapaz.  
-Você também. – disse sorrindo, o rosto ruborizado.

Uma buzina soou e a garota despertou, lembrado-se que estava atrasada, sorriu para o namorado e entrou no carro, onde Inuyasha reclamava no volante. Kagome sorriu ao notar o rosto de Rin, era fácil perceber como ela estava feliz.  
Miroku não podia deixar de notar Sango olhar tristemente pela janela, observando as paisagens mudando enquanto aproximava-se da escola. Estava preocupado com a garota.  
Todos desceram do carro, o sinal já soava, mandando todos irem para suas salas, Kagome beijou Inuyasha rapidamente e correu ao encontro de Rin, para irem para sua sala. Miroku viu quando Sango já sumia pelos corredores, sorriu para Inuyasha.  
-Você e Kagome estão se dando bem, não é.  
-É, estamos – disse o rapaz sorrindo.  
-Não faça nenhuma besteira dessa vez... Kagome não merece que você a magoe de novo.  
-E não vou – falou o rapaz seguro.  
-Acho bom – disse Miroku sorrindo – Agora... Vou precisar de um favor.  
-O que você ta tramando? – perguntou curioso.

--

Kikyou olhava para o céu pela janela de sua sala, não tinha idéia do que o professor falava, e não lhe importava. Naquele momento nada lhe importava, precisava arrumar mais uma desculpa para não ir para casa após a aula, quanto mais tempo ficasse longe da pensão, melhor.  
Olhou pro lado e viu que não era a única que não se importava com a explicação de historia, Sango parecia muito concentrada em seu lápis e sua borracha, pra prestar atenção à aula. Pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu, e sorrateiramente colocou em cima da mesa de Sango. A garota leu a mensagem:

"Por que está triste?"

Sango leu o bilhete, escreveu algo e entregou o papel da Kikyou, que leu.

"Não estou"

Kikyou sorriu, Sango não sabia mentir muito bem. Escreveu outra mensagem:

"É por causa de Miroku?".

Sango olhou para o professor, certificando-se que não era vista.

"Miroku não fez nada"

Kikyou sorriu ao ler o bilhete, já sabia o que chateava Sango, agora só faltava Miroku descobrir, e ela poderia dar uma ajudinha.

--

Inuyasha viu Rin e Kagome conversando perto de seus armários, sorriu, abraçou as duas colocando seus braços por cima do ombro de cada uma. As duas o olharam, e ao ver seu rosto, notaram que ele iria pedir algo.  
-O que você quer Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome colocando um livro em seu armário, trabalho que foi dificultado por causa do braço do rapaz em volta de seu ombro.  
-Por que você pensa isso de mim? – perguntou ele falsamente inocente.  
-Por que você vai pedir algo, dá pra ver pela sua cara – falou Rin desta vez.  
-Como vocês duas podem pensar assim de mim?  
-Fala logo Inuyasha! – falaram as duas em ao mesmo tempo.  
-...Certo, vocês venceram... Garotas, preciso de um favorzinho.

As duas se entreolharam, por que achavam que aquilo não acabaria bem?

--

Miroku correu ao encontro de Kikyou, que já caminhava para a quadra onde iria treinar, afinal, elas fazia parte das lideres de torcida, juntamente com Kagura, elas sempre treinavam na quadro, ao mesmo tempo em que o time treinava basquete, no mesmo local.  
-Kikyou – chamou o rapaz para a garota que já não vestia seu uniforme, e sim uma calça de malha e uma blusa azul, os cabelos amarrados no alto da cabeça. A garota o olhou.  
-O que é?  
-Preciso de um favor – falou ele sorrindo marotamente para a jovem.  
-Não.  
-Qual é, nem ouviu.  
-Ta bom, fala.  
-Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, você poderia dizer pro técnico que eu passei mal e por isso não pude ir pro treino.  
-Não. – respondeu ela sem pestanejar.  
-Você nem pensou!  
-Certo, deixe-me pensar... Não.  
-Kikyou!  
-Da ultima vez que menti por você, eu que me dei mal, tendo que ficar ate mais tarde ajudando a guardar as bolas.  
-Por favor.  
-Ai, ai, ai... Ta bom.  
-Eu te adoro! – falou o rapaz beijando a bochecha da garota e correndo embora.  
-Miroku eu preciso e falar uma coisa – falou lembrando-se do que tinha descoberto a pouco – depois você fala! Esteja em casa depois do treino, você não pode perder o que estou tramando.  
-Mas.  
-Te vejo em casa!

Kikyou viu o rapaz desaparecer pelos corredores, escorou-se na parede e suspirou fundo, não havia conseguido falar com o rapaz. Mas afinal, o que ele estava tramando? O jeito era estar em casa, suspirou novamente, para descobrir teria que agüentar ver Inuyasha e Kagome juntos.  
-Ótimo – disse sarcástica.

Continuou caminhando em direção a quadra, o que iria inventar pro treinador, do eu adiantava, iria acontecer o mesmo que da ultima vez, o treinador parecia ter um detector de mentiras, sempre conseguia saber quando não estavam falando a verdade.  
-Vamos enfrentar a fera...

--

Kagome sentou-se no sofá, Rin fez o mesmo, olharam Miroku e Inuyasha trabalhando, não tinham certeza se aquilo iria dar certo, não achavam que era aquilo que Sango queria ou precisava. Entreolharam-se e suspiraram, Sesshomaru sentou-se ao lado de Rin e beijou-lhe o rosto.  
-Por que eu to achando.  
-Que isso não vai dar certo? – completaram as duas.  
-Exatamente.

Miroku e Inuyasha viraram-se para os três, eles eram os únicos que achavam que aquilo iria funcionar.  
-Vamos trabalhar! – disse Miroku.  
-Isso mesmo, deixa de moleza e pessimismo! – falou Inuyasha.  
-Temos que fazer isso antes que Sango chegar.

Kagome suspirou, aquilo não iria funcionar, estava sentindo, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ouvir quando falava, olhou pra porta, dali a quinze minutos Sango estaria chagando da reunião do comitê estudantil.  
Rin, Kagome e Sesshomaru levantaram-se indo ajudar os dois.

--

-Sango, espera! – gritou Kikyou correndo.

Sango parou e olhou a garota que se aproximava correndo, a garota Ainda vestia-se com uma caça jeans e uma blusa vermelha. Tinha tomado banho, provavelmente havia saído do treino da torcida.  
Kikyou parou ao lado de Sango e tomou fôlego antes de falar:  
-Vamos juntas?  
-Você fez isso tudo só ra falar isso?  
-É.  
-Você não vai sair com Kouga e seus amigos hoje?  
-Hoje não.  
-Em três dias é a primeira vez que vai passar a tarde na pensão – disse sorrindo, não feliz, mas surpresa.  
-Em três dias é a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir, então estamos quites.

Sango começou a caminhar e Kikyou lhe acompanhou. O caminho a pensão foi silencioso, já imploravam para chegar em casa, para talvez, o silencio ser quebrado por uma das garotas, ou ate mesmo um dos rapazes.  
Ao entrarem, tudo estava escuro, Sango estranhou, Kikyou lamentou-se, Miroku não deveria ter feito aquilo, mesmo não conhecendo muito Sango, saberia no que aquilo iria dar. Ao acender a luz, Sango assustou-se com todos (Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku e sua mãe) gritarem um "surpresa" e ela se ver numa festa.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou vendo aquilo.

Kagome aproximou-se de Sango e Kikyou, com uma linda Kirara nos braços tentando tirar o chapéu de festa que haviam colocado em sua cabeça. Kagome sorriu, não sabendo qual seria a reação de Sango, olhou Kikyou e percebeu que esta pensava exatamente igual a ela.  
-Uma festa – respondeu Kagome a pergunta que Sango havia feito – Nos achamos que iss poderia lhe animar. Você andava tão triste ultimamente.  
-Kagome, não vamos pegar os créditos – falou Inuyasha se aproximando, Kagome e Kikyou já previam o pior – Quem teve a idéia foi Miroku.

Kagome olhou Inuyasha, ele não havia percebido nada, e realmente pensava estar ajudando.  
-Miroku teve essa idéia? – perguntou Sango.  
-É, ele achou que iria te animar, você tem andado tão triste.

Sango olhou por cima do ombro de Inuyasha e podia ver Miroku, sorrindo, perto da escada. Ele realmente não entedia nada, será que não conseguia perceber o motivo de andar tão triste e irritada. Ela não queria uma festa, ela só precisava ouvir algumas palavras.  
Aproximou-se do rapaz, este sorriu, se talvez ele dissesse.  
-Gostou da surpresa?  
-É, gostei... Foi muito gentil.

Kagome e Kikyou suspiraram achando que talvez aquilo não terminasse em tragédia.  
-Sango... – falava Miroku – nós fizemos isso por que você andava triste, e como não sabíamos por que, achamos que se isso pudesse te alegrar, pelo menos.  
-Você realmente não sabe por que estou triste? – perguntou Sango.  
-Não... – respondeu sem entender a pergunta.

Sango abaixou os olhos, as lagrimas já se formava, como ele podia ser tão cego? Miroku tocou o braço de Sango docemente, por que ela estava chorando? Não havia gostado da festa? Teria feito algo errado?  
-Você não entende, não é? – perguntou ao rapaz.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu não quero uma festa Miroku, isso tudo é lindo e eu agradeço, mas não é disso que eu preciso.  
-E o que você precisa? Eu faço qualquer coisa pra te deixar feliz.  
-Eu só preciso que você peça.  
-Pedir o que? – perguntou ainda mais confuso

Duas lagrimas rolaram delicadamente pelo rosto de Sango, ela as secou rapidamente, Miroku lhe olhou preocupado, o que ela tinha? Por que estava triste? O que queria que ele pedisse? -Eu só quero que você peça... – murmurou Sango antes de subir apressada pela escada.

Miroku olhou para todos, que permaneciam em silencio, correu atrás de Sango, precisava saber o que ela queria. O que ele tinha que pedir?  
-Sango, espera! – falou puxando-a delicadamente pelo braço, impedindo que ela entrasse em seu quarto – fala comigo.  
-Não precisamos falar nada.  
-Claro que precisamos. O que quer que eu peça?  
-Deixa eu entrar no meu quarto – pediu, lagrimas manchavam seu rosto.  
-Não sem antes você dizer... O que eu tenho que pedir?  
-Miroku, por favor.  
-Sango, me diga... O que você quer?  
-Eu quero que você me peça pra voltar! – gritou ela, as lagrimas saltaram de seus olhos. – é tão difícil pra você perceber? Depois daquela noite, do baile, do beijo... Eu achei que você ia pedir, que poderíamos voltar... Mas você não fez nada... Agiu como se à noite não tivesse sido tão importante como fora pra mim.  
-Eu achei que você queria tempo pra confiar em mim... Por isso não fiz nada.  
-Depois do baile... Pensei que tivesse sido clara... Eu não quero tempo, eu não quero espaço... Eu só quero você de volta. Eu só queria que você me pedisse pra voltarmos.

Sango abaixou o rosto, secou a lagrimas e afastou-se do rapaz, entrando em seu quarto. Miroku sentou-se no chão, ele havia estragado tudo, ouviu passos e viu quando Kikyou, Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximavam dele. Kikyou sentou-se ao seu lado e soltou um meio sorriso.  
-Eu tentei te avisar.  
-Eu sei, eu que não ouvi.  
-Nem eu – falou Inuyasha – Kagome e Rin falaram varias vezes que não era isso que Sango precisava, mas eu também não ouvir.  
-Você não precisava.  
-Claro que precisava, sou seu melhor amigo, deveria prestar atenção nessas coisas.  
-Eu também devia ter sido mais clara – falou Kagome sentando-se no outro lado de Miroku.  
-Não foi sua culpa.  
-Nem sua.  
-Não, foi sim... Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção.  
-Eu também demorei pra notar, e eu conheço Sango minha vida inteira... É normal que você não tenha percebido.  
-Não fica triste Miroku – falou Kikyou – você ainda pode dar um jeito.  
-É, talvez – disse sorrindo – esperai, vocês duas estão amiguinhas?

Kagome e Kikyou se entreolharam.  
-Claro que não – falaram.  
-Então por que isso? Aqui, juntas, me consolando?  
-Acho que uma coisa que temos em comum é sua amizade – disse Kagome – nessas horas fazemos uma trégua.  
-Fizemos o mesmo com Rin. – disse Kikyou.

Miroku sorriu, beijou o rosto de cada uma, com amigas como aquelas, tudo iria dar certo. Olhou para Inuyasha, este lhe ajudou a levantar.  
-O que pretende fazer? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-Acho que tenho um plano. – disse sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu e entrou em seu quarto, Sango estaria precisando de uma amiga. Kikyou observou Inuyasha e Miroku despedirem-se e entrarem em seu quarto, por um momento pensou ter voltado ao tempo em que eram amigos. Com Inuyasha, todo o amor e a amizade pareciam estar perdidos, mas com Miroku, talvez ainda conseguisse um amigo.

--

Rin entrou no quarto de Sesshomaru, o rapaz estava sentado na janela, olhando para as estrelas que já brilhavam no céu. Sentou-se na cama do rapaz e este finalmente notando sua presença lhe olhou e sorriu.  
-Vem aqui ver isso. – disse puxando-lhe.

Rin sentou-se na janela, junto com Sesshomaru, e olhou pro céu. Este parecia mais lindo que nunca, as estrelas brilhavam em todos os cantos, e tudo parecia insignificante perto de tão grandiosidade da natureza.  
-Lindo – murmurou.

Rin sentiu Sesshomaru acariciar seus cabelos, e fechou os olhos tentando apreciar a sensação de tê-lo ao seu lado. Nos olhos formaram-se lágrimas, o rapaz aproximou-se da jovem beijando-lhe delicadamente o pescoço.  
-O que foi? – sussurrou suavemente no ouvido de Rin.  
-Nada – tentou mentir, mas ele sabia que algo a incomodava.  
-Pode me dizer...

Rin virou-se olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de mel do amado. Contaria?  
-Estou com medo... – confessou.  
-Medo de que?  
-De tudo. Do que pode acontecer se meus pais descobrirem... De que aconteça alguma coisa que possa no separa... De acabarmos tendo aquelas conversas superficiais... De perder você, de acontecer o que está acontecendo com Miroku e Sango.  
-E o que está acontecendo com os dois?  
-Eles antes eram tão unidos e ai do nada eles se separaram e agora... Parecem dois estranhos, Miroku não consegue nem pensar que ela queria voltar com ele. Kikyou que quase não fala com Sango conseguiu descobrir e ele não.

Sesshomaru secou as lágrimas que Rin derrubara, sorriu calmamente e a abraçou.  
-É normal ter medo... Eu tenho medo, mas nós no amamos, não vamos deixar qualquer coisa nos separar, por que eu não quero me separar de você. E quanto a Miroku e Sango... Eles têm uma historia totalmente diferente da nossa, no momento eles estão separados, mas isso não significa que eles não se gostam ou que não vão voltar... Eles estão enfrentando problemas, e estão amadurecendo. Às vezes brigas acontecem, e às vezes isso ajuda o casal, pois se superarem seus medos e inseguranças eles conseguem ser mais fortes que antes, se eles conseguirem vencer juntos eles vão ficar cada vez mais unidos.  
-Mas se eles não conseguirem vencer?  
-Pode acontecer varias coisas, depende do casal. Eles podem tentar de novo ou se separar... Depende de cada um.  
-O que você faria?  
-Eu tentaria de novo... Por você eu tentaria de novo.

Rin sorriu, secou algumas lagrimas de seu rosto e selou delicadamente seus lábios com o do amado. Sesshomaru a abraçou e ambos ficaram observando o céu.  
Talvez fiquemos juntos pensou Rin.

--

Kikyou estava andando ate a quadra, iria pro treino e já carregava os pompons, os cabelos já presos vestindo uma roupa quase idêntica a do dia anterior.  
-Kikyou! – chamou Miroku, a garota virou-se.  
-Não.  
-Qual é!  
-Eu já tive que mentir ontem e acabei me dando mal.  
-Por favor...

Kikyou revirou os olhos pensando, o que ele pretendia fazer.  
-Ta bom menino chato... Mas não faz nenhuma besteira dessa vez. – falou a garota sorrindo.  
-Te adoro! – falou o rapaz beijando o rosto da garota e saindo correndo.

Kikyou sorriu já se preparando pra enfrentar o treinador. Só esperava que Miroku conseguisse se entender com Sango. Mas o que ele pretendia fazer?

--

Sango levou um susto ao entrar em seu quarto, por um minuto pensou estar num universo paralelo ou algo assim, entrou no quarto onde por todos os lados encontravam-se lindas margaridas. Seu quarto parecia um campo silvestre com centenas de margaridas.  
-O que é isso? – perguntou.

Foi quando, em meio a tantas margaridas, Sango percebeu um rosa em cima de sua cama com um cartão amarrado ao caule.

Algum dia poderia perdoar um simples servo de seu amor?

Sango leu aquilo espantada, seria dele?  
-Gostou das flores?

Sango virou-se e pode ver Miroku escorado na porta aberta, olhando-a carinhosamente.  
-Você poderia? – perguntou -O que? – perguntou um pouco confusa com a situação.  
-Você poderia perdoar um simples servo de seu amor?

Sango sorriu corada, ele havia feito aquilo tudo para ela?  
-Sim.

Miroku sorriu aliviado, caminhou ate a garota e ajoelhou-se a sua frente.  
-Ainda está com raiva de mim?  
-Um pouquinho. – falou a jovem brincando, após aquilo tudo, era impossível ainda estar irritada com o rapaz.  
-Será que você ainda aceitaria essa flor? – perguntou mostrando um rosa que estava escondendo. A rosa também tinha um cartão pendurado em seu caule.

Quer (voltar a) namorar comigo?

Sango sorriu e abraçou o rapaz.  
-É claro que quero!

Miroku sorriu e tocou o rosto de Sango, observando atentamente todos os traços da amada. Delicadamente ele tocou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-lhe suavemente, um beijo que ela correspondeu, um beijo que os dois esperavam a muito tempo, queria ficar juntos, queria vencer todas as batalhas juntos. Um doce beijo de amor.

-------

Bom, sorry pela demora, mas tenho uma deesculpa, minha net foi cortada e soh voltou hj... Bom ,aki mais um cap...espero q gostem, decidi o cap onde o segredo da Rin vai ser revelado9, é o 24, aguardem, e estou muito feliz pelos varios comentarios, taum orgulhosa...bom, é soh...ai vai as respostas, espero q tb gostem desse cap, especial Sango e Miroku, ai, como amo eles...bjos a todos. DarlaD

Lari-chan - Ah, sem problemas, o importante é que comentou, num é? Antes tarde do que nunca...Eu tambem estou feliz que eles estão juntos...bom, o segredo ia ser revelado bem mais tarde, mas tive pena de vcs e o segredo vai ser revelado no cap 24 o que acha? bom, a Kikyou e o Kouga saum um casal diferente, saum grandes amigos... e se amam, mas não estão apaixonados nem pretendem colocar a amizade em risco por um simples caso... e a proposio, já adiantando, é a Kikyou que vai ajudar a Ayame a ficar com o Kouga e quant a Kikyou, ainda naum decidir se ela vai ficar com alguem, bem que ela merece, num é? Tks pelo comentario...muitos beijos

NandyKboo - oh, tks...eu tb estou gosando da minha Kikyou, ela tah bem diferente Na verdade, mudei um pouco cada personagem, num é...que bom q está gostando... eu tb sou Kagome forever... bjus

Nena Higurashi - nossa, como vc me conhece...sim, normalmente naum deixo a alegria deles durar muito, mas digamos que dessa vez vai durar um pouo mais eles naum vaum terminar com 1 mes de namoro.. vai durar mais...naum, ela naum vai morrer, pq se naum ela naum vai fazer uma coisa que eu quero que ela faça...vc é má, taum má quanto eu...matando a coitada, eu faço o possivel ra ela vim diferente...desculpe a demora, mas é q fiquem sem net. Bjus :

nehurotika - sem problemas, tah comentando agora, num tah...é, eu sinto falta das suas enormes biblias, com "obs" asem sentido e comentarios engraçados... sim, tb adorei a tregua...ela se completam, e é isso que eu quero mostrar na finc, entre outras coisas... é, meu barro é mais legal q o original...huahauhauha... bom, quanto a rin e so sesshy...poso dizer q vcs vaum descobrir no cap 24...nem demora muito, afinal, eu estou boazinha, era pra ser depois do 30... isso, vai ter mais q trinta, sou louca de escrever esses livros... Bom, por enquanto ta tudo muito bom, ta tudo muito bem pros dois...eles saum taum fofos...num saum,...mas um relacionamento tem sempre muitos problemas...tudo depende se eles estaum dispostos a enfrentarem os problemas juntos ou se separarem... O inu romantico num pe lindo...amei escreve-los nessas cenas... igualmente o Miroku, nossa, eu adoro o Miroku, e ele com a Sango entaum nem se fala, hj eles se entenderam, depois de muita luta, ele naum foi romantico? milhares de flores...ai, ai...nunca vaum fazer algo assim pra mim...t adoro...bom vou acabar meu livro pra vc por aki...nossa, me superei dessa vez, e vc tb...bjus.

Kassie Matsuyama - desculpa! eu naum vi a sua rewiesw...sorry...bom, eles vaum ficar juntos mais tempo que a ultima vez...a, naum sei pq vcs reclama de eu separa-los tanto, se eles ficarem juntos e sem problemas a finc acaba...brincadeira, eles ainda vau sofrer mais um bucadinho (bucadinho?) mas juro q ficam juntos...ok? tb amo eles, naum poderia separa-los no final...droga, contei o final...ou ter q fazer algumas modificações na minha mente, separo ou não separo? brincadeira! mas vou dizer, um dos casais naum vai terminar exatamente juntos...adivinhe qual é!

Houshi kawai - bom, quanto ao segredo naum posso falar muito, ela anda trise sim, e vai ficar pior, ela está passando por momentos dificeis, mas ela vai ter seus momentos felizes, pode deixar e quanto a KIkyou e a K-chan...be, talvez elas fiquem amigas gosto muito delas juntas...

RiNzInHa HiMe - sorry a intimidade, mas sabe, quando trabalhamos muito com uma pessoa (ou personagem) ficaos amigos e vem esses apelidos bom, o segredo naum irei revelar agora... e a K-chan e o Inu vaum ficar uns momentos juntinhos, como merecem...mas será q dura pra sempre (tah, tah, tah, tah...) q bom q está gostando da finc...e tks, vc me entende Y-Y(chorando d emoção) naum esta me pedrejando por demorar...bom, quando demoro tenho motivos, naum gosto de ficar muio tempo sem colocar o cap, mas em sempre é possivel, num é...dessa vez a demora foi por causa da minha net q foi cortada (mas agora voltou )!Bjus

Star Angel Matsuyama - nossa, quanto odio pelo barro...argh...Kikyou... tks pelos elogios, desculpa a demora...e ela está se redimindo, nossa, vcs gostam de maltrata-la...com razão...mas eu jah to com pena dela, depois eu q sou má...vcs saum evils! Bjus

Ju Higurashi - fofo o cap passado num é? tb amei escreve-los, todos juntinhos...ai, ai...será q o inu tah amando ela? Bom, tem um cap (21) q ele diz se tah ou naum...bo,m naum conto, naum conto e naum conto (seu sou má!) esperem ate o cap 24...bpm, pretendo mais ou menos ir ate depois do 30... ate o 24 jah é garantido, ai vem a segunda parte, depois das ferias do meio do ano...ai saum mais alguns...naum se se chega a 48, acho q naum...mas nunca se sabe...bom, tks pelo coment e bjus... 


	22. Capitulo 21 – Sua foto, Meus medos

Capitulo 21 – Sua foto, Meus medos.

A moça murmurou algo no ouvido do rapaz, este riu, murmurou algo pra ela, que sorriu levemente, docemente, como sempre fazia. Todos estavam assistindo a um filme, apesar de ninguém prestar muita atenção para o filme, cada um preferia ficar conversando entre si, ou, na maioria das vezes, trocar beijos.  
Sango permanecia deitada no sofá junto com Miroku; Rin e Sesshomaru estavam deitados em dois colchões no chão, comiam pipoca e conversavam entre si; no outro sofá, Kagome e Inuyasha, murmuravam um para o outro, falando sobre o filme, um pretexto pra ficarem conversando baixinho, bem perto um do outro, quando não estavam aos beijos, como os outros casais na sala.  
Estavam todos ali, com exceção de Kikyou, que preferira dispensar uma noite como castiçal para ir na casa de Kouga. Não suportava a idéia de ficar na mesma sala em que Kagome e Inuyasha se beijavam.  
Tudo parecia perfeito para os três casais na pensão, sem brigas, sem lagrimas, apenas casais felizes. Assim já começamos a nos perguntar.  
O que vai acontecer?

--

Os lábios se separaram, após minutos de um beijo apaixonado. Os dois sorriram enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego, Inuyasha tocou o seu rosto delicadamente, acariciando-o docemente, a outra mão segurava Kagome pela cintura, a garota que permanecia sentada no colo do rapaz.  
-Temos que estudar – murmurou a garota.  
-Estamos estudando... – falou o rapaz aos sussurros.  
-Não, não estamos.  
-Claro que estamos, está vendo o livro em cima da mesa?

Kagome sorriu olhando para a mesa ao lado, os vários livros e cadernos espalhados por toda a superfície da mesa. Mordiscou os lábios e soltou um meio sorriso para o rapaz.  
-Precisamos estudar – assim levantou-se do colo do rapaz.  
-Não... – falou Inuyasha falsamente choroso.

Kagome sorriu e o garoto segurou-a pela cintura, ela já de pé, Inuyasha levantou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente, a garota delicadamente respondeu ao roçar dos lábios dele, num beijo que ao poucos foi se aprofundando.  
Kagome afastou-se após os lábios separarem-se, sentou-se em sua cadeira e o olhou, ele entendeu que já estava na hora de estudar, afinal, ambos teriam provas no dia seguinte. Ele de matemática, ela de português.  
Inuyasha encostou as costas na cadeira e ficou olhando Kagome, que tentava decorar algo no livro. Sorriu, ela estava linda, simplesmente linda. Seus cabelos estavam mal presos, deixando varias mechas de cabelo caírem em seu rosto, mordiscava um lápis enquanto murmurava levemente o que estava escrito no livro. Seus olhos estavam concentrados no texto, ela estava concentrada no estudo, e era isso que ele gostava, ver como ela se envolvia e se concentrava nas coisas.  
Kagome olhou pro lado, podendo ver Inuyasha lhe observando, sorriu suavemente esquecendo o eu estava lendo, sentiu o rosto ficar rubro com o olhar, retirou o lápis da boca e escorou-se na cadeira, olhando-o.  
-O que foi?  
-O que?  
-Por que está me olhando?  
-Por que estou com vontade – respondeu sorrindo – e por que você é linda.  
-Eu não vou te beijar ate você estudar por no mínimo quinze minutos.  
-Droga, não deu certo – murmurou, Kagome riu. – por favor, não estou com vontade de estudar.  
-Mas precisa... Afinal, tem que estar pronto pro vestibular.  
-Não precisa me lembrar... – murmurou chateado.  
-O que foi?

Inuyasha soltou um longo suspiro.  
-Acho que não vou passar de ano?  
-Por que? – perguntou preocupada levantando-se e indo ate o rapaz.  
-Não fui muito bem nas provas e não estou entendendo quase nada.  
-Mas ainda estamos no primeiro semestre. As coisas vão melhorar. – falou abraçando o rapaz.  
-Estou preocupado... Minha mãe sempre quis que eu estudasse numa boa escola e me formasse em algo que gostasse... Mas eu não sei o que quero fazer e não estou muito bem na escola, parece que a cada dia pioro.  
-Não Inuyasha... Essa escola é rígida, provavelmente mais que a antiga, Miroku disse que estava com dificuldades pra se adaptar. Você só deve estar demorando um pouco mais, logo vai melhorar suas notas.  
-Não sei.  
-Vamos, só precisa de um pouco de animo! – disse sorrindo – Você consegue.  
-É exatamente isso que está faltando...

Kagome mordiscou o lábio, olhou ara o rapaz e aproximou seus lábios no dele.  
-E se eu lhe der um pouco do meu animo? – sussurrou, seus lábios a milímetros do dele, o ar que saia de sua boca entrando na da dele.  
-Como... – murmurou embriagado com o aroma que ela tinha.  
-Assim...

Os lábios se encontraram, dançaram, brincaram, as línguas se massagearam, um choque passou pelo corpo de ambos, os pelos da pele se arrepiaram levemente, e tudo pareceu alheio aos dois. Nada estava importando no momento, só os dois.  
Kikyou não deixo que nenhuma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto, guardou-as dentro de si, presas em sua garganta, em seu coração, em sua alma.  
Não quero mais sofrer...

Calmamente saiu da Pensão, sem olhar pra trás.

--

Miroku abraçou-a forte, respirou fundo inebriando-se com seu perfume, Sango sorriu, o rapaz lhe estendeu uma flor, simples, branca, tirada do chão mesmo. Sango sorriu mais ainda, beijando-o levemente.  
-Você é um doce... – murmurou.  
-E você é linda... – disse beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Sango sorriu enquanto sentia o rosto ficar vermelho, cada vez mais. Sentiu os braços dele abraçarem sua cintura, suas costas roçarem com o peitoral dele, os lábios dele tocando sua pele delicadamente, fazendo-a estremecer cada vez mais. Nossa, como sentia saudades daquilo.  
-Quando vai ser o próximo jogo? – perguntou abrindo o livro de registro da pensão, tentando distrair-se e assim parar de ficar vermelha.  
-Sexta. – disse encostando a cabeça no ombro da moça. – Você vai, não é?  
-Claro que vou – disse sorrindo.  
-Que bom... – murmurou.

Parecia um sonho, mas tudo estava ótimo, os dois estavam ali, em paz, juntos, felizes. Tudo parecia um sonho.

--

Rin entrou no quarto, colocou a mochila em cima da cama e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Jogou em cima da mesa a sua frente duas cartas que havia pegado no correio a pouco tempo. Uma de seus pais, outra de Naraku.  
Suspirou fundo, já não agüentava mais esconder, esconder de Sesshomaru, esconder de Naraku, esconder de seus pais. Esconder de todos. Simplesmente estava cansada. Por que tudo não poderia ser simples?  
-O que eu faço?

Não poderia falar pra Sesshomaru, não podia sequer pensar nessa possibilidade. Só o fato de imaginar como ele poderia reagir já lhe dava medo. Ele poderia ser compreensivo e amoroso, mas numa situação daquelas, o que faria se descobrisse? Não poderia perde-lo, não podia.  
Entrara naquela situação sozinha, e assim tinha que sair.  
Abriu a carta de seus pais.  
Jogou fora a de Naraku.

--

Kouga abriu a porta e logo encontrou Kikyou. Estranhou, não haviam marcado de sair, nem de ela ir pra sua casa, o que teria acontecido? Olhou seus olhos, estavam vermelhos, seguravam fortemente lagrimas.  
-O que foi?  
-Vamos passear? – disse ela sorrindo facilmente.  
-Antes me diga o que aconteceu.  
-Você vem? Se não eu vou sozinha... – continuou ela ignorando-o.  
-Kikyou.  
-Certo, então eu já vou. – disse soltando outro sorriso falso.

Kikyou já estava se virando quando Kouga lhe segurou, ela não olhou, não tinha coragem.  
-O que houve?

A garota abaixou o rosto, lagrimas caíram no chão, rapidamente virou-se e abraçou o rapaz, os soluços saindo de sua boca. Kouga fechou a porta, dentro da casa ela chorava, ele lhe consolava. Ambos triste pela mesma razão.

--

-Por que tenho que carregar todos os livros? –perguntou Inuyasha,  
-Por que você é um cavalheiro – respondeu Kagome.  
-Certo, mas eu não consigo carregar mais nada.  
-Nem o seu caderno?  
-Você não pode levar nem o meu caderno? Só ele...eu estou levando o resto mesmo.  
-Certo – respondeu ela sorrindo – você é um amor.

Inuyasha sorriu e começou a subir as escadas, Kagome voltou pra sala onde os dois estavam estudando. Pegou o caderno, mas este escorregou de seus dedos, caindo no chão e espalhando os vários papeis que se encontravam dentro dele.  
Abaixou-se praguejando sua sorte, começou a pegar todos os papeis e colocar de volta no caderno, mas algo chamou sua atenção.  
Era um foto.  
Uma simples foto.  
Kagome sentiu uma falta de ar repentina, tudo pareceu rodar por um instante, tudo pareceu ficar escuro, os olhos começaram a ficar molhados e então... Tudo parou.  
Era apenas uma foto.  
Mas pra Kagome era mais.  
Pra ela, era um sinal de que todos os seus medos estavam certos e tinham fundamentos.  
Era apenas uma foto Uma foto de Kikyou.

--

Sesshomaru sentiu duas mão tamparem-lhe os olhos, sorriu e murmurou o nome da moça que sorriu beijando-lhe o rosto. Ele elogiou-lhe, esta linda, como sempre, ela sorriu envergonhada e agradeceu. Ele tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, ela fechou os olhos tentando apreciar aquele toque o máximo possível, ele sorriu enquanto ela voltava a abrir os olhos, sorrindo, tão puramente que ele se encantou ainda mais pela jovem.  
E os lábios se tocaram levemente, logo o beijo foi intensificando, um beijo apaixonado, que parece só ser dado uma vez na vida, mas não, era dado apenas com uma pessoa. Não que seja com a pessoa certa, ou o beijo certo.  
Como pode se saber essas coisas?  
Mas era simplesmente especial.  
Mágico.  
Magnífico.  
Era o amor, era a paixão.  
Era o beijo dos dois.  
Rin sorriu sentindo-se mal por esconder um segredo do namorado, estaria fazendo a coisa certa?

--

Kagome entrou e viu o rapaz olhar-lhe e sorrir.  
-Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou curioso.  
-Por nada... – disse sorrindo.

O rapaz não se importou, nunca prestava atenção nesses detalhes, eles sempre passavam despercebidos. Kagome sentou-se na cama ao lado de Inuyasha, o rapaz sorriu docemente e tocou-lhe a mão.  
-Algum problema? Está estranha.  
-Não é nada – disse sorrindo.

Deveria perguntar? Tinha medo. Tinha medo dele confirmar. Confirmar que ainda gostava de Kikyou, sabia que era verdade, por qual outro motivo teria uma foto dela em seu caderno? Por qual outro motivo a olhava por alguns segundos na hora do café, e desviava o olhar assim que notava como estava sendo idiota por ainda gostar de alguém que lhe magoara. Kagome sabia como era isso, pois Inuyasha he magoara tantas vezes, muitas vezes sem perceber, outras notara, mas mesmo assim lhe magoar. Muitas vezes.  
Kagome abraçou o rapaz, que não entendeu motivo dessa ação, mas retribuiu o abraço. Sentiu o corpo dela relaxar no seu, sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não entendia o que. Por que ela estaria triste? Estavam rindo e felizes apouco.  
Beijou-lhe os sedosos cabelos negros, sussurrou palavras bonitas, tentou anima-la, mas parecia não ajudar. Ela não chorava, mas ele sabia que ela estava triste.

--

Kouga sentou-se na frente da garota, colocou o copo no meio dos dois, em uma de suas mão a garrafa de whisk já pela metade, colocou um pouco no copo e bebeu, depois passou pra garota que fez o mesmo.  
-Por que não fazemos nada? – perguntou para a garota.  
-Você por que é um molenga... Eu por que não tenho opção.  
-Como não tem opção?  
-Por causa do ano passado... – murmurou ela.  
-Como assim?  
-Ano passado eu e Inuyasha rompemos por dois meses. Ele estava com raiva de mim, disse que eu tinha mudado muito, o que era verdade, então um dia eu o vi com uma garota. Fiquei muito enciumada, e decidi afasta-la dele para sempre, não estava pronta pra perde-lo.  
-O que fez?  
-Tanta coisa... Assustei a garota, tentei reatar com ele de varias formas, beijei ele de surpresa quando vi ela se aproximar... Isso e muito mais. Esta disposta a tudo para separa-lo.  
-E o que aconteceu?  
-Consegui. Ela aos poucos foi sumindo.  
-E um final feliz – falou sorrindo – ate os dois terminarem.  
-Nem tanto... – disse baixo – ele descobriu tudo que tinha feito e brigamos. Após implorar muito e disser que estava arrependida por um mês e meio, ele disse que ia me dar oura chance.  
-E você o traiu.  
-Isso foi ter meses depois – falou rapidamente. – Mas mesmo assim... Se tentasse algo para separa-lo de Kagome, do jeito que ele já me detesta, só pioraria minha situação. Ele me odiaria ainda mais e continuaria com ela.

Kouga sorriu, a garota na sua frente era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas. Fizera tantas atrocidades no passado, mas agora, estava realmente arrependida, e realmente amava Inuyasha, mas ele não estava disposto a voltar pra ela. E ela fica sofrendo ao seu lado.  
Kikyou bebeu mais um copo da forte bebida. Deitou-se no carpete e suspirou profundamente, viu quando Kouga se aproximou.  
-Será que vai ser sempre assim? Sofreremos o tempo todo?  
-Não sei... Só sei que se não fosse você, já teria me jogado no mar a muito tempo.  
-Que mórbido!

Kikyou riu. O rapaz sorriu amavelmente, tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, olhando no fundo dos olhos da amiga, a amava, muito, a amava puramente com nunca havia amado ninguém. Mas não do jeito que um homem ama uma mulher, e sim do jeito que um irmão mais velho ama sua pequena irmã, não, talvez alem disso, a amava, mas não do jeito que todos achavam que deveria, era amor, mais era diferente, era especial.  
Os lábios dos dois se encontraram, as línguas se roçaram, as lagrimas escorreram, ele abraçou-a pela cintura, ela envolveu a nuca do rapaz com suas mão, acariciando seus cabelos. E o beijo intensificou-se.  
Ambos estavam tristes, ambos estavam solitários, e só tinham um ao outro.  
Amava-se, mas não do jeito que um homem ama uma mulher, de um jeito diferente e especial. Dum jeito que só os dois se amavam. Dum jeito que poucas, mais muito poucas pessoas conhecem. Mas se amavam.

--

Sesshomaru sentou-se na cama da garota, enquanto estava olhava para o guarda-roupa. Pegou um vestido preto e outro turquesa, mostrou os dois. O rapaz escolheu o preto. Rin guardou o turquesa e pegou sua toalha.  
-To indo tomar um banho. – falou beijando os lábios do rapaz rapidamente – já volto.  
-Ta. – disse ele sorrindo.

Rin entrou no banheiro, Sesshomaru pensou em ir se arrumar no seu quarto, mas nesse momento viu o celular da namorada tocar. Atendeu.  
-Alo – uma voz grossa e fria venho da outra linha -Oi... quem está falando?  
-Sesshomaru. Quem está perguntando?  
-Ah... Esse não é o telefone da Rin?  
-É sim.  
-Posso falar com ela?  
-Ela está tomando banho. Quem é?  
-Naraku.

--

Miroku reclamou algo, Sango apenas sorriu enquanto continuava a olhar o computador.  
-Por que tenho que tirar o lixo? – perguntou pela décima vez.  
-Que tal: porque você gastou todo o dinheiro que pagaria seu quarto.  
-Para lhe dar todas aquelas flores.

A garota sorriu lembrando-se do que ele havia feito.  
-Bom, valeu a pena, não foi?

Miroku não pode deixar de sorrir, sim, havia valido a pena, afinal, estavam juntos agora. O rapaz decidiu fazer suas obrigações.

--

-O que foi Kagome? – perguntou o rapa vendo que a garota segurava as lagrimas.  
-Não é nada.  
-Pare de dizer isso, me diga o que está acontecendo.

Kagome o olhou, deveria?  
-Eu... – deveria? – E tenho que ir. – disse sorrindo falsamente.

Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu, Inuyasha pensou em segui-la, mas desistiu da idéia. O que havia com ela? Estava estranha... O que acontecera nos cinco minutos que ficaram separados naquela tarde? Suspirou e deitou-se na cama, tudo parecia tão confuso.

--

Rin saiu do banheiro já vestida e espantou-se ao ver Sesshomaru em seu quarto, pensou que ele iria se arrumar, por sorte não saíra de toalha. Olhou-o, ele segurava seu celular, sorriu, ele parecia um pouco distante.  
-O que foi sesshomaru? – perguntou – por que ainda não foi se arrumar?  
-Ah... Eu... – começou o rapaz despertando de seus pensamentos – Seu telefone tocou.  
-E você atendeu? – pergunto receosa.  
-É. Era... Era um tal de Naraku... – o coração de Rin começou a bater rápido, ele havia falado com Naraku? Tentou se acalmar – Disse que ligava depois.  
-Foi só isso que falaram? – perguntou fria, Sesshomaru notou a mudança da voz.  
-É, foi. Por que?  
-Nada... Nada, é só... – virou-se para o rapaz – Eu não gosto que mexam no meu celular.  
-Desculpa, eu não sabia.  
-Quer dizer, e se fossem meus pais? E se eles desconfiassem de algo? Eles não iam gostar... Não é certo pra eles... Eles... – as lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, estava assustada.

Sesshomaru levantou e caminhou ate Rin que tentava segurar as lagrimas, falava apavorada.  
-Calma... Está tudo bem.  
-Não, não está. – gritou. – Eu não quero te perder.  
-E não vai.  
-Vou!  
-Por que?  
-Por que não é de acordo com a tradição.  
-Que tradição?  
-A tradição da minha família.  
-O que não é de acordo com a tradição?  
-Nós!

Rin saiu indo para o banheiro, voltou alguns segundos depois, os olhos vermelhos, fechou a porta, segurava um pente, fechou a porta e escorou-se nela. Sesshomaru ficou na sua frente, estava preocupado, viu quando algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.  
-Estou cansada... – murmurou Rin – estou cansada de esconder.  
-Não precisamos... Falamos com seus pais, enfrentamos isso juntos, enfrentamos essa tradição, seja ela qual for.  
-Não é isso... – murmurou.  
-E o que é então?

Deveria contar?  
-Estou com medo.  
-Eu sei que está... Estou fazendo o possível Rin.  
-Eu sei... Mas eu... Eu tenho medo... Eu te amo tanto.  
-Eu também te amo – falou o rapaz – iremos superar.

Sesshomaru a abraçou, ela chorou. Iriam superar? Tinha suas duvidas... Tinha seus medos.

--

Inuyasha bateu na porta, Kagome abriu, olhou por um momento e entrou no quarto deixando a porta aberta, ele entrou.  
-O que você quer? – perguntou fria.  
-Quero saber o que está acontecendo.  
-Do que está falando? – fez-se de desentendida.  
-Do que houve no meu hoje. Uma hora estávamos aos beijos, depois você está quase chorando. Por que? O que aconteceu?

Ela o olhou seria.  
-Você realmente não sabe?  
-Não, não sei.  
-Eu encontrei Inuyasha. Encontrei a foto.  
-Que foto?  
-A foto da Kikyou. Estava no seu caderno.  
-Ah... Essa foto. – falou lembrando-se.  
-É, essa foto. Está claro que você ainda não a esqueceu, então eu não entendo por que estamos juntos.  
-Por que eu gosto de você.  
-Então por que a foto.  
-Eu nem lembrava mais dessa foto. Devo te esquecido no meu caderno ou algo assim. -Se esqueceu lá, é que estava olhando, e isso depois de terem começado as aulas, pois estava no seu caderno de aula. Você não a esqueceu.  
-Não, não esqueci. Tenho que conviver com ela todos os dias, não é facial esquecer. Melhor, nunca vou esquece-la. O sentimento pode acabar, mas não vou esquecer dela... Passei com ela um ano de minha vida, fora o tempo de amizade.  
-Então o que isso significa? Vou ter que ficar sempre assim? Com medo de que me abandone e volte pra ela?  
-Claro que não. Isso nunca vai acontecer... Eu não quero mais um ano de desgostos e magoas com ela. Eu quero ficar com você.  
-É difícil acreditar, não consegue se desfazer nem de uma foto.

O rapaz a olhou, estava seria, os olhos vermelhos, nenhuma lágrima tinha coragem de cair. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Kagome foi ate a porta, iria acabar assim? Será que não conseguiriam ficar juntos nunca? Seria sempre assim? Os mesmos erros, os mesmos problemas? Encostou a testa na porta, as lagrimas saltaram de seus olhos para o chão.

--

Kouga e Kikyou se separaram, a garota levantou-se, o rapaz continuou deitado no carpete, olhando-a. Haviam cometido um erro ao se beijarem? Não parecia um erro. Não era esse tipo de amor que tinham um pelo outro, mas mesmo assim não parecia um erro, também não parecia correto.  
Kikyou o olhou nos olhos, o rapaz sorriu.  
-Não se preocupe tanto.  
-Por que fez isso?  
-Por que estou triste... Por que te amo... Não do jeito que você ama Inuyasha, não assim... Mas eu te amo. Quero que seja feliz... E você anda precisando beijar alguém – Kikyou riu.  
-Tem razão. Não beijo alguém desde... Desde, mais de um mês antes do baile.  
-Viu! É disso que estou falando... Não vejo nós dois como um casal apaixonado, aos beijos pelos cantos... Mas eu te amo. Você é minha companheira, minha amiga, minha confidente... Eu te amo. Só não sabia como dizer isso.

Kikyou secou as lagrimas, sorriu para o rapaz, estava emocionada.  
-Eu também te amo. Não como amo Inuyasha... Nunca amei alguém assim antes... Não sei com, mas tenho certeza que é amor. Mas não como uma mulher deve amar um homem, é simplesmente... Amor. Afinal... Você aqui é minha família... Meu amigo, meu confidente... Meu ombro pra chorar... É quem me diverte, é quem me alegra... É quem me salva...Eu te amo Kouga.

Kouga tocou o rosto da garota, secando-lhe as lagrimas. Beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios, algo cordial, um rápido e simples selar de lábios. Abraçou-a. Abraçou sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, seu ombro amigo, sua alegria, sua salvadora, abraçou a única pessoa que amara daquele jeito, e a única que saberia que iria amar assim.

--

Quando Sango entrou no quarto, Kagome disfarçou a tristeza, sorriu e disse que ia beber água. Mas não foi, em vez disso ficou sentada no sofá na sala, olhando pro nada. Viu quando Miroku apareceu e sentou-se do seu lado.  
-O que houve?

Ela não respondeu.  
-O que ele fez?

Ela não responde, apenas olhou Miroku.  
-Não chore, por favor... Corta-me o coração.  
-Ele tem uma foto dela guardada. Encontrei hoje por acaso. Ele ainda gosta dela.  
-Não é bem assim Kagome... É normal guardar algo do nosso antigo relacionamento.  
-Eu sei, mas... Eu sinto que isso me ameaça... Eles têm toda uma historia juntos, como posso competir com isso?  
-Não pode. Não deve. Isso não é uma competição, isso são seus sentimentos. Ele gosta de você, e você gosta dele. E quanto a historia... Vocês podem criar sua própria historia... Na verdade já começaram a criar.  
-É, uma historia de magoas e lágrimas.

Os dois ouviram um barulho e Inuyasha apareceu, Miroku olhou Kagome, beijou-lhe os cabelos e levantou-se os deixando sozinhos. Apenas quando não podia mais ouvir os passos de Miroku, Inuyasha sentou-se na frente de Kagome.  
Estendeu-lhe duas cartas, a foto de Kikyou e um colar.  
-Eu entendo que esteja receosa com nosso relacionamento. No seu lugar eu também estaria... -O que é isso?  
-Isso são as coisas que não consegui me livrar. Ate agora.  
-Você está me dando?  
-É pra fazer o que você quiser... Jogar fora, queimar, guardar... Não me importa mais. Tudo que eu quero é ficar com você. Kagome, eu estou com muito medo aqui. É a primeira vez que tenho um relacionamento desde Kikyou e isso me assusta. Tenho medo de me apaixonar e você não me quiser mais, tenho medo de sofrer tudo de novo. Tenho... Tenho traumas do relacionamento passado, e medo de cometer os mesmos erros... E estou tentando vencer esses medos, pois se não fizer isso, nunca poderei dizer que estou apaixonado por você, de verdade, não da boca pra fora. Não vou poder dizer que te amo... E eu quero muito. Quero me apaixonar, que te amar... Quero me entregar nessa relação... Mas ainda não estou preparado. Estou me esforçando, mas isso pode demorar um pouco... Eu peço que tenha paciência, que me espere... Pois acredite, quando estiver pronto... Eu te amarei. E quando eu amo, é pra valer.  
-Eu sei... E eu prometo ter paciência, prometo te esperar... Inuyasha, eu também tenho medos... Eu também estou assustada com isso... Mas eu sei que estou me apaixonando pr você cada vez mais... Então, vou esperar. Obrigado por ser sincero.

Inuyasha sorriu, beijou-lhe o rosto e abraçou. Queria ama-la, podia ama-la. Se alguém podia conquistar seu coração, Inuyasha sabia que era Kagome. E ela estava conquistando, ele sentia, sentia que estava muito perto de poder dizer que a amava.

--

Já era tarde quando Kikyou chegou. Havia vindo de Táxi, muito tarde pra ir sozinha, Kouga não deixara, e como nenhum dos dois estavam em condições de dirigir, o melhor era pegar um táxi.  
Entrou em seu quarto lembrando-se das confissões daquele dia. Por mais que as coisas estivessem difíceis, sabia que não estava sozinha. Suspirou entrando em seu quarto, tomando um rápido banho e dormindo, finalmente.

--

Kagome olhava para as coisas que Inuyasha havia lhe entregado. O que deveria fazer com aquilo? Suspirou fundo, não podia simplesmente destruir. Entregar pra Kikyou? Ela acharia que estaria querendo se gabar ou algo assim. Melhor não.  
Pegou uma caixa ao seu lado e colocou todas as coisas. Colocou-a numa gaveta na mesa. Ficaria ali por um tempo, ate decidir o que fazer.  
Decidiu ir dormir, tentar acabar com aquele longo dia.

---------

Oi...bom, espero q tenhma gostado do cap, eu adorei escreve-lo, e como viram, dei ate um final meio-feliz...hauhauhauha, pra ver se ficou tudo bem com a K-chan e com o Inu soh no proximo cap, mas pelo q parece ficou tudo bem...ai está as respostas dos comentarios.  
milhares de beijos a todos q leram, e estou adorando os coment de vcs.

Kayra Hiragana - é, homens são idiotas... e o Miroku foi muito burro...mas acabou dando tudo certo no final... e ele e a Sango so teram o q aprovetar...mas como namoro naum é mar de roas, t teram q enfrentar problemas juntos...nada ue eles não possam aguentar, não é? É a Pensão do amor está num mar de rosas, mais ou menos, pq como tah dando pra perceber o Inuyasha e a Kagome ainda tem o q evoluir e a Rin e o Sesshomaru estão com uma crise... Mas com o tempo tudo se ageita.

RiNzInHa HiMe - é,Kagome e Inu são fofos, mais acreditem, essas indas e vindas dos dois tem sentido...pode ser dificil percer mais tem, afinal, se eles não enfretarem os problemas como vão seguir adiante...o unico problemas é q esses dois tem uma dificuldade em conversarem, acham tão mais facil simplesmente terminar tudo, os dois são dois medrosos, isso sim. Mas como tah dando pra ver, eles estão evoluindo...li o primeiro cap dah sua finc e adorei, assim q tiver tempo leio a outra parte.Bjos

Annye - nossa, muito obrigada...a melhor? não, de jeito nenhum...mas obrigada...e continue lendo, por favor, adoro receber comentarios...

Lari-chan - sim, inteligencia não foi um dos fortes dele nesse epi...mas não o culpe, ele estava querendo fazer os melhor. Nossa, mas q coisa, pq todo mundo acha q esse é o segredo da Rin? Minha nossa, todo mundo não, soh vc e outra menina... Oh, vc tah com dó dela, q fofo, eu tb...na verdade quis fazer uma Kikyou diferente, arrependida e querendo mudar...alguma semelhança com a Jen de DC? ah, magina sarcastiga Eu estou tentando demorar menos, mas estou sem tempo pra escrever, só nos finais de semanas, então tah meio ruim... desculpa a todos...foi quase uma semana respondendo comentarios pq realmente meu tempo é limitado. Ah, o 24 vai demorar o menos q eu pudar...ja tenho os cap seguintes todos na cabeça, so falta tempo de escrever. Ah, o site não apareceu, vai no meu blog (tem no meu perfil) e deixa o endereço do flog. Bjos, e estou feliz q vá continuar comentando.

Kassie Matsuyama - sou muito romantiga, então fiz o possivel para deixar a cena romantica pois achei q tava faltando romantismo pra Sango e pro Miroku. Adorei o resultado, ficou bem fofo. Ah, eu tb não odeio a Kikyou (se naum jah teria matado ela a muio tempo) soh não gosto dela com o Inu, q nem vc... E ainda estou pensando num final pra ela, tenho um final quase pronto para todos, menos pra ela...mas isso com o tempo a gente dá um jeito. Ah, o cap 24 não vai demorar tato assim...e naum pense no fim, pense no rajeto filosofou, tb não kero pensar quando a finc acabar, estou amando escreve-la, é uma das finc q eu mais gosto! Bjos miga

Star Angel Matsuyama - está com ciumes da Kassie? ora, ela fala BEM mais q vc, tem q ver...soh perde pra nehurotika, essa ecreve uma biblia...super engraçada, mas uma biblia...ora, aina acho q vc é má, kerer q a Kikyou morrar, ela não é igual a do desenho! ai, ai, sinceramente nunca vou fazer vc sentir pena dela, mas tudo bem...ainda não tenho um final pra Kikyou, será q mato ela? NÂO!Eu te dou uma resposta mairo, acredite, mas vc tb tem q fazer comentarios maiores! Ora, vc é uma das poucas q comentou desde o 1 cap... naum foi? Bom, te adoro, es crevi o maximo q pude, bjus

T-Becca - Oi...q bom q tah gostando, ah, eu tb keria estar nessa pensão, grande sonho ah, tem gente mais curiosa q vc (a nehurotika, q naum para de me encher o saco no msn)...bom, bjus, e continue comentando.

nehurotika - ai, ai, ai...eu tb...nossa, escrevendo essa cena do Mir e da San fikei nas nuvens, imaginando como seria se fosse comigo, ai, sou uma romantica de plantão...então, deu nisso. Ai, ai, ai...ainda naum vi um final pra a Kikyou, ela tah legal, num é? Bom, ainda num sei...mas vou pensar, e quanto da K-cha e a Kiki-chan...bom, elas estão fazendo algumas treguas, vamos ver no q vai dar...Bom, o Inu naum é de fazer essas coisa...mas ele é fofo, ele carregando a Kagome no colo pq ela tava dormindo no epi do baile...ai, ai, ai...foi o mais romantico q ele jah teve...mas ele tb é fofo...e quanto ao Houjo...ele ainda vai aparecer, mais ou menos...ah, quanto a Rin e o Sesshy, eles saum muito fofos mesmo, ai, ai, ai...eu adorei eles, acho q vou fazer uma finc soh dos dois...uma outra hora...e quanto a Ayame, quanto menos esperarem ela ja vai estar na finc, vai ser surpresa...vcs vão ver, depois do cap 24, muita coisa vai aconter, e muita coisa vai mudar...e quanta as ofensas, no momento o Inu e a K-chan taum namorando e o Kouga prefere ficar afastado, pois tb é dificil pra ela, jah q ele gosta da K-chan...mas logo, logo os insultos voltam...nossa, vc tem uma obsessão por gays, ekela imagem te traumatizou... tb naum tenho nada contra, alias meu padrinho é um... OBS: desculpe pelo erro, foi mancada minha, nem precebi...

Ju Higurashi - sim, linda prova de amor, naum é? Bom, eles (Kikyou e Kouga) estão cada vez mais juntos, mas não quero q eles sejam um casal, talvez eles tentam, ainda não decidi...mas eles são fofos, naum saum? Bom, o futuro da Kikyou ainda é incerto, o do Kouga nem tanto...mas soh lendo pra descobrir...

Bom, acho q é so, desculpe pelo erro na finc passada, eu escrevi isso:

-O que foi que houve? - perguntou Rin a Miroku.  
-Como assim? - perguntou o rapaz.  
-O que aconteceu pra ela estar triste?  
-Eu não sei... Por que pergunta pra mim?  
-Por que normalmente ela fica assim por sua causa. - falou Kagome.  
-Não fica não... Quando é comigo ela fingi estar tudo bem.  
-Ele tem razão - murmurou ""Sango"" - mas você é a única razão pra ela estar assim.  
-Por que? Eu não fiz nada.

a Sango jah tinha saido da sala, naum podia falar essa ultima fala, na verdade quem falou a fala foi a Rin.  
Bom, obrigada a Nehurotika q me disso o erro, e esculpem a todos.  
Bjos DarlaD 


	23. capitulo 22 Jogo da Verdade

Capitulo 22 – Jogo da Verdade

Os olhos de Kagome abriram-se lentamente, acostumando-se com a iluminação, o despertador ao seu lado tocava, Sango lentamente levantou-se na cama ao lado e desligou o despertador.  
-Bom dia – disse ainda sonolenta.

Kagome não pensava direito, o sono não deixava, apenas sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos, numa tênue linha entre a realidade e os sonhos ela lembrou-se do dia anterior.

"Quero me apaixonar, que te amar... Quero me entregar nessa relação... Mas ainda não estou preparado".

Quando ele estaria pronto? Demoraria? E se nunca estivesse pronto? Se nunca lhe amasse? Nunca se apaixonasse por ela? Por quanto tempo esperaria? Valia a pena? Deveria? Sentiu uma lagrima escorre por seu rosto, sim, disse que iria esperar, mas estava tão confusa.  
"Não... Irei esperar... Claro que vale a pena, tratasse de Inuyasha... Apesar de tudo, de tantas lagrimas e dores, eu me apaixonei por ele. Não sei como, ou quando, mas algo nele me fez sentir isso, sei que vale a pena".  
Ele queria esquecer a Kikyou, não queria? Então daria certo, valia a pena.  
Ouviu passos e alguém se sentou em sua cama.  
-Acorda garota! – disse Sango sorrindo – Vamos, logo, se não vai se atrasar.

Kagome abriu os olhos e viu a prima já arrumada.  
-Levanta! – falou a prima quase a jogando para fora da cama – E pare de chorar, pensa que não vi? -Eu não.  
-Vai tomar banho... E depois me conta o que aconteceu ontem a noite.  
-Ontem? Mas como... Ah, o Miroku... Qual quer informação na boca dele é um perigo.  
-Ei, ele é meu namorado, tem que me contar as coisas... – disse sorrindo.

Kagome entrou no banheiro e Sango olhou-se no espelho. Suspirou e foi tomar seu café da manha. Não demorou muito para que Kagome estivesse pronta, olhou-se uma ultima vez no espelho, arrumou o cabelo e saiu do quarto. Parou na escada, estava nervosa, apesar da noite anterior ter acabado bem, quem lhe garantia que seu ataque de ciúmes não teria afastado Inuyasha? Que o namoro não iria esfriar?  
"Deixe de ser boba Kagome!" Pensou.  
Respirou fundo, ia descer os degraus da escada quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.  
-Oi... – falou Inuyasha tão nervoso quanto ela.  
-Inu... – um meio sorriso saiu dos lábios dela, era estranho, sentia-se insegura, era normal? Achava que sim.

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer? Perguntava-se como o namoro iria reagir depois da noite anterior, se Kagome iria se afastar, o que iria acontecer. Estava muito inseguro com relação aquele namoro, não queria estragar tudo. Queria que desse certo. Realmente gostava de Kagome, sempre pensava nela. Estaria se apaixonando?  
Sem saber o que fazer, Inuyasha aproximou-se e encostou seus lábios nos dela, num simples e rápido selinho.  
Kagome riu, e Inuyasha adorou vê-la sorriu, ela tinha um lindo sorriso. Sorriu ainda nervoso e Kagome beijou-lhe os lábios e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do rapaz, num beijo bem mais seguro, feliz e apaixonado, como só Kagome poderia dar.  
-Acho que podemos descer... – disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

"Estava sendo idiota" pensaram os dois aliviados "Vai ficar tudo bem".

xxx

Rin olhava atentamente para o teto, sua respiração calma, seu corpo deitado na cama, tentava não pensar em nada, não se preocupar com nada, queria apenas esquecer. De tudo... Sempre fazia isso quando se sentia mal, quando estava confusa ou triste. E naquele momento estava ambos, confusa e triste.  
Ouviu um barulho ao seu lado e observou Sesshomaru estudando para a prova eu teria dali a algumas horas. Não pode deixar de sorrir, por mais que ele fosse mais velho, mais maduro, mais culto, ele estudava que nem ela, xingando o professor e irritando-se com facilidade. Ele lhe olhou e sorriu, voltando aos estudos. Rin levantou-se, ele era tão bom, tão carinhoso, como poderia esconder-lhe aquilo? Ele tinha o direito de saber.  
"Preciso contar... Ele tem esse direito".  
Mas e se lhe odiasse? Não poderia vier com isso tinha tanto medo.  
"Não! Se ele me ama, vai entender, pode ficar com raiva no começo, mas vai entender...".  
Iria?  
Suspirou fundo, ainda sentada na cama ficou a olha-lo. Respirou fundo tentando tomar coragem, não podia continuar guardando aquele segredo, não agüentava mais, doía demais.  
-Sesshy... – murmurou.  
-O que é? – perguntou ele ainda vendo uns papeis.

Respirou novamente, tinha que contar, tinha.  
-Eu... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

Sesshomaru virou-se e olhou-a, o que ela queria? Qual era o problema? Rin andava estranha ultimamente e ele havia notado.  
-O que é? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos desta vez.  
-Eu... – Seu coração batia forte "tenho que contar!".  
-O que foi Rin? Está me deixando preocupado.  
-É que... – olhou para o papeis na mesa – Eu... – tentou segurar as lagrimas – Eu te amo... Só pa você não esquecer. – disse num falso e triste meio sorriso.

"Ela está escondendo algo" Sesshomaru não pode deixar de pensar. "Deveria perguntar? Não gosto de vê-la triste, talvez possa ajudar..." lembrou-se da noite em que ela chorara sem querer contar nem pra ele nem para Kagome o porquê. "Melhor não, quando ela estiver pronta ira me contar...".  
-Eu também te amo. – responde ele – E nunca vou esquecer do que acabou de me dizer.  
-Certo – disse ela sorrindo mais uma vez e abaixando o rosto para esconder os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Sesshomaru virou-se e continuou a estudar, mas aquilo lhe incomodava. Por que ela lhe guardava segredo? Qual era esse segredo.  
Rin levantou-se da cama e caminhou ate o rapaz, abraçou-o. Sesshomaru tocou se braço levemente, por que ela estava triste? Rin tentou segurar as lagrimas em seus olhos, não podia chorar na frente dele. O rapaz beijou-lhe o braço.  
-Eu tenho que ir tomar café da manha – disse ela, a voz chorosa.  
-Certo... Eu... Eu vou ficar estudando mais um pouco... – falou ele olhando-a, ela tentava esconder o rosto.

"Está chorado...".  
Rin beijou-o rapidamente e saiu. Sesshomaru ficou a olhar a porta por algum tempo, ainda perguntando-se o que acontecia com a garota.  
"Às vezes é tão difícil entende-la... Não gosto de vê-la chorar...".  
Rin escorou-se na porta, as lagrimas já manchavam seu rosto.  
"Pare Rin, pare... Chorar não vai adiantar..."Os soluços vieram "Pare!".  
Secou as lagrimas, respirou fundo e se acalmou.  
"Contarei depois da prova... Hoje à tarde eu conto".Prometeu pra si mesma "Só preciso tomar coragem".

xxx

Miroku abraçou a garota sorrindo, a jovem beijou-lhe os lábios, tudo parecia correr tão bem com os dois que era difícil de acreditar. Ouviram a porta da cozinha se abrir e Inuyasha e Kagome entrarem de mãos dadas. Os dois sorriram.  
-Que bom que se entenderam – disse Miroku com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kagome sorriu e sentou-se, Inuyasha fez o mesmo. Kikyou permanecia do lado de fora da cozinha, observava os dois casais na cozinha pela brecha na porta. Tomava coragem para entrar.  
"Deixe de ser boba, precisa esquecer Inuyasha..." pensava "Queria tanto que Kouga estivesse aqui, tudo seria mais fácil".  
Lembrou-se da noite anterior, tocou os lábios levemente ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios do rapaz. "Por que fizemos aquilo? Não é assim eu o amo..." Mas que outra forma encontraram pra demonstrar? Palavras não pareciam o suficiente "Ele é tudo que eu tenho aqui".  
Ouviu um barulho vindo da escada e Rin sorriu-lhe.  
"Ela andou chorando...".  
-Oi Kikyou... – disse ela amavelmente.  
-Oi Rin. – Rin, entre todas era a que lhe tratava melhor, talvez por ela ter ajudado-a com Sesshomaru.  
-Vamos entrar?  
-Ah... – Kikyou olhou pra dentro da cozinha – eu...

Rin percebeu que a garota tentava tomar coragem pra entrar. Sorriu, mostrando que entendia seu medo, sabia que ela não era muito bem vinda na pensão.  
-Certo, vamos – disse Kikyou tomando coragem.  
-Vamos então – disse sorrindo

"Queria ter essa coragem".  
As duas entraram.

Xxx

Miroku havia prometido deixar um amigo em casa depois do treino, e foi o que ele fez, acompanhado de Kikyou que também estava de carona, aos poucos os dois estavam retomando a antiga amizade.  
"Ele está me perdoando pelo que fiz com Inuyasha...".

Miroku parou em frente ao cais e o rapaz saiu do carro agradecendo.  
-Não foi nada... – disse sorrindo.

Olhou pro lado e viu os vários barcos escorados no cais -Gosta de barco? – perguntou o rapaz - posso conseguir um pra você.  
-Mesmo? – perguntou todo animado.  
-Ai não... – murmurou Kikyou já sabendo o que iria acontecer

XXX

-Não Miroku! – repetia Kikyou enquanto entrava na pensão.  
-Por que não?  
-Lembra da ultima vez? Não gostei do gosto que ficou na minha boca depois.  
-Ah, dessa vez vai ser diferente.  
-Não!  
-Por favor.  
-Já disse que não!

Sango apareceu na porta olhando aquela discussão. O que seria?  
-E você Sango? Vai?  
-Pra onde? – perguntou confusa.  
-Navegar... – explicou Kikyou – um amigo dele disse que arrumava um barco pra ele hoje e ele quer navegar com todo mundo, mas eu não vou!  
-Ah Kikyou... Só por que vomitou da ultima vez.  
-Eu enjôo em barcos.  
-Chata! E você Sango? Vai não é? Imagine, nos dois no maior love, no barco... -Não. – cortou ela -Por que?  
-Não gostei de Titanic.  
-Não vai ser como titanic, é um barco pequeno e.  
-Piorou. Sem segurança, e quem me garante que você é bom?  
-Ah, qual é? Não confia em mim?  
-Não.  
-Então por que estamos namorando?  
-Porque você beija bem... – brincou ela.  
-Você acabou com meu coração...

Miroku sentou-se no sofá. Ninguém queria ir navegar?  
-Inuyasha! – gritou levantou-se.

As duas garotas assustaram-se.  
-O que é que tem o Inuyasha?  
-Ele sempre gostou de navegar... E Sesshomaru também. Talvez Kagome e Rin queiram.

Miroku correu subindo as escadas, não agüentando mais Kikyou e Sango começaram a rir, ele era muito engraçado quando se empolgava.

XXX

Rin bateu na porta e ouviu Sesshomaru permitir que entrasse, sorrateiramente entrou, sorriu, prometera que iria contar, então contaria.  
-Oi... Como foi a prova? – perguntou tentando começar uma conversa.  
-Mas ou menos... – disse num meio sorriso olhando-a, ela estava seria, por que seria?  
-Com certeza vai tirar uma boa nota.  
-Eu... Eu me senti no ensino médio, ate colei... Nas provas sempre me sinto com 15 anos. Não mudou muita coisa.

Rin sorriu, por um momento os dois tinham a mesma idade.  
-Nunca vi fotos suas de quando tinha minha idade.  
-E nem vai ver... Não conhecera meu passado obscuro.

O sorriso de Rin desapareceu, aquela frase lhe trouxera para a realidade. Sesshomaru percebeu que ela voltara a ficar tensa e ter uma expressão seria, queria lhe dizer algo, podia sentir, mas o que seria? Calou-se e esperou que ela falasse, se fosse o que a fazia sofrer estava muito interessado.  
Ao perceber o silencio, Rin viu que chegara a hora, mais do que nunca seu coração batera forte, abaixou o rosto, não tinha como encara-lo. -Sesshomaru?  
-Sim? – perguntou procurando os olhos dela, ela não queria olha-lo, por que isso?  
-Tem... Tem uma coisa que eu... Eu preciso... – As lagrimas já começavam a se formar, tinha que criar forças – É que eu preciso contar uma coisa.  
-O que?

Rin umedeceu os lábios tomando coragem.  
-Eu.  
-Sesshomaru! – Inuyasha e Miroku entraram gritando no quarto.

Sesshomaru e Rin olharam os dois parados na porta, Sesshomaru já havia visto aquela cara antes, eles tinham "uma grande idéia".  
-Vamos velejar? – perguntaram os dois animados.  
-O que?  
-Vamos velejar hoje a tarde? Consegui um barco pra daqui algumas horas... voltamos um pouco depois do por do sol. – explicou Miroku animado.  
-Ah... Poderiam me dar licença, eu... eu vou terminar aqui e já converso co vocês.

Os dois olharam Rin sentada na cama e saíram desculpando-se, Sesshomaru virou-se para Rin novamente.  
-O que dizia?  
-Nada. – disse ela forçando um sorriso, uma lagrima escorreu pelo canto o seu olho esquerdo.  
-Como nada, está chorando... O que foi Rin? Por que anda tão triste?

"Ele percebeu?".  
-Não é nada... Talvez seja TPM... Não sei... Acordei com meus olhos ardendo hoje, por isso estou chorando.  
-O que tinha pra me dizer?  
-Nada muito importante... Vai conversar com os meninos, me disse uma vez que adora velejar.  
-É, mas... Primeiro me diz.  
-Digo quando você voltar do mar, certo? Não é nada muito importante – mentia.  
-Certo... – falou ele não acreditando muito.

Sesshomaru levantou-se desconfiado, ela não iria lhe contar agora, mas não queria deixa-la, sabia que chorava por alguma coisa. Não sabendo como agir, decidiu fazer o que ela pedia. Ao sair já foi abordado pelos dois rapazes.  
-Então?  
-Então o que?  
-Vamos velejar? – perguntou Miroku.  
-Eu não sei... – murmurou, estava preocupado co Rin.  
-Por que não? Você adora... – perguntou Inuyasha.  
-É, mas... – olhou pra porta como se pudesse ver Rin através dela, mas não conseguia. – Eu não sei.  
-Problemas com Rin? – perguntou Miroku mais serio.  
-Mais ou menos... Quer dizer... Não sei.  
-Vamos velejar, vocês dois esfriam a cabeça e decidem o que fazer... Pode leva-la se quiser... Pode ajudar.  
-Não sei...

Estava confuso, queria muito ficar com ela, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não sabia se aquilo era o melhor a fazer, e se ela quisesse ficar sozinha? Suspirou fundo.  
-Eu vou.

XXX

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiram convencer nenhuma das garotas, Kikyou por seus problemas com barcos, Sango por que sua mãe iria voltar apenas à noite e ela ficara de conta da Pensão, Rin disse que não estava com vontade, e Kagome preferiu ficar com as amigas. No final, acabou sendo uma tarde para os homens.  
Sesshomaru ainda não sabia se havia tomado a decisão certa, Rin convenceu-o que podia ir, mentindo ao dizer que não havia nada com ela. Os meninos foram todos velejar afinal, e as garotas ficaram na pensão.

XXX

Podia se dizer que na Pensão o tédio pairava, Sango estava chateada por não ter nada pra fazer, não surgira nenhum problema para ela resolver, o que era um alivio, mas tornava tudo muito chato. Kikyou não tinha pra onde ir com Kouga fora da cidade, ele tivera que acompanhar o pai e voltaria apenas de noite. Suspirou, ainda havia uma tarde inteira. Rin ficava absorvida em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando arrumar um jeito de ter coragem para contar para Sesshomaru. Não podia mais esconder aquilo, só pioraria as coisas.  
-Ai, vamos fazer algo! – gritou Kagome para as três garotas sentadas na sala – já não agüento mais esse tédio, os meninos se divertindo e nós aqui, mofando!  
-Quer fazer o que? – perguntou Sango.  
-Não sei... – disse desanimada – alguém tem alguma idéia?  
-Não... – respondeu Rin esquecendo um pouco de seus problemas.  
-Eu... – começou Kikyou – não, esquece.  
-O que é? – perguntou Rin -Nada.  
-Fala - disse Kagome – qualquer coisa já ajuda.  
-Ah... Um dia desse, numa festa, eu e Kouga jogamos com algumas pessoas um jogo chamado "Jogo da Verdade".  
-Como é? – perguntou Sango.  
-Cada pessoa escreve 3 a 5 perguntas, coloca num saco. Depois alguém tira um papel e ler a pergunta que tiver lá, e todos têm que responder, ate acabar as perguntas, tem que se falar a verdade.

As garotas se olharam. Deveriam? Por que não? Não havia nada de mais.  
-Vamos? – perguntou Kagome pras outras duas.  
-Por mim... Tudo bem. – respondeu Sango.  
-Rin?

A jovem olhou para as amigas, deveria jogar?  
-Certo, eu vou – disse meio insegura.

As quatro começaram a preparar as coisas, Sango pegou um saco, quatro lápis e papeis. Todas fizeram 3 perguntas e colocaram-nas no saco.  
-Preparadas? – perguntou Sango.

Todas confirmaram com a cabeça. Sango tirou o primeiro papel.

"Você já infringiu a lei? Como".

-Pensei que viriam perguntas mais comprometedoras... – murmurou Rin.  
-Depois deve vim... – disse Kagome.  
-Vamos, respondam! Quem começa? – disse Kikyou, ninguém disse nada – certo, eu começo... Fora beber, sendo menor de idade, o que todo mundo faz... Uma vez eu e Inuyasha, bêbados, decidimos pegar "emprestado" uma lancha... devolvemos depois, claro.  
-Vocês são doidos? – perguntou Kagome – isso poderia ser perigoso.  
-Eu sei, mas... Não estávamos pensando direito... O dono da lancha deu queixa, fomos parar na cadeia, meu pai proibiu eu de ver Inuyasha, o que não conseguiu, deu um jeito do cara tirar a queixa e eu e Inuyasha ficamos de castigo por quase um ano... Nosso namoro nessa mesma época foi para o brejo.  
-Nossa... – murmurou Rin – estava enganada, essa pergunta é bem constrangedora.  
-Certo, quem mais?  
-Ah... – Kagome coçou a cabeça sem jeito. – Eu, uma vez, junto com Houjo decidimos ver uma casa abandonada na rua... Mas acontece que a casa não era abandonada, morava uma pessoa lá, ela deu queixa e tudo, mas no final acabou tirando, por perceber que nós não tínhamos a intenção, acho que deveria ter 13 ou 14 anos, no Maximo.isso conta?  
-A de Kikyou foi bem melhor... – disse Sango – Certo, agora eu... Deixe me ver... Bom, teve uma vez, eu e uns amigos, entre eles Miroku e Kouga, ano passado, invadimos uma festa, numa praia privada.  
-Ah, Kouga me contou essa historia... – disse Kikyou – Desculpa, continua.  
-Bem... Acabou que Kouga brigou com um rapaz, Miroku entrou na briga também, chamaram a policia e nós saímos correndo, eles não nos pegaram, mas minha mãe descobriu, contou pros pais de quem ela conhecia e acabamos todos de castigo por quase seis meses. Bom, falta a Rin.  
-Ah, eu... Bom, não tenho nada tão grande como vocês... Mas em teoria meu namoro com Sesshomaru já é um crime, pra ele, eu sou a vitima – disse sorrindo – mas, teve uma vez que eu e um amigo fomos a uma festa, bebemos muito e fizemos a estupidez de dirigir pra casa, quase sofremos um acidente, por pouco que um carro não bate do meu lado, eu provavelmente teria morrido... Ficamos com tanto medo, por que foi realmente assustador, o carro ficou um amassado só de triscar levemente na hora de desviar, sem falar que quase atropelamos uma senhora, por pouco... Ficamos com muito medo e nunca mais fizemos essa estupidez...Não tivemos problemas maiores nem nossos pais descobriram, mas nunca tivemos tão perto da morte.  
-E você disse que não era nada muito grande? – comentou Kagome – Nossa.  
-Certo, outra – disse Kikyou, desta vez ela tirou o papel. - Ah, essa é besta, mas respostas são obvias... Com quem foi seu ultimo beijo? Cadê as perguntas interessantes aqui? -Bom, pra nós três é bem obvio – disse Kagome – mas pra você nem tanto... Bem, eu foi Inuyasha.  
-Miroku -Sesshomaru.  
-E o seu Kikyou? – perguntou Sango -Bem... – Ela sorriu lembrando-se do dia anterior – Kouga.

As três olharam-na espantadas. Kouga e Kikyou não eram apenas amigos?  
-Vocês estão...Namorando? – perguntou Rin -Não... Nós não nos gostamos desse jeito.  
-Então por que se beijaram... Quando? – perguntou Sango.  
-Bom...Foi ontem...E nem eu sei por que nos beijamos... Acho que não tínhamos outro jeito de expressa o que queríamos dizer... Então nos beijamos... Mas não somos um casal.  
-O que vocês queriam dizer? – perguntou Kagome.  
-Que nos amamos... Mesmo que tomemos caminhos diferentes, mesmo que arrumemos outros parceiros, ainda nos amaremos, de um jeito que não sabemos explicar, e que nunca sentíamos antes... Não somos apaixonados um pelo outro, nem queremos um romance entre nos... Só nos amamos, simples assim.  
-Que lindo... – murmurou Rin.  
-É sim – disse Kikyou sorrindo.  
-Certo, eu tiro dessa vez... – disse Kagome – com quem foi seu primeiro beijo? Quantos anos tinha?  
-Duas perguntas em uma, isso não vale... – disse Sango – certo, o meu foi com Kouga... – disse sorrindo e olhando Kikyou.  
-Não acredito, aquele canalha nunca me contou... – disse ela fazendo Sango sorri.  
-É, foi numa festa, eu deveria ter uns treze anos... Gostava dele na época, tentamos namorar, mas éramos muito jovens, com dois meses no separamos. Próxima.  
-Bom, o meu foi com Houjo – disse Kagome – Ele gostava de uma garota e eu de um rapaz que nem mais lembro o nome, mas tínhamos medo de fazer errado na hora de beijar, então decidimos treinar... Foi bem... Estranho, não sentimos nada... Não éramos apaixonados... Prometemos nunca mais fazer isso de novo.  
-Quantos anos tinham? – perguntou Rin -12. – disse sorrindo marotamente.  
-Inuyasha tem razão de ter ciúmes de você... – disse Sango.  
-Não, somos só amigos, nunca mais iremos fazer algo assim. Quem agora?  
-Bem... – disse Rin – o meu foi com um amigo da família... foi péssimo, eu estava sentada, quando ele, deveria ter uns 15, eu tinha 11, bom, ele estava bêbado e aproximou-se de mim, e quando eu vi ele já me dava um beijo, odiei, mandei ele pro inferno e me tranquei no meu quarto o resto da festa.  
-Puxa... É uma pena – disse Kagome.  
-Tudo bem, já superei... –disse sorrindo - e você Kikyou?

Kikyou olhou para Sango meio sem jeito, suspirou fundo e contou:  
-Foi com Miroku. – Sango não gostou do que ouviu - O tio dele era meu vizinho e o Miroku tava sempre lá... Ficamos amigos e um dia estávamos na piscina, eu pegando sol, quando ele sai da água, me puxa e me dá um beijo, eu empurrei ele, nos caímos na piscina e quase nos afogamos...

Kikyou abaixou o rosto tentando desviar do olhar desgostado de Sango. Suspirou, por que sentia que a garota agora iria lhe odiar ainda mais? Rin percebeu o silencio que dominou e pegou o saco e leu o papel:  
-Qual seu maior medo?

Todas ficaram em silencio, pensando, ate que Kagome foi a primeira a falar:  
-Acho que o meu medo é... Perder as pessoas que amo, não a morte em si, mas viver sem as pessoas que amo e admiro parece pior do que a morte parece... O fim, me dá muito medo. – sua voz acabou num fino mar de tristeza e pavor.  
-Você sabe que esse medo não pode te impedir de fazer certas coisas, não é? – perguntou Kikyou, identificando-se com aquela declaração.  
-Como assim?  
-Só por ter medo de perder alguém... Não pode se afastar das pessoas, tentando se proteger.  
-Não faria isso, não conseguiria, preferiria que doesse, mas que eu tivesse aproveitado cada segundo com quem amo.

"Talvez esse tenha sido meu erro" pensou Kikyou.

-Bom... – começou Sango – creio que o meu medo seja... Eu tenho muito medo de confiar nas pessoas, porque acho que se eu confiar ela podem me machucar, se eu me abrir... Talvez por isso demore tanto pra me apaixonar. – disse num tom não muito diferente do de Kagome, por que fora fazer aquela pergunta?  
-O meu medo... – começou Rin, sua voz mostrava menos pavor, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos, aquela pergunta perturbava a todas – É que as pessoas se decepcionem comigo, tenho medo de fazer as pessoas que amo sofrer, e por tentar protege-las acabo... Acabo machucando-as ainda mais.  
-Você não faz isso... – disse Kagome – você é uma pessoas ótima Rin.  
-Obrigada.

Um silencio pairou e todas olharam para Kikyou no circulo esperando sua resposta, quando a garota abriu a boca, sua voz era rouca e podia se perceber que haviam lagrimas se formando em seus olhos.  
-Eu... Eu tenho... – mordiscou os lábios, por que fora dar a idéia aquela maldita brincadeira? Não gostava de lembrar e muito menos falar de seus medo – Eu tenho medo de mim mesma. – as garotas lhe olharam confusa – Tenho medo do que possa fazer comigo, de como possa me machucar... Tenho medo das coisas que possa fazer, que normalmente acaba fazendo os outros sofrer... Tenho medo de descobrir quem realmente sou e perceber que não mereço o amor de ninguém... Tenho... – uma lagrima manchou seu rosto – tenho medo de mim.

Kikyou secou a face e forçou um sorriso, todas ficaram em silencio, aquele jogo parecia mexer com todas, talvez fosse melhor parar. Kagome pegou o saco.  
"Com quem foi seu melhor beijo?".  
Sango sorriu pensando em Kouga.  
-O eu foi com Kouga. – todas lhe olharam.  
-E Miroku? – perguntou Rin.  
-Miroku beija divinamente, acreditem... Talvez melhor que Kouga... Mas com Kouga foi o meu primeiro beijo, foi especial, eu gostava de Kouga... E foi tão puro e infantil, talvez por isso tenha sido o melhor. Isso não sai dessa sala, sabe como homens tem um ego frágil. – disse rindo.  
-Inuyasha... – murmurou Kagome – Meu outro namorado beijava bem, mas não comparado com Inuyasha... E Inuyasha tem um.  
-Carinho – completou Kikyou – incrível, não é?  
-É. E o seu?  
-Kouga também... – disse sorrindo – ate pouco tempo era Inuyasha, mas depois de ontem... O beijo com Kouga era... Nem sei explicar, não havia segundas intenções, não havia medos ou inseguranças... Era apenas um beijo... Apesar de não a paixão dos beijos de Inuyasha, tinha um amor tão desconhecido como puro... Nunca vou esquecer.  
-O meu foi Sesshomaru. – disse Rin – principalmente o primeiro... Foi uma descoberta, um... Nossa, foi incrível, mágico... Foi a primeira pessoa que eu realmente estava gostando, os outros... Parecia que tinha sempre alguém esperando que eu fizesse isso, parecia uma obrigação, mas Sesshomaru foi... Por simples e puro prazer.

Sango pegou um papel no saco.  
"Qual foi o pior momento de sua vida?". A resposta demorou mais a primeira a tomar coragem foi a própria Sango.  
-Quando meu irmão sofreu um acidente. Ele e meu pai estavam indo pra casa, foi depois dos meus pais se separarem, um carro bateu contra o deles, não aconteceu nada com meu pai, apenas alguns arranhões. Mas com o meu irmão foi diferente, ele ficou paralítico. – quando falou a ultima parte Sango pode sentir algumas lagrimas saltarem ao lembrar daquela noite fatídica.  
-Onde ele está agora?  
-Alemanha, ta tentando voltar a andar, ta tendo muitos progressos, já pode andar com ajuda de uma bengala, estão fazendo só mais algumas sessões e ele e meu pai vão voltar.  
-Quando foi isso?  
-3 anos atrás... – respondeu Kagome -Sinto muito – disse Kikyou.  
-Tudo bem. Quem mais?  
-Eu... – murmurou Rin – o meu pior momento foi quando... Eu e meu amigo, Masuki, o mesmo da noite do quase acidente, fomos visitar uma fazenda, e lá tinha um grande lago, onde passava uma ponte indo de um lado pra outro. Meus pais estavam comigo e mais alguns amigos da família Eu, Masuki e... E Naraku, um amigo mais dos meus pais do que meu, mas que é alguns anos mais velho que eu, estávamos andando pela ponte, foi então que Naraku totalmente bêbado tentou me beijar... Eu o empurrei ele discutiu comigo me empurrado, Masuki tentou me proteger e Naraku empurrou ele e Masuki bateu a cabeça e caiu no lago. Eu desesperada pulei e salvei ele... Foi horrível, fiquei com tanto medo, Masuki é um dos poucos amigos que eu tinha... Fiquei com medo de perde-lo.  
-Vidinha difícil essa – disse Kagome brincando – cada enrascada.  
-É. – simplesmente murmurou.  
-Bom... – começou Kagome – Eu não lembro muito bem, mas creio que o pior dia foi no velório do meu pai. Eu ainda não entendia muito bem sobre a morte, não sabia nem sobre a vida direito. Eu deveria ter uns 6 ou 7 anos, por ai... Estava naquele lugar, todos diziam que lamentavam, que tudo ficaria bem e eu não entendia muito bem. Ate a hora que chegou a noite. Meu pai sempre lia uma historia pra mim, e quando perguntei pro meu avô, ele disse que meu pai tinha morrido, isso e aquilo... Eu sabia mais ou menos sobre a morte, que quando a pessoa morre não a vemos mais, só que quando eu percebi que nunca mais iria ouvir a voz dele, e quando pela primeira vez ele não me contou uma historia antes deu dormi... Eu senti um vazio tão grande... Acho que foi quando descobri a dor. -E você Kikyou? – perguntou Rin.

Kikyou olhou as três esperando uma resposta. Por que inventara jogar aquilo, odiava lembrar-se daquela noite. Odiava ainda ter cicatrizes.  
-Faz mais ou menos um ano, eu e Inuyasha estávamos saindo de uma festa, brigávamos por um motivo qualquer, não lembro bem. Paramos no sinal, por que este estava vermelho, e continuamos a discutir. A partir daí tudo é mio embaçado, dizem que é normal esquecer alguns minutos antes... Mas eu tenho a lembrança do sinal ficando verde... Não lembro de estarmos brigando... Lembro de eu estar chorando, virada pro lado aposto... E uma luz, uma luz vinha do lado de Inuyasha. Parecia um sonho ou algo assim, lembro de olhar pra Inuyasha e ver uma luz me cegar, depois... Lembro de sentir uma batida, e de uma escuridão... Ouvia gritos, muito barulho, muitas vozes... E uma musica, suave, eu sentia uma dor, forte, um medo, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sentia muito medo, principalmente por Inuyasha, era como se sentisse que algo muito grave havia acontecido com ele, como se tivesse lhe perdido...Então eu acordei. Estava no hospital, um carro havia batido no carro onde eu e Inuyasha estávamos, ninguém viu a placa ou nada disso, o carro fugiu e nunca acharam o culpado.

Todas ficaram caladas, Kagome principalmente, enquanto Kikyou falava, ela sentiu-se no seu lugar, sentiu medo de perder Inuyasha. Ela percebera quanto ficara perto de perde-lo, mesmo não o conhecendo na época, ficava a imaginar sua vida sem o rapaz. Algumas lagrimas formaram-se em seus olhos, Kagome levantou-se surpreendendo a todas. Ninguém teve coragem de segui-la, apenas esperaram ela voltar, nunca perceberam que durante os cinco minuto que ela passou na cozinha, chorara por puro medo.

XXX

A ultima pergunta fora a mais simples possível, ninguém sabia que iria dar tanto alvoroço, quando abriu-se o papel e falar "Diga o nome de todas as pessoas que já beijou?" uma pergunta simples, que parecia não dizer muita coisa, mas Rin e Kikyou não compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento.. Esta estava nervosa.  
-Houjo, Jotsou, Kouga e Inuyasha.  
-Shitaro e Jotsou? – perguntou Sango.  
-Jotsou era meu namorado antes de vim pra cá.  
-Ah.  
-E você Sango?  
-Kouga, Shitaro, Houjo, Amiboshi, e Miroku.  
-Quando você beijou Houjo? – perguntou Kagome -No festival de ano novo a três anos atrás.  
-Por isso vocês sumiram. Eu mato o Houjo, por que ele nunca me contou? Desgraçado.

Sango riu. As duas olharam Kikyou e Rin. Rin respirou fundo e decidiu falar.  
-Eu já beijei... Naraku, Masuki e Sesshomau.  
-Você beijou o tal do Masuki.  
-É, ele ia se mudar e era meu único amigo... Foi uma besteira, achávamos que tínhamos algo, mas ao nos beijar percebemos que não éramos nada alem de bons amigos.  
-E Naraku é o bêbado que te deu um beijo forçado.  
-É. Eu o odeio por isso, ainda me pergunto por que meus pais gostam tanto dele.  
-E você Kikyou? – perguntou Sango. – Você se lembra ou perdeu a conta?  
-Sango! – reprimiu Rin.  
-Qual é, ela beijou todo mundo aqui da pensão, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga... O único que se livrou foi Sesshomaru.

Kikyou abaixou o rosto. O pior era que Sango tinha razão, olhou Rin defende-la, se soubesse lhe odiaria.  
-Parece que você já fez a lista pa mim.  
-Mas faltou alguém, não é Kikyou? O rapaz com quem você traiu Inuyasha, qual era o nome dele?  
-Você só esta com raiva por que lembrou que meu primeiro beijo foi com Miroku, mas você não tem motivo pra isso, nem se conheciam na época.  
-Não é essa a questão.  
-Tem razão, a questão é que você não confia em Miroku. Não sei por que, pois ele nunca lhe deu motivos concretos desde começaram a namorar, ele sempre lhe respeitou e nunca te traiu, mas mesmo assim você não consegue confiar nele.

Sango abaixou a cabeça, era difícil admitir, mas não confiava em Miroku.  
-Você ainda não respondeu a pergunta... – murmurou Kagome.

Kikyou olhou pra Rin, não queria perder a única possível amiga que tinha ali.  
-Miroku, o primo de Miroku, Shira, Inuyasha... – calou-se, diria ou não diria a verdade? Falaria que já beijara Seshomaru? – O rapaz da boate, não lembro seu nome estava bêbada demais, e Kouga.  
-Só? – perguntou Sango.  
-É – falou nervosa.

Kikyou abaixou o rosto, não queria olhar pra nenhuma das garotas, principalmente pra Rin.  
-Você está mentindo... – murmurou Rin – eu reconheço alguém quando está mentindo.  
-Não, não estou! – disse ainda mais nervosa.  
-Quem você omitiu Kikyou? – perguntou Sango.  
-Ninguém – falou levantando-se, desviava os olhares de Rin.

Kagome levantou-se, juntamente com Sango, Rin foi a única que continuou sentada.  
-Quem mais você beijou? – perguntou Kagome calmamente – não importa quem for, não vai afetar a vida de ninguém aqui.  
-Não beijei mais ninguém, que droga!  
-Prometemos não contar a Inuyasha... – murmurou – se é isso eu lhe preocupa.  
-É muita gentileza sua Kagome, muita mesmo, mas eu não preciso, pois vocês estão doidas, eu não beijei ninguém, fora Kouga, depois que cheguei aqui, e só trai Inuyasha uma vez! – gritou.

Kikyou foi embora, indo pro seu quarto.  
-Acho que a gente exagerou, provavelmente ela tava falando a verdade... – murmurou Kagome. – Acho que esse jogo não acabou muito bem, vou pro meu quarto.  
-Ainda acho que ela estava mentindo... – murmurou Sango – Vou ver se tem algo pra comer na cozinha.

Rin observou as duas saírem da sala, olhou para as coisas e suspirou, começou a arrumar tudo. Começou a pensar no acontecido, sabia que Kikyou estava mentindo, ou omitindo, Rin já omitira tanto de sua vida, que já passara a perceber quando as pessoas faziam o mesmo.  
Ao terminar de arrumar todas as coisas foi pra o andar de cima, antes de entrar em seu quarto olhou para o quarto de Kikyou. Tentou pensar em algo, tentou imaginar o dialogo com Sesshomaru, mas não conseguia se concentrar, o ocorrido no andar de baixo ainda estava em sua cabeça, queria fingir que não sabia, mas não podia mais fingir, estava bem claro quem Kikyou omitira.  
Quando percebeu já estava na frente da porta do quarto da garota. Tinha que ter certeza, tinha que tirar a historia a limpo. Sabia que o sol já estava se pondo, logo os rapazes iriam voltar.  
Bateu na porta, após um longo período de tempo Kikyou abriu a porta, podia ver em seus olhos que chorara. Soltou um meio sorriso e perguntou se podia entrar, Kikyou abriu espaço e Rin entrou. -O que quer? – perguntou cruzando os braços.  
-Só quero confirmar uma coisa.  
-O que?  
-É ele, não é? É Sesshomaru que você está omitindo.  
-Por que acha isso? Está indo na onda das outras duas? Se quiser pensar isso, pode, mas eu.  
-Eu sei que estava mentindo. Eu percebi, sozinha. Se está mentindo é por que pode te afetar em algo, e não ser que seja Sesshomaru não teria motivo.  
-Você acha que é ele, ou você quer que seja ele.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu percebi que vocês não andam muito bem, parecem distantes. Talvez o que você queira é uma desculpa pra acabar com esse namoro.  
-E por que iria querer isso?  
-Eu não sei.  
-Você ainda não me respondeu. É ele?

Kikyou ficou calada, não poderia responder aquilo, sabia o que iria acontecer, Rin ficaria com raiva dela, terminaria com Sesshomaru, Inuyasha saberia, e Miroku voltaria a lhe odiar. Tudo voltaria a ser solitário, como no começo.  
-Acho que você já respondeu... – murmurou Rin segurando as lagrimas e indo embora.

Kikyou praguejou a si mesma, por que tinha que ter feito tantas coisas no passado? Por que não pensara antes. Levantou-se indo atrás de Rin.  
-Rin, espera.

Rin parou, mas não teve coragem de olha-la, não queria mostrar suas lagrimas.  
-Rin, o que aconteceu entre mim e Sesshomaru foi a muito tempo, antes de ele te conhecer. -Então foi quando você ainda namorava Inuyasha? – perguntou secando o rosto e olhando-a.  
-Mais ou menos. Eu e Inuyasha estávamos separados na época.  
-Como assim?  
-Inuyasha tinha terminado comigo, disse que eu estava muito mudada. Depois de um tempo ele começou a sair com outra garota, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer e fui na casa de Inuyasha, mas.  
-Encontrou Sesshomaru.  
-Foi um erro, um grande erro. Nós nunca mais fizemos isso, foi... Foi só um momento, nós dois havíamos acabado um namoro e.  
-Quer saber, isso não me importa, por que mesmo que tenha sido um erro, ou que nunca mais tenham feito isso, nada disso apaga o que aconteceu. Não você dizia que queria reatar com Inuyasha, mas beijou o irmão dele quando foi tentar fazer isso...E Sesshomaru... Nem o reconheço, como um irmão poderia beijar a namorada, ou recém-ex do irmão. Vocês dois me decepcionaram.

Rin entrou em seu quarto, as lagrimas começaram a sair. Queria poder disser que amava menos Sesshomaru depois daquilo, mas não era verdade, ainda o amava, mas doía, doía se decepcionar com ele, doía saber que ele também errava, doía saber que ele não era tão correto como pensava. As lagrimas já manchavam o tapete do seu quarto. "Ele vai sentir o mesmo quando eu contar... Não, ele não pode se sentir assim, eu não quero que ele sinta isso de mim".  
Mas tinha que contar a verdade. Tinha?  
"As Pessoas que amamos são aquelas que mais nos fazem sofrer, pois querermos tanto que elas sejam perfeitas, que simplesmente esquecemos que elas são apenas humanas".  
(Autor Desconhecido)  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oi, vim aqui respoder o coment e colocar esse cap. Bom, primeiramente quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e pedir desculpas pela demora. Tb quero dizer que ainda vai demoar mais, por que meu pc quebou, e a unica hora que tenho tempo pra escrever é no fim de semana, em casa, onde soh tem o pc quebrado, escrever no pc do meu pai é meio ruim, principalmente por que tenho que dividir o tempo com o pc, e pra alguem com muitas coisas na internet, ter um hora somente pra escrever, é complicado... mas eu vou conseguir. Soh que vai demorar. Bom esse cap foi muito bom de escrever, está querendo escreve-lo a bastante tempo, queria algo que fizesse as outras garota descobrirem mais sobre a Kikyou, e tb algo que mostrasse mais sobre a vida delas. A Propossto, o lance da Sango e do irmão dela tem um finalidade, pois o Kohaku ainda vai aparecer, em sua melhor forma E quanto ao Houjo, ela vai aparece apenas em lembranças da Kagome, quem acha que ele vai ir pra pensão está enganado. A Kikyou teve um papel importante nesse cap, pois ela mostrou como a vida é fragil, fez a Kagome perceber como o Inuyasha é importante pra ela, fez a Sango perceber que ela tambem precisa mudar pro namoro dela e do Miroku dar certo, e fez a Rin descobrir que o Sesshomaru não é nenhum santo, que tem seus defeitos, e que é muito dificil se decpicionar com alguem. Bom, é só, muitos beijos a todos.

Star Angel Matsuyama - huahauhauhauhauhauahua...Pedofila? nossa...q imaginaçãO A SUA...é,a nehurokita escreve MUITo, uma biblia, mas é tão legal, adoro ler...sempre é engraçado. É, a Kikyou do desenho é muio chata, eu acho ela linda, mas num serve pra nada... A Kagome é muitop mais legal, to tentando fazer uma Kikyou legal aki, não quero uma coisa chata como aquela na minha finc. Ah, vou dar uma olhada nessa finc q vc traduziu, ai, deve mesmo ser horrivel ser Inu/Kag fã, vc escreve uma finc deles e praticamente não recebe comentarios, mas acho que existe gosto pra tudo, então, quem sabe... Elas podem ate receber comnts... Desculpa pela demora, tah bem, mas é que meu pc quebou! Sorte que eu tinha ela gravada no pc do meu pai... Mas como eu soh tinha tempo pra escrever nos find, que eu ficava em casa, e a agora em casa naum tem mais pc, fica ruim na hora de escrever, então os proximos caps vão sair atazados... Bom, te adoro, e o post ficou otimo, qualquer diz te conto como comecei a gostar de Inuyasha... Bjus DarlaD

Lari-chan - Nossa, pq vc acha isso? num sei não... tem certeza? Tradições pode ter varias...Uma familia religiosa pode querer mandar uma das filhas pro convento, ou quem sabe soh posse casar com gente da mesma elite... tem tantas... Ah, naum se preocupe não, pode fazer uma propagandinha basica, soh q eu ainda não recebi ela... vc mandou...ah, eu tb estou com peninha da Kikyou, mas não sei com quem ela vai terminar, estou vendo o final dela, mas ela ainda vai sofrer mais, ela está num ano totalmente de redenção, pagando pelo que ela fez no passado, é como dizem, tudo que vc faz pros outros volta 3 vezes pra vc, e ela fez muita gente sofrer, agora tah pagando...É, soh em finc pra gostar dela, pois no anime ela é uma chata!

Kassie Matsuyama - Bom, se um amor como esse existe, não sei, pois nunca o descobri, mas gosto de imaginar que sim, e gosto de pensar que a Kikyou e o Kouga tem um amor lindo como esse... Oh, que bom que gostou da finc, fico tão feliz, papel cumprido! Sim ele tem que esquece-la, mas acho impossivel esquecer alguem assim, que foi tão importante, os sentimentos podem ate mudar, bom, esperemos que os sentimentos dele mude, mas antes disso ele precisa se libertar do passado. Nossa, pq pensa isso? Vou disser que chegou perto, está bem? Bom na proxima vez que postar vou postar 2 capitulos de uma vez, o 23 e 24, já que estão bem ligado, e vc vai descobrir o segredo, mas isso vai demorar, pois meu pc tah quebrado, tenho metade do 23 mas preciso ainda escrever o 24, e isso vai demorar sem um PC em casa... Mas damos um jeito, não é? Ah, e quanto a Kikyou, como disse, ainda não tenho um final certo pra ela, vamos ver, mas digo que ela ainda vai ter que sofer bastante, ela se perdeu no ano passado, e agora ta tentando se encontrar, e tentando conseguir a confiança do outro de volta e isso não é facil, e como nenhum relacionamento é perfeito, obviamente ela e o Kouga vão briga, mas nada de mais, naum é? Oh, obrigada pelos elogios, tb te adoro linda... vc tem o meu msn? Se não tiver eu te passo, certo? Bjus miga

RiNzInHa HiMe - Ah, é, ela tah meio triste, mas é assim mesmo, no final as coisas vão dando certo, são fases que eles tem que superar. Concordo, não existe felizes para sempre, e sim o juntos para sempre, vai ter sempre algo pra ser superado, crisse, brigas, mas quando o amor existe, se enfrenta as coisas juntos, e é isso que to querendo passar, todos na minha finc estão procurando o amor, mas pra eles é muito mais facl fugir quando ocorre um problema em vez de enfrentar juntos, e todos esse problemas é uma forma deles aprenderem. Parece que Kagome e Inu tão conseguindo, enfrentaram um crise sme se separar, juntos, não é? Claro que vou ler sua finc, assim que tiver tempo... hehehe, adorei ela. Bjos

Ju Higurashi - é, eu tambem adorei esse tipo de amor, vi ele numa serie e achei perfeito pros dois, combinava... Ai, ai, ai... Esse Inu e Essa Kagome, sempre problematicos, não é? Mas Eles tão evoluindo, enfrentaram um crise sem se separarem. e qanto a Rin, da proxima vez vou postar 2 cap, então...

Kayra Hiragana - é, vc tem razão, a paixão complica as coisas... a Kagome surtou, mas se bem que motivos pra ela é o que não falta, já perdi a conta das vezes que ela tava com o Inu e ele ficava olando a Kikyou, ou pensando na Kikyou, e das vezes que ele beijou a Kikyou mesmo dizendo pra Kagome que não queria nada com ela? A Kagome acabou ficando paranoica, com ciumes a toa... E o Inu tb, fala serio, ele as vezes é muito sem noção... Mas a gente pode fazer o que? eles que estão apaixonados, eles que complicam tudo, pra nós as coisas são ate simples...

nehurotika - huahauhauha... é, meio paradozal esse amor a Kikyou e do Kouga, ama sem se amar, mais que amizade, menos que amor, mas mesmo assim, ainda é amor... estranho? confuso? sim, mas o amor não é algo já estranho e confuso? É a atitude do Inu foi muito boa, ele soube contornar a situação, ele realmente quer que esse namoro de certo, ja a Kagome, ainda está com muito medo de se machucar, de sofrer como já sofreu antes... Achei a ideia otima, quando ela confiar nele entregar as coisas, afinal, são dele, ele tem todo o direito, mas como já disse a Kagome está com medo de confiar nele, então talve esse ato de confiança demore, pois não é nada facil confiar em alguem que já te fez sofrer... Hauhauahuahuaha, é, a minha amiga que é sempre a primeira ler, principalmente por que vai todo final de semana lá em casa e a primeira coisa que faz é perguntar as novidades da finc, falou a mesma coisa, ela tb sabe o segredo e quando leu essa cena começou a suar frio... Sim a Sango está no mundo da lua, principalmente por que tah tudo dando certo pra ela e pro Miroku, mas como nas minhas fincs nada dura muito tempo, ela já mostrou estar super ciumenta, e a Kikyou deu um sermão nela, dizendo que a Snago só vai poder ser feli com o nosso Don Juan quando confiar nele, algo que ainda não aconteceu. Ah, desculpe por demorar, mas agora vai ser assim, afinal estou sem o pc onde escrevo minhas historias nos finais de semana, unica hora livre que tenho, então, os cap 23 e 24 vão demorar, tenho metade do 23 pronta, falta escrever a outra parte e o 24 pra postar os dois de uma vez... Mas vou fazer o possivel, está bem? Espero que goste desse cap, foi feito especialmente pra as meninas conhecerem um pouco mais da Kikyou, pra rin perceber que o Sesshomaru tem defeitos como todos e ver como é dificil se decpcionar com alguem, agora ela vai ficar ainda mais preocupada em não decpicionar o Sesshomaru, ago meio impossivel. Pra a Kagome perceber a importancia que o Inuyasha tem pra ela e pra Sango perceber que se ela não tentar mudar, é apenas uma questão de tempo pro namoro dela acabar, afinal, não é soh o Miroku que tem que mudar. Bom, bjos miga!

T+ DarlaD 


	24. O fim de um relacionamento

Capitulo 23 – O fim de um relacionamento.

Ele puxou-a pela cintura e ambos caíram do sofá indo ao encontro do chão com sonoras gargalhadas. Ele ainda a segurava pela cintura, apertando-a com delicadeza. Olhou-a bem nos olhos, que brilhavam com tanta felicidade. Seus lábios rosados pediam por um beijo, um desejo de ambos, um desejo que ele atendeu. Ela passou a mão pelos longos cabelos dele, num sorriso singelo nos lábios, podia a felicidade ser tão simples assim? Já estavam a dois meses e meio juntos, e nem parecia, como o tempo passava rápido quando se era feliz.  
-Tenho que ir... – murmurou.  
-Então vou junto. – disse ele rindo.  
-Nossa, você ta um grude hoje.  
-Algum problema? Gosto de ficar com você.

Ela sorriu levemente.  
-Certo, vamos. – falou levantando-se – Tenho que pegar as cartas.

Inuyasha levantou-se juntamente com Kagome. Ele observou enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar, com carinho, um carinho especial que sentia por ela, e parecia aumentar a cada dia. Kagome não parava de se lembrar do jogo feito com as meninas na semana anterior. Desde o ocorrido, as palavras de Kikyou sobre o acidente parecia não sair de sua mente, depois de saber o quanto perto esteve de não ter Inuyasha em sua vida, passara a dar mais valor da presença do rapaz. Kagome percebeu os olhares de Inuyasha e não pode deixar de ficar vermelha, sorriu acanhadamente.  
-Por que me olha tanto? – perguntou casual.  
-Por que acho você linda... – disse ele sedutor.  
-Estou do mesmo jeito que antes, e não me olhava assim antes.  
-Mas alguma coisa mudou em você. Não é a mesma.  
-Sou sim, acho que algo mudou em você, e no jeito que me olha.

Ele sorriu e abraçou.  
-Acha mesmo que mudei?  
-Acho.  
-Pra melhor ou pra pior.  
-Pra melhor, creio eu.  
-Bom, isso é bom. – disse sorrindo – melhor como?  
-Agora você quer que eu fique enchendo seu ego, não vou fazer isso.  
-Por que não?  
-Seu ego já é grande demais.  
-Eu não acho.  
-Pois eu acho. Agora vamos... – disse já saindo da pensão.  
-Kagome, me espera...

"Eu mudei?" Não deixava Inuyasha de pensar enquanto caminhava com Kagome para buscar as cartas no correio.

-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru leu os papeias pela décima vez naquela tarde. Suspirou fundo, não conseguia ver nenhum erro, nenhuma falha naquele depoimento. Suspirou fundo, os professores estavam passando tarefas cada vez mais difíceis. Decidiu parar um pouco, talvez mais tarde achasse alguma falha. Olhou para sua cama e pode ver Rin dormindo docemente, sorriu.  
A jovem tinha uma expressão de cansaço, e ele não conseguia decifrar porque.  
"Este é um mistério maior do que qualquer exercício que já tenham me passado.  
Ultimamente ela andava lhe escondendo os sentimentos, e ele tinha a impressão que tinha algo a mais alem dos sentimentos. Suspirou mais uma vez e levantou-se da cadeira indo ate a cama e sentando-se ao lado da jovem. Delicadamente passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Rin, tentando memorizar todos os traços de seu rosto. Como era linda, chegava a espanta-lo, tinha aquela beleza de menina/mulher que o deixava deslumbrado. Um rosto delicado, uma fragilidade aparente, que ele sabia ser apenas uma fachada, pois ele sabia muito bem quanto Rin podia ser forte, se quisesse.  
Deitou-se ao lado de Rin e ficou zelando seu sono.  
Nossa, como a amava aquela garota.

-x-x-x-x-

Miroku olhou para Sango, que limpava as mesas. Mesmo não precisando mais trabalhar na pensão, pois já pagara pelo tempo que ficara sem dinheiro por comprar flores pra Sango, decidiu ajudar Sango naquela tarde. Queria ficar perto da moça, ela lhe parecia estranha desde a semana anterior, não sabia o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, mas desde então havia percebido que Sango andava muito hostil com Kikyou.  
"Por que será? Sango nunca foi muito amiga de Kikyou, mas também nunca lhe detestou? Será que brigaram ou algo assim.  
Olhou no relógio, teria que sair as 5:30, o treinador pediu pra que todos chegassem cedo, pra que treinassem um pouco ante do jogo que teria naquela noite. Ainda faltava mais ou menos três horas.  
Viu quando Kikyou passou pela porta, chamou-a, nem sequer percebeu o olhar enciumado de Sango.  
-Você vai comigo pro treino? – perguntava Miroku a Kikyou.  
-Vou sim.  
-Então esteja pronta, não quero chegar atrasado, o treinador ta pegando no meu pé.  
-Claro, ele percebeu que eu tava mentindo quando naquelas vezes, ele tem um detector de mentira ou algo assim, é bizarro.  
-Concordo.

E a conversa parou ai. Sango ainda permaneceu observando ate Kikyou ir embora, desde que soubera do beijo entre Miroku e Kikyou anos atrás, pareceu-lhe que Kikyou era uma ameaça. Ficava insegura quando percebia que os dois estavam juntos, um medo de que houvesse uma recaída, se Miroku gostou dela uma vez nada impedia de que ele gostasse novamente.  
O pior era que tinha que admitir que Kikyou tinha razão, ainda não confiava em Miroku.

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome entrou em seu quarto após se despedir de Inuyasha na porta, estava feliz naquela tarde, Inuyasha estava tão carinhoso. O namoro dos dois havia melhorado muito desde que ele lhe entregara as coisas de Kikyou, era como se ele estivesse se libertando do passado, e ele confiava nela para seguir adiante. Olhou a carta em sua mão, de sua mãe, abriu-a e leu.  
Ao terminar teve que rele-la, pra ter certeza do que estava escrito em sua carta, suspirou fundo, agora tinha duvidas do que fazer, o pedido da mãe era claro, e Kagome estaria mentindo se dissesse que não desejava o mesmo, mas estava divida, também queria ficar.  
Respirou fundo olhando para a passagem em sua mão, o que seria melhor fazer?  
Passar as férias com sua família, seus amigos e Houjo ou ficar na pensão, com Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha; arrumar a pensão pro natal ou acampar com Houjo no telhado de casa esperando a neve que sempre caia em sua cidade; arrastar seu namorado pra festa de ano-novo de Kouga ou ir ao festival com sua família e a família de Houjo; passar suas primeiras férias de inverno na pensão e passar suas primeiras férias de inverno longe de sua mãe, seu avô, seu irmão e Houjo, ou matar as saudades deles e passar dois meses longe de todos da pensão?  
O que deveria escolher?  
Ainda tinha 15 dias pra decidir, mas estava dividida.  
O que decidir?

-x-x-x-x-

Rin recebera a mesma proposta dos pais, na carta que recebera naquela tarde, mas Rin não estava no mesmo dilema, sabia exatamente o que queria, ficar na pensão com Sesshomaru e os outros, mas em sua família a decisão não era discutida e sim tomada, os pais mandavam e os filhos obedeciam. Por isso, naquela tarde em vez de pensar sobre seus problemas ou se ia ou não, inventava uma desculpa para os pais. Algo que fizesse eles deixarem ela ficar. Após pensar por algumas horas, não encontrara nenhuma desculpa viável. Andava tendo dificuldade em pensar com clareza nos últimos dias, a descoberta que tivera não lhe sai da cabeça, e não podia deixar de admitir que também lhe magoara bastante. Por tal motivo preferiu afastar-se de Sesshomaru, parecia doer menos. Chegou a momentos duvidar de seu amor pelo rapaz, afinal, se apenas por descobrir algo que ele fez no passado que lhe desagradara se afastara dele, isso não seria amor, talvez tivesse confundido amor com paixão. Odiou-se por duvidar desse amor, se o amava realmente, então por que duvidava? Não deveria duvidar. Talvez não fosse amor. Talvez fosse, mas estava confusa. E quanto mais duvidava, mais se afastava, quanto mais se afastava de Sesshomaru, mais duvidava.  
Afinal, o amava ou não?  
O que seria o amor, afinal?  
E mais duvidas lhe apareciam.  
Era certo duvidar do amor?  
Só descobríamos se amamos quando nos decepcionamos?  
E se descobrimos que não amamos?  
Sesshomaru lhe amava ou apenas achava por ainda não ter se decepcionado?  
E ela, já se decepcionar, mas ainda não sabia se o amava?  
Talvez aquilo fosse um teste, se passasse seria amor, se falhasse, não. Talvez não fosse um teste, fosse apenas a vida, e suas confusões.  
Não sabia de nada, apenas queria resposta, não é isso que todos procuram, respostas? Não seria o sentido de tudo? Talvez não, talvez o sentido não seria ter as respostas, nunca se sabe. Mas as perguntas existiam, isso Rin sabia, sendo o sentido ou não, ela da mesma forma ansiava pelas respostas. Seria esse seu erro? Talvez sim, talvez não. Talvez, talvez, talvez.  
Suspirou fundo, tentando com isso espantar todas as duvidas e perguntas, e por um momentos elas se foram, e por um momento veio a lembrança de ao acordar, ainda naquela tarde, encontrar os olhos de Sesshomaru zelando seu sono, encontrar seu rosto ao acordar, e então sorriu, era amor ou não ela não sabia, as confusões eram muitas, mas no final da contas o sorriso que vira Sesshomaru lhe dar quando acordou, espantou por um momento todas as confusões.

-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha entrou em seu quarto, encontrou Miroku aprontando sua bolsa para o jogo. Inuyasha deitou em sua cama e olhou pro amigo, as palavras queriam sair de sua boca, mas algo lhe travava.  
-O que você quer? – perguntou Miroku.  
-Do que está falando.  
-Você quer alguma coisa.  
-Por que.  
-Acho isso? Te conheço desde os cinco anos, mais ou menos, sei muito bem quando quer alguma coisa.  
-Droga! Não deveríamos ser tão amigos.  
-Diz logo!  
-Bom... você acha que estou diferente, que mudei muito nos últimos sete meses?  
-Acho. – disse voltando-se para a mala.  
-Só isso? Acho? Não vai dizer mais nada?  
-Você só perguntou isso.  
-Mas, mudei como?  
-Por que isso Inuyasha?  
-Bom... É que eu e Kagome estávamos conversando e eu disse que ela estava diferente, ela disse que não, que eu que tinha mudado. Eu queria saber como eu mudei, por que eu não me sinto diferente.  
-Na verdade os dois mudaram, Kagome quando chegou aqui era uma menina, quase,cheia de ilusões infantis e ao mesmo tempo meio desiludida. Era um pouco frágil, qualquer coisa lhe fazia ficar com medo e querer fugir, exatamente por isso terminaram, ela ficou com medo do relacionamento com você, tendo Kikyou por perto. Agora ela está mais forte e mais segura. Ainda tem medo, claro, de que você decida voltar com Kikyou ou algo assim, mas acredita quando você diz que quer ficar com ela. Também esta mais forte com relação ao mundo e bem mais madura, perdeu algumas de suas ilusões infantis, o que esta lhe dando uma nova perspectiva das coisas, não que isso seja fácil.  
-Nossa, você realmente ficou bem amigo dela.  
-Isso é fácil de perceber, é só conviver com ela.  
-E eu? Como mudei?  
-Você evoluiu muito esses meses. Lembro que no começo estava ressentido e magoado, e não queria se envolver com ninguém. Tinha medo que acontecesse o mesmo que com Kikyou. Achava que um novo relacionamento era improvável de acontecer e estava muito preso ao passado, assim deixando de viver o presente. Mas quando Kagome chegou foi como se você voltasse a ter esperanças de uma vida sentimental melhor, no começo você ficou com medo, mas depois achou que estava pronta. Mas infelizmente não estava, foi só Kikyou aparecer que você estremeceu, se apavorou, e Kagome percebeu isso, e logo decidiu acabar com tudo. Você ainda precisou de muito tempo, mas parece que finalmente está deixando o passado pra traz, o que é bom, pois só assim vai poder se apaixonar por Kagome.  
-Como assim?  
-Ora, enquanto você não se libertar do que te prende ao passado, e libertar também Kikyou, você e ela vão ficar sempre nesse ciclo vicioso, de ressentimento e magoa, e conseqüentemente magoar os outros, como Kagome. A partir do momento que você se desprende do passo e libera que Kikyou e todo o rancor, seu coração vai ter espaço pra se apaixonar de novo, enquanto não fazer isso, seu namoro com Kagome fica nessa... Instabilidade. Pois não há paixão de ambas as partes.

Inuyasha deitou-se na cama tentando assimilar tudo o que ouvira, Miroku tinha razão. Estaria ele se desprendendo do passado? Como faria isso? Estaria se apaixonando por Kagome?  
-Bom, eu tenho eu ir...Depois conversamos mais.  
-Certo, tchau Dr. Phill – brincou Inuyasha.

"Me desprender do passado…"

-x-x-x-x-

Kikyou colocou a roupa de líder de torcida na bolsa, amarrou os cabelos e olhou-se no espelho. Pegou as maquiagens que iria precisar pra se arrumar na escola e colocou na bolsa, pegou as roupas que usaria pra sair depois com Kouga e fez o mesmo de antes. Pegou as coisas pra tomar banho no vestiário, enfiou na bolsa e desceu correndo ouvindo os gritos de Miroku.  
O rapaz beijou Sango rapidamente e saiu correndo, e os dois entraram no carro e foram embora. Sango não gostou, pedira pra ir com Miroku, mas ele recusara, disse que o jogo iria demorar duas horas, que eles iriam fica treinando e ela ficaria entediada.  
Sango tentou esquecer o ciúme, ele não ajudaria em nada. Tentou arrumar algo pra se distrair ate as 7, a hora do jogo.

-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru bateu na porta, Rin não demorou muito pra atender. Forçou um sorriso rápido e voltou a entrar no quarto, Sesshomaru fez o mesmo. O rapaz sentou-se na cama enquanto via a garota andar de um lado pro outro inquieta, arrumando sem necessidade o quarto.  
-O que é? – perguntou finalmente parando e olhando o rapaz.  
-Eu queria saber... – começou o rapaz não entendendo por que a garota andava hostil com ele – você não gostaria de sair comigo hoje? Faz tempo que não fazemos isso e.  
-Hoje tem o jogo do Miroku. – cortou a garota.  
-Podemos sair depois. Vai terminar uma 9, não é?  
-Você vai ao jogo?  
-Não, tenho umas coisas pra fazer, mas eu vou te buscar. Então, vamos?

Rin abaixou os olhos, não sabia se deveria, tinha medo de que tudo tivesse perdido o encanto, tinha medo de perceber que não o amava. Sesshomaru levantou-se e aproximou-se de Rin, tocou-lhe delicadamente a palma das mãos, ela timidamente o olhou e ele pode perceber que algumas lagrimas queriam se formar em seu rosto.  
-Por que está tão triste? – sussurrou ele.  
-Eu não.  
-Está sim, e não é de hoje. Faz tempo que está assim. O que você tem? Por que não se abre comigo?

Rin não respondeu, e como poderia, apenas abraçou o rapaz e chorou, chorou muito, sentindo ele acariciar seus cabelos, sentindo ele ao seu lado, sentiu-se melhor, mas as confusões eram tantas, mas as lagrimas eram tantas. Sesshomaru teve que se segurar pra não chorar também, vê-la chorar lhe deixava muito triste. Por que ela não estava feliz?

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome terminou de se arrumar saiu do quarto, enquanto Sango ainda se arrumava no quarto, desceu as escadas e ao chegar na sala pode ver Rin e Sesshomaru sentados no sofá. Ficou na duvida se deveria ou não entrar, havia percebido que os dois andavam meio afastados, no final decidiu entrar. Rin sorriu pra amiga e Kagome pode perceber mais do que nunca os dois estavam com problemas, preferiu não se intrometer, apenas sentou-se no outro sofá.  
-Está bonita Rin, vamos apenas a um jogo.  
-Ah... – Rin sorriu – eu e Sesshomaru vamos sair depois.  
-Você vai ver o jogo Sesshomaru?  
-Não, mas vou buscar ela pra gente sair.  
-Bom pra vocês, por que será que Inuyasha não tem idéias como essa?  
-Por que talvez eu não trabalhe no departamento de direito da universidade pra ganhar dinheiro sozinho.  
-Não mandei você parar de trabalhar na pensão irmãozinho... Arrume um emprego, sempre trabalhou pra ajudar, por que parou agora?  
-Cansei. Você é o responsável, você que deve me sustentar.  
-Muito bonito você, em? – falou irônico - Acho que está muito folgado.  
-Certo, certo, vocês discutem depois – foi apartando Kagome. – afinal, a gente vai andando? Por que Miroku foi com o carro dele, Sesshomaru vai ter que ficar com o carro dele com ele se quiser buscar Rin depois, e a gente?  
-Sesshomaru vai levar a gente. – disse Rin.  
-É, e vocês voltam com Miroku.  
-Então vamos? – perguntou Sango entrando na sala – quero chegar logo, o jogo já ta pra começar.  
-Ta com tantas saudades do Miroku assim, é? – brincou Kagome.

Sango ignorou, Sesshomaru, Rin e Kagome levantaram-se e todos foram embora.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin deu um rápido beijo em Sesshomaru e saiu do carro, já ia correr pra acompanhar os outros mais a frente quando ele chamou-a.  
-Nos vemos mais tarde? – perguntou -Claro – disse ela com um meio sorriso -Certo, ate mais.

Rin forçou um sorriso e foi embora. Sesshomaru ainda observou-a sumir de sua vista junto com os outros quando finalmente decidiu voltar pra pensão, não sem antes passar no banco, tinha que pagar a mãe de Sango.  
Rin, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha entraram na quadra, está começava a encher de gente, o time da escola e do outro time estava fazendo aquecimento antes do jogo. Miroku ao ver o grupo correu ate os amigos.  
-Oi gente – disse sorrindo, olhou pra Sango – que tal um beijinho pra dar sorte?  
-Você está suado.  
-Que namorada compreensível eu tenho.  
-Eu não disse que não ia dar o beijo – disse Sango sorrindo – mas você está suado.

Miroku beijou-a rapidamente e despediu-se, voltando ao aquecimento. Os quatro procuraram um lugar pra sentar, e assim o fizeram. Ninguém via Kikyou ou qualquer uma das outras lideres de torcida. Foi quando Kagome viu Kouga entrar na quadra, estranhou, normalmente ele não ia aos jogos. Inuyasha também percebeu que Kouga havia entrado, da mesma forma percebeu que Kagome o olhava, sentiu ciúmes, por que ela o olhava? Pegou delicadamente sua mão e Kagome o olhou, pode ver nos olhos do rapaz o ciúme, e sorriu, tentando acalma-lo. Afinal, ele não tinha motivos pra isso.  
Kikyou encontrava-se no vestiário, olhando o time treinar da porta quando viu Kouga entrar do outro lado da quadra, sorriu, Kouga nunca ia aos jogos, por que estava ali, não sabia, mas estava feliz. Correu ate o rapaz e o abraçou.  
-Por que veio? – perguntou.  
-Ora, vamos dar força ao time! – disse sarcástico, Kikyou sorriu.  
-Não, sério, por que veio?  
-Hoje você não vai virar a capitão das lideres de torcida?  
-É, mas e dai?  
-Como seu melhor amigo é meu dever estar ao seu lado quando você evolui como líder de torcida, mesmo não gostando do ambiente desses jogos que são mais uma forma de domesticar a população.

Kikyou sorriu.  
-Afinal de contas, tinha que ver Miroku jogando, será que é tão ruim quanto eu imagino?  
-Afinal, você queria se martirizar vendo Kagome com Inuyasha.  
-Claro, que graça tem só vê-los no intervalo das aulas?  
-Tenho que ir... Afinal, eu sou a líder desse meio de alienar e domesticar a população nesses jogos malignos que a mídia dá tanta importância.  
-Isso mesmo.

Kikyou saiu correndo, voltando ao vestiário. Kouga sentou-se na arquibancada, tentando inutilmente ignorar Kagome e Inuyasha. Kagome olhou pra Inuyasha, havia prestado atenção na cena de afeto que Kouga e Kikyou mostraram e gostaria de saber se Inuyasha tinha ou não ciúmes da ex, infelizmente não fora tão fácil decifrar a expressão de seu rosto como antes.  
"E do que me importa? Não depende apenas de Inuyasha que isso de certo, depende de mim também, preciso aceitar o passado e confiar em nós".

Kagome suspirou fundo e vindo quando o jogo começou.

-x-x-x-

O som do apito do juiz soou alto, o jogo havia acabado, o time da casa tinha vencido, e não era uma grande novidade, não tendo Miroku com pivô. Miroku sempre jogara basquete muito bem, era jogador na antiga escola e chegara a ganhar varias medalhas em competições em sua cidade, e naquela cidade as coisas não iam diferente.  
Sango não se importou com o fato do namorado estar todo sujo e suado, abraçou-o e o beijou. Miroku disse que iria ao vestiário tomar um banho e logo voltava, ao voltar estava arrumado, como se fosse a uma festa.  
-O time vai festejar numa boate aqui perto, vocês querem ir? – perguntou Miroku -Ah... – murmurou Kagome chateada – não, obrigada, eu estou com vontade de ficar em casa... Mas vocês podem ir se quiser.  
-Eu vou ficar também – disse Inuyasha abraçado a Kagome – que graça tem se não vou poder beijar ninguém. – disse rindo.  
-Eu vou – disse Sango – bem capaz que vou deixar meu namorado sozinho lá – falou fingindo uma piada, mas no funda ela sabia que estava insegura em deixa-lo sair sozinho.  
-Ah... – murmurou Rin – eu já combinei de sair com Sesshy.

Inuyasha teve que se esforçar para não rir, adorava o apelido que Sesshomaru recebera da namorada, e era ótimo para irrita-lo. -Ah, tudo bem... – murmurou Miroku um pouco desapontado.

O grupo caminhou para a entrada da escola e logo o carro de Sesshomaru apareceu, Rin despediu-se de todos e correu ao encontro do namorado. Kikyou e Kouga aproximaram-se do grupo aos risos.  
-Kikyou, você também vai pra boate? – perguntou Miroku.  
-Vou sim, por que?  
-Vai voltar como?  
-Com Kouga.  
-Seria um problema vocês darem carona pra mim e pra Sango, assim Inuyasha e Kagome voltam com o carro.  
-Não, não seria, tudo bem pra você Kouga?

Kouga observava Kagome, o que estava realmente irritando Inuyasha, quando ouviu seu nome.  
-Ah, claro, tudo bem... – disse voltando-se para Miroku e Sango.  
-Ótimo, Inuyasha, você leva o carro. – disse Miroku sorrindo.  
-Certo – falou irritado com Kouga – e você seu lobo fedido, por que olha tanto pra minha namorada?  
-Não é da sua conta seu cara de cachorro! – retrucou.  
-O que você disse boca de lobo?  
-Você ouviu seu focinho de labrador!  
- Ora seu.  
-Inuyasha! – repreendeu Kagome -Para Kouga! – gritou Kikyou – Vamos, vamos...Vocês dois devem ficar afastado o Maximo possível... Vamos indo Kouga, antes que comece realmente a violência.  
-Ora ele que começou! – retrucou Kouga.  
-Não importa quem começou – gritou ela de volta – nossa parecem duas crianças!  
-Isso vale pra você também Inuyasha, que papelão, vamos pra casa! – gritou Kagome irritada – desculpas por isso – disse sem graça -Eu não tenho que me arrepender de nada! – gritou Inuyasha.  
-Ah tem sim, vamos logo e pare de armar briga.

Inuyasha e Kagome entraram no carro, a garota suspirou fundo e olhou com raiva pro namorado. Que ataque de ciúmes havia sido aquele?  
-Que papelão, em Inuyasha.  
-Ele tava olhando pra você.  
-Deixa ele olhar, o que é que tem?  
-Ora, eu não gosto, você é minha!  
-Sua? Como assim? Sou uma propriedade ou algo assim? Saiba que esse foi um comentário bem machista!  
-Ah, você me entendeu!  
-Acho que não!  
-Você é minha namorada, ora! Ele não tem nada que ficar olhando pra você, principalmente quando eu estou do seu lado, é um falta de respeito.  
-Você ficou com ciúmes!  
-Não! Quer dizer... Eu não gostei.  
-Então você não ficou com ciúmes!  
-Fiquei! – gritou – Droga, eu tenho ciúmes dele!  
-Por causa de mim ou por causa da Kikyou?  
-De você! – gritou – não acredito que disse isso... – falou já com a voz mais baixa.

Kagome sentiu-se estúpida, havia estragado tudo de novo, maldito ciúmes! Inuyasha ligou o carro e engatou a primeira, o carro entrou em movimento, e o silencio parou sobre os dois. Kagome tentou pedir desculpas, mas estava tão envergonhada com sua atitude que a voz não quis sair.  
Logo os dois chegaram na pensão, Inuyasha saiu do carro irritado, deixando Kagome sozinha.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin observava a rua calada, como se fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo ela observava as varias luzes brilhando e comparava-as com pedras preciosas. O silencio incomodo que se alastrava no carro já irritava Sesshomaru.  
"Parecemos tão distantes..." refletia o rapaz "O que aconteceu com a gente.  
Suspirou sem saber o que falar.  
Rin podia sentir o corpo tremer involuntariamente, aquela noite era mais do que um jantar pra ela, era um teste, uma prova, que ela empunhava aos dois, era como iria descobrir se seus sentimentos por Sesshomaru modificara-se, seria como iria descobrir se o amava ou não. Sesshomaru estacionou o carro e os dois saíram. Rin percebeu que tremia ainda mais, seu nervosismo aumentara, e a noite cobria-lhe com o gélido manto de vento.  
-Está com frio? – perguntou Sesshomaru ao percebe-la tremer.  
-Só um pouco.

No instante seguinte Rin pode sentir Sesshomaru colocar sua jaqueta sobre seus ombros, olhou-o confusa, ele não ficaria com frio? Ele apenas sorriu como resposta.  
-Está melhor?  
-Sim, obrigada.

Rin podia sentir o perfume de Sesshomaru no casaco que vestia, e isso parecia lhe confortar, lhe dava segurança. "Como ele é alto" pensou, já sabia, mas nunca tinha reparado daquela forma, tivera que dobrar as mangas quase três vezes para caber em seus miúdos braços, e ele cobria-lhe quase toda a roupa.  
-Você fica linda assim. – disse ele antes de entrar.

Rin não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto sentia o rosto corar.  
"Nunca mais havia corado perante a Sesshomaru" pensou ela.  
Os dois entraram no restaurante. O local era um pequeno restaurante, não muito famoso e não estava muito cheio, mas era um lugar lindo, com enormes janelas ornamentadas e um delicioso aroma de comida caseira. As mesas eram de madeira e simples, com toalhas lindamente bordadas. Havia flores em vários lugares, principalmente no balcão de pagamento.  
Um empregado levou-os ate uma mesa perto da janela, ao fundo do restaurante, um lugar lindo.  
"Esse lugar é lindo" rin não pode deixar de pensar.

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome entrou em passos lentos no quarto, como se a qualquer momento uma conta pudesse estourar sob seus pés, o que não deixava de ser verdade levando em conta o comportamento do namorado. Viu Inuyasha olha-la irritado, estava com raiva e não tinha nenhuma culpa por aquela situação, ela era a culpada por aquela situação, somente ela.

"Droga, por que fui dar aquele ataque de ciúmes?".

Suspirou e Inuyasha a olhou, pela primeira vez nos olhos, desde eu brigaram. Sentiu um grande aperto no coração ao perceber que a garota tinha os olhos vermelhos, que mostravam claramente que havia chorado logo depois que brigaram no carro. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de secar as lagrimas delas, abraça-la e dizer que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer, que ele nunca mais iria faze-la chorar, estaria segura e feliz perto dele, mas o orgulha foi maior, e ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar.  
-Eu.  
-Por favor, não fale... Não diga nada.

Kagome permaneceu em silencio, entendia a raiva dele, e conhecendo Inuyasha como conhecia sabia que a raiva demoraria pra passar.  
-Como pode pensar aquilo? – perguntou ele irritado - É com você que eu estou namorando, é de você que eu gosto.

Kagome o olhou, espantada, teria ele finalmente se decidido. Olhou o seu rosto meio escondido pelas sombras do quarto mal iluminado. Seu rosto duro e forte, assim como sua personalidade, seus lábios bem desenhas, seus olhos vermelhos de raiva, raiva por ela não confiar nele, não gostava daquele olhar.  
-Eu sei, fui uma imbecil!  
-Por que? Por que não consegue confiar em mim?  
-Eu não sei, eu... Eu sei sim... – murmurou envergonhada.  
-Então por que?  
-Por que não sigo meu próprio conselho... Eu... Eu não consigo esquecer o passado.  
-Não consegue esquecer do que eu fiz? Kagome, eu sei que não agi muito bem antes, mas não a ponto de.  
-Não é você... É ele... – murmurou a ultima parte quase inaudível.  
-Ele? Ele quem?  
-Meu ex-namorado... -Como assim? – perguntou, agora ele sentava-se ao lado dela.  
-Lembra da primeira vez que conversamos direito, na praia? -Sim, e daí?  
-Lembra que eu disse que meu ex tinha me traído?  
-Sim.  
-Bom, foi com uma ex-namorada. Eu peço pra você esquecer o passado, e não me confundir com a Kikyou mais eu mesmo te confundo com ele, eu... Eu sou uma maldita hipócrita. – murmurou com raiva de si mesma.

Inuyasha permaneceu em silencio, não sabia muito sobre o antigo relacionamento de Kagome, ela nunca decidiu falar sobre isso abertamente com ele. Olhou por um tempo, sua expressão triste e aliviada, de quem tirava o mundo das costas. O olhar pedia-se no infinito de seus pensamentos, e ele desejava poder decifrar aquele olhar, aquela expressão, desejava saber mais sobre ela.  
-Acho que nós dois ainda temos muito que melhorar... – murmurou ele pegando sua mão – Eu sei como é difícil deixar o passado pra traz, mas nós vamos conseguir Kagome...

Kagome olhou pra ele como se pedisse perdão, como se tivesse cometido o maior dos pecados. Ele sorriu-lhe e a abraçou.  
-Vamos conseguir, eu sei. – disse ele.

-x-x-x-

Kikyou focou observando-o por alguns minutos enquanto ele falava uma bobagem qualquer. O rapaz na sua frente era bonito e sedutor, mas ela não estava interessada.  
"Onde está Kouga.  
Suspirou. O Rapaz sorriu tentando se aproximar mais dela.  
"Kouga sumiu, queria saber onde ele está... Ei, o que essa rapaz ta pensando em fazer? Eu não vou beija-lo.  
O Rapaz sorriu.  
"Ele é bonito, mas eu não quero nada... alem do mais estou preocupada com Kouga.  
-Sabe, eu te achei muito interessante.  
-Que bom... Você viu um rapaz moreno de cabelos grande presos num rabo de cavalo? -Não, por que?  
-Por nada... – murmurou – adorei o papo, mas tenho q ir...

Saiu andando apresada antes que o rapaz decidisse lhe seguir ou algo assim, sentiu-se aliviada ao perceber que ele não o faria. Caminhou bastante e finalmente encontrou o rapaz não na boate, e sim no estacionamento. Este olhava pro chão, estava pensativo.  
-Oi... – murmurou ela ao aproximar-se.  
-Oi... – disse ele ainda olhando pro chão, como se lá houvesse algo de muito interessante pra se ver.

Kikyou encostou-se no carro, não estava acostumada a ver o amigo triste, normalmente era ela quem ficava assim. Suspirou pegou sua mão.  
-Eu estou aqui... – murmurou – pro que precisar.

Kouga olhou e sorriu, mesmo não estando nada feliz.  
-Eu sabia que eles namoravam, eu os via juntos... Mas hoje.  
-Ficou bem mais real pra você.  
-Acho que sim.

Um silencio predominou o local, eles não falaram nada, não era preciso. Ficaram apenas ali, sentindo a presença um do outro, sabendo que tinham um ao outro.

-x-x-x-

De uma ilusão é sempre mais difícil se livrar, pois as pessoas têm defeitos, mas as ilusões não.

-x-x-x-

Mikoru observou Sango afastar-se e misturar-se em meio à multidão. Permaneceu ali, esperando que ela voltasse. Não demorou para que uma garota aproximar-se, seus olhos brilhavam em meio ao escuro da boate.  
-Oi Miroku.  
-Ola Kagura.  
-Cadê a Sango?  
-Ah...Ela foi ao banheiro... Vaidosa como só ela, deve estar retocando a maquiagem.  
-Mulheres têm que ser vaidosas.  
-Eu entendo.

Kagura olhou para os lados, ninguém os olhava. Sabia que Miroku sempre fora muito namoradeiro, e parara quando começara a namorar Sango. Mas havia mesmo parado? Ela tinha suas duvidas, sempre achou que quando a pessoa é de um jeito, não mudava nunca. -Miroku... Me dá um beijo? – murmurou ela.

Sempre quisera beijar Miroku, mas nunca houvera um bom momento, mas agora ela achara que aquele momento chegara.  
Miroku olhou para a garota espantada, ela sabia que namorava Sango, então por que pedia aquilo? Olhou-a atentamente, sorria e seus lábios estavam sem batom, num avermelhado natural, nem marca de batom teria se a beijasse. Mas e Sango? Não podia trai-la, não depois de tanto lutar pra que ela confiasse nele. O que deveria fazer? Olhou novamente pra Kagura, ainda esperando uma resposta. Kagura estava linda, mais que o comum. -Eu...

Mordiscou os lábios.  
-Eu...

-x-x-x-

Sango sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver aquela cena. Como Kagura podia ser tão cara-de-pau? Como podia pedir pra Miroku beija-la? Mas o que o rapaz iria fazer? Iria beija-la?  
-Por que não, ele nem está me vendo...

Pensou em impedir, mas não, precisava saber, ele aceitaria? Deveria ela confiar nele como todos diziam? Ou estava certa em desconfiar? Escondeu-se em meio as pessoas, queria saber, o que ele faria? Trairia-lhe?  
"Eu preciso...".

-Me desculpe, mas não posso... – disse Miroku – eu gosto da minha namorada, e não vou trai-la.  
-Mas Miroku... – Tentou falar Kagura.  
-Me desculpe, mas não.

Kagura sentiu-se humilhada, como ele podia simplesmente despreza-la? Saiu raivosa em meio a multidão, encontrou Sango no caminha.  
-Não sei como conseguiu, mas você o estragou.

Sango não pode deixar de sorrir feliz, ele não aceitara, ele realmente lhe amava.  
"Agora sei que posso confiar nele...".

Aproximou-se do rapaz e sorriu, beijando-o delicadamente nos lábios.  
-Obrigado.  
-Você... Você viu?  
-Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

E beijou-o novamente.

-x-x-x-

O carro estacionou, as luzes do farol se apagaram. Sesshomaru olhou para a moça ao seu lado. Rin permanecia imersas em seus próprios pensamentos desde que saíram do restaurante. Daria o mundo e ainda mais pra saber o que ela pensava.  
-Vamos? – perguntou carinhoso.

Rin com um susto saiu de seus pensamentos, lentamente virou-se e sorriu pro rapaz, ao menos tentou. Sesshomaru observou seus olhos, estavam vermelhos, por que/ Estava chorando? Ele fizera algo de errado.  
-O que houve? Por que... Eu fiz algo que te magoou?  
-Não... Você não fez nada – falou em meio ao um murmuro.  
-Então por que essas lagrimas? – perguntou ele já secando o rosto da namorada.

Rin fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo se aquecer e ela ser embalada por uma ótima sensação de segurança. O Toque dele era tão bom, tão quente, tão aconchegante.  
Afastou-se.  
-Me Desculpe, mas... Eu não posso...

As lagrimas saltaram de seus olhos, rompendo a barreira que ela havia feito nela, não podia chorar, não queria chorar, não devia chorar, mas já era tarde... Ela sucumbira à tristeza e as lagrimas.  
-Eu não te amo Sesshomaru, acabou.

A jovem saiu correndo do carro, não queria ter que dar satisfações de suas acidas palavras. Tarde de mais, ele conseguira lhe alcançar antes mesmo dela entrar na pensão.  
-Como assim? Por que diz isso?  
-Por que eu não te amo mais! – gritou -Não! Não pode... Isso... Como pode ter deixado de me amar assim, de uma hora pra outra?  
-Então nunca te amei...

Sesshomaru não entendia, por que ela fazia aquilo? Não podia ser verdade, não podia!  
-Está mentindo! Tinha amor em seus beijos, eu sei que tinha.  
-Está enganado, eu não.  
-Pare! Não... Não repita isso... É duro demais.  
-É duro falar também... – murmurou – não queria que fosse assim, mas... É preciso... Eu preciso.

Rin afastou-se e aos prantos entrou na pensão, não imaginava que seria tão difícil. Sesshomaru observou-a sair, e finalmente pode derramar suas lagrimas, uma dor rasgava-lhe o peito, era uma profunda e amarga dor. Aquele era o fim de tudo? Ele não podia acreditar.  
Tudo chegara ao fim

-x-x-x-x-x-x- 


	25. Capitulo 24 – Sweetest Goodbye

**Capitulo 24 – Sweetest Goodbye**

As pessoas andavam de um lado pro outro, despediam-se, choravam, alegrava-se, se reencontravam. Era uma alvorada de sentimentos, expressões, vidas diferentes se perdendo, se reencontrando. Era tudo lindo de se ver, triste e feliz, como duas faces de uma moeda, como a vida e a morte.  
O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, e ficou um tempo observando o movimento junto com ela.  
"Passageiros do avião com destino a Tókio, 3654, dirijam-se ao portão de embarque numero 6 .  
Kagome estremeceu e olhou Miroku.  
-Ele não vem... – murmurou.  
-Calma, espera mais um pouco.  
-Não, ele não vai vim... – murmurou, os olhos vermelhos e as lagrimas afogando seus olhos.

Miroku olhou para o portão de entrada do aeroporto, onde estaria Inuyasha? Se demorasse mais não iria conseguir se despedir de Kagome.  
"Droga Inuyasha, já não basta o que fez hoje? Assim vai perder Kagome...".

_----_

_Naquela manhã Kagome desceu com dificuldade a escada, a mala lhe desequilibrava e atrapalhava sua visão. Atrás dela descia Inuyasha, com duas malas.  
-Kagome, cuidado, vai acabar caindo! – falava ele -Eu...Ai, to tentando...Mas essa mala ta atrapalhando e..._

_Kagome soltou um grito, Inuyasha soltou uma das malas para segura-la, mas era tarde demais. A jovem caiu, sendo aparada por Kouga.  
-Ei, cuidado Kagome, assim vai se machucar, como vai viajar com o pescoço quebrado?  
-Ah, obrigada Kouga._

_Kouga sorriu, e ajudou-a a se levantar. Inuyasha, totalmente enciumado, aproximou-se dos dois.  
-O que faz aqui lobo fedido?  
-Nada que te interesse cara de cachorro!  
-Ei, parem ai! – gritou Kagome – pare de brigar com ele Inuyasha.  
-Mas.  
-Pare! E você Kouga, o que veio fazer aqui?  
-Estou procurando a Kikyou.  
-Está no quarto dela, pode subir..._

_Kouga subiu as escadas, e Kagome teve que acalmar Inuyasha antes que ele decidisse avançar contra Kouga. Assim que Kouga subiu, Inuyasha virou-se pra namorada, que já encontrava-se na sala.  
-Unf.  
-Que foi?  
-Nada... – murmurou ele mal-humorado.  
-É bom mesmo... – disse ela.  
-Não gosto dele!  
-Ai, ai... Vai começar... Você quer briga justo no dia em que eu vou viajar?  
-Mas ele.  
-Ai, você vai!_

_Kagome afastou-se chateada, por que sempre arrumar motivos pra brigar? E por que justo hoje? Dali a algumas horas ela iria partir, então por que aquilo? Já fazia uma semana que estavam de ferias e duas desde a ultima briga dos dois, no mesmo dia que ela recebera a carta de sua mãe. Decidira visitar a família, mas parecia-lhe que Inuyasha não aprovara a idéia.  
Sentiu Inuyasha abraça-la por trás. -Sinto muito, você tem razão... – murmurou ao seu ouvido – vou sentir sua falta._

_Kagome sorriu.  
-Eu também sentirei sua falta.  
-Então por que não fica?  
-Inuyasha, teremos todo o tempo para ficarmos juntos, quero ver minha família, meus amigos.  
-Houjo... – murmurou ele contrariado.  
-Sim, Houjo também._

_Inuyasha estava novamente enciumado. Não queria que Kagome fosse viajar, não queria deixa-la, não agora que estavam começando a se entender, e se acontecesse algo e ela percebesse que era melhor terminarem, e se ela percebesse que era boa demais pra ele? Inuyasha tinha medo, sim medo. Medo de perde-la, medo de deixa-la ir, medo de ficar sozinho e sentir saudade, medo de se apaixonar, e medo de trai-la. Sim, tinha todos esses medos, cada um por seu motivo, ainda não sabia seus sentimentos pela jovem, e se estivesse apaixonado, da ultima vez só sofrera, não confiava mais na paixão e nesse sentimento, fazia com que ele se machucasse, fazia com que ele perdesse a razão, não saberia lidar com a paixão pela Kagome, já aprendera a lidar com a paixão que sentia por Kikyou, e que nem sabia se ainda tinha, mas uma paixão pela Kagome era algo totalmente novo e ele tinha medo disso. Mas também tinha medo de, ao estar sozinho, sem ela, seu apoio, e com Kikyou, e se fraquejasse? Mas principalmente tinha medo que as coisas mudassem com essa ida, que ela voltasse e percebesse o quanto merecia mais, pois sabia que ela merecia, merecia mais do que aquela relação instável e dos sentimentos instáveis de seu namorado._

_----_

_Aquele não era o melhor dia para Inuyasha. Ele sentia-se totalmente perdido, andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, tentava pensar em algo, mas nada lhe vinha a mente.  
-Arg! – gritou jogando-se na cama – desisto! Nunca vou encontrar um presente a altura dela..._

_Desde que Kagome lhe dissera que iria passar as ferias com a família, na semana passada, ele decidira que lhe daria um presente de despedida, não um presente qualquer, lógico, algo especial, que ela desejasse muito, algo incrível... Mas o que?  
Inuyasha suspirou e ficou pensando no que aconteceria naquela tarde. Kagome iria viajar... Sentia uma pontada no peito, uma dor diferente do que tudo que já sentira. Mas por que a partida de Kagome lhe perturbara tanto? Seria apenas um mês, não seria? Por que sentia tanto medo, tantos medos, diferentes medos, diversos e em de seu modo, apavorante.  
Tentou tirar os medos da cabeça, tinha que se concentrar no presente, mas o que?_

_----_

_Rin caminhava em passos lentos e olhava para o chão, os pensamentos voavam longe, na verdade, pensava nas ultimas semanas, mais especificamente, no dia em que terminara com Sesshomaru. Desde então não vira mais o rapaz, ele havia simplesmente desaparecido, a mãe de Sango lhe disse que ele viajara, mas não dissera com exatidão para onde e fazer o quê.  
"Droga..." pensava consigo mesma "Pra onde ele deve ter ido?"_

_Andava muito preocupada, ele teria ido embora sem se despedir, talvez a culpa fosse dela.  
"Não, provavelmente ele tinha algo a resolver, não seria tão impulsivo, conheço ele... Conheço? Não, Sesshomaru não iria embora, não dessa maneira... Que egocêntrica estou sendo"._

_Abriu a porta da pensão, tinha que falar com Kagome, queria aproveita o dia com ela, dali a algumas horas ela estaria indo viajar. Ouviu um barulho vindo da rua, virou-se para olhar quem seria?_

_Sentiu as pernas tremerem_

_Percebeu claramente sua respiração mudar..._

_O coração bater..._

_O que estaria acontecendo com seu corpo?_

_Não podia mais controla-lo._

_Ele tinha aquele efeito?_

_Viu ele descer do carro_

_E pela primeira vez em doze dias, se olharam._

_-Sesshomaru... – murmurou._

_-x-x-x-_

_Miroku beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios. Sango não pode deixar de sorrir, o rapaz sentiu uma imensa felicidade em tê-la em seus braços, agora os dois ficariam bem. Afinal, já haviam resolvido tudo, não é? Há duas semanas eles não brigavam e não havia sinal de ciúmes vindo de Sango, nem quando se tratava de Kikyou.  
-O que foi? – perguntou a garota -Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você?  
-Não, quanto?  
-Muito.  
-Muito como? – disse ela divertida -Muito, muito, muito..._

_Sango não pode deixar de rir, seria aquilo a felicidade, sim, disso tinha certeza... Era aquele o final feliz dos dois, aquele que aparece em filmes e novelas? Mas o que acontecia após o final feliz? Apos serem resolvido todos os problemas? Serão sempre felizes? Não é esse o "Felizes para sempre"? -O que foi Sango? – perguntou Miroku -É que... O que... Eu estava pensando... Agora acabaram os problemas, não é? Estamos bem, estamos felizes.  
-É, e dai?  
-Se isso fosse um livro, ou uma novela, seria esse o final feliz... Mas pra nós, o que acontece após o final feliz?_

_Miroku revirou-se no sofá, abraçou a namorada. -Seremos felizes... – disse sorrindo._

_Sango sorriu, ele fazia parecer ser tudo mais fácil, simples. Miroku inclinou-se e beijou levemente os lábios de Sango, o beijo que parecia apenas um cerrar de lábios intensificou-se de uma forma apaixonante.  
-Nós seremos felizes, isso é uma promessa. – sussurrou ele ao ouvido da garota._

---

Os olhos permaneciam abaixados, olhava para o próprio sapato, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante na vida. O rosto permanecia rosado, mas ela não tinha coragem de levanta-lo, nem sequer tinha coragem de olha-lo. Sentia-se culpada pelas mentiras que contara e as farsas que inventara. Ele passou por ela, sem olha-la novamente, tinha medo de fraquejar.  
E Ela deixou as lagrimas escaparem quando ele se foi, seria sempre assim quando o visse? Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Mas não podia fraquear, aquela não era apenas a melhor opção, era a única que sua vida poderia tomar.  
Virou-se para ainda observar Sesshomaru afastar-se ao entrar na pensão.

Kagome olhou no relógio, faltava apenas 10 minutos, já podia ouvir a segunda chamada no alto-falante. Suspirou, por que ainda olhava para a enorme porta da entrada do aeroporto? Por que ainda tinha esperança que ele viesse? Estava tarde de mais para que ele viesse, se ele não quisera antes, por que iria querer agora? Podia ver Sesshomaru conversar com Sango um pouco ao longe. Podia ver Miroku lendo uma revista. Podia ver Kouga olhar uns presentes ali perto. Mas não havia Inuyasha, mas não havia Kikkyou. Mas não havia Rin. Por que as pessoas são as que mais sentimos falta? Estava rodeada de pessoas que amava e que lhe amava, mas só pensava nas três pessoas que não estavam ali, e uma delas nem sequer gostava dela e vice-e-versa. Era frustrante. Ainda mais por causa de Inuyahsa. Idiota!

"Droga, sinto vontade de sumir, esquecer de tudo"

Como se aquilo fosse funcionar, já fugira antes, e do que adiantara? Apenas mais problemas. Agora iria voltar ao passado, o que iria fazer se encontrasse Jotsou? Ou melhor, Bankotsu Jotsou.

Respirou fundo, olhou novamente para a entrada do aeroporto.

"Ele não vem, por que me martirizo?"

---

_Sesshomaru deitou-se na cama, melhor, jogou-se, cansado. Pensava em Rin, grande novidade, era o que fizera durante toda essa semana. Precisara sair pra resolver uns problemas da sua transferência de Universidade. Aproveitara pra tirar duas semanas de folga. Folga da faculdade, folga do seu irmão, folga principalmente de Rin. Não entendera o fim do namoro, e precisava ficar sozinho pra entender. Mas a verdade era que estava cansado. Rin era tão complicada, do nada terminara. Do nada não, passara dias e dias triste, chorando, talvez já tivesse decidido há muito tempo e não conseguia lhe contar. Mas não achava isso, tinha certeza que ela lhe escondia algo. Mas o que?  
Droga, por que ela não conversava com ele? Por que terminara? Odiava sentir aquilo, odiava sofrer por ela. Queria esquece-la, seria o melhor, tudo era mais simples quando não se está apaixonado. Mas não conseguia.  
Não sem saber o que ela escondia.  
Não sem deixar de ama-la, o que parecia impossível para ele.  
Impossível deixar de ama-la... Ou não?_

_-x-x-x-_

_Kikyou não gostava de vê-lo assim. Sabia por que Kouga estava triste, Kagome viajaria naquela noite, e ele já tinha perdido todas as esperanças de ter algo com ela. Perder as esperanças era algo muito triste, Kikyou sabia bem daquilo. -Af... Vamos sair, ficar aqui não vai te fazer bem! – gritou ela levantando-se. – Vamos tomar um sorvete? Que tal? Ou ir ao cinema.  
-Não, obrigada – cortou ele.  
-Vai ficar aqui se martirizando?  
-Talvez... – murmurou sem animo -Kouga.  
-Eu quero... Eu quero me declarar... – murmurou ele, Kikyou calou-se, não sabia o que dizer._

_A jovem sentou-se em sua cama e deixou sua mente processar a frase. Declarar? Como assim? Ele só iria sofrer/ Não queria vê-lo sofrer, não podia permitir que ele sofresse! Kouga era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, como iria permitir que fizesse isso, ele sabia qual seria a resposta de Kagome.  
-Por que? Sabe que ela vai dizer.  
-Eu sei! Eu só... Eu preciso, se não fizer isso nunca vou poder olhar pra mim mesmo... Eu... Eu preciso contar a ela, ao menos pra ter certeza.  
-Mas você já tem certeza... Você... Você só vai sofrer Kouga, eu não quero te ver sofrer.  
-Mas eu... Eu preciso fazer isso._

_Kikyou mordiscou os lábios, era inútil. Respirou fundo, talvez fosse melhor, iria ser o único jeito dele deixar aquela ilusão que Kagome se tornara em sua vida, o único jeito de esquece-la, de fato.  
-Certo... Como você quiser, mas não me faça ver isso, que não vou agüentar... Pode me procurar depois, mas se eu vir ela te dispensando, juro que avanço nela._

_Kouga riu, a primeira vez no dia. Sabia que Kikyou seria bem capaz disso. Levantou-se e beijou o rosto da amiga, saindo então do quarto._

_-x-x-x-_

_Kagome abriu a caixa de sapato, deparando-se com um passado que ela preferia não ter existido. Respirou fundo, o que faria com aquelas coisas, não era certo jogar fora um passado que nem sequer era seu. Não seria bom entrega-lo a Kikyou, poderia pensar que estava zombando dela, então o que fazer?  
"O melhor é devolver... Não tenho o direito de impedir Inuyasha de ter essas lembranças... Tenho que tentar ser mais segura.  
E aquela era a melhor forma de mudar, de mostrar que queria tentar, que queria deixar o ciúme de lado, começar de novo, ainda melhor.  
Levantou-se e levou consigo a caixa.  
Ao sair deparou-se com Kouga.  
-Ah, oi... – murmurou ele._

_-x-x-x-_

_Inuyasha abriu os olhos, percebeu que havia cochilado. Percebeu também que Miroku estava no quarto, lia algo na em sua cama. -Oh, finalmente acordou. – disse brincalhão._

_Inuyasha sentou-se em sua cama e olhou o amigo.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou Miroku ainda lendo seu livro.  
-Tudo... – disse Inuyasha com a voz enxurrada de sono.  
-Não parece..._

_Inuyasha suspirou, era tão transparente assim?  
-Bom, eu...Estou meio... Preocupado... Com uma coisa.  
-O que?  
-Eu... Eu queria dar um presente pra Kagome, pra ela se lembrar de mim na viajem, algo que nos deixe unido mesmo com a distancia, mas não sei o quê.  
-Isso é fácil... – murmurou Miroku.  
-Como assim?  
-É fácil saber qual o melhor presente pra dar a ela, só não sei se você está pronto para dá-lo.  
-Poderia traduzir? – falou em tom irônico.  
-Ora Inuyasha, a única coisa que Kagome quer de você é uma chance, que você corresponda seus sentimentos, e não fique se fingindo de bom namorado, se nem consegue admitir que gosta dela sem antes ver se Kikyou não está por perto. Você progrediu muito no seu relacionamento com Kagome, mas ainda não consegue ir pro estagio seguinte, pois ainda está apegado a Kikyou._

_Inuyasha abaixou o rosto, não podia negar aquilo que Miroku lhe falava, no final das contas era verdade, no final das contas, ele era assim, medroso e desprezível. -Tem razão... Eu não a amo, eu não estou apaixonado por ela, mas não apenas por que não se manda no coração, mas também... Por que eu não quero ama-la. Eu tenho medo de ama-la, e creio que será sempre assim. Tenho duvida que um dia poderei amar Kagome. Talvez isso nunca aconteça._

_Miroku olhou-o assustado. Era aquilo que se passava na mente do amigo? Sabia que este tinha medo, mas aquilo não seria um exagero. Nunca poder amar Kagome?  
-Então por que ainda está com ela?  
-Por que também tenho medo de ficar sozinho. – disse serio, agora as coisas pareciam-lhe claras, claras ate demais._

_-x-x-x-_

_Kouga sentiu seu corpo tremer, e as mãos soarem. Abriu a boca, as palavras estavam lá, na ponta de língua:  
-KAGOME EU TE AMO!_

_Mas elas não saíram. Não puderam. Não teve coragem. Sorriu, despediu-se da garota e foi embora, coração partido, vergonha de si mesmo estampados no triste rosto. Kikyou que observara a cena de seus quarto suspirou, como ele podia ama-la, sem em ao menos conhece-las? Não sabia, não entendia, mas não estava ali pra julga-lo, apenas para ajuda-lo.  
Kagome viu Kikyou a apertou a caixa em suas mão. Ela nunca poderia saber que aquilo estivera em suas mãos. Sorriu levemente, não por que gostasse de Kikyou, mas por que não adiantava ser antipática e chata por despeito, por inveja ou por ciúmes dos sentimentos que Inuyasha tivera dela. Kikyou levantou-se e foi atrás do amigo.  
Ao chegar na porta do quarto de Inuyasha, as frases que lhe cortaram o coração. A cena clichê de estar na hora errada, no lugar errado, ouvindo a pior coisas para sua alma apaixonada.  
"eu não quero ama-la"_

_As lagrimas lhe caíram automaticamente de seus olhos, e os soluços não puderam ser segurados. Os dois jovens finalmente perceberam sua presença. Inuyasha sentiu-se o pior dos homens ao vê-la chorar, e o coração apertou-se. Levantou-se, Kagome escorou-se na parede e chorava. Inuyasha foi ao seu encontro, tentar se explicar, tentar fazer suas palavras não parecerem tão horríveis como foram. Naquele momento ele percebeu, aquelas palavras não eram reais, ele apenas queria acreditar naquilo. Queria acreditar que não podia mais amar, mas era mentira, ele podia, ele queria...Mas tinha medo para admitir, e medo de amar.  
-Kagome, deixe-me explicar._

_Kagome abaixou os olhos, conseguiu segurar os soluços, mas não as lagrimas.  
-Não... – murmurou baixinho – não precisa._

_Secou as lagrimas.  
-Eu entendo._

_Dizendo isso o empurrou de sua frente, abrindo espaço para correr ate seu quarto e se se trancar lá, e então chorar.  
-Merda... – murmurou Inuyasha odiando-se._

_Kagome levantou-se, era a ultima chamada no alto-falante, não havia mais jeito. Inuyasha não iria chegar. O avião não iria atrasar. Aquilo não era um filme ou uma novela, aquilo era a sua vida.  
Virou-se para Miroku, este segurava sua mão, tentava lhe dar força naquele momento. No rosto de Sango, não havia ciúmes, nem reprovação, apenas alegria por ter alguém tão atencioso como namorado. Sorriu, pelo menos algum casal havia conseguido superar tudo._

_Inuyasha olhou para o chão, ali estavam suas coisas, suas lembranças com Kikyou. Ela estava lhe devolvendo, como prova de sua confiança. E ele estragara tudo.  
-Inuyasha – Miroku disse serio – o que você falou, era verdade?  
-Não... Eu acho que não._

_-x-x-x-_

_Rin tentava preparar um doce na cozinha, infelizmente, comidas não eram sua especialidade. Mas pelo que lhe parecia estava conseguindo ter algum resultado positivo. Naquele momento, seu coração disparou, a porta abrira-se e lhe dera um susto. Sesshomaru olhou-se tentando se recuperar do susto.  
-Ah... Oi... – murmurou ela ao perceber de quem se tratava. Não sabia o que dizer, e aquilo foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente._

_Sesshomaru não gostou daquilo. Ela terminava o namoro, lhe quebrava o coração e só dizia-lhe oi?Não escondeu seu desgosto por aquele momento. E rin não pode deixar de se sentir culpada.  
-Sesshomaru onde esteve? Fiquei preocupada, você partiu sem dizer nada, nem se despedir.  
-Queria o que/ que eu me despedisse de você, não tinha motivos, você não era mais nada minha! – gritou sem ressentimentos._

_As lagrimas tentaram manchar seus olhos, mas Rin não permitiu.  
-Que bom que pensa assim, não preciso mais me sentir culpada.  
-Ótimo! – gritou -Perfeito! – revidou ela._

_Os dois calaram-se. Um silencio mortal. Era aquilo, a provava viva, de um relacionamento que acabara sem explicações. Era aquele o exemplo, de algo não resolvido. Que deixava apenas marcas e brigas.  
Rin voltou para o fogão e continuou a cozinhar. Sesshomaru não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem se queria falar, na verdade não queria, mas por fim, de seus lábios, saíram palavras venenosas.  
-Eu te desprezo. Nunca conheci alguém mais baixa que você._

_Ao sair, não pode ver rin chorar, por na agüentar mais as lagrimas presas nos olhos e os soluços na garganta._

_-x-x-x-_

_-Sesshomaru! – gritaram as duas garotas ao vê-lo sair da cozinha. – estávamos imaginando que tinha morrido. – falou Kikyou esta ultima frase.  
-Ola meninas... Vocês estavam... Conversando?- perguntou estranhando.  
-É – disse Sango – estamos tentando nos dar um pouco melhor, apesar de que ainda odiá-la por ter beijado Miroku ante de mim/  
-Você deve odiar muita gente então..._

_Sango sorriu. Tentaria, por Miroku, ter uma relação saudável com Kikyou. Sesshomaru sorriu não muito alegre, e Kikyou percebeu a expressão de dor em seu rosto. A mesma que vira naquela noite, a mais de um ano.  
-Onde esteve?  
-Tive que resolver uns problemas, então fui antes para ficar um pouco sozinho, pra pensar... sabe... precisava disto.  
-Entendo.  
-Rin ficou triste durante todas essas semanas, suspirando pelos cantos... ela sabia onde você estava? Nunca me respondia quando eu perguntava... Deveria sabe, não –e? – tagarelava Sango.  
-Sango... – murmurou Kikyou tentando chamar sua atenção.  
-Na verdade... – murmurou Sesshomaru – eu e Rin não estamos mais juntos._

_Sango calou-se, percebendo sua indiscrição.  
-Desculpa, eu não sabia, ela não... Eu não sabia.  
-Tudo bem. É compreensivo._

_Sango queria saber o por que do casal mais seguro e perfeito da pensão ser se separado, mas conteve sua curiosidade, era melhor não ser indiscreta._

_-x-x-x-_

_Kagome abraçou o rapaz com toda sua força, ele logo percebeu o que havia acontecido. -As vezes dizemos coisas que não são verdade. – murmurou Sesshomaru em seu ouvido, já tendo idéia que a boca grande de seu irmão era culpado por aquilo._

_Kagome teve vontade de nunca deixar aquele abraço, de que o tempo parasse, que fosse aquilo, pra sempre, aquela sensação de amor e segurança, que só Sesshomaru podia proporcionar a seus amigos.  
-Eu sei – murmurou ela – Acho que é por isso que o sempre perdôo.  
-Você tem sempre esperança. – falou ele agora soltando-a de seus braços._

_Kagome sorriu.  
-Que bom que voltou. E faço de minhas palavras as suas... Tenho certeza que não importa o que pareça, as vezes dizemos coisas que não queremos. Tenho a impressão que este também seja o motivo dessa sua carinha triste._

_Sorriu e não disse mais nada o rapaz.  
Miroku desceu as escadas junto com Sango, que já estava a par dos fatos. Kikyou lia uma revista no banco e olhava o movimento, Rin aproximou-se de Kagome, as marcas de lagrimas ainda em seu rosto, mas ninguém atrevera a perguntar o motivo, principalmente por todos já saberem deste. Entregou a Kagome um pode de doce e forçou um sorriso.  
-Você vem com a gente?- perguntou esperançosa. -Não, desculpe... Acho melhor ficar aqui._

_Kouga acabava de chegar.  
-Já vão?  
-Sim – disse Miroku.  
-Se quiserem, podemos dividir, alguns no seu carro outros no meu.  
-Certo.  
-Ah...Sesshomaru, vai comigo e Miroku? – perguntou Kagome -Claro.  
-Eu vou com Kouga – disse Sango – tem gente que precisa do meu namorado mais que eu. – falou sorrindo pra prima.  
-Kikyou você vai?  
-Não, desculpe, mas pra mim seria muita hipocrisia, por parte de ambas.  
-Concordo – disse kagome, a ultima coisa que queria era ver Kikyou. Novamente as palavras de Inuyasha viam em sua mente.  
-E Inuyasha, já aviso que comigo não vai!  
-Ele... Ele disse que acha melhor não ir... – murmurou Miroku._

_Kagome suspirou. Na verdade, seu desejo era que ele fosse, assim poderiam conversar. Olhou para a escada, Inuyasha ainda permanecia sentado ali, olhava-a, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como agir, sentia que se fizesse algo, magoaria ainda mais.  
Kagome sorriu, triste, para o rapaz.  
Seria aquilo uma nova chance ou o fim?_

_E foram embora._

_---_

Kagome abraçou Sango primeiro. Sua prima, que lhe apoiara, não tanto quando Sango queria, mas o necessário pra Kagome naquele momento. Sango sentia-se inútil, queria fazer mais pela prima, mas este lhe sorriu, como se lesse seus pensamentos e dissesse: vou ficar bem.  
Miroku e Sesshomaru, não necessariamente nesta ordem. Lhe abraçaram, lhe aconselharam, lhe animaram, os dois mais fabulosos amigos que alguém poderia ter. Sim, ela os tinha, e talvez fora naquele momento que percebera, não importava o que acontecesse, eles estariam ali, para cuidar dela, eles não eram ais os amigos, ou irmão de seu namorado, se ainda podia chamá-lo assim, erma seus amigos, verdadeiros.  
Secou as lagrimas. Por ultimo, Kouga, tímido, pois sabia não ser aquele seu lugar, ele não era amigo dela como os outros, ele não lhe ajudava ou apoiava. Egoístamente, ele desejara que aquilo acontecesse, e agora se sentia mal por aquilo.  
Kagome tímida abraçou-o.  
Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e todos quiseram saber o que, pois ao soltar-se, Kagome olhava-o diferente. Não se sabia se era espanto, felicidade, temor, alegria ou tristeza. Gratidão ou indiferença. Desprezo ou raiva. Amigo ou inimigo?  
A jovem apenas foi embora.  
Sem seu mais doce adeus, de seu mais doce namorado.

_---_

Quando todos voltaram, havia no ar um ódio para o rapaz que provocara tanto sofrimento em Kagome. Mas dele, não era possível se ter outro sentimento a não ser pena, naquele momento, em que não a viu voltar, Inuyasha chorara, sim, na frente de todos, pois ele percebera, naquele momento Inuyasha sentiu as palavras sem sua boca. O sentimento, que achava ser o verdadeiro, em seu coração. Amava aquela menina, que ia embora, e não voltaria à mesma, ele disso tinha certeza.

Ele amava.

E a perdera

De um jeito ou de outro. Mesmo aceitando-a de volta, ela não seria a mesma, eles não seriam os mesmos, talvez ela voltasse outra pessoa, alguém que não era aquela menina que naquele momento ele amava.

E talvez essa nova pessoa não o amasse.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin ouviu baterem na porta. Abriu-a, e surpreendeu-se por vê-lo ali.  
-O que quer aqui? – perguntou chateada.  
-Vim pegar meu livro, que eu esqueci.

Caminhou ate a estande e pegou o livro de Sesshomaru, entregou-o.  
-O único que tem direito de estar magoado sou eu.  
-Quem disse? – perguntou ela.  
-Ora, você terminou comigo!  
-E dai? Isso lhe dá o direito de me humilhar ou me pisotear? Dá-lhe o direito de disse àquelas coisas que me disse na cozinha.  
-Estou magoado, certo? Você me machucou.  
-Pois você também! – disse, as lagrimas já em seu olhos – sabe como foi difícil não ter noticias suas? Pensei em tantas coisas... Tive tanto medo. E se tivesse ocorrido-lhe algo.

Escorou-se no canto e chorou, baixinho. Uma vontade enorme de abraça-la e consola-la invadiu o corpo de sesshomaru, mas ele não fez nada. Ao olha-la a única coisa que seu corpo permitiu fazer fora com a voz seca perguntar:  
-O que está escondendo de mim?

Rin olhou-a espantada. Como? Quando? Será? Estas três simples perguntas invadiam sua mente.  
-Eu não te escondo nada. – murmurou ela sem coragem de olha-lo.  
-Mentira!  
-Não! Eu não te escondo nada.  
-Então por que os choros... As frases não terminadas... As lagrimas... Por que terminou comigo?  
-Por que não te amo mais! – gritou -Mentira, mentira! Você é uma mentira! Não pode... Não assim... Você tem... Você tem que me amar.

Escorou-se na parede, as lagrimas não podiam mais ser contidas por nenhum dos dois. Rin não se conteve e o abraçou, aquilo era sua culpa. As lagrimas de ambos juntando-se, fundindo-se no rosto do rapaz e juntas atirando-se ao chão.  
-Me solta! – gritou ele – você... Eu não te entendo. Por que faz isso? Por que termina comigo, diz que não me ama e me consola.  
-Eu me preocupo com você.  
-Não pode!  
-Por que? De-me um motivo pra eu não me importar com você, mesmo não te amando.  
-Por que é doloroso!

Rin olhou-o incrédula, ele realmente estava magoado, mais do que ela pensava que ficaria.  
-Não era minha intenção faze-lo sofrer...Eu só... Eu... Não.  
-Não diga! – gritou – não diga aquilo... Dói demais. Só me diga a verdade.  
-Não posso.  
-Então há uma verdade?

Lagrimas, mas lagrimas.

Sesshomaru puxou-a para pero de si, e a beijou, ela não reagiu.  
E sim, foi ótimo.  
E sim, eles esqueceram das brigas.  
Das magoas.  
Das lagrimas...

E sim, havia amor.

-Mentirosa... – murmurou ele ao se separarem. – me ama e não pode esconder, por que então? Por que nos fazer sofrer assim? – perguntava ele agora mais calmo, como se o beijo houve-se lhe trazido a razão.  
-Estou noiva.

Sesshomaru olhou-a no outro lado do quarto, ouvira direito? Rin chorava em silencio do outro lado, não podendo mais esconder a verdade.  
Olhou-o, os olhos não pediam perdão, apenas diziam a verdade, nua e crua.

"Estou noiva"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bom, primeiramente DESCULPA!  
sim, eu sei, sou uma pessoa terrível por demorar tanto, mas infelizmente, como o problema no meu pc, provas e tudo mais, nem seque com as ferias eu pude aumentar o ritmo, pois meu tempo com computador ficou ainda mais restrito... Ontem, joguei tudo para o alto, e apenas escrevi. Esqueci deveres, cursos, tudo, fiquei apenas escreve,do, para poder finalmente terminar. Escrevi mais de metade do capitulo 24, fiz varias modificações e finalmente terminei. Agora coloco aqui os dois capítulos que demoraram esses mais de 2 meses... BEM mais... peço mil desculpas, mas aqui está.  
O capitulo 25 vai demorar menos, eu espero, mas ainda sim terão que esperar e ter um pouquinho de paciência, infelizmente, não foi concertado meu computador...

agora, vamos com as respostas dos comentes...ah, XILENA, kd vc?

Kayra Hiragana - sim, sim, ficamos muito bobos quando estamos apaixonados...e, naum, eu naum posso fazer nada nessa finc, ela é minha, mas ela esta fora do controle, os personagens tem personalidades próprias e desejos próprios...é tanto q eu ia fazer a Kikyou a vilanzinha estilo malhação - é mais fácil odiá-la assim - mas naum pude, ela e o Kouga naum deixaram...viu! personalidade própria...eles estão se revoltando.

huahuahauahua...sim, é sempre a TPM

sim, horrível acontecimento pelo pc, exatamente por isso demorei esse século pra escrever...mas finalmente, aki esta a finc... eeeeeeee...daqui a um século volto...brincadeirinha P

tks pelo coment

**Izabelly -** oh, tks...é seu primeiro comentário, num é/ espero q Noam esteja surpresa com minha demora e naum me acha desleixada...sei q fui horrível com todos vcs, fazendo-os esperar (fala serio, quem estava esperando mesmo?) mas eu estive com uns problemas com meu pc e a historia perdida algumas vezes ! mas aki estou...espero q continue gostando da finc

**SraKouga **- Oh...não vou fazer um comentario gigantesco como akele que vc me mandou...se bem que eu acho que respóndi por e-mail... Bom, soh queria agradecer, aquele seu comentario me fez ate chorar, foi lindo...muito, muito, muito obrigado. Todas as coisas q falou, e como vc disse que minha finc mecheu com você, fez vc imaginar mais, e pensar sobre como anda sua vida...vc realizou meu sonho, de mudar, nem que seja um pouquinho minusculamente pequeno, a vida d alguém como minhas palavras, com uma historia que adoro fazer, e está vindo mais como uma braçadeira, onde me inspiro em series e filmes, que faço para me divertir... Nunca pensai que algo que faço como hobby, mas que levo a serio mexeria em alguém como vc disse q mexeu com vc... sim, vc me fez sentir bem, me fez pensar "nossa, eu consegui" queria dizer que sinto muitíssimo pela demora, sem como é horrível ficar esperando um cap que parece não chegar nunca, mas estou fazendo o possível.  
Muitos beijos.  
e tks por todos os comentários, nesta finc e nas outras.

**Kassie **- Oie! sim, sim, sim...adorei escrever Jogo da Verdade, especialmente por causa do fato que só iria falar das meninas, e como elas eram antes de ir pra Pensão. Bom a Rin ficou magoada, e isso é meio lógico, naum passava pela cabeça dela que o Sesshomaru fosse trair o irmão daquela forma... Mas pra ela, o pior, foi que ela se decepcionou com ele, e não gostou daquilo, e esse ficou sendo seu medo, decepcionar o Sesshomaru. Por esse motivo ela terminou com ele, pois não agüentaria vê-lo decepcionado com ela.  
e sim, vc acertou!Ela está noiva daquela pessoa.

Não, Inu não sabe da traição... é algo que ele nem imaginava, mas essa traição teve motivos dois dois lados, e vou falar mas dela depois.  
Oh...desculpe, demorou mais saiu, antes tarde do que nunca...não era minha intenção demorar tanto, mas agora saiu, os dois últimos capítulos da primeira parte da fanfic... Sim ela é dividida em duas... uma é antes das ferias e a outra é depois.

**PS:** keria agradecer tb as pessoas que leram minhas outras fincs, já concluídas e as minhas one-fincs de Inuyasha e Buffy... Adorei receber seus comentários


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25 – De volta ao lar**

_Ontem eu vi um pássaro_

_Ele era lindo e branco..._

_E voava em direção ao sol_

_Buscava seu lugar no universo_

_Vendo aquele pássaro voar..._

_Livre_

_Apenas pensei..._

_Que nunca teria meu lugar ao sol_

_Nunca poderia voar para o horizonte_

_Nunca iria eu ser livre_

_Pra voar_

_Ou pra fugir._

-x-x-x-

-_Kagome querida... Faça-me um favor... Vá ate o mercado comprar algumas verduras..._

_Kagome virou-se para sua mãe, seus olhos profundamente negros. Fazia uma semana. Uma semana que voltara pra casa. Uma semana que deixara a pensão. Sorriu amavelmente.  
-Claro mamãe._

_Saiu de casa, e era como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas. Sua mãe percebera sua tristeza, e como não perceber?Desde então fazia o possível para esconde-la com sorrisos falsos. Foi ao mercado, fez as compras. Na hora de voltar, decidiu-se por um atalho, a beira do rio, passando por debaixo da ponte. Aqueles olhos novamente lhe olharam.  
Ele novamente sorriu pra ela.  
Kagome parou, tal foi sua surpresa.  
-Parece que era verdade... Está de volta Higurashi. – disse o rapaz sorrindo._

_Kagome sorriu, tentando esconder as tristezas e o nervosismo, por voltar a encontra-lo.  
-Bakotsou... – apenas murmurou._

-x-x-x-

O sol brilhava no céu, e Kagome o olhava com ternura, em direção do horizonte. Suspirou, e voltou sua atenção para a cidade, vendo as pessoas passarem rápido, as casas desaparecerem em alguns segundos de suas vista e o mar mostrar toda sua beleza.  
-Tudo bem Kagome? – perguntou Miroku

Kagome voltou sua atenção para o amigo sentado no banco do motorista. Sorriu.  
-Claro.  
-Parece distraída... – falou desta vez Sesshomaru no banco do passageiro.  
-É estranho voltar.  
-Por que?  
-Por que parece diferente... Mas não consigo identificar o que.  
-Talvez seja você.  
-Como assim Sesshomaru?  
-Talvez você tenha mudado, e não a cidade.  
-É, talvez... – concordou com um sorriso.

O carro estacionou na garagem da pensão. Kagome olhou, como se fosse a primeira vez para aquela enorme casa, com cerca branca, janelas marrons, uma linda varando, um parquinho na parte de traz, e uma paz e aconchego que só aquele lugar mágico tinha. Sorriu, só agora percebera a falta que sentira daquele lugar.  
Miroku e Sesshomaru já levavam suas malas. Finalmente entrou na pensão.  
-Kagome, prima! – gritou Sango, a primeira que lhe viu, pulando em seu pescoço abraçando-a.  
-Ar, ar... – murmurava, ou tentava murmurar Kagome.

Kagome quase sem ar, soltou-se da prima. Quando percebeu, Inuyasha descia as escadas. Quanto tempo não o via! Um mês apenas? Parecia-lhe muito mais. Novamente seu coração voltou a palpitar, daquela forma que ele só fazia quando Inuyasha estava por perto. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. No final, apenas um sorriso. Nada mais.

Kikyou chegou em seguida.

-x-x-x-

Naquela noite houve uma festa na pensão, para comemorar o retorno de Kagome.

Kagome permanecia sentada na escada, enquanto observava a festa que acontecia no andar de baixo. Apesar de ser o motivo de festa, conseguira escapar, e ficar ali, sozinha. Pelo menos ate o momento em que Miroku viu-a. O rapaz subiu as escadas e sentou-se ao seu lado, lá no topo.  
-O que faz aqui? Deveria estar lá em baixo, não?  
-É... Mas queria ficar um pouco sozinha.  
-Você está diferente.  
-Como assim?  
-Você parece... Mais madura.

Kagome sorriu, ficava linda com apenas metade do rosto amostra, o restante escondido pelos seus cabelos e a escuridão do local.  
-É, talvez – disse sorrindo pro amigo.

Suspirou e sorriu, olhando os amigos que se divertiam no andar de baixo.

-x-x-x-x-

_Os dois sentaram-se na relva em frente ao rio. Passou-se alguns minutos de silencio ate que alguém tivesse coragem de quebrar o silencio.  
-Sabe... – começou Bokotsou – Eu senti sua falta – disse com um meio sorriso no rosto._

_Kagome não pode deixar de sorrir, ele havia sentido a falta dela?  
-Eu pensei muito em nós enquanto esteve fora, pensei no quanto fui estúpido... Eu queria me desculpar..._

_Bokotsou olhou Kagome, ela sorria enquanto olhava o rio abraçando as próprias pernas.  
-Está tudo bem, não fico remoendo o passado..._

_Bokotsou sorriu. Kagome retribuiu o sorriso, a verdade era que durante todo o tempo na pensão da sua tia, fizera o máximo de esforço possível para não pensar nele, e com o relacionamento com Inuyasha e a distancia as magoas pelo fim do namoro simplesmente desapareceram, fazendo-a apenas pensar o quanto sofrera sem motivo, como as coisas simplesmente seguem seu rumo. Será que o mesmo aconteceria com ela e Inu? As magoas seriam no final desnecessárias e o que tivesse que acontecer simplesmente aconteceria, sem a necessidade de esforço?  
-E ai? Como é lá? Ta gostando?  
-Sim, lá é um lugar bastante agradável, com pessoas incríveis.  
-Fez amizade facilmente.  
-Nossa, como.  
-Mas pra você não é difícil... Quer dizer, você é uma pessoa legal, divertida..._

_Kagome sorriu envergonhada. Parecia um papo tão surreal, os dois se despediram com brigas e ofensas e agora conversavam com uma facilidade e amizade.  
"Meio hipócrita de nossa parte..." não pode deixar de pensar.  
-E... Conheceu alguém?Quer dizer... Você... Não que eu quero ser intrometido, mas... – ele parecia um pouco embaraçado, uma cena rara de se ver – Está namorando?  
-Ah... Uma questão complicada... E sim, meio intrometida.  
-Como complicada?  
-Estou e não estou.  
-Não entendi._

_Kagome olhou para os próprios pés, estava embaraçada. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, muito menos com ele.  
-Eu tenho que ir... – falou levantando-se.  
-Espera! Eu... Posso te acompanhar, prometo não ser mais intrometido._

_Kagome revirou os olhos, olhou-o e sorriu.  
-Certo._

_Bokotsou sorriu e os dois saíram caminhando, ele a ajudou a carregar as compras._

_-x-x-x-x-_

Kikyou permanece sentada no chão da varanda. Em suas mão segura um copo de refrigerante. Olha atentamente as estrelas, a porta se abriu, mas a garota não se moveu. Inuyasha sentou ao seu lado.  
-Tudo bem? -Sim... – murmurou.  
-Parece triste.  
-E estou... – fala em meio a um suspiro.  
-Por que?

Kikyou o olhou seriamente. Não teria percebido? Inuyasha a olhou por um tempo e logo compreende. Era à volta de Kagome. Ela sabia, que agora tudo mudaria.  
-Podemos ainda ser amigos... Passamos as férias amigavelmente e.  
-Inuyasha! – Kikyou o repreende. – Não somo amigos, e você sabe disso... Nunca fomos, muito menos nestas férias, apenas... – suspira.  
-Apenas o que? Por que não podemos ser amigos?  
-Inuyasha, você por acaso não se lembra daquela vez? Não conseguimos ser apenas amigos, e você sabe disso... Nessas férias nós apenas nos seguramos, você não me ama mais, mas isso não significa que somos amigos. Eu ainda gosto de você, e mesmo se não gostasse, nossa historia foi muito... Intensa, o passado iria sempre nos perseguir... Como sermos amigos assim? Lembrando dos erros do passado e tudo mais.  
-Não podemos tentar?

A porta se abriu.

-Inuyasha... – chama Sango – ah... Desculpa, eu.  
-O que é Sango? – pergunta o rapaz.  
-Sesshomaru quer fazer com você.  
-Certo.

Sango voltou pra festa, Inuyasha suspirou e levanta-se. Olhou Kikyou e disse suavemente.  
-Pensa um pouco... Não valeria a pena tentar?

Kikyou sorri sutilmente.  
-É, talvez.

-x-x-x-

Miroku permanecia sentado no sofá sozinho quando Sango se aproximou.  
-Oi garoto... Ta me ignorando?  
-Claro que não... – diz sorrindo abraçando a garota.  
-Quase não falou comigo hoje.  
-E você não falou comigo... – disse levantando-se e beijando-a delicadamente. Os dois se separam.  
-Não adianta tentar me enganar com seus beijos.  
-Eu não fiz nada!

Sango sorriu.  
-É, eu sei... Onde foi hoje a tarde? – falou a jovem sentando-se no sofá.  
-Comprar umas coisas que sua mãe pediu, você tava ocupada arrumando a festinha.  
-Certo...

Os dois permanecem abraçados no sofá em silencio.

-x-x-x-

_O vento frio soprava suavemente os cabelos de Kagome, que permanecia enrolada em um cobertor olhando as estrelas em cima do telhado de sua casa. Seus olhos atentos no céu escuro, sem lua, sem estrelas, apenas o breu. -E o que mais que aconteceu? – perguntou Houjo -Nada – disse a jovem seriamente sem desviar os olhos do céu.  
-Nada? – perguntou Houjo perplexo.  
-Isso, nada.  
-Não pode ter acontecido nada... Você e Bakotsou se encontrando é o mesmo que desastre. -Não exagera.  
-Festa da Yumi... Desastre, aquele dia no supermercado... Desastre. Ele e Rumiri, Desastre. Qual é Kagome, quem você quer enganar.  
-Agora mudou!  
-Por que?  
-Porque meus desastres agora são com outra pessoa._

_Houjo suspirou chateado.  
-Você perdeu a graça... agora só Sango vê seus dramas... Desnecessários por sinal._

_Kagome riu, tinha que admitir, aquilo era verdade, ela sempre fazia dramas desnecessário, fora assim com Bakotsou, fora assim com Inuyasha, e provavelmente será assim com os outros.  
-Acho que tenho que mudar meu estilo de vida.  
-Não, assim é mais divertido. Dramas, dramas e dramas, nunca fico entediado com você por perto. Nunca ficava, agora com essa historia com esse tal de Inu... Você virou uma mala, cadê o drama, você anda tão... Madura – disse com uma careta.  
-Eu, madura?  
-Sim, e isso não combina com você... Traga minha Kagome de volta. Sim, aquela que seria a sucessora da Lorelai.  
-Certo, o dramático aqui é você.  
-Eu estou entediado, dá pra ajudar? Você era minha esperança de férias The O.C de ser.  
-Desde quando você assisti tantas series?  
-Desde que não tenho você aqui pra tornar a vida mais dramática. Agora só a Sango pode ver seu showzinho particular.  
-Você quer me ver sofrendo de novo?  
-Não sei... Essa discussão vai acabar um dia?  
-Acho que não._

_Kagome riu alto, somente Houjo para lhe tirar daquela depressão. Kagome ainda gargalhava quando viu um floco branco a sua frente. Olhou espantada para cima e viu a neve caindo lentamente.  
-Eu disse, você é a próxima Lauren._

_Kagome sorriu vendo a neve cair, Houjo abraçou a amiga, cobrindo-a com seu cobertor e os dois ficaram ali, parados, em silencio, apenas olhando a neve cair._

-x-x-x-

-você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Sesshomaru irritado -Fazer o que?  
-Falar com ela, tenho dó Inuyasha, você passa as férias todas reclamando do que poderia ter feito naquele dia e agora nem se mexe, fica conversando com Kikyou quando poderia tentar resolver seus assuntos pendentes com Kagome.  
-Eu agradeceria se você não se metesse na minha vida.  
-Ah, que bela vida, não sabe nem arrumar sua própria bagunça.  
-Olha quem fala. Pelo menos eu não fiz o que você fez!  
-Como assim?  
-Qual é Sesshomaru. Rin foi embora, você nem falou com ela. Viu como ela estava quando foi? Ela estava horrível, mas você não estava aqui não é? Você decidiu viajar sem mais nem menos, passou duas semanas fora e pra que? Pra deixa-la triste e voltar pra casa sem nem falar com você. O jeito que você terminou com ela foi cruel. -Você não tem nada haver com meus assuntos.  
-E você não tem nada haver com os meus.

Inuyasha olhou-o irritado e saiu da cozinha, onde os dois discutiam, assim que passou pela porta esbarrou em Kagome.  
-Oh, desculpa – disse a garota rindo.  
-Não, eu... – não pode continuar, sorriu olhando carinhosamente para a jovem. – Como vai?  
-Vou bem, obrigada. – olhou pros lados e aproximou-se de Inuyasha cochichando, tendo certeza que ninguém iria os ouvir – só não agüento mais isso aqui, quer fugir?

Inuyasha olhou para a jovem confuso. Ela parecia muito diferente e aquela proposta parecia muito estranha vindo dela. Nem parecia a Kagome que conhecia. Pegou sua mão e entrelaçou com a sua.  
-Vamos logo.

Kagome sorriu e os dois saíram dali rapidamente sem serem notados.

-x-x-x-

_Bakotsou terminou de subir as escadas cheias de neva, abraçou a si mesmo tentando espantar o frio e olhou para o local que a muito não via. O templo parecia não ter mudado em nada, como se o tempo parasse naquele lugar. Não demorou muito para ver o que lhe interessava. Não muito longe dali, Kagome permanecia sentada, em baixo de uma árvore. Sorriu a notar que a garota dormia com um livro descansando em seu colo, em passos lentos aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado. Não pode deixar de olha-la, admirá-la. Arrependia-se de tudo que havia feito ela sofrer, tantas besteiras. A trairá e se arrependia. "Como pude ser tão idiota" pensou "Como pude esperar pra perde-la só pra depois descobrir o quanto era importante? Como puder ser tão cretino.  
Os olhos da jovem tremeram e se abriram, Kagome acordou e viu Bakotsou na sua frente. -O que faz aqui?  
-Vim te ver._

_Lentamente aproximou sua mão do rosto da jovem e o acariciou delicadamente. Kagome sentiu seu rosto ficar rubro. O rapaz sorriu sem jeito e parou as caricias.  
-Desculpe._

_Kagome sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, apenas sorriu._

-x-x-x-

Kagome sentou-se na areia da praia olhando o mar. Tremeu, o frio do inverno era bem menos ali, mas mesmo assim estava frio o suficiente para ela tremer, logo sentiu um casaco aquecendo seu corpo, olhou pra cima, Inuyasha permanecia em pé, agora sem seu casaco.  
-Você lembra? - perguntou ela.

O rapaz olhou-a confuso, lembrar do que? Como um estalo logo lhe veio as lembranças.  
-Ah... Sim, foi aqui, não é?  
-Sim – disse num suspiro – nossa primeira conversa de verdade. Ate então você urrava e eu ignorava seus urros.  
-Eu não urrava.  
-Urrava sim. – disse rindo – urrava e bufava. Parecia um touro. -Touros não urram.  
-Um touro misturado com um urso.

Os dois riram. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado da garota.  
-O que é isso? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-Isso o que?  
-Nós. Quando você foi embora tudo ficou tão – parou tentando achar uma palavra - confuso. Eu não sabia o que seriamos, o que daria... Qual seria o nosso futuro. E agora você volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não tivesse havido uma briga, como se...

Kagome tocou seus lábios suavemente e sorriu.  
-Não vamos pensar nisso – murmurou.

Assim, Kagome o beijou, deixando Inuyasha sem reação, apenas transtornado com aquelas ações, embriagado com aquele perfume, paralisado com aquele sentimento em seu peito, e feliz, por senti-la novamente, assim, correspondendo o beijo.

-x-x-x-

Kikyou pegou a gata no colo e a abraçou enquanto subia as escadas. -Ai Kirara, eu queria ser como você... Independente.

A gata miou, Kikyou entrou em seu quarto.  
-Minha vida ta parecendo tão sem sentido sem Kouga. Ai, ai... Acha que devo pedir desculpas? – outro miado – não, ele também ta errado, eu não vou pedir desculpas. Ele falou todas aquelas coisas horríveis para mim, e tudo por que? Por causa da chata da Kagome – outro miado – eu sei, eu sei... Você gosta da Kagome, todos gostam... – um suspiro, Kikyou olhou para a gata – acho que é por que ela não fala com gatos ou não é totalmente dependente de seu único amigo, ou talvez por que ela não arruína sua vida com ações idiotas quando tudo está indo perfeitamente bem.

Kikyou caiu na cama, a gata miou alto assustada.  
-O que eu vou fazer da minha vida, em Kirara?

A gata olhou-a, saiu dos braços da jovem, pulou no chão e caminhou ate o quarto de Sango, onde passava o dia inteiro dormindo em sua cama. -Obrigado pela ajuda – disse Kikyou antes de fecha a porta e voltar para sua cama, onde pretendia ficar lamentando-se de sua vida.

-x-x-x-

_Kagome correu entre as pessoas, Houjo tentava lhe seguir, o que ele não lembrava ser tão difícil. Parou por um instante tentando respira.  
-Kagome, espera.  
-Você é muito lento.  
-O que você andou fazendo lá na sua avô? Corrida ou algo assim?  
-Corre!_

_Respirou novamente e voltou a correr, ela estava bem mais longe e isso não lhe motivava, após um tempo conseguiu alcança-la, mas somente porque ela parara.  
-Oh, oh, oh... Eu sabia que vocês iriam vim atrás disso – disse o Avo de Kagome rindo – pegue minha neta._

_Ele entregou um pequeno amuleto.  
-Obrigado vovô.  
-De nada.  
-Você me fez correr isso tudo só pra pegar um amuleto?  
-E quem disse que essa é a nossa parada final? Isso é apenas uma pausa pra você descansar, agora vem._

_Kagome o pegou pela mão e saiu arrastando-o. Houjo não pode deixar de sorrir, parecia que agora a amiga estava feliz. Ela sempre adorava o festival de fim de ano, e ele ficava feliz por ajuda-la a esquecer os problemas.  
"Essas férias de inverno estão melhor do que eu imaginava" pensou._

-x-x-x-

Sango subiu as escadas com Miroku, pararam na porta. Era como se um abismo estivesse entre os dois, corações totalmente separados. Quando entraram naquela rotina que apenas os separava?  
-Você ainda está com raiva dele? – perguntou Sango.  
-O que? Raiva?  
-Inuyasha. Ainda estão brigados?  
-Sim.  
-Como conseguem dividir um quarto e continuarem brigados.  
-Simples, não nos falamos. Ai não brigamos, de tal forma não nos batemos, concluindo-se que então não nos matamos.  
-O que ele fez, você nunca me disse? O que ele fez de tão grave para você brigarem?  
-É... é coisa nossa Sango -Certo, você sempre diz isso.

Os dois se olharam, sem mal saber o que deviam fazer. O abismo parecia cada vez maior. Miroku a beijou e deu boa noite, indo para seu quarto. Sango quis chorar, mas não o fez. Apenas foi dormir.

-x-x-x-

Kagome e Inuyasha pararam na porta, olharam para dentro onde a festa já parecia ter acabado na pensão. Kagome já estava preste abrir a porta quando Inuyasha lhe impediu.  
-Antes de entrarmos... Acho que não resolvemos nossa situação e.  
-Ai Inuyasha, por que você ainda insiste, não dá pra apenas deixar acontecer.  
-Ai que está Kagome. Eu quero namorar você.  
-E não é o que somos? Namorados?  
-Somos? Por que não é o que parece. Você vai embora e nós não nos falamos as férias todas. Você volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, e você não é assim, sinceramente estou meio confuso aqui.  
-Eu cansei Inuyasha. Cansei de ficar apenas esperando por algo mais ou – suspirou cansada – eu só cansei Inuyasha. Nós erramos da primeira vez, e da segunda vez continuamos fazendo do mesmo jeito. E quer saber, eu não quero fazer tudo igual de novo. Então... Se você quiser, podemos namorar, mas tem que ser diferente. Esquecer o passado, apenas recomeçar. Você aceita?

Inuyasha o olhou e sorriu.  
-Claro.  
-Então, prazer, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Espero que me dar muito bem com você, qual seu nome mesmo?  
-Você me beijou e nem sabe meu nome? Que tipo de garota é? – Kagome riu – Inuyasha, o prazer é meu.

E os dois apertaram as mãos.

Esquecer o passado, apenas recomeçar.

-x-x-x-

_Kagome estava sentado no banco, o dia já acabava e as primeiras estrelas brilhavam tímidas no céu ainda claro, em meio a uma explosão de cores maravilhosas. Bakotsou sentou-se ao seu lado e a garota sorriu.  
-O que faz aqui?  
-Estava te seguindo.  
-Jura?  
-É, estou apaixonado por você, virou uma obsessão. -Você não vai martelar minhas pernas e me obriga a escrever um livro, vai?  
-Não, principalmente por que você escreve muito mal.  
-Não escrevo não!_

_O rapaz sorriu.  
-Só um pouquinho – disse ele rindo.  
-Só um pouquinho. – repetiu Kagome também rindo._

_Os dois se olharam e aquela sensação de que havia um clima, daqueles bem clichês, de filmes, e aqueles bem melosos, se apossava dos dois. Kagome abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder seu rosto corado.  
-Kagome... – murmurou o rapaz – não esconde seu rosto. Ele é belo demais._

_A jovem levantou os olhos e sorriu, Bakotsou tocou seu rosto e aproximou-se, delicadamente os lábios se encontraram e um suave beijo ocorreu. Kagome afastou-se transtornada.  
-Eu não... Eu não posso, eu... Tenho alguém, eu... Nem sei se... – falava ela sem nexo, talvez nem Kagome entendesse o que queria falar, ou soubesse. -Eu gosto de você.  
-Não! – gritou – acabou, nós não existimos mais. -Mentira, você me beijou, você tem sentido isso também, as férias todas.  
-Não! Eu só... Eu só estou confusa, e você está se aproveitando.  
-Não é isso e você sabe._

_Kagome o olhou confusa, o que deveria fazer? Deveria ir embora? Sim, aquela era a melhor opção. Em todos os aspectos ainda era namorado de Inuyasha e aquilo era traição, assim como Kikyou o fez, ela estava seguindo os mesmos passos, cometendo o mesmo erro. Mas se fosse embora, talvez mudasse isso. Seria diferente. Não queria que seu namoro tivesse o mesmo fim que o dos dois.  
Bakotsou a olhou, como se esperasse uma resposta, uma reação, ate um tapa talvez, mas nada como o àquilo que Kagome fez.  
Um beijo. Kagome novamente o beijou._

-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru permanecia deitado na cama. Pensava em Rin, claro. Sempre pensava nela, mesmo depois do que acontecera.

Eu estou noiva

Aquelas palavras lhe pareciam tão irreais. Noiva? Como assim noiva? Aquilo tinha que ser uma brincadeira, de muito mau gosto. Mas não era.  
Era apenas o fim.  
De uma historia.  
De varias mentiras.

"Ela nunca mais vai me usar..." pensou. "Nunca mais"

-x-x-x-

Um táxi estacionou em frente à pensão.  
-Senhorita, chegamos.

Mas ela já sabia. Olhou a pensão por um momento, como seria voltar para aquele lugar? Como seria encara-los novamente. Brincava com o anel em seu dedo, anel que demonstrava sua prisão, sua sina, suas mentiras e suas infelicidades. Estava ali em seu dedo o sinal, as marcas, a dor. Ainda podia ouvir as palavras dolorosas de sua mãe, a passividade que lhe enojava de seu pai e as marcas deixadas por Naraku.  
Rin olhou novamente para a pensão.  
-Mudei de idéia. Por favor, me leve para esse local. – falou entregando um papel em que acabara de escrever.

O carro voltou a andar, afastando-a de seu lar, ou pelo menos o local que um dia fora seu lar, o primeiro que pode chamar assim, mas e agora, ainda podia?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	27. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 – Confissões de uma Alma Perdida**

_Sentiu os braços lhe agarrando com força, as lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, bruscamente sentiu seu corpo bater na cama.  
-Me solta... – murmurou, a voz fraca e triste._

_Não tinha forças para se soltar, não sabia como se salvar. Aquelas mãos asquerosas lhe tocando, a respiração em seu pescoço, aqueles lábios repugnantes lhe beijando. Tudo aquilo lhe dava nojo.  
-Socorro, alguém... Por favor – tentou falar, a voz saiu tão fraca que ela mal pode ouvi-la._

_O rapaz sorriu, aquele sorriso asqueroso, de alguém com alma suja. Tentou se solta, empurrou-o utilizando-se do pouco que ainda tinha de forças. Sentiu um tapa em seu rosto, as lagrimas já lhe encharcava, o rapaz sorriu novamente e aproximou seus lábios de sua orelha, beijou, o que a fez sentir ainda mais nojo de si mesma.  
-Você será minha... Sua nojentinha – sussurrou ele._

_Sentiu o mundo rodar, a bebida fazia cada vez mais efeito em seu corpo. Logo os sons sumiram e as cores desapareceram, mas os toques e a respiração dele ficaram. O nojo permaneceu._

-x-x-x

Rin abriu os olhos já cheios de lagrimas. Sentia o corpo tremer, ms não podia se mexer, estava paralisada. O coração batia forte, sentiu quando as lagrimas escorreram quentes pelo seu rosto. Tentou abafar os soluços com a mão e chorou.

-x-x-x-

Kouga serviu-se de um pouco de café, virou-se quando viu Rin entrar pela cozinha. Parecia abatida, como na noite anterior. Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido?  
Posso ficar aqui?  
Lembrava-se bem da noite passada. Ela chegara de malas na mão e lagrimas nos olhos, pedindo para ficar. Estava desesperada, ele pode ver, mas ela não quis admitir, não quis demonstrar.  
O que teria acontecido? Rin olhou-o e forçou um sorriso, o que deixou ainda mais claro sua tristeza e as lagrimas derramadas durante a madrugada.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-Sim... – murmurou, Kouga não acreditou naquelas palavras.

Rin serviu-se de um pouco de café e sentou-se no balcão.  
-Seus pais não se importam de eu dormir aqui?  
-Eles estão viajando. Acho que eles nem vão perceber... – disse sorrindo.  
-Será que... Será que poderia me deixar ficar aqui ate eles voltarem?  
-Claro, mas... O que houve? Por que não quer voltar pra pensão?

Rin abaixou os olhos tristemente, como poderia explicar sem reviver todas as angustias do passado. As angustias das férias. As angústias de sua vida.  
- Eu só... Não estou pronta para vê-lo novamente. – murmurou.

-x-x-x-

_O táxi estacionou em frente a enorme mansão. Rin olhou para o local, belo e impotente, mas que lhe dava tanto medo e insegurança. Saiu do carro, pagou o táxi e olhou para sua casa.  
Assim que entrou sua mãe veio em sua direção e a abraçou.  
-Querida, quanto tempo, sentia sua falta e... Que roupa é essa?Desde quando você usa essas calças? E essa blusa?  
-Deixe a menina Yanami – disse o senhor que entrava na sala.  
-Papai. – murmurou Rin_

_O senhor apenas sorriu, abraçou a filha e disse que precisava ir ao trabalho. Rin observou o pai ir embora com tristeza e virou-se para sua mãe que reclamava sobre sua aparência.  
-Que colar é esse? – perguntou a senhora de rosto sem expressão.  
-Ah... – Rin tocou o colar que Sesshomaru havia lhe dado meses atrás. – eu comprei.  
-Tire, é horrível.  
-Não é não! – gritou a jovem._

_A Senhora virou-se para filha com reprovação no rosto.  
-Tire, eu já disse._

_Saiu da sala indo para qualquer lugar, Rin suspirou cansada olhando para a casa que parecia não ter mudado. Continuava vazia e sem calor.  
-Bem vindo ao lar. – murmurou_

-x-x-x-

Kouga e Rin permaneciam sentado em frente à TV, tentando em vão concentrar-se em algum programa. Rin suspirou chateada, e fechou os olhos, fazia dias que não dormia direito. Os pesadelos a atormentavam. Sentiu alguém mexer em seus pés, abriu com muito esforço os olhos.  
-Kikyou sempre dizia que uma boa massagem faz milagres, eu não sou especialista, mas acho que você está precisando de no mínimo uma mágica.  
-Você é minha Tess. – disse sorrindo, não que estivesse feliz, não estava.  
-Tess? Não podia ter escolhido um homem?  
-Não, a Tess sempre foi minha preferida.

Kouga riu. Rin deixou-se massagear e quando viu os sonhos já lhe vinham em mente. Ou melhor, os pesadelos.  
Os toques, a respiração, os lábios. As palavras cruéis, o tapa, as lagrimas. Sua vida, virando, rodando. O nojo. Tudo novamente, tudo como na noite passadas e todas as anteriores ao acontecimento.  
Rin acordou nervosa, as lembranças haviam lhe voltado. Odiava aquilo. Sentiu que alguém lhe abraçava.  
-Kouga... - murmurou -Está tudo bem agora.

Kouga começou a acariciar os cabelos da jovem, Rin fechou os olhos, mas não por muito tempo, o medo dos sonhos lhe mantinha acordada. As lagrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos e os soluços escaparam por sua boca. Kouga lhe abraçava, lhe acalmava.  
O que aconteceu com você, Rin? Perguntava-se o rapaz.

-x-x-x-

_Rin permanecia sentada em frente à piscina. O dia era frio, mas ela mantinha-se no seu lugar preferido em toda a casa, a água lhe trazia calma. Sentiu quando dois braços lhe abraçaram por trás e lábios beijaram seu pescoço de uma forma que Rin sentiu-se enojada e suja.  
-Oi meu amor... – disse o rapaz sorrindo.  
-Me larga! – gritou a garota.  
-O que foi? Não vai dar um beijinho em seu noivo?  
-Me solta Naraku!  
-Eu disse que quero um beijo.  
-Não! Agora me solta._

_O empurrou com força e se soltou, o rapaz a olhou com raiva.  
-Eu fiquei ate agora esperando por esse momento, quando voltaria nas férias de inverno, e é assim que você me recebe? Por que não consegue ser amável comigo?Eu sou seu noivo, esqueceu?  
-Por que eu não quero, não acredito que fui obrigada vim para esse inferno._

_Naraku a olhou espantada, a Rin que conhecia nunca gritava, nunca reclamava e nunca lhe tratava assim. -Quem pensa que é pra gritar comigo?  
-Digo o mesmo pra você - falou levantando-se – eu vou pro meu quarto.  
-Não enquanto não parar com essa desobediência, sou seu noivo e você deve me respeitar.  
-Eu não devo nada a você._

_Um tapa. Rin virou o rosto que queimava, sentiu as lagrimas brotarem em seu rosto, Naraku sorriu.  
-Acho que vou ver minha sogrinha, você vem querida?_

_Rin o olhava com raiva, com ódio. Após meses recebendo amor e carinho e seus amigos e de seu amado, aquilo lhe trazia de volta. De volta ao seu mundo. A pensão e tudo o que ela representava não fazia parte de sua vida. O seu lugar era entra aquela dor, em meio à submissão. Ali fora criada.  
Mas alguma coisa havia mudado dentro dela. Talvez ela ainda não soubesse, mais já sentia._

-x-x-x-

Kouga entrou na sala e pode ver Rin sentada no sofá. Ela olhava para o céu claro, apesar do dia frio. A janela estava aberta, deixando o vento gélido entrar e esfregar-se no rosto da jovem. Os olhos tristes tentavam esquecer a vida.  
Parece um anjo que foi tirado do paraíso... E caiu neste mundo cruel e violento.

Caminhou ate um pequeno bar que tinha no canto da sala, era do seu pai. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma garrafa de vinho. Foi ate Rin e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-Dizem que é bom para o frio – disse sorrindo entendendo a garrafa a garota. – Você bebe?

Rin olhou-o por um instante. Normalmente não costumava beber, mas já fazia uns tempos que havia voltado a este péssimo habito. Suspirou e sorriu.

As horas passaram e eles mal notaram. Estavam sozinhos naquela enorme casa, a empregada de Kouga já havia ido embora, eram apenas os dois a garrafa de vinho. Eles provavelmente não deviam estar fazendo aquilo. Não era apenas ilegal, mas inútil. As dores iriam continuar, as dores iria persistir, mas mesmo assim, eles tentavam fugir.  
Rin deitou no colo do rapaz. As lagrimas já havia escorrido pelos seus olhos. O rapaz inclinou-se, beijou-lhe suavemente a testa.  
-Por que não me conta o que aconteceu?

Rin olhou-o por um momento, revirou os olhos e suspirou.

-x-x-x-

_Rin passou entre as pessoas com dificuldade, a musica alta lhe incomodava, a fila no banheiro já lhe fazia desistir de usa-lo, provavelmente estaria extremamente nojento ali dentro. Começou a subir as escadas tentando fugir daquela enorme festa. Olhou pelo local e viu seu noivo aos beijos com uma garota qualquer.  
"Pobre coitada" pensou._

_Caminhou pelo corredor do segundo andar, a musica parecia ainda alta de mais para o seu gosto. Parou num quarto, um quarto que conhecia bem. Bateu na porta, nenhum sinal de vida vinha de dentro do local, entrou. Era um quarto digamos que bem desorganizado, varias roupas espalhadas pelo local.  
"Ele não muda mesmo" pensou sorrindo. Algo raro nos últimos dias. "Me pergunto por que Naraku decidiu vim pra está festa, certamente que irrita-lo.  
A porta abriu-se e Rin pode ver o dono do quarto. O rapaz sorriu.  
-Rin!_

_Abraçou-a e a rodopiou alegre. Rin pode, pela primeira vez em dias, não talvez semanas, sorrir de verdade, de alegria.  
-Como senti sua falta. – disse o garoto – vi o idiota do seu novo por ai, ma nunca imaginei... Que legal, quando voltou?  
-Umas duas semanas.  
-Tudo isso? Por que não venho me visitar antes?  
-Parece que não conhece minha mãe. – disse sorrindo -É verdade._

_Os dois sentaram-se na cama.  
-E... E como vão as coisas._

_Rin suspirou -Ai Masuki... Os últimos meses foram horríveis. Eu te contei que estava namorando um rapaz mais velho, não é?  
-Sim, uma vez quando me ligou. O que foi? Ele fez algo contra você?  
-Não – responde Rin rapidamente – Eu que... Eu que o fiz sofrer.  
-Deixe-me adivinhar. Você decidiu esconder sobre Naraku e ele acabou descobrindo?  
-Eu contei pra ele... Mas acho que demorei muito. Eu... – as lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos – Eu não queria perde-lo. Eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer Masuki e acho que estraguei tudo._

_Masuki abraçou a amiga e tentou conforta-la. Beijou-lhe a testa suavemente e aos poucos Rin acalmou-se. A porta abriu-se violentamente, Naraku olhou para os dois amigos abraçados e fez uma careta de desgosto.  
-Rin vamos, sua mãe já está ligando._

_Rin afastou-se de Masuki e levantou-se. Masuki olhou pra Naraku com raiva, por que Rin ainda o agüentava. Sabia que tinha haver com a tradição de sua família, uma família rica e de prestigio, o que só provocava infelicidade aos sucessores. Ele não concordava com aquelas idéias, não admitia todas aquelas regras ou aceitava as tradições. Isso só o fazia ser mal visto naquela família, o que fez com que a mãe de sua amiga sempre encontrasse um jeito de lhe manter afastado. Não que resolvesse muito. Mas o pior de tudo era aquele Naraku. Será que os pais de Rin não percebiam o quanto ele fazia mal para ela? Não notavam o quanto era mau caráter? Não conseguiam ver como ela apenas fazia Rin infeliz?  
Naraku pegou Rin pelo braço e pode sentir que ele apertava mais forte que o normal. O rapaz caminhou ate sair da casa, Masuki tentou segui-los, mas Rin pediu que não o fizesse. Não queria complica-lo.  
Naraku a empurrou em direção ao carro, entrou neste, Rin fez o mesmo. -O que estava fazendo com ele? – gritou irritado.  
-Conversando!  
-Aquilo não parecia uma conversa.  
-Eu estava apenas conversando, comecei a chorar e ele tentou me fazer parar.  
-Por que estaria chorando?  
-Como se não soubesse Naraku. Me diga, acha mesmo que sou feliz. Já viu como me trata?  
-Eu lhe trato muito bem, e você tem tudo para ser feliz. É mimada, quer tudo, por isso que fica triste sem motivo algum.  
-Você não entende na mesmo. Me tira logo daqui, quanto antes essa noite acabar melhor._

_Naraku olhou-a com raiva. Ela andava insuportável, o tempo longe de todas as regas a transformara em uma rebelde. Não aceitava mais as regras, não aceitava mais as tradições. Não queria mais casar, provavelmente nunca quisera, mas só agora parecia ser contra e tentar impedi-lo. Não gostava daquela oposição.  
O carro começou a andar pela rua deserta em plena uma da matina._

-x-x-x-

Rin pegou sua bolsa e entrou no carro com Kouga. Ficou olhando a cidade em movimento, certo, ela que estava em movimento, mas não era exatamente essa impressão que tinha, de alguma forma parecia que a cidade corria, Rin gostava de pensar o porque daquela correria. Estaria fugindo que nem ela?  
O carro parou, o que fez Rin lembrar que ela que estava em movimento. Saiu do carro e olhou para a casa, que poderia ser chamada me arrumada se não fosse por todo o lixo no chão ou poderia se dizer bem normal tirando as varias pessoas dançando numa musica extremamente alta. Aquilo lhe fez lembrar a festa de havia ido com Naraku. Seu rosto se contraiu em uma careta ao lembrar do noivo.  
Ela e Kouga entraram na casa onde a festa rolava.  
Rin pode dizer que ficou surda logo que entrou no local. Nunca conseguia se acostumar com o volume da musica nas festas. Acompanhou Kouga e seus amigos e logo conseguiu se divertir. Não era difícil, os amigos de Kouga eram bem receptivos e alegres. Logo dançava com um deles.

-x-x-x-

Kagome entrou no local, estava acompanhada com Inuyasha e Sesshomaru. Sango havia lhe falado da festa e tinha ido à frente. Assim que entrou chamou Inuyasha para dançar, após muito insistir conseguiu convencer o namorado. Sesshomaru sentou-se num sofá, não estava animada para festas, na verdade, não andava muito animado com nada.  
Kikyou sentou-se ao lado dele.  
-O que foi bonitão, está triste?

Ele olhou-a chateado, tentando ignora-la.  
-Ainda está com raiva de mim? Minha nossa, ate Miroku já anda falando comigo.  
-Bom, eu não sou Miroku, sou?  
-Nossa... Você realmente está de mau humor. -Estou, agora me dê licença.

O rapaz levantou-se e saiu do local, Kikyou olhou-o chateada.

-x-x-x-

Rin estava no jardim da casa, não que aquele local tivesse um cheiro melhor ou fosse menos sujo que o restante, mas era realmente mais agradável. Suspirou encostada numa parede quando ouviu um barulho ao seu lado. Um rapaz, provavelmente tinha a sua idade. Ele olhou-a e sorriu.  
-Tudo bem? Está com vontade de vomitar?  
-Ah? Não, porque?  
-Está pálida, aqui fora, parece que vai vomitar?  
-Precisa ficar falando nisso o tempo todo?

O rapaz sorriu.  
-Desculpa.  
-Tudo bem.

Um silencio permaneceu entre os dois, logo o garoto começou a cantar uma musica qualquer, em uma língua que Rin tinha certeza não ser a sua e sabia que não conhecia.  
-Ta tudo bem mesmo?  
-Sim, está... Você não consegue ficar calado?  
- Você não consegue ter uma conversa agradável?

Rin olhou-o irritada, ele apenas sorriu marotamente.  
-Você é realmente bonitinha...

Tal elogio fez Rin ficar vermelha, o rapaz virou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios, fazendo Rin assustasse e empurra-lo. -Você é maluco ou algo assim?  
-Eu acho que sou algo assim – disse ele rindo.  
-Quem te deu esse direito?  
-Achei que tivesse precisando de um beijinho pra se alegrar.

Rin deu-lhe um tapa. O rapaz olhou-a assustado, não que ele não soubesse que o que havia feito era errado, ele sabia. Não que ele nunca tivesse levado um tapa, pois já tinha, mas de alguma forma, aquilo ainda foi uma surpresa. -Me desculpe, eu não quis chateá-la. Eu realmente gostei de você e não sabia como demonstrar, você não estava muito receptiva a gentilezas, então... Acho que fui radical demais.

Rin apenas olhou-o com raiva e entrou na casa, o rapaz sorriu vendo-a partir.

-x-x-x-

_Naquela noite uma festa acontecia. Era uma festa bem chata, na verdade, era uma daquelas festas de gala, dada por famílias ricas, o que era o caso, e onde apenas as pessoas com mais de trinta anos conseguiam se divertir. As com menos ou fingem se divertir, ou ficam chateados o resto da noite. Naraku fingia se divertir, Rin preferia ficar chateada toda a noite. Talvez por esse motivo ela tenha roubado uma cerveja da cozinha e ido beber em seu quarto. Ultimamente andava bebendo muito. Talvez para fugir de tudo aquilo, não que fosse a melhor opção, e certamente não era.  
Foi naquela noite que os pesadelos começaram. Rin já havia bebido bastante, e talvez por esse motivo estivesse sonolenta. O álcool já fazia efeito, não totalmente, mas já fazia. Rin deveria ter trancado a porta, para que ninguém entrasse, ela esqueceu.  
Foi desta forma que Naraku pode entrar._

-x-x-x-

Rin saiu correndo pela casa, novamente sentia-se como tivessem se aproveitado dela, aquilo já estava ficando comum, comum demais. As lembranças da festa de ano novo lhe traziam lagrimas.  
-Kouga, vamos embora. – pediu ao rapaz ao encontra-lo.  
-Claro. – disse ao ver o estado da moça.

Kikyou estava ali perto e viu quando os dois se preparavam para sair. Desde que chegara junto com Sango e Miroku, havia visto os dois, e ainda tentava entender o por que de Rin estar ali. Quando havia chegado? Desde quando era tão amiga de Kouga? Para onde iam?  
Levantou-se e tentou segui-los, logo viu quando Rin esbarrou em Sesshomaru.  
-Essa não... – murmurou.

Sesshomaru olhou para a jovem espantado. O que ela fazia ali? Desde quando chegara? Kagome que está junto com o rapaz espantou-se também.  
-Rin? O que faz aqui?

Rin olhou-o assustada para os dois, sabia que aquilo não era uma boa idéia.  
-Vamos Rin... – murmurou Kouga a garota.

Sesshomaru olhou-o com raiva. O que ele fazia com ela? Rin parecia extremamente perdida e abalada, Sesshomaru era a ultima pessoa que ela queria ver. Por que justamente naquela hora? Por que justamente naquele local?  
-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sesshomaru, estava serio – Quando voltou? O que faz com ele?  
-Não é da sua conta – gritou.

As lagrimas já rolavam pelo seu rosto. Sesshomaru olhou-a magoado, olhou para Kouga.  
-Espero que saiba com que está se metendo, ela costuma usar as pessoas.

O som do tapa foi abafado pela musica, Sesshomaru só sentiu seu rosto queimar. Olhou para a garota espantado. Rin começou a bater no rapaz que tentou segura-la -O que pensa que está falando? Por acaso sabe o que passei? Sabe o que me aconteceu?

As lagrimas não paravam de cair, Inuyasha viu a cena e aproximou-se assustado, não entendendo a situação, tentou segurar a garota, mas foi impedido por Kouga.  
-Deixe ela desabafar – murmurou o rapaz.

Sesshomaru abraçou-a, tentando fazer ela parar de se debater, Rin agora chorava desesperadamente.  
-Você não sabe de nada... – murmurou.

Foi neste momento que Rin desmaiou.

-x-x-x-

_Naraku sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou-lhe os lábios. Rin acordou do começo de seu sono. Empurrou-o, brigou, mas suas forças eram fracas. Levantou-se tentando expulsa-lo de seu quarto, não deu certo. Podia ouvir os fogos explodirem, o ano novo já se iniciara.  
Sentiu os braços lhe agarrando com força, as lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, bruscamente sentiu seu corpo bater na cama.  
-Me solta... – murmurou, a voz fraca e triste._

_Não tinha forças para se soltar, não sabia como se salvar. Aquelas mãos asquerosas lhe tocando, a respiração em seu pescoço, aqueles lábios repugnantes lhe beijando. Tudo aquilo lhe dava nojo.  
-Socorro, alguém... Por favor – tentou falar, a voz saiu tão fraca que ela mal pode ouvi-la._

_O rapaz sorriu, aquele sorriso asqueroso, de alguém com alma suja. Tentou se solta, empurrou-o utilizando-se do pouco que ainda tinha de forças. Sentiu um tapa em seu rosto, as lagrimas já lhe encharcava, o rapaz sorriu novamente e aproximou seus lábios de sua orelha, beijou, o que a fez sentir ainda mais nojo de si mesma.  
-Você será minha... Sua nojentinha – sussurrou ele._

_Sentiu o mundo rodar, a bebida fazia cada vez mais efeito em seu corpo. Logo os sons sumiram e as cores desapareceram, mas os toques e a respiração dele ficaram. O nojo permaneceu.  
Ele tentou tirar-lhe o vestido, talvez por isso Rin tenha se salvado. Não era algo fácil de se tirar. Rin acordou e com as ultimas forças que lhe restara empurrou-o. Naraku caiu no chão irritado. Levantou-se e começou a bater na jovem.  
-Quem pensa que é? – gritava enquanto puxava-lhe os cabelos com força._

_Rin sentiu seu corpo bater no chão e doer ainda mais. Tremia com medo.  
-Tem que me obedecer sua idiota – gritava Naraku, sua voz era abafada pelos vivas e pelos fogos._

_Rin viu suas lagrimas encharcarem o chão de seu quarto.  
-Não pode fazer isso... – murmurou com a voz fraca.  
-Não posso fazer o que? Sou seu noivo, você me pertence.  
-Eu tenho... – tentou respirar, era difícil – a tradição.  
-O que tem a tradição?  
-Eu tenho que casar virgem. Você sabe disso. Não importa se é meu noivo, não me terá essa noite._

_Naraku olhou-a com raiva, ela estava certo e ele odiava admitir. Aquilo podia lhe custar o prestigio dos pais da garota e provavelmente alguns milhões no contrato que fazia com a impressa do pai de Rin. Irritado jogou-a no chão e saiu do quarto. Rin ficou no quarto escuro, chorando desesperada. Sentia-se sujo, aqueles lábios, aquelas mão, tudo tão nojento, tudo tão sujo.  
Ela estava imunda._

-x-x-x-

Rin acordou e sentiu a luz lhe cegar. Virou-se e pode ver Sesshomaru, ele parecia chorar. Tentou erguer o braço, mas percebeu que este estava muito pesado. Suspirou e ate isso lhe casou dor e pareceu-lhe muito difícil. Sesshomaru notou que ela acordara.  
Apertou um botão na parede e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.  
-Rin? Rin? - a garota o olhou.  
-O que... – falou cansada, aquilo era muito difícil e lhe causava dor – o que aconteceu?  
-Você desmaiou. Parece que sua pressão baixou, os médicos disserem que tinha haver com a depressão que estava sofrendo.  
-Depressão?  
-Sim, foi o que eles disseram. Rin, o que aconteceu?

A garota fechou os olhos. Não podia contar, principalmente para ele. Não podia mostrar o quanto era suja e fraca. Era humilhante demais, ele não podia lhe ver assim, não podia ver o quanto era suja.  
-Sai daqui... – murmurou -O que?  
-Eu não quero ouvir sua voz... Eu não quero você ao meu lado... Isso só me faz... – as lagrimas já rolavam pelo seu rosto – Você só me faz sentir pior.  
-Como... Como assim?  
-Você não entende? Não é nada meu, nunca foi. Não preciso de você aqui – tossiu ainda cansada – Ver você só me faz sentir mau, sempre fez.  
-Você.  
-Sai daqui! – gritou

Olhou-a magoado, levantou-se e saiu. Pelo que parecia ela não precisava mais dele, pelo que parecia não o queria mais. Tudo que passaram havia sido uma aventura para ela, apenas isso. Não conseguia ver outro motivo para ela trata-lo assim. Passou pelos amigos sem falar nada, Kouga olhou-o com atenção enquanto partia, deveria segui-lo? Falar com ele?  
Entrou no quarto para ver Rin.

-x-x-x-

**Ola todo mundo...bom, primeiramente queria pedir desculpas pela demora, é que infelismente eu fiquei sem PC, e naum tinha como escrever...ai jah viu ne, agora ele voltou e eu rapidamente jah escrevi dois capitulos e estou postando pra vc...**

**A partir de agora a historia vai ficar mais densa, como podem notar... os personagens vaum ter que enfrentar coisas serias, naum apenas paixões... agora os relacionamentos estaum serios e eles vaum ter q lidar com isso, naum existe conto de fadas e é preciso batalhar pra ser feliz, e é o que eles vaum ter q começar a aprender... Claro, que as vezes algumas birras e imaturidade vai ser presente, mas afinal, eles ainda naum saum adultos...**

**Estou me empanhando nessa finc pra termina-la em 4 meses, pois ano q vem tem vestibular e preciso estudar... mas naum pense q tah perto, ainda muita coisa vai acontecer... menos de 15 capitulos naum vai ter... ou seja, muita coisa pra ler ainda...  
espero q gostem...  
agora tenho q ir...**

**kiesses**

**Dm Tayashi - Tah aki a continuação...certo, ela demorou, e muito, mas agora vou agilizaer, meu PC tava quebrado com a historia todo dentro, entaum soh agora pude pegar nela... e em uma semana jah escrevi dois capitulos, entaum espero agilizar bastente pra compensar o tempo perdido... gostou mesmo do ultimo cap? ficou com lagrimas nos olhos? Pois se prepare, tah ficando cada vez mais pesado...**

**nehurotika - Sim, sim, senti... mas essa biblia q tu me mandou compensou muito bem a falta... Bom, tu sabe por que eu demorei, num é, te expliquei pelo msn... mas agora com o pc d volta a historia vai voltar tb...jah escrevi dois capitulos essas semana e espero escrever mais dois neste q vem... vou dar atenção total a historia agora... Ahhhh, que bom q vc entendeu, naum, a minha finca naum é um conto de fadas, apesar de eu ter uma queda pra finais felizes e historias conturbadas, assiti muita novela quando criança...dah pra perceber, tenho q mudar isso... mas continuando... sim, o relacionamento da Rin e do Sesshy vai mudar muito. Ela não se acha digna dele e ele se sente usada por ele.  
E quanto a todos os misterios da Kikyou, bom, digamos que ela ainda vai emfrentar muita coisa, e sozinha... mais a frente vou explicar pq ela e o Kouga brigaram... entre outras coisas.**

**Bom, eu toh com muita pressa, entaum naum vou poder comentar tudo... mas jah vou adiantando... muita coisa tah mudando... vc jah dave ter percebido por esses dois capitulos q toh postando... As coisas vão ficar mais densas, eles vaum ter que enfrentar mais coisas... Personagens que merecem atenção nessa parte da historia é a Rin e a Kikyou... as duas vão estar em constante modificações... e quanto ao Miroku e a Sango... eles vaum ter que enfrentar a parte mais dificil, o que acontece depois do final feliz... um relacionamento é facil de começar mas dificil de manter... será que eles vaum conseguir manter? E quanto a Kagome e o Inu...eles estaum crescendo... a Kagome mais rapido que o Inu, então jah deu pra perceber que nessa parte eles vaum ter que aprender a ficar em harmonia... o que é bem dificil...**

**vou parar por aki, gostou do que eu adiantei?**

**kissses**

**SraKouga - Oi menina Sim, o q vc me falou sobre minha finc me emocionou, fico lisongeada em saber que ela ajudou sua vida... e é assim mesmo, vc naum choraria tanto por que vc mudou, mas naquela epoca ela era perfeita pra vc, como vc mesmo disse... e espero q ela continuem te agradando e te ajudando a mudar, por que esse é o meu sonho, poder mudar as pessoas, mesmo q um pouquinho, com as minhas historias, minhas pelavras... espero q de alguma forma eu ainda possa t ajudar... e quanto o cap, sim, ele foi mesmo confuso... mas ainda vou falar dele um pouco... ele foi o fim de uma etapa bem confusa, todos agora entraram nas ferias de inverno e apartir desses capitulos é a volta dessas ferias, em que muita coisa aconteceu e muita gente mudou.**

**espero q goste!**

**(ei, parece q o Kouga naum ta se engraçando soh com a Kikyou... cuidado com a Rin.;...brincadeira, brincadeir...)**

**Hyuri Higurashi Black- Obrigada pelos elogios... e quanto a sua pergunta... o que ele vai fazer? Bom, ele tah bem magoado, entaum deu pra ver que muita coisa ainda vai rolar... Quanto a Rin, é ela tah noiva, tadinha, deu pra ver q o noivo dela naum é boa pessoa, afinal, é o Naraku... e Quanto a K-chan...ela vai mudar, mas é pra melhor, ela tah amadurecendo...**

**Lari-chan - sim, lembrop sim Ei, calma...num foi o final...foi o final da primeira parte, ainda temos a segunda... é q eu gosto de dividir a historia assim, na primeira parte foram os primeiros sei meses, antes das ferias de inverso, agora vamos depois das ferias de inverno... Agora muita coisa vai mudar... mas calma, o miroku naum vai trair a Sango com a Kikyou... eu acho... huahuahuahua Espero q goste... e quero vê vc de novo aki,...desculpa pela demora da atualização...**

**Jaque-chan - sim, sim, triste...foi a intenção,despedidas saum sempre tristes, naum é? O inu naum perdeu... ele... deixou ela ir... brincadeira... eu num sei bem, eu mesmo naum entendo a reação desses personagens, eles tem vida propria...e sim, a Rin tah noiva, loco naum? bem, ela vai ter muitos problemas, esta numa depressão brava... e digamos q o Sesshomaru esteja magoado demais para tentar ajuda-la, jah viu né? Mas as coisas vaum se acertar, espero... logo, logo (agora é logo mesmo) vcs vaum saber que rumo eles vaum tomar.**

**Bellynha - Ai, brigada! adorei os elogios... eu toh me empenhando muito nessa finc e fico feliz de saber q te agrada...e naum, eu naum faço pisicologia...parece? eu acabei de passar pro 3 grau, ou seja, espero acabar essa finc logo, pois terei q começar a estudar pro vest, e naum terei tempo...enteum espero nos proximos 4 meses terminar isso aki...queria q durasse mais...e como vc adivinhou q eu quero ser escritora?  
hihihihih  
Obrigada pela propaganda e espero q goste da finc...**

**kissses**


	28. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 – O Lugar que eu Pertenço.**

Sango e Kagome entraram carregando as malas de Rin, Kikyou olhou-as por debaixo da revista que lia, as duas garotas deixaram as malas na entrada e cansadas sentaram no sofá. Kagome olhou Kikyou por um momento, mas logo desviou sua atenção a uma revista qualquer.  
-Você acha que ela vai demorar? – perguntou Kagome apreensiva.  
-Ela deve chegar a qualquer momento, faz tempo que mamãe e Miroku foram busca-la – disse Sango.  
-É... Claro.

Kikyou as olhou por um momento, estavam claramente preocupadas com a situação da amiga.  
-Ela vai ficar bem, não é? – perguntou Kagome a Sango – Sabe... O Doutor disse que ela tava com depressão e por isso não andava se alimentando bem. Por que você acha que ela.  
-É obvio Kagome – respondeu desta vez Kikyou – Ela terminou com Sesshomaru, e não me espantaria nada ter tido problemas em casa. Ela nunca pareceu apegada a família, de nós era a que as cartas eram menos freqüentes.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça pensativa, Kikyou tinha razão, no começo vinham bastante cartas, algumas de Sesshomaru antes do rapaz se mudar, contou Rin uma vez, mas as cartas diminuíram consideravelmente. Algumas vezes recebia de uns amigos, mas ela nunca mostrava muito entusiasmo, a de seus pais eram as menos freqüentes e as ligações de Rin eram sempre as mais rápidas.  
-Mas agora ela vai ficar bem, não é? – perguntou preocupada, queria poder ajudar a amiga – nós podemos, nós podemos.  
-Podemos tentar ajuda-la – murmurou Kikyou, como se consolasse Kagome – se quando estava com depressão tivesse tanta gente preocupada comigo, teria sido bem mais fácil – disse sorrindo, Kagome teve a impressão que aquela ultima parte fora um consolo para a própria Kikyou, um consolo de que Rin ficaria bem.

Kikyou levantou-se rapidamente e sorriu desconfortável. Olhou as duas garotas e saiu do local subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Aquela conversa não lhe trouxera lembranças muito boas. Antes de entrar pode ver Sesshomaru, a porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta e podia ver claramente o rapaz sentado no parapeito da janela. Olhava para a entrada da pensão, seus olhos mergulhavam em pensamentos e a tristeza era extremamente clara. Kikyou suspirou, aproximou-se do quarto do rapaz e bateu na porta.  
-Posso entrar? – perguntou quando o rapaz virou-se para vê-la.  
-Eu preferiria que não – disse o rapaz num sorriso chateado.  
-Bom, eu vou entrar assim mesmo. – disse ela entrando fechando a porta atrás de si – você está bem?  
-Vai adiantar eu disser alguma coisa ou você já tem a resposta que quer receber?  
-Creio que não.  
-O que está fazendo aqui Kikyou?

Kikyou sentou-se na cama do rapaz ignorando o tom de voz dele, que mostrava claramente o quanto ela não era bem vinda no quarto. Olhou-o preocupada.  
-Você anda trancado neste quarto desde que vimos Rin semana passada. Eu não sei bem o que vocês conversaram no hospital, mas sei que desde então você ficou mais triste que o normal.  
-É mesmo? Quanta consideração, nossa, você realmente está preocupada comigo? - falou cinicamente – eu não ligo. Na verdade eu ficaria muito feliz se você me deixasse em paz.  
-Sempre assim, não é Sesshomaru? Você sofre uma desilusão e faz questão de magoar o Maximo possível as pessoas, sente prazer nisso? Vai fazer o mesmo com Rin?  
-Não sei, mas pelo menos eu não durmo com o irmão do meu namorado, não é?

Kikyou olhou-o evidentemente magoada com as palavras do rapaz, sentiu uma onda de raiva invadir-lhe o corpo e para o espanto de Sesshomaru sorriu.  
-Como sempre magoando as pessoas que não sabe lidar. Isso prova o que? Ainda está apaixonado por mim querido? – murmurou no mesmo tom que Sesshomaru anteriormente – Somos muito parecidos Sesshomaru, provavelmente foi por isso que não deu muito certo entre nós, não é? Mas, eu continuo sendo a melhor querido, quando tratasse de magoar as outras pessoas, eu ainda sou melhor... Você é uma prova viva disso, não é?  
-Mostrando sua verdadeira cara Kikyou? Cansou de fingir?

Kikyou riu, quase gargalhou.  
-Você não entende não é? Você não foi o único que mudou. Sesshomaru, antes de conhecer Rin você era totalmente diferente. Nem sequer mostrava interesse por Inuyasha, chegou a ficar comigo para magoa-lo, lembra?  
-Isso não é.  
-... Verdade? É sim, nós éramos iguais Sesshomaru. Mas você conheceu Rin e mudou. Eu sinceramente pensei que fosse mais um de seus passatempos, no começo, sabe, logo que cheguei na pensão, mas não era. Ela conseguiu o que eu não, ela fez você se apaixonar, não, melhor... Ela fez você amar. E mesmo que você não acredite meu querido... Kouga fez o mesmo comigo. Acho que essa pensão, essa cidade, deve ter alguma coisa, por que concertar nós dois... Isso não é pra qualquer um.

Sesshomaru sorriu, um sorriso nunca visto antes por ninguém, a não ser aquela jovem a sua frente.  
-Bom, acho que não mágico o bastante, pois aparentemente você voltou a ser a mesma de antes.  
-Eu? Não querido... Você está tentando voltar a ser o mesmo, creio que está como medo de como será conviver com ela de novo. Provavelmente vai querer magoa-la, não é? Magoa-la como ela te magoou? – Kikyou levantou-se, caminhou ate o rapaz, curvou-se e aproximou-se do ouvido do rapaz, sussurrou então – Como eu te magoei? Mas será que você consegue? Não é mais o mesmo... Acredite, eu já tentei voltar a ser como antes, era mais fácil... Magoar antes de ser magoado. Mas não consegui, e do mesmo jeito você não vai. Já provamos o amor, e agora... Estamos viciados.

Kikyou saiu do quarto sorrindo. Sesshomaru suspirou fundo, estava irritado, não por ela ter falado naquele tom, não por aquela conversa ter lhe trazido a sua mente suas maiores vergonhas, mas sim, por que ela estava certa. Em tudo que dissera. Eles eram iguais. Eles magoavam para não serem magoados, eles se conheciam bem, melhor que qualquer um, afinal, fora ele que a transformara, que a tornara aquela pessoa que, igual a ele, magoava as pessoas para se proteger. E ela tornara-se muito boa naquilo, melhor do que ele poderia imaginar... Ele, assim como ela acabara de dizer, era uma prova viva.  
Levantou-se, e mais uma vez ela tinha razão, ele realmente andava pensando naquilo, pensando a voltar a ser como antes. Era mais fácil. Ele não se machucava, nunca. Mas desde que conhecera Rin, parecia que não apenas a amar ele aprendera, mas também a sentir dor. A se machucar, a se magoar, e ele não gostava daquilo.  
Em sua mente, o rosto de Rin veio-lhe, deitada naquela cama de hospital, parecendo dormir. Depressão? Rin? Parecia algo tão irreal, quando a conhecera era alegria pura. Seus sorrisos, seu olhos. Nenhuma marca de tristeza.

_Seria eu o culpado? Desde que ela me conhecera os sorrisos diminuíram, os brilhos nos olhos se apagaram. Seria eu o culpado por tudo? pensava_

Deitou-se na cama. Andava tão confuso, e aquela dor em seu peito, que o apertava, que o fazia sentir sem ar, como se alguém espremesse seu coração com tanta força que ele não pudesse mais bater. Ouviu um barulho, algo batia no telhado, algo pequeno, fino, mas em grande quantidade. Olhou para a janela e pode ver uma fina chuva cair, estaria o céu chorando com ele?  
Por mais que quisesse fazer essa dor sair, por mais que quisesse se proteger para nunca mais senti-la, sabia que o único jeito que conhecia iria fazer Rin sofrer. Mas isso ele não podia, por mais que não quisesse admitir, Kikyou tinha razão. Ele provara do amor e agora não poderia causar dor a aqueles que amava. Se a machucasse, isso iria lhe queimar por dentro, ele nunca iria poder se olhar ao espelho novamente sem sentir um profundo nojo de si mesmo.  
Só de pensar nessa opção, de faze-la sofre, Sesshomaru já se sentia o pior dos homens.

_Mas se eu for à causa dessa depressão, é obvio que já o fiz. Já a fiz sofrer... Naquele dia. No dia em que ela lhe confidenciara seu maior segredo._

Estava tão confuso, não sabia o que sentir, como sentir, como agir, o que falar. Tudo que queria era que aquilo acabasse. Sua dor e a dor dela. Ouviu um barulho vindo de fora, levantou-se e caminhou ate a janela, pode ver o carro de Miroku estacionar. A mãe de Sango saiu e abriu um guarda-chuva, caminhou ate um das portas de trás e Rin saiu do carro protegendo-se no guarda-chuva. Sua pele parecia ainda mais branca que na semana anterior, mas era claro que já estava bem melhor. Tinha fundas olheiras indicando que há semanas não dormia bem, e aparentemente o hospital não mudara muita coisa. Estava menos magra que na semana seguinte, indicando que andava comendo regulamente, pois da ultima vez que a vira lhe perecia que a garota não comia direito fazia um bom tempo. Perecia bem mais forte e saudável apesar da expressão abatida em seu rosto. Era claro que os médicos fizeram o possível para ajuda-la fisicamente, mas não pareceram terem grandes avanços na área emocional.  
Rin entrou na pensão e o coração de Sesshomaru disparou, como seria a partir de agora?

-x-x-x-

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao entrar na pensão foi o forte abraço de Kagome e Sango, o que pareceu durar bastante tempo. Sorriu, ou forçou-se a sorrir, viu Inuyasha parado ali perto, esperando a sua vez Quando suas amigas finalmente decidiram soltá-la Inuyasha lhe deu um longo abraço desejando-lhe boas vindas. Ninguém sabia direito o que falar ou como agir, e Rin sentiu isso.  
-Eu acho... Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto, certo? – disse Rin – Onde... Ah, eu tenho que pegar as minhas coisas na casa de Kouga – murmurou chateada.  
-Já pegamos – disse Rin – Colocamos no seu quarto não faz nem cinco minutos.

"Eu coloquei no quarto" enfatizou Inuyasha em sua mente.

-Obrigada – murmurou Rin forçando-se novamente a sorrir.

Rin subiu as escadas, já estava preste a entrar no seu quarto quando viu Kikyou sair do seu quarto rapidamente.  
-Ah, ai está você... – disse sorrindo – Bem vinda.

Rin forçou mais um sorriso, parecia-lhe cada vez mais difícil faze-lo.  
-Obrigada.  
-Ah, não, esse sorriso falso eu não quero – disse Kikyou brincalhona – Quando tiver um sorriso de verdade pode me mostrar... Eu sei como é difícil sorrir forçadamente, então comigo não precisa, poupe os esforços pra Sango e Kagome, elas são suas amigas, não?  
-Ah... Eu... – Rin não sabia o que falar.  
-Então? Já falou com ele? – murmurou Kikyou no ouvido da garota.  
-Não! E nem vou.  
-O que foi que houve com vocês dois? Bom, não me importa, Sesshomaru quase tirou minha cabeça fora quando tentei saber... Mas de qualquer forma... Acho que vocês deviam conversar.  
-Eu... Eu vou pensar no assunto.

Rin já estava entrando em seu quarto quando Kikyou a chamou.  
-O que é? – perguntou Rin desejando poder entrar em seu quarto.  
-Eu já passei por isso... Não sou tão boa quanto Kouga, mas de qualquer forma... Se quiser conversar, eu estou aqui, certo?

Rin olhou-a por um momento e sorriu, um sorriso não de felicidade e sim de gratidão.  
-Certo.

Rin finalmente pode entrar em seu quarto e deitar-se em sua cama. Ficou lá por um bom tempo, todos estavam se esforçando tanto para faze-la sentir em casa, mas ela não conseguia. Sentia que não pertencia mais aquele lugar. Ali fora muito feliz, mas não conseguia sentir a mesma alegria de antes.  
Os olhos cansados se fecharam e Rin adormeceu.

_Sentiu os braços lhe agarrando com força, as lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, bruscamente sentiu seu corpo bater na cama.  
-Me solta... – murmurou, a voz fraca e triste._

_Não tinha forças para se soltar, não sabia como se salvar. Aquelas mãos asquerosas lhe tocando, a respiração em seu pescoço, aqueles lábios repugnantes lhe beijando. Tudo aquilo lhe dava nojo.  
-Socorro, alguém... Por favor – tentou falar, a voz saiu tão fraca que ela mal pode ouvi-la._

_O rapaz sorriu, aquele sorriso asqueroso, de alguém com alma suja. Tentou se solta, empurrou-o utilizando-se do pouco que ainda tinha de forças. Sentiu um tapa em seu rosto, as lagrimas já lhe encharcava, o rapaz sorriu novamente e aproximou seus lábios de sua orelha, beijou, o que a fez sentir ainda mais nojo de si mesma.  
-Você será minha... Sua nojentinha – sussurrou ele._

Rin acordou assustada, aquele pesadelo ainda lhe perseguia, mesmo ali, mesmo no hospital, mesmo na casa de Kouga. Não adiantava fugir, o pesadelo continuava a lhe perseguir. Rin correu para o banheiro em seu quarto, parou na privada como se pensasse se deveria ou não, um gosto ruim lhe veio a boca e a garota não pode mais segurar, sentiu o gosto amargo e azedo do vomito que saia de sua boca.  
O cheiro ruim chegou as suas narinas e Rin percebendo que nada mais iria sair de sua boca deu descarga. A lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos, Rin limpou a boca na pia tentando tirar o gosto ruim de sua boca, a garganta doía violentamente, como se tivesse sido virada ao avesso, e Rin não descartava essa possibilidade. Olhou sua imagem no espelho, parecia um fantasma, sem motivo pra viver, era assim que se via. Tinha nojo.  
Ligou o chuveiro e mesmo vestida tentou esfregar a pele o Maximo que pode.  
_"Tem que sair, tem que sair"_ repitia sem parar enquanto esfregava seu corpo com a esponja. Tinha que tirar o cheiro que ainda sentia, o cheiro de Naraku. Sentia aquele cheiro enjoativo desde que ele tentara lhe agarrar. Sentia aqueles lábios nojentos desde que ele lhe beijara naquela noite, tinha que tirar, tudo, tudo que a fizesse lembrar daquela noite.  
Cansada e ainda chorando Rin parou sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, o cheiro ainda ficava, ainda podia sentir os lábios em sua pele e as mãos asquerosas dele lhe tocando. Não podia fazer nada, não tinha forças para lutar, não tinha forças para sorrir, não tinha forças para viver.  
"Ninguém pode saber o quanto sou suja" pensava _"Suja, suja, suja..."_ repetia-se para si mesma "Eu não pertenço a essa casa, eu não pertenço a essas pessoas, ele nunca me aceitariam sabendo quem sou, o quanto sou grotesca... _'nojentinha'_como ele mesmo me chamara, e ele tem razão.  
"Eu não pertenço a esse lugar".

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha abraçou a namorada sentindo seus cabelos com um doce perfume de canela, sorriu, parecia-lhe um sonho. Já fazia uma semana, era um dos últimos dias de férias, e o dois não haviam brigado. Era um recorde, na verdade.  
-O que você acha? – perguntou Kagome – Inuyasha?  
-Ah, claro!  
-Claro o que?  
-Eu... O que você tinha perguntado mesmo?  
-Você não estava ouvindo – conclui ela sorrindo – Eu perguntei o que você acha que vai acontecer agora... Com Rin e Sesshomaru. Eles estão morando juntos de novo, acha que é possível que.  
-Sinceramente? Não. Nunca vi meu irmão voltar com uma namorar, e pelo jeito Rin não será a primeira. Ele se mostrou muito magoado com ela.  
-O que acha que aconteceu com os dois?  
-Eu não sei... Mas é algo serio, quer dizer, Sesshomaru quase não saiu do quarto essa semana e Rin está com depressão. -Eu queria... Eu queria poder ajudar. – murmurou a garota.  
-Você pode... É só ser a amiga que sempre foi, ouça quando ela quiser falar e fique do lado quando não quiser. Não precisa mudar só por causa do que aconteceu.  
-Acho que você tem razão... Meu namorado é tão inteligente – disse sorrindo -Eu sei.

Kagome riu e o beijou.

-x-x-x-

-Então Sango, cadê aquela sua amiga que chegava hoje do hospital? – perguntou o rapaz que ajudava Sango a dobrar as toalhas.  
-Ta no quarto, passou o dia lá, disse que tava cansada.  
-Casada? O que ela fez no hospital, jogou futebol e nadou na piscina? Ela passou uma semana deitada ouvindo os médicos falando dela pra mamãe.  
-Eu sei Kohaku, mas ela teve uma semana difícil.  
-Acho que ela ta cortando os pulsos.  
-Kohaku! – gritou a garota irritada.  
-Ela ta com depressão, não é?  
-Como você fala besteira, o que aprendeu na Alemanha afinal? Nada!

Kohaku fez uma careta para a irmã e saiu do local. O rapaz tinha voltado fazia um pouco mais de uma semana de longos três anos de tratamento para voltar a andar. O tratamento dera resultado, melhor do que o esperado, ele já andava normalmente, apesar de ter um pouco de dificuldade em esportes como futebol ou corrida, mas havia se tornado ótimo em natação. Ainda estava se acostumando com o fuso horário, então era natural poder vê-lo andando de madrugada e assistindo TV. Ele tinha seu próprio quarto na pensão, no final do corredor, na frente do quarto de Inuyasha e Miroku. Era normal vê-lo fugindo de Inuyasha com uma certa dificuldade, e mais normal ainda ele pedir proteção para a prima Kagome, que tinha a sua idade, 16 anos, Kagome sempre acabava ficando do lado do primo, mas nunca chegava a discutir com Inuyasha, nada serio. Kohaku parou em frente à porta de Rin, ele sabia que era aquele o quarto da garota que as meninas tanto falavam naquele dia. Provavelmente estaria ali dormindo. Não entendia como ela poderia estar com depressão, qual motivo teria? Ele já havia sofrido muito, e já enfrentara a depressão algumas vezes, talvez por isso fosse tão fácil pra ele brincar com a doença, apesar de conhece-la e saber que não era nenhuma brincadeira. Alguma coisa muito seria deveria ter acontecido, pois ele sabia, através de Kagome e Sango, que a garota, que se chamava Rin, sempre fora muito alegre. Virou-se para o quarto de Sesshomaru, perto da escada, soube que ele havia namorado a tal Rin, e apenas depois de os dois terminarem que ela mostrara-se tão triste, ou talvez um pouco antes. Seria ele o motivo dessa depressão? A porta a sua frente abriu-se e ele se assustou, a tal Rin estava saindo.  
-O que você faz aqui? – gritou Rin ao olha-lo.

Rin lembrava-se muito bem daquele rosto recém bronzeado com cabelos não muito rebeldes, era aquele o garoto que lhe beijara na festa de quase sete dias atrás. -Você? – assustou-se Kohaku ao olhar para a garota.

O que aquela garota fazia ali? Ouviu passos e logo viu sua irmã que acabava de subir as escadas juntamente com Miroku.  
-Oh, Rin, que bom que já saiu do quarto... Vejo que já conheceu meu irmão, esse é Kohaku. Kohaku, está é Rin.  
-O que? Seu irmão? Como... Mas.  
-Ele chegou já faz mais de uma semana da Alemanha. Ele esteve na festa e no hospital algumas vezes, mas nunca entrou pra lhe ver... -Eu não a conhecia... – murmurou Kohaku – Ou achava que não.

Kohaku saiu apresado e desceu para o andar de baixo, Sango não entendera a reação do irmão, mas também não se esforçara para entender. Apenas virara-se para Rin e perguntara:  
-Eu e Miroku vamos sair, quer ir junto?  
-Não, obrigada... Acho que vou ficar aqui mesmo.  
-Certo. Talvez a gente possa sair, eu você e Kagome mais tarde, que tal?  
-É, talvez. – murmura Rin.

Rin sorrira forçadamente, Sango e Miroku entraram no quarto do rapaz, provavelmente iriam pegar as chaves ou algo assim, mas demoraram mais do que Rin imaginara. Rin permanecera um tempo olhando para a porta do quarto de Sesshomaru antes de descer. Realmente não entendera, então aquele atrevido rapaz que lhe beijara dias atrás era o irmão de Sango?

_Tal elogio fez Rin ficar vermelha, o rapaz virou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios, fazendo Rin assustasse e empurra-lo._

_-Você é maluco ou algo assim?  
-Eu acho que sou algo assim – disse ele rindo.  
-Quem te deu esse direito?  
-Achei que tivesse precisando de um beijinho pra se alegrar._

_Rin deu-lhe um tapa._

Lembrava-se bem daquele acontecimento. Chegou a sala e pode ver Kagome e Inuyasha aos beijos, desde quando haviam voltado? Não estavam brigados? Ou talvez não... De qualquer forma eles viviam terminando e voltando mesmo. Decidiu sair da pensão e logo viu Kohaku sentado na varanda, parecia bem chateado. Novamente a lembrança do beijo dos dois veio a mente de Rin e ela sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada.  
-Desculpa – murmurou Kohaku.  
-O que? – Rin não sabia que ele havia notado sua presença, não havia se virado ou mostrado nota-la.  
-Me desculpa, pela aquela vez... Eu não devia ter te beijado. -Ah... Bom, não foi um beijo tão ruim.

Kohaku riu, na verdade, logo começou a gargalhar, Rin não entendera bem o motivo daquela reação.  
-Bem que me disseram que você era divertida. – disse ainda rindo – mas que ultimamente havia ficado mais.  
-Chata?  
-Triste.  
-Ah... – ela sentou ao lado do rapaz - É verdade.

Os dois permaneceram um bom tempo em silencio, ate o garoto começar a cantar uma musica, a mesma de noites atrás, de quando se encontraram.  
-Que musica é essa?  
-É uma musica Alemã... Conta a historia de uma garota que estava tão triste que seu mundo perdia a cor. -Essa historia me parece familiar.

Kohaku sorriu, olhou para a garota e pode ver que seus olhos ainda mostravam uma grande tristeza, mesmo depois daquela conversa descontraída. Seus cabelos molhados grudavam-se em sua pele pálida. Suas olheiras apenas demonstravam seu cansaço.  
Ela ainda parecia muito triste.

Ela ainda parecia muito bela.

-x-x-x-

Kouga passou muito tempo conversando com Rin naquela tarde. Pela primeira vez Rin podia ver o que tanto Kikyou gostava no amigo, ele era compreensível e parecia sempre falar aquilo que você precisava. Confidenciou muitas coisas ao rapaz, mas teve uma que não teve coragem, a historia de seus sonhos.  
Kouga atualmente era o único que lhe entendia, fora quase todos os dias no hospital lhe visitar e sempre lhe alegrava, mesmo que um pouco, mas não tinha coragem de lhe contar o quanto se sentia mal consigo mesma. Kouga podia sentir que havia algo que Rin tentava não falar e não pensar, desde a primeira vez que a vira, em frente a sua casa, pedindo abrigo, mas não lhe forçaria a falar.  
Deixou-a em frente a pensão, já estava indo embora quando teve uma pequena surpresa. Kikyou estava sentada no parquinho atrás da casa, ele conseguia vê-la de a onde estava. Rin já havia entrado na pensão e ele ficara um bom tempo olhando para a amiga que a tanto tempo não falava.  
Kikyou que se balançava calmamente num dos balanços o viu, e talvez fora isso que a fizera parar, ou talvez ela estivesse apenas cansada de balançar pra frente e pra trás varias e varias vezes, quem sabe? Os dois se olharam por um tempo e ante que Kikyou pudesse levantar-se e correr atrás do amigo pedindo desculpas ele foi embora. Ela não se lamentou, não se irritou, apenas sorriu e levantou-se entrando na pensão com vontade de ver televisão, logo a vontade passou, talvez pelo fato de Inuyasha e Kagome estarem lá conversando enquanto viam clipes na MTV.

-x-x-x-

Era noite e todos jantavam em silencio, algo realmente raro na pensão, ninguém tinha muito que falar. Rin permanecia brincando com a comida e já a transformara em uma pequena caricatura de sua mãe, gostara particularmente dos brincos feito com cenouras.  
-Rin, querida, você concordou com o que o medico disse. – disse a dona da pensão.  
-Eu sei... Só não estou com fome.  
-Eu prometi que não entraria em contato com sua mãe, mas se não comer terei que recorrer a ela.  
-Não! Eu como.

Rin ainda lembrava-se da conversa que tivera com a senhora a sua frente dias atrás. Ela havia dito que iria entrar em contato com sua mãe e Rin lhe implorara que não o fizesse, chorara em seu colo pedindo segredo, prometeu obedece-la como uma filha, implorara de todas as formas possíveis. Não podia deixar que sua mãe soubesse do ocorrido, ela provavelmente a mandaria de volta, não podia se arriscar, aquele era o único local que tinha para fugir de Naraku e sua família, aquela viajem de estudos, a estadia na pensão, sempre fora sua fuga, o local onde sabia que estaria segura deles.  
A mãe de Sango aceitara ainda desconfortável com a situação, aquilo poderia lhe prejudicar muito, mas algo lhe dizia que não poderia abandona-la naquele momento. Sesshomaru era o único que não estava na mesa, e isso só provocava uma péssima sensação em Rin e um desconforto nos outros. O silencio era sempre interrompido por uma musica alemã cantarolada por Kohaku.  
Logo o jantar acabou. Não demorou muito para Rin voltar ao seu quarto, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome foram assistir a um filme. Kikyou voltava para seu quarto quando parou em frente à porta de Sesshomaru. Estava com raiva, muita raiva, como ele poderia ficar naquele quarto? Não lhe importava como Rin estava? Não saíra do quarto nenhuma vez, apenas tentava fugir, evitar a garota. Aquilo lhe irritava profundamente. Sem pensar duas vezes entrou no quarto, Sesshomaru acabava de sair do banho, estava molhado e apenas de toalha, Kikyou vermelha de raiva parecia não se importar.  
-Você é louca? – perguntou o rapaz -Você é idiota? O que está fazendo aqui?  
-Eu ia me arrumar, só que esqueci de trancar essa maldita porta, sai daqui!  
-Você não se importa com Rin? Ela está triste no quarto dela, quase não comeu e você nem pra olha-la, sabe o quanto isso ta fazendo mal pra ela?  
-Não me importo, certo? Não estou nem ai!  
-Mentira! Se não se importasse não estaria aqui preso, com medo de sair. Isso é totalmente idiota, como pensa que pode ajudar trancado em seu quarto.  
-Você não tem nada haver comigo ou com Rin, por que se mete tanto.

Kikyou não respondeu -Dá pra se virar? Eu to querendo me trocar e você está me olhando, é bem constrangedor.  
-Hora, como se nunca tivesse lhe visto assim antes, dá licença Sesshomaru.  
-Certo, mas no momento não estamos dormindo juntos, então, tchau!

Kikyou olhou-o de baixo pra cima, seu corpo era lindo, sorriu cinicamente.

-x-x-x-

-Hora, como se nunca tivesse lhe visto assim antes, dá licença Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha parou no pé da escada, podia ver entre a porta entreaberta Kikyou e Sesshomaru, aparentemente seminu. Como assim nunca tivesse visto aquilo antes?  
-Certo, mas no momento não estamos dormindo juntos, então, tchau!

Dormindo juntos? Alguma vez os dois dormiram juntos? Como? Mas... Eles nunca haviam namorado, Sesshomaru só conhecera Kikyou através dele e só se falaram quando os dois namoravam, como... Seria possível que.  
-Quer parar com esse sorrisinho? Sai daqui!  
-Querido... Você não entendeu, eu só vou sair daqui quando você tomar vergonha na cara e ir falar com sua ex-namorada.  
-Já disse, isso não é da sua conta.  
-É sim.  
-Por que? Não somos amigos e ate onde sei você também não é amiga de Rin.  
-Eu não vou deixar aquela menina sofrer o mesmo que eu sofri. Você não vê? Ela está sofrendo, está solitária, está.  
-Como você? É isso, você está se vendo nela? Noticia de ultima hora, ela não é você!  
-Mas está sofrendo o mesmo que eu em suas mãos, está tratando-a do mesmo jeito.  
-Kikyou, você era a namorada do meu irmão, queria o que? Que continuássemos a nos encontrar depois de vocês voltarem?  
-Não se faça de bobo, você só se afastou de mim quando passou a ter algum sentimento que não pretendia ter, antes eu era um brinquedinho que usava pra machucar seu irmão.  
-Eu não preciso ouvir isso.  
-Mais vai! Você me usou!  
-Negativo, você me beijou por que quis, você foi pra cama comigo por que quis, você... Você se apaixonou por mim por que quis.  
-Eu nunca te amei.  
-Não disse que amou, paixão e amor são bem diferentes. Você estava desiludida com meu irmão eu não lhe obriguei a nada.

Inuyasha pode ver Sesshomaru encostar Kikyou contra a parede, Inuyasha não podia acreditar naquilo que ouvia, mas não conseguia sair dali, era como se seus pés estivessem grudados, seu coração batia rápido. Agora quase não conseguia ouvir o que eles falavam. Sesshomaru tocou o rosto de Kikyou com um sorriso nos lábios.  
-Parece que sempre me apaixono pela pessoa errada, a pessoa que não posso ter.  
-Parece que sempre faz questão de faze-la sofrer, mesmo que, no caso de Rin, involuntariamente. Ou não?

Kikyou afastou o rapaz e virou-se para sair do quarto, seus olhos bateram com os de Inuyasha, Seshomaru também o viu. Inuyasha saiu correndo para seu quarto, querendo fugir daquela situação, implorando que aquilo fosse mentira.  
Kikyou correu atrás dele.  
-Inuyasha, eu.  
-Não! Nem tente Kikyou... Quer saber, agora eu entendi... Você tinha toda a razão, nunca poderemos ser amigos.  
-Inuyasha...

O garoto bateu a porta de seu quarto deixando Kikyou sozinha no corredor. Ele finalmente havia descoberto aquilo que mais lhe envergonhava. Sesshomaru permaneceu em seu quarto, sabia que o irmão não iria ouvi-lo, tentaria conversar com ele no dia seguinte. Agora, tudo que queria era que aquele maldito dia acabasse.

-x-x-x-

Rin permanecia sentada na escada, havia tido mais um pesadelo e não queria ficar em seu quarto, aquele fora o primeiro local que encontrara pra sentar, não sabia quanto tempo estava ali, mas o barulho da porta de Sesshomaru lhe acordou. O rapaz se surpreendeu ao ver a garota ali. Claro que sabia que ela havia voltado, passara o dia em seu quarto principalmente para não vê-la, não dera muito certo, obviamente. Por um minuto pensou em ignora-la, não por maldade, mas por não saber o que fazer ou dizer. Não achou uma boa alternativa. Logo pensou em conversar com a moça, mas ao lembra-se de sua ultima conversa também não pareceu uma boa alternativa. Pensou em apenas dizer um "oi"e ir a cozinha, parecia-lhe altamente idiota, assim como todas as outras opções anteriores e as seguintes.  
-Oi – murmurou Rin ainda evitando em olha-lo.  
-Oi...

Um longo silencio, não tinham mais nada pra falar? Quando se tornaram tão patéticos? Rin levantou-se e começou a descer as escadas, ainda paralisado e sem saber o que fazer, Sesshomaru a seguiu, logo estavam na cozinha. Rin fazia um café, Sesshomaru estranhou.  
-Desde quando toma café?  
-Algumas semanas – respondeu a garota.

Sesshomaru sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou observando a moça. Ainda estava magoado por todas as coisas ditas no hospital, ainda estava magoado por ela ter lhe usado, pois sim, ele ainda acreditava que ela o usara, e ainda não gostava de pensar nela com outra pessoa. De repente imagem de Rin com um rapaz divertindo-se e beijando-se vinha-lhe a mente.  
-Como está seu noivo? – a pergunta lhe saiu com um tom cínico, Sesshomaru se arrependera no mesmo instante.

Rin que agora coava o café, pois ela não esta com muita vontade de brigar com a cafeteira, então decidira fazer na panela mesmo, olhou-o chateada, segurou com todas as suas forças as lagrimas.  
-Está ótimo, perfeito – falou ela no mesmo tom de Sesshomaru – aposto que se dariam muito bem... – estava magoada, ferida, como ele ousava lhe lembrar o nojento de seu noivo – Sabe, são muito parecidos.  
-Por isso que ficara comigo, por que lembrava ele? – perguntou o rapaz rapidamente -Ambos sabem me fazer sofrer – disse ela ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois olharam-se assustados. Era isso que ele pensava? Que ficara com ele por que estava entediada e com saudades de Naraku? Sesshomaru abaixou a cabeça, sabia que havia se exaltado.  
-Desculpa, eu... – começou Sesshomaru.  
-Não.

Sesshomaru olhou-a confuso, era a primeira vez que alguém não aceitava suas desculpas.  
-Fale o que está pensando, agora, na minha frente. Não precisa se desculpar, eu não vou cortar meus pulsos, eu já fiz isso hoje.

Sesshomaru não gostou da brincadeira, mas ao olhar para o braço de Rin percebeu que não se tratava disso. Ela tinha seus braços, ultimamente sempre escondidos com munhequeiras ou braceletes, todo cortado, provavelmente com estilete, algumas marcas tinham horas outras dias, e talvez, especulou Sesshomaru, meses.  
-Fale, eu te peço.

Sesshomaru não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo de que suas palavras pudessem magoa-la, mas logo viu que não poderia segura-las por mais tempo, tudo aquilo que quisera falar desde que ela lhe contara de seu noivo.  
-Como pode mentir pra mim daquele jeito... – começou, as palavras já vinham prontas, como num discurso, e Sesshomaru não sabia como – Eu te amava, eu confiava em você. Você estava noiva? Esse tempo todo? Então fora isso? Estava entediada naquela tarde por que seu noivo estava a quilômetros de distancia então decidiu flertar com o irmão de seu amigo? Também foi por isso que decidiu me acompanhar naquela caminhada e retribuir meu beijo? Sabia que eu pensei em você? Desde a primeira vez que te vi eu gostei de você, do seu jeito, não sabia que era tão mentirosa, hipócrita, baixa... Como pode fazer isso comigo? Você me magoou Rin. Eu sinto como se apertasse meu coração e meus pulmões. Não consigo nem olhar pra você sem me sentir mal. Eu te amava e você fez o possível pra maltratar meu sentimento.

Rin ouvira o fim do discurso e abaixara a cabeça, algumas lagrimas escorreram e caíram em seu copo de café, misturando-se com o liquido. Sesshomaru teve medo de ser duro demais, só que teve que admitir, aquilo estava preso a muito tempo e ele tinha o direito de mostrar a sua revolta com a garota.  
-Eu cansei de sofrer Rin. De não saber o que se passar em sua cabeça – murmurava ele receoso, mas tinha que continuar a falar – Não foi só por causa de você ter um noivo, isso nós poderíamos dar um jeito. Mas você mentiu, você escondeu, você se afastou. Parecia que não me amava o bastante para lutar, para falar... Você nunca estava do meu lado, estava sempre distante.

Rin levantou-se e olhou-o por um logo tempo, e ele sabia que estava bom, que não precisava mais falar.  
-Eu te amei. – murmuro Rin – Eu tive medo.

Rin colocou a xícara de café na pia e caminhou para a saída da cozinha, antes mesmo de chegar à porta Sesshomaru lhe agarrou o braço e os dois se beijaram. Não sabia por que ou como exatamente acontecera. Não sabiam o que acontecera depois daquilo, eles não estava exatamente pensando muito no momento. O beijo demorou por alguns minutos, acreditou Sesshomaru, se era verdade ou uma peça que sua mente lhe fizera, não sabia.  
Os dois se separaram e não se olharam, não se falaram, Rin foi para seu quarto e Sesshomaru sentou-se numa cadeira, não sabiam o motivo daquela reação, talvez fosse uma despedida. O Adeus dos dias em que se amaram, dos dias em que não havia magoas e machucados. Era apenas um adeus.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Lokinha - OI! q bom q gostou da finc e quanto a sua ideia... sim, vc tem toda razão...na primeira parte eu admito q exagerei na brigas... mas vc vai perceber que agora vai ser um pouco diferente... Presta soh um pouco de atenção no Miroku e na Sango...E ate a Kagome tah tentando brigar menos... gostei muito da sua sugestão... E jah tava pensando em fazer isso, entaum deu pra perceber que temos a cabeça um pouco parecida, num é  
kisses**

**Lillyth-chan - Que bom q está gostando...e claro, vou te atualizar, beijos...**

**sangozinha - e ai, demorei muito? Bom, esse cap foi dedicado aos dois , mais ou menos... e sim, o final é confuso mesmo... pq? Bom, pq os dois estão muito confusos... Que bom q está gopstando da finc e principalmente deste casal q eu adoro (e o q achou do lado maligno do Sesshomaru?)**

**Dm Tayashi - sim, sim... pra mim tb tem vest, entaum naum vou poder esticar muito... de qualquer forma... q bom q estah gostando da finc, aponto de coloca-la em seus favoritos, fico realmente feliz com isso **

**SraKouga - oh... tks vermelha pelos elogios Sim, sim, a Kagome estah bem mais madura. E a Rin...tadinha, num é? Mas as coisas vaum melhorar...sempre melhoram, naum é? Sim, sim...fiquei tanto tempo nesta finc e jah em rumo ao final estou começando a querer estica-la... mas naum posso...ai fica akela dor...mas ainda muita coisa vai rolar antes dela acabar... Kisses**


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28 – Procura-se Julieta**

Os dias ainda eram frios, e podia se dizer que o inverno ainda reinava, mas as férias de inverno já haviam chegado ao fim. O primeiro dia de aula tinha um cheiro de neve não derramada, raramente nevava para aquela região, Sango morara ali toda sua vida e havia visto nevar apenas duas vezes e provavelmente aquele ano não seria diferente, sem neve, apenas frio e alunos chateados por terem que ir a aula.  
Kagome sorriu logo que saiu da pensão, adorava o inverno e o vento batia mais frio que nos dias anteriores, mais uma frente fria havia se apossado da cidade, e os dias que já andavam agradáveis esfriaram repentinamente, para lembrar que o inverno não havia acabado. Os cabelos de Kagome estavam presos, mas mesmo assim varias mechas caiam em seu rosto. Sentiu o namorado abraça-la por trás e beija-lhe o pescoço, o que fez Kagome soltar um riso abafado de seus azulados lábios.  
-Estou morrendo de frio – murmurou Inuyasha a seu ouvido – vou ter que passar o dia abraçado com você.  
-Você? Com frio? O Sr. Eu-Não-Sou-tão-Fraco-Como-Vocês?  
-É – disse sorrindo.

Miroku abriu o carro e Sango entrou, Kagome observou a cena chateada, parecia que só ela vivia naquele pequeno paraíso, e todos sofriam, não gostava de ver os amigos assim, Rin e Sesshomaru nem se falavam. Miroku e Sango continuavam a namorar e aparentemente não tinham nenhum problema, mas Kagome via que eles se afastavam cada vez mais. Kikyou passava seus dias lendo ou ouvindo musica no seu quarto, não que Kagome se importasse muito com a garota, mas era realmente estranho não vê-la sair com Kouga pra uma festa toda noite.  
Miroku buzinou.  
-Ei vamos?  
-Quer ir andando? – perguntou Inuyasha a seu ouvido – faz tempo que não temos um tempo só nosso.

Kagome sorriu.  
-A gente vai andando – gritou a garota.

Miroku sorriu e foi embora junto com os outros. Kagome e Inuyasha aproveitaram o tempo juntos, não se preocuparam em chegar atrasados, queriam apenas aproveitar.

-x-x-x-

Kikyou e Rin estavam sentadas em um banco em silencio olhando para todas as pessoas que passavam. Sango e Miroku pareciam discutir. Não muito longe Kouga pregava algo no mural.  
-Kouga não ia fazer uma peça? – perguntou Rin -Peça?  
-É... Algo haver com Romeu e Julieta?  
-Ah... Essa peça... É, ele ia... Era pra ter saído no semestre passado – disse sorrindo – mas ai teve tantos problemas com o diretor que foi aditada pra esse semestre. Deve ser semana que vem ou próximo a isso, eles não podem adiantar mais.  
-Ele me falou dela uma vez... Só que não me disse quando ia sair.

Novamente ficaram em silencio, Kouga olhou para as duas, acenou e sorriu, Rin acenou de volta, Kikyou não sabia se devia fazer o mesmo, tendo o fato que não falava com o rapaz já fazia um bom tempo e Rin era agora sua nova melhor amiga, continuou na mesma posição, Kouga pareceu decepcionado com a reação. -Miroku, eu não acredito! – ainda reclamava Sango – A gente tinha combinado.  
-Mas faz tempo que eu não vejo o pessoal, eles combinaram da gente sair, são meus amigos, quase não vi eles nas férias, a maioria viajou.  
-Que droga Miroku, nunca fazemos algo diferente, quando conseguimos você pula fora, ótimo namorado fui arranjar.  
-Eu prometo que no sábado eu vou ser só seu... -Sábado vai ter treino o dia inteiro Miroku – disse Kikyou.  
-Domingo eu vou ser só seu... Prometo. Por favor, deixa... – disse o rapaz implorando com os olhos.  
-Não tem outro jeito, não é? – gritou chateada.

Miroku sorriu e a abraçou feliz, beijou-lhe os lábios e saiu dizendo que ia falar com um amigo. Sango sentou-se ao lado de Rin irritada, ela e Miroku haviam combinado sair pra jantar fora, só os dois, e depois dar uma volta, pra ver se conseguiam melhorar o namoro, que parecia ir de mal a pior, mas justamente no dia que haviam feito as reservas os amigos do basket decidiram que queriam sair todos juntos. Bufou irritada, agora ela passaria a noite sozinha e chateada, a não ser que quisesse ir com o namorado e passa a noite com um monte de garotos falando besteira, e chateada.  
-Vamos formar um clube? "Sozinhas e chateadas?  
-Estou dentro... – murmurou Kikyou.  
-Eu também – disse Rin

Kagome chegou logo depois, falando o quanto o dia estava lindo. As três tiveram vontade de joga-la na piscina da escola. Não o fizera. Mas tentaram.

-x-x-x

**PROCURA-SE JULIETA**

_O grupo de teatro da escola estará fazendo hoje, as 15h, no auditório da escola, um teste a procura de uma Julieta para a peça que irá ser apresentada daqui a duas semanas._

_Interessados procurar o direto, Masito Yoko para mais informações._

-x-x-x-

Kagome entrou pela enorme porta do auditório e andou pelas cadeiras, algumas pessoas já estavam ali, sentadas, o diretor, que também era o professor de artes da escola, estava encostado no palco conversando com Kouga. Algumas pessoas viraram-se para olha-la, e Kagome tentou esconder seu acanhamento. Kouga a olhou sentar-se em uma cadeira mais afastada, o que ela fazia ali?  
Algumas garotas conversavam entre si, outras liam o roteiro, a maioria tentava se preparar para o teste. Uma jovem foi ate Kagome.  
-Vai participar do teste?  
-Ah... Eu... Vou.  
-Ótimo, pegue esse roteiro – disse lhe entregando uma espécie de livro – escolha uma parte para fazer sozinha, se passar nessa parte ira fazer outra cena com o ator que faz o Romeu.  
-E quem é?  
-Aquele ali – falou a moça apontando para Kouga.  
-Ótimo... – murmurou sarcástica.

Sentou-se e ficou folheando a peça a procura de uma cena para representar.

-x-x-x-

Kikyou olhava Inuyasha de longe, o rapaz conversava com uns amigos, estava indo embora, estranhou, sem Kagome? Viu ele se despedir e se distanciar, correu atrás do rapaz, aquele era o momento perfeito.  
-Inuyasha! – chamou.

O rapaz virou-se e viu-a, ignorou seus chamados e começou a andar mais rápido.  
-Inuyasha!  
-Não estou falando com você. – disse irritado -Acabou de falar – responde rindo.

Inuyasha parou, olhou-a, fez menção de falar, não o fez. Continuou a caminhar.  
-Me esperar... Pode tentar fugir, mas estou em plena forma então vou te acompanhar falando ate o final.

Ele não falou nada, apenas andou mais rápido, Kikyou parou, olhou-o ir embora, pensou, deveria desistir? Tomou fôlego e continuou andando.  
-Sabe – começou a falar a garota – Aquilo que você ouviu ontem, eu e Sesshomaru... Nós... Eu não vou mentir, nós realmente...

Ele parou e virou-se para olha-la.  
-Você não tem treino essa hora?  
-Estou faltando, vou me meter numa grande encrenca, mas tudo bem. Só que... Eu preciso. Eu preciso explicar tudo e... Parar de esconder, para com as mentiras.  
-Eu não quero saber. É passado Kikyou, eu deveria saber... Você não teria me traído só daquela vez, provavelmente tem vários não é? Quem mais? Meu irmão, aquele cara da boate... Já sei! Meu professor... Miroku? Mas ele tava morando aqui...Talvez antes de ele viajar e.  
-Para! – gritou ela, olhos molhados – Você acha que eu não me arrependo? Que não sinto vergonha do que fiz?  
-Não tenho tanta certeza.  
-Eu te amo...Amava... – corrigiu rapidamente - Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu.  
-Não, você não amava! Você me traiu Kikyou, e com o meu irmão!  
-E você nunca traiu ninguém? – perguntou irônica.

Inuyasha calou-se, não sabia o que falar.  
-Foi diferente.  
-Você dizia que a amava e mesmo assim... Hipócrita, isso que você é. Você também me traiu, pensa que não sei... Dois meses Inuyasha, você ficou dois meses com aquela garota!  
-E por isso que ficou com Sesshomaru? Pra se vingar.  
-Foi! – gritou, algumas lagrimas já haviam borrado seu rosto.

Inuyasha sorriu, um sorriso que sempre se encontra em filmes policiais, que os detetives dão antes de prender o bandido. -Eu sabia... Você não presta.

Inuyasha virou-se e saiu andando calmamente, Kikyou não se mexeu, não queria, na verdade, o que ela queria era que a terra se abrisse em baixo de seus pés e a engolisse. As lagrimas borravam sua maquiagem e não agüentando mais Kikyou deixou-se chorar e soluçar, ali, no meio da rua, sozinha, sem ninguém para consola-la e dizer que mesmo depois de tudo Inuyasha não tinha o direito de trata-la daquela forma, dizer que ele não podia lhe olhar daquela forma e rir desdenhosamente mostrando quanto ela era baixa. Porque ele não tinha esse direito. Porque ela não era baixa. Mas ela não tinha ninguém para dizer isso a ela, então ficou ali, chorando e sentindo-se baixa, como nunca ninguém lhe fez sentir.

-x-x-x-

Sango senta-se chateada ao lado de Rin. Miroku estava no treino e havia avisado que iria sair com uns amigos depois, e Sango havia entendido aquilo como um pedido pra ela ir sozinha pra casa, olhou para Rin.  
-O que ainda faz aqui? -Não quero ir pra casa.  
-Sesshomaru?

Rin deu um sorriso nervoso.  
-Cadê Kohaku? – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto -Não sei... Vocês estão na mesma sala, não é? – perguntou Sango -É... Mas não o vejo desde que as aulas terminaram.  
-Deve estar tentando um lugar no time de natação. Ele é bom nisso.

Um silencio incomodo, Sango aos poucos foi soltando um pequeno sorriso, que foi ficando cada vez maior, estava tendo uma idéia. Se Miroku ia sair com os amigos, ela também iria.

-x-x-x-

Kagome entrou na pensão, não ouviu nenhum barulho, não viu ninguém. Seria possível que ninguém tivesse chegado em casa ainda? Ou que todos decidiram sair e não lhe avisar? Jogou a bolsa no sofá da sala e sentou-se, abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro o roteiro da peça, sorriu, ainda não acreditava que havia conseguido o papel. Agora, como explicar a Inuyasha, o namorado mais ciumento que ela tivera, não que tivesse tido muitos, que iria contracenar com Kouga, o cara que ele mais odeia, e ainda fariam um casal romântico, e teria que se beijar varias vezes na peça. Como?  
Suspirou fundo, aquele era um problema. Ficou um bom tempo folheando a peça, tinha que decorar isso em no máximo uma semana, se não como iriam ensaiar isso corretamente? Após um longo período de tempo, que Kagome estranhou principalmente por não ter ouvido ninguém na casa ou chegando, decidiu ir para o seu quarto. Foi quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de Inuyasha.  
-Idiota, idiota! – gritava o rapaz enquanto jogava algo na parede, que apenas por ser de plástico não se quebrou.

Kagome entrou no quarto e Inuyasha virou-se para a garota. Aquela dor lhe doía muito forte, a traição. Não entendia como Kikyou ainda podia lhe fazer sentir tão mal consigo mesmo, e como Sesshomaru tivera coragem de feri-lo daquela forma. Mesmo que antes não se gostassem, eles eram irmão. Tinham o mesmo sangue. Como ele pode tê-lo traído daquela forma? Ele deveria protege-lo, ama-lo, cuida-lo, mas não, ele apenas lhe provocava aquela dor que ardia cada vez mais em seu peito. Inuyasha não gostava de chorar, nunca gostou. Não gostava de mostrar como era fraco ou como tinha medo. Mas naquele momento ele chorava, de raiva, de tristeza, de dor. Todos os sentimentos se juntavam num caldeirão e fazia aquela dor em seu peito ficar cada vez maior.  
Kagome o abraçou e deixou que ele chorasse em seu colo.

-x-x-x-

A musica alta não era a única coisa que incomodava Sesshomaru naquele lugar. Nunca gostara muito daquele tipo de lugar, seus amigos provavelmente o chamariam de gay, mas um bar strip não era bem sinônimo de diversão para ele. Ele bem que tentara avisar para seu amigo de faculdade, mas o rapaz não lhe ouviu e o levou para aquele local.  
-Quer beber alguma coisa? – disse uma garota vestindo trajes realmente mínimos para Sesshomaru.  
-Não obrigado.

Viu seu amigo divertindo-se enquanto dava dinheiro a uma desconhecida que rebolava a sua frente. Grande perda te tempo, pensou Sesshomaru. Foi em meio a todos aquele homens, que a grande maioria Sesshomaru trajou como perdedor por estar naquele lugar em plena 3 da tarde, que viu Miroku.  
-Sesshomaru? – perguntou o rapaz impressionado.

Miroku conhecia Sesshomaru e se sabia de um lugar que o rapaz não estaria, principalmente numa segunda no meio da tarde era ali. Então, se surpreendeu ao vê-lo. Sesshomaru não se surpreendeu em ver Miroku ali, aquele era um lugar onde ele podia imaginar claramente Miroku.  
-O que faz aqui? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado do rapaz numa mesa ao fundo.  
-Fui seqüestrado por um amigo. E você?  
-Fui seqüestrado por vários. – disse apontando para um grupo de adolescentes que riam feito idiotas, o que Sesshomaru suspeitou que fossem – Quer ir embora daqui? Eu to de carro. -Por que não?

Os dois levantaram-se, Miroku se despediu rapidamente dos amigos e saíram. Caminharam ate o carro um pouco distante, estavam em pleno centro da cidade, o bar era perfeitamente escondido entre uma velha joalheria e uma lanchonete.  
-Não estava se divertindo lá dentro? – perguntou Miroku brincalhão.  
-Na verdade não, e você? Por que quis sair? Aquele era um local onde você normalmente sentia-se muito à vontade.

Miroku sorriu meio sem graça.  
-Acho que estou tomando jeito – disse coçando a cabeça acanhado, com a outra mão procurou a chave em seus bolsos – Não que eu não goste destes lugares, antes era sinônimo de diversão pra mim... Mas acho que ficar vendo mulher rebolando não é bem... Bom... Prefiro ficar beijando minha namorada enquanto assisto a um filme. Por mais piegas que pareça.

Os dois chegaram no carro, Miroku já tinha a chave em mãos, abaixou os olhos e pensou, deveria perguntar? Por que não? Levantou os olhos pra Sesshomaru.  
-Sesshomaru... Você teve bem mais relacionamentos sérios que eu então... Eu queria um conselho, sabe...Eu e Sango, nós... Eu ainda gosto muito dela, mas andamos tão afastados... E as coisas não são mais tão divertidas e eu realmente não sei... Não sei o que fazer pra melhorar a situação entre nós dois, quer dizer... Ta tudo tão... – não sabia como explicar – Morno – falou afinal não encontrando uma palavra melhor.

Sesshomaru encostou-se ao carro e olhou para o amigo, lá estava Miroku, o maior mulherengo que Sesshomaru teve o prazer, ou desprazer, de conhecer lhe pedindo conselhos amorosos, logo a ele, o rapaz que no dia anterior havia falado coisas horríveis para a única garota que um dia lhe havia feito sentir amado e feito amar, e a havia beijado logo em seguida sem nem ao menos saber o motivo.  
-Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você fazer perguntas amorosas Miroku, veja meu histórico amoroso, um desastre atrás do outro... Mas se quer um conselho... Tente agir como agia com Sango no começo de tudo, quando ainda queria conquista-la... Trate-a como se ela fosse especial, não... Mostre que ela é especial.

Miroku sorriu para o amigo e destrancou o carro, os dois entraram.

-x-x-x-

A casa de Kouga era realmente grande. Tinha dois andares, e do fora era realmente bonita. Por dentro também, mas do lado de fora havia um belo jardim com vários tipos de flores, a mãe de Kouga cuidava pessoalmente do jardim. O que Kikyou realmente gostava na casa era a porta de entrada, era grande, de um marrom lindo e talhada belamente. Kikyou estava do outro lado da rua e olhava para a casa do amigo, lembrando de todos os momentos felizes que tivera ali. E alguns não muito bons também. Como a briga do dois.  
Tudo por causa de Inuyasha.  
Eles haviam feito um pacto, assim que se conheceram, não iriam ficar falando mal de Kagome ou Inuyasha. Colocando defeito ou essas coisas. Quando Kouga decidiu que iria se declarar para Kagome, mesmo sabendo que iria receber um belo "Desculpe, mas eu amo o Inuyasha", ela foi contra. Eles normalmente não se metiam nesses assuntos, se consolavam quando se tratava de Kagome ou Inuyasha, mas nunca diziam, você não pode fazer isso ou faça aquilo. Era sempre "Estarei ao seu lado, não importa sua decisão". Kikyou quebrou o trato quando disse que não havia gostado daquela idéia que não aceitava o fato dele ter feito o que fez.  
Ele se declara, antes de Kagome partir. Kagome ia entrar no avião, abraçou Miroku, Sango, e quando chegou a vez de Kouga, abraçou-o, e o rapaz declarou-se. Sussurrou em seu ouvido as três pequenas palavras.

Eu te amo.

E Kagome olhou-o atordoada e partiu, sem nem ao menos poder responder "Desculpe, mas eu amo o Inuyasha", principalmente por que ela estava com raiva demais de Inuyasha pra dizer em voz alta que o amava.  
Foi naquela hora que Kagome mudou. Quando descobriu que também era amada, mesmo não sendo por quem ela amava. Mas ninguém sabia disso.  
Kikyou e Inuyasha passaram as férias de inverno juntos, parecia que ele começavam a ser amigos de novo, Inuyasha tentava esquecer o passado e acreditava que ficar amigo de Kikyou iria fazer esquece-la e se libertar, pra poder ficar com Kagome.  
Quando Kikyou contou a Kouga ele foi contra. Acreditava que aquilo iria apenas piorar tudo, que acenderia novamente os sentimentos esquecidos, tanto em Inuyasha quanto em Kikyou. Kikyou passaram muito tempo para conseguir guardar seus sentimentos e poder seguir em frente, e agora, Kouga acreditava, Inuyasha estragaria tudo Kikyou dizia que ele estava errado.  
Kouga não estava totalmente errado. Kikyou também não.

-Kikyou? – era a doce voz da mãe de Kouga que a chamava.

Kikyou foi forçada a ser tirada de seus pensamentos e olhou para a bela mulher de olhos e cabelos escuros e um doce sorriso nos lábios.  
-Há quanto tempo não vem aqui – disse ainda sorrindo e limpando as mãos sujas de terra – não quer entrar? Kouga está em casa...

Kikyou olhou para a casa a sua frente, realmente queria entrar e dizer o quanto se sentia mal. O que havia feito, pois nunca chegara a contar a Kouga sobre seu relacionamento com Sesshomaru. Queria contar as brigas que tivera e quanto Inuyasha lhe tratara mal. Queria que ele dissesse que Inuyasha não havia agido certo, por mais que estivesse magoado, queria ouvir que ela não era baixa, que não podia ser tratada daquela forma. Queria poder abraçar o amigo e deixar que ele lhe consolasse.  
Mas depois de tudo que foi dito da ultima vez que se falaram. Depois de tudo que ela disse. Das coisas que se arrependera. Depois do que ele falara. Nenhum dos dois queria ter dito todas aquelas coisas, ou magoar tanto um ao outro. Mas magoaram. E agora, ela não tinha coragem de vê-lo novamente e lhe dizer que estava arrependida de tê-lo magoado. Mas também não achava que falara mentiras, apenas verdades que saíram de forma errada, que saíram mais cruéis do que eram.  
Mas não tinha coragem de olha-lo e dizer tudo o que queria e sentia. Apenas não tinha. A mãe de Kouga olhou-a ainda esperando uma resposta.  
-Não, obrigada... – disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios e um brilho infeliz nos olhos.

E foi embora, estava sozinha e tinha que aceitar isso.

-x-x-x-

Sango e Rin pararam cansadas, tentavam tomar fôlego. Haviam tido um dia realmente agradável ate então, Sango havia esquecido por completo a raiva que sentira de Miroku. Rin esquecera por algumas horas a tristeza em sua alma. Sentaram na areia da praia, o sol já esta ao oeste, mas e não iria demorar a se por. Sango deitou no chão ainda recuperando o fôlego. Rin olhou para a amiga.  
-Obrigada – murmurou. Estava realmente agradecida, era a primeira vez em semanas que podia dizer que se divertira.  
-O que? – perguntou Sango se sentando – falou algo?

Rin balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Sango olhou-a por um momento espantada, abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou a amiga rapidamente, o que fez Rin perder o equilíbrio e as duas caíram no chão.  
-O que foi? – perguntou preocupada pela reação de Sango.  
-Você sorriu – gritou rindo.  
-Fala como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes.  
-Não desde que voltou – disse soltando a amiga e olhando-a – apenas aqueles sorriso mecânicos e falsos, agora... Não é aquele sorriso que você sempre soltava antes... Mas é verdadeiro, mesmo que um pouco triste.

Rin sentiu algumas lagrimas se formarem em seus olhos, Sango estava realmente preocupada com ela. Abraçou a amiga. Ficaram assim, por um bom tempo.

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha contou tudo a Kagome. Ela não se importou dele estar falando de Kikyou, ela apenas o consolou.

-x-x-x-

Já era noite, 7 horas, o jantar já estava pronto. Miroku olhou no relógio da cozinha, Sango ainda não havia chegado. Kagome havia lhe avisado que nem ela nem Inuyasha iriam jantar. Kikyou se trancara no quarto e não queria sair e Sesshomaru comeu rapidamente, mas Miroku preferiu não. Ainda tinha esperança de Sango chegar a tempo deles irem comer foram, a reserva ainda estava feita, para as oito. Olhou para o relógio, 7:15. Rin também não havia chegado, ele suspeitava que estivessem juntas.  
Sesshomaru lia um livro na sala, Kohaku esta jantando na cozinha, Miroku estava ao seu lado e ainda olhava para o relógio. 7:20.  
A porta abriu e as duas garotas entraram. Miroku ouviu o barulho da cozinha, era claramente a voz de Sango gargalhando. Olhou no relógio, 7:30, talvez desse tempo.  
-Vai querer jantar, minha filha? – perguntou a mãe de Sango ao vê-la entrar.  
-Não mãe, eu e Rin jantamos fora. – disse sorrindo.

Sango virou-se e viu Miroku, já arrumada para sair, na porta da cozinha. Foi ate o namorado, esquecendo totalmente a raiva que sentira pela manhã.  
-Oi amor... Tudo bem? Você não ia sair com seus amigos? Ta todo arrumado, aonde vai?

Miroku olhou-a, como dizer que esperava por ela? Ele mesmo havia ouvido, ela acabara de comer, não iria querer sair para jantar. Sango pareceu entender o silencio do rapaz, seu sorriso logo desapareceu e olhou para os pés envergonhada, ele havia ficado ali, lhe esperando.  
-Desculpa, eu... – sussurrou para o rapaz.  
-Você não sabia. – disse ele sorrindo.

Olhou para o relógio, 7:38, de qualquer forma não daria tempo de Sango se arrumar, principalmente por que ela era realmente lenta para se arrumar, e ir ate o restaurante, há vinte minutos dali, aponto de pegar a reserva.  
Rin e todos os outros pareceram desconfortáveis com a situação, Rin olhou para Sesshomaru sentado no sofá e sentiu um leve rubro invadir seu rosto e uma onda de tristeza a sua mente. Kohaku passou pelo casal calado na porta e caminhou ate a garota.  
-Já jantou?  
-Já – disse ela.

Kohaku olhou para Sesshomaru que fingia ler e não olhar Rin pelo canto do olho, suspirou e voltou a olhar para a moça.  
-Quer dar um volta?  
-Há essa hora? – perguntou a mãe do garoto – é quase oito horas.  
-Só na redondeza mamãe.

Ela olhou no relógio, soltou um suspiro e deu um sinal com as mãos permitindo que ele fossem passear, Kohaku olhou para Rin e ela deu um meio sorriso e um movimento com os ombros. Kohaku pegou sua mão ligeiramente – ato que Sesshomaru particularmente não gostou, mas continuou fingir que lia seu livro – e os dois saíram.  
Miroku viu os dois jovens saindo pela porta e virou-se para Sango sorrindo.  
-Quer ir ao cinema? Vamos à seção das nove, tem uma hora e meia para se arrumar... Quase.  
-Ei, vocês tem aula amanhã – disse a mãe da moça – ninguém lembra disso não, vão voltar que horas? 10? 11?  
-Por ai – disse Miroku sorrindo – Mas é a hora que vamos dormir mesmo...

A mulher deu os ombros, sabia que no final não faria diferença, eles sempre dormiam meia-noite ou algo assim. Sango sorriu e abraçou o namorado.  
-Sim, vamos... Eu vou me arrumar, certo?

E subiu apressada as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus e cantarolando. Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Sesshomaru. A mãe de Sango foi para a cozinha, iria deixar uma comida para Inuyasha e Kagome, sabia que logo sentiriam fome.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou Miroku -Como assim?  
-Rin... E Kohaku.  
-Não temos mais nada. – disse o rapaz seco.  
-Mas isso não significa que não se importe.

Sesshomaru não respondeu.  
-Ainda está brigado com Inuyasha? – perguntou o mais velho tentando mudar o assunto.  
-Mais ou menos... Voltei a falar com ele, mas não nos vê amiguinhos, não é?  
-Ficou realmente com raiva dele, não é?  
-Ele não podia ter feito aquilo... Nem com Kagome nem com Kikyou. Apesar de eu também ter ficado chateado com Kikyou... Mas ainda estou falando com ela, um pouco.  
-Contou pra Sango?  
-Não... Eu... Não podia. Ela ficaria uma fera e... Contaria para Kagome.

Sesshomaru levantou-se.  
-Bom... Talvez seja melhor ficar tudo como está... Kagome e Inuyasha parecem bem e... Acho que neste momento, o que Inuyasha deve estar precisando é de alguém do seu lado, não vamos afastar Kagome justo quando ele mais precisa.  
-Como assim Sesshomaru? – perguntou Miroku confuso -Você logo vai saber... E provavelmente vai ficar com raiva de mim também.

Miroku não entendeu, apenas ficou observando Sesshomaru subir as escadas, ele parecia mais cansado que o normal, pensou o rapaz. Ficou então ali, sozinho, ligou para o restaurante e desmarcou a reserva, então decidiu ficar assistindo TV e esperando Sango. Sorriu, talvez agora as coisas fossem melhorar entre os dois. Não demorou muito e viu Kohaku e Rin voltarem, mas eles não entraram, ficaram conversando na varanda por um bom tempo, ele pode ver pela janela. Realmente torcia para Sesshomaru naquele triângulo que ele agora via se formar, mas tinha que admitir, gostava de ver Rin sorrindo quando conversava com Kohaku, ele fazia bem para ela. Miroku sentia, aqueles dois ainda teriam muitas historias juntos.  
E ele nem imaginava o quanto estava certo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**OI gente...fiquei sem net entaum naum pude vir antes... aki está mais um cap... Bom, neste cap Inuyasha ta tendo que lidar com a traição de seu irmão e Kagome como uma boa namorada decide ajuda-lo. Miroku tenta melhorar seu namoro com Sango que não estava indo muito bem... Já Sango tenta ajudar Rin e ao mesmo tempo esquecer os problemas de seu relacionamento. Sesshomaru com ciumes de Rin e Kohaku que estou cada vez mais juntos... Bem, o que voces acharam? E o que acham que vai acontecer nos proximos capitulos? E quanto ao papel que Kagome acabou de ganhar? Queria tb agradecer os comentarios, adorei todos... um grande beijo**

**Has-Has - ai, q bom q estah gostando...sim, sim... esssa briga foi meio q chata... mas nem melhores amigos ficam sem brigar, naum é? e eles vaum resolver tudo, vc vai ver...e por enquanto... ela vai ter q aprender se virar sozinha... mas ela nem vai ficar taum sozinha assim... ela vai encontra amigos onde menos poderia imaginar... E quanto ao Inu...tem uma chance dele descobrir... mas naum pense que ele foi um santo nas ferias... o proprimo Miroku anda com raiva dele... agora,. imagina o q ele deve ter feito? Ah, e q bom q vc lembrou disso... naum estah atrazada, estah atenta...essas coisas como a briga do Kouga e da Kikyou ou o beijo da Kagome com o ex... a Rin e o noivo dela...tudo isso vai aparecer mais na frente... kisses**

**SraKouga - toda vez q leio seus comentarios me emociono... me sinto muito lisonjada com seus elogios...ah. kero ler sua finc quero sim...num li nenhuma tua ainda...vou ler assim q tive chance...aposto q vc é boa... vc se acha parecida com a Rin? eu tb...ela é uma das personagens q mais gosto... sempre posso usar muito dela em fincs, pois no desenho ela ainda é criança entaum dá mais liberdade em mecher com ela saendo adolescende ela é uma boa garota q infelisamente está passando por um momento dificil... ela naum sabe lidar com a situação e naum quer magoar ninguem, entaum acaba se afastando das pessoas q ama, achando q isso é o melhor para todos... ela é uma boa garota... e aposto q vc tb hehehehee kisses**

**oOnatOo - um pouco ... mas é q quando naum tem pc fica difcil de atualizar, num é? ou de escrever q bom q gostou do cap.  
kisses**

**Lokinha- ah... liga naum, eu entendi... e q bom q gostou desse cap...kisses**

**Dm Tayashi - Sim, sim... cada vez mais tenso... e quanto a Rin e o Seshy... esperar pra ver, num é? hehehehe... e quanto ao Narakul...ele ainda tem muita historia pela frente.  
kisses**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto - Sofrer? os dois? mais ou menos... eles vaum lutar muito... terminar um relacionamento nunca é facil, principalmente se vc tem que morar com o seu ex... kisses**

**Kayra Hiyana - sim, sim...sei como vc se sente... mas naum adianta pedir pra mim pra resolver pois naum adianta...esses personagens tem vida propria... hehehehe...kisses**

**Lillyth-chan - em 1 lugar queria dizer... claro q naum ia esquecer, gosto muito de todos q comentam... estaum todos no meu coração, inclusive vc...em 2... muito obrigAda por gostar do cap e em 3... aki esto o novo cap, gostou?  
kisses, t adoro**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29 – Volte a me amar**

Kikyou suspirou fundo enquanto olhava para Kagome do outro lado da sala. A moça tentava decorar as falas de sua peça. Olhou para o relógio, 5 da tarde, onde estariam todos? -Já conseguiu decorar-las? – perguntou para Kagome tentando acabar com aquele incomodo silencio.

Kagome olhou-a por um momento, como se decidisse se falaria com ela ou a ignoraria. Suspirou, por que não? Já estava cansada daquele silencio.  
-Ainda não... Pelo menos não todas. – murmurou.

Um barulho foi ouvido, as duas garotas viraram a cabeça e observaram Miroku entrar no local. O rapaz olhou para Kagome e logo em seguida para Kikyou. Inuyasha já havia lhe contado sobre a historia com Sesshomaru, aparentemente ele e Kagome eram os únicos que sabiam – Kagome desconfiava que Rin também sabia e que aquele fora o motivo da separação dela e de Sesshomaru, mas não tinha certeza de nada. Miroku sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kikyou e olhou para a moça.  
-Certo, eu vou voltar a falar com você - disse em meio a um murmuro resignado.

Kikyou abriu um largo sorriso e jogou-se nos braços do rapaz o abraçando, nos últimos dois dias Miroku andava lhe ignorando, o que era realmente irritante e pra não dizer estúpido, já que o treino da torcida era na maioria das vezes na quadra junto com o treino de basket e por tal motivo eles normalmente tinham que voltar juntos. Beijou-lhe o canto do rosto, feliz. A verdade era que Miroku era um bom amigo para ela, e deixar de falar com ele não lhe agradava. Já lhe bastava Kouga.  
Kagome sorriu ao ver a cena, não pode deixar de sorrir. Logo imaginou Inuyasha descobrindo que haviam voltado a falar com a garota, ele iria odiar, faria um drama, certamente. Seria divertido.  
-Está decorando a peça? – perguntou Miroku a Kagome.  
-Tentando... – responde ela um pouco desanimada.  
-Já contou pra Inuyasha? Da peça... De Kouga.  
-Eu, bem... – ela mordiscou os lábios vermelhos e soltou um suspiro por entre os dentes – não.  
-Quanto mais esconder, pior, acredite – disse Kikyou levantando-se do sofá – sem por experiência própria... E não estou falando do caso com Sesshomaru. – acrescentou rapidamente.

Kikyou saiu do local e subiu as escadas deixando os dois sozinhos, Miroku riu e olhou para Kagome, havia lembrado-se do ocorrido alguns anos, quando Inuyasha e Kikyou haviam começado a namorar, Kagome olhou-a confusa, olhou para o caminho que Kikyou acabara de percorrer e sorriu. A verdade era que os dois sentiam falta daquilo, sim Kagome também, Kikyou e Kagome tinham ultimamente horários bastante parecidos, e por mais que não se gostassem, tinham que admitir, era pior ainda ter que aturar um logo silencio juntas, o que ambas detestavam, e tinham alguns gostos em comum, então não era tão ruim conversar com a rival, se é que ainda podia chamá-la assim, Miroku, realmente sentira falta da amiga, ela era alguém que ele gostava de conversar, sempre divertida, mesmo quando as coisas iam-lhe mal.

-x-x-x-

Kouga entrou no palco e caminhou entre as pessoas, divertido andava com mais dois rapazes ao seu lado, foi então que a viu entrar. Lá estava ela, Kagome, linda, como sempre. Kagome o olhou por um momento e sorriu, um sentimento curioso começa a aparecer, olhava-o intrigada. Kouga a observava atentamente, todos seus belos traços e seu belo sorriso. Era o primeiro olhar, e de repente, já sentia o amor, Kagome sorriu, parecia compartilhar tal sentimento. As luzes logo foram ficando mais fraca e apenas os dois estavam em foco.  
-Corta – gritou o diretor.

Kagome virou-se para o senhor, não muito velho, não muito novo, e que claramente estava sofrendo da crise da meia idade, pois usava uma camiseta tão colorida que podia se vista a distancias. -Garotos, vocês estão perfeitos... Essa é a cena mais importante da peça.  
-Pensei que a cena mais importante fosse quando eles se matassem – murmurou um rapaz.  
-Não, está é a cena. É ai, no meio da festa que eles se conhecem, é ai que vimos Julieta pela primeira vez e é ai que eles em um olhar se apaixonam. Esta cena é que vai desenrolar as outras, se o publico não ver nessa cena que os dois se amam, então... De nada adiantara nosso trabalho. Vocês estão ótimos, tem uma química perfeita... Agora... – disse ele virando-se para Kagome – minha flor... Você já decorou suas falas?  
-Ah... Bem... Quase – disse sorrindo nervosa – faltam só algumas, mas ate semana que vem já tenho tudo decorado.  
-Ótimo, ótimo... Agora – ele olhou para o relógio – nosso tempo acabou, nos vemos amanhã, por que nem no sábado temos descanso minhas crianças.

Kagome desceu do palco e foi pegar suas coisas numa cadeira ali perto. Kouga lhe seguiu.  
-Você este ótima hoje – disse sorrindo.  
-É, se não tivesse esquecido metade das falas da cena 15. – disse irritada.  
-Você consegue ate lá... Se quiser podemos ensaiar juntos, posso te ajudar com suas falas. O que acha?  
-Ah... Não, não precisa... Já tenho alguém m ajudando.  
-Inuyasha – murmurou Kouga chateado.

Kagome sorriu nervosa.  
-É, Inuyasha – mentiu. – Eu tenho que ir... Tchau Kouga.

O rapaz acenou e observou a garota se distanciar enquanto subia as escadas do auditório, os cabelos longos dançando em suas costas, sem olhar para trás ela desapareceu pela porta. Kouga suspirou, era mesmo, assim como Kikyou lhe afirmara certa vez, um idiota.

-x-x-x-

Rin saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos que ainda pingavam água pelo chão, olhou em seu quarto, não havia ninguém no local, fora ela mesma, sentou-se na cama e soltou um leve suspiro, estava mais alegra naquela tarde, talvez pelo fato dos antidepressivos prescrito pelo medico começarem a ter efeito, talvez por que naquela madrugada não acordara com um pesadelo, na verdade, não acordara e não sonhara durante toda a noite, apenas dormira, como nunca mais havia feito, isso lhe acalmava. As coisas começavam a melhorar, pensava ela, a distancia sempre lhe fora uma boa amiga quanto aos seus problemas. Também lhe enganara inúmeras vezes, fazendo-a esquecer de seus problemas mais do que deveria.  
Levantou-se, penteou os cabelos, bem mais longos do que no começo do ano, andava pensando em deixa-lo crescer, será que ficaria bonito? Olhou-se no espelho, a pele bem mais corada do que no começo da semana, quando voltara para a pensão, as olheiras ainda muito grandes, tentou disfarça-las com um pouco de maquiagem, balançou os cabelos levemente e olhou-se uma ultima vez no espelho antes de sair pela porta. Logo que saiu esbarrou em Inuyasha, ele murmurou algo entre um pedido de desculpa e uma reclamação, e saiu descendo as escadas à procura de Kagome, ele andava mais mal humorado que o normal ultimamente, Rin deu de ombros, virou-se e viu Kohaku vestindo uma calça jeans escuro e uma camiseta branca de algodão, os cabelos também molhados caiam sobre o rosto e os lábios formavam um sorriso enquanto tentava se concentrar em algo alem da moça a sua frente.  
-Você está linda... – murmurou o rapaz sem saber o que falar e não conseguindo pensar em nada mais inteligente para dizer – muito linda.

Rin corou levemente, o que a deixou ainda mais bela, e sorriu.  
-Obrigada.  
-Vamos? – perguntou o rapaz aparentemente podendo controlar novamente o seu cérebro que por momentos havia ficado paralisado com a visão de Rin a sua frente.

Rin usava um leve vestido azul claro de alça que ia ate metade da coxa, um ar infantil, um ar sedutor, uma expressão de Lolita. Mordiscou os lábios levemente e concordou com a cabeça, ela e o rapaz desceram os degraus da escada e encontraram Sango e Miroku no andar de baixo. -Aonde os dois vão assim... Tão arrumados – disse Sango tentando disfarçar o tom insinuante em sua voz.

Miroku apenas observava os dois, sorria sem expressão no rosto, olhou Rin por um instante, era claro em seu rosto que estava ligeiramente mais feliz, parecia melhorar a cada diz com a presença de Kohaku. Naquele momento Kohaku e Sango discutiam, uma briga bem normal entre os dois irmãos, ele dizendo que ela não devia se intrometer em sua vida, ela retrucando ser sua irmã mais velha. Miroku levantou-se e caminhou ate Rin.  
-É melhor irem logo se não quiserem... Ter... – tentava achar a melhor forma – um encontro desagradável.

Rin entendera muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, era bem obvio, Sesshomaru estaria voltando a qualquer momento da faculdade e ela realmente não queria encontrar ele enquanto saia pra ir ao cinema com Kohaku. Olhou Miroku enquanto o rapaz caminhava ate a cozinha. Virou-se para Kohaku, ambos trocaram olhares e ele entendeu que era a hora de partir, despediu-se a irmã de forma bem singular, deixando-a vermelha e gritando de raiva enquanto os dois iam embora.  
-Você não precisava falar aquilo – disse Rin sorrindo.  
-É divertido irrita-la.

-x-x-x-

Kagome lia em seu quarto suas falas para a peça quando ouviu duas batidas na porta, colocou o roteiro embaixo do travesseiro e gritou permitindo a entrada de Inuyasha, que sorriu ao vê-la.  
-Quase não ti vi hoje... – disse ele, estava ligeiramente mais humorado do que quando se encontraram durante a parte da manhã.  
-Muitas coisas para fazer – disse sorrindo nervosa.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado, ela parecia-lhe diferente.  
-Claro.

Kagome levantou-se e foi ao encontro do rapaz beijando-o suavemente. Separaram-se deixando uma pequena distancia entre os dois, aponto de ainda poder sentir a respiração um do outro. -Quer sair daqui? – perguntou para a garota.  
-Ir para onde?  
-Sei lá, qualquer lugar. – disse ele.

Kagome sabia que ele queria apenas não estar na pensão quando Sesshomaru chegasse da faculdade. Suspirou fundo, perguntava-se quanto tempo aquilo ainda iria durar. Sorriu e pegou sua bolsa e um casaco bege, os dois saíram do local.

-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru estava sentado sozinho na sala enquanto lia um livro, Miroku e Sango estavam na cozinha, Kikyou não estava em casa, provavelmente fazia mais uma de suas solitárias caminhadas, suspirou fundo e deixou o livro descansar em seu colo. Não havia muitas pessoas falando com ele na pensão. Rin não falava com ele por motivos bem óbvios, Kohaku, bom, Sesshomaru não gostava dele e ele não gostava de Sesshomaru, ambos sabiam qual o motivo daquilo, uma doce garota de pele clara e cabelos escuros com um olhar triste no rosto. Kagome ainda falava com ele, quando não tinha Inuyasha por perto, e Sango também o fazia, apesar de deixar bem claro que descobrira – ou melhor, Miroku lhe contara - sobre ele e Kikyou e que não concordava. Ela também falava com Kikyou, não mais e não menos do que sempre. Não queria se intrometer muito naquela situação, sabia que não tinha esse direito, provavelmente só sabia daquelas coisas por que Miroku gostava de desabafar com ela, se não, provavelmente morreria e ninguém teria lhe contado nada, nem mesmo sua prima.  
Ouviu um barulho e pode ver Rin e Kohaku chegarem a pensão, riam divertidos enquanto comentavam sobre o filme que haviam acabado de assistir. Sesshomaru sentiu um aperto no coração, o mesmo que sempre sentia quando via os dois juntos, tinha ciúmes, era verdade, mas não fazia nada, não tinha direito. Os risos cessaram assim que os dois jovens o viram, Sesshomaru não fez nada, apenas voltou a ler seu livro, ou ao menos fingir que o fazia. Rin olhou por um momento – tempo demais na opinião de Kohaku – e logo se virou para o amigo que lhe acompanhava. Os dois despediram-se e Rin foi para seu quarto, Kohaku ficou um momento em frente a escada, decidindo-se o que faria, certamente não iria ficar na sala com Sesshomaru – que anda o olhava por detrás do livro – e não tinha a menor vontade de ir para seu quarto, decidiu-se por ir a cozinha, e ao ver Miroku e Sango se beijando viu uma ótima oportunidade de faze raiva a irmã enquanto comia as sobras do jantar.

-x-x-x-

-Ah Romeu, isso não vai dar certo, vai por mim... – falava Kagome em voz alta.

Aqueles eram um dos raros momentos onde não havia ninguém na pensão, alem dos poucos empregados, Kagome permanecia repassando o texto na sala, implorando que Inuyasha não chegasse em nenhum momento, e atenta a todos os barulhos que vinham de fora da pensão. Ao ouvir a porta se abrir tratou logo de esconder o texto por debaixo das almofadas e viu com muito alivio que se tratava de Kikyou. A garota apenas riu, percebendo que Kagome tentava disfarçar o que fazia caso fosse Inuyasha. Kagome olhou-a um pouco envergonhada e voltou a pegar seu texto, Kikyou era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam que ela estava na peça, entre ela estavam Miroku e sua prima, ela desconfiava de Rin, pois a garota andava mito com Kouga, mas não tinha certeza. Kikyou sentou-se no sofá e observou Kagome ler baixinho suas falas. Suspirou e pegou o texto em suas mãos, fazendo com que Kagome fizesse varias perguntas e protestos.  
-Vou lhe ajudar – disse Kikyou afinal após todas as perguntas de Kagome sobre o que ela estava fazendo – eu faço as falas do Romeu e você responde com as de Julieta... – suspirou – isso é um sacrilégio a obra original... Olha essas falas. – reclamou.  
-É para deixar a peça mais jovem...Passa-se no século 21 – disse Kagome não muito convincente.  
-Sei, sei... Já ouvi isso antes. – disse em meio a um murmurou – Julieta não há outra forma... Temos que fugir.  
-Mas Romeu... Meus pais... A escola... Como deixar tudo para trás?  
-Nós damos um jeito, Julieta, só assim poderemos ficar juntos.  
-Eu não sei Romeu, eu... Estou tão confusa.

E durante toda à tarde as duas ficara ali, ensaiando, Kikyou parecia já saber todas as falas de Julieta, e a todo o momento corrigia Kagome, desde ao erro de suas falas em como melhor me mover ou se comportar, tendo em base todos os seus ensaios com Kouga no semestre passado. Após longas horas as duas pararam de ensaiar quando os outros inquilinos da casa começaram a chegar, principalmente Inuyasha, que não gostou de vê-las juntas e conversando animadamente, sem nem saber do que conversavam, já que a partir do momento em que chegara Kagome recebeu-o e Kikyou foi embora, acabando de vez a conversa. Kagome nada lhe disse sobre o acontecimento, nem respondera com clareza as poucas perguntas que fizera.

-x-x-x-

Naquela tarde Kagome tivera mais um ensaio da peça. Logo que chegou no auditório viu Kouga lendo suas fala "Como se precisasse, já decorou ate as minhas falas" pensou a garota. O diretor e alguns poucos alunos que se encontravam ali lhe cumprimentaram. Havia chegado cedo, pelo menos uma vez, pensou sorridente.  
-E ai? – murmurou ao sentar-se ao lado de Kouga – Lendo a peça? Pra que? Já sabe as falas... Todas... Ate as do padre.

Kouga riu e deixou o texto de lado e olhou para a moça.  
-Só tava dando uma olhada.  
-Sei... – disse a jovem.

Um silencio incomodo, era normalmente assim que ficavam, nunca tinham o que conversar, claro que havia melhorado, Kagome havia parado de fugir do rapaz, mas mesmo assim... Kouga levantou-se e pegou Kagome pela mão arrastando-a ate o camarim.  
-Ta fazendo o que? – perguntou apreensiva, se Inuyasha soubesse.  
-Preciso falar com você – parou ao encontrar um lugar vazio.

Era uma espécie de deposito, o cheiro de mofo misturava-se com as teias de areias e a lâmpada queimada, fazendo o cenário perfeito para uma cena de filme de terror.  
-Sobre o que?  
-Nós!  
-Nós? – perguntou ela confusa – que nós?

Kouga suspirou.  
-Olha, se quisermos que nossos personagens pareçam se amar, então temos que parar com esse clima entre a gente.  
-Que clima?  
-Esse clima estranho – disse o rapaz já irritado – vamos, não sou só eu que acha essa situação estranha.  
-Não... E ainda mais estranha por estarmos aqui, no deposito do auditório conversando sobre nós... Se existe um nós,  
-Kagome! – repreendeu o rapaz – é o seguinte, eu sei que você ta estranha comigo, mas que antes pelo menos, por causa do que eu disse pra você antes de viajar.  
-É, aquilo ajudou. – disse sarcástica, abraçou o próprio corpo sem saber o que fazer.  
-Aquilo que eu disse... Eu tava falando serio, mas não quero que você me corresponda, principalmente por que está namorando o cara de... – calou-se - Inuyasha. Eu sabia desde o começo que você não iria deixa-lo ou me corresponder eu só... Eu só precisava falar.

Kagome sorriu um pouco encabulada.  
-Aquilo que você disse... Foi muito importante pra mim... Eu... Foi bom ouvir... Foi bom se sentir amada... Mas eu não te correspondo.  
-Eu sei – disse ele – e não precisa. Eu só... Eu não quero que isso... Eu gosto da sua presença, gosto de estar com você. Sei que nunca fomos amigos e tudo mais... Mas você nunca me ignorou, sempre foi gentil, nunca deixou de falar comigo mesmo com o ciúme do Inuyasha... Não quero que isso mude por eu ter te contado meus sentimentos. Vê, a gente não consegue mais nem conversar, sempre fica silêncios incômodos e eu... Eu quero que isso acabe.  
-Eu também... Vai acabar... Vamos ser mais amigos.

O rapaz sorriu.  
-Obrigado... Agora vamos... Se seu namorado descobrir que te trouxe aqui ele me mata e a peça é adiada de novo.  
-É, e isso seria realmente ruim, ter que aprontar a peça e lidar com a policia ao mesmo tempo, não sei se eu agüentaria.

O rapaz riu e os dois saíram daquele local que cheirava a mofo.

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha havia conseguido uma forma de se manter afastado da pensão e ao mesmo tempo não depender mais do dinheiro do irmão – que apesar de também ser seu, pois parte era da herança deixada pelo seu pai, ele não queria aceitar – arrumou um emprego. Era numa loja de discos e livros usados. Bastante agradável por sinal, mesmo com toda a poeira no local. Inuyasha passava mais da metade do tempo tentado limpar o local sem muito sucesso, a poeira parecia milagrosamente aparecer novamente e em mais quantidade por mais que ele limpasse. Inuyasha já tinha certeza que ali, a maioria dos clientes eram pós, e não pessoas. Normalmente não apareciam muitas pessoas e seu chefe deixava que ele lesse algum livro ou então fizesse seus exercícios escolares quando não aparecia ninguém, ou seja, grande parte do tempo. Mesmo assim, Inuyasha sempre tinha algo a fazer, isso lhe fazia pensar menos em Sesshomaru, Kikyou ou em como Kagome andava estranha ultimamente.

-x-x-x-

O ensaio havia acabado naquela sexta, todos iam embora aliviados, a semana havia acabado e somente na segunda voltariam a árdua rotina de ensaios. Kagome guardava suas coisas na mochila quando Kouga correu em sua direção.  
-Kagome?

A garota virou-se para o rapaz com um sorriso.  
-Sim?  
-Será que... Bom... Se não for te dar nenhuma problema... Será... Você quer carona? – perguntou por fim.

Kagome ponderou por um minuto e sorriu, por que não? Tinham decidido se tornar mais amigos, aquela era uma boa oportunidade. Aceitou a proposta e viu o rosto do rapaz se iluminar em um belo sorriso.  
Saíram caminhando pela escola já deserta.  
-Sua interpretação melhorou muito... Tem treinado bastante?  
-É, estou tendo umas aulinhas – disse rindo.

Kouga não entendeu e preferiu não perguntar, Kagome referia-se aos ensaios com Miroku e Kikyou que andava tendo já fazia uma semana.  
-Então, conseguimos mais tempo?  
-É, a diretora deu mais uma semana, mas já ta com raiva, não para de reclamar dizendo que isso tudo é irresponsabilidade do diretor, que ele não andava botando ordem, que foi arrumar tudo de ultima hora.  
-Mas é verdade – comentou Kagome rindo – Mas ele está passando por um momento difícil.  
-Carro grande e vermelho?

Kagome riu.  
-Leu a minha mente.

Os dois finalmente chegaram ao carro de Kouga e entraram ainda conversando e rindo.

-x-x-x-

-Kagome, você tem que contar, e logo – disse Sango um pouco antes das duas irem dormir. – antes que ele descubra por si mesmo.  
-Eu sei, eu sei... – dizia Kagome chateada, ela realmente sabia.  
-Então se apresse, peça estréia daqui a menos de uma semana, os cartazes já estão espalhados, com seu nome neles por sinal, sorte sua que Inuyasha não lê muito os murais e ninguém falou com ele ainda, mas mesmo assim, se eu fosse você me apressava, é só questão de tempo para ele descobrir, e muito pouco tempo.  
-Eu sei – repetiu Kagome deitando-se na cama.

Kagome virou-se e Sango sem mais o que falar desligou o abajur que iluminava fracamente o local. Kagome sabia que tinha que falar, mas não tinha coragem, Muitas vezes prometera-se que ia contar, mas nunca conseguia. Sempre tinha medo. Inuyasha andava muito irritado ultimamente, e qualquer coisa tornava-se um drama pra ele, ela não o culpava, mas achava realmente estressante. E o medo de ele fazer algum grande drama ou então ate mesmo, especulava Kagome, terminar tudo. No atual temperamento de Inuyasha, ela não andava descartando essa possibilidade. Suspirou fundo, mas tinha que contar, antes que algo pior acontecesse.

-x-x-x-

-Você o que? – perguntou Inuyasha indignado -Eu estou... – repetia Kagome nervosa com a reação de Inuyasha.  
-Como pode? É Kouga? Como pode estar... Você o beijou?  
-Não! – gritou ela – não ainda. E não precisa, só viramos a cabeça de lado e fingimos estar beijando, nem precisa haver beijo de verdade.  
-E você realmente acha que ele não vai aproveita? Ele é louco por você, sempre foi. Quando estiver no palco, em frente a todas aquelas pessoas e você ali, na frente dele, ele vai te beijar, eu sei que vai.  
-Você está delirando Inuyasha! – gritou ela irritada.

Inuyasha olhou-a por um tempo e depois desviou os olhos para a porta de seu quarto. Kagome escorou-se na parede do corredor e colocou as mãos na cabeça tentado se acalmar. Não acreditava que ele estivesse fazendo tanto drama, por mais que conhecesse Inuyasha e soubesse que ele andava irritado ultimamente, ainda achava que ele teria o bom senso de não fazer tanto escândalo, principalmente quando ela que lhe contava tudo, e não ele que descobrira por acaso.  
-Você não pode fazer essa peça. – disse ele irritado, mas com a voz controlada.  
-Como assim não posso?  
-Eu não vou deixar você fazer essa peça com Kouga, não vou deixar ele se aproveitar de.  
-Você está me proibindo? – perguntou ela tentando manter-se controlada, mas sentindo uma enorme raiva e indignação do rapaz naquele momento.  
-Bom... Eu... – Inuyasha sabia que respondesse que "sim", por mais que quisesse, uma enorme briga iria acontecer – Kagome – continuou tentando deixar a voz o mais controlada possível – Tenha um pouco de bom senso... -Bom senso? Você me falando de bom senso? – Kagome já mostrava claramente sua irritação – Por favor, Inuyasha, não seja hipócrita.  
-Como... – tentou Inuyasha, Kagome logo lhe cortou:  
-Você está tento me proibir de fazer algo que eu gosto. E por que? Por causa de um ciúme bobo. Logo você... Ah Inuyasha, não me venha com essa... Eu não vou me submeter as suas besteiras só por que você andou tendo uma semana ruim.  
-Mas...

Inuyasha ainda tentou contesta, mudar a situação e ficar em cima na discussão, mas Kagome lançou-lhe um irritado olhar, um grito agudo de raiva e foi para o seu quarto, não se falaram o resto do dia.

-x-x-x-

-Eu não consigo fazer isso – gritou Kagome chateada jogando o texto longe.

Kikyou olhou-a chateada, pegou o texto no chão e cruzou os braços mostrando se desapontamento. Kagome pode ver claramente no rosto de Kikyou os traços de impaciência.  
-Olha – começou Kikyou – Eu estou aqui te ajudando por causa da peça, Kouga gastou muita energia nela e você não vai estragar tudo – disse com a voz um pouco acima do tom normal – então trate de esquecer essa sua briguinha com Inuyasha e concentre-se.

Kagome olhou para o chão não querendo admitir que estava errada.  
-Pensei que você e Kouga estavam brigados... – murmurou.  
-E estamos – disse Kikyou, Kagome pode perceber a tristeza em sua voz tentando ser disfarçada – Mas não significa que eu não me importe.

Kagome sorriu com admiração. Ouviram passos e Miroku chegava com duas sacolas, onde Kagome sabia ter três sanduíches e um refrigerante de dois litros. Miroku sentou ao lado de Kagome, em cima da toalha que haviam estendido no jardim, na parte detrás da pensão, era normalmente ali que andavam ensaiando, Kikyou logo se sentou também e pegou seu sanduíche. O dia já estava acabando e o céu já ficava azulado, com varias tonalidades diferentes de vermelho e laranja, mas sabiam que ainda demoraria um pouco para o anoitecer.  
-E como foi com Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku.

Kagome lembrou-se da discussão que havia tido com o namorado algumas horas atrás, antes dele sair para o trabalho. Suspirou e Miroku logo entendeu.  
-Ele sempre foi um idiota mesmo – murmurou Kikyou.

Os dois a olharam, segurando-se para não rir, Kagome descobrira que era muito normal ver Kikyou reclamar dos defeitos de Inuyasha, e suspeitava que aquilo era para sempre lembra-la que Inuyasha não era mais acessível – não pelo fato de namorar Kagome, mas simplesmente por ele a odiava.  
Kikyou deu de ombros ignorando os risos abafados dos dois e Miroku virou-se novamente para Kagome.  
-E o que aconteceu?  
-Ele tentou me proibir de fazer a peça.  
-Por que?  
-Segundo ele Kouga vai se aproveitar de mim, me beijar na frente de todos e Inuyasha não quer isso.  
-É impressão minha ou a cada dia ele fica mais burro?

Os três riram, provavelmente por que não tinham muito mais o que fazer, o lanche não demorou muito e logo cada um voltou para a pensão, Miroku decidiu aproveitar o tempo para estudar, estava no ultimo ano e meio atrasado para os estudos, principalmente se queria passar no teste que teria dali a dois dias. Essa preocupação com os estudos só durou ate o momento que Sango chegou da rua. Kagome foi mais fiel aos seus deveres escolares, quando terminou tudo já era hora do jantar. Kikyou nem tocara nos livros, havia decidido que ira dar uma volta e os dois não a viram ate à hora do jantar.

-x-x-x-

Kagome estava ensaiando na escola, a peça seria apresentada dali alguns, e a briga com Inuyasha no dia anterior não lhe saia da cabeça.  
-Kagome minha flor, concentre-se. – gritava o diretor a todo o momento.

Foi em meio a uma das cenas que Inuyasha entrou no auditório. Sentou na ultima cadeira da ultima fileira e ficou lá observando. Kouga sentiu-se bastante incomodado, o que ele fazia ali? Claro, era o namorado de Kagome, mas a forma como lhe encarava não lhe agrava em nada.  
Kagome tentou fingir que ele não estava ali e continuou ensaiando. Ele não deveria estar no trabalho? Olhou para Kouga a sua frente e ele logo entendeu seu olhar como um pedido de desculpas. Então as coisas não iam muito bem? Um fogo de esperança lhe encheu o coração e ele sentiu-se o pior dos homens por desejar que Kagome estivesse infeliz com o namoro.  
Os dois continuaram dançando, estavam no meio da cena do baile e tentaram ignorar o rapaz no fundo do auditório o máximo possível. Inuyasha ficou olhando-os atentamente. Eles pareciam muito unidos enquanto dançavam, não paravam de se olhar apaixonados. - Eu te amo – disse Kagome a Kouga – Eu te amo Romeu Os dois viraram-se, fingindo um beijo, Inuyasha como todos ali sabiam que eles não estavam se beijando, mas aquelas palavras cortaram o coração de Inuyasha. Aquilo era só o papel? Kagome seria tão boa atriz que conseguia fingir um sentimento tão forte quanto o amor? Ou todo aquele tempo ensaiando com Kouga havia feito ela perceber que ele era um cara legal? Saiu do auditório em passos fortes.  
-Inuyasha! – ouviu um grito as suas costas.

Virou-se e viu Kagome, estavam só os dois ali, sozinhos no hall em frente à porta do auditório. Kagome esperava explicações, por que fora ali? Por que decidira ver o ensaio? Por que ir embora tão de repente? O que se passava na cabeça dele?  
-Você o ama? – perguntou Inuyasha virando-se de costa para a garota.  
-O que? Quem? – calou-se quando finalmente entendeu a pergunta, olhando para ele espantada, mas ele não podia vê-la e não queria – Como pode pensar isso?  
-Ama ou não ama? – perguntou irritado virando-se para a garota -Não! E você sabe disso.  
-Eu não sei de nada, por que antes você não tinha medo de dizer que me amava... Mas desde que voltou... – Inuyasha calou-se

A porta atrás de Kagome abriu-se e Kouga olhou os dois namorados, ambos vermelhos de raiva. Soltou um estranho som pela boca, para ser notado, e quando os dois o olharam - Inuyasha com uma imensa raiva, o que o deixou bastante desconfortável – ele sussurrou algo para Kagome.  
-Certo, eu – Olhou para Inuyasha, seus olhos vermelhos de raiva – eu já estou indo.  
-Certo – disse Kouga rapidamente antes de voltar para o auditório.

Kagome passou a mão pelos sedosos cabelos respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, Inuyasha olhava para a porta por onde Kouga havia sumido, como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa.  
-Eu não quero que faça isso – disse Inuyasha ainda recusando-se a olhar para Kagome.  
-Jura? Eu não havia percebido – disse ela com ironia na voz.

Kagome já se preparava para voltar para o auditório, estava cansada de toda aquela discussão.  
-Se voltar pra lá – começou Inuyasha tentando ser desafiador - não precisa mais me considerar seu namorado.  
-O que? – gritou ela voltando a olha-lo – Você quer terminar comigo por isso?  
-Você que decide, o que é mais importante pra você?

Os olhos de Kagome queimavam de raiva.  
-Se você é capaz de me fazer uma proposta dessa... Acho que nem sei por que ainda estou com você.

Falando isso entrou para o auditório deixando Inuyasha para trás. Logo que entrou Kouga foi a sua direção.  
-Ta tudo bem? Se quiser posso pedir pro diretor pra acabar com o ensaio ou então... -Não, ta tudo bem.- disse ela forçando um sorriso enquanto as lagrimas secavam de seus olhos sem ao menos serem derramadas – Eu vou ficar bem, obrigada... Vamos ensaiar.

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha bateu aporta do quarto. Miroku olhou-o pelo canto do olho e suspirou jogando a revista que lia no chão, Inuyasha logo reconheceu aquele olhar. Miroku não estava concordando com as atitudes dele, ele sempre dava aquele olhar quando não concordava.  
-O que foi? – gritou irritado – o que estou fazendo de errado? Me diz? Como devo me comportar? Como devo levar minha vida? – gritava cada vez mais irritado – Diga!

Miroku apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente e encolheu os ombros.  
-Eu não vou falar nada, se você não sabe o que está fazendo de errado... Então por que eu tenho que dizer?

Miroku levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando Inuyasha ainda mais irritado. Ele sabia que estava sendo insensato, que estava fazendo besteira. Kagome era a melhor cosia que lhe acontecera e ficara ao seu lado naquela semana tão difícil Ela estava ao seu lado, mesmo quando ele insistia em falar de Kikyou, não brigara, não fizera objeção, e certamente não gostara da situação, mas mesmo assim ficara ao seu lado. E ele estava estragando tudo por ciúmes?  
Ele era mesmo um idiota.  
Mas não conseguia fingir, tinha ciúmes de Kouga, e muito.  
E aqueles olhares dos dois? Os sorrisos no palco, os toques, as palavras... Tudo havia sido apenas interpretação? Seria possível que Kagome fosse tão boa atriz que podia fingir que amava alguém? Podia fingir um sentimento tão forte? Eu ela realmente sentia? Realmente amava Kouga?  
Havia ido ao ensaio pra pedir desculpas para Kagome, dizer que andava sendo idiota, mas ao vê-los juntos, como um lindo casal apaixonado, seu sangue esquentou, agora o arrependimento tomava conta de seu ser.

Deitado na cama, Inuyasha passou a tarde pensando no que acontecera. Não fora ao trabalho, deixara um recado para seu chefe que não estava se sentindo bem. Estava fazendo tudo errado, sabia, mas não conseguia agir de outra forma. A raiva lhe tomava conta do corpo e ele falava todas aquelas palavras horríveis.  
Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras que ouvira aquela tarde. Durante uma das cenas Kagome dissera "Eu te amo". Ele sabia que era apenas mais uma fala, era Julieta que dizia para Romeu. Durante todos esses dias com Kagome, Inuyasha esperara aquelas palavras, durante dias e dias ele esperara que Kagome lhe dissesse "Eu te amo". Ele precisava ouvir, mas nem nesta ultima semana, em que eles ficaram juntos e ela lhe consolara, ela não disse uma única vez que o amava. Ela não dizia mais. Ele não a culpava, ela ficara magoada com ele antes de viajar, e provavelmente não estava segura para dizer-lhe aquelas palavras. Mas ouvi-la dize-las para Kouga, tão facilmente, mesmo que fosse apenas por ser uma fala da peça... Parecera tão natural, com tanto sentimento. Kouga conseguira dela aquilo que Inuyasha mais desejava naquele momento.

_Por que não pode dizer que me ama? Eu te magoei tanto assim?  
Eu não queria... Por favor, volte a me amar._

_**Volte a me amar**._

-x-x-x-

Kagome chegou já no anoitecer, com a aproximação da peça os ensaios iam ate mais tarde. Mas não fora por isso que ela chegara tão tarde, ela simplesmente não queria voltar. Ficara horas caminhando, chorando, pensando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos quando subiu para o seu quarto.  
Parou em frente a escada, olhando para Inuyasha sentado no chão, ao lado da porta de seu quarto. O rapaz olhou-a e levantou-se, Kagome continuou seu caminho, já estava abrindo a porta de seu quarto quando o rapaz lhe impediu.  
-Kagome me desculpa – disse ele rapidamente – eu fui um idiota hoje.  
-Só hoje? – perguntou irritada e irônica.  
-Bom, nos últimos dias... Mas... Eu fiquei com ciúmes. Eu... Você sabe como é, não sabe?  
-Eu queria dizer que não... Mas sei. Só que não é isso que me chateia. Você... Eu simplesmente não agüento mais... Você suga minhas forças Inuyasha. Eu só queria um pouco de compreensão, e você não conseguiu me dar. -Eu sei, eu sei... Eu sinto muito. Eu vou melhorar, eu juro.  
-Sabe quantas vezes já ouvi isso de você? – ele não respondeu – muita Inuyasha, muitas mesmo e não quero ouvir de novo.  
-E não vai ouvir... Kagome eu... Eu pensei muito e... Por mais que estivesse com ciúmes eu não podia ter agido daquela forma, mas ouvindo você falar que o amava... – Kagome fez menção de falar, Inuyasha foi mais rápido e continuou – Eu sei que era apenas mais uma fala... Mas eu... Aquilo me machucou. Aquelas palavras... Pode não parecer, mas elas significam muito pra mim. Eu sei que você deve estar com medo de dize-las de novo pra mim, depois do que aconteceu... – fez uma pequena pausa, Kagome não sabia se ele tomava ar ou coragem para continuar – naquela tarde, quando você foi embora... Mas... Eu... Elas são importantes pra mim, você é importante pra mim.  
-Então por que colocou tudo a perder com seus ciúmes?  
-Por que eu sou um idiota. Por favor, eu não posso perder você, não você.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, não queria terminar também, mas também não queria continuar com as mesmas brigas de sempre. Estava cansada daquilo, eles tinham ficando bem ate ali, mas voltarem as brigas, aquilo ela não poderia aceitar.  
-Tem que mudar o seu jeito.  
-Eu mudo. – disse rapidamente o rapaz visivelmente mais animado.  
-E eu vou continuar na peça.  
-Tudo bem. – Inuyasha sorria.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, Inuyasha estava visivelmente empolgado por Kagome não ter terminado tudo. Kagome virou-se para a porta já pronta para entrar no quarto, mas Inuyasha lhe impediu novamente.  
-O que é agora? – perguntou irritada, queria acabar logo com aquele dia.

Inuyasha lhe beijou. Ela não impediu, nem um pouco, corresponde e o beijo foi intensificando-se. Após algum tempo, e ela não pode identificar quanto, os dois separaram-se.  
-Por que... – tentou ela perguntar, Inuyasha a parou selando seus lábios com a ponta de seus dedos.  
-Não queria me despedir de você daquela forma... Tão fria.  
-Você é mesmo um idiota – disse ela sorrindo.

Ele beijou-lhe novamente, e por mais que Kagome estivesse com raiva dele, ela não pode deixar de se sentir feliz por tudo ter dado certo, afinal.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Okay, eu ia colocar mais um cap...mas ai naum deu, pois estou realmente atrazada... vou soh dizer uma coisa... espero q gostem do cap...nesse aki eu quis mostrar um pouco do Inu, sim ele é um idiota...mas ele tb gosta da Kagome... e outra coisa, vcs viram essa subita aproximação de Kagome e Kikyou, naum pense que elas viraram amiguinhas, elas naum vaum fazer trancinhas uma na outra, naum taum cedo... .acontce q Kikyou queria ajudar Kouga, mas sem adimitir que estava arrependida da briga... orgulhosa...e a Kagome tava precisando dessa ajuda... E miroku? Bom, ela anda sentindo falta da melhor amiga... Pode naum parecer, mas ele realmente se importa com a Kikyou...**

**Beijos a todos e fui**

**Lillyth-chan - Que bom q gostou...sim, eu naum dei enfasse ao Inuyasha e a Kagome... mas é que gosto de escrevber sobre todos os personagens, todos saum muito interressantes, ai acabo me perdendo um pouco na historia... Vc entende, naum é?**

**nehurotika- Que emoção? verdade? ai, q honra... Salada? Pelo menos é uma boa... huahauhauhauha... pode continuar puxando saco, ouviu...eu gosto disso...hauahuaha bricnadeira... Ah, acha mesmo? Quanta a historia do Inu e da Kikyou...cada vez mais emoções para esses dois... acredite...escrevi umas coisas ultimamentes, fiquei ate besta, naum sabia de onde tinha tirado...akels dois tem uma historia... Mas naum se preocupe, ateh agora nada de muito serio aconteceu entre a Kagome e o Inu...ainda felizes (?) e juntos. E quanto ao Kophaku, que bom q achou q ele foi bem encaixado, tava preocupada com isso, achando q tinha feito parecer meio forçado, e acredite, aidna vão aparecer mais personagens... alguns sumidos, outros nem tanto... hehehehe...E o Naraku? Será que Sesshomaru vai ter a oportunidade de dar um soco nele? isso seria bem legal (nojento!) E vc gostou do triangulo Sesshy/Kohaku/Rin? Muita gente gostou, tem ateh uns q torcem pro Kohaku... e eu nem sei ainda o final disso, gosto cada vez mais do Kohaku, mas AMO o Sesshy...Ah, se a Kagome beijou o Bank? Bom...isso jah num foi revelado? Bom, de qualquer forma ainda teremos um momento de lembranças das ferias de varios personagens... mais uma vez veremos "Bank", "Naraku", akele amigo da Rin que eu inventei e num lembro mais o nome XDDD e... acho q é soh...ou naum?  
100 cap? vc leria? Bom, pelo menos vc aguentaria... mas acho q num chega a issu tudo naum...hehehehe...**

**Ah...essa do Miroku e do Inu? (huahuahuahuaa, ficou estranha essa sua frase...) Bom, eles naum estaum mais taum amigos, mas jah voltaram a se falar... e quanto ao que aconteceu no verão? Bom...soh no epi 32 **

**Kisses migah**

**Bia Landgraf - Chora naum... vai dar tudo certo no final...  
que bom q estah gostando...**

**SraKouga- parece q nem conhece o inseguro do Inu? é claro q ele deu ataque de ciumes, mas como deu pra perceber ele soh estava sentindo falta de ouvir umas 3 palavrinhas...q naum sei se ele ainda mereça receber...muito imaturo ainda.  
Menina, vc lê pensamentos? Tem umas ideias suas q vai acontecer mesmo...mas naum vou dizer quais... sou má  
Ah, começei a ler sua finc, mas ainda naum tive oportunidade de continuar...mas jah digo ADOREI...VC ESCREVE MUITO BEM.**

**Kayra Hiyana - A sango atriz? unh, naum lembro disso, mas como minha memoria é ruim ate nas coisas q eu escreve tem essa possibilidade... mas naum, é a Kagome q tah tentando coisas novas...  
Beijo, e bons sonhos... hehehehe (minha amiga tb faz isso)**

**Has-Has - Ele naum podia falar nada naum, ele tava muito do errado, mas a historia dos dois é muito complicada, teria que fazer uma finc soh deles e desse namoro conturbado... Quem sabe eu num faço? hehehehe a Xilena jah disse q faria...O que o Inu fez de taum ruim? adivinha...  
E quanto a Kagome? ela é uma fiel namorada, e pra falar a verdade, naum é bem com o beijo q o Inu tah preocupado...**

**oOnatOo- Sim, eu postei!1  
Que bom q gostou!1**

**Kisses**


	31. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 – A Reconciliação de Romeu e Julieta**

_-Você está errado – murmurou a garota – Eu não... Eu não vou.  
-Claro que vai Kikyou, quem quer enganar? – disse o rapaz irritado – É sempre assim e eu estou cansado. Você demorou muito tempo para conseguir esquece-lo, agora ele estala o dedo e você volta como se fosse um cachorrinho? Quer saber o que vai acontecer? Ele vai te magoar de novo e eu vou ter que secar suas lagrimas de novo.  
-Então não seque – gritou irritada levantando-se do sofá._

_Kouga olhou para ela assustado, ela nunca gritara assim com ele. O rosto vermelho, os olhos molhados, ela segurava as lagrimas em sua frente, como muitas vezes fizera antes, mas desta vez era ele o causado daquelas lagrimas. -Se está cansado de mim então diga logo – disse ela magoada – Eu também não agüento mais esse seu drama.  
-Não eu...- parou por um momento - Como assim? – disse ele agora intrigado com as ultimas palavras da moça -Se eu não consigo esquecer Inuyasha por causa do que tivemos juntos, você é ainda pior, por que está preso a Kagome sem nunca ter tido nada com ela, ela nunca lhe deu esperança de que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer e mesmo assim você a segue pra todo lado babando feito um idiota. É isso que você é, um idiota que fica ajudando as outras pessoas o tempo todo por que na verdade tem medo de olhar para seus próprios problemas e não conseguir resolve-los. Se eu sou uma cachorrinha pelo menos é pra alguém que um dia me fez sentir bem e não por uma garota que nunca olhou pra mim._

_Kouga a olhou magoado, mais magoado do que nunca, Kikyou desviou o olhar ferido para sua bolsa em cima do sofá. Como chegaram aquela discussão? Há Alguns minutos divertiam-se ouvindo musica. Pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, Kouga lhe seguiu.  
-Quando ele te fizer sofrer não venha chorar atrás de mim – gritou antes que ela partisse._

_Por uns instantes fitou a porta, como se alguma coisa lhe disse que ela iria voltar e pedir desculpas pelo que dissera, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela não voltou, nunca mais._

-x-x-x-

Kikyou fechou o armário irritada, o som ecoou pelos corredores vazios da escola. Suspirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, escorou sua cabeça no armário a sua frente e ficou um tempo ali, parada, sentindo a raiva se esvaziar do seu corpo e transformar-se em tristeza.  
Havia discutido novamente com Inuyasha, ela esperara para voltar a falar com ele, mais de uma semana, na verdade, talvez ele se acalmasse, mas não adiantara, ele ainda a odiava e deixara isso bem claro naquela manhã.  
Secou as poucas lagrimas que permitira escorrer pelo seu rosto e respirou fundo, novamente tentando se acalmar. Pegou seus livros e virou-se começando a caminhar em direção a sua sala.  
Parou. Ele teria visto ela chorar?  
Em sua frente Kouga a olhava, também estava atrasado, os dois ficaram ali, parados no corredor, sem saber o que fazer. Kikyou abaixou os olhos e continuou andando, assim que passou pelo rapaz ouviu ele lhe chamar, virou-se.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Kikyou sorriu.  
-Claro. – respondeu. Era mentira, não estava nada bem, ela sentia a falta dele.  
-Certo.  
-Certo – repetiu ela. – eu tenho aula agora.  
-Eu também.

Kikyou virou-se e voltou a caminhar em direção a sua próxima aula, Kouga esperou ela sumir de sua vista e suspirou fundo.  
-Droga! – resmungou.

Por que toda vez que encontrava Kikyou ele travava? Por que não conseguia dizer que estava arrependido? Ele não estava cansado dela, na verdade ele sentia muita falta dela, mas como dizer isso? Como pedir desculpas por tudo sem dizer que ele ainda achava que ela não devia se envolver com Inuyasha? Ela deixara bem claro que não queria mais seus conselhos.  
Ele era apenas um idiota.  
Nada mais que isso.

-x-x-x-

Kagome entrou correndo na pensão, passando por Inuyasha e Sango conversando no sofá da sala, Kohaku levando sua roupa limpa para seu quarto e Rin que lia um livro na escada com Kirara no colo. Entrou no quarto de Kikyou ofegante.  
-Kikyou! – chamou gritando

Kikyou estava sentada na escrivaninha em seu quarto e olhou-a assustada. -O que você quer? – disse chateada.

Kagome acabara de chegar do penúltimo dia de ensaio antes da estréia da peça. A peça seria apresentada no dia seguinte, sábado, as oito da noite, e ela passaria o restante do dia ensaiando ate a hora da peça na escola. Kagome tentava recuperar o fôlego e Kikyou cruzou os braços chateada, não andava gostando de toda essa intimidade com Kagome, no começo decidira ajudar a moça por dois motivos, nem um pouco nobres, o primeiro: se aproximar de Miroku que andava com raiva dela. Isso ela conseguiu.  
O Segundo: Ajudar Kouga. Aquela peça era muito importante para ele e ela não deixaria Kagome estragar tudo interpretando mal. Ficou parada, esperando Kagome falar.  
-Eu... Eu... – Kagome tentava – Eu não vou conseguir. – disse por fim.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu vou desistir, eu não posso... Eu vou esquecer as falas eu...

Kikyou levou Kagome ate a sua cama e a fez sentar-se.  
-Eu vou estragar tudo.  
-Kagome, a peça estréia amanhã, se você desistir nunca vai dar tempo de achar outra Julieta, você está doida?  
-Claro que sim. Você pode fazer a Julieta.  
-Kagome, você quase terminou com Inuyasha por causa dessa peça e agora quer desistir? Vocês brigaram semana passada por que? Diversão?  
-Não... Quer dizer, sim, não...Eu não sei... Eu só não posso fazer isso. Eu to tremendo, e eu não lembro mais das falas, acho que eu vou desmaiar na hora... Não espera ai, eu vou desmaiar agora, ta tudo ficando escuro e.  
-Kagome! – gritou Kikyou, a garota calou-se e olhou para a dona do quarto atenta – Você só ta nervosa, respira.

Kagome obedeceu, ela gostaria de saber como aquilo ia melhorar com o frio na barriga, as pernas tremendo, a memória em branco e as varias manchas em sua visão. Melhorou.  
-Ta melhor?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça.  
-Agora me diz, você quer mesmo desistir?

Kagome fez que não com a cabeça.  
-Ótimo. – disse Kikyou em meio a um suspiro. – Você só está nervosa com a estréia. Se quiser podemos passar as falas depois, mas não desista, isso só vai piorar tudo.  
-Certo.

Kagome sorriu levemente e levantou-se, a essa hora Inuyasha já deveria estar indo para o trabalho e ela gostava de acompanha-lo, era um momento que eles conseguiam passar sozinhos. -Obrigada – disse, e saiu do quarto.

Kikyou olhou a garota sair de seu quarto e logo depois se jogou em sua cama, por que ela viera desabafar com ela? Não era como se elas fossem amigas, só estavam se ajudando. Kikyou precisava dela para ajudar Kouga e Kagome precisava de Kikyou para melhorar seu desempenho. Elas só estavam se ajudando, não eram amigas. Não é?

-x-x-x-

Rin passara quase o dia inteiro lendo aquele livro. Era um livro bem legal, ela havia pegado ele na biblioteca, mas achava que já era a hora de parar, assistir TV talvez... Mas antes, precisava terminar aquele capitulo. Entrou na sala ainda lendo e sentou-se no sofá, nem notou que Seshomaru estava sentado no outro lado do sofá, ele escrevia algo em seu caderno, havia três livros ao seu lado. Quando Rin finalmente fechou seu livro assustou-se ao ver o rapaz.  
-Oi... – disse ele rindo, tinha que admitir, a reação da moça fora realmente engraçada.  
-Oi... – disse ela envergonhada.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, a verdade era que desde a discussão na cozinha, os dois não haviam trocado muitas palavras, nenhuma na verdade. Rin viu os livros e cadernos espalhados na mesinha a sua frente, levantou-se.  
-Não precisa... – começou o rapaz, suspirou fundo, Rin esperou que ele continuasse – Eu sei que não nos falamos muito desde... Bom, você sabe... Eu só... Você não precisa sair só por que eu estou aqui.  
-Você está estudando – disse ela em um meio sorriso – eu não quero atrapalhar.  
-Não... Não atrapalha.  
-Eu vou assistir TV. Vai dizer que não atrapalha?  
-Eu tava pensando em fazer uma pausa. – disse ele sorrindo.

Rin olhou confusa, mas sentou-se no sofá. O rapaz pegou o controle em cima da mesinha e ligou a TV.  
-O que você quer assistir? – perguntou casual.  
-O que você está fazendo?

O rapaz virou-se, não sorria desta vez, apenas olhou-a seriamente.  
-Estou tentando pacificar a situação. Eu sei que não podemos ser "apenas amigos", não depois da nossa historia, mas também não podemos continuar nesta situação. Quer dizer, ficar sem nos falarmos, isso... – suspirou – Moramos juntos... Quer dizer... – riu – isso soou errado – Rin também ria, realmente havia soado estranho – Você entendeu. -Entendi – respondeu ela sorrindo.

Seshomaru sorriu, não se lembrava mais da ultima vez que vira Rin sorrindo para ele. Tentou lutar com o nervosismo e esconder as mãos que soavam frias. Tomou um pouco de ar.  
-Se vamos continuar... Morando juntos, ate o fim do ano letivo... Então... Acho que devíamos pelo menos nos falar.  
-Certo – disse ela calmamente pegando o controle da mão do rapaz – eu escolho.  
-Certo. – murmurou ele conformado.

Rin colocou em um canal infantil onde passava um desenho animado qualquer. Os dois fingiram assistir, mas ambos estavam nervosos demais com essa nova decisão. Era muito estranho voltarem a se falar, apesar de ser bem estranho os dois não se falarem. Por muito tempo eles haviam sido não apenas namorados, mas também confidentes – pelo menos Sesshomaru fora – conversavam sobre muitas coisas, livros, idéias, sentimentos. Quando terminaram ficaram muitas magoas não resolvidas, e eles apenas não conseguiam mais se falar como antes, sem lembrar de todas as magoas, lagrimas e sofrimentos. Então, pararam de se falar. Mas aquilo também não ajudara, deixava o clima pesado, não apenas entre os dois mais nas outras pessoas da pensão. Agora haviam decidido voltar a se falar, ambos não agüentavam o clima pesado do silencio, mas não parecia nem de longe uma boa idéia. Como voltar a se falarem sem trazer de volta as amarguras do fim do namoro?  
Eles não sabiam. Mas não poderiam apenas se ignorar.  
Seshomaru olhou-a pelo canto do olho, a garota parecia realmente ver o desenho, e ria com as piadas. Não estava. Sorriu, era bem obvio a melhora de Rin, ao pouco ela estava melhorando, e voltava a rir, não como antigamente, mas volta, aos poucos. Sua pele já andava mais corada e as olheiras diminuíam, os olhos ainda tinham sombras de tristezas, mas as sombras estavam cada vez mais apagadas em seu olhar. As cicatrizes em sua alma não estavam se fechando, mas ficavam cada vez mais difícil de se perceber, mas Rin sabia, elas ainda estavam lá.  
Sempre estariam.

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha e Kagome despediam-se na porta. O rapaz enchia a namorada de beijos e mais beijos antes dela sair para os últimos ensaios da peça. No sofá Sango e Miroku olhavam a cena. Ainda com sono por terem que acordar cedo no sábado.  
-Me diz uma coisa... – sussurrou Sango para o namorado – Eles não haviam quase terminado?  
-Tinham. – respondeu ele sussurrando. -Então por que parece que acabaram de chegar da lua de mel?  
-Por que Inuyasha ta tentando mostrar como está arrependido pela sua atitude, então faz tudo que Kagome diz sem questionar.  
-Olha, isso é bom – sussurrou Sango sorrindo – Você nunca mais agiu assim comigo.  
-É por que eu nunca mais fiz algo que quase terminasse nosso namoro. Eu sou um excelente namorado.  
-Ah claro, que foi a um bar stripper com os amigos, nossa, excelente namorado.  
-Ei, eu sai de lá... E te contei, não mereço credito?

Sango riu e beijou o rapaz.  
-Claro que merece.

Miroku beijou-lhe outra vez os lábios, aos poucos o beijou foi descendo para o pescoço da garota, que tentava não rir das cócegas que isso lhe proporcionava. -Miroku – sussurrou a garota – minha mãe.  
-O que é que tem sua mãe? – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela enquanto ainda a beijava.

Sango fingiu tossir.  
-Minha mãe está atrás da gente – disse entre uma tosse e outra.

Miroku virou-se e viu a mãe de Sango de braços cruzados e um sorriso maroto no rosto. Miroku gelou, a mãe de sua namorada era realmente legal, gostava dele e aprovava o namoro, mas nenhuma mãe e isso incluía ela, por mais legal que fosse, gostaria de ver o namorado da filha beijando-a no pescoço.  
Sango tentou sorrir para a mãe, mas o nervosismo a fez fazer algo não identificado com a boca, que talvez de longe com um olho fechado e outro apenas meio aberto parecesse um sorriso.  
-Estão prontos? – perguntou a senhora fingindo não ter visto a cena, aquilo somente preocupou mais os dois.  
-Prontos? – perguntou Sango.  
-Você prometeram me ajudar a limpar a cozinha... E se vocês querem acabar isso ate a hora da peça de Kagome, então é melhor se apresar. -Mas é só a cozinha mãe, não demora muito.  
-Querida, não é uma limpeza normal, é uma limpeza geral.  
-Ah não... – murmurou a garota.

Sango sabia o que significava limpeza geral, um dia inteiro limpando poeira e gordura, esvaziando todos os potes, colocando seu conteúdo em outros potes, limpando os primeiros potes, colocando o conteúdo de volta no primeiro pote já limpo e limpando o segundo pote. Colocar legendas nos potes dizendo o que continha dentro e colocando em ordem alfabética. Limpando todos os talheres e pratos, ate aqueles que nunca são usados. Limpar as estandes, a geladeira, fogão, etc.  
Um saco.  
E iria demorar o dia inteiro. Olhou para Miroku e ele sorriu nada animado.

-x-x-x-

-Inuyasha – falava Kagome no celular – eu vou ter um intervalo na hora do almoço, então... Eu tava pensando que podíamos almoçar juntos, você tem intervalo nos sábados, não tem? Bom, de qualquer forma, me liga.

Desligou o celular, odiava deixar mensagem, suspirou fundo, tudo bem, ele deveria estar no trabalho, havia ido mais cedo para poder chegar a tempo para a peça. -Kagome – ouviu Kouga lhe chamar.  
-Oi?  
-Eu sei que... – o rapaz parecia constrangido, não sabia se deveria perguntar isso para Kagome, mas não custa nada tentar, não é? - Eu sei que você e Kikyou não são amigas... Mas tem algo errado com ela? Um dia desses eu vi ela chorando e.  
-Deve ser por causa de Inuyasha – respondeu Kagome – Os dois andam brigando, ele ta com muita raiva dela.  
-Por que?  
-Uma coisa com Seshomaru.  
-Seshomaru?

Kagome percebeu que Kikyou nunca havia mencionado nada sobre seu caso com Seshomaru, só de ver a cara de Kouga, totalmente confuso com a informação. Sorriu nervosa.  
-Por que não conversa com ela?  
-Se eu conseguisse... – murmurou – Mas de qualquer forma obrigada.  
-Kouga... – o rapaz voltou-se para Kagome – Ela sente a sua falta.

Kouga sorriu agradecido e caminhou para o outro lado do auditório. Kagome respirou fundo, por que aqueles dois não se entendiam de uma vez?

-x-x-x-

Rin limpou o suor na testa, olhou para o relógio, já eram cinco da tarde, nossa, como o tempo passava rápido. Olhou para o lado onde Kohaku limpava o balcão da cozinha.  
-Como pode haver tanta sujeira na cozinha? – perguntou aproximando-se do rapaz. – Nós comemos aqui todo dia, como não reparamos?  
-Ah... Essa é aquela sujeira que ninguém percebe, e que aparece milagrosamente em faxina gerais.

Rin sorriu. A verdade era que ela nunca havia feito uma faxina geral, o máximo que sempre fizera fora arrumar o seu quarto, e mal, sempre tivera empregadas para fazer aquilo. Desde que fora morar na pensão ajudava como podia e as mordomias eram bem poucas, mas gostava dali. Gostava de se sentir livre e de limpar as coisas, como qualquer pessoa normal.  
-Então – começou Kohaku puxando conversa – você vai ver a peça de Kagome?  
-Claro que sim.  
-Ela disse que vai ter uma festa depois... Podemos ir... Se você quiser.

Rin olhou para o rapaz e pode ver um leve rubro em sua face, sorriu, ela já havia notado que havia um certo clima entre os dois, e Kohaku estava sempre lhe convidando para sair. Não era tão difícil perceber que ele gostava dela, mas o problema era que Rin não podia sair. Ela tinha um noivo, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Da ultima vez que decidiu fingir não estar noiva e ser como qualquer garota, acabar se machucando profundamente, acabara se apaixonando, um amor proibido. Um amor que nunca poderia ter. Não poderia correr esse risco de novo. Não poderia deixar Kohaku se aproximar, no final ela só o magoaria, assim como fizer com Seshomaru. -Talvez – murmurou – A gente vê depois.

Kohaku sorriu não muito animado. -Miroku, para com isso - gritou Sango irritada.

O rapaz ria jogando água na garota, Sango estava encharcada, a roupa grudava em seu corpo e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Kohaku começou a gargalhar, juntamente com Miroku, Rin tentava abafar o riso. Miroku aproximou-se da irritada namorada, que não parava de reclamar. Beijou-lhe os lábios, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar e o beijo se aprofundou. Kohaku fingiu ter um ataque de tosse fazendo com que os dois parassem e o olhasse.  
-Certo pombinhos... Ainda temos muito que arrumar. – falou o rapaz.

-x-x-x-

Kagome olhava por uma abertura na cortina a multidão que tomava seus lugares, sentiu novamente o ataque de pânico que havia dado no quarto de Kikyou, mas logo se acalmou. Sentiu quando alguém se aproximou dela por trás e tentou observar pela mesma abertura da cortina, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem mais próximos do que deveriam.  
-Está nervosa? – perguntou Kouga.

Kagome olhou-a pelo canto do olho e fez que sim com a cabeça, ele estava muito perto e isso lhe deixava um pouco incomodada. Inuyasha certamente não gostaria nada daquilo. Riu ao pensar na cara que o namorado faria. Mas aonde ele poderia estar? Ainda não havia chegado e não haviam se visto o dia inteiro.  
-Você a viu? – perguntou Kouga -Quem? – após um breve tempo concluiu - Kikyou?  
-É – ele disse em meio a um suspiro.  
-Não. Você sente a falta dela, não é?  
-Claro que sim – disse ele sorrindo.

Kagome afastou-se do rapaz parando de olhar para a platéia e olhou para ele, que ainda olhava a platéia.  
-Por que não diz isso a ela?  
-Acha que eu já não tentei? Mas... Eu não consigo falar... Eu só... Eu a magoei, eu sei que sim, e agora quando tento falar com ela ou pedir desculpas, eu travo.

Kagome sorriu, acabara de ter uma idéia. Saiu correndo do local, saído da parte de trás do palco e saindo para uma porta que dava no corredor da escola. Ainda não havia vestido sua roupa de Julieta. Caminhou ate a entrada do auditório e tentou procurar por Kikyou, nada. Será que ela não viria? Mas ela tinha que vim! Ela ajudara Kouga a ensaiar antes deles brigarem e ajudara ela a ensaiar, tinha que estar ali. Foi ate a entrada do colégio, não havia ninguém. Nem ela, nem Miroku ou qualquer um de seus amigos. Muito menos.  
Sentiu um forte abraço pelas costas e um beijo no pescoço, virou-se e viu Inuyasha que sorria pra ela.  
-Nossa, Inuyasha, você me assustou.  
-Desculpa. A peça já vai começar?  
-Daqui a meia hora.  
-Você não deveria estar no camarim?  
-Eu tava, só que vim... Vim tomar um pouco de ar, estava nervosa.  
-Você vai se sair bem.  
-Por que não atendeu meus telefonemas?  
-Ah, eu tava trabalhando.  
-Não viu meus recados?  
-Vi, só que foi ainda agora, eu não tive hora de almoço?  
-Por que?  
-Pra eu poder sair mais cedo. – disse sorrindo – eu queria fazer uma coisa antes de vim pra cá.  
-O que?  
-Nossa, quantas perguntas – disse rindo – parece ate a Sango.

Kagome abaixou o rosto rindo envergonhada.  
-Desculpa, não quis ser intrometida.  
-Não, tudo bem... Eu sai mais cedo pra comprar um presente pra minha estrela. – falou ele tirando uma pequena caixa de sua mochila – isso é pra você.

Kagome olhou para a pequena caixa de veludo vermelho. Sorriu e abriu, encontrando um lindo colar de prata com o pingente de um pequeno coração.  
-Inuyasha... Meu Deus, é lindo... Não precisava. – disse com a voz embriagado de emoção.  
-Claro que precisava, é pra dar sorte... E pra me desculpar pelo meu péssimo comportamento nos últimos dias. – disse sorrindo – você é muito importante pra mim Kagome, e eu queria agradecer por sua compreensão e apoio com esse grande idiota aqui.

Kagome riu feliz e beijou o namorado com paixão.

-x-x-x-

-Faltam dez minutos pessoal, todos se preparem. – gritava o co-diretor.

Kagome olhou-se no espelho enquanto terminava de se maquiar. A porta atrás dela se abriu e pode ver Kikyou entrar.  
-Miroku disse que estava me chamando – disse ela.

Kagome sorriu e virou-se para a moça.  
-Espera só um pouco. – disse ela ainda sorrindo e saiu do camarim quase vazio, havia apenas mais algumas duas garotas que se maquiavam ou terminava de se vestir.  
-O que essa garota quer? – perguntou Kikyou pra si mesma impaciente.

Kagome voltou logo em seguida arrastando Kouga, Kikyou paralisou ao ver o rapaz a sua frente, o mesmo aconteceu com o rapaz, Kagome pediu para que as outras garotas saíssem um instante e fechou a porta deixando os dois sozinhos.  
-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Kouga a Kikyou.  
-Alguma loucura da Kagome, suponho... – murmurou ela.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio, sem saber o que fazer. Kikyou colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu.  
-Como você está? – perguntou a Kouga.  
-Bem... Bem – murmurou ele mecanicamente. -Que bom.  
-Kagome me disse que você estava ajudando ela a ensaiar?  
-É. – disse sorrindo.  
-Por que? Quer dizer, você não gosta muito dela.  
-Ela não é tão ruim – disse sorrindo – E ela tava com problemas em decorar as falas, não podia deixar que ela estragasse a peça.  
-Você se importa com a peça?

Kikyou olhou-o nos olhos.  
-Claro que sim – disse sorrindo – ela é importante pra você, não é?

Kouga sorriu, logo depois Kagome e o co-diretor entraram.  
-Certo, acabou tempo – disse Kagome divertida – Kouga, ele ta te chamando – disse apontando pro co-diretor.

Kouga acompanhou o co-diretor para fora do camarim e Kagome fechou a porta olhando para Kikyou animada.  
-E?  
-E o que?  
-Vocês fizeram as pazes?

Kikyou sorriu. Haviam feito? Nem ela sabia. Deu de ombros, Kagome não entendeu aquele gesto. Kikyou já estava de saída do camarim, deixando Kagome bem confusa, quando se virou para a garota, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.  
-Kagome – chamou, Kagome a olhou – Obrigada.

Kikyou saiu do camarim e Kagome sorriu, sentindo que havia feito uma boa ação. Havia juntado Kouga e Kikyou, havia juntado o Romeu a sua verdadeira Julieta.

-x-x-x-

Seshomaru sentou-se numa das ultimas cadeiras, longe de todo o grupo. Não queria sentar com eles. Inuyasha e Miroku iriam demonstra claramente como ainda estava com raiva dele, Sango tentaria sem sucesso apaziguar a situação e ele ainda teria que aturar Kohaku dando em cima de Rin. Viu quando Kikyou sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-Oi – disse sorrindo.  
-O que faz aqui?  
-Ah, você está tão sozinhos, e eu não quero ficar segurando vela lá na frente, quer dizer, só teria Inuyasha pra conversar, mas isso seria impossível já que ele ainda me odeia.

Seshomaru sorriu.  
-Tem razão. Mas não tem medo que Inuyasha fica ainda com mais raiva por estamos sentados juntos?  
-Inuyasha que se dane – disse rindo.

Seshomaru deu de ombros e a peça começou, o narrador falava na sala de som, e podia ser ouvido pelas caixas de som. Inuyasha virou-se para ver o irmão e a ex-namorada enraivecido, voltou a observar a peça esperando por Kagome que entraria a qualquer momento. Seshomaru observou Rin e kohaku conversando animadamente com um aperto no coração.  
-Com ciúmes? – perguntou Kikyou sorrindo.  
-Não – disse ele.  
-Sei, acredito – falou sarcástica.

Kagome entrou, estava linda, com um belo vestido de festa e o colar que Inuyasha havia lhe dado. Kagome olhou Kouga do outro lado do palco por um momento e sorriu, um sentimento curioso começa a aparecer, olhava-o intrigada. Kouga a observava atentamente, todos seus belos traços e seu belo sorriso. Era o primeiro olhar, e de repente, já sentia o amor, Kagome sorriu, parecia compartilhar tal sentimento. As luzes logo foram ficando mais fraca e apenas os dois estavam em foco.  
Aquela era a primeira cena de amor, e a que o diretor achava mais importante. Eles deveriam mostrar o amor, e conseguiram. A peça foi um sucesso.

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha rodopiou Kagome e a baixou assim que a encontrou. Miroku beijou-lhe o rosto e disse o quanto havia sido ótima. Sango e Rin a abraçaram pulando, o que deixou a garota ainda mais tonta. -Obrigada gente.

Kohaku a abraçou.  
-Obrigada priminho. Obrigada a todos.

Olhou, ali longe Seshomaru sorrir para ela, ela retribuiu, alguns metros da animação do grupo Kikyou aproximava-se de Kouga, que era abraçado por seus pais.  
-Kikyou, querida – disse a mãe de Sango – Ele não foi ótimo?  
-Sim, ele foi.- disse ela nervosa.  
-Há quanto tempo, Kikyou – disse o pai do rapaz desta vez – tudo bem?  
-Sim, tudo ótimo.  
-Estávamos pensando em comer uma pizza para comemorar, você vem?  
-Ah... – Kikyou não sabia o que responder.  
-Claro que ela vai – disse Kouga rapidamente – e depois a gente vai pra festa que vai ter. De lá você vai com Kagome e os outros.  
-Claro – disse Kikyou sorrindo.  
-Então vamos – falou o pai de Kouga alegre.

Kagome sorria ao ver a cena, afastou-se do grupo que ainda falava sobre sua performance e aproximou-se de Seshomaru.  
-Você foi ótima – disse o rapaz calmamente.  
-Obrigada. – respondeu Kagome com um sorriso – Você vai pra onde agora?  
-Acho que vou pra casa.  
-Tem certeza? Está convidado pra festa que vai ter agora.  
-Obrigada, mas não teria com quem ficar... Vocês estão todos em pares.

Kagome virou-se pra Rin que conversava com Sango e Kohaku e rapidamente entendeu o receio do rapaz.  
-Certo. Então ate mais.

Seshomaru sorriu e abraçou a garota, indo logo embora. Todos os outros foram para a festa.

-x-x-x-

Era mais de meia noite e Seshomaru desistira de continuar estudando. Desligou o abajur e passou pela dona da pensão que fazia algumas contas na cozinha, deu boa noite e subiu as escadas. Foi quando ouviu um barulho e Rin apareceu entrando na pensão sozinha. Estranhou, ela não deveria voltar com o restante do grupo?  
Rin tinha o rosto vermelho, parou em frente à porta e chorou em silencio. Sesshomaru olhou pela porta da cozinha, a mãe de Sango não parecia ter ouvido a garota entrar, voltou a olhar para Rin que ainda chorava silenciosa, uma grande vontade de abraça-la e fazer todos seus problemas desaparecer tomou conta do rapaz.  
Quando percebeu a garota já havia parado de chorar e já andava em direção as escadas, tentando não fazer barulho. Foi quando ela o viu. Desviou o olhar e continuou andando em rumo ao seu quarto, Seshomaru ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer.  
O que teria acontecido a ela?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	32. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31 – Fragmentos**

_Eu te amo..._

_Sussurrou o rapaz para Kagome após o beijo. Bakotsou sorriu, estava esperando um tapa da ex-namorada, mas em vez disso a garota o beijara. Deixara escapar aquelas três palavras, era realmente aquilo que sentia? Era aquilo amor? Ou saudade? Ou seria apenas uma paixão? Não sabia, mas as palavras saíram tão naturais que realmente acreditara amar Kagome.  
Pensou que a garota iria ficar feliz, mas ela mostrava-se bastante transtornada.  
-O que? – perguntou Kagome ainda não acreditando no que ouvira.  
-Eu... Eu te.  
-Você tem certeza ou é só da boca pra fora?  
-Eu... Eu acho que... Acho que te amo -Não pode achar, tem que ter certeza.  
-Por que isso... Pensei que... Eu não sei Kagome, nunca amai ninguém antes, acho que o que estou sentindo é amor.  
-Mas não pode ser... – disse ela segurando as lagrimas – não pode.  
-Por que não?  
-Por que eu estou namorando outra pessoa! Por que eu amo outra pessoa!  
-Então por que me beijou?_

_Kagome olhou-o confusa, parecia que havia levado um tiro, confusa virou-se encarando o chão. Por que beijara Bakotsou? Por que?  
Saiu correndo._

Kagome acordou um pouco chateada naquela manhã. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a perceber.  
-O que foi grande estrela? – perguntou abraçando-a – Ontem estava tão feliz com a peça e tudo mais.  
-Não é nada - disse forçando-se a sorrir – só estou um pouco cansada.  
-Não é a toa, voltaram as três da manhã. – disse a mãe de Sango enquanto preparava o almoço.  
-Dia – murmurou Sango ao entrar pela porta da cozinha.  
-Tarde – disse a mãe da garota – você tem idéia o quanto fiquei preocupada?

Sango murmurou algo meio difícil de se entender. Kohaku permanecia ao lado de sua mãe cortando tomates e também parecia um pouco chateado.  
-Então – continuou Inuyasha – Por que está chateada?  
-Eu já disse Inuyasha, estou cansada, é só.  
-Não, ela está cansada – falou apontando pra Sango que praticamente dormia na mesa da cozinha – você está triste. Fala.

Kagome revirou os olhos e beijou o namorado.  
-Eu estou bem, serio, agora... Vamos parar com isso.  
-Kikyou – murmurou Sango.  
-O que? – perguntou Kagome confusa.  
-Onde está Kikyou? Eu não a vejo desde ontem na peça.  
-Ela foi dormir na casa de Kouga – disse a mãe de Sango calmamente – ela me ligou ontem, as nove da noite e como uma responsável garota me avisou que iria dormir lá.  
-E você como a guardiã dela a deixa dormir na casa de um rapaz? – perguntou Kohaku.  
-Confio nela e em Kouga e alem do mais... Os pais de Kouga me disseram que iria cuidar muito bem dos dois – disse sorrindo.  
-E claro você faria o mesmo se fosse com Sango.  
-Claro – disse calmamente.  
-Que bom, pois hoje ela dormiu no quarto de Miroku – disse ele divertido.

Sango pareceu acordar no mesmo momento e jogou o porta-guardanapo em Kohaku que gemeu de dor. -Pentelho – disse irritada.  
-Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou a mãe da moça olhando-a curiosa.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam e saíram da cozinha, não queriam se meter na discussão.  
-Não aconteceu nada – disse Sango calmamente – Eu só dormir, Inuyasha tava lá, pode perguntar.  
-Ótimo, minha irmã dormiu com dois caras – disse Kohaku rindo.  
-Cala a boca! – gritou Sango irritada.  
-Kohaku, saia – disse a mãe de Sango para o menino.  
-Nossa, vocês levaram a serio, era só uma brincadeira... Ate parece que aqueles dois iam fazer alguma coisa, Miroku morre de medo da senhora.  
-Kohaku! – falou a senhora firmemente.  
-To saindo, to saindo.

O garota saiu da cozinha e a mãe de Sango sentou-se em frente a filha que parecia bem desconfortável com aquela situação.  
-Acho que precisamos conversar – falou a senhora.  
-Mãe, a senhora já teve essa conversa comigo... Sexo, camisinha, de onde vem os bebês... -É, mas a conversa de agora é outra.  
-Como assim?

A senhora sorriu serenamente, como só as mães sabem fazer e suspirou mostrando que também estava nervosa com aquela situação, era nova naquilo, uma filha morando no mesmo teto que o namorando.  
-Querida... Acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que você pensa a respeito. Eu andei observando você e Miroku e percebo que estão ficando bem íntimos... Eu gostaria de saber o que você anda pensando sobre esse seu namoro e sobre... Sobre você e Miroku e essa intimidade que anda crescendo cada vez mais entre vocês.

Sango demonstrou estar bastante confusa com aquela situação.  
-Eu... Eu não sei – disse nervosa – Eu... Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso ainda – sua mãe olhou-a curiosa – quer dizer... Não é como se eu fosse uma puritana e não houvesse... Pensado ou... Eu só... Eu e Miroku nunca conversamos sobre isso.  
-Nunca?  
-Não. Quer dizer, você conhece Miroku, sempre tem umas mãos bobas, mas desde que começamos a namorar... Sei lá... Parece que ele anda evitando.  
-Acho que ele apenas está tentando te respeitar, e convenhamos, não é nada fácil para um rapaz como Miroku.  
-Eu sei... – disse num murmuro.  
-Antes de vocês começarem a namorar... Bem... Miroku já saiu com varias garotas minha filha e acho que ela seja mais.  
-Experiente?  
-Mais ou menos. Eu só não quero que se magoe ou faça algo que não queira com medo de perder um namorado.  
-Não, eu... Eu não... – calou-se, não conseguia continuar.

Sango abaixou o rosto envergonhada, sua mãe sorriu e beijou-lhe sua testa.  
-Eu quero que saiba que por mais difícil que seja pra mim vê que estar crescendo e pensando em assuntos que preferia que não pensasse... Eu vou apoiar, não importa qual seja sua decisão, desde que a tome com sabedoria.

A senhora levantou-se ainda sorrindo pra filha e voltou a preparar o almoço, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, Sango saiu o local. Logo que chegou a sala viu Inuyasha e Kagome a olharem curiosos, mas eram educados demais pra perguntar o que acontecera, Kohaku estava sentado na escada e olhou para a irmã arrependido.  
-Desculpa eu.  
-Não fale comigo agora –disse chateada – se não eu juro que não respondo por mim.

Falando isso subiu as escadas correndo indo para o quarto do namorado, bateu na porta e Miroku, com os cabelos molhados, uma calça e sem camisa abriu a porta. -Oi meu amor – disse sorrindo – já voltou? O que foi, ficou com saudades?

Sango não sabia o que falar, não queria contar a Miroku sobre a conversa que acabara de ter com sua mãe. Não queria demonstrar que pensava em certos assuntos, sabia que Miroku não era virgem, sabia que provavelmente ele gostaria que os dois transassem, sabia que ele segurava-se para respeita-la, mas ainda não sabia o que ela queria, o que pensava sobre isso tudo, e qual era sua decisão. Sentia que se conversasse com ele sobre isso poderia enche-lo de esperança de que algo iria acontecer, e se ela decidisse não fazer nada? Todas as esperanças dele iria embora e ele ficaria decepcionado.  
Mas por algum motivo, depois de sair da cozinha a primeira coisa que quis fazer foi ver o rosto do namorado.  
-Sango? Algum problema?

Sango balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso tentando esconder todas suas confusões.  
-Eu só fiquei com vontade de vê-lo.

Sango abraçou o namorado e ele apenas correspondeu o ato, sabia que ela lhe escondia algo, que alguma coisa a preocupava, mas apenas abraçou a namorada e deixou que ela se aninhasse em seus braços.

-x-x-x-

Rin estava sentada na varanda olhando o céu claro e penando. A porta ao seu lado se abriu e Sesshomaru saiu, olhou para a garota sentada no chão ao seu lado. Rin olhou-o e lembrou-se da noite anterior, sabia que ele havia lhe visto chorar, o rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu.  
-O que foi que houve?  
-Você não vai querer saber – falou ela enquanto colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha.  
-Como sabe?  
-Acredite, não vai.  
-Não tínhamos combinado de que iríamos conversar de novo?  
-É, sobre coisas banais e não sobre isso, não posso falar isso com o meu ex-namorado.  
-Pode falar com um ex-amigo?  
-Nunca fomos amigos Sesshomaru – disse a jovem seria – sempre, desde antes de começamos a namorar, fomos... -Duas pessoas apaixonadas?  
-É. Paixão não é amizade e eu não posso falar disso com você.

Sesshomaru suspirou chateado.  
-Foi Kohaku, não foi? O que ele te fez?  
-Ele não fez nada! – disse a garota com raiva – Ele... Ele foi um doce, como sempre.  
-É, como algodão-doce. – murmurou o rapaz irônico.  
-Viu, não posso falar disso com você – gritou a garota chateada.  
-Desculpa...

Seshomaru abaixou a cabeça, havia deixado demonstrar seu ciúme pelo jovem Kohaku. "Com ciúmes de um garoto de 16 anos, como você é patético Seshomaru" pensou.  
-Eu só quero ajuda-la.  
-Não precisa. – respondeu a garota rispidamente -Eu estou tentando Rin – irritou-se Sesshomaru – Estou tentando deixar de lado o meu patético ciúme por aquele... Rapazinho e... Estou tentando deixar de lado toda a magoa por... Pela historia do seu noivo. Estou fazendo isso por que quero te ajudar, por que não gostei de vê-la chorando ontem...Então... -Desculpa – cortou a garota – Eu estou pensando tanto no que estou sentindo sobre essa... Surreal conversa entre nós dois... Eu simplesmente esqueci que também não deve ser fácil pra você.

Sesshomaru olhou-a pelo canto do olho e soltou um leve sorriso.  
-Então, o que houve?  
-Você quer mesmo saber? – perguntou resignada -Não – responde o rapaz sincero – Mas vou ouvir assim mesmo.

A garota sem saber o que fazer sorriu para o rapaz.

_A moça olhou atentamente para o avião que acabava de pousar, suspirou num misto de alivio e preocupação, finalmente poderia ir embora daquele local. Olhou para seus pais e Naraku sentados e conversando alguns metros adiante.  
-Vai embora sem se despedir? – ouviu a conhecida voz._

_Um sorriso apareceu em rosto.  
-Masuki... O que faz aqui? – olhou para onde estava sua família, sua mãe olhava para ela e para o rapaz com raiva e desaprovação, igualmente como seu noivo, sorriu desdenhosa para Naraku – Eles podem mandar te matar – falou irônica.  
-Já mandaram, mas veja, eu sobrevivi.  
-Que bom que está aqui, pelo menos uma pessoa que me ame para se despedir.  
-E os seus pais? – Rin o olhou, ele riu – seu pai pelo menos..._

_À garota virou o rosto e olhou seu pai que falava no celular.  
-Ele está ocupado demais para me amar.  
-Pensa que tem problemas? Olhe pra mim, sem dinheiro, sem minha melhor amiga..._

_Rin sorriu, pode se ouvir o alto falante chamando os passageiros para seu vôo, olhou para o amigo e o abraçou.  
-Adeus. – sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz -Adeus não... Ate logo... E eu vou querer conhecer esse tal de Sesshomaru que você tanto me falou, ok?  
-Se ele ainda estiver lá quando eu voltar – disse afastando-se do amigo – agora vai embora antes que leve um tiro de Naraku.  
-Certo._

_O rapaz soltou a amiga, foi quando algo lhe chamou atenção, um marca no braço da garota.  
-O que foi isso? – perguntou serio._

_Rin olhou para a marca em seu braço, mais um sinal de sua rebeldia contra aquele casamento, mais um marca que Naraku lhe deixara.  
-Uhm...Me machuquei... Eu tava no meu quarto e.  
-Ele ta fazendo de novo? – perguntou irritado.  
-Não faz escândalo, não é nada. – olhou para sua mãe que já se levantava e vinha em sua direção acompanhada de Naraku – vai embora, por favor. Sabe que minha mãe não gosta de você._

_O rapaz olhou a amiga por um instante, olhou para Naraku já parado a sua frente e voltou a olhar para Rin.  
-Vamos Rin – disse a mãe da garota fazendo todo seu desprezo por Masuki transbordarem naquela pequena frase. – E você, já fez o que veio fazer?_

_Masuki ainda olhava para o ferimento no braço de Rin, a garota logo tratou de esconde-lo envergonhada, Masuki olhou Naraku como se aquilo pudesse mata-lo.  
-Eu já vou Rin... Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa mesmo... É só chamar.  
-Certo, tchau Masuki._

_O rapaz voltou a olhar para Naraku antes de ir embora. A mãe de Rin logo tratou de falar como odiava aquele rapaz e como não era aceitável que Rin continuasse mantendo contato com aquele tipo de gente. Novamente ouvira os passageiros serem chamados para seu vôo, Rin suspirou e despediu-se de sua mãe e de seu pai, nada de lagrimas, nada de tristezas. Já estava preste a embarcar quando sua mãe chamou-lhe a tenção.  
-Minha filha... E seu noivo, não vai despedir-se? – perguntou a mãe.  
-Eu já disse tchau – respondeu tentando terminar logo com aquele momento.  
-Nenhum beijo?  
-Não na sua frente._

_A mãe sorriu como se esperasse a resposta e abraçou o marido.  
-Vamos deixar os dois sozinhos querido.  
-Claro, claro – respondeu ele rapidamente – preciso fazer mesmo uma ligação – completou._

_Os dois saíram deixando Naraku e Rin para trás. Rin virou-se para partir quando sentiu o noivo lhe abraçar por trás.  
-Eu quero meu beijinho.  
-Nem morta.  
-Vai sim – disse sorrindo malicioso._

_Rapidamente o rapaz segurou-a e beijou-a, Rin todo custou tentou se soltar, mas ele não permitia, era mais forte, a garota mordeu-lhe os lábios.  
-Sua vagabunda – gritou ao sentir o gosto do próprio sangue._

_Rin sentiu o tapa doer-lhe o rosto, mas ainda sorria com o sangue de Naraku escorrendo pela boa.  
-Ate mais querido – disse irônica e embarcou._

_Ele lhe marcara, varias vezes, mas daquela vez, ela que dera o troco._

Kohaku estava deitado em sua cama pensando na noite anterior. Não entendera a reação de Rin, simplesmente não entendera. Tudo acontecera tão rapidamente que ele ainda imaginar ter se tratado de um sonho.

_Em meio a festa Kohaku e Rin saíram da casa onde estavam e foram conversar num local mais silencioso. Lembrava-se bem do vento que balançava os cabelos da jovem. Sentaram-se no primeiro local limpo que encontraram, em baixo de uma arvore quase sem folhas. Conversaram, nem sabiam por quanto tempo, fora muito, mas não sabia quanto. Minutos? Horas? Quem sabe. Apenas conversaram.  
Foi quando ele dissera._

_-Eu gosto de você Rin... Bastante._

Sesshomaru ouviu tais palavras com uma dor no coração, Rin calou-se, por algum motivo também podia sentir aquela dor. Olhou para os pés tentando desviar sua atenção e esquecer de que se tratava de Sesshomaru ao seu lado.  
-Pode continuar – murmurou o rapaz – não pode ter sido isso que lhe fez chorar.  
-Eu não quero continuar... – murmurou ela – não me sinto bem com isso.  
-Começou a historia Rin, vai ter que acabar.

A garota suspirou fundo e continuou.

_-Kohaku... – murmurou ela – Eu não... Eu não posso ficar com você.  
-Por que? – perguntou ele sem entender – Sesshomaru?  
-É... Quer dizer... Não... É complicado, você não entenderia.  
-Você e Sesshomaru não estão mais juntos.  
-Não é isso Kohaku... Eu... – calou-se, não poderia falar de Kohaku, não suportaria que ele também lhe odiasse.  
-Você o que?_

_Virou o rosto tentando esconde-lo, tentando esconder sua mentira. Kohaku levantou gentilmente seu rosto fazendo-a olha-lo.  
-Não importa o que aconteceu entre vocês dois... Eu gosto de você. – murmurou docemente – Apenas deixe-me cuidar de você._

_Um doce tocar de lábios, um beijo sutil e delicado, Rin deixou que uma lagrima escorresse pelo seu rosto, uma solitária lagrimas, qual fora a ultima vez que alguém havia sido tão gentil com ela?Fazia tanto tempo... Desde Sesshomaru, desde Masuki... Tanta coisa, tanta dor, tanta magoa... E agora a gentileza daquele rapaz. Daquele rapaz que apenas iria sofrer se continuasse ao seu lado. Separaram-se.  
-Me perdoa... – murmurou ainda as lagrimas – mas eu não posso._

_Levantou-se e saiu correndo, quando o rapaz chegou a casa a sua procura Miroku já havia ido lhe deixar em casa._

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, nenhuma tinha coragem de falar. O peito do rapaz doía, uma mistura de ciúme e tristeza, olhou para Rin ao seu lado.  
-Não está esperando por um conselho, está? – perguntou sarcástico.

Rin olhou-lhe confusa.  
-Eu não vou dar... – murmurou ele – Não sou nobre, não irei ajudar minha ex a unir-se com... Com... Aquele pentelho.

Rin sorriu, aquilo era a maneira dele lhe animar? Levantou-se.  
-Sim, você é – disse sorrindo – É o mais nobre que já conheci... Obrigada por me ouvir. – a garota virou-se para a porta pronta para entrar.  
-Rin? – Sesshomaru lhe chamou. A garota olhou-o esperando que continuasse – não vamos fazer isso de novo ok? Foi doloroso demais.  
-Eu também não pretendo repetir. – disse sorrindo e entrou na pensão.

Sesshomaru ficou um bom tempo ali, lidando com sua dor.

-x-x-x-

Kikyou riu do rapaz enquanto tentava virar o bife, a mãe de Kouga recriminou-o, onde se viu fazer malabarismo com ovos? Agora ele tinha que arrumar a bagunça, ela não iria. Kouga ainda rindo e desculpando-se ao mesmo tempo foi pegar um pano para limpar a sujeira. Assim que saiu, a senhora virou-se para Kikyou que sorria belamente pensando no maravilhoso dia que estava tendo.  
-Que bom que vocês fizeram as pazes – falou a senhora – E bom ver meu filho tão animando.  
-Ele sentiu... Minha falta? – perguntou Kikyou receosa.  
-Claro querida, todos sentimos... É como se já fosse parte da família. – responde a mulher sorrindo – A jovem Rin vinha aqui de vez em quando, os dois conversavam, mas ambos estavam sempre tristes... Riam e divertiam-se, é claro, mas ambos pareciam só estar juntos por conveniência. -Não gosta de Rin?  
-Não me entenda mal, adorei aquela garota, gentil, educada... Mas sinto que não era de meu filho que ela precisava... Ela gostava dele, mas era como se sempre preferisse estar em outro lugar.  
-Rin está passando por momento difíceis... Seu filho foi muito importante para ela, mas mesmo assim... Tem algumas coisas que não podemos ajudar, por mais que queiramos.  
-Sim, tem razão. Mas você está de volta agora... Que bom que a briga de vocês terminou.  
-Kouga lhe contou sobre... Como sabia que estávamos brigados?  
-Sou mãe querida... Eu sei das coisas.

Kikyou sorriu, Kouga apareceu na cozinha, logo havia limpado sua sujeira e conseguiu tirar Kikyou da cozinha, os dois foram para seu quarto conversar.  
-O que foi garoto? – reclamava ela enquanto ela a fazia entrar em seu desarrumado aposento – O que você quer fazer comigo? – perguntou maliciosa – Kouga, seus pais estão aqui querido...

Varias tonalidades de vermelho tomaram conta do rosto do rapaz, ele riu encabulado e sentou-se em sua cama e Kikyou fez o mesmo ainda rindo da cara do rapaz.  
-Serio agora – disse ela após parar de rir – o que você quer? Daqui a pouco seu pai vai vim ver o que estamos fazendo, sabe como ele acha que somos namorados.  
-Eu queria conversar.  
-Sobre o que? Kagome?  
-Inuyasha.  
-Ah não, você também não... – murmurou chateada – Kagome te fez sofrer tanto que decidiu virar gay.  
-O que?  
-E foi se apaixonar logo por Inuyasha... Por isso que brigavam tanto, era paixão escondida... Mais um rival eu não agüento.  
-Kikyou, para de viajar! Eu não sou gay, eu não estou apaixonado por Inuyasha e não esqueci Kagome também.  
-Claro que não – disse Kikyou rindo – Deu pra ver como babava por ela ontem.  
-Posso falar serio aqui? Posso?  
-Vá em frente, o que você que falar sobre Inuyasha.  
-O beijo de vocês.

Kikyou olhou-o seria. Escorou-se na parede e cruzou os braços.  
-Acabamos de fazer as pazes e você já quer brigar de novo?  
-Eu só quero saber que fim deu... O que aconteceu depois que brigamos naquela tarde.  
-Aconteceu que você tinha razão, aconteceu que eu cheguei na pensão e ele pediu desculpas, aconteceu que Miroku ficou sem falar comigo e com ele por quase um mês e acontece que quando eu e Inuyasha estávamos quase ficando amigos, apenas amigos, pois ele não queria nada mais que isso, ele descobriu sobre Sesshomaru e parou de falar comigo. – falou ela irritada.  
-O que?  
-Isso Kouga, você estava certo, agora eu estou triste, mas não posso chorar por que você disse para eu não chorar mais nos.  
-Kikyou, para! – a garota calou-se – Kikyou, aquela briga não havia certo e errado... Pensei que isso já estivesse claro, eu não to aqui pra me fazer de superior e dizer "eu te avisei", não sou assim.  
-Eu sei... – murmurou ela mais calma.  
-Eu só quero saber se ta tudo bem com você. E você pode chorar... Eu senti falta de te ajudar, sabe, eu sou "um idiota que fica ajudando as outras pessoas o tempo todo porque na verdade tem medo de olhar para seus próprios problemas e não conseguir resolve-los".

Kikyou riu.  
-Desculpa por isso.  
-Mas você tinha razão. – respondeu ele rindo. – Agora, me explica direito toda essa historia, principalmente com a parte do Sesshomaru.

Kikyou sorriu e começou a contar tudo, desde o começo, desde o beijo.

_As duas garotas estavam na praia, as quatro da tarde, pegando sol. Duas sombras formaram-se nelas e uma gota caiu na testa de Kikyou, seguida por outra e outra, a jovem abaixou os óculos de sol e observou atentamente o rosto de Inuyasha.  
-Com licença, está empatando o nosso sol.  
-Concordo – disse Sango.  
-Como você podem ficar tanto tempo aqui sem fazer nada? Viemos a praia para nos divertir, você sabem que temos sorte do dia ter saído com sol? – argumentava Inuyasha.  
-Por isso estamos aproveitando – disse Kikyou com um riso maroto. – Não toda vez que tem um sol desses nas férias de inverno. -Miroku, me ajuda aqui... – Inuyasha calou-se – Arrumem um quarto vocês dois!_

_Aquele comentário fora o suficiente para parar o beijo de Miroku e Sango e iniciar varias gargalhadas.  
-Vamos jogar alguma coisa, ou então nadar, qualquer coisa, só parem de tomar sol! -E o que vocês propõem?_

_Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam e sorriram, os dois pegaram as garotas e as levantaram, carregando-as nos braços caminharam ate o mar onde a jogaram.  
-Inuyasha seu idiota! – gritou Kikyou._

_Sango tentou bater no namorado, mas ele a segurou e a beijou parando todos os protestos da moça. Foi bem obvio que Kikyou e Inuyasha ficaram constrangidos, em sua mente, Inuyasha repetia inúmeras vezes que ainda namorava Kagome. Tudo bem que quando ela foi embora ficou em duvida se teriam acabado ou não, mas sem evidencias de um fim de namoro optou por continuar com o pensamento que os dois ainda eram namorados, provavelmente seria a melhor opção.  
Desde que Kagome viajara, o que fazia apenas duas semanas, ele repensou varias vezes o namoro e seus sentimentos pela jovem. Havia descoberto que a amava, mas seria possível estar enganado? Com Rin e Kagome fora da cidade, Sango e Kikyou ficaram mais unidas, eram as únicas garotas da pensão e precisavam se unir, se bem que Sango ainda estava em sua fase "lua de mel" com Miroku, onde o namoro ainda lhe consumia muito do seu tempo e Kikyou sempre saia com Kouga. Mas mesmo assim, as duas passavam muito tempo juntas. De tal forma, Inuyasha passavam mais tempo com Kikyou também. E era sempre constrangedor para os dois segurar vela para Sango e Miroku.  
Em meio a um dos momentos de carinho em publico do casal, os dois decidiram caminhar, fugir do constrangimento de ter um casal aos beijos ao lado.  
-Então... – começou Inuyasha tentando acabar com o silencio que se apossou dos dois desde que se distanciaram de Sango e Miroku. – Você não vai ir ver a sua família nas férias? Por que?  
-Eu vim pra cá pra fugir deles, por que iria querer vê-los?  
-Eu pensei que.  
-Que eu tinha vindo pra cá por causa de você? Oh... Isso foi só um bônus... Que acabei não ganhando, não é?  
-É, acho que sim – disse o rapaz com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios._

_Sim, Inuyasha sempre pensara que ele fora o motivo dela ter ido para pensão, mas parece que estava redondamente enganado.  
Os dois sentaram-se perto de umas rochas e ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. A muito não faziam isso, apenas conversavam, provavelmente não o faziam desde antes de começarem a namorar, ou seja, mais de uns dois anos. Haviam esquecido como era bom conversarem, apenas conversarem._

_Um risco branco cruzou o céu, e um barulho estrondoso o seguiu, Inuyasha e Kikyou olharam e perceberam a chuva que estava por vim, mas antes mesmo que pudessem se levantar a água já caia forte. Correram tentando achar um local para ficar.  
Encontraram alguns metros das rochas uma cabana, onde um dia fora o local de um restaurante que falira, protegeram-se da chuva no local.  
-Miroku e Sango devem estar preocupados.  
-Aposto que ainda estão se beijando, nem devem ter notado a chuva – disse Inuyasha divertido._

_Kikyou riu também. O vento começou a ficar cada vez mais forte e os dois que estavam apenas de roupa de banho começaram a tremer.  
-Será que demora muito para acabar a chuva?  
-Ela ta bem forte – respondeu o rapaz – mas normalmente são assim mesmo, chove forte e parece que não vai acabar nunca e então.  
-Acaba. – concluiu a garota.  
-É – concordou ele com um rapaz._

_Kikyou sentou-se no chão sujo, sem se importar com nada, Inuyasha fez o mesmo, e ficaram sentados olhando a chuva. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas ainda estava chovendo quando Inuyasha virou-se para a garota e notou que ela tremia ficou um tempo observando-a tremer os lábios com menos cor que o normal e os cabelos molhados presos em sua pele. Notou a cicatriz.  
Era uma fina cicatriz em suas costas, quase invisível, mas que ele lembrava-se muito bem. Aquela era marca que ficaram nela por causa do acidente. Inuyasha não conseguia se lembrar com exatidão daquele dia, era normal o dia do acidente ficar meio confuso na mente das vitimas, mas ele odiava aquilo. As lembranças viam como flash, era tão rápido que parecia apenas um sonho, bem distante.  
Sem conseguir controlar o próprio corpo se viu tocando a cicatriz e sentiu o choque de tocar na pele da moça. Kikyou assustou-se com a atitude do rapaz, olhou-o confusa e percebeu que ele tocava sua cicatriz.  
Estaria ele lembrando-se do acidente? Estaria ele sentindo-se culpado? Não sabia, mas sentiu uma sensação gostosa subir pelo seu corpo com o toque do rapaz, e fechou os olhos aproveitando-a.  
Antes mesmo que os dois soubessem como aconteceu, se beijaram. Um beijo ardente, um beijo que fazia muito tempo que não davam, não recebiam. Um beijo cheio de historias, com alto e baixos. Um beijo que só eles davam um para o outro.  
Separaram-se sem fôlegos e confusos, abraçados - e nem sabiam como chegaram a se abraçar. A mão de Inuyasha deslizou pelas costas da garota, percorrendo o mesmo caminho que a fina cicatriz e ela voltou a fechar os olhos. Como sentia falta dele. Como sentia falta daquela sensação que ele lhe proporcionava. Por que havia colocado tudo a perder traindo-o? Ele ainda poderia ser seu se ela não houvesse feito aquela burrice. Mas ele não era, era de Kagome.  
Kagome, lembrava-se agora, ele tinha namorada, então o que estavam fazendo? O que ele estava fazendo?Antes que conseguisse continuar sua linha de pensamentos sentiu a mão dele tocar seu rosto e seus lábios, e tudo foi embora de sua mente, como se nunca estivesse estado lá, ele aproximou-se ainda, mas a respiração dela misturava-se com a sua, o corpo dele roçava no dela.  
-Inu... – murmurou Kikyou entre os lábios._

_Ele voltou a lhe beijar, um beijo mais ardente que o outro._

_Miroku via a cena._

Inuyasha acariciava os cabelos da namorada, ela havia passado o dia estranho, mas não lhe dissera porque. Não se importaram, continuaram aproveitando o namoro, passaram o dia juntos, assistiram filmes, caminharam.  
Mas o rapaz sentia-se culpado. Durante dias ele havia ficado com raiva de Kikyou por tê-lo traído, mas ele havia feito o mesmo com Kagome. Continuou olhando a namorada que dormia nos seus braços, havia achado o filme muito chato. Sorrio, ela era linda.  
Desde o beijo dele e de Kikyou o rapaz pensara e repensara seus sentimentos. Quando Kagome partira sabia que poderia ter dito que a amava, mas quando ela voltara a certeza desses sentimentos não existia mais.  
Beijou suavemente os cabelos da namorada, sentia-se tão culpado, tão horrível. Sabia que o motivo de seus ciúmes por Kouga fosse o medo que ela fizesse o mesmo que ele fizera com ela. Se ele havia feito, por que ela não faria.  
Mas Kagome era diferente, ela nunca lhe trairia.  
A garota abriu os olhos e observou o namorado que assistia TV ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seus cabelos, sorriu. Ela também se sentia culpada. Havia traído o rapaz nas férias, como pudera ter feito isso?  
Quando Kouga dissera que lhe amara no aeroporto ela sentira-se confusa. Queria poder ouvir aquelas palavras, queria poder sentir-se amada, mas muitas vezes não sentia isso do namorado. As coisas mudaram depois que ela voltara. Ela não mais tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, já ele... Tratava-lhe com tanto carinho e atenção, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo, que ela sentia-se cada vez mais culpada por tê-lo traído.  
Cada dia que escondia isso dele, mais aquilo lhe consumia.

Inuyasha finalmente percebera que a garota acordara, saiu de seus pensamentos e beijou a namorada ternamente. Os dois pareciam se unir cada vez mais, e conseguir resolver os problemas juntos.  
Mas ninguém sabia o quanto estavam distante um do outro, nem eles mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bom, demorou mais veio, num é? Estive muito ocupada... O terceirão é bem dificil, ainda estou me acostumando... Fora o bloqueio basico q estou sofrendo com essa finc... Bom, de qualquer jeito gostaria de pedir desculpas, mas infelizmente naum vou responder os comentarios dessa vez. Meu PC deu pane ainda agora e eu perdi todos os comentarios q jah tinha ate respondido... entaum pra naum atrazar mais a finc vou ficar sem responder...**

**Mas aviso, adorei todos... E tiveram algumas pessoas q deram umas ideias... Anotei, principalmente pq gostei de muitas delas. Ah, me perguntaram quantos capitulos teria...Bem, eu ainda naum terminei de escreve-la, mas vai ser mais que 40, creio eu. Tb me perguntaram sobre o primeira vez da Kagome e do Inu... Bem, eu ainda naum me decidir se eles vaum ter a primeira vez na finc... Mas eles vaum falar sobre isso... Mas jah adianto que um casal vai passar pra proxima etapa E quanto ao Inu, bem, deu pra ver nesse cap q ele traiu sim a Kagome, com a Kikyou (Oooohhh...q surpresa... ¬¬). No q isso vai interferir, bem, vcs vaum ver... **

**Me digam o q acharam, ok? Vou tentar escrever logo e sair desse maldito blokeio, vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel... E da proxima respodo os comentarios direitinhos...**

**Kisses para todos**


	33. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32 – Quando devemos contar a verdade?**

Faltava pouco para o fim do jogo, a vantagem era ampla e as duas garotas ainda torciam animadas. Miroku fez mais dois pontos, as lideres de torcida vibraram, Kagome e Sango também, Kohaku não parecia tão animado ao lado da irmã. Kagome parou de aplaudir quando viu Inuyasha e Rin se aproximarem.  
-Você veio! – gritou animada abraçando o namorado.

O rapaz beijou-lhe a boca suavemente.  
-O chefe deixou, o movimento tava baixo mesmo. – respondeu ele sorrindo. – Achei essa daqui na lanchonete. – falou apontando para Rin.  
-Já estávamos ficando preocupadas – disse Sango sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

Rin sorriu e sentou-se ao lado das amigas entregando uma lata de refrigerante que tinha nas mãos para Kagome.  
-Obrigada – agradeceu a jovem – Agora, senta do meu lado – disse pro namorado, ele obedeceu.

O jogo não demorou muito para acabar. Assim que o apito tocou, Miroku foi ao encontro do grupo, ainda todo suado, Sango deu um rápido selinho no namorado e mandou-o tomar banho. Ele foi em direção do vestuário. Kagome observou Kikyou e Kouga conversando na porta do vestuário feminino. Ainda lembrava-se da conversa que tivera com Kouga enquanto ensaiavam No deposito haviam prometido ser mais amigos, mas não haviam cumprido a promessa, as coisas ficaram exatamente iguais. Suspirou, certamente era melhor assim. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Inuyasha, que lhe abraçou a cintura.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado.  
-Tudo, por que?  
-Sei lá, você anda estranha.

Sim ela andava, mas não apenas por Kouga, mas também por Bakotsou. Andava sentindo-se culpada por esconder o acontecimento de Inuyasha, mas tinha medo de contar ao rapaz e ele a desprezar. Talvez fosse melhor deixar como estava, não teria como ele descobrir.  
-É impressão sua – disse sorrindo e beijou-lhe.

Kohaku revirou os olhos, por que ele tinha que acompanha-los? Não gostava de ficar com tantos casais, antes aturava por que ficava com Rin, mas desde o beijo nenhum dos dois conversaram muito. Rin ainda estava sentada na arquibancada, ainda teriam que esperar Miroku. Olhou Kohaku pelo canto do olho, queria falar com o rapaz, explicar sua reação, mas o que diria? Quer estava noiva? Ele sabia que havia namorado Sesshomaru, o que iria pensar dela?  
Não demorou muito para Kikyou e Kouga chegassem, a garota já havia tomado um banho e carregava uma mochila com suas coisas.  
-Sango – falou ela – poderia me fazer um favor?

A garota sorriu e consentiu com a cabeça, Kouga tentou fingir não estar incomodado com Inuyasha e Kagome abraçados, e Kagome tentou não se importar com o fato de Inuyasha lhe abraçar ainda mais.  
-Poderia avisar a sua mãe que vou chegar mais tarde? Vou sair com Kouga.  
-Claro, não quer que a gente leve suas coisas?  
-Não, eu deixo no carro de Kouga, ele vai me levar em casa mesmo.  
-Tudo bem.

Kikyou despediu-se de todos e foi embora com o amigo. Miroku chegou logo em seguida e abraçou a namorada.  
-Vamos? – perguntou Sango.  
-Claro, mas e Kikyou?  
-Ela vai com Kouga. – disse sorrindo – Eu tive uma idéia, por que nós não...

Antes que Sango pudesse terminar sua fala uma garota veio e sua direção lhe chamando com a fina voz. Olhou para a garota, tratava-se de sua colega de classe Ayame Hikusagi. A jovem tinha longos cabelos ruivos, seu escultural corpo vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa cor-de-rosa. -Sango – voltou a chamar – Posso falar com você?  
-Ah, claro – respondeu a garota.  
-Sozinha. – murmurou Ayame constrangida.  
-Claro, poderíamos.  
-Nós vamos indo – disse Miroku rápido – te encontramos lá na frente, certo? Ai você conta sua idéia.  
-Certo – concordou a garota, Miroku a beijou rapidamente e foi com o restante do grupo para fora da quadra. – Então – falou Sango virando-se para Ayame – O que você quer?

-x-x-x-x-

-Mas mãe... – implorou Sango.  
-Eu já disse que não – respondeu a senhora ríspida.  
-Ela precisa de ajuda e.  
-Sango, não temos mais espaço. -Podemos coloca-la com uma das meninas.  
-Os pais de Rin e Kikyou pagam extra para elas poderem ter um quarto só delas, sem ter que dividir com ninguém.  
-Mas ela.  
-Sango, eu já disse que não.

Sango irritou-se e saiu chateada para seu quarto, o que iria falar para Ayame? Pobre, já enfrentava tantos problemas. Deitou-se em sua cama cansada, não era culpa de sua mãe, ela tinha razão, a pensão já estava lotada de estudantes. Ouviu uma batina na porta e Miroku entrou logo depois.  
-Ta tudo bem? – perguntou o rapaz – vi você entrando, parecia chateada.

Sango sorriu, como ele era atencioso.  
-Não.

O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a acariciar seus cabelos, Sango fechou os olhos tentando aproveitar mais o momento.  
-Tem alguma coisa haver com aquela sua amiga... Qual é o nome mesmo?  
-Ayame.  
-Isso! Tem algo haver com ela?

Sango afirmou com a cabeça. Miroku deitou-se ao seu lado na cama e pegou delicadamente sua mão.  
-O que ela queria com você ontem?  
-Ela queria que eu arrumasse uma vaga aqui na pensão.  
-Uma vaga? -É, ela ta com problemas em casa e precisa de um lugar pra ficar. Mas a pensão já está lotada... Eu queria poder ajuda-la, mas... Acho que não tem como.  
-Você tentou, não se exija tanto.  
-Eu sei, mas... Eu realmente queria ajuda-la.  
-Por que quer tanto ajuda-la? Quer dizer... Tem alguma coisa alem da sua grande bondade?

Sango sorriu, mas Miroku percebeu que havia uma tristeza naqueles lábios, uma magoa no olhar da moça.  
-Ela me lembra muito... Eu mesma.  
-Como assim? – perguntou confuso.  
-Bom... Acontece que Ayame quer morar aqui na pensão porque não quer ter que escolher entre os pais. Os pais dela estão se separando e estão decidindo com quem vai ficar a guarda dela. Ela já tem idade pra escolher, mas.  
-É sempre difícil escolher entre duas pessoas que ama.  
-Sabe... – Miroku viu algumas lagrimas se formarem nos olhos da namorada – Eu já passei por isso. Eu tive que escolher entre meus pais... E no final não foi fácil... Eu sempre amei meu pai, e foi difícil dizer pra ele que eu preferia ficar com a minha mãe. Na hora de escolher você não pode pensar com o coração, quem você gosta mais... Por que não existe isso... Claro que tem sempre um que você se dá melhor, e no meu caso sempre foi meu pai... Eu sempre gostei do meu pai... – A esse ponto Sango já chorava – Mas eu sabia que se morasse com ele... Não ia dar certo... Eu não sentia que estaria sempre segura... Com minha mãe é diferente... Eu sei que ela sempre vai estar do meu lado... Vai lutar por mim e comigo... Com meu pai as coisas iam ser mais complicadas. Mas mesmo sabendo disso tudo foi muito difícil ter que escolher, eu não queria magoar nenhum dos dois.

Sango parou de falar, tentou conter as lagrimas. Miroku a abraçou.  
-Está tudo bem... – sussurrou doce.  
-Eu só queria ajuda-la – murmurou Sango – Ela teria mais tempo e poderia escolher com calma... Eu só... Eu só queria ajuda-la.  
-Eu sei querida... Eu sei...

Sango não pode mais conter as lagrimas que a tanto tempo segurou, aquela garota havia lhe trazido dolorosas lembranças, lembranças que ela nunca havia conseguido superar direito, que ela apenas escondera com o tempo. Mas estar com Miroku ali, ele secando suas lagrimas, lhe ajudando... Ela sentia-se segura. Ela sentia que poderia superar tudo.

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome estava estudando quando Kikyou sentou-se ao seu lado, a garota parecia inquieta enquanto lia uma revista.  
-O que você quer? – perguntou Kagome.  
-Eu preciso de um favor. – disse a mais velha.  
-Um favor?

Kikyou lhe explicou.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin estava parada em frente ao quarto do garoto decidindo-se se entrava ou não. O que deveria fazer? Entrar e contar tudo? Afastar-se? Se contasse poderia perder sua amizade parar sempre, mas se o não fizesse o mesmo poderia acontecer. Suspirou fundo e bateu na porta.  
Nada aconteceu.  
Bateu de novo.  
Nada.  
-Não deve estar ai – murmurou – Isso deve ser um sinal.

Virou-se e apressada decidiu ir para o seu quarto, mas deparou-se com Kohaku que observara toda a cena.  
-O que quer? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-O que eu quero? Como assim? – tentou ela despistar nervosa.  
-Estava batendo na porta do meu quarto.  
-Seu quarto? Aquele é sue quarto... Oh, é mesmo, eu acho que.  
-Rin!  
-Ta certo, eu vim me desculpar.

O rapaz olhou-a um pouco confuso. Sorriu, caminhou ate a porta de seu quarto e a abriu.  
-Quer conversar? – perguntou.

Ela sorriu e entrou no quarto.

-x-x-x-x-

O sino balançou fazendo aquele agudo e irritante barulho que só sinos colocados em cima da porta para avisar que clientes entraram pode fazer. Era muito raro ainda ter esse tipo de sino em cima da porta, mas Inuyasha já havia se acostumado. Raro era ouvir o sino tocar, olhou para a porta tentando ver quem seria o maluco que entrara na loja. Ele havia percebido no pouco tempo que trabalhara ali que as pessoas que freqüentavam aquele local não eram muito normais. Talvez por isso ele estava ali.  
Sesshomaru sorriu para o irmão.  
-O que faz aqui? – perguntou o irmão mais novo.  
-Eu vim ver o local onde você está trabalhando, como seu irmão mais velho eu tenho que.  
-Como conseguiu esse endereço? Foi Kagome não foi? Ela é a única que...

Sesshomaru suspirou, será que todo o tempo que ele dera não fora o suficiente para o irmão se acalmar?  
-Não brigue com ela. – disse Sesshomaru – Ela só quer ajudar.  
-Traidora. – murmurou o rapaz. – O que você quer?  
-Eu quero conversar com você e como sempre arruma um jeito de fugir de mim na pensão achei que aqui você não poderia fugir. Afinal, não pode deixar o expediente, não é?

Inuyasha bufou, Kagome lhe pagaria por aquela traição.  
-Eu não quero falar com você, será que não percebe isso?  
-Inuyasha, eu sei que eu errei, eu não me orgulho do que fiz.  
-Você é surdo? Eu não quero conversar, eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas que eu sei que não são sinceras.  
-São sinceras, eu realmente me arrependo. Eu era uma pessoa diferente naquela época, eu tinha muito ódio guardado dentro de mim e.  
-E decidiu jogar tudo em cima de mim.  
-Não! Eu... Eu não pensei. Você tem toda razão de me odiar, eu sei como se sente e.  
-Não, você não sabe! Você não descobriu que a garota que você ama foi pra cama com seu irmão.  
-Como assim a garota que você ama?

Inuyasha calou-se.  
-Você nunca a esqueceu, não foi?  
-Não, eu... Amei, eu quis dizer amei.  
-Ai meu Deus, Inuyasha... Será que você nunca vai se decidir? Já não basta ter beijado Kikyou nas férias... Você não percebe que só está fazendo Kagome sofrer com essa sua indecisão? -Isso não é da sua conta.  
-É, acho que não. Mas você não tem direito nem moral de julgar ninguém, nem eu nem Kikyou... Você está cometendo os mesmos erros que nós... Os mesmo erros que eu e Miroku sempre lhe alertamos a não cometer.

Inuyasha não disse nada, sabia que o irmão tinha razão, apenas não queria admitir. Sesshomaru foi embora da loja deixando o irmão sozinho, com seus pensamentos e arrependimentos.

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome e Kikyou estavam ansiosas demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ler, ver Tv, estudar, nada disso diminuía suas ansiedades. Quando Sesshomaru finalmente voltou a pensão as duas cheias de esperanças o olharam, e nesse simples olhar perceberam que não havia dado certo.  
Inuyasha não perdoara Sesshomaru.  
-Bom... Pelo menos tentamos – disse Kikyou tentado consola-los.  
-É – murmurou Kagome não muito animado. – Bom, acho que vou estudar no meu quarto.

Com isso a garota foi embora, Sesshomaru também decidiu ir. Kikyou ligou a TV foi quando ouviu passos entrarem na sala e Miroku aparecer.  
-Que bom que está aqui – disse ele sorrindo – Preciso de um favor.  
-Nossa, dejavú – disse a garota.  
-O que?  
-Nada, pode falar.

O rapaz sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da moça.

-x-x-x-x-

Kohaku ainda tentava assimilar tudo o que ouvira. Levantou-se da cama e olhou para a moça. Noiva? Tradição de família? Que historia era aquela que parecia ter saído de uma novela mexicana?  
-Eu não sei se entendi... Se você está noiva desse cara desde que nasceu, então... Você e Sesshomaru.  
-Amantes.  
-Ele sabia disso tudo?  
-Não, e quando contei pra ele nós terminamos, acho que ele não aceitou muito bem toda a mentira.  
-Não é a toa. – disse ele suspirando.  
-Eu sei que você deve estar pensando como eu sou... Uma pessoa horrível. Mas ajuda se eu disser que nunca amei meu noivo? Quer dizer, ele é... Na melhor das palavras um cretino.  
-Então por que você não desfaz esse noivado.  
-É fácil pra você disser... Diferente de você eu não fui criada assim. Eu nunca desobedeci meus pais, antes de vim pra cá, quase todas as pessoas que eu me relacionava era assim como eu, presas num relacionamento desde crianças. Todas minhas amigas viviam dessa mesma forma. As pessoas que não aceitam a tradição são banidas, não perdem apenas dinheiro, perdem credibilidade, perdem respeito e honra. Alem do mais... – algumas lagrimas se formavam no rosto da jovem, ela as segurou bravamente – apesar de tudo... A minha família é tudo que eu tenho. Eu não suportaria a idéia deles se decepcionarem comigo. Eu não suportaria o desprezo deles.  
-Por que sempre faz isso? Por que sempre se preocupa com que os outros vão pensar? Não pode viver a sua vida assim.  
-Quem você pensa que é pra dizer como devo viver minha vida... Você nem me conhece? Não sabe como é minha vida.  
-Pra mim ele parece ótima, você que tem medo de lidar com os mínimos obstáculos a sua frente. Acho que é assim quando sempre se tem tudo de mão beijada, quando se nasce em berço de ouro.

Rin não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ele estava julgando-a? Quem ele pensava que era. Não precisava ouvir aquilo, levantou-se e foi embora. Kohaku pensou em segui-la, mas desistiu.  
-Droga – murmurou.

Jogou-se na cama, havia falado besteira. Mas aquilo realmente lhe irritava. Todo aquele tempo ela estava sofrendo por causa de um noivado? Era só cancelar não é? Quer dizer, o que iria acontecer? Seus pais ficariam com raiva, claro, mas iriam perdoa-la, o que importava era a felicidade da filha. Era sempre assim, não é? Então por que tanto drama?

-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru levantou-se e atendeu a porta, a ultima pessoa que esperava encontrar certamente seria Inuyasha, mas era o irmão que se encontrava parado em frente a porta de seus quarto. Deixou que entrasse.  
-O que quer? – perguntou ao irmão ainda confuso com a visita.

Inuyasha nervoso sentou-se na cama do irmão.  
-Bom, eu... – Começou Inuyasha – Eu quero saber o que foi que aconteceu. Como começou o caso de você e Kikyou.  
-Ah... Bom, isso – murmurou Sesshomaru.

O irmão mais velho sentou-se ao lado do mais novo e olhou-o nos olhos, Já bastava esconder aquela historia.  
-Tudo começou depois do acidente. Lembra que vocês brigavam direto depois do acidente?  
-Lembro, estávamos com alguns problemas e.  
-Você estava traindo ela.  
-Estávamos brigados na época – tentou o rapaz explicar-se -Inuyasha, naquela época vocês estavam sempre brigados... Miroku havia ido embora e vocês dois estavam se afastando. Você saiu com uma outra garota e Kikyou descobriu.  
-Ela não descobriu – disse o mais novo confuso.  
-Descobriu sim, só não falou com você. Vocês brigavam direto ai vocês sofreram o acidente e acho que foi quando Kikyou começou a mudar. Ela percebeu antes de você que o namoro estava com os dias contados e acho que ela se apavorou. Uma noite ela foi lá em casa, você não estava... Eu lembro que chovia e você tinha ido dormir na casa de um amigo, nós dois havíamos brigado.  
-Momento perfeito, não – comentou o rapaz irônico.  
-Ela estava desesperada – continuou Sesshomaru ignorando o comentário do irmão – Eu mandei que entrasse, não podia ficar na chuva e ela começou a chorar.

_Sesshomaru abraçou a garota sem saber o que fazer, não costumava consolar pessoas, mas consolou-a, parecia que ela precisava. Mas o que ela fazia ali, já havia falado que Inuyasha não estava, por que insistia em ficar?Pensava que os dois haviam terminado, a algumas semanas havia presenciado uma briga feia entre os dois e desde então não os via mais juntos.  
-Kikyou, não acha melhor ir pra casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados._

_Ela negou com a cabeça ainda aninhando-se nos braços do rapaz e chorando silenciosa.  
-Eles estão ocupados... – apenas murmurou._

_Sesshomaru decidiu fechar a porta e entrou pela casa levando a chorosa garota em seus braços. Parecia tão pequena e frágil. Deixou-a na sala e foi na cozinha pegar um pouco de água, talvez assim ela se acalmasse e fosse embora. Quanto antes fosse embora melhor, na sentia-se confortável com ela ali, na verdade, nunca se sentia confortável com outras pessoas, se bem que ultimamente andava melhorando.  
A garota bebeu a água rapidamente, já havia parado de chorar, melhor assim, já era difícil falar com pessoas, imagina se elas estão desesperadas?  
-Desculpe – murmurou Kikyou – Eu acho que... Descontrolei-me.  
-Tudo bem.  
-É que... Ta tudo desandando ultimamente. As brigas estão cada vez piores lá em casa e sinto que estou me afastando cada vez mais de Inuyasha. Sinto que estou perdendo ele e não sei como impedir que isso aconteça. Mas eu não deveria estar jogando tudo em cima do senhor.  
-Por favor, não me chame assim... – reclamou – faz eu me sentir mais velho do que sou.  
-Desculpa – murmurou sorrindo.  
-Viu, já está melhorando, está sorrindo.  
-É... Acho que só precisava desabafar. É melhor eu ir embora, Inuyasha não está mesmo.  
-Por que não espera a chuva passar?  
-Não, é melhor eu ir... Mas antes... Sesshomaru, você sabe se Inuyasha voltou a se encontrar com aquela garota... Yanami._

_Sesshomaru gelou, desde quando a namorado de Inuyasha sabia sobre Yanami. Inuyasha não falava muito sobre essa segunda garota, mas ela já havia ido lhe visitar na casa algumas vezes.  
-Ah, eu... Eu não sei do que.  
-Por favor, não minta pra mim. Eu sei que Inuyasha tava saindo com ela, e sinceramente não o culpo, pois desde o acidente eu andei ignorando-o...Acho que fiquei meio apavorada com tudo que aconteceu.  
-Eu não sei se eles estão saindo... Ela venho aqui algumas vezes mas não me pareceu nada serio.  
-Sei... – algumas lagrimas voltaram a se formar em seus olhos novamente – droga, já estou chorando de novo... E na sua frente, me sinto tão ridícula.  
-Não está ridícula.  
-Obrigada._

_Sesshomaru aproximou-se e secou as lagrimas da garota.  
-Melhor assim? – perguntou.  
-Muito – respondeu ela._

_Kikyou sentiu que eles estavam próximos demais quando percebeu que a respiração dele roçava em seu rosto, levantou a cabeça e notou o quanto seus lábios estavam pertos, muito, muito pertos._

-Bom... – continuou Sesshomaru – naquela noite aconteceu mais que um simples beijo.  
-Vocês dormiram juntos – concluiu Inuyasha.  
-É. – confirmou o rapaz.  
-Foi a unica vez?  
-Não. Houveram mais duas.  
-Em alguma delas eu e Kikyou estávamos oficialmente juntos?  
-Sim.

Inuyasha levantou-se da cama, aquilo era confuso e perturbador demais.  
-Eu acho que preciso... Pensar um pouco.

Falando isso, Inuyasha foi embora deixando Sesshomaru sozinho no quarto. Fora a melhor decisão contar a verdade?

-x-x-x-x-

Kohaku estava sentado na varando quando ela aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-Já está virando um habito... Ficar sentada na varanda – murmurou Rin – Eu não fazia isso antes de você vim pra cá, mas ultimamente... -Estou te enchendo de péssimos hábitos.  
-É, minha mãe iria adora.

O rapaz sorriu. -Me desculpa por hoje a tarde, acho que só não consegui lidar com a informação.  
-Tudo bem... – disse ela.  
-Não, eu pensei e... Quer dizer, pra mim a coisa está num ângulo totalmente diferente, mas é por que eu não estou no seu lugar... Quer dizer... Você cresceu acreditando nisso, não é de uma hora pra outra que tudo vai mudar.  
-Eu explodi rápido demais com você, acho que também não entendia sua situação. Pra você isso não é normal.  
-Amigos?  
-Amigos.

Kohaku calou-se, mas queria continuar falando, queria perguntar tantas coisas, queria ajudar. Sentia que Rin não estava feliz com aquela situação, ela não desejava aquilo, não aceitava a tradição, e isso era bem obvio. Então por que não se rebelava. Medo?  
Preferiu continuar calado.

-x-x-x-x-

-Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou a senhora.  
-Claro que sim, e posso falar com meu pai... Estou me sentindo solitária naquele quarto, uma amiga seria de bom grado.

A mãe de Sango olhou para a filha e voltou-se para Kikyou, depois olhou para Miroku, suspirou e sorriu para os três jovens.  
-Se for o que realmente querem, digam para a garota que ela pode vim daqui a dois dias, já teria colocado a cama no quarto de Kikyou.  
-Obrigada mãe – agradeceu Sango abraçando-a. – Obrigado, obrigado.  
-Agradeça a Kikyou por ceder o quarto para a nova hospede.  
-Tudo isso foi idéia de Miroku – disse Kikyou.  
-Você são demais – disse Sango – Todos vocês.

Com isso a jovem abraçou Kikyou e Miroku por um longo período de tempo.  
-Certo, ta me enforcando. – disse a garota, os três riram.

Sango virou-se para Miroku, como ele podia ser tão perfeito e atencioso?  
-Meu Deus, como eu te amo – murmurou para o rapaz.  
-É recíproco – disse ele sorrindo.

Então ela o beijou.

-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha estava sentado em sua cama lendo uma revista quando ouviu uma batida na porta, olhou para a porta aberta e viu Kagome sorrindo-lhe.  
-Posso entrar ou estar com raiva de mim?  
-Com raiva? Por que estaria? Só por causa de sua traição?

Kagome tentou fingir que a palavra não lhe abalara mais do que deveria. Se Inuyasha soubesse que dar o endereço de seu trabalho para Sesshomaru não era nem de longe sua pior traição. Mas ele não sabia, nunca saberia.  
-É – disse ela sorrindo, fingindo.  
-Não estou com raiva, pode entrar.  
-Não está?  
-É... Acho que foi bom ele ter ido lá.  
-Bom?  
-É, nós conversamos... E eu percebi algo muito importante.  
-O que?  
-Que eu e Kikyou não terminamos por causa das traições dela.  
-Não? – perguntou Kagome confusa.  
-Já fazia tempo que nosso namoro não ia bem, eu só não queria admitir.  
-E agora que você admitiu, o que é que muda... Entre vocês dois... E nós dois?  
-Acho que agora... As coisas vão começar a andar nos eixos. – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

Kagome não entendeu muito bem aquela conversa, mas não quis estende-la mais que o necessário. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e ficaram abraçados. Ela não entendia, mas sentia que algumas coisas iriam mudar, não sabia explicar, apenas sentia. Ficaram abraçados, Inuyasha acariciando os cabelos da namorada e beijando-a eventualmente e ela... Aproveitando tudo aquilo.  
-Ah, você não sabe da ultima, teremos uma nova garota na pensão. – disse Kagome tentando começar uma nova conversa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nossa, soh dois comentarios... q desanimador... mas eu entendo, muito tempo sem postar da nisso.

Oh, eu to meio chateada, postar de muito trabalho... então decidir colocar essa aqui pra naum ser malvada, e vou avisando q vou demorar, mas da proxima vou colocar uns 3 capitulos de uma vez...

Agora, vamos responder os unicos 2 comentarios

SraKouga- Tks... Sempre comentando, num é? Obrigada... Nossa, como vc aguenta todas essas coisas? Vc é algum tipo de robo? eu naum aguentava, faço o terceirão, o cursinho e o desenho...jah quase morro... Vou te idolatrar apartir de agora. Beijos!

Mine-H- sim,sim...essa parte foi muito engraçada...adorei escreve-la! Beijos!


	34. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33 – Ayame

A garota olhou para a enorme casa a sua frente, não, não era uma casa, era uma pensão. Sorriu e respirou fundo tentando afastar o nervosismo, saiu do carro, sua mãe foi junto.  
-Não sei por que isso, poderia ficar lá em casa e... – calou-se – Desculpa, estou fazendo de novo, mas ainda não acredito que prefira ficar com esses estranhos a sua própria mãe.  
-Eu já disse mamãe, eu preciso de um tempo sozinha pra me organizar e poder decidir.  
-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas só de pensar que não poderei vê-la quando chegar em casa me da um aperto no coração.  
-Eu vou ir sempre em casa... Você sabe disso.  
-É, sei, mas não é a mesma coisa.

As duas entraram na pensão. Ayame olhou curiosa para tudo, era a primeira vez que entrava no local, apesar de estudar com Sango e Kikyou nunca havia entrado ali. Havia logo a sua frente um balcão e ao seu lado um sofá que dividia a recepção da sala. Uma TV, uma mesinha, tudo ficava na parte da sala, não muito longe era a escada e ao lado da escada uma pequena mesinha com um telefone. Sua mãe caminhou ate o balcão, ela logo reconheceu a moça ali, tratava-se de Sango.  
-Ayame, você chegou – disse feliz. – Quer ajuda com as malas, posso pedir pra um dos meninos levar.  
-Depois, primeiro quero falar com a supervisora da pensão – disse a mãe de Ayame.  
-Sim senhora, minha mãe está na cozinha, posso chamá-la se quiser.  
-Acho que podemos conversar na cozinha mesmo, só me mostre o caminho.  
-Claro, por aqui... Ayame deixa suas malas ai, logo levaremos pro seu quarto.  
-Sim, claro. – disse a jovem ainda impressionado com tudo.

Sango conduziu as duas ate a cozinha, logo que entraram a mãe de Ayame não gostou do que viu. Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam muito íntimos, ela não gostou daquilo, Kagome percebeu e saiu do colo do namorado sentando-se na cadeira ao lado bastante constrangida. No fogão a mãe de Sango preparava um bolo.  
-Oh, Senhora Hikusagi, chegou mais cedo do que previa... Me desculpe por recebe-la na cozinha... Gostaria de ir algum outro lugar... -Isso não iria atrapalhar seu bolo? – perguntou a mulher irônica.  
-De maneira nenhuma, creio que minha sobrinha não esteja fazendo nada...

Kagome sorriu para a tia.  
-Não tia... Eu poderia ajuda-la com o bolo – disse sorrindo falsamente, não queria ajuda-la, mas fazer o que? Desobedece-la, principalmente na frente de visitas?  
-Ótimo. Quer conversar em outro lugar ou.  
-Aqui está ótimo.

As duas senhoras e Ayame sentaram-se a mesa, Kagome continuou fazendo o bolo que sua tia havia começado e Sango e Inuyasha recusaram-se a sair, estavam bem curiosos com a conversa.  
-Bom, eu gostaria de saber como é o lugar onde deixarei minha filha... – começou a mulher.  
-É compreensível, também gostaria de me certificar.  
-Bom, pra começar, soube que ela vai dividir o quarto com uma outra garota?  
-Sim, seu nome é Kikyou... É uma excelente moça, se quiser posso mandar chamá-la.  
-Não será necessário no momento.  
-Sim, como dizia, Kikyou é uma ótima garota, tem a mesma idade de sua filha e ambas estudam juntas, o que é ótimo se quiserem fazer trabalho e lições juntas.  
-Creio que sim.

Ayame cruzou os braços entediada, do outro lado da cozinha podia ver os três jovens se divertindo. Apesar de estudar junto com Sango e Kikyou as três não eram exatamente amigas, mas não falara isso pra sua mãe. Sentia-se nervosa, era bem obvio que todos ali na pensão já faziam parte de um seletivo grupo de amigos, ela seria uma intrusa entre eles.  
Abafou uma risada quando viu Kagome brigar com Inuyasha por estar comendo a cobertura do bolo.  
-Claro que temos algumas regras – ouviu a mãe de Sango falar – Cada jovem é responsável pela limpeza de seu próprio quarto. Trocamos os lençóis duas vezes por semana e limpamos o banheiro e fazemos uma rápida limpeza no quarto, mas o restante é com o próprio jovem. A porta da pensão é fechada as dez da noite, a menos que me avisem com antecedência de um atraso. É permitido sair para festas ou eventos se me deixarem informado do local e como ira ir e voltar. Como todos aqui são amigos é normal que vão as mesmas festas e voltem juntos, o que facilita muita coisa, mas em casos isolados eu tomo um cuidado maior. Há apenas uma chave extra, dada para os jovens quando avisam chegar depois das dez.  
-Você aceita que eles saiam pra festa?  
-Sim, por que não? É algo natural, divertido... É preciso de um pouco de responsabilidade e maturidade, o que creio que todos tenham aqui.  
-E namoro? – perguntou a mãe de Ayame, a jovem encolheu-se na cadeira ao ouvir a mãe fazer tal pergunta.  
-Como assim?  
-A senhora aceita?  
-Claro que aceito, é algo natural na vida dos adolescentes. Os hospedes podem trazer seus namorados ou namoradas na pensão, pode se ir ao quarto desde que a porta fique aberta, é proibido que fiquem pra dormir lógico.

Inuyasha abafou um riso, lembrou-se da ocasião em que Sango dormira no quarto de Miroku. Kagome e Sango ainda se atentavam a regra da porta aberta, não lembravam-se da ultima vez que haviam cumprido. -Pode se sair para encontros desde que volte antes das dez.  
-Quer dizer que se sua filha decidisse namorar não teria objeção.  
-Não, principalmente por que ela já o faz, com um ótimo rapaz que inclusive mora na pensão. – respondeu a senhora sem para de sorrir.

Ayame sentiu seu rosto corar ainda mais, Sango também.  
-Permite que dois pensionista namorem?  
-Sim. As regras são as mesmas, não podem ficar no mesmo quarto, contanto que a porta fique aberta e são proibidos de dormir no mesmo quarto.  
-Como sabe que eles não vão ao quarto um do outro na calada da noite.  
-É difícil saber, não é? Mas confio neles...

A mãe de Ayame olhou pra filha com reprovação, não gostava nada daquele lugar, poder namorar? Ir a festas? Como aquela senhora poderia cuidar de tantos jovens daquela forma? Não tinha medo que as coisas saíssem do controle.  
Apesar de tudo, de alguma forma, o sorriso dela lhe tranqüilizava.  
-Certo – disse em meio a um suspiro – acho que nos despedimos aqui não é Ayame?  
-Eu posso mesmo ficar?  
-Já fez suas malas, não foi? Só estava querendo ter uma conversa com a dona do lugar, o que pensou?  
-Obrigada mamãe – disse Ayame sorrindo.

Em meio algumas lagrimas, despedidas e avisos de cuidado, mãe e filha tomaram seu rumo. Ayame agora era a nova pensionista.

-x-x-x-x-

Kohaku e Rin estudavam no quarto do rapaz, a porta que deveria estar aberta segundo as regras da pensão não estava... Nunca estava. O rapaz olhava a garotas que lia algo em seu caderno, concentrada. Observava todos os seus traços, os cabelos medianos, pretos e sedosos. Os lábios finos, a pele clara. E principalmente os olhos, escuros e profundos. Sentiu seu coração palpitar cada vez mais rápido, a jovem o olhou e sorriu.  
O que estava acontecendo com ele?  
As mão começaram a suar frios.  
Ah é... Ele lembrava-se.  
Estava gostando de Rin.  
Ela suspirou chateada e jogou o caderno longe.  
-Droga... Não consigo... – Olhou o rapaz nervoso a sua frente por um tempo – Tudo bem Kohaku?  
-Ah...Claro, sim... – murmurou ele ainda mais nervoso.

Estava gostando dela, sabia. E tê-la, tão bela, tão perto, em seu quarto, lhe deixava muito nervoso.  
Ela está noiva, você não pode... Vocês não podem... Repetia a si mesmo inúmeras vezes em sua mente.  
-Tem certeza? – perguntou ela preocupada.  
-Claro – ele sorriu – está tudo ótimo.

Não, não estava... E ela sabia.  
-Bom... Estou sem cabeça pra fazer exercício... Acho que já vou.

Rin juntou seus materiais e rapidamente levantou-se saindo do quarto, Kohaku não tivera tempo nem de protestar.  
-Droga... – murmurou ele.

Rin respirou fundo ao sair do quarto, ficara bem obvio o que estava acontecendo, o clima entre os dois estava ficando cada vez mais denso.  
-Eu não posso, eu não posso... – murmurou a si mesma – Não faça isso de novo sua idiota, não se envolva. Viu o que aconteceu da ultima vez...

Irritada, desolada, inconformada, entrou em seu quarto.

-x-x-x-x-

-Pode colocar suas coisas ai – disse Kikyou animada – Já conhece a pensão?  
-Ah... Já... Sango me mostrou tudo. – respondeu Ayame.  
-Aposto que sim – murmurou sorrindo – Quer fazer alguma coisa?  
-Alguma coisa? Como o que?  
-Meu amigo, Kouga, vai me levar para uma exposição de fotografia, quer ir junto? Não é o melhor programa do mundo mais vai ser divertido.  
-Ah... Claro.  
-Ótimo, então comece a se arrumar, ele vai chegar daqui a pouco...

Ayame sorriu e meio atrapalhada, ainda não acostumada ao novo quarto, a nova casa, a nova vida... Demorou a entrar no banheiro.

-x-x-x-x-

Miroku enlaçou a cintura da garota e aproximou-a mais de seu corpo, sem para de beija-la, ela tentava achar uma utilidade para suas mão que caminhavam pelo rosto do rapaz. Os dois pararam por um instante, tentando recuperar o fôlego, ofegantes olharam-se e sorriram. Voltaram a se beijar, ainda tentando arrumara uma posição mais confortável na cama de solteiro do rapaz. -Sango... – Tentou murmurar ele entre um beijo e outro.  
-Unh...

Mudaram de posição, a garota ficou por cima, ainda o beijando. Ele afastou-a, não muito, apenas o suficiente para respirar.  
-Eu acho... – Tentava ele falar – eu acho que.  
-O que? – perguntou ela aproximando-se mais do namorado.

Miroku fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração da garota.  
-Eu... Ah... Eu não.  
-Você o que?

Ele a beijou novamente e voltou a abraça-la pela cintura. Batidas na porta chamara a atenção dos dois, que rapidamente separam-se e tentaram desamassar as roupas amarrotadas.  
-Miroku você viu... – Kohaku botava a cabeça dentro quarto – Ah, ai esta você – falou ao ver Sango – mamãe está te chamando... Essa porta não deveria estar aberta? – perguntou ele rindo.  
-Não deveria parar de se meter na minha vida?

O rapaz voltou a riu e foi embora, Sango bufou irritada, desde que o irmão voltara sua privacidade havia diminuído drasticamente. -Ah, bom... Acho melhor você ir... – murmurou Miroku.  
-É... – falou entre um suspiro constrangido. – Você queria me dizer algo?  
-Ah... Não... Eu... Eu esqueci.  
-Certo, eu... Então a gente se fala.

Falando isso a garota foi embora sem ao menos olhar para trás.  
-A gente se fala? – murmurou o rapaz confuso.

Com um longo suspirou deixou-se cair na cama.

-x-x-x-x-

Ayame sentou-se no sofá da sala, na verdade demorou uns três minutos para decidir faze-lo. Não havia ninguém ali, e a sensação de desconforto ainda era grande. Não sabia o que podia ou não fazer, e a simples decisão de sentar-se ou não num sofá era difícil de tomar.  
Ficou um tempo parada, observando tudo. Foi quando aquele rapaz entrou na sala, nunca Ayame vira homem tão bonito. Seus olhos eram claros, seus cabelos longos e o rosto duro, mas gentil, era perfeito, não havia uma única cicatriz, uma única espinha, um único defeito. Nenhum. Seu porte elegante foi o que mais lhe impressionou.  
-Ola. – disse o rapaz ao vê-la – Você deve ser a nova hospede.

Ayame assentiu com a cabeça, estava nervosa demais para falar.  
-Meu nome é Sesshomaru, muito prazer.  
-A... Ayame. Mu-Muito prazer.  
-Igualmente.

Ele sorriu e ela sentiu o rosto ficar rubro.  
-Ah, parece que você já encontrou o nosso universitário. – disse Kikyou descendo as escadas. – Ele é lindo, não é?  
-Kikyou! – reprovou o rapaz.  
-O que foi? Você não é universitário?  
-Você consegue fazer isso parece obsceno.  
-É um dom – disse sorrindo – já se apresentaram?  
-Já. – respondeu Ayame nervosa.  
-Então você deve saber que esse rapaz é o único solteiro da pensão.  
-Ah... Eu... – gaguejava Ayame.  
-Está deixando-a constrangida – reprovou o rapaz.  
-Não é uma graça? – perguntou Kikyou rindo.

Ayame calou-se. Não sabia o que dizer, como dizer, e se deveria dizer. Suspirou e encolheu-se no sofá, como uma tartaruga que se encolhe em seu casco quando prevê perigo. Kikyou ouviu uma buzina e foi na porta verificar se Kouga havia chegado, Sesshomaru sentou-se ao lado de Ayame.  
-Não liga pra ela... Ela é apenas brincalhona e inconveniente.-A verdade... – sussurrou ele para a garota – é que ela está muito animada com a sua vinda. Sango e Kagome não são exatamente suas melhores amigas... E ela às vezes sente falta de uma amizade feminina... Então dê um desconto, ela está meio nervosa... E Kikyou fala demais quando fica nervosa.

Ayame sorriu acanhada, então ela não era a única que estava nervosa? Sesshomaru retribuiu o gesto.  
-Vamos! – gritou Kikyou animada – ele chegou.

Sesshomaru observou Kikyou arrastar Ayame e as duas irem embora, riu e ligou a TV.

-x-x-x-x-

Kirara enroscou-se na perna da garota, que parou de beijar Inuyasha para rir das cócegas que o pelo do animal lhe dava.  
-É oficial, odeio esse gato mais ainda. – disse o rapaz.

A garota pegou o bichano em seus braços e olhou para Inuyasha ainda rindo. O rapaz observou a namorada a sua frente sentada no chão na baixa iluminação de seu próprio quarto, tocou-lhe docemente o rosto.  
-Você é linda... – murmurou ele.

Kagome sorriu e soltou o gato, o namorado aproximou-se e a beijou.  
-É mesmo? – murmurou ela.  
-É...

Inuyasha abraçou-a pela cintura e deixou que ela sentasse em seu colo.  
-Quanto linda? – continuava a garota brincalhona.  
-Muito – um beijo nos lábios – Muito – um beijo no rosto – muito linda – Um beijo no pescoço.

Kagome sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e abafou uma risadinha. O rapaz continuou a beija-la no pescoço, suas mão subiam e desciam pelas costas da garota, Kagome sentiu seu rosto corar levemente, ainda apreciando os beijos no pescoço e as cócegas que lhe provocavam.  
A porta abriu-se violentamente e os dois afastaram-se assustados. -Ah... Desculpa – murmurou Sango constrangida – Eu não sabia... Eu.  
-Tudo bem Sango – Falou Kagome sorrindo e tentando esconder o rubro em sua face. – Inuyasha por que você não.  
-Eu tinha mesmo que resolver uma coisa – disse ele sorrindo – Tchau Sango.  
-Tchau... E desculpa.

Ele sorriu e acenou para duas, fechando a porta atrás de Sango. A garota sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para Kagome sentada no chão.  
-Eu atrapalhei... Desculpa, não era a intenção.  
-Qual é... Este é o seu quarto também. Agora... Por que a irritação?  
-Irritação?  
-Você viu a força com que abriu a porta? Algo está te incomodando.

Sango suspirou e deixou-se deitar na cama.  
-Eu estou confusa...- murmurou.  
-Confusa com o que?  
-Eu... Miroku, e a conversa que tive com a minha mãe.  
-Ah... "Aquela" conversa.  
-É, "Aquela.  
-O que está te deixando confusa?  
-As coisas entre eu e Miroku estão cada vez mais... – parou procurando uma palavra - Intensas. Mas eu não sei se estou pronta... Ainda. Na verdade não sei se um dia vou ficar, e se nunca estive? E se Miroku cansar de esperar? E se.  
-Calma Sango, respira – a garota obedeceu – está melhor?  
-Estou. É que... É tanta coisa na minha cabeça... -Por que não fala com Miroku? Quer dizer, vocês podem conversar e...

Sango levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto.  
-Não, não, não, não... Ele não pode saber disso. Não pode saber que estou pensando nisso, não sem antes eu me decidir. Eu tenho que tomar essa decisão sozinha.  
-Se você diz.  
-É, é melhor assim.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin entrou no quarto irritada. Minutos atrás vira Sesshomaru dar me cima descaradamente da nova inquilina. Bufou zangasa. Como ele podia sussurrar no ouvido dela? Bem no meio da sala? Onde estava a decência daqueles dois? E aqueles olhares? E sorrisos?  
Deitou na cama e colocou um travesseiro em sua cara.  
Como era patética. Estava morrendo de ciúmes do rapaz, observara a cena de longe e ficara enciumada. Eles nem estavam mais juntos, e provavelmente Sesshomaru estava sendo apenas gentil, ele é um rapaz gentil. Gentil demais.  
Tirou o travesseiro da cara e ficou fitando o teto. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... Algumas horas atrás ficava confusa por Kohaku, e agora por Sesshomaru? O que estava acontecendo com ela?  
-Você não pode... Nada disso... Está noiva. – repetiu para si mesma. Quantas vezes falara isso naquele dia?

Ouviu batidas na porta? Quem seria? Será que Sesshomaru a vira e veio tirar satisfações por estar espionando-o? Mas não estava... Estava apenas descendo a escada quando vira... E ficara espionando.  
Levantou-se e meio temerosa abriu a porta. Suspirou aliviada ao ver Kohaku.  
-Kohaku? O que você...

Ele lhe beijou. Um beijo de alguém demorara muito para faze-lo, e agora explodia em emoções e sentimentos, daqueles que encerram um filme de comedia romântica. Um beijo forte e quente, que demorou bastante tempo e que quando os dois se separaram, estavam ofegantes.  
-Por que você... O que estava... – ela não conseguia terminar nenhuma frase.  
-Eu não agüentava mais – disse o rapaz – Você tem noivo? Eu não me importo, você não o ama. Eu gosto de você... E você gosta de mim, não é? Ao menos um pouquinho. Então vamos esquecer tudo ficar juntos... Então nós iremos.  
-Para – pediu Rin – não faz isso.  
-O que?  
-Ter esperança... Não adianta. No final do ano letivo eu vou me casar e isso só vai piorar tudo. Eu vou gostar ainda mais de você e teremos que nos separar e.  
-Não precisamos. Damos um jeito, anulamos esse casamento.  
-Não! Você não entende? Não tem jeito. Por mais que tentemos, irá haver casamento e não há nada que possa fazer para mudar.

Kohaku olhou o chão e suspirou. Por que a madeira parecia tão interessante naquele momento?  
-Só um pouco? Podemos fingir que nada disso existe?  
-Eu já fiz isso antes – murmurou Rin tentando não chorar – não funciona, a realidade apenas volta pior do que antes.  
-Então não podemos nem tentar?  
-Desculpe.

O rapaz triste virou-se e saiu caminhando em passos lentos para seu quarto. Rin suspirou fundo, pensou, repensou, escorou a cabeça na parede observando-o se afastar. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil... Que diabos... Por que não?  
-Kohaku?

O rapaz virou-se, Rin lhe beijou.

-x-x-x-x-

A musica era chata, muito chata. A comida era... Pequena. Na verdade eram apenas alguns aperitivos, mas não serviam nem para isso. E as fotos da exposição... Digamos que não valia o sacrifício.  
Ayame escorou-se na parede entediada, Kouga fez o mesmo e a olhou.  
-Entediada?  
-Muito. – responde ela.  
-Também.  
-Kikyou parece muito animada com as fotos. – falou a garota observando a colega de quarto conversando animadamente com o fotografo.  
-Bom, não é exatamente por causa das fotos. Ela conseguiu enganar os garçons, eles pensam que ela é maior de idade... Então... -Ela se embebedou com champanhe? -Não, ela convenceu um garçom com seu charme que queria algo mais forte... Como whisky.  
-O que? Ela fez isso?  
-Acredite, ela consegue tudo. Uma vez ela convenceu meu pai a deixar nós dois tomarmos uma garrafa inteira de vinho.  
-Jura?  
-Ela tem um dom...

Ayame riu. Se sua mãe soubesse... Que tipo de garota era Kikyou? Divertida, animada... Parecia ter a vida perfeita. Mas algo lhe dizia que não tinha. Talvez a forma como Sesshomaru lhe dissera que ela andava precisando de amizade feminina.  
-Oi gente – disse Kikyou sorridente aproximando-se do grupo – Oh... Vocês formam um lindo casal. – riu.  
-Certo – disse Kouga constrangido – Acho que isso significa que devemos ir.  
-É uma pena que você ainda goste de Kagome... E Ayame esteja afim de Sesshomaru, deu pra ver que você gostou dele... Esta com sorte, ele gosta de meninas novinhas... Eu, Rin... -Juro que nunca mais te trago a eventos assim... Os garçons não conseguem resistir a sua boca sedutora...

Rin? – pensou Ayame. Quem era Rin?  
Os três já andavam pelo estacionamento, os passos ecoando alto junto com os risos de Kikyou.  
-É, eu tenho lábios sedutores...Todo mundo acha... Você também acha, não é Kouga? Também gosta dos meus beijos.  
-Gosto, muito... Agora entra no carro.  
-Só Inuyasha que resiste aos meus beijos. Mas ele gosta... Ele ainda sente falta, ele me procura quando Kagome não está por perto...

Kouga olhou para Ayame por um instante e suspirou, colocou Kikyou no carro.  
-Você tem que parar de beber toda vez que levar um fora dele.  
-Eu não levei um fora! – ela gritou – Ele ainda gosta de mim. Ele ainda gosta dos meus lábios, Kagome não é o suficiente para ele... E daí se ele parou de me olhar como antes? Eu não preciso que ele me olhe daquele jeito.  
-Pode entrar Ayame, ela logo cai no sono.  
-Isso é muito normal? Pra ela?  
-Não muito, ela normalmente sabe se controlar... Ela só bebe assim quando percebe que está perdendo Inuyasha.  
-O namorado de Kagome?  
-É... – Kouga colocou o carro em movimento, olhou para trás, Kikyou já adormecia no banco traseiro. – Eles dois... Inuyasha e Kikyou, eram namorados. As coisas não iam bem e ela o traiu, ele descobriu e os dois terminaram. Ele veio para cá estudar junto com Miroku e ela... Ela veio atrás. -Atrás dele?  
-Mais ou menos... Na verdade ela tinha problemas com os pais que estavam se separando, veio para cá pra fugir de tudo, mas entre tantos lugares escolheu esse para poder reatar com Inuyasha... Mas quando chegou ele já saia com Kagome.  
-Ah... Bom, eu conheço essa necessidade de fugir dos pais.  
-É mesmo?  
-Foi por isso que fui para a pensão, para pensar com quem vou morar.  
-Deve ser horrível, graças as Deus meus pais tem um bom casamento.

Ayame olhou para Kikyou, é, a vida dela não era tão perfeita. A de ninguém é, ela já havia descoberto. Todos têm problemas, e não existe o pior, a pior vida... Algumas certamente são bem ruins, mas problema é problema, tristeza é tristeza, e na vida de cada um ela tem uma força de rasgar a alma. Todas são assim, todas machucam. Alguns lidam com a ferida, alguns tentam esconder... Alguns ainda a cutucam mais. Mas sempre fere.  
-Chegamos – disse Kouga parando em frente a pensão. – Vou precisar de sua ajuda, se a mãe de Sango descobrir que Kikyou está bêbada... Ela vai se meter em uma grande encrenca. -Imagino.  
-Da uma olhada lá dentro e vê se tem alguém. E volta para me dizer.  
-Certo. Mas e se a mãe da Kagome estiver lá? Como eu saio?  
-Diz que... Diz que vamos ficar aqui fora conversando... Que só veio avisa-la.  
-Certo...

Ayame entrou e voltou logo depois.  
-Só estão Miroku e Sesshomaru lá em baixo, parece que a mãe de Sango esta no quarto.  
-Ótimo.

O rapaz pegou Kikyou nos braços e entrou sorrateiro na pensão.  
-Vou precisar de ajuda – disse para os dois rapazes que olharam a cena conformados, Ayame teve a impressão que eles esperavam que isso acontecesse.  
-Eu vou vigiar minha sogrinha – disse Miroku levantando-se.  
-Quer que eu leve? – perguntou Sesshomaru.  
-Não – respondeu Kouga – eu vou.  
-Certo.

Ayame sorriu para Sesshomaru e acompanhou Kouga. Abriu a porta do quarto e o rapaz entrou deitando Kikyou em sua cama. Tirou o casaco da garota e os saltos. Cobriu-a com os lençóis e cobertas, Ayame observava tudo sentada em sua cama. Kouga realmente parecia ter um grande carinho por Kikyou. A jovem abriu os olhos ainda bêbada e sonolenta.  
-Kouga... O que tem de errado comigo?  
-O que? – perguntou o rapaz, ele sorriu e começou a afagar os cabelos da amiga – não tem nada errado com você.  
-Então por que ele não me ama mais? Por que ele não me olha mais com amor... Por que ele preferiu Kagome?  
-Por que ele é um idiota, eu sempre te avisei isso.  
-É, ele é... Sabe... Eu estou feliz – disse ela sorrindo – apesar dele não me amar mais eu estou feliz hoje.  
-É? – perguntou o rapaz pacientemente – por que?  
-Acho que consegui uma amiga... – sussurrou Kikyou como se contasse um segredo.

Kouga olhou para Ayame, a garota sorriu para ele, que retribuiu o gesto agradecido.  
-É, acho que conseguiu mesmo... Eu sempre disse que conseguiria.  
-É, você disse.

Kikyou encolheu-se em sua cama.  
-Tudo seria mais fácil se nós dois nos apaixonássemos... – murmurou antes de cair no sono.  
-É, seria...

Kouga beijou carinhosamente a testa da amiga e levantou-se.  
-Eu já vou... Obrigada por ajudar.  
-Ela é minha colega de quarto... E minha amiga, eu acho.  
-Não se preocupe, não vai ser sempre assim... Acho que Kikyou teve uma recaída. -Recaída?  
-Às vezes ela tem uns ataques de baixa-estima. Sabe, ela é uma boa garota, mas começou com uma imagem ruim aqui na pensão, agora que ela ta mudando isso e às vezes... Ela tem esses ataques... Acho que não vai conseguir a amizade de Miroku de volta, ou o perdão de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru... São coisas realmente importantes para ela. Esses três tem uma historia com ela.  
-Eu entendo.  
-É bom saber que ela tem alguém do lado dela agora, quer dizer... Aqui na pensão. -Eu estou aqui – disse sorrindo.  
-Obrigada... De novo... Por tudo.  
-Tchau.

Observou Kouga ir embora e entrou no quarto, deitou-se em sua cama. Nossa, que dia. Em algumas horas começou a morar num novo lugar, ficou afim de um universitário que já namorou duas adolescentes que moram junto com ela, foi a uma exposição onde viu sua companheira de quarto ficar bêbada e teve que ajuda-la a chegar no quarto sem ser notada.  
Ufa... Nunca vivera tantas emoções nem somando todos seus 16 anos de vida. Olhou para Kikyou dormindo, havia gostado da garota, e ela tinha sorte em ter um amigo como Kouga, que se importava com ela de tal forma. Ela tinha razão, tudo seria mais fácil se os dois se apaixonassem... Pena que não se escolhe essas coisas.  
Suspirou fundo e foi se arrumar para dormir.

-x-x-x-x-

Miroku e Sesshomaru subiram a escada ainda falando sobre o acontecimento com Kikyou, o que provocara aquela bebedeira da jovem? Ela não era de se descontrolar e voltar dormindo nos braços de alguém. Mas se bem que os dois já esperavam por isso, cedo ou tarde. O namoro de Inuyasha e Kagome estava cada vez melhor e era uma questão de tempo para Kikyou perceber que não havia mais volta.  
Sesshomaru parou assim que chegaram no andar de cima, Miroku fez o mesmo, o olhou, o amigo estaria bem?  
Alguns metros à frente, mais exatamente no fim do corredor em frente ao quarto de Kohaku, o rapaz beijava Rin. Paravam e voltavam a se beijar, abraçados, encostados na parede. Riam e conversavam.  
Miroku só viu a porta do quarto de Sesshomaru se fechando.  
O rapaz entrou no quarto ainda tremendo de raiva, ciúme, tristeza, magoa. Ela estava com ele? Pensava que não iria se envolver, por causa de seu noivado. Como ela podia... Como? Ficar aos beijos com aquele moleque. Abraçados e rindo, como namorados... Ela não podia ser namorada de alguém.  
Socou seu travesseiro, varias e varias vezes, quando viu lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Ela não podia estar namorando Kohaku, não podia... Não podia ama-lo. Não enquanto ele ainda a amasse, não enquanto ela fosse noiva.  
Ele ainda a amava.  
Ela teria lhe esquecido?  
Já?  
Teria algum dia lhe amado?  
Teria?

A pior dor é a de perder alguém que se ama...

Oi pessoa! Não, por favor, parem de jogar pedras!!!! Socorro!!!!!!

Sim, eu sei, eu merece tudo isso, e muito mais. Eu recebi ameaças, chantagens e muito pedido. Sim, demorei mais do que o normal pra atualizar isso, mas como sempre eu tenho uma desculpa. Mas tenho certeza que ninguem vai acreditar, mas lah vai!

Esse ano eu tive que prestar vestibular, apartir de agosto la estava eu, de segunda a sexta, fazendo cursinho a tarde - as vezes a noite, pois como as provas no meu colegio são a tarde eu tinha q faltar o cursinho a tarde e ir a noite - ou seja, fiquei muito, muito ocupada. Quanto mais perto chegava do dia do vestibular, mais provas, simulados e testes apareciam. E apesar q eu não estar estudando tanto quanto os meus amigos, ainda assim, eu tinha pouco tempo. Assim, a fanfic ficou um pouco de lado, mas não, eu não desisti dela (como alguns de voces pensaram) eu apenas... Tive que deixar ela em Hiatus, ou seja, desativada temporariamente.

Mas agora eu e a fanfic estamos de volta. E fora essa fanfic, eu tenho uma outra já complete - ela só precisa de uma recisão, eu sou muito ruim nisso, e naum tenho o minimo de paciencie, então se alguem quiser me ajudar, me e-mail, é .

Para quem estiver curioso, essa fanfic é um Universo Alternativo e tem como casal principal a Rin e o Sesshoumaru. Ela tem 8 capitulos e é mais adulta que a finc da Pensão. Chama-se "A morte da Inocencia", mas acalmem-se, ninguem de fato morre. XDD

Logo logo eu devo estar postando a finc por aqui. Eu aviso.

Bem, agora eu deveria responder os comentarios, mas eu estou numa lan house, e os comentarios q eu jah tinham respondido está num arquivo no meu pc, lah em casa...então... Acho que vou deixar as respostas para a proxima vez. E não se preocupem, eu não vou demorar tanto dessa vez. Devo estar postando de novo, se tudo ir como planejo,lá pela quinta ou sexta.

Beijos a todos, e obrigada pelos comentarios. Ate aqueles que vinham com ameaças. 


	35. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34 – A felicidade de outros.

Ayame entrou na cozinha ainda sonolenta, sentadas a mesa estavam Kagome e Sango conversando animadas, Kohaku encontrava-se ajudando sua mãe a preparar o café. A porta da cozinha abriu e Kikyou veio logo em seguida, deixou-se cair na cadeira e deitou-se sobre a mesa, Ayame sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-Então... – disse Kagome – está gostando da pensão?  
-Ah... É ótima – respondeu Ayame sorridente.  
-Você saiu ontem? – perguntou Sango -Sim, com Kikyou, fomos a uma exposição de fotos.  
-Legal... Bom, quer sair com a gente hoje? Estamos marcamos de ir ao shopping e ao cinema... Só garotas... - explicou Kagome – Você quer ir também Kikyou?  
-Ah? Eu? – perguntou Kikyou confusa -Tem outra aqui? – perguntou Kagome impaciente.  
-Não sei, tem? – brincou ela.  
-Kikyou – reclamou Sango.  
-Claro, por que não? Rin também vai? – respondeu Kikyou.  
-Ainda não falamos com ela, mas acho que sim... – respondeu Kagome -Só garotas? – perguntou Kohaku sentando-se a mesa – que discriminação é essa contra a classe masculina? -Não é descriminação querido priminho – respondia Kagome – Mas eu e Sango conversamos e percebemos que faz tempo que não saímos sem nossos namorados, quer dizer... Temos que fazer outras coisas, não é?  
-Pois eu acho uma ótima idéia – disse a mãe de Sango – Vocês andam muito pressas a esses relacionamentos.  
-Certo – disse Sango – combinado? Depois da aula?  
-Tenho treino de torcida hoje – disse Kikyou, mas estou livre depois das três.  
-Ótimo. As três nos encontramos aonde? Em frente ao colégio? Também tenho coisas para fazer. – perguntou Sango.  
-Na frente do colégio – confirmou Kagome.

A porta voltou-se a abrir e Miroku e Inuyasha entram, beijaram rapidamente as namoradas e sentaram-se para comer. Ayame virou-se para Kikyou que tentava desviar seu olhar do ex-namorado.  
Deveria ser difícil morar com ela e vê-lo com outra. Mas por que ela não ia para outro lugar? Morava em outra pensão ou voltava para a casa? O que lhe prendia naquela casa?

-x-x-x-x-

Rin olhou-se no espelho e suspirou, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e pegou sua caixa de jóias. Mordiscou os lábios e apanhou o pequeno anel de ouro com delicadas pedras de diamante, suspirou e ficou olhando seu anel de noivado por um tempo, o que estava fazendo? Por que insistia naquilo? Em ter um relacionamento normal, sabia que não poderia. Voltou a colocar o anel da caixa, foi quando algo lhe chamou atenção, delicadamente pegou o colar que havia ganhado de Sesshomaru. Havia deixado de usa-lo na época em que morava com Kouga.  
Sorriu, fazia muito tempo não falava adequadamente com o rapaz, estava com saudades dele, ele lhe ajudara em momentos difíceis. Voltou a colocar o colar na caixa. O que estava pensando, aquilo não ia dar certo, ela e Kohaku só iriam sofrer, assim como acontecera com Sesshomaru.  
Suspirou fundo, onde estava aquela certeza de que as coisas iriam ficar bem? De que ela e Kohaku poderiam aproveitar o tempo juntos, mesmo que fosse pouco? Fechou a caixa e saiu do quarto, tentando deixar as inseguranças para trás, ela merecia ser feliz, mesmo que um pouco.

-x-x-x-x-

-Como assim juntos? – perguntou Sango espantada.  
-Quer dizer beijos, abraços e tudo mais... – respondeu Miroku.  
-Como ele não me contou?  
-Bom, vai ver ela pediu segredo por causa de Sesshomaru.  
-Bom, ficar aos beijos no corredor não parece uma coisa que se faça às escondidas, alem do mais Sesshomaru viu, não viu?  
- É, ele viu.  
-Pobre, deve estar triste. Por isso não desceu pro café hoje, não queria ver os dois juntos.  
-Aposto que foi isso.

Sango suspirou e ficou olhando para os alunos andando pelo pátio da escola. Sentiu o beijo do namorado no canto do rosto, sorriu, o sinal tocou. -Tenho que ir para a aula. – disse a garota.  
-Nos vemos depois?  
-Vou sair com as meninas... Acho que só nos vemos de noite.  
-Ah, vai sair com elas?  
-É, por que?  
-Não, nada – disse rapidamente. -Então eu já vou.

Sango beijou-o rapidamente e foi embora. O rapaz permaneceu no banco, observando o caminho que ela havia percorrido.  
-Não é como se hoje fizesse seis meses de namoro – murmurou Miroku chateado para si mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin virou-se assustada para o sinal que batia freneticamente, voltou-se para Kohaku.  
-Acho que temos que voltar para a sala.  
-É, acho que sim. – disse sorrindo. – Mas antes...

O rapaz beijou-a novamente. Depois que se separaram ele pegou-a pela mão e caminharam juntos para a sala de aula, Rin parou na entrada da porta onde viu Kagome conversando com umas amigas mais à frente. Soltou a mãe de Kohaku e entrou, o garoto olhou-a chateada, mas Rin não percebeu, sentou-se em sua cadeira e Kagome sorriu-lhe.  
-Então Rin, você vai com a gente?  
-Ah... Eu não sei – murmurou, não queria sair com a tal de Ayame.  
-Por favor... – implorou Kagome – vai, por favor.  
-Ta bom, eu vou... -Ótimo!

O professor entrou na sala e Kagome virou-se para frente, Kohaku ficou observando Rin de sua carteira. Por que ela não gostava de ser visto com ele pelas as outras pessoas da pensão? Estaria ela querendo esconder o namoro?

-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru estava assistindo tv na pensão, havia tido horário vago na faculdade e decidira ficar em casa, suspirou chateado, a cena de Rin e Kohaku aos beijos não lhe saia da mente. Ouviu um barulho e viu Kikyou entrando na pensão.  
-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou para a garota.  
-A mãe de sango está aqui?  
-Não, ela saiu pra resolver uns problemas, por que?  
-Ótimo.

Falando isso a garota deitou-se no sofá escorando sua cabeça na perna do rapaz. -Ei, que folga é essa?  
-Você é um bom travesseiro. Isso eu tenho certeza.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui afinal?  
-Faltando aula.  
-Por que?  
-Estou de ressaca, agora me deixa dormir.  
-No meu colo?  
-Isso

Kikyou virou-se e fechou os olhos, Sesshomaru sorriu, ela era mesmos estranha. Cada vez mais entendia menos aquela garota, mas aprendera que as coisas certamente seriam difíceis sem a alegria dela por perto, uma alegria que ele sentia inveja. Kikyou já havia sofrido muito, os pais sempre brigando, não queria se separar por causa das aparências, uma daquelas besteiras de quem aparece na coluna social dos jornais mais populares da cidade.  
Kikyou sofrera muito com isso. Com a falta de amor entre os pais.  
Talvez essa falta de amor que tivesse transformado-a naquela garota que fugia a qualquer obstáculo num relacionamento, pelo menos era assim que Kikyou era antes. -Sesshomaru... – murmurou a garota – Por que você ainda está aqui?  
-Como assim?  
-Bom... Você veio morar aqui por dois motivos, Inuyasha e Rin. Mas depois que terminou com Rin você poderia ter arrumado um apartamento ou algo assim. Para não ter que conviver com ela, então, por que ficou?  
-Talvez eu goste de sofrer. E você? Por que continuou aqui depois que descobriu que ele estava com Kagome?  
-Não sei... Pra ser sincera não achei que eles iriam ficar juntos por muito tempo, acho que me enganei... Vai ver eu gosto de sofrer também.  
-É, nós dois somos parecidos.  
-É, nós somos.

O rapaz começou a acariciar o cabelo da ex-amante, ela cochilou.

-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha caminhava apresado pelos corredores da escola, parou em frente a uma porta e bateu, um senhor de olhos cansados e cabelos grisalhos atendeu, olhou para o aluno e suspirou.  
-Você de novo... – murmurou cansada – Você não tem aula ou algo assim?

O senhor abriu passagem para que Inuyasha entrasse na sala, os animais mortos presos em pequenos vidros poderiam assustar qualquer aluno, mas não Inuyasha, ele não se assustara na primeira vez que estivera ali e não se assustaria agora.  
-Senhor Haku, eu vim trazer meu trabalho.  
-Ah, o trabalho... – o velho murmurou deixando-se cair na velha cadeira de madeira – Você acha que esse trabalho será o suficiente para recuperar sua nota?  
-Bom, eu esperava que.  
-Senhor Inuyasha – cortou o professor com um medonho sorriso nos lábios – Ele não é, você me deve muito pontos e o fato de ter colado em minha ultima prova não ajuda muito, não é?

Inuyasha ficou calado, colocou seus olhos na aranha morta em um pote na mesa do professor, uma grande e feia caranguejeira. -Eu fiz diversos trabalhos extras, tem certeza que não consegui a nota necessária?  
-Temo que não, infelizmente eu não posso lhe dar mais trabalhos, seria injusto com os outros alunos... A menos que tire uma excelente nota na próxima prova, creio que não poderá se formar com seus amigos no final do ano.

Inuyasha cerrou os punhos tentando controlar-se, podia ver a alegria do professor ao vê-lo naquela situação. O senhor virou-se para o rapaz e com aquele sorriso desdenhosos perguntou:  
-O que ainda faz aqui? Está dispensado.

Com isso passou a ler o trabalho que Inuyasha acabara de lhe entregar. O rapaz saiu da sala em passos largos e pesados, odiava aquele professor, mas realmente precisava da nota, se não conseguisse tirar a nota máxima na prova de nada adiantaria fazer o restante do semestre.  
Chateado subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao térreo da escola, abriu a ultima porta violentamente e deixou que seu grito de raiva ecoasse, com força chutou a porta, não foi uma sabia decisão, mas a dor fez com que ele parasse. Acalmou-se depois disso, deixou-se cair no chão e escorou-se na parede olhando para a cidade a sua frente.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou a doce voz. Inuyasha assustou-se.  
-O que faz aqui?  
-Vim pensar um pouco - disse sorrindo – minhas aulas já acabaram.

Ayame sentou-se ao lado do rapaz ainda sorrindo.  
-Tudo bem com você?  
-Claro, por que não estaria? – respondeu aos gritos.  
-Bom, talvez por que você chegou aqui gritando e batendo em portas...

Inuyasha corou, ela já estava ali antes dele? Virou-se para o outro lado tentando esconder seu rosto vermelho. Ayame não deixou de sorrir.  
-O que foi? Problemas com Kagome?  
-Por que tudo tem que se resumir a mulheres pra mim? Minha vida não é só isso! Kagome e Kikyou não são meus únicos problemas.  
-Desculpe – murmurou Ayame envergonhada – Eu... Não queria magoa-lo, eu pensei que.  
-Tudo bem – acalmou ele em meio a um suspiro – Só estou de mau humor, me desculpe.  
-Claro.

Os dois calaram-se e ficaram sentindo o vento em silencio, cada um pensando em seus próprios problemas. De repente Ayame levantou-se, Inuyasha a olhou por um tempo, a garota apenas sorriu.  
-Acho que já esta na hora de me encontrar com as meninas.  
-Ah é... Vocês vão sair, não é?  
-Exatamente. -Eu tenho que ir também...

Os dois desceram as escadas juntos, Inuyasha acompanhou Ayame ate o portão da escola. Kagome conversava com Rin, o rapaz abraçou a namorada por trás e beijou-lhe o rosto.  
-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Kagome – Você não deveria estar no seu trabalho?  
-Ainda tenho tempo. E ai, você vão aonde? – perguntou.  
-Bem, nós vamos ao cinema, ao shopping... Depois disso eu não sei... – respondeu Rin – Quem estavam decidindo eram Sango e Kikyou.  
-Kikyou? Você não mencionou nada sobre Kikyou... – murmurou Inuyasha para a namorada.  
-Ela é uma garota, não é? Achei que ficaria obvio... -Bom, você normalmente não a chama para esse tipo de coisa.  
-Desta vez chamei – irritou-se – alguma objeção?  
-Não, claro que não...

Rin e Ayame entreolharam-se, a morena suspirou e começou a olhar para os carros no estacionamento, por que aceitara aquilo? Não gostava nada de ficar com Ayame.  
Inuyasha murmurou algo no ouvido da namorada e a abraçou, ela o beijou. Rin revirou os olhos, já fizeram as pazes? Sinceramente não sabia o que era mais constrangedor, ver os dois brigando ou fazendo as pazes. Ayame ouviu um grito e ao virar-se viu Kikyou e Sango correndo em direção ao grupo. As duas pararam cansadas na entrada, Kikyou não parava de rir enquanto Sango tentava criar forças para lhe bater.  
-O que houve? – perguntou Ayame tentando não rir.  
-Ela... Pedra... Miroku... Professor.  
-O que?  
-Deixa pra lá – falou Kikyou parando de rir – Vamos e... – apontou para Inuyasha abraçado com Kagome – Diz tchau.  
-Ah... – tentou começar Inuyasha.

Antes que o garoto pudesse dizer algo mais Sango virou-se para o colégio, onde um professor corria em direção a elas, Kikyou sorriu pegou Kagome pela mão e saiu correndo. Logo as três já sumiam na vista de Rin e Ayame, que suspiraram e começaram a correr também.  
Inuyasha ainda muito confuso esperou o professor aproximar-se, praguejar as meninas, olhar o aluno com raiva, voltando para a escola mau-humorado. O que aquelas duas haviam aprontado?

-x-x-x-x-

Kikyou estacionou o carro de Sesshomaru no estacionamento do shopping. As cinco garotas saíram do carro, Rin ainda perguntando como Kikyou conseguira pegar o carro emprestado.  
-Do que isso importa? – respondia sempre a mais velha -Bom... – começou Kagome – Ele é muito certinho, como você conseguiu que ele emprestasse o carro para uma garota de 17 anos?  
-E melhor – continuou Sango – Quando você pegou o carro? -Quando fui em casa... Entre o segundo e o quarto horário.  
-Então foi por isso que você faltou aula? -Exatamente, uma boa ação.  
-Você roubou o carro dele – concluiu Rin. – Ele nunca emprestaria o carro. Eu o conheço.  
-Roubar não! Peguei emprestado... -Você pediu a ele? Não é pegar emprestado se não pedir.  
-Eu deixei um bilhete.  
-Então estamos com um carro roubado? – alarmou-se Ayame.  
-Roubado não, emprestado.  
-Vamos todas para a cadeia... – lamentou Kagome – então, que filme vamos assistir?

-x-x-x-x-

Miroku e Inuyasha entraram na pensão e jogaram-se no sofá, Sesshomaru saiu da cozinha, e sentou-se com os dois.  
-Você não deveria estar no seu trabalho?  
-Dia de folga. – respondeu Inuyasha.  
-Seu dia de folga não é no sábado?  
-É, mas sábado vai ter uma liquidação, então troquei o dia essa semana.  
-Deixa eu adivinhar, vocês tinham planejado passar o dia com as meninas e ai.  
-Elas apareceram com aquela idéia de sair apenas com amigas. – completou Miroku.  
-Você não tem aula hoje? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
-Tenho, mas Kikyou pegou o meu carro, então como já perdi o começo da aula... Decidi não ir.  
-Você não deixa eu faltar aula assim. E você nunca emprestou o seu carro pra mim.  
-Claro que não, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, tenho que lhe educar corretamente. E Kikyou roubou meu carro se você quer saber. Deixou-me apenas um bilhetinho dizendo que iria cuidar bem dele.  
-Sei... – murmurou Inuyasha irônico.

Kohaku entrou na pensão, havia decidido ir sozinho, andando. Por que? Ninguém sabia, às vezes ele decidia fazer isso. O mais novo olhou para Sesshomaru e decidiu ir para o seu quarto, nunca se sentia muito bem ao lado dele, Miroku encolheu-se no sofá, odiava ficar entre aqueles dois. A verdade era que Sesshomaru era um grande amigo, mas Kohaku alem de ser seu cunhado, era bem legal, apesar de que seu hobby fosse atrapalhar Sango o Maximo possível, principalmente quando estivesse junto dele.  
Mas era bem obvio que aqueles dois nunca iriam se entender.  
-Se as meninas podem fazer um dia só delas, por que nós também não podemos? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Que nem daquela vez em que fomos navegar, foi bem legal.  
-É, mas não temos como navegar, não temos barco. – lembrou Miroku.  
-Ora, vamos fazer outras coisas... -Como o que? – perguntou Sesshomaru com um sorriso maroto.  
-Ah, bem... Nós podemos... Talvez...

Inuyasha soltou um longo suspiro, Miroku encolheu-se ainda mais no sofá e Sesshomaru tentou não rir.  
-Por que não tentam fazer o que sei lá vocês faziam quando éramos solteiros? – perguntou o mais velho.

Inuyasha e Miroku o olharam. Como o que?  
-Bom... Quando eu era solteiro eu ia em festas e beijava garotas, mas acho que Sango não vai apreciar muito isso – respondeu Miroku.  
-Eu... – Começou Inuyasha, mais calou-se – Eu lembro que eu... – calou-se novamente.  
-O que foi irmãozinho?  
-Eu não lembro da ultima vez que eu fui solteiro.  
-Como assim você não se lembra, você fica solteiro quase toda semana. – brincou Miroku.  
-Como assim?  
-Você e Kagome vivem nessa relação amor e ódio. Uma hora estão juntos, depois não se agüentam e quando vemos estão juntos de novo. Se bem que ultimamente vocês não conseguem ficar separados mais que vinte minutos. -Miroku tem razão – concordou Sesshomaru.  
-É, mas todas essas vezes que brigamos tudo que eu faço é tentar voltar com ela, então não conta como estar solteiro.  
-Bom, tem quando você e Kikyou terminaram, você estava solteiro na época, o que você fez? Não é possível que não se lembre.

Inuyasha parou por um momento e pensou.  
-Bem, eu passei um mês reclamando e sofrendo.  
-E foi pra cadeia – completou Sesshomaru.  
-Por brigar com Kouga – riu Miroku.  
-É, e fui pra cadeia por brigar com Kouga... – confirmou Inuyasha – E ai Kagome apareceu e começamos e ficar um com o outro.  
-Ai você brigaram – lembrou Miroku – E voltaram, e brigara, e voltaram.  
-E Kikyou chegou – lembrou Sesshomaru divertido – Ai você e Kagome brigaram... E voltarem.  
-E brigaram – continuou Miroku – e voltaram, e assim por diante.  
-Vocês acham muito divertido gozar da minha vida amorosa, não é?  
-Com certeza – riu Miroku.

-x-x-x-x-

As cinco garotas estavam sentadas num banco perto do cinema, pareciam bastante entediadas. Kagome e Kikyou discutiam enquanto Rin parecia realmente interessada em seu sapato.  
-Ta, como eu ia saber que aquele filme era ruim? – perguntou Kikyou.  
-Que tal pelo pôster? – lembrou Kagome. - Ou então pelos atores?  
-Talvez por que nós avisamos? – respondeu Sango.  
-Ayame também queria ver o filme – defendeu-se a garota.  
-Você a convenceu! – indignou-se Kagome.  
-Ta bom, ta bom... – murmurou Kikyou – mas não é culpa minha que a gente foi expulsas do cinema.  
-Foi sim! – gritou Kagome – Você que começou a jogar bolinha em mim e em Sango.  
-E Rin... – completou Ayame.  
-É, e em Rin. – concordou Sango -Você deveria me ajudar aqui! – Kikyou pedia a Ayame – Traidora! – gritou, Ayame não conseguiu identificar raiva no grito. Achou que ela estava apenas brincando.  
-Ta bom, ta bom, então foi tudo culpa minha... E agora?  
-Bom, agora estamos entediadas sem saber o que fazer – concluiu Sango.

Sango e Kagome suspiraram, quase que ao mesmo tempo, Kikyou revirou os olhos, Ayame tentou não rir da situação, e Rin continuava olhando para seu sapato.  
-Será que posso dar uma sugestão? – perguntou Rin ainda dando sua atenção a costura de seu All Star. -Claro – respondeu Kagome.  
-Por que não vamos ver alguns cds, ou roupas, ou seja lá o que vendam de interessante, e quando for cinco horas nós vamos aquela boate aqui perto, ela fica aberta o dia inteiro, ate de tarde, as cinco sempre tem bastantes estudantes, depois podemos sair e ir numa pizzaria e dar uma volta pelo parque ou pela praia.  
-Olha, é uma boa idéia... – murmurou Sango.  
-Também acho – concordou Kagome.  
-Então vamos, né? – perguntou Ayame.

-x-x-x-x-

Miroku olhou para Sesshomaru que mudava de canal rapidamente, pois não encontrava nada de bom pra se assistir, olhou para Inuyasha, que olhava uma formiga levando um pedaço de folha em suas costas.  
-Certo, nenhuma idéia? As meninas estão se divertindo e a gente aqui entediados? – reclamou.  
-Você teve alguma idéia? – perguntou Inuyasha – ou alguma lembrança do nosso passado distante de solteiro?  
-Não. Mas vamos lá, Sesshomaru, você é solteiro, o que você faz?  
-Estudo.  
-E?  
-Estudo.  
-Mais nada?  
-Ontem eu soquei um travesseiro, conta?  
-Não...

O rapaz suspirou. Inuyasha parou, parecia estar tendo uma idéia. Isso, estava, ela iluminava-se devagar, começava a criar forma, olhos, pernas ou seja lá o que um idéia possa ter se realmente tivesse formas... Mas essa tinha uma forma, era redonda.  
-Podemos jogar bola! – disse por fim. – Basket... -Olha irmãozinho, muito bonitinha essa sua idéia, mas precisaríamos de mais alguém... Não podemos jogar em impar, a não ser que você queira me deixar de lado.  
-Claro que não, temos Kohaku – disse o rapaz com um sorriso maroto pro irmão.

Sesshomaru forçou um sorriso, era só o que lhe faltava.

-x-x-x-x-

Sango observava Rin e Kikyou dançando na pista com mais dois rapazes, suspirou. Kagome aproximou-se da prima com uma garrafa da água, bebeu um gole e deu o resto para Sango. Sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-O que foi? – perguntou aos gritos em meio ao barulho.  
-Rin! – respondeu Sango no mesmo tom.  
-O que é que tem?  
-Está dando em cima daquele rapaz ali.

Kagome virou-se para observara, um rapaz dançava com a mais jovem da garotas, ele era bonito e provavelmente ainda estava no colegial, deveria ter a idade de Miroku e Inuyasha. O tal rapaz fazia o possível para ficar próximo da jovem, a abraçava, tocava seu rosto, e ela não parecia querer afugenta-lo. Na verdade, Rin parecia alegre demais... -Minha nossa... Rin está bêbada.  
-O que? – perguntou Sango.  
-Rin está bêbada – gritou.  
-Não é possível.  
-E Kikyou também, quer dizer... Não bêbadas, mas elas certamente não estão sóbrias. -Como elas conseguiram bebidas?  
-Provavelmente esses caras compraram para elas.

Sango suspirou, aquilo era pior do que imaginava, alem da garotas estar obviamente traindo seu irmão, ou ao menos pensando, estava aceitando bebidas de estranhos. Ela e Kikyou não pensavam? Aquilo poderia ser perigoso.  
Ayame aproximou-se das duas primas que ainda observavam as outras, sentou-se ao lado de Kagome.  
-O que foi?  
-Rin e Kikyou estão bêbadas. – respondeu a garota -Não estão não.  
-Claro que estão, não está vendo?  
-Eu vi Kikyou bêbada ontem, ela não está bêbada, pode ter bebido algo, mas não está bêbada, acredite.  
-Mas Rin está.  
-Rin está.

Sango levantou-se e caminhou ate a pista de dança chateada, pegou Rin pelo braço e arrastou-a ate o banheiro, apesar de seus protestos.  
-O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou a mais velha irritada.  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu estava dançando.  
-Você estava se atirando pra cima daquele cara, e está bêbada.  
-Como se você nunca tivesse ficado. E o que você tem haver com minha vida amorosa?  
-Você está namorando o meu irmão! – gritou irritada.

Rin calou-se e a olhou espantada, como ela sabia? Kohaku havia lhe contado? Mas quando? Naquele momento Rin desejou não ter bebido, pois parecia que tudo queria dar uma voltinha no lado de fora. Respirou fundo tentando não vomitar.  
-Por que está fazendo isso? Você não é assim... Você não é dessas garotas que bebem com qualquer estranho, ou bebem... -Como você soube? Kohaku te contou?  
-Não... – respondeu sincera – Miroku e Sesshomaru viram você no corredor e.  
-Sesshomaru? Ele me viu?

De novo a bebida tentou abrir passagem para fora, Rin cerrou os dentes e colocou as mãos em cima da cabeça tentando se acalmar. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, ela sabia que não deveria ter ficado aos beijos com Kohaku no corredor.  
Não que os dois tivessem decidido manter segredo, não tinham, mas mesmo assim... Ela tentava evitar demonstrações de carinho em publico. A única pessoa que ela realmente não queria que a visse com Kohaku fora coincidentemente a primeira a vê-la.  
-Rin... – chamou Sango, a mais nova virou-se para olha-la – Eu gosto muito de você e realmente torcia pra você ficar com Sesshomaru... Mas agora as coisas estão diferentes. Eu não sei qual é esse seu lance com o meu irmão, mas eu não quero vê-lo sofrer. Não me importa Sesshomaru, ou o cara com quem você tava dançado, eu seja lá quem mais estiver no meio... Mas trata-se do meu irmão, então... E não vou aceitar que você faça-o sofrer. Ouviu?

Rin consentiu com a cabeça. Sango saiu do banheiro, deixando Rin sozinha, a garota agachou-se no chão nada limpo do banheiro e segurou as lagrimas em seus olhos.

-x-x-x-x-

Kohaku olhou para Sesshomaru a sua frente, o universitário parecia tão disposto a vence-lo como o próprio Kohaku estava. Suspirou, olhou para Miroku ao seu lado com um sorriso maroto para Inuyasha. A bola foi lançada para cima, o jogo começara.

-x-x-x-x-

Kikyou entregou o café para Rin, a mais nova olhou para o conteúdo no copo, sentiu o cheiro entrar por suas narinas, e prendeu o vomito que tentara sair por sua boca, Kikyou riu.  
-Beba. Vai te deixar sóbria.  
-Certo, você é a especialista.

Com um gole despejou tudo boca a dentro, estava quente, logo sua língua percebeu, mas continuou bebendo mesmo assim. Ayame, Kagome e Sango observavam o mar atentas, já era noite. -Que horas são? – perguntou Kikyou.

Kagome olhou em seu relógio.  
-Oito.  
-Vocês querem fazer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sango. -Vamos ficar aqui um pouco – propôs Ayame – Está tão gostoso.  
-Concordo – disse Kikyou.

Kikyou sentou-se ao lado de Sango e Rin ao lado de Kikyou. As cinco ficaram sentadas olhando o mar. Sango soltou um palavrão.  
-O que foi? – perguntou Kagome assustada.  
-Eu esqueci completamente.  
-O que? – perguntou Kikyou.  
-Os seis meses... – respondeu num murmuro – Eu e Miroku fazemos seis meses hoje.  
-É mesmo... – lembrou-se Kagome – Vai ver ele não lembrou.  
-Impossível – disse Kikyou – Você é a primeira namorada seria de Miroku, tenho certeza que ele se lembrou.

Sango abraçou as próprias pernas.  
-Droga, o que eu faço agora?

-x-x-x-x-

Miroku e Inuyasha ainda brigavam pela bola enquanto Kohaku aproveitava a saída de Sesshomaru pra descansar. O mais velho sentou-se ao lado do mais novo e ficou observando Miroku e Inuyasha jogarem.  
-Então vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Sesshomaru.  
-Como você sabe?  
-Eu vi, não é como se vocês estivessem tentando esconder... Ou estão?  
-Não! Quer dizer... Não é da sua conta. – murmurou chateado.  
-Bem, Rin normalmente gosta de esconder as coisas.  
-O que você está tentando fazer? Sabotar tudo?  
-Não, eu.  
-Por que não vai adiantar, eu sei sobre Naraku.

Sesshomaru olhou-o espantado. Ele sabia? Não se importava? Kohaku levantou-se irritado e entrou na pensão, Miroku parou de jogar, deixando que Inuyasha pegasse a bola e fizesse cesta, olhou para Sesshomaru com reprovação.  
-Ela não é mais sua namorada, não irrite o garoto por causa dela. Ele não tem nada haver com a separação de vocês. – disse.

Inuyasha olhou os dois, o clima havia ficado pesado.  
-Parece que você ta de fora – disse para o irmão – Vai ficar só olhando.  
-É, parece que sim.

Inuyasha virou-se para Miroku.  
-Esquece isso, vamos jogar.

Miroku não se moveu, apenas observou a porta que dava para a pensão do outro lado da pequena quadra. Sango estava para segurando uma rosa vermelha, o rapaz aproximou-se e ela estendeu-lhe a flor. Nesta, havia pendurado um pequeno cartão, escrito "Me perdoa?", Sango sorriu, um sorriso amarelo e culposo.  
-Me desculpa, eu juro que nunca mais vou esquecer. E vou te recompensar, juro. Faço o que você quiser... – parou pensativa - quer dizer, quase qualquer coisa. – tomou fôlego – podemos sair... Amanhã... ou depois, ou talvez...

Miroku riu e lhe beijou, fazendo-a se calar. Ela se calou.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin viu Miroku e Sango beijando-se da porta da cozinha, virou-se para a sala onde encontrou Kohaku sentado na escada.  
-Onde estão as outras?  
-Já estão lá fora – respondeu ela.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, Kohaku aproximou-se e a abraçou, mas ela afastou-o e sentou-se no sofá. O rapaz estranhou, qual era o problema dela? No dia anterior não faltavam beijos e agora parecia que estava sempre tentando fugir.  
-O que foi? -Precisamos conversa. – respondeu ela nervosa. – Kohaku, eu não se isso vai.  
-Ele já sabe, se está preocupado com Sesshomaru, ele já sabe... E não fui eu que contei a ele.  
-Eu sei – responde ela – Ele nos viu. Mas não é só isso... Eu realmente estou com medo disso, de nós. O que vai acontecer quando eu tiver que ir embora pra me casar?  
-Eu não sei, e sinceramente não quero pensar nisso.  
-Mas tem, temos... Não dá pra fingir que não existe. Só vai ser pior, eu já fui por esse caminho, sei do que estou falando.  
-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas... Eu quero ficar com você, e estou com medo também...Não sei o que vai acontecer depois, mas não me importo, por que tudo que quero é viver o agora. Eu quase perdi minha vida uma vez, e aprendi a não pensar no futuro, por que nem sei se vai ter... Sei que tem algumas coisas que temos que pensar Rin, mas... Não podemos apenas aproveitar? Não vamos sofrer por antecipação, quando chegar a hora de você ir se casar, a gente senta e conversa... E se mesmo depois de tudo você quiser fazer a vontade dos seus pais... O que eu posso fazer? Nada... Vai ser triste, vai ser doloroso... Mas pelos menos vamos ter aproveitado e ficado juntos. Uma lembrança boa.

Rin levou a mão ao rosto, tentando impedir as lagrimas, não conseguiu. Abraçou o rapaz ainda tentando não chorar, ele afagou-lhe os cabelos. Tentou falar, um nó sem sua garganta não permitiu, apenas alguns ruídos sem sentido. -Obrigada – sussurrou após varias tentativas fracassadas - Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Kohaku afagou-lhe os cabelos afastou-a para apreciar cada belo traço de seu rosto e acariciou-lhe com a ponta do dedos, sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios gentilmente.

-x-x-x-x-

Kikyou sentou-se ao lado de Sesshomaru, o rapaz olhou para a moça e sorriu a garota observou Inuyasha e Kagome rindo e conversando alguns metros a frente, ela o afastava dizendo que ele fedia e suava, ele tentava lhe abraçar, Kikyou tentou desviar o olhar, virou-se então para Ayame sentada do outro lado da quadra.  
-Ayame, vem aqui!

A garota levantou-se e caminhou ate a amiga, sentando-se ao seu lado. -Eu vou buscar um som pra gente, por que você não faz companhia pro Sesshomaru, ele está tão tristonho.  
-Bem, eu... – tentou falar a ruiva.

Kikyou levantou-se e saiu correndo para dentro da pensão, mas antes virou-se para ver o casal. Sesshomaru havia se aproximado da jovem e os dois conversavam animados. Sorriu, não era justo só Rin seguir em frente, Sesshomaru também merecia. Olhou para Kagome e Inuyasha que discutiam por que o rapaz a abraçara, estando todo suado, o rapaz fez a namorada calar-se com um beijo.  
É, se não conseguia ser feliz, por que não tentar fazer a felicidade de outros?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Como pedido de desculpas, um capitulo a mais. 


	36. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35 – Medo de ser feliz**

Kohaku beijou-a delicadamente, acariciava seus cabelos enquanto isso. Ouviram-se passos descendo a escada, Rin abriu os olhos ainda beijando o namorado. Miroku e Sango conversavam animados, voltou a fechar os olhos. -Calma Kohaku, assim vai engoli-la. – brincou Sango

O rapaz parou de beijar a namorada e virou-se para a irmã.  
-Muito engraçado.  
-Eu sei irmãozinho.

Despediu-se dos dois e saíram. Rin reparara nas roupas bonitas que usavam. Sango com um lindo vestido preto, os cabelos soltos. Já Miroku com calça social e uma camiseta azul, os cabelos penteados para trás. Kohaku tentou beijar a namorada novamente, ela lhe impediu.  
-Eu acho que estou cansada... – murmurou – Dormi tarde ontem e... Acordei cedo... Será que podemos deixar para amanhã?  
-Claro – respondeu ele tentando disfarçar sua decepção.  
-Obrigada.  
-Eu te levo lá em cima.  
-Certo, então.

Os dois levantaram-se do sofá e subiram.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin saiu do banheiro já de pijama, abriu cuidadosamente a gaveta que fez um estranho barulho, como alguém soltando um assobio baixinho. Tirou o remédio e o olhou atentamente. Conseguira convencer seu terapeuta a receitar, havia começado seções duas vezes por semana desde seu ataque de depressão há dois meses, era pra já ter parado com os remédios, mas tinha medo. Desde que começara a toma-los os pesadelos foram diminuindo, ate cessarem, estava ótimo assim, ela não tinha sonhos e conseguia dormir. O medico achara melhor para-los, mas num ataque de desespero convencera-o a continuar. Ele receitou outro remédio.  
Esperava que esse tivesse o mesmo efeito, parando seus pesadelos. Colocou-os na boca e engoliu. Estava pronta para dormir, era só.  
Ouviu um barulho, risos.  
-Espero que tenha se divertido. – ouviu Sesshomaru falar.  
-Adorei. – respondeu Ayame divertida.

O coração de Rin pareceu parar, suas mão começaram a suar, suas pernas começaram a tremes, sua respiração ficou difícil, na verdade não conseguia respirar. Será que ia morrer? Não podia morrer, qual seria o laudo? Morreu por ouvir o ex-namorado com uma garota no corredor. Não os ouvia mais. Será que estavam se beijando? Sesshomaru não poderia estar beijando-a, não podia. Quer dizer... Podia? Mas ela era tão nova... Se bem que ele gosta de garotas mais novas. Será que estavam se beijando? Precisava saber, a curiosidade estava lhe consumindo. Mas não podia espia-lo. Talvez se saísse do seu quarto para ir a cozinha pudesse saber o que acontecia. Isso, iria beber água. Estava com sede. Iria ficar muito na cara? Sesshomaru iria perceber? Iria lhe achar infantil, com certeza. Respirou fundo. Ah, finalmente, conseguira respirar.  
Ainda não ouvia nada, ainda se beijando? Colocou o ouvido na porta.  
-Eu também não acredito nisso – murmurou Ayame.

Ah... Estavam conversando, mas era baixo, por isso não ouvira. Não estavam se beijando... Ou estavam?  
-Kikyou é louca... Mas é muito divertida, é gente boa. – disse Sesshomaru -Com certeza. -Acho que você tem que dormir, não é? Amanha você tem aula.  
-Você também.  
-É, eu também. E trabalho.  
-Trabalho? Você trabalha?  
-Vou começar amanhã, acho que cansei de ficar usando a herança dos meus pais... Tenho que parar de depender do dinheiro dele.  
-Não irá durar para sempre. – falou a garota rindo.  
-Sim, tem razão. Então, boa noite.  
-Boa noite.

Rin ficou com medo, silencio? O que era aquilo? Um beijo? Ouviu uma porta batendo. A dele ou a dela? Outra porta.  
Suspirou. Havia acabado. Sentou-se em sua cama, como era patética, estava namorando Kohaku, então por que seu coração ainda apertava quando via Sesshomaru? Por que continuava sendo difícil falar com ele normalmente? Por que sentia ciúmes de Ayame? E por que sentia vontade de chorar ao pensar que ele poderia tê-la beijado? Estava com Kohaku... Não com Sesshomaru.  
E ainda tinha Naraku...

-x-x-x-x-

Sango sentiu um beijo no pescoço, abriu os olhos devagar e viu Miroku deitado ao seu lado, lhe abraçando. Ele só usava uma calça confortável, ela o mesmo vestido da noite anterior. -Acorde dorminhoca.  
-Bom dia – disse sorrindo, olhou em volta – Estou no seu quarto?  
-É, ontem à noite você adormeceu aqui, lembra? Disse que queria ficar mais um pouquinho, mais um pouquinho... E dormiu.  
-Minha mãe vai me matar.  
-Acho que ninguém acordou ainda, você pode levantar antes que alguém lhe veja, sabe... Alguém como seu irmão.  
-É, seria bom. Mas deixa eu ficar só mais um pouquinho.

Miroku riu. Beijou-lhe os lábios e abraçou-a contra seu corpo, podendo sentir as batidas de seu coração. Bum-bum, bum-bum, batia e batia. Sango beijou-lhe o pescoço.  
-Sabe, eu gostei... – murmurou ao ouvido do rapaz, tentando não acordar Inuyasha na cama ao lado.  
-Do que?  
-Dormir abraçadinha com você. Acordar abraçadinha com você.  
-Eu também gostei.

O rapaz soltou um largo sorriso, beijou-a mais uma vez. Ouviram barulhos vindo do corredor. Levantaram-se e na ponta dos pés atravessaram o quarto. Miroku abriu a porta e espiou, Sesshomaru fechava a porta de seu quarto e descia as escadas. Os dois namorados se olharam e saíram em silencio do quarto. Pararam em frente ao quarto da moça.  
-Bom, acho que agora acaba nosso encontro.  
-É.

Os dois beijaram-se uma, duas, três vezes. Então finalmente Sango entrou em seu quarto. Kagome já estava acordada.  
-Onde você tava? – perguntou preocupada.  
-Desculpa... Eu tava no quarto do Miroku, eu dormi com ele e.  
-Vocês.  
-Não! Nós só... Dormimos. Caímos no sono, não planejamos nada... Desculpa.  
-Não, eu entendo, só fiquei preocupada.

Sango sentou-se em sua cama, olhando para a prima furtivamente varias e varias vezes. Esta percebendo os olhares ficou curiosa.  
-O que é?  
-Acho que tomei minha decisão... – murmurou ela.  
-Sobre o que?

Sango olhou-a profundamente, Kagome logo entendeu.

-x-x-x-x-

Rin comia uma torrada enquanto observava o casal a sua frente. Como riam e conversavam animadamente, chegava a lhe dar náuseas. Ela sabia que não deveria ter ciúmes de Sesshomaru, mas como controlar aquele sentimento que lhe esmagava o peito e apertava-lhe os músculos, quase lhe sufocando. Suspirou chateada, onde estaria Kohaku?  
Miroku entrou na cozinha, e como sempre fazia, beijou o rosto da dona da pensão, sempre disposto a agrada a mãe de sua namorada. A mulher sorriu-lhe alegre e serviu-o enquanto este se sentava a mesa. O rapaz olhou em volta, ainda faltavam Sango, Kagome, Kikyou e Kohaku. Virou-se para Rin e sorriu, a garota não conseguia disfarçar seu ciúme de Sesshomaru e Ayame. Não lhe queria mal, mas era realmente interessante vê-la tomar do próprio veneno.  
Sango e Kagome apareceram logo em seguida, rindo, divertindo-se. Os olhos de Sango pousaram sobre Miroku e um leve rubro tomou conta de seu rosto, juntamente com um doce sorriso. Kagome soltou uma risada e sentou-se ao lado do namorado, beijando-o rapidamente. Sango fez o mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-

Kikyou olhava-se no espelho demoradamente, suspirou chateada e começou a passar um corretivo, tentando disfarçar as marcas das noites mal dormidas. Andava muito cansada ultimamente, mas o sono nunca vinha. Voltou a pentear os negros cabelos, deixando-os cair levemente pelas costas, sorriu, não estava assim tão mal. Caminhou ate a escrivaninha e abriu a primeira gaveta, pegando uma presilha, foi quando seus olhos toparam com a foto, uma foto tirada a muito tempo atrás, quase uma eternidade. Os olhos encheram-se de água, mas ela não ousou derrama-la, já cansara de chorar pelo passado, estava na hora de seguir em frente e era isso que tentava fazer.  
Colocou a presilha no cabelo, e saiu do quarto, topou com Kohaku.  
-Me desculpa – disse o rapaz em meio a um sorriso.  
-Não foi nada.

A garoto continuou seu caminho, ela o observou por um momento. Pobre rapaz.

-x-x-x-x-

Todos se preparam para sair, uma suave brisa acariciava o rosto de todos. Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam animadamente enquanto caminhavam ate o carro, Sesshomaru também se preparava para sair.  
-Indo cedo, em? – murmurou Kikyou sorrindo.

O rapaz olhou-a com um leve sorri. O rapaz também o fez.  
-Quer carona? Acho que o carro de Miroku anda bem cheio ultimamente.  
-Posso dirigir ate a escola?  
-Não.  
-Ta bom, vou mesmo assim – disse sorrindo, virou-se para Ayame que sai da pensão enquanto fechava a bolsa – Ayame, Sesshomaru ira nos dar uma carona, você vem?  
-Claro – disse a ruiva sorridente.

Rin olhou atentamente as duas garotas entrarem no carro enquanto conversavam com o universitário. Num olhar triste a jovem Rin desviou seus olhos para o namorado, que suspirou chateado.  
-Quando vai se decidi? – murmurou tristemente.

Nada pode falar, nada havia pra falar. Miroku e Sango logo vieram, em meio às reclamações de Inuyasha.  
-Então, quem vem? – perguntou Miroku alegre.  
-Eu vou andando – disse Kohaku já seguindo seu caminho.  
-E você Rin, vai com ele? – perguntou Miroku curioso.

Por um minuto ela pensou.  
-Não – disse entrando no carro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Você precisa falar com ele! – Disse Kagome – Ou quer que ele adivinhe que você decidiu fazer.  
-Eu estou com vergonha! – defendeu-se Sango.  
-Bom, se você não tem coragem de falar com ele, como vai ter coragem de fazer?  
-Eu não sei ok? Decidir isso hoje de manhã foi bem mais fácil.  
-E ainda tem sua mãe... – murmurou a prima – Não acha que deveria falar com ela?  
-Por que?  
-Ela pediu.  
-Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

Sango suspirou, mas que confusa. Como uma decisão podia ter tantas conseqüências? Tudo parecia bem mais fácil nos filmes. Teria tomado a decisão correta? Seu coração ainda batia freneticamente.  
-O que foi? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.  
-Nada, nada – murmurou sorrindo, ainda preocupada – Eu tenho que ir pra aula agora.

As duas despediram-se e cada uma seguiu seu caminho. Ao chegar em sua sala, Kagome pode ver Rin e Kohaku conversando silenciosamente, ela ajoelhada em frente a mesa do rapaz, ao vê-la chegar calaram-se, Kohaku permaneceu imóvel em sua cadeira enquanto Rin levantou-se e sentou-se em seu lugar.  
-O que foi? – perguntou Kagome a amiga ao sentar-se ao seu lado.  
-Nada – murmurou ela triste e deitou-se sobre seus braços.

Kagome desviou sua atenção para Kohaku, este olhava para o professor que acabava de entrar, mas não parecia realmente prestar atenção nele, na verdade, duvidava que ele estivesse prestando atenção em algo, parecia estar num transe, em seus pensamentos, amargos pensamentos.  
Os dois teriam brigado? Uma briga entre sussurros?

_Os pés mergulhavam na água quente da piscina, apesar do dia frio. Rin sorriu ao sentir aquele calor invadir-lhe os pés e aquecer agradavelmente todo seu corpo. Tudo parecia mais calmo na beira da piscina de sua casa.  
Sentiu dois braços abraçarem-lhe por trás e o repugnante perfume dele lhe impregnar.  
-Oi meu amor... – ele murmurou uma fria voz ao seu ouvido. – Estava com saudades._

_Ela sentiu sua mão tocar-lhe o joelho e ir subindo vagarosamente.  
-Muitas saudades._

_Rin fechou os olhos tentando impedir as lagrimas.  
-Naraku, não... – implorou._

_"Alguém o afaste de mim... Por favor"._

-Senhorita! – gritou o professor.

Rin acordou assustada, olhando-o, um grande alivio tomou conta de seu ser ao perceber que sonhara, um angustia ao notar que não havia sido um sonho e sim uma terrível lembrança. Como todos seus pesadelos.  
-Por que não vai dar uma volta, talvez assim acorde. – disse o professor ríspido.

Rin levantou-se, o olhar triste ainda tentando espantar as lembranças, saiu.

_Eles voltaram..._ Escorou-se na parece, tonta _Os pesadelos..._ Fechou os olhos respirando vagarosamente.

Sentou-se no chão escorada a parede e abraçada as próprias pernas, tentando conter as lagrimas. Por que? Não havia se livrado? Não tomava os remédios? Esforçou-se para não chorar, não derramou nenhuma lagrima.

Kagome virou-se preocupada para Kohaku, três filas adiante, ele pareceu pensar o mesmo, pois também se virou para olha-la. Ambos preocupados com o olhar de Rin ao sair.

Os passos ecoaram pelo corredor e Rin levantou os olhos para ver Sango parada a sua frente. A garota sorriu amavelmente e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-O que faz aqui?  
-Fui expulsa da sala. Estava dormindo.  
-Esse é um bom motivo.  
-E você, o que faz aqui?

Sango apenas sorriu.  
-Você e Kohaku não pareciam muito bem hoje, algum problema?  
-Não, nenhum.  
-Mesmo?

Rin suspirou chateada, realmente não queria falar sobre aquilo.  
-Olha Rin – começou Sango – Eu gosto muito de você, mas espero que saiba que não irei perdoa-la se fizer meu irmão sofrer. Ele já sofreu muito, e sinceramente não precisa de mais. -Eu sei, você já me disse. Não quero magoa-lo.  
-Eu sei, mas se você não se decidir logo, vai faze-lo.

Rin olhou-a surpresa e abaixo os olhos, ainda abraçando suas pernas sentiu as lagrimas marcarem seu rosto. Sango olhou-a assustada, sem saber o que fazer.  
-Não por favor, eu não quis magoa-la, eu só.  
-Não, não é isso – murmurou Rin entre soluços – Eu entendo você... Eu só... Eu ando tão confusa. Nunca quis machucar ninguém... Eu nunca quis.

Sango abraçou-a, acolhendo-a em seus braços, alisando seus cabelos e deixando que as lagrimas da jovem manchassem sua camisa.  
-Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe – murmurou a jovem aos prantos.

Sango sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seu rosto, mas recusou-se em derrama-las. Afinal, o que acontecia com Rin? Por que ela sofria tanto?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kohaku e Kagome procuraram exaustivamente durante o intervalo, mas ela parecia ter sumido da escola. Onde ela estaria?  
-Encontrou? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-Não... – respondeu ela sincera – Será que foi pra casa?  
-Mas como? Deixaram-na ir?  
-Ela pode ter dito que estava doente.

O rapaz jogou-se no banco preocupado. Não deveria ter brigado com ela, agora lhe batia o remorso. Mas fazer o que? Aceitar a situação em que o namoro se encontrava? Com tantas incertezas?  
-Quem é Naraku? – perguntou Kagome de repente.

O rapaz olhou-a num misto de surpresa e assombro. Saberia Kagome sobre Naraku? Como se lesse seus pensamentos a garota continuou:  
-Ouvi Rin murmurar seu nome enquanto dormia. Quem é ele? Você sabe?  
-Ah... Não – mentiu.  
-Esse nome me parece familiar. – murmurou pensativa.  
-Como assim falou seu nome? O que ela disse.  
-Não foi muita coisa. Ela parecia pedir pra que ele não fizesse algo. Acho que deve ter sido um pesadelo, ela não parecia estar sonhando com algo agradável.

O rapaz suspirou, Rin sonhara com o noivo? Mas o que? Por que? Um peso apertou-lhe o coração, era a primeira vez que o noivo da garota parecia-lhe tão vivo, tão presente. Antes parecia apenas uma historia, um sonho distante. Agora era real.  
Quando os dois voltaram para a sala, esperaram pela garota. Em vão.

-x-x-x-x-

O sol já batia no horizonte quando Inuyasha chegou do trabalho e sentou-se na sala da pensão. Suspirou pesadamente e percebeu o quanto quieto estava o local, estranhou, não deveriam todos já ter chegado?  
Levantou-se e foi a cozinha, onde tratou de comer algo. Estava preparando um sanduíche quando a porta se abriu e Kikyou parou surpresa, tentando decidir-se a entrar ou não.  
-Não precisa ter medo. – murmurou ele entre uma mordida e outra.

A garota abaixou os olhos, ainda pensativa e entrou, indo ate a geladeira e servindo-se de um suco.  
-Quer um sanduíche? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-Voltou a falar comigo?  
-Eu não parei de...

Calou-se ao ver o olhar da garota, suspirou e sentou-se a mesa, ao seu lado. Kikyou sorriu vitoriosa.  
-Estou feliz que tenha voltado a falar comigo.  
-É, eu também. Sanduíche?

A garota pegou um pedaço e comeu, Inuyasha sorriu, estava na hora de esquecer o passado. Ele iria se esforçar pra isso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru estava no carro quando a viu andando por ali, estranhou, o que estaria ela fazendo sozinha, as nove da noite, na praia? Tentou não se importar, mas foi impossível, estacionou o carro e saiu a procura de Rin, e de alguma forma, ela havia desaparecido.  
Foram necessários dez minutos para encontra-la perto de umas pedras, foi preciso chegar bem perto para perceber que ela chorava. Em passos lentos aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-O que houve?

A garota assustou-se ao vê-lo, e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Rin abraçou-o e chorou desesperadamente. Abraçou-a delicadamente, sentindo-a se aninhar em seus braços, como uma criança. Acariciou seus sedosos cabelos e tentou faze-la se acalmar, sussurrando palavras carinhosas ao seu ouvido. Podia sentir seu coração pulsar forte e seu perfume chegar-lhe ao nariz, qual fora a ultima vez que estiveram tão juntos assim? -Está melhor? – perguntou ele preocupado quando ela parou de chorar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas afastou-se do rapaz.  
-O que foi que houve? – insistiu ele.  
-Nada. – murmurou Rin – Acho que está na hora de eu voltar para casa.

Com isso ela levantou-se.  
-Moramos no mesmo lugar, eu te dou uma carona. Mas você precisa me dizer o que houve.  
-Não prometemos não fazer mais isso?  
-Do que está falando?  
-Foi Kohaku, nós brigamos. Por isso estou triste.

O rapaz suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Ah, isso... Por que brigaram?  
-Não é obvio? – irritou-se ela.  
-Na verdade não – respondeu ele com um pouco de irritação.  
-Você! – gritou ela afinal.

Ele olhou-a surpreso, por isso realmente não esperava. Ela fitava-o, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lagrimas, e aquele olhar forte, decidido e ao mesmo tempo temerosos.  
-É sempre você. – ela murmurou abaixando os olhos, a voz embriagada de tristeza.

Algumas lagrimas romperam-lhe os olhos, mas ela não voltou a chorar. Sesshomaru sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que dizer, apenas começou a caminhar, ela confusa permaneceu parada, olhando-o partir, mas ele parou e virou-se para a antiga namorada.  
-Você não vem? Vou te dar uma carona...

Ela fitou o chão confusa, sem saber se aquela era a melhor decisão. Afinal, fora o ciúme por Sesshomaru que fizera ela e Koharu brigarem, seria uma ofensa aparece na pensão acompanhada pelo ex.  
Em passos lentos ela o acompanhou ate o carro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome e Kohaku sentaram cansado no sofá, haviam passado o dia procurando por Rin e tentando acha-la pelo celular, em vão. Foi um pouco depois de se sentarem que a garota apareceu, acompanhada por Sesshomaru. Os dois entram na pensão e logo Kohaku olhou-a magoado. Kagome suspirou, ela tinha que voltar justo com Sesshomaru?  
O primo de Kagome levantou-se e saiu do aposento, indo para o andar de cima, Rin olhou para Kagome e em seguida para Sesshomaru e seguiu o namorado.  
-Você voltou com ele? – gritou Kohaku irritado já no corredor.

A garota olhou para os lados.  
-Não grita... – pediu.  
-Sim, eu grito. Estou cansado de ficar me escondendo pelos cantos, todos aqui sabem que estamos namorando, ate seu queridinho, mas mesmo assim você não gosta de ficar na sala e parece que temos que nos esconder sempre!  
-Isso não é verdade - rebateu a garota.  
-É sim, e você sabe disso!

A garota abaixou os olhos e suspirou cansada, logo em seguida sentou-se no chão tentando não chorar. O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-Por que é tão difícil pra você? – perguntou ele tristemente – Por que é tão difícil pra você ser feliz? Por que sempre arruma um meio de conseguir brigas e lagrimas?

Ela não respondeu, ficou apenas em silencio fitando o chão e deixando as lagrimas mancharem seu rosto. Kohaku a abraçou, ela surpresa não conseguiu se mexer.  
-Eu não estou disposto a desistir tão fácil – sussurrou - Não de você.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango estava sentada na cozinha, observava atentamente sua mãe limpar a pia. Varias vezes abrira a boca para falar, queria conversar com ela, contar-lhe o que lhe passava, mas a insegurança sempre lhe fechava os lábios. Por que certas coisas eram tão difíceis de se dizer? -Mãe... – chamou a garota.

A senhora virou-se para a filha, e notou um rubro em seus rosto e uma expressão preocupada e temerosa.  
-O que foi filha?

A garota mirou-lhe os olhos e como se lesse sua mente a mãe suspirou cansada e caminhou ate a mesa, sentando-se.  
-O que precisa me dizer?

E Sango falou, e as duas conversaram, apesar de todo o constrangimento, as duas conversaram.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome bateu na porta do quarto do namorado, este ao vê-la sorriu. Miroku ergue os olhos do livro que lia e suspirou levantando-se.  
-Acho que vou procurar a minha namorada...

Passou por Kagome e foi embora, deixando o casal sozinho. A garota adentrou no quarto e deitou-se na cama, ao lado do namorado, ele abraçou-a ainda lendo seu livro.  
-O que está lendo?  
-Biologia, tenho um teste daqui a dois dias.  
-Se quiser eu posso ir embora.

Ele sorriu.  
-Não, fique. Só podemos ficar juntos a noite.  
-É mesmo – lembrou ela – por causa do seu trabalho.

Ele sorriu novamente e beijou-lhe os cabelos. Voltou a ler o livro.  
-Sabe Inuyasha... Hoje aconteceu algo que me fez pensar.  
-É, o que? – perguntou ele sem muita atenção.  
-Kohaku e Rin... Eles brigaram.

O rapaz virou-se para a namorada e fechou o livro.  
-Por que?  
-Eles não me disseram, mas deu pra notar... Ele está inseguro, diz que ela não esqueceu o ex-namorado.  
-Isso me soa familiar – murmurou ele.  
-É, parece muito com a nossa historia, não é?

Ele olhou-a, tentando entender o que ela pretendia.  
-Eu não tinha percebido ate hoje – continuou Kagome – mas faz tempo que não me sinto assim como Kohaku. Insegura. Isso é bom, não é? Significa que estamos melhorando.  
-É, acho que sim – disse ele calmamente.

Ele beijou-lhe rápido e delicadamente os lábios e voltou a ler seu livro, ambos continuaram abraçados. Aquilo era tão rotineiro que os dois nem mais percebiam o sentimento que nascia ali.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Eu disse q ia atualizar na quinta, mas um pequeno problema (fumaça saindo do monitor do meus pc) seguido de outra pequena desventura (eu perder o diskete com a copia da finc) me atrazou. Ainda bem q eu achei o disket (pq o pc por enquanto aidna naum teve volta do concerto), por que se naum iria ser mais uma eternidade pora atualizar.  
Mas falando da finc agora. Esse capitulo é como uma previa dos problemas que vãop acotnecer mais adiante. A indecição de Rin, assim como o ciumes que ele vai sentir de Ayame é apenas um dos exemplos. Fora os pesadelos da garota, e como consequencia a depresão. Mas o Kohaku vai ser importante nessa fase. E a Sango decidindo sobre sua primeira vez, tb será um assunto delicado que ainda vai repercurtir por alguns capitulos. Mas quem não gosta de Hentai, não se preocupem. Não havera nenhuma cena forte. Afinal, essa finc já tem uma classificação, naum é? (será q está na hora de mudar? depresão. primeira vez.quase-suicidios.violencia contra mulher... talvez, né)  
Mas bem, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Um beijo a todos!  
Clara2 - Obrigada q bom q está gostando da finc, eu estou escrevendo ela com muito carinho. E quanto ao Sesshy e a Rin, ainda muita coisa vai acontecer com esse casal... Beijos!**

**Kaoro Yumi - É, a demora é horrivel. Eu me sinto mal de demorar tanto, mas as vezes não tem jeito, naum é? Por exemplo, eu queria ter atualizado na quinta, mas meu pc queimou e eu tinha perdido o disket com a copia da fanfic. Ainda bem q eu achei continue lendo, ok? beijos!**

**manu higurashi - Ah, esse lance da Ayame e do Sesshomaru... É, poderia ate rolar, se el n estivesse tão apaixonado pela Rin. Mas que isso vai causar um rolo, isso vai, afinal, A Rin ainda gosta dele, naum é? E ciume é algo dificil de controlar. Suas duvidas serão aos poucos, todas respondidas. E vou me esforçar vpra atualizar mais rapido. Beijos!**

**Lah-chan - Realkmete, como a Sango pode esquecer isso? Ainda bem que o Miroku é compriensivo. XDD Sim, seu adorei escrever esse capitulo principalmente por causa do plano das meninas, que pra variar deu errado, e os meninos entediados. Port sinal, me surpreendi, naum sou muito boa em comedia, mas achei muito engraçada o dialogo dos meninos sobre a vida amorosa do Inuyasha. Bom, estou tentando demorar menos. Beijos e obrigada por ler a finc!**

**Agome chan - Sim, sim, eu demorei muito da ultima vez. E eu me sinto culpada. Mas agora estou fazendo o possivel. Tive q fazer das tripas coração pra atualizar essa. Meu pc quebrou no sabado, e como se naum fosse o suficiente o diskete com a copia da finc estava perdido. Achei q ia ser o fim, teria q esperar concertarem o pc, mas graças a Deuas achei o bendito diskete! E quanto ao ultimo capitulo...tb acho q estou me delongando demais nessa finc, mas o q posso fazer se a historia vai rolando e rolando e o fim parece cada vez mais distante? Eu naum tenho controle na vida desses personagens. Não tenho** mesmo, eles tem vida propria.


	37. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36 – A nova Kagome**

Kikyou e Ayame desceram as escadas apresadas, esquecer de ligar o despertador nunca é uma boa idéia. Todos já estavam de saída quando viram as duas garotas entrarem na cozinha e voltarem cada uma com uma maça.  
-Onde está Sesshomaru? – gritou a morena em meio a uma mordida, provocando nojo para alguns e risos em outros.  
-Acabou de sair – disse Miroku.

Rapidamente as duas garotas correram para fora da pensão, conseguindo alcançar o rapaz. Sesshomaru apenas riu ao vê-las. Estavam despenteadas, amarrotadas e cansadas. Com pressa as duas entraram no carro, Ayame na frente e Kikyou atrás.  
-Por que o atraso? – perguntou ele.  
-A culpa é da Ayame! – tratou logo de dizer a morena.  
-Mentira! – protestou a ruiva – Ela que esqueceu de ligar o despertado.  
-É, mas foi você que ficou com a luz ligada ate tarde!  
-Você disse que não tava incomodando.  
-Eu menti!  
-Lide com as conseqüências!

Sesshomaru olhou as duas e começou a rir, uma sonora gargalhada, o que as calou no mesmo instante. Kikyou com uma mão tocou a testa do rapaz, medindo-lhe a temperatura.  
-Kikyou, tire a mão, está me atrapalhando, não vê que estou dirigindo?  
-Espera ai, eu estou vendo se está doente.  
-Por que estaria?  
-Está gargalhando. Nunca dá gargalhadas.  
-Dou sim! – protestou ele.  
-Nunca vi!  
-Isso não significa que não dou.  
-Significa sim - disse ela rindo – Duvido que alguém já tenha ouvido você gargalhar.  
-Claro que já ouviram.  
-De o nome de uma pessoa.  
-Rin! – disse ele sem pestanejar.

Ayame abaixou os olhos pensativa. Há tempos tentava se aproximar do rapaz, gostara dele desde o primeiro instante. Mas ele nunca esquecera Rin, e sinceramente, Ayame não estava disposta a sofrer. Mas de alguma forma ela ainda tinha esperança, e continuava sempre ao lado dele, esperando que ele algum dia lhe notasse.  
Talvez um dia...

Kikyou olhou a amiga e sorriu desdenhosa para Sesshomaru através do espelho. -Pois acho que está mentindo. Usar o recurso da ex-namorada, só por que sabe que não poderei perguntar a ela sem ter um momento constrangedor, e isso me faria desistir da idéia. Assim, teria que acreditar em sua palavra. Pois isso não funciona comigo, meu amigo. Eu não tenho medo de cenas constrangedoras, por isso irei perguntar, e todo seu plano sucumbirá.  
-Você não pode simplesmente acreditar em mim? – perguntou ele.  
-Não.

Ayame sorriu, havia entendi claramente a finalidade daquele monologo, fora pra fazer graça, lhe animar. Kikyou era sempre assim, sempre disposta a animar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kohaku aproximou-se com cuidado na namorada. Ela cochilava suavemente em um banco, com um copo de suco nas mãos. Fazia dias que não dormia bem, dava pra perceber pelas olheiras Também andava se alimentando mal, o que preocupava o rapaz.  
Será que ela estava tendo outra crise? Mas por que? Por causa dele? Por causa de Sesshomaru? Naraku? O que a deixava triste? O casamento forçado?  
O garoto suspirou, sentou-se ao lado da namorada cuidadosamente, mas mesmo assim ela despertou. Virou-se para ele e sorriu.  
-Eu não queria acorda-la. – disse ele.  
-Tudo bem – ela respondeu com um sorriso forçado.  
-Está tudo bem Rin? Você parece cansada ultimamente. Triste.  
-Eu estou bem – ela respondeu.

Rin bebeu seu suco incomodada, não queria responder aquelas perguntas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os lábios tocaram-se levemente, ele encostou-a na parede do corredor e beijou-a mais profundamente. Alguns alunos riam ao passarem, mas eles não notavam. O professor parou ao lado e chamou pela garota, nada, voltou a chamar, o casal virou-se assutado.  
-Sango, acho que está na hora de entrar na sala. O sinal já bateu.  
-É... – murmurou a garota constrangida – estou entrando.

Ele fez uma careta e entrou, a garota virou-se para o namorado e beijou-lhe rapidamente.  
-Tenho que ir.

Sorriu e soltou-se do rapaz, para entrar na sala, mas antes de chegar a porta sentiu Miroku puxar-lhe o braço, levando-a a seu encontro e beijando-lhe novamente.  
-No vemos depois – ele sussurrou para a garota – Não tenho treino hoje, que tal darmos uma volta?  
-Eu iria adorar – disse Sango sorrindo.

Ela beijou-o rapidamente e entrou na sala, com um belo sorri, ignorando as caretas do professor ou os murmúrios de alguns alunos invejosos. Estava feliz e era só o que importava.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome e Inuyasha permaneciam sentados em baixo de uma arvore, a garota deitada em seu peito, lendo um livro concentrada enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos ouvindo musica em seu MP3. Aquela cena já fazia parte do dia-a-dia deles, e de Kouga, que podia vê-los ao longe enquanto comia. Ayame sentou-se ao seu lado, e Kikyou a sua frente, tampando sua visão. -Não sei por que se martiriza assim. – murmurou Kikyou.

O rapaz não respondera, apenas revirara os olhos impaciente. Também não sabia a resposta. Ayame espichou os olhos, vendo o casal mais a frente. Estava bem consciente do amor platônico de Kouga por Kagome. E quem não estaria? Mas era evidente os sinais de cansaço, nenhum amor, nem o de Kouga, poderia sobreviver aquilo. A desilusão de não ser correspondido.  
Inuyasha murmurou algo no ouvido da namorada e ela riu, virando-se para olha-lo. Os dois se beijaram. Ayame virou-se para Kouga, que desanimado, deitara-se na mesa.  
-Patético. – murmurou Kikyou cruelmente. -Olha quem fala. Soube que já está amiguinha dele... Lembra da ultima vez?  
-Minha memória não é tão ruim – retrucou a garota – e agora é diferente.  
-Por que?  
-Porque Kagome está aqui. Ele nunca a magoaria assim.  
-Ele já fez antes. E você espera que ele faça de novo, não é?

Kikyou não respondeu. Apenas comeu um pedaço de seu lanche. O assunto morria ali.  
-O que acham de irmos ao cinema? – propôs Kikyou. Ayame sabia que ela só desejava mudar de assunto -Quando? – perguntou Kouga.

Ayame suspirou, eles sempre mudavam de assunto quando percebia que a direção da conversa tornava-se perigosa.  
-Que tal amanha? O que acha Ayame?  
-É uma boa idéia.  
-Pode convidar Sesshomaru – comentou Kikyou brincalhona.

Kouga olhou para a amiga, um pouco surpreso, como se descobrisse que a terra era redonda. Um pouco triste, talvez. Ayame abaixou o rosto, repreendendo Kikyou, e alguma coisa fez está perceber um sentimento que sempre estivera ali, escondido. Ela foi a primeira.  
Sorriu e levantou-se. Kouga pode ver que Inuyasha e Kagome não estavam mais ali, a quanto tempo haviam saído? Quando ele e Kikyou estavam discutindo ou em meio à revelação dos sentimentos de Ayame. Ele nunca saberia.  
-Então vamos amanha?

Os outros dois concordaram meio indiferentes. E os três levantaram-se, indo cada um pra sua sala.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A noites de inverno eram sempre escuras. Rin e Masuki deitados no chão, em baixo de um grosso edredom, o aquecedor virado para o outro lado da sala, e os dois ali, em silencio, abraçados. Ela brincando com a mão dele.  
"Eu vou me casar... Foi o que minha mãe me disse ontem..."_

_O rapaz levantou-se confuso. Conhecia a tradição, também existira em sua família, pelo menos ate seu pai ir contra ela.  
"Mas você só tem 11 anos.  
"Não agora seu idiota!" Disse ela rindo, pra esconder a tristeza "Ela diz que quando eu fizer 16.  
"E quem é o seu noivo"  
"Naraku" murmurou ela baixinho, como se o fato de falar aquele nome fosse motivo de vergonha. "Ele me beijou"_

_Masuki olhou-a confuso, atordoado.  
"Quando.  
"Semana passada... Na festa que minha mãe deu"._

_O rapaz olhou-a, sem saber como reagir.  
"Meu primeiro beijo foi com gosto de cerveja. Que felicidade" murmurou ela irônica. "E o seu, que.  
E antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, o rapaz puxou-a, beijando-a. Ela não contestou, ou tentou impedi-lo. Não sentiu nada, nem a repugnância do beijo de Naraku, nem os fogos mencionados nos livros e filmes. Não houve sinos. Mas ela gostou que ele tirasse o gosto do seu primeiro beijo.  
Ela precisava daquilo._

Rin abriu os olhos e percebeu que Kohaku lhe observava. Sorriu pro namorado ainda com a cabeça em seu colo e sentindo ele acariciar seus cabelos.  
-Estava sonhando? – perguntou o rapaz

Ela concordou com a cabeça.  
-Com o que?  
-Com um amigo.  
-E foi um bom sonho?  
-Foi reconfortante.

O rapaz sorriu e beijou a namorada. Sem nojo, nem sinos. Apenas um beijo. Ela precisava daquilo. Ele também.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Eu nunca sonhei muito. Normalmente minhas noites eram feitas de muito escuro, negrume. Mas nada de sonhos. Noites inteiras sem um único sonho. Eu não me importaria com os sonhos se eles não fossem lembranças, lembranças que tento com todas as forças esquecer. Mas toda noite elas voltam Naraku com seus cabelos negros.  
Um sorriso medonho no rosto.  
Desespero.  
Masuki com seus olhos brilhantes, sorrindo pra mim. Um sorriso doce, bom.  
Esperança._

_Eu já consegui passar semanas, ate meses, sem um único sonho. Não consigo mais. Cada vez que fecho os olhos, para uma noite de sono ou um rápido cochilo, todas essas vezes eu sonho. Ou melhor, lembro. Às vezes coisas boas, mas na grande maioria... Coisas que queria esquecer_

Rin está sentada em baixo do chuveiro, a água cai molhando-lhe o corpo encolhido. Os braços abraçando as próprias pernas, tentando se proteger. A muito passava da meia-noite, mas ela não deseja levantar. A muito ela está sentada ali, sentindo as gotas baterem em seu corpo pesadamente, sua pele já enrugada de frio. Ela mesmo assim não quereria se levantar. Nem o queixo tremendo, ou os lábios roxos. Nada disso importava, ela simplesmente não queria sair dali.

_Os sonhos podem ser muito cruéis se você não for uma boa garota.  
Minha mãe sempre me dizia isso._

O rosto da garota virara-se lentamente, ela passava a observar atentamente a pia ao seu lado. Em cima uma gilete, daquelas usadas pelos homens para se barbear, ou na depilação das mulheres. Lentamente Rin começa a se mexer, sair daquela inércia em que se encontrava. Com dificuldade ela pegou a gilete e por muito tempo fica a observa-la. Vagarosamente pressionara contra o pulso, já marcado por velhas cicatrizes. É sempre o mesmo braço. É mais fácil de esconder assim, esconder sua vergonha, esconder sua fraqueza. Não é era a primeira vez que ela faz isso e provavelmente não seria a ultima. Ela não conseguia se lembrar qual fora a primeira vez que o fizera. A verdade era que tudo antes dos seus 11 anos era meio turvo, apenas a lembrança dela sentada no armário, no escuro, em silencio. Ela deveria ter nove anos, é era uma das única lembrança que tinha antes dos 11. Sentada no escuro, com a respiração fraca e silenciosa. Masuki abrindo a porta e sorrindo-lhe.  
_"Achei você"_  
Esconde-esconde. Ela era boa naquilo. Será que já cortava os pulsos naquela época? Provavelmente não. Não conseguia se lembrar. Ou será que fora tudo um sonho?  
Nem ela sabia mais.  
Ela não deveria falar com Masuki, ou ir a casa dele. Mas ia mesmo assim. "A família dele é desonrosa" dizia sua mãe, ela apenas com 11 anos em pé em frente a porta "Tudo culpa do pai dele" Ela reafirmava "Quebrar a tradição daquela forma. Sua mãe quase morrera de tanto desgosto" Rin bem se lembrava dos olhos duros de sua mãe ao falar aquilo. Era uma lição. Nunca quebre as tradições. A Honra é tudo que se tem. É a única coisa que pode se levar ao tumulo. Ela sempre dizia isso. Sempre lhe ensinava isso.  
Rin aprendeu muito bem.  
O sangue escorria lentamente pelo pálido braço da garota, seu rosto se contorce de dor. Naquela manhã ela voltaria a usar seu bracelete. Fazia um bom tempo que não o usava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin desceu as escadas, entrou na cozinha e logo se sentou a mesa, como fazia todos os dias. Nada de anormal, nada de diferente. Vestia a saia verde e a blusa da escola. Os cabelos soltos e bem mais longos que no começo do verão. Duas pequenas tranças feitas de cada lado do cabelo e as olheiras de uma noite mal dormida. Ninguém mais reparava nas olheiras dela. Ninguém com exceção de Kohaku. Ou Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshomaru observou-a entrar, não tinha mais os sorrisos de antes, mas todos já haviam se acostumado com o fato dela sorrir com cada vez menos freqüência. Ele sentia falta. Assim como Kohaku. A mãe de Sango sorriu ao ver a garota e colocou um pouco de suco em seu copo.  
-Como vai minha querida? Dormiu bem? Parece um pouco cansada.  
-Estou bem... Fiquei lendo ate tarde – mentiu a garota.

A senhora olhou-a nos olhos, como se pudesse ler sua mente, pudesse perceber que mentia. Rin estremeceu com esse pensamento, esperava que fosse apenas sua impressão. Kohaku sentou-se ao seu lado, beijando-lhe a bochecha. A garota sorriu. Não tinha vontade, mas sorriu. O rapaz pareceu perceber, pois passou olha-la com ainda mais preocupação.  
-Que bracelete é esse? – perguntou atencioso. Ou estaria preocupado?  
-É apenas um bracelete. Eu o adoro.  
-Nunca vi você usando.  
-Claro que viu – ela defendeu-se. – Todo mundo aqui já viu.

Kagome e Sango concordaram com a cabeça, não dando muita importância a essa conversa.  
-Eu lembro dele – murmurou Sesshomaru.

A garota olhou-o por um longo tempo. Claro que lembrava, ela o usava quando terminaram o namoro. O usava no dia que viajara nas férias de inverno, e usava quando se viram pela primeira vez naquela festa, no dia que desmaiara e fora parar no hospital. Provavelmente ninguém mais lembrava daquilo. Mas ela lembrava, e Sesshomaru também. Possivelmente nunca iriam esquecer.  
-Ah, é verdade. – murmurou Kohaku – Eu lembro de você usa-lo quando nos conhecemos... – falou com um sorriso nos lábios. No dia que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez.  
-Isso mesmo – concordou Rin com um forçado sorriso. Ela agora olhava para Kohaku.

Sesshomaru terminou o seu café e levantou-se, parecia mal-humorado, mas ninguém podia lhe culpa. Mesmo depois dos meses ele ainda não havia superado o final do namoro. -Vocês vêem? – perguntou chateado para Kikyou e Ayame.  
-Claro – disse a morena já se levantando.

A ruiva fez o mesmo e os três sumiram pela porta. Kohaku suspirou, agradecendo pelo fato dele ter ido embora. Nunca se sentia bem com Sesshomaru por perto. Voltou a olhar Rin, ela estava pensativa, olhando para seu bracelete. Kohaku não gostava daquele bracelete.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha seguiu-a com os olhos enquanto Kikyou sentava-se a sua frente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ayame e Miroku também estavam na sala, mas pareciam nem perceber. Trocavam palavras e piadas pelo olhar, como só eles sabia fazer. Havia vivido muita coisa para conseguir fazer aquilo, ler a mente um do outro. Miroku levantou os olhos e percebeu aquele perigoso jogo.  
Mexeu-se no sofá, sem parar de observa-los. Os dois riam em segredo de uma piada que aparentemente só eles conheciam. Ouviu Ayame suspirar ao seu lado, estava chateada, não vira Sesshomaru durante todo o dia.  
A garota levantou-se, indo ate a cozinha. Ao entrar, viu Rin sentada, tomava um café, as duas garotas entreolharam-se e continuaram em silêncio. -Para onde vocês vão? – perguntou Rin com num falso interesse.  
-Ver um filme. – responde polidamente a ruiva.  
-Vai mais alguém?  
-Apenas Kouga.

Rin soltou um suspiro, e Ayame não conseguiu entende-lo. Estaria ela aliviada por Sesshomaru não ir? Nunca conseguia entende-la, talvez fossem muito diferentes.  
Uma buzina soou forte e as garotas viraram-se para a direção que o som vinha. Ayame sorriu e saiu da cozinha, encontrando Kikyou em pé na sala.  
-Bom, nós já vamos. Tchau meninos – disse Kikyou divertida.

E as duas partiram. Inuyasha esperou elas desaparecerem de sua vista para finalmente olha Miroku. Logo notou aquele olhar reprovador do amigo.  
-O que foi? – perguntou, Miroku não conseguiu distinguir cinismo ou ingenuidade em sua voz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kohaku e Rin estavam abraçados, sentados no chão do quarto da garota. A porta estava fechada, indo contra as regras, mas eles não se importavam. O rapaz tocava delicadamente a mão da namorada, acariciando. A mesma mão que tinha o bracelete. Os dois olharam-se e beijaram-se. Não apaixonadamente. Ficaram um pouco assim, e talvez nem eles soubessem porque. Apenas sabiam que gostavam de ficar abraçados. Era reconfortante. Pra ela um consolo, para ele um prazer.  
-Por que está usando esse bracelete?  
-O que? – perguntou ela sonsa.  
-Por que o bracelete?  
-Eu gosto de usa-lo. – respondeu nervosa. Não gostava nada daquela conversa.

O rapaz suspirou. Não queria fazer isso, mas precisava. Precisava saber.  
-Poderia tira-lo?  
-Por que?  
-Eu só.  
-Eu não vou tira-lo! – cortou Rin rudemente.  
-Rin... Por favor.  
-Por que está fazendo isso?  
-Eu que pergunto! – disse ele irritado. – Acha que sou tolo? Eu sei por que está com esse bracelete. Eu sei.

A garota abaixou os olhos lacrimejantes e afastou-se do namorado. -Deixe-me ver.  
-Não. – ela disse friamente. – Vai embora, por favor.  
-Rin.  
-Vai embora! – gritou.

O rapaz abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se culpado pela dor que estava causando nela. Mas precisava ver as feridas, precisava ajuda-la. Já passara por algo semelhante, sabia o que era necessitar da dor para ter algo a que se segurar. Mas não queria que ela vivesse assim. Ela não. Gostava muito dela.  
-Vai embora. – ela disse dessa vez mais fraco, apenas um fio de voz, fraco e choroso.

Rin agora chorava. Ele não foi embora, em vez disse aproximou-se, e mesmo com os empurrões e socos da moça, a abraçou, lentamente tirou o bracelete vendo as marcas feitas na noite anterior. A pele vermelha e um pouco inchada. O corte fechado, mas não muito. A cicatriz nova. Delicadamente ele a tocou, e beijou o delicado e ferido pulso da namorada. Queria protege-la, queria ajuda-la. Importava-se com ela, gostava dela.  
-Eu te amo. – murmurou baixinho – E Estarei aqui para te ajudar. Eu não vou embora.

Rin chorou ainda mais. Pela primeira vez se deu conta, não podia corresponde-lo. Iria apenas machuca-lo. Ela ainda amava Sesshoumaru.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome e Sango entraram na pensão rindo e conversando animadamente. Logo atrás vinha Yumi, a mãe de Sango, vinha logo atrás, carregava várias sacolas. Quando as três entraram não havia ninguém, o local estava silencioso e escuro. Yumi caminhou ate o quadro de avisos atrás do balcão e pode ver a letra já conhecida de Kikyou.  
"Fui ao cinema com Ayame e Kouga. Volto as 11, Miroku me deu uma chave. - Kikyou"  
Suspirou e sorriu. Adorava Kikyou, ela saia muito, vivia indo a festas ou saindo com Kouga. Algumas vezes dormia fora de casa, mas sempre avisava ou pedia-lhe permissão. Uma garota de ouro, certamente nunca entendera por que os pais da moça sempre perguntavam preocupados se ela estava se comportando, se chegava bêbada ou coisas do tipo. Talvez ela fosse assim antes, chegava ate lembrar-se vagamente de uma época mais problemática da moça, logo que chegara na pensão. Mas aquilo mais lhe parecia um sonho distante. Kagome e Sango despediram-se, desejando-lhe uma boa noite e indo para seu quarto.  
-Será que os meninos ainda estão acordados? – perguntou Sango curiosa.  
-Você já falou com Miroku? – perguntou Kagome – Sabre aquele assunto.  
-Não. Ia falar hoje, mas mamãe pediu para acompanha-la nas compras e acabei deixando pra depois. De novo.

As duas entraram no quarto.  
-Você já falou com sua mãe? Como foi?  
-Ela disse que respeita minha opinião e tudo mais; Chorou e disse como eu estava crescida. Fez todo um discurso decorado sobre preservativos e eu fingi que era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela aula. Disse também que não se sentiria a vontade que nós fizéssemos na pensão. Não por ela, mas por causa dos outros hospedes.  
-Bom, isso é compreensível. -Acho que sim. – disse sorrindo. O rosto levemente vermelho. – Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Você e Inuyasha, como vão?

A garota deu de ombros, como se fosse uma coisa qualquer. Ela e o rapaz haviam parado de brigar a um bom tempo, então nunca acontecia nada de realmente interessante. Viam-se todos os dias, iam para a escola juntos. Encontravam-se no intervalo e ficavam conversando, lendo ou ouvindo musica embaixo da arvore. Sempre abraçados. Faziam os deveres de casa juntos, depois que ele chegava de seu trabalho. Ficavam de noite juntos, sempre no sofá ou no quarto dela. Haviam entrado numa rotina, mas ela não reclamava. Era bem melhor que as brigas e lagrimas de antes.  
-Na mesma.  
-Nossa, que animação – brincou Sango.  
-Acho que entramos numa rotina.  
-Nossa, eu lembro quando eu e Miroku entramos numa rotina. Meus pêsames.  
-Eu gosto – disse ela sorrindo – Gosto dessa calmaria.

Sango sorriu para a prima.  
-Falando nisso, acho que vou ver ele – disse Kagome – Perguntar como foi seu dia.  
-Aproveita e chama Miroku. Também quero vê-lo.

A garota sorriu e saiu pela porta, indo ate o final do corredor, onde a porta entreaberta do quarto do namorado iluminava todo o local. Seguiu a luz confiante, mas parou antes ao ouvir os sussurros irritados.  
-Por acaso pensa em Kagome?

Essa era a voz de Miroku. Aquela pergunta aguçou a curiosidade de Kagome. Ela sentia o coração bater forte, sabia que não deveria ouvir aquilo, sabia que não iria gostar do que ia ouvir, mas não conseguiu parar. Era o mesmo sentimento de quando vemos um acidente. Não queremos olhar, sabemos que ficaremos com nojo e a imagem ficara na nossa cabeça por horas a fio nos aterrorizando. Mas não resistimos e sempre olhamos. Um impulso sádico.  
-Claro que penso nela. Mas não estou fazendo nada de errado, você que é paranóico.  
-Você não está fazendo nada de errado? -Não! Eu e Kikyou somos apenas amigos.

O estomago de Kagome embrulhou-se. Ela ainda tinha esperança que a conversa não tivesse haver com Kikyou, mas sabia que eram apenas tolas esperanças. Claro que Kikyou estaria envolvida. Era o único motivo que fazia aqueles dois brigaram.  
-Apenas amigos? Da ultima vez que você disse isso eu encontrei os dois aos beijos numa cabana enquanto Kagome viajava. Você lembra disso?  
-Claro que lembro! Mas caso tenha se esquecido Kagome e eu estávamos brigados.  
-Você não acredita realmente nisso. É só uma desculpa que inventa para não se sentir culpado. E da próxima vez? E quando se beijaram de novo, qual vai ser a desculpa?  
-Não vai haver outra vez! – disse ele irritado.  
-Não? – perguntou petulante.

Kagome escorou-se na parede tentando respirar. Inuyasha e Kikyou? Um beijo? Mas quando? Quando ela havia viajado, fora isso que Miroku falara. Suspirou chateada, algumas lagrimas tentaram se formar em seus olhos, alguns de seus medos tentaram voltar. Suspirou fundo tentando espantar aqueles sentimentos. Tudo em vão. Escorregou ate o chão, sentando-se, a cabeça ainda apoiada na parede. Deveria entrar e fingir que não ouvira nada? Deveria fazer um escândalo? Mas não tinha direitos, Inuyasha tinha razão, não estavam juntos na época. Mesmo assim machucava saber que ele havia a beijado. Mas que direito tinha, ela havia feito o mesmo. Havia beijado o seu ex. Eram iguais afinal. Ambos traidores e traídos.  
Levantou-se e secou as poucas lagrimas em se rosto. Fazia um bom tempo que Inuyasha e Miroku haviam se calado. Era seguro entrar? Deveria entrar? Entrou.  
Os dois olharam-na como se tivessem sido pego roubando. De certa forma havia. Roubavam-se a verdade. Miroku foi o primeiro a sorrir, um sorriso forçado e falso, ela logo percebeu.  
-Kagome querida, o que faz em nosso humilde quarto?  
-Sango mandou lhe chamar. Está te esperando lá no quarto.  
-Certo, então vou vê-la – falou ele, beijando-lhe a bochecha e sumindo pela porta.

Inuyasha ainda mantinha os olhos baixos e pensativos. Não queria olha para Kagome, sentia que isso iria faze-la perceber a verdade, que iria notar a culpa em seus olhos. Kagome sabia disso.  
A garota sentou-se ao seu lado. E por um minuto parecia que podia se ver de fora do corpo, como se tivesse flutuando bem em cima e visse tudo ocorrendo lá em baixo. Não era mais ela que controlava seu corpo. Não era mais a Kagome que chegara no verão para estudar numa escola melhor e fugir de um namorado que queria esquecer. Não era mais aquela garota. Aquela garota não teria beijado outro rapaz num frio banco da praça. Aquela garota não iria entrar no quarto de seu namorado fingindo que não ouvira nada. Aquela garota certamente não sentaria ao seu lado e perguntaria se ele estava bem. Aquela garota também não o beijaria nos lábios e o abraçaria. Aquela garota não iria entende-lo.  
Ela não era mais a mesma.  
Então quem era?  
Quem era essa nova Kagome?

* * *

**Oi gente, tudo bem?**

**Eu quis colocar o novo capitulo ontem, mas o pc do meu pai não aceitou o meu disket. Bom,l estou colocando agora numa Lan. Meu pc ainda não voltou, então não estou podendo escrever (uma pena, pois havia chegado num capitulo que estava louca pra começar, um especial pro casal Sesshoumaru e Rin). Eu percebei pelos comentarios que há duas grande preocupações:  
1- Rin e Sesshoumaru vão ficar juntos, ou ela vai ficar com Kohaku?  
Bem, vocês estão esquecendo um grande componente, o Naraku, que eu já adianto, vai aparecer na pensão, em um futuro ainda um pouco distante. Mas com quem a nossa indecisa e deprimida garota vai ficar? Bem, isso eu não vou dizer, mas a historia de Rin e Sesshoumaru ainda não acabou. E Kohaku vai ficar na pensão ate o final. Não ajudou em nada, naum é? XDD  
****2- Será que a Kagome vai descobrir a traição do Inuyasha? E ela vai contar ao Inu que o traiu?  
Bom, ela já descobriu, como vocês viram nesse capitulo. E Sim, ela vai contar, daqui a dois capitulos. Agora, a grande questão, é: O que vai acontecer com o casal depois dessas revelações, já adianto, muita coisa. Boas ou ruim? Bem, o relacionamento vai sofrer um grande mudança, isso é certo.**

**Bem, vamos responder os comentarios.**

**Clara2 - Esse capitulo teve grandes revelações para Kagome, e mostrou que a historia com Kikyou ainda não terminou. esse casal ainda tem muita historia, pode acreditar. Obrigada pelo comentario, beijos!**

**Kagome Juju Assis - Estou vendo que você já tem os seus casais todos formados. Bem, posso dizer que pode ficar tranquila com a Sango e o Miroku, eles são os unicos que tem uma relação saudavel. Algums brigas, alguns problemas, mas eles resolvem juntos . Vc ta amando a Kikyou? Então somos duas, eu começei escrevendo ela pra ser uma especie de vilão, mas ela foi tomando forma sozinha e virou uma personagem complexa, cheia de defeitos mas tambem de muitas qualidades, que simplesmente não consegue esquecer um grande amor, mas esta se esforçando pra isso - mesmo que as vezes ela escorregue e beije o Inu. E quanto a Kagome, sinceramente, ela deveria ter traido mesmo. O que, só o Inuysha pode? XDDDD Beijos!**

**manu higurashi - A Rin é muito complicada. Ela sente-se culpada por está traindo o noivo - mesmo não gostando dele, ela tem um comprimisso e não acha isso certo - e ao mesmo tempo não quer se envolver demais com o Kohaku, pois sabe que vai ter que deixa-lo depois, então ela acaba arrumando briga por tudo. É uma forma que ela encontrou pra se proteger. Tambem o fato que ela não ama ele, ainda está gostando do Sesshoumaru. E quanto ao Inu e a Kikyou, é, eles voltaram a se falar, o que é bom, mas tambem perigoso. Ambos ainda não se esqueceram, e como deu pra ver nesse capitulo, isso é um pouco preocupante.**

**Bom, foram apenas esses os comentarios. Espero que continuem lendo e gostando da finc. **

**Muitos beijos, DarlaD**


	38. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37 – Apenas uma palavra.**

Ayame estava melancólica naquela manha, e logo aquilo foi percebido por todos. A garota cheia de vida e gargalhadas estava quieta, mas do que nunca.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Sesshomaru no carro, levando ela e Kikyou para a escola, como fazia todas as manhas.

Ela o olhou, sem muito animo e forçou um sorriso. Ele não gostou daquilo, odiava falsos sorrisos. Isso lhe lembra Rin.  
- Estou bem – mentiu.  
- Estou vendo – disse o rapaz irônico.

Ela não gostou daquele tom de voz, mas apenas suspirou e continuou em sua melancolia. Estava cansada de esperar por Sesshomaru. Cansada daquela paixão platônica. Cansada, simplesmente cansada. Ele não via nela nada alem de uma criança que era amiga da Kikyou.  
- Pronto – disse o rapaz estacionando em frente ao colégio – Estão...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase a ruiva abriu a porta e saiu, sem se despedir, sem agradecer, sem sorrir. Ele sentiu falta daquilo.  
- O que ela tem? – perguntou pra Kikyou.  
- Você não é tão ingênuo. Sabe muito bem o que ela tem. Obrigada pela carona.

Dizendo isso a morena também sau do carro, correndo atrás da amiga. Tentou acompanha-la, mas Ayame continuava com seu passo largo e rápido.  
- Ei, me espera! – tentou Kikyou inutilmente.

As duas entraram na sala, Ayame sentou-se em sua cadeira e Kikyou parou em sua frente, ofegante, e então topou com os olhos da amiga. Olhos raivosos e chorosos. Vermelhos e lacrimejantes, e com um fogo, um fogo nunca visto antes.  
- Por que está tão irritada? – perguntou sentando-se a sua frente – não pode ser apenas por causa de Sesshomaru.

Ayame não respondeu, apenas desviou o seu olhar do da amiga, e deitou-se sobre os braços, olhando pela janela em silencio. Assim permaneceu o resto da manhã, melancólica.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin estava sentada em frente a diretora. Ela era uma mulher de meia-idade, com seus óculos de meia-lua e seu sorriso mal humorado. Os cabelos brancos já cobriam toda a sua cabeleira e a senhora fungava de tempo em tempo com um ar de desapontamento.  
- Dormindo na aula de novo – murmurou, e de alguma forma parecia que ainda mais rugas lhe tomavam o rosto.

Rin não falou nada, e pelo silencio a senhora esperava por uma resposta, uma defesa do crime que estava acusando. Não veio nada dos lábios da jovem, apenas um silencio desdenhoso. A diretora remexeu-se em sua cadeira, tentando arrumar uma posição mais agradável e fugir do olhar de Rin. Não gostava daquele olhar, escuro, profundo, sem paixão, sem desejo ou sem ódio. Apenas um olhar vazio, como muitos outros que já vira. Nunca se acostumava com aquele olhar. Preferi mil vezes os rebeldes que jogavam bombas de fedor na tubulação de ar, com esses sabia lidar, com os olhares rebeles de presunçosos sabia lidar. Mas não aquele olhar vazio. Aquele lhe arrepiava.  
Fungou mais uma vez e sorriu calorosamente, tentando adotar uma posição diferente. Talvez dessa forma Rin pudesse se abrir, talvez assim aquele olhar sumisse.  
- Você gostaria de falar com a conselheira da escola? Quer dizer... Talvez possamos descobrir juntas qual é o seu problema. Por que não se interessa pelas atividades de escola e dorme nas aulas. Tenho certeza que há algo por trás e...  
- Eu já faço terapia.

A senhora estremeceu com o frio de tais palavras, soltou um sorriso amarelo para a jovem e desviou seu olhar do dela.  
- Vamos nos certificar que não acontecerá de novo? Certo?

Rin deu de ombros, indiferente, e levantou-se, indo embora. Caminhou por um tempo, não muito longo, ate chegar a sua sala. Olhou pelo vidro na porta, podendo ver o professor dando aula. Kohaku anotando tudo concentrado e Kagome olhando pela janela, vagando em seus pensamentos.  
Suspirou, tentando criar coragem para entrar. Tentando criar coragem para enfrentar aquele mundo que não se encaixava. Não conseguiu. Em vez disso continuou a caminhar pelo corredor. Fugindo.  
Sentou-se em baixo de uma arvore e começou a acariciar os pulsos. Não usava mais o bracelete, Kohaku lhe obrigou a parar de usá-lo. Ele tentava ajuda-la, e ela era grata por isso. Mas sabia que não poderia dar a ele o que ele queria. Não poderia amá-lo. Não enquanto ainda amasse Sesshomaru.  
Talvez fosse melhor terminar tudo, isso o impediria de sofrer ainda mais, e a faria terminar aquela farsa em que vivia. Tinha que começar a viver a realidade. Era noiva, e por isso não podia sair com outros rapazes. Tinha que fazer aquilo, terminar tudo. Tinha, precisava... Mas não podia. Tinha medo. Não gostava de admiti, mas Kohaku era seu apoio, ele lhe segurava quando estava prestes a cair, lhe ajudava a levantar, estava ao seu lado, sempre zeloso e protetor.  
Tinha medo de perder isso. Não sabia se poderia suportar. Era errado trata-lo daquela forma, sabia disso. Não poderia prendê-lo por que necessitava de seu apoio, não poderia enganar seus sentimentos dessa forma. Mas não conseguia se afastar, e se envergonhava por isso. Era fraca.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O sino tocou estridente e Inuyasha largou o CD em suas mãos e virou-se para a porta, podendo ver Kagome entrar. A garota foi ate o balcão, procurando por ele. Ele foi ao seu encontro, saindo de trás das prateleiras que lhe escondiam.  
- Que bom que veio. – disse sorrindo.  
- Você implorou tanto – murmurou ela chateada, irritada.  
- Tudo bem? – perguntou confuso, ela sorriu.  
- Aqui está o seu celular.  
- Obrigado, não sei o que faria sem você!  
- Como pode deixá-lo em casa? Sabe o trabalho que me deu encontra-lo? Você deveria arrumar seu quarto de vez em quando.

Inuyasha sorriu.  
- Ainda bem que tenho uma ótima namorada.

Kagome caminhou ate as prateleiras e ficou olhando alguns CDs, Inuyasha observou-a do balcão. Ela estava linda, com uma sai ate metade da coxa, uma camisa verde e um tênis branco. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo não prendiam os fios rebeldes que caiam em seu belo rosto. Aproximou-se e a abraçou, beijando-lhe a nuca.  
- Inuyasha – repreendeu a garota – e se alguém aparecer?  
- Ninguém vem muito nesse horário...  
- E seu chefe?  
- Ele saiu. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Kagome abaixou os olhos, como ele podia lhe hipnotizar daquele jeito. Era algum tipo de feitiço? Era pra ela estar com raiva dele, e estava. Ele jurara tantas vezes que havia esquecido Kikyou, que queria recomeçar, esquecer o passado.  
"Mas sempre voltamos ao mesmo ponto. Sempre Kikyou, sempre a mesma coisa, assim como no dia em que ela apareceu e o beijou. Ou talvez antes, todas as vezes que ele a mencionava em silencio, em pensamentos. Logo no inicio. Ela sempre rondara nosso relacionamento. Então por que continuo lutando? Por que insisto nisso? Sei que no final sempre vai ser a mesma coisa. Então por que ainda luto por esse namoro?"  
- Em que está pensando? – perguntou o jovem namorado.  
- Nada... – respondeu ela evasiva.  
- Tem que estar pensando em alguma coisa.

Kagome virou-se e sorriu. Não sabia mais dizer se aquele era seu verdadeiro sorriso, ou o falso. Apenas sorriu.  
- Me beija?

Inuyasha olhou-a confuso, mas sorriu e aproximou-se ainda mais da namorada, tocando levemente seu pescoço e inclinando-se ao seu encontro. O beijo foi doce e gentil, e a fez esquecer de todas as duvidas. Deu-lhe motivo para continuar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Eu consegui um emprego – comunicou Kagome para Inuyasha.

Os dois estavam sentados num sofá, um ao lado do outro. O rapaz desviou sua atenção da televisão para a namorada, os olhos confusos, a garota largou a revista que lia e o fitou. As coisas não estavam indo bem entre os dois, mas ambos fingiam não perceber. Kagome andava mais ciumenta, mesmo que tentasse se controlar, Inuyasha percebera. Também percebera que ela andava lhe evitando, mas não conseguia entender o porquê.  
- Quando foi isso?  
- Hoje. Eu começo amanha, é no mesmo horário que você trabalha.  
- Onde é?  
- É numa lanchonete... É perto do seu trabalho, alguns quarteirões depois da loja. Foi depois de sair de lá, quando fui deixar o celular, que eu vi o cartaz. O nome da lanchonete é Chase.  
- Eu conheço.

Seria essa mais uma maneira de fugir dele? O que teria feito de errado? Inuyasha não conseguia entender.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ayame estava sozinha, sentada na varanda quando a luz de farol lhe cegou a vista e apagou-se. Seshomaru chegava do trabalho, estacionou o carro e saiu, batendo a porta. Sorriu ao ver a garota, caminhou ate ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, no chão. A pasta preta entra as pernas.  
- Oi.

A garota olhou-lhe, mas não respondeu, em vez disso abraçou as próprias pernas, como uma criança indefesa e ficou fitando o horizonte.  
- Você está bem?

Algumas lagrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, mas ela não mudou de posição, continuou lá, parada, em silencio.  
- Porque se quiser conversar, eu estarei aqui e...  
- Eu gosto de você! – falou rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem. – Gostei desde o primeiro dia. Sei que você ainda gosta de Rin, e que vocês têm uma historia e é difícil esquecer quando estão morando juntos. Mas ela já seguiu em frente e... E eu gosto de você, e estou do seu lado. Apenas esperando você dizer que quer ficar comigo. Mas eu quero avisar que não vou esperar pra sempre.

A garota ficou fitando-o, mas ele não disse nada, não conseguiu. Ayame sentiu uma lagrima escorrer, furtiva, e levantou-se entrando na pensão. Antes que mais lagrimas caíssem, não queria chorar na frente dele. Não queria parecer infantil.  
Seshomaru suspirou fundo, não era cego, não era idiota, sabia que a garota andava flertando com ele, mas nunca pensou ser algo daquela forma. Já havia se acostumado com garotas mais jovens flertando com ele, como um jogo, uma brincadeira. Achava que ela também estava brincando. Mas deveria ter percebido que era mais sério.  
Aquela lagrima lhe rasgou o coração.

Já havia perdido a noção do tempo, não sabia quantas horas estava sentado na varanda, fitando a lua e as estrelas, mas quando Rin apareceu e o viu, ele percebeu que eram muitas. Ela sempre ia à varanda por volta das 10 horas, gostava de ficar ali. Ele sabia.  
Ela ponderou, voltava pra dentro ou ficava ali? Ignorava-o ou cumprimentava. Desde que Sesshomaru começara a trabalhar eles viam-se muito pouco. Sempre na hora do café da manhã e no jantar. Mas como estavam sempre rodeados de amigos, não era tão difícil, nem precisavam se falar. Houve uma época em que tentaram se amigos. Foi doloroso demais, principalmente depois que ela começou a namorar. Pararam de tentar.  
- Que horas são? – ele perguntou atordoado.  
- 10 e meia. – respondeu ela.  
- Já? Nossa... Será que cochilei e não percebi? Pareceu bem menos tempo...

Ela sorriu, um sorriso frágil e pequeno. Ele gostava de seu sorriso. Era o mesmo que ela dava quando namoravam as escondidas, quando se encontravam no meio da noite e se beijavam em silencio. Quase havia esquecido de como a amava.  
- Quer sentar? – perguntou tirando a pasta de seu lado e mostrando um espaço.

Ela ponderou, acabou aceitando. Sentou-se ao seu lado e pode sentir o calor que seu corpo emanava, não era preciso toca-lo, podia sentir. Um leve rubro tomou-lhe a face.  
- Como vai a escola?  
- Vai bem... – murmurou ela.  
- Conseguiu entender aquilo sobre ponto de fusão?  
- Isso foi semestre passado – falou rindo, ele ainda se lembrava?  
- Oh, é verdade. Você já deve ter passado dessa parte a muito tempo.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, era bom saber que ele ainda se lembrava das desastrosas aulas no quarto do rapaz. Ele sempre lhe ajudava com os estudos, apesar de muitas vezes ele mesmo não entender o conteúdo. Mas sempre fazia seu melhor.  
- E o trabalho? – perguntou ela desta vez.  
- Vai bem.  
- É legal? Você gosta?  
- Adoro, ajudar todas aquelas pessoas... É gratificante.

Os olhos dele brilharam, era sempre assim quando ele se animava.  
- Vai haver uma festa semana que vem, lá no meu trabalho...  
- E?  
- Bom... Se você...  
- Eu não posso Seshomaru.  
- Ah, é verdade – murmurou ele desanimado – Kohaku, havia esquecido.

Ela sentiu algumas lágrimas se formarem. Ele ainda se importava, ainda a amava. Ela podia sentir. A amava do mesmo jeito que ela o amava. Então por que não ficavam juntos? Por que não podiam?  
_Naraku_  
Seria esse o único motivo?  
- Eu sinto sua falta – murmurou ele.

Era a primeira vez que era totalmente sincero, desde que terminaram. Às vezes esquecia por que haviam terminado, às vezes esquecia as magoas, as raivas e as decepções. E às vezes tudo vinha à tona como no primeiro dia, na revelação.  
Ela virou-se em sua direção, os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
- Eu também.

As lagrimas escorreram, e os lábios não agüentaram mais. Foi impossível saber quem beijou quem, mas houve um beijo. Apaixonado, saudoso, um beijo de amantes, que há anos não se encontram. Já haviam esquecido como era bom, como era gostoso sentir aquele arrepio que subia a espinha, era bom sentir o gosto um do outro, sentir o corpo junto.  
Separaram, finalmente, ofegantes, fazia tempo que não se sentiam tão vivos, cheio de amor, paixão. Todos os sentimentos escondidos, colocados no fundo da alma, haviam voltado à superfície. Não abriram os olhos, tinha medo que ao fazer isso tudo voltasse, todas as coisas que lhe separaram. A realidade em que se encontravam.  
Mas, eventualmente, tiveram que faze-lo, e como o esperado a culpa, o remorso, e ao mesmo tempo a felicidade, a cumplicidade. Rin levantou-se, tomada pela culpa. O que fazia a Kohaku? Ele que tanto lhe ajudara.  
Trocaram um ultimo olhar, ela então entrou. Sesshomaru sorriu, não pode evitar, e tocou os lábios. Ainda podia sentir o doce gosto de Rin. Queria que aquele sentimento nunca se apagasse, queria poder senti-la por toda a vida.  
Mas não podia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já era bem tarde quando os dois chegaram, a pensão estava em silencio e tudo permanecia na completa escuridão. Miroku riu baixinho, tentando acertar o buraco da fechadura no breu em que se encontrava. Sango escorou-se na parede, olhando o namorado abrir cuidadosa e silenciosamente a porta. Sorriu.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele rindo.  
- Você está bêbado. – disse rindo.  
- Não estou não!

Ela abraçou-o e beijou-lhe o pescoço.  
- Está sim – murmurou em seu ouvido.

O rapaz não tentou discutir dessa vez, apenas abraçou a namorada, encostando-a contra a parede e beijando-lhe apaixonadamente. Separaram-se sem fôlego e entreolharam-se no escuro, Sango inclinou-se sussurrando melosamente no ouvido do amado.  
- Eu quero que seja você.

Ele afastou-a, para poder olhá-la, confuso.  
- Eu quero que você seja meu primeiro – murmurou Sango.

Espantado, Miroku continuou a olhar a namorada.  
- Você... – tentou balbuciar – Você tem certeza disso?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, o rosto vermelho, e agradecendo secretamente pela péssima iluminação. O rapaz sorriu e beijou-a ternamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin deitou-se em sua cama, os olhos observavam o teto e as sombras que refletiam neste. A mente, entretanto, estava em outro lugar, bem mais distante.  
Sabia que havia feito algo errado, não tinha o direito de tratar Kohaku daquela forma, de maltratá-lo, feri-lo. Era má, era perversa, era suja. E de alguma forma, mesmo com toda a culpa e remorso, mesmo assim, parecia-lhe que pela primeira vez nos últimos três meses, ela sentia-se viva.  
Era tão cruel assim?  
Sua mente vagava pelas suas lembranças. O primeiro beijo, o gosto de cerveja, as pegajosas mão de Naraku em seu rosto. O acolhedor beijo de Masuki, sob as cobertas quentes em sua sala, o gosto de chocolate quente em suas bocas. Seu primeiro beijo com Seshomaru, o gosto salgado de mar, que o vento trazia da praia. A primeira vez que um beijo significara mais que um pedido de ajuda, ou a ternura de uma amizade. A primeira vez que realmente sentira algo especial. E por fim, os doces lábios de Kohaku, com sua consideração, preocupação. O sal de suas lagrimas. Ate na primeira vez que se viram, ele tentou lhe ajudar, tentou lhe fazer esquecer as tristezas. Ele nem lhe conhecia na época, mesmo assim quis lhe proteger.  
Não queria lhe fazer sofrer. Gostava dele, se importava com ele.  
Mas não o amava.  
Não ainda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ayame olhou para Kikyou, e não foi preciso mais que isto para que ela lhe entendesse. Sorriu compreensiva e abriu a porta de seu quarto, indo para o corredor. As duas desceram e foram para a cozinha, onde todos já tomavam café da manhã.  
Também não foi preciso muito para que Kikyou percebesse o que acontecia entre Sesshomaru e Rin. Eles não se falavam muito enquanto estavam juntos, comendo com todos, mas desta vez o clima estava ainda mais pesado. Eles nem chegavam a se encara, e quando o faziam, ficavam vermelhos e desconcertados.  
Sorriu, daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer, aquele sorriso presunçoso de pessoas que sabem de um segredo. Sempre conseguira ler facilmente as ações de Seshomaru, talvez por serem muito parecidos. E Rin nunca lhe fora um mistério, apesar de não entender muita de suas ações.  
- Vocês vão? – perguntou Seshomaru levantando-se, da mesma forma que fazia todas as manhãs.  
- Na verdade... – começou Kikyou – Eu e Ayame ainda não terminamos, então...  
- Eu posso esperar.  
- Não querido, não pode – disse sorrindo.

Pareceu que ninguém mais notou os olhares que os dois trocaram, mas logo Seshomaru estava de saída. Kikyou sorriu para todos e levantou-se, indo atrás do rapaz, encontrando-o prestes a entrar no carro.  
- Pense que vocês não viessem – disse sorrindo para a garota.  
- Quando foi? – perguntou ela.  
- Quando foi o que?  
- Que você e Rin se beijaram – respondeu ela.  
- Como você...  
- Por favor Seshomaru – disse num belo e orgulhoso sorriso – sou eu.

Ele encostou-se no carro, e suspirou pesadamente, deixando todas suas preocupações e angustias lhe virem ao rosto, derrubando a mascara que trazia.  
- Ontem.  
- Seu canalha, logo depois do que Ayame lhe disse?  
- Como você... – riu – por que ainda tento fazer essas perguntas? Esqueci do seu pequeno dom.  
- Você sempre dizia que era único.  
- E é. Conseguir ver por debaixo das mascaras.

Kikyou caminhou ate ele, encostando-se no carro, ficando os dois lado a lado. O vento soprou forte, fazendo parecer que o inverno nunca havia ido embora.  
- E o que você vai fazer a respeito?  
- Sobre o que?  
- Rin... E Ayame.

Ele olhou para o céu cheio de nuvens, o que pretendia fazer? Não havia pensado naquilo antes. O que fazer em relação ao beijo proibido e os sentimentos não correspondidos? O que qualquer um faria em sua situação? O que você faria?  
- Nada – murmurou – Creio que não há nada que eu possa fazer.  
- Isso não é verdade – sorriu

Desta forma a garota beijou o rosto do amigo e entrou na pensão. Ele observou-a partir, com seus longos cabelos balançando e os pés que pareciam flutuar enquanto andava. E pensar no quanto lhe havia feito sofrer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin abaixou-se colocando o sapato, enquanto Kohaku escorava-se em sua frente, observando-a ternamente. A garota sorriu, sentindo aquele olhar sobre si, gostava dele. Era um olhar doce e protetor.  
- Quer tal irmos andando hoje? – perguntou Kohaku.

Ela elevou os olhos e sorriu mais ainda.  
- Acho ótimo.

E todos seus planos de terminar o namoro se abalaram. Foi preciso apenas de uma frase, um olhar e um sorriso, e ela lembrou-se porque havia começado aquele relacionamento.  
Saíram para o vento frio que o dia trazia, e Rin pegou na mão do namorado, cruzando-a com a sua. Inclinou-se para ele e beijou-o terno e rapidamente. Entreolharam-se e ela riu como há muito tempo não ria. Com esperança.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O vento estava frio, então ela precisou abraçar-se para conseguir calor, mesmo por debaixo do pesado e grande casaco preto que usava. As penas desnudas, a saia era muito curta. Sorriu para o namorado com um ar cansado  
- Como foi o primeiro dia? – perguntou Inuyasha curioso.  
- Cansativo. – murmurou ela.  
- Você se acostuma.  
- Espero que sim.

Ele colocou o braço em volta da namorada, abraçando-a. Os dois começaram a caminha pela rua onde as primeiras estrelas já brilhavam no seu, e a lua, mesmo com vergonha, tentava brilhar entre as nuvens.  
Foram muitos passos em silencio para que Kagome tivesse coragem de perguntar aquilo que tanto lhe angustiava:  
- Você ainda a ama?  
- O que? – perguntou o rapaz confuso.  
- Kikyou. Você ainda a ama? Seja sincero, por favor.

O rapaz parou de andar e olhou em seus profundos olhos. Ela suspirou, esperando pela resposta que decidira o rumo de seu namoro. Pela pequena palavra que mudaria tudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**DESCULPA!**

**Esse é o melhor jeito de começar, pedindo desculpa pela demora de postar capitulos novos. Eu me sinto uma pessima pessoa, afinal, faz quase um ano... u.u**

**Meu computador quebrou e ficamos sem ele ate agora, e o disket que eu tinha salo as fanfics se perdeu pelo mundo, então ate comprarmos um novo monitor - porque o velho não tinha concerto - eu tive que deixar a fanfic em hiatus.**

**Bom, eu deveria responder os comentários como de costume, mas se tiver que procura-los ai demorar ainda mais, então simplesmente ou deixar aqui meu pedido de desculpa pela demora, e agradeçer por todos os comentários. **

**Percebi também que a legião de fãs do casal Rin e Sesshoumaru aumentou. Fico feliz XD E parece que as pessoas estão gostando um pouco mais da Kikyou... Mas será que vai continuar assim por muito tempo?**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ainda tem mais 5 pra postar, e irei posta-los ainda essa semana (pelo menos assim espero), só preciso revisar e corrigir algumas coisas. Noivamente desculpa pela demora.**

**Veri-chan**

**PS: Mudei o meu PenName**


	39. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38 – Eu não sei**

_A noite brilhava com tantas estrelas e o vento batia forte. Os três amigos permaneciam sentados na areia da praia conversando quando Kikyou decidiu se levantar e correr para o mar. Ayame e Kouga se entreolharam.  
- Ela está louca? – perguntou a garota ao ver a amiga mergulhar sem pudor nas ondas.  
- É a única explicação que encontro – brincou o rapaz – e você, está?_

_A garota riu, não sabendo se entendera realmente. Foi apenas quando o garoto levantou-a no ar e correu em direção as ondas que ela percebera o convite. Jogaram-se na água, juntando-se a Kikyou.  
A garota de cabelos negros riu divertida ao ver a amiga molhar-se, e num impulso incontrolável puxou Kouga pra perto e o beijou._

_Foi quando Ayame percebeu._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kouga e Ayame permaneciam sentados, um ao lado do outro no carro do rapaz. Esperavam já impacientes Kikyou entrar no carro, mas para isso seria necessário que ela parasse de flertar com o jogador de basket com que conversava.  
Ela rodopiava o pompom de líder de torcida enquanto ria animada. Ela conhecia as táticas e não era preciso nenhum esforço de sua parte para conquista o maior dos conquistadores.  
Kouga buzinou forte, chamando a atenção da garota. Ela olhou-o com raiva e voltou-se ao belo jogador. Uma jogada de cabelo na hora certa, um sorriso falsamente tímido e um simples e único toque e a garota já corria e direção ao carro com um grande e vitorioso sorriso nos lábios.  
- Marquei um encontro – disse rindo e entrando no carro.  
- Ótimo - murmurou Kouga impaciente – podemos ir?  
- Claro querido, e fico feliz que esteja tão animado, porque é um encontro duplo, e você vai.

O rapaz freou bruscamente, ainda no estacionamento do colégio e virou-se para a amiga extremamente confuso.  
- O que?  
- Você ouviu, você vai comigo.  
- E quem vai ser o meu par? Sabe que odeio encontro as cegas.  
- Eu sei, por isso você vai com Ayame.

Ayame virou-se para Kikyou, que ainda matinha seu belo e vitorioso sorriso nos lábios, ela e Kouga se entreolharam, tentando se lembrar porque motivo ainda eram amigos Kikyou. Suspiraram resignados.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Você ainda a ama?_

Kagome abriu os olhos, mas permaneceu deitada por um bom tempo, tempo o bastante para pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Suspirou e com dificuldade levantou-se, olhou para a prima que dormia na cama ao lado. Que horas seriam? 6 horas.  
Levantou-se, não tinha mais sono. Cuidadosamente caminhou ate a porta e abriu-a em silencio, não queria acordar Sango, não queria acordar ninguém.

_O que?_

Os pés caminharam quase sem tocar o chão, como um gato, que anda sem ser percebido, em absoluto silêncio. Ouviu um ranger de porta e virou-se, vendo Inuyasha sair de seu quarto. Ele já estava usando o uniforme da escola, e seus olhos tinham duas grandes e escuras crateras de uma noite mal dormida. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, fazendo com que caíssem pesadamente sobre seu rosto.  
O rapaz a viu.  
- Oi... – murmurou ele.

_Kikyou. Você ainda a ama?_

Kagome o encarou em silencio.

_Seja sincero, por favor._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru inclinou-se na cadeira, tentando achar uma posição para vê-la melhor. Rin ajudava a servir a mesa, fazia isso de vez em quando, sempre tentando agradar Ayumi, agradecer por não ter contado aos seus pais de sua pequena fuga. A garota ficou vermelha, ao perceber o olhar do ex-namorado. Onde estaria Kohaku? Suspirou e serviu um pouco de suco para Sesshomaru, em completo silencio.  
Kikyou sentou-se junto com Ayame a mesa.  
- Bom dia – disse sorridente – Senhora Ayumi, queria avisar que eu e Ayame iremos sair essa noite, voltaremos lá pelas dez.  
- De novo? – perguntou a dona da pensão preocupada.  
- Estamos aproveitando que ainda não chegou a época de provas.  
- Está bem, mas tomem cuidado. Kouga irá com vocês?  
- Sim, ele vai.  
- Ótimo... Fico mais segura assim.

A senhora voltou para o fogão, virando-se para Rin que ali se encontrava.  
- Obrigada minha querida, já pode se sentar.  
- Tem certeza? Não quer que eu ajude em mais nada?  
- Não, pode ir.

Rin tirou o avental e caminhou ate a mesa, olhou de relance para o ex-namorado e suspirou sentando-se a mesa. Kikyou não pode esconder o sorriso. Sango e Kohaku entraram no local.  
- Alguém aqui viu Kagome? – perguntou a moça.  
- Ela já foi para a escola – respondeu a mãe da garota.  
- Já?  
- Sim, ela saiu um pouco depois de Inuyasha,  
- Inuyasha também foi mais cedo? – perguntou desta vez Kohaku – Isso é estranho.

Os dois sentaram-se na mesa, Sesshomaru levantou-se indo embora. Sango suspirou, virando-se para Ayame e Kikyou.  
- O que houve? Já é a terceira vez que não vão com ele. Algum problema?

As duas entreolharam-se, Kikyou soltou um largo sorriso.  
- Claro que não, mas já que Kagome e Inuyasha já foram, pensamos em ir com vocês. Estou com tanta saudade de perturbar você e Miroku.

Sango sorriu, não acreditava em Kikyou, sabia que tinha algo errado, mas o que?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os passos ecoaram pelo corredor, Kagome era uma das poucas pessoas que já se encontravam na escola, foi ate seu armário, ainda não havia encontrado ninguém conhecido.  
- Mais de 2000 alunos nesse colégio e ninguém, ninguém que eu conheça. – resmungava chateada – Por que eu decidi vim mais cedo?

Suspirou irritada, fechando seu armário com força, sabia por que ia cedo. Não queria ver Sango, não queria que ela percebesse sua tristeza. Escorou a cabeça e viu as gotas de lágrimas caindo no chão a milímetros de seus pés. Respirou fundo e secou o rosto, elevando-o.  
- Chega disso Kagome! – disse a si mesma, tentando se animar – Droga, não deveria ter vindo cedo. Não quero encontrar com Inuyasha agora. – Falou dessa vez desanimada. - Mas não quero que Sango me veja...

Respirou fundo uma ultima vez, e ouviu passos e virou-se, podendo ver Kouga, o rapaz sorriu-lhe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha encontrava-se na biblioteca, lia concentrado um livro enquanto fazia anotações em seu caderno.  
- Maldição, maldição – praguejava num murmúrio inaudível.

Jogou-se para trás, escorando suas costas na carteira e suspirou chateado. As lembranças da noite anterior ficavam aparecendo em sua mente como flashes em um filme. Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia se concentrar, e estudar para a prova estava quase impossível.  
- Aquele professor tinha que ter marcado essa prova hoje? – murmurou ainda mais irritado.

Sabia que as coisas iriam mudar de agora em diante, mas tinha muito medo dessas mudanças.  
- Droga! Por que eu fui responder aquilo?

Calou-se, não havia motivo para continuar falando sozinho. Voltou a pegar a caneta, tinha que estudar, era difícil, mas teria que fazê-lo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kouga sentou-se no banco, ao lado da garota. Ela parecia desanimada, o que teria acontecido? Teria brigado com Inuyasha? Um fio de esperança brotou em seu peito, mas ele tentou não pensar nisso. Ela virou-se para o rapaz, não muito animada.  
- Tudo bem? – perguntou Kouga preocupado.  
- Sim – respondeu ela.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Eu estou trabalhando agora, sabia disso? – tentou Kagome mudar de assunto.  
- É mesmo? – perguntou ele interessado  
- É, numa lanchonete... É aqui perto. Comecei ontem.  
- E como foi?  
- Foi legal, trabalhoso, mas legal. Eu fui andando com Inuyasha depois da aula, é perto do trabalho dele.  
- Então provavelmente vocês devem voltar juntos – murmurou ele, a voz menos animada.

Kagome praguejou a si mesma, como era idiota.  
- Desculpa, eu não devia falar dele...  
- Não, tudo bem. – disse Kouga com um falso sorriso. – Lembra que combinamos de sermos amigos?  
- Lembro – disse ela sorrindo carinhosamente.

Era um sorriso tão belo, pensou Kouga. Fora aquele sorriso que lhe cativara meses atrás. Foi a primeira coisa que ele percebeu quando foram apresentados, e fora ele, o sorriso, que lhe enfeitiçara naquele amor não correspondido.  
- Mesmo assim eu não gosto – disse ela – Você é um cara legal, não gosto de pensar que te faço sofrer. – Ela riu – Estou tão prepotente.  
- Não, está sendo realista.

Kagome observou-o pelo canto dos olhos, estaria ele admitindo que ainda gostava dela? Que aquilo que dissera no aeroporto ainda era real?

_"Eu te amo"_

Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele momento. Do abraço, de como o som abafado da voz do rapaz chegou a seu ouvido. O tom em sua voz, a sinceridade em suas palavras. Fora tudo tão rápido, mas parecera durar uma eternidade.  
- Eu não me esqueci do que você me disse no aeroporto – murmurou ela – Acho que nunca conversamos direito sobre esse assunto.  
- E precisa? – perguntou ele – Está bem claro sua resposta Kagome. Alem do mais, você está com Inuyasha, por que remexer?  
- Eu sei, mas... Foi importante pra mim, aquelas palavras. Elas me ajudaram muito durante as férias.  
- Por quê?  
- É bom se sentir amado de vez em quando. Mesmo que não seja pela pessoa que você deseja. Você me ajudou a ver tudo de uma outra forma, a crescer. Eu te devo muito por isso.  
- Não, não deve. – murmurou ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha olhou chateado para os dois conversando no banco, o que ela fazia com Kouga? Era só eles terem um problema e ela corria pra ele? Deu um soco no ar e entrou no prédio do colégio, não adiantava ficar olhando aquilo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O sinal tocou, soando por todos os corredores e sendo seguido por vários murmúrios chateados. Os alunos foram entrando em suas salas, um a um. Kouga e Kagome não eram uma exceção, os dois despediram-se em frente a sala da garota, e o rapaz continuou seguindo seu caminho.  
Foi apenas alguns segundos depois de deixar Kagome que o rapaz foi abordado por Ayame e Kikyou, cada uma de um lado do rapaz.  
- Vocês estavam tão amiguinhos hoje, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Kikyou.  
- Nada – respondeu ele monossilábico.  
- Vai, me conta.  
- Lembra do nosso trato? – perguntou o rapaz olhando-a nos olhos – assunto proibido.  
- Não, se vocês ficam de papinho no meio da escola. Sou sua melhor amiga, desembucha.  
- Eles brigaram - disse o rapaz.

Kikyou parou no meio do corredor, quase vazio, seu rosto mostrava uma grande confusão.  
- Quando? Ontem eles estavam super juntinhos.  
- Eu sei lá quando!  
- Ela te falou sobre isso? – estranhou Ayame.  
- Não – respondeu o rapaz – Mas é obvio.  
- Tem certeza que isso não é uma invenção da sua cabeça apaixonada? – perguntou a morena.  
- Não, não é. – respondeu ele irritado – Eu tenho que ir pra aula, tchau tricoteiras.

O rapaz saiu andando.  
- Acho que isso era um xingamento – murmurou Ayame para Kikyou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As horas passaram rápido em meios a exercícios e explicações, não demorou muito e o sinal voltava a tocar, agora avisando o começo do intervalo, os alunos começaram a sair de suas salas.  
Kagome levantou-se de sua cadeira e viu Kohaku abraçar a namorada ao seu lado.  
- Você vem com a gente? – perguntou Rin para a amiga.  
- Não quero ficar de vela, obrigada.  
- Ah, mas você vai se encontrar com Inuyasha, não é?  
- É. – murmurou ela desanimada.

O casal saiu abraçado, deixando a garota sozinha na sala, ela sentou-se em sua cadeira. Não queria encontra-lo agora, e ao mesmo tempo queria. Odiava aquela confusão, tinha vontade de gritar, bater, espernear e chorar. E ao mesmo tempo queria apenas ficar quieta, esconder tudo, e simplesmente esperar tudo voltar ao normal.

_"Eu não sei"_

Talvez fosse melhor apenas ficar na sala, se saísse para o intervalo teria o perigo de encontrar Sango. Ela era a ultima pessoa que queria ver. Não desejava explicar sua tristeza e muito menos contar a historia da noite anterior, queria apenas ficar quieta em seu canto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa do professor, olhou em volta vendo os já conhecidos vasos com seus animais, a maioria insetos. O professor sentou-se a sua frente e lhe entregou a prova.  
- Boa sorte – disse sarcástico, Inuyasha sabia que não era aquilo que o professor desejava.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kikyou abraçou o amigo por trás.  
- Me desculpa? – sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz – Não deveria ter tocado no assunto proibido.

Kouga sorriu beijando-lhe a bochecha. A garota sentou-se ao seu lado, Ayame, como de costume, sentou de frente para os dois.  
- Ainda vamos sair hoje? – perguntou Ayame.  
- E por que não sairíamos? – respondeu Kouga sorrindo.  
- Ah é, os dois vão ter seu primeiro encontro. – brincou Kikyou.  
- Não vai ser um encontro – retrucou Ayame – Você que armou pra gente.  
- E vocês vão desperdiçar a oportunidade? Ora, admitam, vocês dois se amam.

Kouga sorriu galante e pegou a mão da ruiva, puxando-a para perto.  
- Ela tem razão Ayame, eu estive me enganando esse tempo todo, e você também. Não fuja desse amor, ele é mais forte que nós.

A garota riu, e cobriu as mãos do rapaz com a sua.  
- Você tem razão Kouga, estamos apaixonados, como não percebemos antes?  
- Ainda bem que temos uma amiga tão maravilhosa que conseguiu enxergar isso por nós.  
- Meu amor.

Os dois riram da brincadeira, soltando-se. Kikyou sorriu, eles seriam tão cegos assim?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dedos brincavam inquietos, os olhos voltavam-se a todo tempo para o prédio a suas costas. Suspirou impaciente e fechou os olhos chateada, Será que ele já havia ido embora. Não queria vê-lo, mas ainda assim estava preocupada.  
- Estúpida – murmurou – Como pode esquecer da prova dele?

Alguns dias atrás Inuyasha lhe confessara que andava tendo dificuldade em suas notas, e poderia repetir o ano. Aquilo fora realmente estranho, Inuyasha nunca mostrava suas fraquezas, não gostava. Ele ter lhe falado sobre aquilo era importante.  
- E eu estraguei tudo. – murmurou ainda mais chateada.

Sabia que ele ia fazer uma prova, mas esquecera totalmente nos últimos dias dela. E após a noite de ontem temia que ele estivesse se desconcentrado.  
- Idiota! – xingou-se novamente, ainda de olhos fechados.  
- Quem, eu? – ouviu Inuyasha dizer.

Levantou os olhos assustada e encontrou o rapaz a sua frente. Sorriu desanimada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As mãos oscilavam enquanto andavam, os dedos entrelaçados, os passos no mesmo ritmo. Os dois estavam em sintonia, e isso era possível de se perceber, ate mesmo por estranhos. Miroku e Sango sentaram-se num banco, de frente para a praia. E viraram observando o mar dali. A garota encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, este sorriu olhando-a. Beijaram-se apaixonados. Voltaram a olhar para o horizonte, abraçados.  
A praia estava quase vazia, era dia de semana, no meio da tarde, não eram muitas pessoas que iam à praia nessas condições. Miroku teve uma idéia.  
- Que tal se fossemos velejar? – perguntou casual.  
- Velejar? – repetiu ela.  
- É. Você não quis ir da ultima vez, que tal se fosse agora.  
- Nós dois e mais quem?

Ele sorriu.  
- Estava pensando em apenas nós dois.

Ela também sorriu.  
- Gostei da idéia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ayame caiu no chão do corredor, olhou irritada para cima pensando em quem teria se colocado em seu caminho tão repentinamente. Sesshomaru estendeu-lhe a mão.  
- Tudo bem?

A garota sentiu o rosto ficar vermelha e pegou na mão do rapaz que lhe puxou, pararam muito próximos. Ela pode sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.  
- Desculpe – murmurou ele – Por tudo.

Ayame mordiscou o lábio inferior e soltou um meio sorriso.  
- Você não é obrigado a me corresponder.  
- Bem que eu queria. Você é uma garota legal.

O sorriso aumentou-se.  
- Obrigada.

O rapaz sorriu de volta e voltou-se para a porta de seu quarto, Ayame observou ele abri-la.  
- Ei, por que não está no seu trabalho?  
- Teve um evento no local, então fomos soltos mais cedo.  
- Faz ate parecer uma escola  
- Não é muito diferente.

O rapaz virou-se para entrar em seu quarto, mas Ayame puxou-lhe a camisa, fazendo-o encara-la. A moça aproximou-se e o olhou seriamente, sentindo a respiração dele tocar levemente as rosadas maças de rosto. Beijou-o. Ele correspondeu, precisava daquilo, mais do que Rin poderia imaginar. Era errado, mas ele precisava.

Rin observou a cena da porta de seu quarto. Por que decidira beber água justo naquele momento? Não podia sentir vontade dali a cinco minutos? Por que justo naquele momento? Entrou de novo em seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama, os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
- Idiota. – sussurrou.

Os dois soltaram-se, o rapaz olhou-a confuso.  
- Eu precisava fazer isso – respondeu ela, como se lesse sua mente. – Não se preocupe, eu sei. Nunca vai acontecer.

A garota deu meia volta, descendo as escadas.  
- Ayame – chamou o rapaz fazendo-a olhar – Nunca diga nunca.

Ela riu, mas sabia que naquele caso as coisas eram diferentes. Ele e Rin se amavam, não sabia o que os mantinham separados, o que levava Rin a namorar Kohaku, não sabia os detalhes. Mas era só olha-los e perceber o quanto se amavam. Será que Kohaku não percebia isso? Não adiantava ficar entre os dois, cedo ou tarde eles ficariam juntos. Ou sofreriam.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou Inuyasha – Te acompanhar ate o trabalho.  
- É caminho, não é? Acho que não tenho muita escolha.  
- Eu poderia ir andando atrás, poderia ate fingir que não me conhece.

Kagome sorriu.  
- Eu não conseguiria.

A garota deu alguns passos em direção do rapaz.  
- Vamos, eu concedo que ande comigo.  
- Obrigada – respondeu ele rindo.

Kagome abaixou os olhos tristemente, mesmo com as piadas era difícil ficar ao lado dele sem pensar na noite anterior.  
- Kagome eu...  
- Não – disse ela – Você respondeu sinceramente. Está tudo bem. Eu queria pedir desculpas, não deveria ter provocado aquilo justo antes da sua prova. Eu não pensei em você.  
- Tudo bem – disse ele – Eu tirei nove.

A garota olhou-o surpresa e soltou um grito, pulando em seu pescoço e abraçando-o. Ele segurou-lhe pela cintura e lhe rodopiou, sentiu seu corpo quente. Sorriu, a felicidade dela lhe alegrava. Por um minuto eles esqueceram os problemas.  
- Que bom, que bom! – murmurou alegremente – Você merece.

Os dois afastaram-se, ainda abraçados. Inuyasha a beijou. Não queria estragar tudo, não queria terminar, não queria mais brigar. Gostava de Kagome, sentia-se bem com ela. Ela lhe curava. Ela separou-o.  
- Inuyasha eu não...  
- Eu sei – disse ele rapidamente – Eu só precisava fazer isso.

Os dois afastaram-se, envergonhados, ainda com o gosto um do outro nos lábios. Ainda com as lembranças da noite anterior

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_- Você ainda a ama?  
- O que? – perguntou o rapaz confuso.  
- Kikyou. Você ainda a ama? Seja sincero, por favor._

_O rapaz parou de andar e olhou em seus profundos olhos. Ela suspirou, esperando pela resposta que decidira o rumo de seu namoro. Pela pequena palavra que mudaria tudo.  
- Eu não sei – murmurou o rapaz sinceramente.  
- Você não sabe?  
- Desculpa, mas... Eu não quero te enganar. Tem dias que eu não sinto nada por ela, que tudo é passado, mas têm vezes, algumas poucas vezes que... Dói ficar perto dela. Eu sinto que ainda... Que ainda há sentimentos._

_Kagome levantou os olhos para as estrelas, não apreciava a vista, apenas tentava não chorar.  
- Kagome, eu... Eu me sinto da mesma forma com você, tem dia que acho que realmente...  
- Não – cortou ela – Não diga isso. Não diga que me ama ate ter certeza absoluta. Eu te peço. _

_O rapaz calou-se. Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, se olhando. Kagome caminhou ate um banco e sentou-se, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.  
- Por que é tão difícil? – murmurou._

_O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Eu não sei.  
- Não podemos simplesmente esquecer o passado? Seguir em frente? Por que voltamos pro mesmo ponto de novo e de novo? Estou cansada disso.  
- Por que puxou esse assunto? – perguntou ele – Estávamos tão bem.  
- Não, não estávamos._

_Inuyasha olhou confuso para a garota.  
- Eu ouvi a briga de vocês. – continuou Kagome – Sobre Kikyou e o beijo de vocês._

_Inuyasha suspirou, entendendo o comportamento da namorada nos últimos dias.  
- Foi só aquela vez, eu juro. Desde que você voltou e nunca mais... Nós... Eu estava confuso na época, tínhamos brigado logo antes de você viajar e...  
- Não precisa se explicar, não estou com raiva.  
- Não?  
- Não... Eu só... Acho que estou enxergando as coisas melhor. Não estamos bem Inuyasha. Parece que estamos, brigamos menos ate, mas... Estamos afastados. E acho que isso é culpa minha.  
- Não, claro que não._

_Kagome suspirou fundo.  
- Você não foi o único que beijou outra pessoa durantes as férias.  
- Como assim? Você..._

_A garota olhou-o nos olhos, ele calou-se.  
- Eu reencontrei meu ex-namorado. Eu te falei dele quando fomos naquela festa de Kouga, lembra? A primeira vez que conversamos de verdade._

_O rapaz tentou com muito esforço relembrar aquele dia, o cheiro do mar, a areia da praia, o rosto de Kagome.  
- Lembro.  
- Então... Eu o vi novamente e... Conversamos, ele começou a aparecer lá em casa de vez em quando e... – Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, chorando baixinho – Eu sinto muito._

_Inuyasha olhou-a. Uma raiva, uma angustia, uma tristeza, um alivio. Tudo lhe invadia o coração num carrossel de emoções que girava rapidamente, deixando-o tonto.  
- Estamos tão mal assim? – murmurou.  
- Acho que... – Kagome mordiscou o lábio.  
- O que? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Acho melhor darmos um tempo._

_Inuyasha levantou-se, esbarrando em algumas pessoas que andavam pela calçada, elas praguejaram-lhe e continuaram seu caminho.  
- Não!  
- Inuyasha, é o melhor.  
- Não, não é! Estamos melhorando, isso foi a meses atrás. Eu... Eu te perdôo você me perdoa. Está tudo bem.  
- Não, não está. Você não vê? Ficamos meses escondendo isso um do outro. Que tipo de relacionamento é esse? Mentiras, traições, desculpas, segredos... Não é isso que eu quero.  
- Então damos um jeito. Juntos!_

_Kagome suspirou e levantou-se. Pegou a mão do rapaz delicadamente.  
- Não estou pedindo para nos separarmos. É só um tempo pra pensarmos.  
- Tempo é uma desculpa pra fim. É um jeito mais bonito de dizer que acabou, e eu não quero que isso acabe. Eu gosto do que temos.  
- Eu também gosto.  
- Então por que estragar?  
- Porque eu não gosto na pessoa que eu me transformei! – gritou a garota._

_Ela voltou a se sentar, chorando. As pessoas em volta já olhavam para os dois.  
- Eu não era assim. Eu não traia, eu não enganava, eu não escondia. E foi só brigarmos mais uma vez que eu fiz isso. Eu quero ser amada e... Você ainda não me ama, não digo que seja culpa sua ou que você não goste de mim, sei que gosta. Mas não ama e eu... _

_A garota sufocou um soluço com as palmas da mão e mais lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto.  
- Eu te amo tanto. Eu tenho ate medo de dizer isso ultimamente, porque sei que a resposta não vai vim e eu... Eu tenho medo de precisar ouvi-la de novo. Foi por essa palavra que eu te trai e tenho medo de precisar tanto ouvi-la novamente que... Que eu te traia de novo. Eu não quero isso.  
- Eu não sabia... – murmurou o rapaz – Que você se sentia assim._

_A garota escondeu o rosto entre suas mão e chorou. No que ela estava se transformando? Quem era essa nova Kagome que fazia coisas inimagináveis. Que perdoava mais facilmente, que tentava mais, que não fugia e que ao mesmo tempo podia ser tão fraca e solitária. Não sabia mais quem era, e tinha medo de descobrir.  
Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe abraçou._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome entrou apressada na lanchonete, estava dez minutos atrasada. Uani, uma bela garota de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um sotaque alemão olhou-a com um sorriso maroto.  
- Chegando atrasada já no segundo dia? Acho que teremos que te mandar embora Kagome – brincou divertida.

Kagome riu, Uani olhou pela janela podendo ver Inuyasha seguir seu caminho. Caminhou ate o vestiário onde Kagome colocava o uniforme.  
- Quem é o bonitinho? Seu namorado?  
- Inuyasha? É, ele... – calou-se – Não ele não é.

A loira olhou-a um pouco confusa. Era ou não era? Aquilo parecia uma longa a complicada historia.  
- É uma gracinha – disse sorrindo – E gosta de você, deu pra perceber. Vi o jeito que ele te olhava quando te deixou na porta. Deveria namorá-lo.

Kagome sorriu.  
- Quem sabe, não é?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ayame e Kouga entreolharam-se, estavam um de frente para o outro e tentavam conter o riso o máximo possível. Era bem obvio que Kikyou não estava se divertindo, e o encontro ia de mal a pior.  
Primeiro as atitudes idiotas de Kuan, seu acompanhante, que alem de inconveniente e comilão, parecia achar sexy derramar queijo na camisa. Beijava a garota sempre que podia, e ela desviava dos beijos do rapaz com uma freqüência cada vez maior.  
No momento estavam os dois pagando no caixa e ele fazia mais uma de suas piadas sem graça. A garota olhou pedindo por socorro em silencio para os dois, que esperavam na porta. Os quatro saíram do restaurante e a morena tentava terminar o encontro por ali, mas Kuan não parecia perceber o desastre que acontecia. Acabou conseguindo convencer Kikyou a irem a uma festa, apenas dar uma olhada, ele dizia.  
Assim que entraram Kikyou se viu cercada de copias do pequeno Kuan, vários adolescentes do sexo masculino tão imbecis quanto o original.  
- Vamos embora – murmurou para Kouga – me salva.  
- Mas nós estamos no divertindo tanto – disse ele rindo.  
- Eu te odeio!

Kouga apenas riu abraçando Ayame.  
- Não está divertido aqui querida?  
- E como – respondeu ela também rindo.  
- Traidores! Traidores – repetia Kikyou.

Os três viram Kuan trazes alguns copos de cerveja, e entregar pra cada um. Ayame olhou um pouco enojada para seu copo, odiava o gosto daquilo. Kikyou bebeu o seu num gole e pegou o da mão de Ayame.  
- Você não bebe mesmo.

E bebeu em outro único gole o outro copo.  
- Uau! – comentou Kuan, com uma das palavras mais inteligentes que encontrou. Pelo menos ele achava que era uma palavra.

Kikyou revirou os olhos e saiu andando pela festa, deixando Ayame e Kouga sozinhos. Os dois sorriram e olharam em volta. A casa estava insuportável. Uma musica irritante tocando, todos bêbados, quebrando coisas e vomitando. Os dois riram e saíram da casa, sentando-se no lugar mais limpo que encontraram no jardim.  
- Ela está odiando.- disse a garota  
- E como. É muito divertido.  
- Com certeza!

Os dois riram e escoraram-se na árvore em que estavam sentados.  
- E ai, está gostando do teatrinho? – perguntou Kouga  
- Que teatro?  
- O nosso. Fingindo sermos namorados. Por que Kikyou foi inventar isso?

Ayame riu.  
- Ela não tem jeito. Claro que é pra nos animar.  
- Animar?  
- Kouga, você anda triste e seguindo Kagome com os olhos. Eu acabei de ter uma desilusão amorosa, mais ou menos. Claro que ele decidiu se meter em nossas melancolias e animar as coisas.  
- Acha que ela está tentando se fazer de cupido.  
- Não seria a primeira vez, seria?  
- É, não.

Os dois permaneceram olhando as estrelas  
- Pelo menos está sendo divertido – disse Kouga – Nosso primeiro encontro.

Ayame sorriu.  
- Tem razão.

Os dois entreolharam-se, e pela primeira vez Ayame percebeu o quanto os olhos de Kouga eram bonitos. Sentiu a respiração do rapaz roçar levemente nas maças de seu rosto e o calor que emanava de sua mão, encostada ligeiramente com a dela. Estavam tão próximos que era difícil não sentir um ao outro. Quase era possível escutar o coração dos dois batendo forte.  
- Vamos embora! – gritou Kikyou saindo da casa – Eu não fico mais um minuto com aquele idiota.

Ayame e Kouga olharam assustados para a garota. De onde ela saíra?  
- Mas vocês estavam indo tão bem – disse Ayame rindo.  
- Ele tentou fazer sexo comigo, acredita? Era só o que me faltava, aquele imbecil chegar pra mim e dizer "Oh, mas você é líder de torcida, não pode ser virgem".  
- Mas você não é – riu Kouga.  
- Esse não é o ponto aqui. O ponto é que ele é um idiota! Um completo idiota!

Kikyou saiu andando ate o carro de Kouga, o rapaz riu abraçando a furiosa amiga.  
- Eu tive uma idéia. – disse ele – Acho que vai te animar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome limpava o balcão, já era noite. Suspirou, não era bom ir pra casa sozinha. Talvez Inuyasha ainda estivesse no trabalho, ele também ficava ate mais tarde alguns dias. Tirou seu celular do bolso e encostou-se na parede, discando o numero do rapaz. Deveria? Ele era sempre sua primeira opção, mas agora que não estavam mais namorando era estranho chamá-lo. Revirou os olhos, era tão estranho não pensar nele como seu namorado, não estava acostumada. Talvez devesse chamar Miroku. Ou então Sesshomaru. Eles lhe encheriam de perguntas, suspirou mais uma vez, não queria responder essas perguntas.  
- Moça! – chamou um cliente.

Kagome olhou para o jovem rapaz de negros cabelos e profundos olhos. Ele chamava-a, voltou a guardar o celular no bolso e saiu do balcão, indo ate o cliente.  
- Sim?  
- Eu quero um café e um bolo de chocolate.  
- Certo. – disse sorrindo.

O jovem que deveria ser uns três anos mais velho sorriu de volta. Kagome estremeceu, sentiu um formigamento subir por sua espinha e o estomago gelar, era realmente um belo sorriso. Era realmente um belo rapaz. Voltou para o balcão e pegou o bolo, cortando cuidadosamente um pedaço.  
- Ele está dando em cima de você – murmurou Uani em seu ouvido – Trabalho aqui já faz um bom tempo, sei quando clientes estão dando em cima de garçonetes. Acontece comigo o tempo todo.

Kagome riu.  
- Não está não.  
- Claro que está. E ele vai puxar papo quando você for entregar o pedido e dar uma grande gorjeta antes de ir embora.  
- Cala a boca!

Kagome pegou o pedido e foi deixá-lo na mesa.  
- Aqui está.

Rapaz sorriu novamente, o mesmo sorriso, e novamente Kagome sentiu os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem. Ele era realmente bonito.  
- Eu adoro bolo de chocolate, você não? – perguntou o rapaz.

Kagome virou-se para Uani, que sorria vitoriosa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A noite brilhava com tantas estrelas e o vento batia forte. Os três amigos permaneciam sentados na areia da praia conversando quando Kikyou decidiu se levantar e correr para o mar. Ayame e Kouga se entreolharam.  
- Ela está louca? – perguntou a garota ao ver a amiga mergulhar sem pudor nas ondas.  
- É a única explicação que encontro – brincou o rapaz – e você, está?

A garota riu, não sabendo se entendera realmente. Foi apenas quando o garoto levantou-a no ar e correu em direção as ondas que ela percebera o convite. Jogaram-se na água, juntando-se a Kikyou.  
A garota de cabelos negros riu divertida ao ver a amiga molhar-se, e num impulso incontrolável puxou Kouga pra perto e o beijou.  
- Eu preciso tirar o gosto daquele idiota, você me ajuda? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Com certeza – respondeu o rapaz – É um enorme sacrifício, mas... Eu ajudo.

Kikyou riu e beijou-o novamente. Foi quando Ayame percebeu. Ela nunca se apaixonara por Sesshomaru.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome saiu da lanchonete e pode sentir o cheiro da rua, o vento batendo nos cabelos e os mais diversos tipos de barulho. Inuyasha sorriu-lhe, aquele sorriso que apenas ele sabia dar e que fazia tudo mais desaparecer.  
- Oi... – Murmurou ela constrangida – Você ainda estava no trabalho?  
- Fiquei ate mais tarde.

A garota sorriu, o que estavam fazendo? Era tudo tão esquisito, suspirou enquanto acariciava o próprio braço com frio. Sentiu Inuyasha colocar uma pesada jaqueta em suas costas.  
- Sua... – começou a garota.  
- Pode usar, não estou com frio. – disse ele sorrindo.

Kagome retribuiu gentilmente.  
- Vamos? – perguntou o rapaz.

A garota afirmou com a cabeça e os dois começaram a andar pelas ainda movimentadas ruas. Quase não se falavam, mas também não havia muito o que dizer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Como prometido, mais um capitulo. Vou tentar postar um por dia, ok? Estou revisando os que estão prontos e tentando escrever um novo...  
Fico feliz de todas terem entendido meu problema para atualizar a finc. E que tenham comentado tão rápido  
Espero que tentam gostado deste capitulo. Beijos a todos**

**E voltamos às respostas de comentários...**

**Sylvana Melo - Não, eu não abandonei, só tive que dar um tempo mesmo. Ate cheguei a pensar nesta possibilidade, mas não achei justo com as pessoas que lêm, eu odeio quando abandonam uma finc que eu estou lendo, não decidi que não era justo fazer isso! Acho que ta dando pra entender direitinhos os sentimentos da Rin, não é? O cap de agora vai ser mais voltado na Kagome, espero que goste.**

**Taisho Girl s2 – Você já viu ela em outra site? O.o? Qual? Não lembro de ter colocado ela em nenhum outro site...**

**Catherine – Se fosse preciso escolher uma trilha sonora para a minha finc, essa se encaixaria perfeitamente **

**Nathyla – Que bom que ficou feliz, eu também estou adorando poder atualizar minha finc de novo . Agora, quanto ao seu pedido... Verei o que posso fazer XDD. **

**Lah-chan - De fato, Miroku e Sango estão sumidos, mas é que são muitas historias paralelas, vários personagens, então tive que deixar eles um pouco de fora. Mas eles ainda vão ter seu destaque. E obrigada por não ficar com raiva de mim XD**

**Biah Higurashi Taisho – Eba!!! Nova leitora! Seja bem vinda e espero que continue gostando da finc**.


	40. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39 – Não quero falar sobre isso...**

O som mais vivo do mundo – depois do riso de crianças num parquinho perto de casa em plena tarde de verão – é o de pés subindo e descendo escadas animadamente. O motivo é um só: Vida. Quando ouvimos pés subindo e descendo escadas – quanto mais pés, melhor – mais sabemos que nessa escada, que fica numa casa, há pessoas ativas, capazes de subir e descer escadas correndo por algum motivo – bom ou ruim. Um lugar assim, é um lugar com vida. Por isso, este – tirando o som do riso das criancinhas – é o som mais vivo do mundo.  
E naquele dia a pensão esta com muita vida. Era domingo cedo e Sango estava subindo e descendo as escadas apressada. Miroku olhava-a do balcão na recepção sorrindo, deveria ser a quinta vez que ela percebia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Começou brincar com os dedos tentando se distrair, estava nervoso.  
Ele iria velejar, e não era qualquer passeio de barco, não, eles sabiam que era mais que isso. Haviam conversado muito e decido que a primeira vez dos dois não seria na pensão, principalmente por respeito à mãe da garota e ao estabelecimento e suas regras. E desde o momento que optaram por esse passeio de barco eles sabiam que seria aquele o palco daquele momento tão importante.  
Estava nervoso. Estava muito nervoso. Não era a sua primeira vez, mas nunca havia se sentido assim antes. Queria que tudo fosse especial, queria que fosse inesquecível. Nunca havia se apaixonado antes, nunca havia amado alguém antes e isso mudava tudo. Era mais importante. Não seria apenas sexo, seria amor.  
Sango parou no saguão, de frente para ele, e sorriu também nervosa. O rapaz esboçou um sorriso para a namorada e caminhou ate ela pegando sua mochila cheia de protetor solar, óculos de sol, chapéus, cangas, roupas e algumas coisinhas a mais. Colocou-a no ombro e abraçou-a com o outro braço.  
- Tchau mãe! – gritou a garota para o nada.

Da porta da cozinha a dona da pensão apareceu e sorriu vendo a filha sair com o namorado.  
- Tchau minha menina. – murmurou.

Soltou um longo e saudoso suspiro, Ah! Como eles cresciam rápido. E entrou na cozinha.  
Kagome desviou sua atenção dos deveres escolares que fazia por apenas um segundo, para ver a tia entrando. Olhou então para Rin ao seu lado, concentrada na leitura de um livro, os olhos vermelhos. Ela e Kohaku haviam brigado mais cedo, não entendera muito bem o motivo, apenas ouvira os gritos no corredor.  
Agora, como eles sempre faziam quando brigavam, ela lia um livro sem realmente prestar atenção na historia, e ele ia nadar na praia. Suspirou tentando concentrar-se em seu dever de casa.  
- E como está o trabalho Kagome? – ouviu sua tia perguntar.  
- Ah... Bem, estou me acostumando direitinho.  
- Que bom. Você volta com Inuyasha todos os dias, não é? Não quero que volte sozinha a noite, é muito perigoso.  
- É – murmurou sem graça – volto sempre com ele.

Sentiu o olhar de Rin e virou-se para a garota. Ela sabia que tinha algo de errado.

- O que houve com você e Inuyasha? – perguntou Rin no pé da escada duas horas depois.

Kagome olhou para a garota e depois se virou para certificar que não havia mais ninguém ali. Sentou-se ao lado de Rin, nos degraus da escada. Suspirou e disse:  
- Vamos caminhar.

Cinco minutos depois elas já andavam pelo quarteirão. Rin esperava pacientemente que Kagome respondesse sua pergunta enquanto esta tentava tomar coragem para isso.  
- Por que você e Kohaku brigaram? – perguntou Kagome quebrando o silencio entre as duas.  
- Ei, eu que deveria estar perguntando aqui!  
- Eu conto se você me contar.

Rin suspirou, e pensou por um momento, tentando encontrar as palavras sem revelar toda a verdade.  
- Ele está com ciúmes. – murmurou.  
- De Sesshoumaru?

A garota balançou a cabeça em negativa e suspirou fundo.  
- De outra pessoa.  
- Algum ex-namorado?  
- Por assim dizer...

Kagome parou, sentando-se num banco. Alguns metros e chegariam à praia, mas não queria. Sabia que iria encontrar varias pessoas pulando, tomando sol, dançando e se divertindo, e não achava aquele o melhor palco para sua confissão.  
- Eu e Inuyasha terminamos.

Rin olhou-a confusa e ficou esperando por uma explicação, Kagome passou as mãos pelo cabelo antes de continuar.

Inuyasha deixou-se cair na cama do irmão – bem maior que a sua por sinal – e soltou um longo suspiro. Sesshoumaru olhou-o confuso ainda surpreso por aquela declaração.  
- Como assim terminaram?  
- Ela descobriu que eu beijei Kikyou nas férias e...  
- Lógico. Só podia ser isso.  
- Ah, não me venha com todo aquele sermão. Você já fez isso e alem do mais não foi disso que eu vim falar. Eu vim dizer que não entendo Kagome.  
- Como não pode entendê-la? Você a traiu. Ela terminou. É bem fácil na verdade.  
- Um: eu não a trai, não estávamos juntos na época. Dois: ela também beijou o ex-namorado dela nas férias e Três: não é isso que eu não entendo nela. O que eu não entendo é porque ela decidiu terminar comigo e depois fica guardando segredinho dos outros e me chamando toda vez que fica ate tarde no emprego. Quer dizer... Ela podia chamar Miroku, ou você, ou qualquer um. Mas não, ela fica me chamando. Primeiro ela diz que quer tempo e espaço e depois fica me ligando? Eu não entendo!

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado do irmão na cama, igualmente confuso.  
- Talvez... – falou incerto – ela não consiga.  
- Não consiga o que?  
- Ficar longe. Talvez ela queira, mas não consiga. Quer dizer, desde que conheci Kagome sempre foi você e ela. Ela precisava de ajuda, chamava você. Ela estava triste, desabafava com você. Talvez seja difícil pra ela dizer que acabou e sabe que quando contar pra outra pessoa, como Sango, vai ser definitivo.  
- Então, enquanto ela não dizer pra ninguém, não acabou? – perguntou ele com um sorriso esperançoso.  
- Não foi o que eu disse, eu falei...

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar Inuyasha levantou-se correndo. Sesshoumaru suspirou, ele havia entendido tudo errado.

Kohaku saiu da água ainda um pouco tonto com as ondas e com um irritante zumbido no ouvido. Viu, surpreso, Kikyou sentada na praia, com um vestido leve e verde, um chapéu de palha e uns óculos de sol.  
- Brigaram de novo? – perguntou ao rapaz sentado a sua frente.  
- Por que pergunta?  
- Você sempre vem nadar quando briga com ela.

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado da garota.  
- Eu não faço isso!  
- Faz sim – disse rindo – e você sabe.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça concordando. Um vento forte passou, o que obrigou a garota segurar seu chapéu para que ele não voasse.  
- E você? O que faz aqui?  
- Só pensando.  
- Em que?  
- É segredo! – disse sorrindo e piscando um dos olhos.  
- Ok então.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio por um tempo, então Kikyou virou-se para o rapaz e ficou a observá-lo, sem dizer uma palavra. Isso o incomodou.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele – Por que está me olhando?  
- Você realmente acha que pode dar certo?  
- O que? – perguntou confuso  
- Você e Rin.  
- Por que eu estaria com ela se eu achasse que não fosse dar certo?  
- Talvez você seja teimoso. Esse é o meu motivo.  
- Claro que eu acho que vai dar certo! – falou irritado.

Kikyou olhou para o rapaz assustado, nunca havia visto ele assim.  
- Ok – disse a garota – Eu acredito em você.

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silencio.  
- Desculpa, eu não queria chatear ou algo assim. – murmurou Kikyou – Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Você é um bom rapaz, eu realmente gosto de você e tenho medo que você esteja se metendo em algo que está fora do seu controle.  
- E o que seria isso?  
- Olha, eu não conheço toda a historia, mas você, Rin e Sesshoumaru são um triangulo amoroso e em triângulos, sempre tem um que se machuca mais que os outros. Sesshoumaru é meu amigo, mas... Eu realmente não quero que você acabe se machucando.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu não sei, talvez eu... Talvez eu me identifique um pouco com você. Afinal, eu também estou no meio de um triangulo, e às vezes sinto que sou eu a que vai sair mais machucada nessa situação.  
- Pois eu não vou – disse ele – Eu vou sair bem dessa situação.  
- Ok, se você diz. Eu já disse, eu acredito em você.  
- Ótimo – murmurou. – E alem do mais, você está mais pra Sesshoumaru nessa historia toda.

A garota riu, era verdade. Ela era, assim como Sesshoumaru, o fator ex. Os dois finalmente calaram-se, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos. Será que Kikyou tinha razão? Ele apenas iria sofrer? Kohaku realmente queria acreditar que não. Ele queria acreditar, com todas as suas forças, que apesar de Sesshoumaru, apesar de Naraku, ele conseguiria arrumar uma forma de tudo ficar bem. Dele e Rin ficarem juntos.

Sango olhava para a vastidão do oceano, que ainda iria se estender muito ate chegar ao pedaço de terra mais próximo. Atrás dela podia se ver algumas partes da praia que haviam deixado há duas horas atrás. Miroku caminhou ate ela e a abraçou pela cintura, fazendo-a sentir borboletas voando por seu estomago e suas pernas tremerem. Estava nervosa e quando o rapaz encostou seu rosto ao dela, percebeu que não conseguia respirar.  
"Como posso ser tão patética?".  
Sentiu um arrepio quando Miroku beijou-lhe o pescoço, abraçando-a ainda mais.  
- Você já quer ir lá para baixo? – perguntou referindo-se ao pequeno quarto dentro do barco.  
- É – foi tudo que Sango conseguiu responder.

O rapaz virou-se e sorriu, acariciando seus cabelos com as mãos e beijando-lhe ternamente, isso a acalmou. O coração disparava freneticamente, mas os olhos dele lhe davam segurança.  
"Tudo vai dar certo" pensou positivamente.  
Miroku pegou-a pela mão e conduziu-a ate a pequena porta que dava para dentro do barco, Sango prendeu a respiração mais uma vez ante de entrar. As mãos começavam a suar frio.  
Olhou deslumbrada para a decoração dentro do barco. Havia flores espalhadas por todo o local, e luzes de natal que brilhavam como estrelas que haviam sido pegas no céu para aquele momento.  
- Gostou? – perguntou o rapaz nervoso.  
- Eu... – balbuciou ela – É... Li... É lindo Miroku.  
- O que foi?

A garota olhou-o confusa, mas logo percebeu que chorava. O que havia com ela? Por que estava chorando? Não entendia, aquilo tudo era tão lindo e ela chorava? Secou as lagrimas e observou o namorado aproximar-se e tocar seu rosto, os olhos dele acalmaram-lhe novamente e as lagrimas foram aos poucos cessando.  
- O que foi Sango? Você... Você não gostou?  
- Não... – murmurou Sango – Quer dizer, sim! Eu gostei. Eu... Não é por isso que eu estou chorando... Eu só... – suspirou fundo – Acho que estou nervosa.  
- É, eu também – disse ele sentando-se na cama.  
- Você?  
- É a minha primeira vez também. – disse rindo.  
- A sua? – perguntou ela incrédula – você ta zombando da minha cara ou...  
- Não, não isso... – tentou ele explicar-se – É a primeira vez que... Que eu... Vou fazer amor, antes era só... Sexo. Dessa vez é diferente, dessa vez é com alguém que eu realmente amo.  
- Você me ama? – perguntou ela melosamente.  
- Sim – disse ele – Eu nunca senti isso antes, mas... Tenho certeza que isso é amor.

Sango sentou-se na cama, o nervosismo a flor da pele. O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado e tocou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para sentir melhor aquele tão carinhoso toque. Aproximou-se e beijou levemente os olhos da garota, um por um, aqueles olhos que alguns minutos atrás derramavam lágrimas de nervosismo. Lentamente seu beijo foi descendo para a bochecha e por todo o seu rosto, ate chegar à boca, onde se deleitou com aquele gosto de mel de seus lábios.

Kagome e Rin pararam em frente ao portão da pensão. Kohaku e Kikyou olharam-nas, a mais velha pegou Kagome pela mão e disse enquanto arrastava-a:  
- Acho que esse dois tem muito que conversar. Vamos indo Kagome.  
- Certo – respondeu a garota.

E as duas entraram na pensão, surpreendentemente de mãos dadas. Kohaku passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou.  
- Me desculpe, eu exagerei.  
- Você sabia disso desde o começo, se não consegue agüentar então... Acho melhor terminarmos agora.  
- Não!  
- Então você não vai poder dar um ataque toda vez que Naraku ligar. Quer dizer... Apesar de tudo ele ainda é o cara com quem vou me casar e temos que planejar o casamento.  
- Mas você não gosta dele!  
- Eu não fui criada pra gostar do meu noivo, fui criada para aceita-lo! Para você pode parece antiquado, mas de onde vim todos nasceram assim. Quer dizer... Essa é a minha vida, são minhas raízes e eu não posso ir contra a vontade dos meus ancestrais.  
- Isso não é certo!  
- Não importa o que é certo! – gritou a garota – O que importa é: Você vai aceitar ou não?  
- Eu não sei se vou conseguir aceitar...  
- Ótimo – disse ela magoada – Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo.

Rin andou ate a varanda, as lagrimas prontas para sair pelos olhos, mas antes que chegasse a porta sentiu a mão de Kohaku segurar-lhe o pulso.  
- Eu disse que não sei se vou conseguir, mas... Eu gostaria de tentar. Você me da outra chance?

A garota deu dois pequenos passos aproximando-se do rapaz, ainda no degrau da varanda, fazendo-a ficar do seu tamanho, e o abraçou. Ele segurou-a pela cintura e ficaram assim por um longo tempo, apenas abraçados, ela chorando em seu ombro.  
De seu quarto Sesshoumaru podia vê-los.

Foi uma cena realmente estranha de se ver. Kagome e Kikyou entrando na pensão de mãos dadas e rindo, como se fossem amigas de infância que acabavam de ter uma tarde maravilhosa relembrando os anos juntas. E ninguém poderia ficar mais impressionado com aquilo do que Inuyasha.  
Ao vê-lo, instantaneamente a realidade se apossou das duas e fez com que se lembrassem porque nunca foram as amigas que aparentavam ser alguns segundos atrás. As mãos se soltaram. Os risos pararam.  
- Bom... – murmurou Kikyou – acho que estou sobrando aqui.

A garota passou correndo por Inuyasha e subindo a escada apresada provocando aquele tão vivo som. Inuyasha parou de observá-la e virou-se para Kagome.  
- Eu queria falar com você.  
- Sobre? – perguntou ela evasiva.  
- Nós.  
- Não tem "nós" Inuyasha.  
- Bom, não é o que parece! – disse ele irritado  
- Como assim? – perguntou ela quase no mesmo tom.  
- Eu quero dizer que desde que terminamos você não contou a ninguém, e nem eu. E já foram três vezes que você me ligou pra pegar você no trabalho e...  
- O que você quer disser?  
- Eu quero dizer que ainda estamos juntos! Só não tem mais beijos, mas o resto está todo lá. A conversa, e quase a mesma rotina e... E eu acho que você não contou nada pra ninguém por que não quer que acabe e sabe que quando contar pra alguém será o fim. E você não quer isso, assim como eu não quero.  
- Inuyasha... – murmurou ela.  
- Ainda dá tempo, nós podemos voltar, podemos tentar de novo. Vai ser diferente dessa vez, eu prometo. Não vamos cometer os mesmo erros...  
- Inu... – tentou novamente.  
- Você também não quer que acabe, se não teria contado pra alguém então porque...  
- Eu já contei.

O rapaz calou-se, olhando-a incrédulo.  
- Foi há alguns minutos. Eu contei pra Rin, a historia toda. Eu, você, Kikyou... E Bakotsou.

Ele não podia acreditar, então era isso? Depois de toda a esperança, depois de todas as brigas e de todas as lagrimas. Depois de finalmente terem conseguido ficar em paz, aprendido a ter um relacionamento, eles terminavam desse jeito? Com uma frase como "Eu já contei"?  
Era esse o fim?  
- Inuyasha, eu... – tentou falar Kagome. Queria dizer algo que pudesse consolá-lo. Mas calou-se ao perceber que era inútil.

O rapaz abaixou os olhos, tentando esconder as lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, e cerrou o punho com raiva. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele era o fim. E antes que Kagome disse mais alguma coisa subiu para o seu quarto, querendo esconder-se lá e nunca mais sair.  
Kagome o observou sair da sala e sentou-se no sofá, jogando todo seu peso nele. E pela primeira vez sentiu o peso da separação. Havia acabado. As lagrimas logo inundaram seu rosto, ela não era mais capaz de pará-las. O coração apertava em seu peito e a dor era tão imensa que era impossível se mexer.  
- Kagome? – ouviu a doce voz de tia

A senhora aproximou-se da sobrinha em passos lentos, sem saber se deveria ou não. E ao olhá-la, os olhos vermelhos e lagrimejando, o rosto desesperado, a dor estampada em seu rosto, não resistiu aos impulsos, não apenas de tia, mas também de mãe, e a abraçou. Consolou-a da dor.  
Não importa quem acabou, no fim, todos saem doloridos.

Sango entrou no quarto, batendo a porta irritada. Deitou-se na cama, tentando esquecer de tudo e somente nesse instante que viu a prima, assustada, olhando-a.  
- Tudo bem? – perguntou a garota, e Sango pode ouvir a voz rouca de alguém que acabou de chorar.  
- Não. – disse apenas.  
- O que houve? – perguntou.  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – disse apenas – você andou chorando?

Kagome abaixou os olhos.  
- Sim – murmurou.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Sango desta vez.  
- Também não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora.

Kagome voltou-se para o seu diário, que estava aberto em cima da cama, e voltou a escrever. Sango a observou confusa, por um tempo, e quando seus próprios problemas lhe vieram em mente, a garota virou-se para o outro lado, chateada. Como poderá ter sido tão estúpida?

...

Kikyou abriu a porta de seu quarto e surpreendeu-se de ver Inuyasha parado na frente do seu quarto às duas da manhã. Cruzou os braços, coisa boa não era, ela podia sentir. O rapaz olhou pela porta e pode perceber que Ayame não se encontrava no quarto.  
- Onde está Ayame?  
- Foi dormir na casa da mãe.  
- Ah – murmurou o rapaz.

A garota olhou-o impaciente.  
- O que você quer Inuyasha?  
- Eu?  
- Não, o papai Noel. Claro que é você, por que diabos está batendo na porta do meu quarto essa hora?  
- Eu... Eu queria conversar.

A garota riu. Ele achava que ela era alguma idiota? Sabia que ele e Kagome haviam terminado. E por isso tinha certeza que ele queria tudo naquele momento, menos conversar.  
- Você pensa que eu sou o que? Um cachorrinho que você chama sempre que tem problemas com Kagome?  
- Não, eu só...  
- Eu sei o que veio fazer Inuyasha, eu te conheço! Você é sempre assim. Sempre foi.  
- Calma, eu só...  
- Estou cansada – desabafou a garota.

O rapaz parou surpreso ao perceber que Kikyou chorava. Grandes lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ela tentava seca-las desesperada, mas as lagrimas eram mais rápidas. Movido por um sentimento desconhecido, Inuyasha puxou a ex-namorada para perto de si e abraçou-a. Alguma coisa naquela imagem havia mexido com ele. Havia feito ele se lembrar da garota que há dois anos havia chorado em seus braços por causa das brigas de seus pais. Da garota que fugia de casa no meio da noite para vê-lo. Da garota gentil e doce antes do acidente. Lembrou-se da garota, que há dois anos atrás ele havia se apaixonado.  
E aquela lembrança fez seu coração bater forte, e o fez perceber o quanto fora idiota. No que ele estava pensando? Ele estava causando tanta dor para aquela garota, aquela por quem um dia fora perdidamente apaixonado.  
Kikyou retribuiu o abraço, chorando desesperada, tentando não lembrar das dores que havia sofrido nos últimos meses. Tentando esquecer do telefonema na noite anterior. Tentando se lembrar o porquê de ainda morava naquela pensão.  
O rapaz pegou o rosto dela entre as suas duas mãos, parecia tão frágil e pequeno assim. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da garota e tentou secar suas lagrimas, inutilmente. A garota tentou abaixar os olhos, esconde-los, mas ele não permitiu. Em vez disso aproximou-se, encostando seu rosto ao dela, sentindo as lagrimas da garota mancharem sua face e a respiração que sai por seu nariz chegar as suas bochechas.  
E então, o beijo.  
Beijou-a com todas as lembranças, as boas e ruins. Sentiu os seus lábios novamente nos dela e os gosto doce que sempre sentia de sua língua. Ah, como sentia falta daquele beijo!

_"Kikyou. Você ainda a ama?"_

E tomados pela euforia do momento, entraram no quarto da moça, ainda aos beijos. Ainda relembrando do passado. Inuyasha fechou a porta atrás de si, sem ao menos se separar da garota e os dois caminharam em lentos passos ate o centro do aposento.  
Olharam-se, sentiram a respiração um do outro e o calor de seus corpos. Outro beijo, ainda mais ardente, ainda mais profundo. O rapaz levantou a blusa cinza que a garota vestia, ela ergueu os braços ajudando-o a tirar. Nenhum dos dois pensava no momento. Apenas sentiam um ao outro, lembravam um do outro, e queriam que aquilo continuasse.  
Não demorou muito para a blusa do rapaz também ir para o chão e os dois caminharam ate a cama, ainda embriagados de paixão. Ainda aos beijos, que não mais se limitavam aos lábios.

_"Você ainda a ama?"_

A razão não mais dominava os dois.

_"Eu não sei"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bom, mais um capitulo, e este terminou bem... Intensamente, por assim dizer. Que diria que a primeira cena de sexo (bom, ou quase isso) a ser descrita seria do Inuyasha com a Kikyou?  
Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, estou tentando postar um por dia... Mas os capítulos já estão se acabando, e eu ainda não escrevi o resto, então prevejo uma seca próxima. XD  
Não sei se deveria acostumar vocês tão mal. Mas tudo bem. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e vamos aos comentários.**

**Nathyla – Bom, ate agora to conseguindo, não é? XD É de sentir pena da pobre Kagome, tadinha, sofre tanto. Não é nada fácil ser a protagonista das minhas historias, eu sou uma autora malvada -.- Eu também achei esse capitulo diferente, tinha um ar mais melancólico e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. Gostei muito de escrevê-lo. **

**Lah-chan - Tentando compensar o tempo perdido. Obrigada pelo comentário.**

**Nat-chan - que bom que decidiu comentar, e agora eu e o meu computador estamos nos entendendo melhor - apesar de eu ainda estar magoada com ele, mas estou tentando esquecer isso e seguir em frente -, pelo menos eu acho. Bom o clima está mesmo estranho entre eles. **

**Kaoro Yumi - Sim, você está lendo, e já siu um novo. Nem eu acredito que voltei a posta-los e a escrever essa finc. Que coisa linda... Espero que continue gostando a finc Beijos e obrigada pelo comentários**

**Sylvana Melo - Que bom sim, a Kagome finalmente decidiu revelar todos os seus medos e segredos, foi uma cena muito boa de escrever, mostrando a verdadeira Kagome. Ela sente que mudou, mas não sabe pra que. Esta se sentindo confusa e perdida.**

**Beijos a todas e todos  
Veri-chan**


	41. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40 – Last Night

_ "Por que você ainda mora aqui na pensão?"_

Kikyou sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para o relógio, este marcava seis da manhã. Suspirou e colocou as mãos no rosto, tentando clarear a mente. O que havia feito? Como pudera ser tão imprudente? Virou-se e observou Inuyasha deitado em sua cama. Por que havia feito aquela besteira? Sabia que aquilo só lhe faria sofrer.

_ "O que acha de morar comigo?"_

Mordiscou o lábio inferior e voltou a colocar o rosto entre suas mãos. Foi nesse instante que sentiu a mão do rapaz tocar suas costas nuas. Virou-se para ele, que a olhava sonolento. Fitaram-se, os dois sabiam que haviam cometido um erro.

Kikyou lembrou-se da noite a dois dias atrás.

...

_ Kikyou estava sentada no pequeno banco, embaixo da escada, ouvindo atentamente ao seu pai no telefone. Era apenas mais umas de suas ligações, que aconteciam de duas em duas semanas, curtas e banais. Ele contava algo que ambos sabiam não ser importante. Era esse o relacionamento dos dois, falavam coisas que não se interessavam apenas para dizer que conversavam, mas na verdade aquilo tudo era uma farsa. Eles fingiam se importar com aquele suposto relacionamento. Eles fingiam se relacionar. E seria apenas uma conversa comum, se ele não tivesse lhe surpreendido com uma pergunta:  
"Você quer morar comigo?"_

_ Ela não pode responder. Não conseguiu.  
- Como assim pai?  
- O que acha da idéia? Não tem sentido você ficar nessa pensão, você tem que ficar com a sua família.  
- Mas...  
- Vamos Kikyou, você tentou morar com sua mãe e o que aconteceu? Você parou nessa pensão.  
- Pare de disser "pensão" desse jeito.  
- Que jeito?  
- Como se fosse um esgoto ou algo pior. Eu gosto daqui.  
- Isso significa o que? Que você prefere morar ai do que com o seu pai.  
- Eu não sei.  
- Como assim "eu não sei".  
- Significa que eu tenho que pensar, está bem? Você... Você me pegou de surpresa, eu... Eu preciso pensar no assunto, está bem?  
- Se você acha melhor, está bem. Mas lembre-se, eu ainda sou seu pai Kikyou. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu ainda sou seu pai.  
- Eu sei._

_A garota desligou o telefone, mas por vários minutos não pode se mover. As lembranças do divorcio dos pais, das brigas, dos gritos. Tudo voltou de uma vez só. Mas as boas lembranças, os momentos agradáveis que tiveram com seu pai, esses nunca apareceram._

Kikyou observou Inuyasha terminar de vestir suas roupas. Ele olhou-a, sem saber o que dizer. Havia cometido um erro, mas como falar isso para garota se na noite anterior ela chorava em seus braços pedindo que parasse de fazer joguinhos. Que parasse de magoá-la. E o que ele fizera? A magoara uma vez mais.  
Kikyou sorriu e continuou a roer suas unhas, ainda deitada na cama, enrolada a coberta.  
- Bom... – tentou Inuyasha falar, mas não conseguiu continuar.  
- Pode ir – disse Kikyou.  
- Certo... – disse o rapaz – Então... Ate mais.

Ele saiu do quarto e Kikyou finalmente permitiu-se chorar. Por que deixava que aquilo continuasse acontecendo?

...

_Kikyou entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru e bateu a porta com força e o rapaz gritou irritado cobrindo-se com a toalha.  
- Você não sabe bater na porta antes de entrar?_

_A garota olhou-o indiferente e jogou-se na cama do rapaz chateada. Ele prendeu a toalha e cruzou os braços.  
- Kikyou... Eu quero me vestir.  
- Entra no banheiro – disse ela chateada.  
- Eu estou no meu quarto, pelo amor de Deus!_

_A garota virou-se para o rapaz, os olhos cheios de lagrima.  
- Querido... – disse ela – não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto._

_O rapaz suspirou e pegou suas roupas, entrando no banheiro.  
- Qual é o problema? – gritou lá de dentro.  
- Como assim?  
- Você está quase chorando.  
- Eu não estou chorando. – gritou ela de volta.  
- Não disse que você estava chorando, disse que você estava quase chorando. Provavelmente é teimosa demais para deixar as lagrimas saírem._

_Ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem para contar.  
- Meu pai acabou de me ligar.  
- E? – perguntou.  
- E ele quer que eu vá morar com ele._

_O rapaz saiu do banheiro, terminando de colocar a camisa, e olhou para a garota surpreso.  
- O seu pai?  
- Exato. – disse ela._

_Sesshomaru caminhou ate a garota e deitou-se ao seu lado, na cama.  
- E você?  
- Eu disse que iria pensar.  
- Você quer morar com ele?_

_A garota virou-se para o rapaz, as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e manchando a cama dele. Ela não conseguira ser teimosa o suficiente.  
- Eu não sei.  
- Por que está chorando Kikyou?- perguntou confuso. – O seu pai quer morar com você, ele se importa. Não foi isso que sempre quis?_

_A garota tentou secar as lagrimas. Era inútil.  
- Eu... Eu não sei..._

_Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos tentando parar de chorar, mas isso só a fez aumentar as lagrimas e iniciar alguns soluços. Sesshoumaru puxou-a contra si e abraçou-a, deixando que chorasse em seus braços._

...

Kikyou entrou na cozinha e logo viu todos em silencio, comendo. Aquilo não era normal. As manhas na pensão eram sempre agitadas e cheias de barulhos, pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Uma grande confusão.  
Sentou-se, mas também não estava a fim de conversar. Com o canto do olho observou Inuyasha no extremo da mesa. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela abaixou os olhos, não podendo encará-lo. Não estava vermelha, não havia motivos para ficar. Apenas não queria encará-lo.  
Não naquele momento.

Miroku olhou para Sango ao seu lado. A garota meio que comia, meio que pensava. Tudo em silencio. Tudo sem olhá-lo. Suspirou, ela estaria tão chateada assim? Procurou pela mão dela por debaixo da mesa.  
Sango sentiu a mão do rapaz repousar sobre a sua. Fechou os olhos, recusando-se a olhá-lo. Tinha vergonha. Tirou sua mão debaixo da dele e levantou-se, saindo da mesa. O rapaz olhou-a perplexo.  
Kagome observou a cena confusa. O que teria acontecido no dia anterior? Imaginava que Sango e Miroku estariam felizes, abraçados, apaixonados. Mas em vez disso eles estavam distantes e chateados. Ou melhor, Sango estava.  
Viu quando o rapaz fez menção de se levantar, impediu-o com apenas um olhar. Ela falaria com Sango, era melhor. Levantou-se e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que a prima. Encontrou-a no quarto, sentada no chão e abraçada a um travesseiro. Chorando.  
- Sango? – chamou pela prima. Ela nem a olhou, apenas continuou na mesma posição.

Sentou-se ao lado da garota.  
- O que houve? Por que você está triste?

Sango não respondeu de imediato. Ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas olhando para a porta de seu quarto, antes de tomar coragem e dizer com a voz baixa:  
- Eu não consegui.  
- Não conseguiu o que? – mas antes de terminar de fazer a pergunta, logo Kagome descobriu a resposta – Ah... Você não conseguiu fazer.  
- É – disse ela agarrando-se ainda mais com suas pernas – Eu fiquei com medo e disse pra Miroku que não estava pronta.  
- E ele?  
- Ele sorriu e disse que tudo bem. Ele foi gentil e compreensível e eu me sinto uma idiota por não ter conseguido fazer. Quer dizer, ele é o cara perfeito. E aquele era o momento perfeito e tinha ate a decoração perfeita e mesmo assim... – Sango suspirou – Eu não consegui.

Sango começou a chorar ainda mais forte e Kagome abraçou-a, tentando consolar a prima.

Rin sentou-se na escada, ela não parecia nada feliz. Nem estava. Permanecia em silêncio sentada, apenas lendo uma carta que havia chegado para ela. Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado dela, e ela escondeu a carta no bolso de sua calça.  
- Você parece triste. – disse o rapaz.

Ela não respondeu. Não tinha o que responder. Ela estava sim triste, e isso era bem fácil de se notar, mas ela não iria falar sobre isso. Mas o rapaz não se deu por vencido.  
- Qual é o problema? – perguntou ele.  
- Nada – ela responde evasiva.  
- Mentirosa – ele murmurou.

E Rin abraçou as próprias pernas.  
- Eu só queria que esse dia acabasse logo.  
- Mas ele mal começou e já ta tão ruim assim?

Ela deu de ombros e permaneceu calada. Os olhos vazios. O rapaz se levantou e colocou-se em frente a garota e estendeu sua mão.  
- Vem comigo.

Rin olhou para o ex-namorado confusa, sem saber o que fazer. Ir com ele? Para onde? Mas ela não estava com vontade de pensar. E como também não tinha vontade de ficar ali, parada e triste, deu a mão para o rapaz e deixou que ele lhe puxasse, fazendo-a se levantar.  
- Vamos pra onde? – perguntou.  
- Você vai ver.

E ainda segurando a mão da moça, ele levou-a para fora da pensão.

Kikyou pegou sua bolsa branca e saiu de seu quarto. Esbarrou em Inuyasha. Um pedido de desculpa, rápido e sem emoção. Ela continuou seu caminho, descendo as escadas e indo embora. Indiferente. Ou ao menos aparentava.  
Ele permaneceu no mesmo local, inerte, sem saber o que fazer. Será que a noite passada não teria sido importante para ela? Se fora, por que ela agia como se nada houvesse mudado? Como se nada houvesse acontecido.

_"Você ainda a ama?"_

_"Eu não sei"_

Ele ainda a amava? Ela ainda o amava?

...

Na vida alguns acontecimentos podem nos pegar de surpresa, como uma amiga que aparece de surpresa pra conversar ou um beijo inesperado. E era exatamente nessas duas coisas que Kouga estava pensando. Por que aqueles dois acontecimentos haviam de fato acontecido na noite anterior e ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo.

_- Ayame? – perguntou o rapaz surpreso ao vê-la parada em frente a sua porta. – Tudo bem?  
- Sim – disse ela um pouco nervosa. – por que eu não estaria bem?  
- Ah... Eu não sei, mas é meio estranho você bater na porta da minha casa as dez da noite.  
- Oh Meus Deus, eu estou te atrapalhando. Me desculpa eu nem sei por que eu vim aqui e...  
- Não, você não está me atrapalhando. Eu só... Não é do seu feitio._

_A garota não respondeu, apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. Kouga fechou a porta, saindo da casa e caminharam ate a varanda, onde se sentaram olhando as estrelas.  
- Está tudo bem mesmo? Você parece nervosa.  
- Bom, eu estou. – respondeu ela.  
- O que houve?_

_A garota virou-se para ele e seus olhares se cruzaram. Ficaram em silencio, apenas fitando-se. Ele esperava sua resposta e ela esperava coragem para reponde-la.  
- Eu andei pensando... – começou a garota – E desde aquele nosso "encontro" eu não consigo parar de pensar que... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. E não é como antes, como um amigo ou como você tinha contado uma piada engraçada. Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar em você. Na sua voz e nos seus olhos, na cova do seu queixo... Ou em como você é gentil e atencioso e... E é melhor eu me calar agora._

_O rapaz não conseguiu responder. Aquilo havia lhe pego de surpresa e ele não conseguia colocar seu cérebro para mover a sua língua e falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Mas ele não precisou, por que antes dele conseguir fazer isso tudo, Ayame murmurou um "Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas..." e puxou o rapaz pelo colarinho da blusa, beijando-o.  
E aquela foi a maior de todas as surpresas.  
E ele correspondeu.  
E ela foi embora. Sem dizer nada. Sem esperar por uma resposta. _

Kikyou entrou na sala e jogou-se no sofá, ao lado do rapaz. Suspirou chateada e ficou olhando para o teto. Kouga fazia o mesmo, e a súbita chegada da moça não o fez sair daquela posição.  
- Eu odeio a minha vida – murmurou a garota.  
- Por quê?  
- Você não vai querer saber.  
- Se você diz...

Silêncio.  
- Serio, você não vai fazer nem um esforço pra descobrir o motivo? – perguntou a garota ofendida.  
- Você disse que eu não ia querer saber.  
- E desde quando isso te impediu antes? Cadê o seu sangue de espião Ruby Redfort?  
- Ruby Redfort não é uma garota?  
- A questão é que você deixou por isso mesmo. Nem tentou investigar.  
- Você está doida pra falar não é? – brincou o rapaz  
- Eu preciso muito desabafar com alguém. E Ayame está na casa da mãe dela, onde eu nem sei onde fica e...  
- Já ouviu falar em telefone?  
- Isso não é assunto para se falar em telefone.

Novamente silencio.  
- Você não vai perguntar? – gritou Kikyou.  
- O que menina?  
- Qual é o assunto que você não vai gostar e que não pode ser discutido pelo telefone.  
- "Qual é o assunto que eu não vou gostar e não poder ser discutido pelo telefone?" - repetiu o rapaz não muito animado.  
- Eu transei com Inuyasha.  
- O que? – gritou Kouga surpreso e indignado.  
- Eu disse que você não ia gostar.

Miroku bateu na porta do quarto da namorada. Esperou algum tempo ate alguém abrir e viu Sango sentada no chão de seu quarto, os olhos vermelhos, o rosto molhado. Kagome virou-se para prima e depois para o amigo, sem saber se deveria permitir que Miroku entrasse.  
- Pode deixar – murmurou Sango, como se lesse seus pensamentos.  
- Então... Eu acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos

A garota saiu do quarto enquanto o rapaz entrava e sentava ao lado da namorada.  
- Você estava chorando? – perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, como se fosse o suficiente para esconder seu rosto molhado. Ele tocou-lhe o queixo e puxou-a para perto de si, fazendo ela olha-lo.  
- Sango... Sobre ontem eu... Eu realmente não me importo em esperar. Eu não quero que você veja isso como uma obrigação. Quando for a hora certa... Vai acontecer.  
- Mas... Aquela era a hora certa... E eu fiquei com tanto medo que estraguei tudo.  
- É normal sentir medo, mas se você ficou com tanto medo aponto de desistir, então... Ainda não era a hora.  
- Me desculpa – murmurou ela, as lagrimas invadindo seu rosto.  
- Sango... Você não precisa se desculpar de nada.

A garota abraçou o namorado e eles ficaram assim, juntos. Ela chorando. Ele a consolando.

...

Rin sentou-se entre as pedras e ficou olhando o mar que se estendia a sua frente em toda sua infinita magnitude. Aquilo era lindo e por alguns bons minutos ela esqueceu de todos os problemas que lhe angustiavam.  
Virou-se para Sesshoumaru, que também se deslumbrava com o mar.  
- Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou.

O rapaz sorriu.  
- Estava vendo aquele lugar no píer que da para o mar?  
- Sim – disse ela.  
- Foi ali o nosso primeiro beijo.

A garota sorriu.  
- Eu sei. É por isso que eu pergunto, por que me trouxe aqui?  
- Eu gosto de vim aqui quando estou chateado. Achei que você pudesse gostar.  
- Obrigada – murmurou ela.  
- Então... Por que está triste?

Rin suspirou.  
- Hoje é meu aniversario de 16 anos.  
- É mesmo? Parabéns! Eu... Eu não sabia, você nunca me disse o dia do seu aniversario. E olha que eu perguntei.  
- Isso não é uma coisa boa – irritou-se – Isso, é horrível para falar a verdade.  
- Por quê?

Rin abaixou os olhos tentando segurar as lagrimas.  
- Quando... Desde... No dia que eu fizesse 16 anos eu... É quando eu já teria idade para casar com Naraku. Eu sempre quis que esse dia não chegasse, e agora ele chegou e eu vou ser obrigada a casar com um cara que simplesmente me dá nojo.  
- Por que você vai casar com ele?  
- É a tradição. Meus pais escolheram esse noivo para mim e eu tenho que aceita-lo. Não posso decepcionar a todos. Eu simplesmente não posso fugir da minha obrigação.  
- Sinceramente Rin... Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

Ela tentou discutir, se defender. Explicar o motivo de ser obrigada a fazer aquilo. Mas simplesmente não conseguiu. As palavras não saiam de sua boca. Fugiam no ar, antes de ao menos virarem som.  
O rapaz levantou-se, ela apenas seguiu-o com os olhos, ainda tentando encontrar forças para falar.  
- Vamos? – perguntou ele, fingindo que aquela conversa não houvesse acontecido – Acho que já esta ficando tarde.

A garota desistiu. Apenas olhou-o nos olhos e observou enquanto ele estendia-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou, sendo puxada por ele. Sorriu.  
- Obrigada, você fez essa data ser um pouquinho mais agradável.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso a pegou-lhe a mão, guiando-a pelas pedras. Protegendo-a, como sempre o fizera.

Ayame e Kagome estavam sentadas no sofá, assistindo TV quando Inuyasha saiu da cozinha. O rapaz olhou para Kagome, e garota olhou para Inuyasha e eles ficaram assim, encarando-se. Nenhum tinha coragem de falar. Ele suspirou, pensando no que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Na briga. No fim. Lembrou-se de Kikyou e como a havia usado para esquecer de tudo e sentiu-se o maior canalha da face da terra.  
Mas ele não teve muito tempo para se sentir assim.  
Subitamente Kouga entrou pela porta – Kikyou logo atrás, confusa, tentando descobrir o que o rapaz pretendia fazer – e quando viu Inuyasha a sua frente lhe deu um soco, fazendo-o cair no chão, o nariz sangrando.  
Kagome berrou assustada. Ayame encolheu-se no sofá, surpresa. Inuyasha olhou o rapaz com raiva. Kikyou permaneceu parada, a mão na boca sufocando um possível grito.  
- Talvez assim você aprenda que ela não é um brinquedinho que você pode simplesmente usar quando está entediado. – virou-se para Kagome sentada no sofá - Nenhuma das duas.

O rapaz notou Ayame e sentiu seu rosto corar. Virou-se e foi embora, Kikyou agachou-se ao lado de Inuyasha, ajudando-o a se levantar.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada – eu sinto muito, eu não sabia que ele ia agir assim, eu... Me desculpe.

O rapaz sentou-se, limpando o sangue.  
- Não, tudo bem... Acho que não quebrou.  
- Você não sabe, é melhor ir para o hospital.  
- Não, eu estou bem! – falou irritado.

A garota calou-se, o rapaz suspirou. Seu coração batia forte, e ele podia sentir o olhar magoado de Kagome. Ela sabia. Não em detalhes, mas sabia que algo havia acontecido. Tomou coragem e olhou-a, e foi pior do que ele imaginara. Ela não chorava, na verdade não havia uma única lagrima em seus olhos. Mas a raiva e a magoa presentes naquele olhar era maior do que qualquer uma que ele houvesse visto vindo da garota. Abaixou os olhos envergonhado.  
Ele não tinha forças para se levantar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oi Gente. Mais um capitulo. Era pra ele ter saido ontem mas minha net não queria colaborar de jeito nenhum. Então teve que ser hoje mesmo... Bom, pro povo não reclamar, to colocando outro cpitulo de brinde. Mas já aviso, para os mal acostumos, agora tem que esperar eu terminar de escrever... E eu demoro um pouco. Acabou a mordomia.**

**Bem, antes de vocês xingarem a Kikyou, preciso dizer que ela não queria que o Kouga batesse no Inuyasha. Ela só queria desabafar com alguém. **

**Eu não entendo como pode ter dito tanta surpresa da Kikyou e o Inuyasha, tudo bem que eles dormirem juntos foi de fato surpreendente, mas eles tem todo esse passado, moram juntos e não conseguem se esquecer, tava na cara que eventualmente algo ia acontecer entre eles. E o Inuyasha realmente tem uma péssima mania de correr pra ex-namorada quando começa a ter problemas com Kagome.**

**E gente, deixem-me defender a Ayumi-chan também . Bom, pra começar, realmente ela superou o Sesshoumaru muito rapido e já partiu pro Kouga, mas na verdade ela apenas percebeu que nunca sentira nada pelo Sesshoumaru alem de atração. Já com o Kouga, ela apenas percebeu um sentimento que já estava lá. E não é como se ela estivesse apaixonada pelo Kouga, ela só estava confusa e pensando muito nele, de uma forma bem diferente, gostar é diferente de paixão. E ela acabou deixando-se levar por aquele sentimento e aquela confusão, pois ela é muito impulsiva. E sim, eu estava louca pra começar um romance entre esses personagens, e não consegui mais me segurar. (XD)**

**(Nota sem importancia: Eu sou a unica que adora esses diálogos da Kikyou com o Kouga? Adouro escrever, é tão divertido. Eu adoro a amizade desses dois, é uma das coisas que eu mais gosta na finc. /fim da nota sem importancia)**

**Agora...Vamos aos comentários:**

**Kaoro Yumi – Vazio? Não entendi. Achei incrível como minha finc interfere na sua vida... Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. XD. Esse povo ta demorando mesmo pra se acerta, mas tudo que eu coloco na minha finc tem um motivo, e essa cena da KIkyou com o Inu não poderia ser diferente, afinal de contas... Esses dois têm muitas coisas pendentes, e só poderão ter relacionamentos com outras pessoas depois que resolverem seus próprios problemas. E quanto a Sango... Bem, já expliquei neste capitulo o que houve, não expliquei?**

**Nathyla – Tai mais uma mal acostumada... Bem, sim... Esses dois juntos. Uma hora isso ia acabar acontecendo u.u, afinal, eles não conseguem se esquecer. E Inuyasha tem mesmo essa mania de correr pra ela quando as coisas começam a dar errado com Kagome. É ou não é verdade? Espero que goste desse capitulo.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto – Devastador? Gostei rs. Bom, espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo e das resoluções que ele trouxe. Foi revelado o pequeno mistério de Sango e Miroku e eles vão ficar bem... (ou ao menos eu espero... XD). **

**Nat-chan – É, acho que ele não quis mesmo me magoar... rs. Bom, quanto a historia, parece que todo mundo ficou meio surpreso com os acontecimentos. Quem bom . Miroku e Sango estão resolvendo seus problemas e Kikyou e Inu estão com aquela culpa pós-sexo. Bom, cada ato tem sua conseqüência, não é?**

**Kagome Juju Assis – Ah, que bom que conseguiu ler fico feliz. Agora, sim, Kagome tadinha, ta sofrendo muito. E vai sofrer mais um pouquinho. Às vezes (XD) tenho pena dela. Quanto a Rin e Kohaku... Bem... Algumas surpresas nos próximos capítulos em relação a esses dois. Adoro o triangulo deles com o Sesshoumaru. Espero que continue gostando da finc.**

**Lah-chan – Ai, sinto que irei me arrepender por estar mal acostumando você. Bom, quanto ao capitulo passado, você pode ter visto que Miroku na verdade não fez nada de errado, e sim Sango que está se culpando demais. Pena do Inu? Você foi a única que sentiu isso... Gente, to babada. Ah, alguém sentiu pena dele... Acho que isso é bom, talvez eu não esteja transformando ele num canalha tão grande assim.**

**Sylvana Melo – Quem sabe a Kagome não consegue seu presentinho? XDD E quanto ao casal InuxKikyou... Bom, eles têm mais para contar do que aparenta. Esses dois ainda têm muitas coisas pendentes pare se resolver, e acho que está na hora de mostrar isso na historia.  
**


	42. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41 – Diga algo novo, ou não fale nada.**

Kagome levantou-se do sofá, não se permitiria chorar, estava cansada daquilo. Estava cansada de sempre se sentir culpada quando não havia feito nada de errado. Estava cansada de sentir-se deprimida e triste todo o tempo. E principalmente, estava cansada de olhar para ele e perceber que nunca seria seu. De saber que ele sempre seria dela. Atravessou a sala e começou a subir as escadas, querendo impedir que ele visse as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos.  
O rapaz limpou novamente o sangue que saia do nariz e levantou-se, ainda tonto.  
- Kagome – chamou, mas ela não olhou – Kagome!

Kikyou tentou impedi-lo, ele estava ferido. Antes de tudo era preciso fazer o sangue parar. Mas ela sabia que esse não era o único motivo que a fazia tentar para-lo. Ela não queria que ele a seguisse. Ela sentia-se horrível em admitir, mas não queria que ele fosse atrás dela. Porque se fosse, ele diria sobre a noite passada e como tudo fora um erro. E por mais que soubesse que aquilo era a mais pura verdade, não queria que ele dissesse isso em voz alta. Se ele o fizesse...  
Tudo seria real. O erro seria real.  
E eles não poderiam ficar juntos.

- Inuyasha... – murmurou, enquanto segurava-o pelo braço. – Temos que cuidar do seu ferimento.  
- Me solta Kikyou – ele disse puxando seu braço.

E a garota paralisou. Não conseguiu mover mais nenhum músculo para impedi-lo. Não depois daquele olhar que ele lhe lançara. Ele queria Kagome.  
Ele cambaleou pela escada e conseguiu chegar ao corredor a tempo de ver Kagome tocar a maçaneta de sua porta.  
- Kagome, me deixe explicar – falou.

A garota não respondeu ou virou-se, apenas ficou parada com a mão na maçaneta. Imóvel. Os olhos fechados com força. O corpo tremendo.  
- Kagome eu... – Inuyasha começava a falar.  
- É melhor você cuidar desse sangramento – disse ela ainda recusando-se a olhá-lo.  
- O que? – murmurou ele confuso. Por que ela dizia aquilo? Ela deveria gritar com ele e perguntar o que ele havia feito.  
- Talvez fosse melhor você ir para o hospital. Miroku está no meu quarto, eu vou chamá-lo e...  
- Kagome! – cortou Inuyasha – Do que está falando? Eu... Eu quero explicar o que aconteceu. O motivo de Kouga ter...  
- Eu sei o que aconteceu Inuyasha, é bem simples de adivinhar. Você foi atrás de Kikyou ontem. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que você foi atrás dela. – as lágrimas molhavam o assoalho abaixo de seus pés – E quer saber? Eu não quero ouvir sua explicação. Eu sei exatamente como elas serão e eu não me importo por que você não é mais meu namorado. Então... Se você quer ficar com Kikyou, então fique. Eu estou cansada de ficar entre você dois.  
- Mas Kagome...

A garota não o deixou terminar, entrou no quarto fechando a porta com força. Já dentro do quarto, escorregou ate o chão e deixou-se chorar. Ele não era mais nada seu, mas ainda doía.  
- Kagome, o que...? – começou Sango, mas Miroku tocou-lhe o braço, fazendo-a calar.

Sango observou o namorado aproximar-se de Kagome lentamente, e estender seus braços. A garota, desolada, abraçou o amigo e deixou que ele lhe consolasse.  
- Ele... Ele... – tentava Kagome falar.  
- Eu sei... – murmurou o rapaz em seu ouvido – Eu sei.

...

Kikyou estava sentada no campus escolar quando Kouga chegou. O rapaz jogou a mochila em cima da mesa e sentou-se de frente para as duas garotas. Seu rosto corou levemente ao olhar para Ayame e sorriu.  
- Oi meninas – disse tentando esconder seu constrangimento.  
- Nem fale comigo, você me causou problemas o suficiente – murmurou Kikyou.  
- Como assim?  
- Como assim? – repetiu ele irritada – Que idéia foi aquela de bater em Inuyasha?  
- O que queria que eu fizesse? Ele não pode simplesmente ficar te usando daquele jeito. Se de um pouco de respeito Kikyou.  
- Respeito? De que me serve o respeito agora que Kagome sabe? Você não entende, a historia vai se repetir. Toda vez que isso acontece, Kagome fica com raiva de Inuyasha, todos da pensão ficam do lado dela e eu acabo sozinha!  
- Você não vai estar sozinha – falou Ayame rapidamente.

Os dois olharam para a garota, e a ruiva sorriu.  
- Eu... Eu vou estar do seu lado.

Kouga sorriu, ela era tão gentil. Ficou feliz, não importa o que acontecesse, Ayame ficaria do lado de Kikyou. Era uma boa amiga. Kikyou olhou-a surpresa. Não esperava por aquilo. Nunca ouvira uma garota lhe dizer algo assim. Dizer que estaria ao seu lado. Uma verdadeira amiga? Era isso? Abraçou a garota emocionada.  
- Obrigada – sussurrou ao seu ouvido – muito obrigada.

O sinal tocou, avisando a todos que as aulas estavam começando. Os três levantaram-se e começara a correr, assim que entraram na escola pararam em meio ao corredor que se dividia em dois.  
- Eu ainda estou com raiva de você – disse Kikyou para o amigo e saiu andando pelo seu caminho, deixando Ayame para trás.

A garota virou-se para Kouga.  
- Por que ela me deixou aqui?  
- Ela percebeu – murmurou o rapaz.  
- Percebeu o que? – riu a garota nervosa.

Era a primeira vez que ficava sozinha com o rapaz desde sua declaração. Sentiu o rosto corar e começou a andar pelo corredor, queria fingir que nada havia acontecido. Sentia-se uma tola por ter feito aquilo. Encontrou a escada e começou a subi-la, mas sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o pulso.  
- Ayame... – murmurou o rapaz.

A garota virou-se nervosa. O que ele queria?  
- Ayame... – começou o rapaz – sobre aquela noite, eu... Bom... Ah... Eu fiquei surpreso quando você disse aquelas coisas, mas... Eu... Eu gosto de...  
- Kagome – completou Ayame – eu sei. Eu... Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, eu nem sei por que aparecia na sua casa, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo e...  
- Não... Eu estou feliz que tenha feito, mas... Você deve ver isso bastante na pensão. É como... É como com Inuyasha... Ou Rin. Eles não são felizes por que tentam esquecer seus sentimentos com outras pessoas. Tentam esquecer o passado com outro alguém e isso só provoca magoas. Eu... Eu não quero fazer isso com você, não é justo com você. Você é uma moça tão legal e...  
- Eu entendo Kouga. – sorriu Ayame – Eu... Eu entendo.

O rapaz sorriu, preocupado.  
- Eu só não queria que isso estragasse a nossa amizade. Eu...  
- Eu também não – respondeu a garota. – Então vamos esquecer o que houve, foi... Foi um lapso. Uma noite que não vai se repetir, então... Vamos apenas voltar a ser o que éramos antes. Amigos.

O rapaz suspirou aliviado.  
- Sim, vamos.

A garota sorriu e continuou a subir a escada, pararam ao chegar ao segundo andar.  
- Eu fico aqui. Obrigado pela companhia.  
- Disponha – respondeu o rapaz.

Ayame sorriu e caminhou ate a sua sala, não virou para trás. Se tivesse, teria visto que Kouga lhe acompanhara com os olhos ate ela desaparecer pela porta.

Kagome escorou-se na parede da escola e suspirou chateada. Seu coração batia forte e ela ainda tentava entender o motivo de ter aceitado aquilo. Virou-se ao ouvir os passos do rapaz e encarou-o.  
- Já estava indo embora – mentiu.  
- Desculpe... Eu fiquei preso.

Ela murmurou algo e voltou a se escorar na parede.  
- E ai. O que você quer?  
- Você sabe... – disse ele – Eu quero ter a chance de me explicar.

Kagome abaixou os olhos, tristemente. Não queria ter aquela conversa, não precisava daquilo.  
- Eu já disse Inuyasha, não precisa.  
- Mas eu quero!

Ela sorriu.  
- E o que vai me dizer? – perguntou presunçosa – Que foi um erro? Que está arrependido. Que nunca mais fará isso de novo? Você está tentando, você não tinha a intenção, você sente muito, yadda, yadda, yadda. Eu já ouvi tudo isso e sinceramente, não quero ouvir de novo.

O rapaz olhou-a impressionado. Parecia que ela tinha lido sua mente e decidira falar tudo o que ele havia pensado. Seria ele tão previsível, ou estava apenas fazendo o mesmo de sempre? Cometendo os mesmos erros. Será que durante todos aqueles meses tentando melhorar e esquecer o passado, ele não havia aprendido nada? Não evoluirá?  
Recusava-se a acreditar nisso. Ele não poderia ser o mesmo de antes, não depois de tanto tempo. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera. Ele se esforçara. Tentara melhorar, tentara vencer seus medos e fantasmas. Mas será que no final das contas, ele voltara ao ponto de partida? Apenas dera voltas e voltas e no fim não chegara a lugar algum?  
Kagome olhou-o por um momento e suspirou. Ele não tinha nada de novo para lhe falar, e no fundo, ela sempre soubera. Mas então, por que aceitara aquele encontro? Será que no fundo ela tinha esperança de que fosse diferente? De que ele dissesse algo que mostrasse que ela estava errada? Que ela julgara tudo precipitadamente. No final das contas, ela ainda era aquela mesma garota boba e inocente que chegara aquela cidade tantos meses atrás? Teria ela de fato mudado?  
- Se você não tem nada pra dizer, então acho que vou embora – disse já tomando seu caminho.

Mas ao passar por Inuyasha, pode sentir o rapaz agarra-la pelo braço, segurando-a. Impedindo que continuasse. Encararam-se.  
- Por favor... – começou o rapaz, mas logo lhe ocorreu que não tinha nada para falar. Nada que Kagome já não houvesse dito.  
- Você quer me dizer algo novo? – perguntou a garota furiosa. Ela não agüentava mais aquela situação – Então me diga que estou errada.

Inuyasha olhou-lhe confuso.  
- Diga-me que estou errada em pensar que você e Kikyou dormiram juntos.

Ele surpreendeu-se, como ela sabia?  
- Diga que estou errada ao pensar isso, porque nesse momento é a única conclusão que consigo tirar. Eu só consigo pensar que para Kouga ficar com tanta raiva a ponto de entrar na pensão apenas para bater em você, então você e Kikyou devem ter feito algo muito serio. Muito alem de beijinhos. Então se quer me dizer algo diferente, diga que estou errada!

Inuyasha olhou para a garota. Ela tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva, e lágrimas estavam presas em seus olhos, sem terem coragem de cair. Ele podia sentir o fogo vindo de seus olhos e temia aquilo.  
- Eu... Eu não posso – apenas murmurou.

Não conseguia mentir. Não com ela falando daquele jeito. Não com ela olhando-o daquela forma. Kagome abaixou os olhos, sentindo a dor da verdade. Com um puxão soltou-se das mãos de Inuyasha.  
- Quer saber, eu estou muito feliz que isso tenha acontecido. – Inuyasha olhou para a garota confuso, ela apenas continuou – Depois daquela briga, depois de termos de fato terminado eu pensei que talvez você estivesse dizendo a verdade. Que você realmente tinha mudado, que queria ficar comigo, que queria deixar o passado pra trás. Eu ate pensei em voltar atrás, e foi muito bom que isso tenha acontecido, que Kouga tenha entrado na casa e te batido. Assim eu percebi que... Eu não estava errada. Você nunca vai conseguir se livrar do passado. Você sempre vai amar Kikyou. Então, pare de fazer os outros sofrerem Inuyasha. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo, vai ser melhor pra vocês dois que vão poder ficar juntos, e vai ser melhor para mim, que não vou mais alimentar falsas esperanças.

Antes que Inuyasha tivesse a chance de responder, a garota foi embora, deixando-o confuso com aquela revelação. Ele havia estragado tudo, ela pensara em voltar e ele havia estragado tudo.

Rin jogou sua mochila no sofá assim que chegou à pensão, sentando-se para assistir TV. Kohaku sorriu, percebia que a namorada estava bem mais animada do que no dia anterior. O que teria acontecido?  
- Então Kagome, você vai a festa da Yura? – perguntou Rin para amiga que acabava de entrar.  
- Ah, eu não sei. Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje e...  
- Vamos Kagome! Por favor, vai ser chato sem você.  
- Mas você tem Kohaku.  
- Ate parece, esse daí vai sumir com os amiguinhos dele e só vai aparece no final da festa.  
- Mentira – retrucou o rapaz.  
- Alem do mais, na festa só vai estar o pessoal da nossa sala, você não vai ter que se preocupar em encontrar uma certa pessoa.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado da amiga, sorrindo envergonhada.  
- Está bem. Eu dou uma passada depois do trabalho. Mas vou chegar tarde e ficar pouco, ouviu?  
- Ok! – disse a menina animada.

Rin levantou-se e pegou sua mochila, correndo ate o seu quarto. Kohaku e Kagome entreolharam-se.  
- Ela está bem melhor, não é? – perguntou o rapaz – antes vivia deprimida, aos poucos está... Melhorando.  
- Está voltando a ser a garota que eu conheci – murmurou a garota.

Assim que Rin chegou ao corredor, e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, percebeu a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru se abrir.  
- Você? – perguntou surpresa – Aqui?  
- Eu moro aqui Rin, caso tenha esquecido.  
- Sim, mas você nunca chegar antes do anoitecer. Quer dizer, não que eu fique vendo a hora que você chega, mas da pra...  
- Eu entendi. Mas é bom te encontrar aqui, tenho algo pra te dar.  
- Pra me dar?

O rapaz entrou em seu quarto, e Rin lhe seguiu. Nossa, há quanto tempo não entrava naquele quarto. Nem se lembrava da ultima vez que estivera ali. E parecia que nada havia mudado. A cama no centro do quarto. O guarda roupa logo depois da porta do banheiro, a mesa onde o rapaz estudava. Sorriu, não pode deixar de sorrir. Eram tantas lembranças ali.  
Dos encontros no meio da noite, quando tudo ainda era um segredo. A noite em que adormeceram naquela cama, após um encontro. Ela fazendo seus deveres de casa, enquanto ele fazia seus trabalhos da faculdade. As juras de amor, os prazeres do dia-a-dia, as conversas que duravam horas, as brigas e discussões.  
- Não mudou nada – murmurou, mais pra si mesmo.  
- O que não mudou? – perguntou o rapaz, ele já segurava uma pequena caixa na mão.  
- O seu quarto. Está exatamente como eu lembrava.  
- Você tem boa memória e eu pouca imaginação para mudar os moveis.

Ela riu. Olhou pela primeira vez para o pacote.  
- O que é isso?  
- Seu presente de aniversario. Como descobri ontem, só deu para comprar hoje. E nem deu pra procurar muito, mas espero que goste.

Ela sorriu e pegou a pequena caixa em suas mãos. Cuidadosamente abriu-a, podendo encontrar um lindo par de brincos. Pequeno e delicados, do jeito que ela gostava.  
- São lindos. – murmurou.

Os dois entreolharam-se, nenhum dos dois conseguiam falar algo, e o silêncio se alastrou por um bom tempo.  
- Obrigada... – murmurou a garota, por fim.  
- De nada.  
- Eu... Eu tenho que ir.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, não conseguia ter forçar para falar. Sua mente não funcionava, apenas pensava em como ela estava linda, e como seus cabelos haviam crescido. Parecia que não se viam fazia uma eternidade, mas na verdade, sempre estiveram lado a lado.  
Kohaku observou da escada quando a namorada saiu do quarto de Sesshoumaru, abraçou-o e entrou no seu com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Miroku e Sango estavam abraçados no sofá quando viram Rin e Kohaku descerem as escadas, já arrumados para irem a festa. Rin vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, os cabelos estavam soltos e a maquiagem lhe fazia parecer uma estrela do rock. Kohaku vestia uma camisa vermelha e uma calça jeans, na cabeça um boné.  
- Estamos indo – avisou o rapaz para a irmã.  
- Eu levo vocês – disse Miroku levantando-se – E que tal você vir comigo? – perguntou a namorada – podemos tomar um sorvete depois.  
- Miroku, já é noite.  
- E daí?

A garota sorriu e levantou-se.  
- Ok, eu vou.  
- Perai, eu esqueci do presente – disse Kohaku, lembrando-se – Já volto.

O rapaz subiu as escadas correndo, entrou em seu quarto e pegou o pacote, ao sair parou surpreso. Pode ver pela abertura da porta no quarto da frente Inuyasha e Kikyou aos beijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bom, agora vocês terão que esperar eu terminar de escrever o capitulo 42. Bom, já estou na terceira parte dele, e acho que ela não vai ser muito longa, então devo acabar em uma semana ou algo assim.**

**Beijos a todos!**

**PS: Gente, o meu fanfiction tá dando muito problema, não deixando eu conferir a edição, então é possivel que o texto sai com alguns erros por causa disso.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42 – A Mais Longa Noite**

Parte 1 – Rin e Sesshoumaru

O rapaz adentrou na casa preocupado, antes que pudesse se acostumar com a música muito alta ou o cheiro de fumaça, começou a procurar pela garota que havia lhe telefonado. Caminhou pela casa, perdido, tentando acha-la. As pessoas logo perceberam que ele era um estranho, pois era mais velho e mais bonito que a maioria dos rapazes que se encontravam ali. Algumas garotas sorriram para ele, mas o rapaz não percebeu, estava ocupado demais. Preocupado demais. Suspirou aliviado ao encontrar Kagome, angustiada ao longe e correu ate ela. Ao vê-lo, a garota agradeceu mentalmente a Deus e caminhou ate ele.

- Ainda bem que chegou – falou apresada – Eu não sabia mais o que fazer...

- Onde ela está? – perguntou logo.

- Na cozinha.

Kagome dirigiu-se ate a cozinha e o rapaz seguiu-a.

- O que houve? – perguntou a garota

- Eu não sei, quando cheguei ela já estava assim. Eu vim do trabalho, então cheguei tarde...

- E Kohaku?

- Eu não o vi. Acho que já foi embora.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, pararam surpresos, deparando-se com uma cena inusitada. Rin, totalmente bêbada, dançava no balcão que havia no meio da cozinha, alguns rapazes a incentivavam a continuar enquanto tocavam-lhe o corpo.

- Ela está totalmente transtornada. – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, sentindo a raiva tomar conta do seu corpo, caminhou ate a moça – para isso empurrando alguns rapazes para longe – e irritado a chamou. A garota virou-se para ele e ao vê-lo soltou um grande sorriso acompanhado de um grunhido.

- Sesshoumaru! – quase gritou enquanto ria.

- Rin, desce daí.

- Vem dançar comigo Sesshoumaru! – falava ela, sem perceber a irritação do rapaz.

- Rin! – repreendeu ele.

- Ainda bem que você chegou, eu estava me sentindo muito sozinha desde que Kohaku foi embora e...

Antes que a garota pudesse continuar, o rapaz pegou-a pelas pernas, puxou-a e colocou-a no ombro, apesar de seus protestos e dos rapazes que observavam o espetáculo. Com passos largos dirigiu-se a saída da casa, enquanto tentava ignorara Rin batendo-lhe o ombro, tentando a todo custo se soltar e gritando em seu ouvido.

- Tire suas mão de mim! Quem você pensa que é? Nem é mais meu namorado, tire suas mãos de mim seu idiota!

Kagome seguiu os dois ate o carro de Sesshoumaru, onde o rapaz jogou Rin.

- Deixe-me voltar pra lá! – esbravejou ela – Eu estava me divertindo!

- Isso não é diversão – retrucou ele – isso é autodestruição! Kagome, entre – falou para a outra garota, que prontamente obedeceu – E você fique quieta – disse autoritário para a ex-namorada.

Irritado, entrou no carro e indo para longe daquela maldita casa e daquela maldita festa. Mas não conseguia parar de se perguntar, o que teria acontecido. Por que Rin estava agindo daquela forma? Onde estava Kohaku? O que acontecera desde a hora em que saíram da pensão para ir naquela festa ate o momento em que Kagome lhe ligara preocupada?

Quando chegaram, Rin já havia desmaiado no banco traseiro do carro. Kagome abriu a porta com sua chave, enquanto Sesshoumaru pegava a desacordada no colo. Rin, ao sentir-se suspensa no ar, segurada pelos fortes braços do ex-namorado, despertou e olhou-o. Desengonçada, começou a empurrar-lo e com muito esforço separou-se, pulando no chão e caindo tonta. O rapaz tentou ajuda-la, mas ela empurrou-o irritada e ficou a fitar o chão.

Kagome observou a cena confusa, não conseguia entender o que levara aquela situação, nunca vira Rin tão devastada. A garota ainda permanecia no chão, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que chorava. As lágrimas caiam-lhe do rosto e ela tentava parar, sem muito sucesso. Aproximou-se, tocando-lhe o ombro, querendo consolá-la, quando sentiu ela empurrar-lhe de novo.

- Não me toque! – gritou a garota, não se importando que fosse tarde e todos deveriam estar dormindo àquela hora. – É tudo culpa sua.

- Do que você...? – tentou perguntar, mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase a garota cortou-o.

- Eu estava bem antes de te conhecer! Não me importava com meu destino, mas agora... – as lágrimas aumentaram – Agora eu estou sozinha. Todos me abandonaram e eu terei que ficar com ele.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas precisava levá-la para dentro. Pegou-a no braço e ajudou-a a se erguer, caminhando com ela ate dentro da pensão, chorando, a garota não tinha forças nem para contestar. As lágrimas misturaram-se com risos descontrolados e o rapaz temeu que ela acordasse alguém.

- É tudo culpa sua – falava a garota alto – Você estragou tudo. Você acabou com a minha vida – continuava – Ele me abandonou por sua causa.

O rapaz abriu a porta de seu quarto, adentrou ainda segurando Rin e ajudando-a a caminhar. Kagome os seguia, sem saber o que fazer. Em meios aos gritos protestos e choros, Sesshoumaru colocou Rin debaixo do chuveiro de seu banheiro e ligou, fazendo a água fria aos poucos acalmar a garota em seus braços.

Rin, abraçada a ele, chorava desesperada, e Kagome via a cena sem saber como reagir. O casal agachado no box do banheiro, ambos sendo molhados pela água. As roupas grudadas em seus corpos, e Rin aos prantos aninhava-se nos braços do rapaz ate se acalmar.

Ao sentir a garota solta-lo, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e pingando, caminhou ate Kagome na porta do banheiro.

- Traga umas roupas secas para Rin e... Faça um pouco de café. Vamos ver se a deixamos um pouco mais lúcida.

- Ok – respondeu ela prontamente, saindo do quarto.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para a ex-namorada, que chorava baixinho agachada no chão do box, deixando que a água do chuveiro a molhasse. Suspirou preocupado enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, o que teria acontecido? E por que ela lhe culpava por sua desgraça?

Quando Kagome voltou, o rapaz já havia trocado de roupa e secava os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Ah... – murmurou, ainda confusa – onde eu deixo isso?

- No banheiro – respondeu ele – Ela já está mais calma e creio que pode se trocar sozinha. E o café?

- Estou indo fazer. Trago quando estiver pronto.

- Ótimo. – falou suspirando cansado e jogando-se em sua cama – O que você acha que aconteceu?

Kagome olhou-o por um tempo, tinha um palpite, mas preferiu guarda-lo para si. De que adiantava dizer aquilo para Sesshoumaru? Se estivesse errada provavelmente apenas iria apenas enche-lo de falsas esperanças. Sabia que ele ainda era apaixonado por Rin, e preferia não fazê-lo acreditar em algo que talvez não fosse verdade.

- Eu não sei – respondeu, não estava mentindo, realmente não sabia. Tinha um palpite, mas não sabia se estava correto ou não.

- Será que eles terminaram? – ouviu o rapaz perguntar, mas sabia que aquela pergunta não fora direcionada a ela, fora mais um pensamento que escapara de seus lábios.

Colocou a roupa da amiga no banheiro, podendo-a ver ainda agachada no box, chorando. De onde vinha tanta tristeza? Tinha certeza que não era apenas por causa de Kohaku, havia algo a mais naquela historia, algo que ela desconhecia.

Saiu apresada, indo para a cozinha preparar o café. Surpreendeu-se quando Sesshoumaru decidiu ir com ela.

- Pensei que fosse ficar com ela no quarto... – falou para o rapaz enquanto jogava pó de café na panela com água fervendo.

- Tenho certeza que ela ainda vai demorar. E acho que ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha, pensando. Eu só iria perturbá-la e deixa-la mais triste.

Kagome observou o rapaz sentado na mesa, olhando tristemente para o nada. Estava preocupado com ela, podia facilmente perceber. Pegou o café e despejou em duas canecas, entregando uma para Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que você também está precisando.

O rapaz olhou para o líquido escuro por um bom tempo, antes de ingeri-lo. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e quando terminou, o rapaz virou-se para Kagome e perguntou:

- Por que ligou para mim? Entre todos, por que para mim?

- Porque eu sabia que você era o que chegaria mais rápido – respondeu a garota.

O rapaz fitou os profundos e belos olhos azuis da garota e sorriu.

- Obrigado – murmurou olhando para a caneca em suas mãos.

A garota apenas sorriu. Ele levantou-se e pegou a caneca com café para Rin e começou a sair da cozinha, Kagome fez o mesmo. Ao chegarem ao quarto do rapaz, Sesshoumaru virou-se para a garota.

- Obrigado por tudo Kagome – falou – Mas eu cuido dela agora. Pode ir dormi.

- Mas...

- Eu sei que quer ajudar, mas agora eu... Eu posso continuar sozinho.

A garota quis contestar, mas achou melhor não. Talvez assim fosse melhor. Sabia que podia confiar no rapaz, que ele nunca faria nada de errado com Rin. Sorriu, mesmo preocupada e despediu-se, entrando em seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo antes de entrar em seu quarto, sabia que não seria uma noite fácil. Ao entrar, pode ver Rin sentada no chão de seu quarto, escorada a parede, perto da cama. Ela já havia se trocado e abraçava as próprias pernas enquanto esforçava-se para não recomeçar a chorar. Ao ouvi-lo entrar, levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, e o rapaz sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la e protege-la, parecia tão frágil e amedrontada. Teve que usar de toda sua força de vontade para não fazer isso.

Lentamente, caminhou ate a garota, que parecia bastante sóbria, e sentou-se ao seu lado, escorando-se na cama e entregou-lhe a caneca com café. Rin olhou o liquido não parecendo muito animada.

- Beba, vai lhe fazer bem.

Como uma criança doente sendo tratada pela mãe, ela apenas olhou-lhe e obedeceu, mesmo que a contra gosto. Bebeu tudo em um gole só e fez um careta ao terminar, entregando a caneca de volta ao rapaz e voltando a abraçar as próprias pernas.

- Está melhor agora? – perguntou o rapaz.

A garota não respondeu, nem ao menos se moveu.

- Por que fez isso Rin?

A garota continuou em silêncio.

- Por favor, fale comigo... – pediu ele.

Rin olhou-o demoradamente e começou a falar baixinho, quase um sussurro.

- Ele disse que não agüentava mais.

- Ele quem? Kohaku?

A garota confirmou com a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu hoje?

Como uma pequena criança, Rin abaixou o rosto e as lágrimas começaram a despejar, ela estava com medo. Estava cansa de tudo, só queria que tudo acabasse, que a dor parasse. Só queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Sentiu a mão quente de Sesshoumaru em seu braço e levantou o rosto olhando para o rapaz. Ele estava tão próximo e tão preocupado, que ela mal conseguia acreditar. Nem parecia que haviam passado meses se evitando.

O rapaz puxou a garota e abraçou-a, afagando-lhe os sedosos cabelos e deixando que ela manchasse sua camisa com lágrimas.

- Kohaku terminou comigo – confessou a garota em desespero – Ele disse que estava cansado de ficar entre nós dois, disse que não agüentava mais lutar por alguém que estava apaixonado por outro. Ele... Ele... Ele me abandonou.

Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo aquilo e não pode deixar de sorrir discretamente. Eles não estavam mais juntos e por causa dele, porque ela ainda o amava. E quando percebeu seus pensamentos sentiu-se a pior das pessoas, ali estava a garota que ele amava chorando em seus braços e ele estava feliz? Delicadamente secou o rosto da garota, ou tentou. Era difícil com tantas lágrimas caindo sem parar.

- Eu estou sozinha agora – continuava ela – Eu estou sozinha e terei que me casa com aquele verme do Naraku. Eu não quero, eu não quero isso pra mim. Eu não amo ele, eu...

Olharam-se longamente, o que ela ia falar? Qual seria a continuação daquela frase?

- Eu amo você. – confessou ela - Nunca consegui deixar de te amar. Eu estraguei tudo, eu menti e escondi e feri as pessoas. Eu... Eu só fiz besteira. E perdi todos que tentaram me ajudar, perdi você. Agora estou sozinha.- E com isso voltou a esconder o rosto, abaixando-o.

- Você não me perdeu – falou o rapaz, fazendo-a olhar-lhe – Eu estou aqui, sempre estive aqui. Te olhando de longe, cuidando de você de longe. Ou ao menos pensei que estava. Rin, eu também te amo, você é tudo para mim. E fui eu que errei, eu que te abandonei. Nem tentei entender seu lado, fiquei tão furioso com o fato de você ser comprometida, que não vi o quanto você odiava seu destino. Não entendi seus sentimentos e nem me esforcei em fazê-lo. E quando vi Kohaku aceitar tudo de forma tão altruísta, eu... Eu tive inveja. Por que eu queria ter agido daquela forma e não consegui. – parou por um momento, e acariciou o rosto da jovem - Eu não te mereço. Eu te amo, mas não mereço esse amor.

Rin ficou surpresa com tais palavras, não merecer ama-la? Mas se era ela que não merecia aqueles sentimentos, ela que mentia e traia e era suja. Ela que se deixara ser tocada por aquele verme. Ela que não o merecia. Com delicadeza, tocou o rosto do rapaz, sentindo pela primeira vez em tempos, mas do que ela podia lembrar-se, o quanto sua pele era macia e quente.

Suavemente aproximaram-se, sentindo a respiração um do outro, o toque um do outro. Os lábios procuraram-se com desejo e saudade e um gentil, doce e saudoso beijo se sucedeu. E não era conforto, pedidos de ajuda ou nojo que Rin sentia ou ansiava, era apenas o mais belo e puro amor. E como aquilo fazia diferença, como tornava tudo melhor. Ela poderia morrer naquele momento, e estaria feliz. Pois pudera provar pela última vez o amor.

Abraçaram-se, e permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo um ao outro, nada daquilo parecia verdade. Se fosse um sonho, por favor, eles desejavam, não me acordem. Queriam ficar assim eternamente. Juntos, apenas juntos.

- Me desculpe – murmurou a garota – Eu... Eu fiz tudo errado.

- Não – ele respondeu – Você não fez nada de errado. Eu que tenho que pedir pelo seu perdão.

Sorriram, era possível ficar tão feliz só por poderem ficar juntos? O que o futuro lhes reservava, eles não sabiam, mas queria ficar assim para sempre. Abraçados.

Rin movimentou-se, ficando de joelhos em frente ao rapaz e acariciou seu rosto, querendo memorizar cada milímetro de seu rosto. Não queria esquecer nunca daquele rosto, daquele homem, daquela noite. Se iria se casar com Naraku, não sabia, mas naquele momento não se importava de viver o resto dos seus dias infeliz com alguém que não amava, desde que pudesse para sempre se lembrar de Sesshoumaru e daquela noite.

Beijou-lhe novamente, desta vez menos timidamente, menos temerosamente, desta vez apaixonadamente. O rapaz abraçou com força a cintura da moça e aproximou-a mais de si, podendo senti o calor de seus corpos juntos, abraçados. Beijaram-se com fervor, como se aquela fosse a ultima noite de suas vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte 2 – Miroku e Sango

Observaram Rin e Kohaku saindo do carro e entrarem na festa. Sango virou-se para o namorado preocupada, era impressão sua ou o irmão estava estranho?

- Não se preocupe com isso – respondeu o rapaz como se pudesse ler sua mente.

E de alguma forma, talvez pudesse. Estavam juntos a tanto tempo, e tanta coisa havia acontecido que eles estavam numa sintonia tão grande que talvez fosse realmente possível que ele pudesse ler a mente da namorada de tempos em tempos. Sorriu.

- E que tal aquele nosso sorvete?

A garota sorriu e bateu as mãos animadamente. E o rapaz não pode deixar de sorrir também, adorava como ela brilhava quando ficava feliz. Parecia que todas as células de seu corpo iluminavam-se, e ela parecia um anjo.

Estacionou o carro na paia, perto de um quiosque com um ótimo sorvete. Sentaram-se em uma das varias mesas, e a garota pediu uma banana split, que dividiram em meio a risos e conversas animadas. Era tão bom poderem estar ali, juntos.

Ao terminarem, Miroku teve a brilhante idéia de passearem pela praia, e claro que Sango adorou. Abraçados caminharam por horas a fio, às vezes falando de tudo, às vezes aproveitando o silêncio. Sentaram perto de umas pedras e Sango deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. O vento soprava suave e eles sentiam como se um manto fosse estendido sobre eles, abençoando-os. O rapaz virou-se para a namorada e tocou-lhe o rosto, acariciando-o e beijou-lhe.

Poderia ser apenas mais um beijo, de vários em um longo namoro. Mas não para eles, para eles cada beijo era um beijo, era uma demonstração do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E a cada toque de lábios, cada roçar de línguas, cada respiração ofegante e caricias delicadas com as mãos, eles tinham mais certeza daquele amor.

- Olha que lindo – murmurou a garota apontando para o céu.

O rapaz sorriu podendo ver uma estrela cadente cortar o céu com sua enorme calda e virou-se para a namorada, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido.

- Faça um pedido.

Sango sorriu, fechando os olhos, sentindo a respiração do amado em seu pescoço e pediu com todas as forças que encontrou que pudessem ficar sempre juntos.

- O que você pediu? – perguntou o rapaz.

Ela negou com a cabeça, da forma mais doce que isso poderia ser feito.

- Não posso te contar – disse em meio a um sorriso – Se contar não vai se realizar.

- Você vai me esconder o seu desejo? Pensei que namorados contassem tudo um pro outro.

- Isso não – riu ela.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, você vai me contar.

Rindo o rapaz prendeu a namorada nos braços enquanto fazia-lhe cócegas, Sango rindo descontroladamente tentava fugir, mas não conseguia.

- Miroku, para com isso! – gritava em meio aos risos – Miroku, para!

Com muita dificuldade, Sango conseguiu empurrar o rapaz que caiu na areia e ficou olhando para a garota, toda descabelada e rubra, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Fez menção de aproximar-se, mas ela levantou-se e começou a fugir, enquanto gritava e ria.

- Socorro – gritava em meio os risos – Sai daqui Miroku!

O rapaz esticou o braço, conseguindo segura-la pelo pulso, e puxou-a. A garota soltou um grito, e foi obrigada pela força do rapaz a virar-se, isso fez com que tropeçasse em suas pernas e caísse. Assustada agarrou-se na primeira coisa que viu, que vinha a ser a camisa de Miroku, fazendo com que ele caísse junto com ela.

Olharam-se demoradamente, assustados e felizes, o rapaz sorriu malicioso.

- Agora você está presa – disse.

- Acho que sim – riu ela – e o que você pretende fazer comigo?

- Eu posso pensar em algo – divertiu-se o rapaz.

O rapaz inclinou-se, aproximando seu rosto do pescoço da garota, sentindo o perfume que ela usava, respirando sua pele e roçando levemente seus lábios pelo local, beijando-o delicadamente. Sango sentiu todos os seus pelos arrepiarem-se com o toque daqueles lábios em sua pele. A mão do rapaz subiu-lhe pelas costas, fazendo com que sua blusa subisse junto, e ela pode sentir a areia da praia entrar em contato com o seu corpo, mas não se importou. Tudo que ela conseguia prestar atenção era como eram delicadas aquelas mãos pelo seu corpo, como era quente e como ela sentia-se bem nos braços do rapaz.

Miroku continuava a beijar-lhe o pescoço e ela precisou fechar os olhos para conter todas aquelas emoções que lhe tomavam o corpo. Seu rosto estava em chamas e ela tinha certeza que estava vermelha. Não sabia o que fazer, então o abraçou com força, sentindo suas mãos tremerem enquanto acariciava as costas do rapaz por debaixo da blusa.

O rapaz parou de beijar-lhe e se afastou, e a garota desejou com todas as forças que ele não tivesse feito isso. Queria continuar sentindo-o tão perto de si. Seu coração batia forte e ela tremia, mas ela queria ficar junto com ele, para sempre. Miroku sorriu gentilmente e beijou-lhe os lábios, mordiscando-os levemente, explorando-lhe sua boca, sentindo cada canto de sua boca. Como era bom beija-lo.

Com o cessar do beijo e rapaz sentou-se, saindo de cima da garota, e ela sentiu pela primeira vez como a noite era fria sem ele em seus braços. Observou-o suspirar demoradamente, como se tentasse se acalmar e olhar para o mar escuro por causa da noite. Sentou-se também, e o rapaz virou-se para olhá-la, sorrindo.

E ela percebeu como era difícil para ele se controlar. Ele a queria, ele a ansiava. Desejava beija-la e possuí-la, mas não podia. Não enquanto ela não permitisse. E respeitosamente, ele parava e tentava se acalmar, por mais que aquilo fosse difícil. Ele a amava e não queria pressioná-la, mas era difícil para ele, tão acostumado com os prazeres da carne. O rapaz riu, e isso despertou Sango de seus pensamentos.

- Você está toda suja de areia – disse ele em meio aos risos – olha só o seu cabelo.

E cuidadosamente começou a tirar os grãos de areia, o máximo que pode. A garota sorriu com o zelo que o namorado lhe limpava e beijou-o ternamente.

- Vamos pra casa? – perguntou o rapaz e ela concordou em silêncio.

De mãos dadas, levantaram-se e caminharam silenciosamente para o carro. Sango não conseguia parar de pensar em como deveria ser difícil para Miroku aquela situação. Ele nunca reclamava, mas ela sabia, ela sentia, que não era nada fácil.

O caminho todo foi percorrido em silêncio, Sango olhava para o namorado de tempo em tempo, tentando tomar coragem para lhe revelar seus pensamentos. Queria conversar com ele sobre aquilo, ele deveria estar decepcionado pelo última vez, não é? Nunca mais haviam falado do assunto, e ela tinha medo que ele tivesse arrependido de ter começado aquele namoro, afinal, nunca conseguiam evoluir o nível. Ou será que teria desistido?

Miroku estacionou o carro e saiu, esperou a namorada aproximar-se e a abraçou, entrando na pensão. Tudo estava escuro e silencioso, e aquilo era realmente estranho. Não era tão tarde assim, mas como Rin, Kagome e Kohaku haviam ido a uma festa e provavelmente Kikyou e Ayame haviam saído junto com Kouga, não era de se espantar o silêncio. Inuyasha deveria estar em seu quarto, assim como Sesshoumaru.

Subiram as escadas e pararam em frente ao quarto da moça. Miroku beijou-a docemente e desejou-lhe boa noite, mas antes que pudesse se distanciar a garota puxou-lhe o braço e beijou-o novamente, desta vez com mais fervor. Timidamente ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o soltar pequenos e quase imperceptíveis gemidos.

Abrindo a porta e puxando-o consigo, Sango adentrou no quarto. Deixou que Miroku fechasse a porta e ainda beijando-o começou a desabotoar a camisa do rapaz.

- Sango... – murmurou ele – Você... Você tem certeza disso?

A garota sorriu maliciosamente, sim, ela tinha certeza. Não era por ele que fazia isso, era por ela mesma. Ela queria sentir o calor do corpo dele e seus beijos. Queria senti-lo mais perto do que nunca pudera antes, e poder dormir em seus braços. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria. Mas ela não estava mais disposta a esperar. Não queria mais. Ela estava pronta para aquilo.

- Eu te amo – murmurou vermelha.

O rapaz sorriu-lhe e acariciou com cuidado seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo – respondeu gentilmente.

E beijou-lhe com tanta ternura e tanto amor que não teria mais como Sango duvidar, ela queria aqueles beijos e aqueles sentimentos para o resto de sua vida. Com cuidado o rapaz foi subindo a blusa cinza da garota, deixando que seu corpo ficasse cada vez mais amostra. E que belo corpo. Toda aquela pele macia que ele por tanto tempo ansiara para tocar.

Sentou-se na cama, podendo ver a garota já sem blusa, com o rosto vermelho.

- Não me olhe assim – murmurou ela – eu fico com vergonha.

- Vergonha de que? – perguntou o rapaz – Você é perfeita.

Pegando-a delicadamente pela cintura o rapaz puxou-a e beijou delicadamente a barriga, fazendo Sango soltar um pequeno gemido com as sensações que aquilo lhe causava. Com ternura o rapaz foi subindo seus lábios pelo corpo da garota, puxando-a cada vez mais para perto de si, fazendo-a sentar-se na cama com ele.

Em meio aos beijos, a garota parou-o. Seu coração batia forte.

- Eu estou nervosa – confessou ela.

- Quer parar? – perguntou o rapaz, lembrando-se da vez anterior.

Sango negou com a cabeça.

- Só estou nervosa – murmurou – Você me ama?

Miroku riu e beijou-lhe a bochecha rosada.

- Claro que lhe amo boba.

Sorriu, adorava ouvi-lo falar aquilo. Aquilo lhe acalmava e fazia seu coração se aquecer. Nunca pensara que poderia amar alguém assim, com tanta força. O rapaz beijou-lhe os lábios, enquanto delicadamente deixava que suas mãos percorressem o corpo da garota, tirando-lhe o que lhe restava de roupa.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu vou ser delicado – murmurou ele em seu ouvido – Eu não quero nunca te machucar. Você é a única mulher que já amei. E a única que eu desejo amar.

Sango sorriu consigo mesma, e olhou no fundo dos olhos do rapaz. Deixou que suas mãos percorressem o corpo do amado e que as dele percorressem o seu. Tudo que ela queria era amá-lo. E assim o fizeram.

Cansados e felizes, aninharam-se um no braço do outro e dormiram por debaixo das cobertas. Acordaram com o som de um enorme baque e levantaram-se assustados, podendo ver Kagome, totalmente vermelha, tentando sair do quarto sem ser percebida, em vão, já que batera a perna na mesa e derrubara alguns livros.

- Ah, eu... – a garota tentava falar envergonhada.

Sango, notando que estava nua por de baixo das cobertas, escondeu-se atrás de Miroku que sorria envergonhado.

- Desculpe Ka-chan, acho que caímos no sono. Eu já estou saindo.

A garota balançou a cabeça e fez alguns confusos sinais com as mãos antes de sair do quarto enquanto falava.

- Vou esperar lá fora.

O rapaz virou-se para Sango que sorriu. Seu rosto estava corado e seus cabelos desarrumados, e para Miroku ela estava mais bela do que nunca. Parecia que uma luz invadira seu corpo e ela a emanava.

- Que vergonha, fomos pegos por Kagome – murmurou a garota.

E o rapaz apenas pode rir, beijando-lhe os lábios docemente. Levantou-se e começou a se vestir, enquanto a garota ficava a observá-lo.

- Acho melhor trocarmos estes lençóis – murmurou enquanto terminava de abotoar a blusa – ou você prefere dormir com eles manchados mesmo?

A garota riu, era verdade. Já havia esquecido daquele detalhe. Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-se rapidamente. Miroku tirou os lençóis enquanto a garota pegava alguns limpos em seu guarda roupa.

- Coloca os lençóis sujos no cesto de roupa que eu lavo amanha. – falou a garota.

O rapaz obedeceu. Observou atentamente a namorada terminar de arrumar a cama e sorriu, ela parecia uma dona de casa. Podia muito bem ver Sango cuidando da pensão, assim como sua mãe, e criando seus filhos. E podia se ver ajudando-a. Teria ele encontrado a mulher certa assim, tão cedo? Por Deus, ele só tinha 18 anos e já conseguia se ver casado com aquela mulher. Com seu grande amor.

Sango virou-se para o rapaz e sorriu? No que estaria pensando? Aproximou-se, sorrindo, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Queria poder continuar assim para sempre, queria que aquela noite não acabasse nunca.

- Boa noite Miroku – murmurou.

- Boa noite Sango – respondeu o rapaz, os olhos ainda fechados.

Beijaram-se novamente, não queriam ter que se separar, mas era tarde e Kagome precisava voltar para o seu quarto. Miroku abriu a porta e saiu, deixando uma risonha Sango para trás. Ah, ela nunca esqueceria aquela noite. Nem se quisesse. E ela definitivamente não iria querer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte 3 – Inuyasha e Kikyou

Quando Inuyasha chegou à pensão já era noite. As estrelas brilhavam no céu timidamente e algumas nuvens brilhavam por causa da luz da lua. Por um momento o rapaz ficou a observar aquela beleza da natureza, apenas tentando esquecer dos seus problemas. Como ele conseguira chegar naquele ponto? Magoando todos a sua volta. Ele estava totalmente perdido, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir, não sabia o que sentir. Tudo que ele desejava era um sinal, algo que lhe mostrasse o caminho certo, porque ele simplesmente estava cansado de ficar andando no escuro.

Parou de ficar olhando o céu no jardim e entrou, de nada adiantava ficar pensando, ele não sabia que caminho seguir e nenhum sinal iria cair das nuvens. Miroku e Sango estavam sentados no sofá e ao vê-lo seu melhor amigo virou a cara. Ele estava com raiva, não se falavam a alguns dias, e Inuyasha não podia culpa-lo. Miroku havia lhe alertado, era amigo de Kagome e Kikyou e não gostava nada da forma como as duas estavam sendo tratadas. Haviam brigado na noite anterior, mas Inuyasha não queria mais brigas. Ele estava cansado delas, ele estava cansado de tudo, estava cansado de se sentir a pior pessoa da fase da terra. Aquele que fazia tudo errado.

Subiu para o seu quarto, enquanto andava pelo corredor viu a porta do quarto de Kikyou se abrir. A garota olhou-o e sentiu seu rosto corar, mas continuou seu caminho como se não se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não fosse importante.

- Kikyou – chamou o rapaz.

A garota parou, pensando se deveria ou não olha-lo. Não queria conversar, porque sabia muito bem que aquilo iria acabar mal. Que iria brigar, chorar e ela veria em seus olhos que ele queria Kagome. Não querias virar-se para olhá-lo e ouvi-lo pedir desculpas pela noite dos dois, porque ai ela teria que enfrentar o erro que cometera. E no momento ela só queria esquecê-lo. Mas não conseguiu sair dali, não conseguia mover seus pés, então, ficou parada.

- Kikyou, eu... Desculpe-me.

A garota sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, ela queria ir embora dali, queria correr, queria fugir, mas não conseguia. Queria que alguém calasse a boca dele e o fizesse parar de falar, mas ninguém apareceu. E ela continuou ouvindo-o.

- Eu não quero te magoar, não mais. Você... Você pediu que eu parasse e mesmo assim eu... Eu sinto muito.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e Kikyou não conseguiu pará-las. Apenas desejou que ele não a visse chorar, não queria chorar na frente dele, não mais. Ah, como estava cansada de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela historia, talvez fosse melhor ela ir embora. Começar de novo, longe de Inuyasha, Miroku ou Sesshoumaru. Por anos eles foram seus melhores amigos e aqueles que lhe ajudaram e apoiaram em momentos difíceis e ela conseguira estragar tudo.

- Kikyou?

- Já acabou? – perguntou a garota, tentando esconder o choro em sua voz.

- Você está chorando?

A garota negou com a cabeça e permaneceu imóvel, não tinha forças para andar. Ouviu os passos do rapaz aproximando-se e sentiu quando ele tocou-lhe o ombro. Soltou-se brutamente, correndo pelo corredor, tentando sair dali, mas sentiu as mãos fortes e gentis do rapaz puxar-lhe pelo pulso e vira-la.

- O que você quer? – gritou ela, não se importando mais com as lágrimas. – Já não me basta o que me fez sofrer? Porque simplesmente não pode me deixar em paz? Por que não pode me deixar ir?

O rapaz gelou. Por que ele não podia deixá-la em paz? Por que sempre que pareciam tomar rumos diferentes ele a procurava? Insistia em tê-la por perto... Será que na verdade ele não queria seguir em frente? Será que ele queria voltar àqueles tempos em que os dois estavam juntos e eram felizes?

Num impulso incontrolável abraço-a, podendo sentir seu corpo preso contra o seu. Parecia-lhe tão frágil, parecia-lhe tão inseguro. Ela lhe parecia prestes a quebrar e se despedaçar em milhões de pedaços.

Kikyou sentiu o doce aroma do rapaz, uma mistura de Carpien Dien Masculino com o odor natural dos homens. Sentiu o corpo dele contra o seu e como sentia0se segura daquela forma. Parecia que nada poderia lhe atingir, nada poderia lhe ferir. Ela estaria bem, desde que ficasse daquela forma... Desde que ficassem juntos.

Mas não estavam. E ela iria se ferir. Ele iria feri-la, de novo e de novo. Da mesma forma que estava fazendo todos esses meses. Será que ela nunca seria perdoada? Sabia que havia errado, havia traído o namorado, mas será que teria que sofrer por isso até o fim de seus dias?

Empurrou o rapaz e olhou-lhe magoada, o rosto vermelho, as lágrimas escorrendo. Ela era um animal ferido, mas não poderia permitir que aquilo se repetisse.

- Afaste-se de mim – murmurou – Por favor, afaste-se de mim porque eu não tenho mais forças.

Falando isso passou por ele e voltou a entrar no quarto. Encostou-se na porta e sentou-se no chão chorando compulsivamente. Não tinham mais forças para continuar a lutar, para afastá-lo ou tentar conquistá-lo. Estava cansada. Exausta. Só queria um pouco de paz. Um pouco de luz.

Inuyasha deitou-se em sua cama suspirando chateado, será que não conseguia fazer nada certo? A imagem de Kikyou chorando em seus braços veio-lhe a mente e ele sentiu um aperto no peito. A imagem de Kagome chorando, decepcionada, atrás da escola também lhe atormentou a memória. Não queria mais fazê-las chorar, não queria mais magoá-las. Estava cansado daquilo. Estava cansado de se sentir confuso. Ele queria decidir. Ele queria parar com aquele sofrimento. Mas como? Como escolher se ele não conseguia entender seus sentimentos em relação aquelas duas mulheres?

Virou-se na cama, e olhou com surpresa para a porta de seu quarto, onde Kikyou encontrava-se em pé, hesitante em entrar. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, mas sua postura não lhe deixava esconder a excelente educação. Ela definitivamente era uma dama.

Olharam-se por longos minutos, ele deitado em sua cama virado de lado, ela em pé ao seu quarto, nenhum dos dois ousava proferir mais nenhuma palavra, tinham medo de se ferirem, se magoarem ainda mais.

E olhando-a daquela forma, frágil e forte, Inuyasha lembrou-se de uma noite, em que a garota apareceu na porta de sua casa. Seus olhos eram igualmente vermelhos, e, mas sua postura de dama não lhe deixava ser menos que elegante. Seu rosto fino estava erguido e seus longos cabelos caiam-lhe pelas costas. Era tarde da noite e ele estava confuso, sem saber o que ela fazia ali. Não fazia muito tempo que haviam começado a namorar, e mais tarde aquele ato iria se transformar numa rotina. Kikyou fugindo das brigas dos pais, abrigando-se na casa do namorado.

Quando perguntara se ela queria conversar – preocupado com aqueles olhos tão vermelhos e aquele rosto tão triste -, ela apenas negara com a cabeça e pedira por um copo de água. Ao terminar de beber, começou a chorar novamente, e muito se assemelhara as atrizes antigas como Audrey Hepburn. Chorava, mas de forma elegante. O que parecia deixar tudo ainda mais triste.

Ao fim da sessão de choro ela apenas secou seu rosto e sorriu forcadamente, dizendo "Eu acho que não deveria ter bebido água. Apenas me deu mais líquidos para derramar". E ficou a fitar o nada, com aqueles olhos rosados.

Os mesmos olhos tristes e magoados que lhe fitavam naquele momento. Mas não era mais as brigas dos pais que lhe angustiavam, era o modo como ele – aquele que um dia jurara lhe amar e proteger, e nunca lhe magoar – a tratava. A feria.

Kikyou adentrou, ainda temerosa, no quarto e sentou-se na cama de Miroku, olhando para Inuyasha deitado a sua frente. O rapaz ergueu-se, apoiando-se com o braço. Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, ate que ela o quebrou.

- Eu cansei. – e soltou um longo suspiro, parando de olhar para o rapaz, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e continuou falando, não como se falasse para ele, mas como se falasse consigo mesma – Eu simplesmente não agüento mais ficar sofrendo e esperado. Ser tratada assim machuca, e eu sei que eu errei no passado. E muito. Você não merecia tudo que lhe fiz, mas eu também não mereço passar por isso tudo de novo. Ficar sofrendo neste ciclo vicioso. Nem Kagome. Então... – e olhou-o, bem no fundo daqueles olhos de mel finalizou – Eu vou embora.

Inuyasha olhou-a surpreso, o coração parecia ter parado ao ouvir aquelas ultimas palavras. Como assim embora? Ira pra onde? Como? Estava falando serio? Estava falando literalmente ou metaforicamente? Iria embora ou iria se afastar?

Observou a garota levantar-se calmamente, como se informação que acabasse de lhe dar não fosse nada, e dirigir-se para a porta, semi-aberta. Mas antes que pudesse sair, Inuyasha levantou-se em um salto e puxou-lhe o braço. O desespero estampado em seu rosto ao perceber que estava perdendo-a, possivelmente para sempre.

- Não vá – murmurou o rapaz – Eu preciso de você.

- Não, não precisa. Você só acha que precisa.

- Pra onde vai? – perguntou

A garota fez um movimento rápido com os ombros e revirou os olhos.

- Vou para casa.

E antes que pudesse falar mais algo. Pudesse fazer mais algum movimento, o rapaz beijou-lhe. Os lábios selaram-se com magoas e desejos, medos e anseios, paixão e desespero.

Kikyou afastou-o, confusa. Chateada. Será que nunca conseguiria resistir aos toques daqueles lábios?

- Não se vá – voltou a falar Inuyasha.

- Por quê? – perguntou a garota, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos – me dê um motivo para ficar.

- Porque... Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Porque se você for nossa historia estará sempre inacabada. Porque eu... Porque eu não irei suportar perde-la novamente. Não irei suportar passar os dias sem você ao meu lado.

- O que está querendo dizer Inuyasha? – questionou confusa.

- Eu estou dizendo que... Que eu acho que ainda amo você.

Kikyou tentou falar, entreabriu os lábios para que o som saísse, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia processar aquela declaração do rapaz. Inuyasha tocou-lhe delicadamente o rosto e aproximou-se, e a garota fechou os olhos, podendo sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, o roçar dos lábios dele comprimirem-se contra o seus e o gosto suave de sua língua entrando em contato com a dela.

Quando entrou naquele quarto estava decidida a ir embora, a despedir-se, a deixar toda aquela magoa, tristeza e confusão para trás. Estava disposta a deixar toda a história dos dois para trás. Mas agora... Agora ela não sabia mais. Ela não sabia mais de nada.

Ela só queria poder sentir o gosto dele. Ela só queria poder sentir o amor dele. O amor que ele talvez ainda pudesse sentir. O amor que talvez ainda pudesse estar ali. Vivo.

Naquela longa noite, ela apenas queria um pouco de esperança.

* * *

**Bem, eu deveria como de costume responder os cometarios individualmente, mas a preguiça é maior. E se eu for procurar os comentarios e responder, acabo não postando hoje, e eu realmente quero postar logo esse capitulo. Emtão me perdoem.**

**Mas preciso dizer que fico sim muito felz com seus comentarios, e vi que muita gente falou que gosta da Kikyou na minha finc, fiquei feliz, porqu eu mesma começei a gostar da Kikyou escrevendo esta finc. Odiava, mas essa personagem começou a criar vida propria e ficou tão legal. Eu realmente acho que não tenho controle na minha propria finc, ela tem vida propria.**

**Bom esse capitulo é um que eu queria escrver desde que começei com a historia da Rin ter um noivo, há mais de uma ano... XD. Neste capitulo Kohaku termina com ela por perceber que está sobrando na historia, e ela acaba voltando com Sesshoumaru. Adorei escrever sobre eles. Outro casal que adorei escrever foi Miroku e Sango, a primeira vez dos dois. Tentei fazer da forma mais real e ao mesmo tempo romatica possivel. **

**E finalmente, Inuyasha e Kikyou. Esse capitulo acaba não dizendo se eles ficam ou não juntos, ou se é mais uma recaida, mas acho que esclarece um pouco os sentimentos do rapaz, que estavam meio que mal explicados. Mas no proximo o misterio se acaba. Começei a escrever o proximo capitulo, mas já aviso que vai demorar um pouco, empaquei em uma parte... u.u. Mas eu consigo. Tenho fé.**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo. E sim, a Kagome ficou meio apagada, mas vamos dar um tempo pra ela, não é gente?**

**Beijos a todos e muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem minha fanfic.**


End file.
